Alive A Life アライブ ア ライブ
by Jack555RIPper
Summary: My 'normal' life has changed so much. When my parents died in an 'accident', everything went into shit to me. Even more shittier when my uncle was killed. Worse part is? I couldn't do anything as I watched my friend died in front of me...But not really. I have gained power to protect my friends. A power to give them hope. [OCxSmall Harem]
1. A New Beginning

**Hello folks! Welcome to my first DAL story and also my very first ,ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DAL except my OC**

* * *

 _30 years ago...a Space Quake destroyed the center of the Eurasia,killed over 150 million peoples in it_

 _and now..._

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ***BEEP**BEEP*BEEP***

A beeping alarm sound coming from a room. The room is simple, in the left side of the room there's a desk and a chair and beside the desk there's a bookcase which contain a lot of books and in the right side there's a bed with a teenage boy lying on it. The boy slowly open his eyes and blinking a few times before slowly got up from his bed, he rubbed his eyes while walking towards the desk to turned of the source of the sound. He then, look towards the calendar hanging on the wall

"Today's school huh?" he muttered, then he got out his room and walk towards the bathroom to do his usual routine in the morning like every people in the morning would do. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he look up and saw himself in the mirror.

He has a dark-ashy short spiky hair and his bang almost cover his dark crimson eyes, his face is quite handsome for a teenager. And he's also wearing a left-black angel's wing necklace.

 **Ryosuke Haruto**

 **Age:16**

 **Height:170cm**

 **Weight:56kg**

 **Blood type:O**

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

I stared blankly as I saw my own reflection in the mirror. I must say my eyes is quite scary. Hell, even I admit it. What? a proof? Okay, here's the proof: Yesterday when I was walking my way home I saw a innocent little girl shaking in fear because there's a dog barking at her. The girl is crying for help, but there was noone except me. Taking a heroic act, I step in front the girl, protecting her, I narrowed my eyes coldly to that dog which causes it to whimpering in fear and ran away. I turned around to ask her is she okay or not, I thought that she was gonna smiled and thanked me. But instead, she was shaking seeing my eyes and she quickly thanked me before running off.

A sigh escaped from my mouth as I remembered that event. Why the hell did I have this eye color anyway? I just want to protect that kid, I hope she's okay.

"I better changed my clothes quick." I said it as I began to changed my clothes to Raizen highschool uniform. The uniform is consists of black blazer with a school emblem, a white long sleeved shirt and a grey trousers, blue tie with blue and grey stripes. Underneath the shirt, I'm wearing a dark grey T-shirt. I look at my necklace for a moment before hid it underneath my shirt

After finished changing my clothes, I got out of the bathroom and go downstairs while fixing my tie and go to the kitchen room behind the living room to eat some breakfast. Speaking of it, which should I eat today? A bread or a cereal wih milk? or both?

...

 _'I'll go with bread today.'_ I thought as I open the cupboard to take the bread and a cup of chocolate jam. After preparing those, I walk towards the dining table near the living room and sit on the chair. I'm turning on the TV to see if there is any interesting news.

"- _Early this morning, in the suburbs of Tenguu city-"_ Before I could eat my food, I thrown my intention to the news. It's about the Space Quake...Strange, hasn't it happened so many times lately? Moreover, the government couldn't do very much except making a shelter and repairing destroyed buildings caused by those phenomenon. I felt relieved when the news said that there was no casualties in the area, and also let me remind you guys that the worst disaster throughout the history happened in 30 years ago, the very first space quake hitted directly at the center of the heart of the Eurasia, killed over 150 million peoples, 6 months after that incident, they started popping up throughout the whole world. And also, 6 months after the disaster in Eurasia, the region from South Tokyo to Kanagawa. An similiar incident happened in there. After that space quake had not been detected for a while.

-However, five years ago those things began to emerged again starting at the corner of the Tenguu city- the city where I'm living right now. And the worst part is- Japan took most of the hit.

Of course, us- humans had not been just sitting around doing nothing while those things destroys our world. To prevent more and more victims, we started developed an underground shelter which can withstand the space quake.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" I muttered angrily- talking about the incident in 30 years ago, it's making me sick, not all humans deserve it!

I sigh before proceed to finishing my breakfast. After I finished it, I turned off the TV while walking to the couch to take my school bag. Then I head to the shoe rack near the front door and wear a pair of black shoes. I grab the doorknob to go outside, but before that, I grab and look at my necklace for a moment, then I open the door in front of me and began my usual normal life.

 **Prolouge end**

* * *

 **So? How is it? I'm so sorry if there is any bad grammar or any other words in this story, I'm just an amateur writer after all.**

 **Ok, you guys can leave a review about this story, and also I can't upload the next chapter that quickly due to exam, so you have to be patient about it**

 **And...that's all folks.**


	2. Chapter 1:The mysterious girl, part 1

**Hello again guys, welcome back to my story**

 **Disclaimer:Don't own anything from DAL except my OC**

* * *

 **The mysterious girl, part 1**

 **Haruto's POV  
**

I stepped outside of my house, I look up at the clear sky- revealing the sun who is shining very beautifully. After enough sightseeing, I began to walk my way to school. Along the way- about a metre in front of me I saw two familiar persons that I knew since I was a child- my two bestfriends. I smiled as I ran to both of them to greet them.

"Yo! morning, both of you" the two of them turn around to see who's calling them and they both smiled seeing me.

"Oh! Ohayou~ Haru-nii!" the girl greeted me first with a cheerful tone. She has a red twintailed hair that is tied with white ribbons, and her eye color is the same as her hair color. Right now, she's wearing a white middle school uniform, a short dark blue tie, dark blue skirt, and has a long stocking that reach the half of her thigh. Her name is Itsuka Kotori.

 **Itsuka Kotori**

 **Age:14**

 **Height:145cm**

 **B/W/H:72/53/74**

 **Blood type:AB**

"Morning, it's been a while Haru." The boy with blue hair greeted to me lastly, he has an amber brown eyes, and has a straight hair and bangs. Also, he's wearing the same outfit as me. His name is Itsuka Shido.

 **Itsuka Shido**

 **Age:16**

 **Height:170cm**

 **Weight:58kg**

 **Blood type:A**

After they both finished greeted to me, I noticed that there's a little tired voice from Shido when he greeted me.

"Hm? What's wrong, Shido?" I ask him with a slight worried tone.

"Eh? O-oh, it's nothing really." he shook his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"..."

"...Let me guess, you got drop kicked by your sister this morning, right?" I said bluntly.

"Wha?! How do you know that?!" he stamme- wait, is that true?!

"Wait! Is that true?" I ask with a suprised tone and he nodded.

...

We were silence for a moment before the three of us laughed together.

"Good to see you haven't changed a bit." he smiled at me.

"Heh, you too." I smiled back. Then the three of us proceed walking to school while talking and laughing together about our past since we were a child. I still remembered those memories when Shido and I first met 3 years after my uncle died, he got scared when he saw my eyes and the look of his face... it's hilarious! I chuckled remembering those memories.

* * *

"Deluxe kids plate~ eating lunch at the restaurant~!" Kotori said it with a sing song tone.

"Don't get too excited like that."

"Of course I'm exicited. Thank you, onii~chan!"

"Hey Haru, why don't you come with us after school to eat lunch?" Shido invited me. Lunch eh? Hm.. since I don't have anything to do later and besides I want to hangout with them.

"Well, okay then." I smiled a bit as I replied his offer.

"Yay! Haru-nii also come!" Kotori raise her hands in the air. After that, we stopped at in front of the restaurant called 'Danny's'.

"I'll see you both here after school, okay?" Kotori ask us.

"Alright."

"Of course."

Shido and I replied back.

"Promise, okay! Make sure you both keep your promise! Even if there's a terrorist attacked this place, you two have to come!"

"If there's a terrorist then we won't eat here."

"Well, if there's a terrorist just leave them to me." I said jokingly with a smirk.

"Oh~! Sasuga, Haru-nii." Kotori smiled brightfully at my bravery even though it's a joke, I chuckled a bit while Shido smiled wryly at me. Then he stepped in front of his sister and patted his head.

"Okay okay, just be careful on your own way to school,alright?" Shido said to her with a warm smile on his face. Just then a few metre behind us there's a three girls from our school, looks like I'm the only one who noticed them.

"Hey, isn't that Ryosuke-kun, Itsuka-kun, and his sister?" The girl with blonde hair spoke first.

"The three of them is very close. So it's true that the two of them have a feeling with her." Girl in the brown hair spoke secondly. Wait...that's not true!

"I can't stand it." And lastly the girl with black hair and wears a glasses. After those girls finished their gossips, Kotori began to spoke.

"Promise me alright? You two have to come even if there's a spacequake, okay!" She remind us before she go to school on her own. We have to come even if there's a spacequake? She must be joking again.

"Fine, we get it already, just be careful okay!" I yelled with a concern tone while Shido is waving his hand to her.

I really do care her like Shido. Ever since we were a little, she considered me as her second brother besides Shido, and I also considered her as my own sister. Suddenly, I feel a presence behind us.

"Good mornin', Itsuka-kun, Ryo-kun." Someone's grabbing Shido's hand before he could lower it. Just by hearing the voice I already know who is it without turning my head, the person has a black spiky hair with black colored eyes.

"Oh, Tonomachi." Shido rolled his eyes before he turn around with a little strained smile on his face. Me too, turn around and I replied him by nodding my head.

The guys name is Tonomachi Hiroto.

 **Tonomachi Hiroto**

 **Age:16**

 **Height:175cm**

 **Weight:62kg**

 **Blood type:B**

"Glad to see you guys in high spirit today." He said with a smile... and he's still holding Shido's hand by the way.

"Yeah, and there also a gossip about them."

"They say that Tonomachi is gay."

"I can't stand it." The three girls from before is still standing behind us, gossiping. I don't know why but they're are starting to annoying me. I sigh a bit before I felt like someone is watching us. I look around with my eyes. Just within a second, I already spotted the stalker standing beside a pole... it's 'her'.

She seems to noticed my gaze as she quickly hidding herself to nowhere. What is she doing stalking us like that?

"What's wrong, Haru?" Shido's voice snap me from my thought.

"No, it's nothing. Come on, let's get going or you guys will be late for school." I said before I walk to my own way to school. Leaving them alone.

"Hey, wait up!" Tonomachi shouted to me but I still keep going. Don't worry They both will eventually kept up with me anyway.

* * *

Now, the three of us arrived at our school- The Raizen highschool, which have been built in the disaster area that affected Japan from the spacequake 30 years ago, the school is installed with the newest type of underground shelter that can fit all the students whenever there is a spacequake around so there's nothing to worry about.

Anyway let's continue.

After finished finding our classroom. My class is 2-4 which is the same class as Shido and also Hiroto.

"But it's quite coincidence, isn't it? Being with you guys in the same class again, it's like we fated together." said Tonomachi while swaying his hair up.

"Is that so?"

"No wonder everyone is calling you gay seeing your antics like this." I muttered silently while crossing my arms and leaning my back againts the window beside Shido, who is sitting in his place and Tonomachi standing in front of him.

After that, Tonomachi's phone rings.

"Oh sorry, it's my girlfriend." Wha-? Girlfriend? Since when did you got a girlfriend?

"Since when do you got a girlfriend?" Shido copied my thought as if he was a psychic.

"Let me introduce you.. this." He gave us the look of his phone, I was expecting that he got a beautiful girlfriend but... I was wrong.

"It's just a galge!" shouted Shido while my eyes are twitching.

"Girlfriend is a girlfriend, stop differentiate it! This game teaches the player about how to spoke with a girl, or you can say that this is a date dictionary, 'Fall in Love: my little seed' is a real-time gaming and-"

"-Itsuka Shido." I turn my head to the right to see the source of the sound who's calling Shido. It's the girl who stalk us from before.

The girl has a short, silver white hair that arranged in a bob cut with three hair clips in the left part of her hair. She has a blue eyes and wears the girl uniform like any other female classmates in my school. Also her face is unemotional or rather stoic just like me.

"Me?"

"Yes."

"How do you know my name?"

"You not remember?" I think I hear a bit of dissapointment from her voice. The two of them look each other for a moment before she sits down to her seat just beside Shido.

"Hey, who is she?" Shido ask while whispering to us.

"You really don't know her?" I ask him and he shook his head. I'm a bit suprised that he doesn't know anything about her. I release a sigh before answers him.

"Her name is Tobiichi Origami, she is being called the 'super genius' in our school because of her good grades." I explained to him while looking at Tobiichi who is now reading a book. Something tells me that she is hiding something.

 **Tobiichi Origami**

 **Age:16**

 **Height:152cm**

 **B/W/H:75/55/79**

 **Blood type:A**

"And she's very great in sports." Tonomachi added. "Also she's pretty too, and she's also one of the girl that I want to date."

"Tobiichi..." Shido muttered ' _Origami?'_

"So.. how does she know you anyway?" Hiroto asked, curious.

"I don't know either.."

So she knew Shido, but he doesn't know her a bit huh? Strange. Then, I noticed that Tonomachi has been looking at me then Tobiichi then me again.

"What?"

"Hey Ryo, are you and Tobiichi are both siblings? Seeing you two have the same expressions."

"No, we're not."

"No, we are not..."

Tobiichi and I said simultaneously, making the two boys suprised. So she's hearing our conversation this whole time while reading eh? As expected from the super genius... and a stalker.

And thus, the school bell rang. Hearing the school bell, Tonomachi quickly get back to his seat in front of Shido while I push myself from the window and walk to my seat in front of Tobiichi, who is now closing her book and put it inside her desk.

I slowly sit in my seat and leaning my head with my left arm, waiting. Until suddenly, the front door of the classroom slid open, revealing a gir- no, a woman. She has a light brown middle length hair with brown eyes and wearing a thin rimmed glasses.

"Oh, it's Tama-chan!"

"Good morning! I will be your homeroom teacher this year. My name is Okamine Tamae." With a smile, the sensei greet to us with a smile on her face. After the introduction, the whole class giving an applause, while I- of course just sitting here not caring.

* * *

It's already 12 o'clock and the school is over today.

"Itsuka, let's go home together."

"Sorry, but I have a plan today with Haru." Shido apologized.

"Hoh? Where are you two going? And more importantly is it a girl?"

"We're just going to have a lunch later at the restaurant with Kotori, that's all." I told him.

"I knew it, according to my research, that there are no girls that want to eat lunch together with you Shido."

"That's pretty rude, you know..."

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...**

"!?" A gasp of shock filled our classroom as an unpleasant sound of siren echoed from out of the windows followed by a female mechanical voice.

" _-This is not a drill, this is not a drill, a spacequake has been occured around the area. All personels must evacuate to the nearest shelter. I repeat-_ "

"Another spacequake... Come on, let's go to the shelter we'll be safer there." I said while I standing up. At the same time, Tobiichi- quickly stand and walk out the class.

Where is she going?

* * *

Right now, the three of us- and the students also, are at the shelter located near the school. From in front echoed the voice of Tamae-sensei, who is directing the students with a panic voice and face.

"...Seeing someone who is more flustered than I am calms me down for some reason."

"I kinda get what you mean."

Shido gave a light, and Tonomachi replied with similar expression while I chuckled a bit. The student's tension seems to have dropped because our teacher.

And, as if Shido remembered a certain thing, he search his pocket and take out his cellphone.

"What's wrong, Shido?" I ask him.

"Nothing, excuse me for a bit."

Avoiding my question, he turn around and walk a few metre away from us before making a call to someone. Seeing no one answers his call, he search his phone for a while before muttering something. He quickly snapped his phone and run towards the sheter's exit.

"H-hey, where are you going Itsuka!"

"Sorry! I forgot something! You two go ahead!"

He answering Tonomachi while facing the other way.

' _Where the hell is he going?_ ' I thought worriedly. "I'm going after him."

"Oi, Ryousuke!"

I didn't answered him as I run towards the exit to follow Shido. I stopped in front of the school entrance and look around to find him.

"Damn!" He must have run towards the city... but to where? He said his forgot something or maybe he's looking for someone... Is it his sister? wait! Kotori...

' _Promise me alright? You two have to come even if there's a spacequake, okay!_ ' Her voice echoed in my mind... The restaurant!

My eyes widen in realization for a moment before I quickly begin to run towards my way to that place. Along the road, I can't help but sick worried about them...

After my parents and my uncle died, I felt so lonely... but then it changed, it changed when I met those both, ever since I befriends with them, I... already considered them as my own family because they care about me and I care about them too.

...Am I going to lose them...? Am I going to be lonely again? NO! no, I won't let it! I...I will safe them both!

I thought with determination as I pick up my pace. But then suddenly, I stop right on the track and my eyes widen as I look up and see a doom with black purpled color, slowly it became larger and larger. Is that a spacequake...!?

Then it release a strong wave and wind, the wind making me shield my eyes with my arms and making me fall backwards but I managed to stand by using my left leg as a support.

Feeling there's no pressure anymore, I slowly lower my arms and open my eyes. As soon as I open them, I release a gasp of shock and my eyes widen seeing the buildings in front of me almost all of them destroyed... and I look up to see the doom from before is already gone. I shook my head to release me from the shock and continued to finding them.

As I walk and stop until I saw the familiar blue haired boy standing over the side of a large meteorite crater, which is caused by the spacequake. And more importantly, I can't help but feel relieved seeing Shido is okay, but where is Kotori?

I was about to call him but I stopped when I saw what he is looking at, I follow his gaze and my eyes widen slightly as I saw a girl, who is standing on a throne that a king would sit on with her foot on the armrest.

From what I can see, she has a long dark purple hair and wearing a strange that look like an armor. This girl... she's not a human!

"SHIDO! Get out of there! QUICK!" I shouted to him and the girl noticed my shout before she grab the handle from the back of the throne and slowly pulling it out- revealing a broad, huge sword. And the girl jumped and swing her sword horizontally, sending a purple colored wave at me...

 **The mysterious girl, part 1 END**

* * *

 **Sorry guys, I have to do a cliffhanger because... you know... exams. But don't worry I'm still continuing this story, so thank you for reading this story even though theres a bad grammar or any other bad words(I think). And also you can leave a review about my story.**

 **And, that's all FOLKS!**


	3. Chapter 2: The mysterious girl, part 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DAL except my OC.**

* * *

 **The mysterious girl, part 2**

 **Haruto's POV**

The wave is coming right in front of me- fast. Reflexively, I dodge to the left but it managed to graze my right leg and blood came out from it, making me fall to the ground while grunted in pain a little.

BOOM!

I turn my head before my eyes widen, the building behind me has got destroyed completely. I'll be dead for sure if I didn't dodge it at the right time.

"HARUTO!" Shido worriedly shouted to me.

"-You too?"

"...?!"

I turn to look the same girl from before- who is right now standing in front of Shido while pointing her sword at him.

Upon a closer look, her outfit is very strange. She wear a dress with a black, cream, and pink color scheme and a set of purple-and-cream plated armor which adorned her shoulders and waist, and she's also wear a pair of gauntlets, both sharing the same color scheme as her attire, as well as a pair of armored boots. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory, and her eyes share the same color as her hair.

And her face look extermely... beautiful.

"-Are you here... to kill me too?" she narrowed his eyes angrily. Kill her...? what does she mean by that?

Feeling scared, Shido fell to his butt and the girl take one step forward still pointing her sword at him.

"-If it's true..." she said while looking at me angrily. "Then I will end you both right here,right now."

"Wait! There's no way we would do that!" Shido said while raise his arm in front of him.

"That's right! We won't do anything harmful to you." I added.

"What?" she asked, feeling confused. "Didn't you both came here to kill me like the others." What? Others? So she is being hunted is that it?

"Others? What do you mean?" Shido asked. "Moreover, who are you?"

"-I don't know..." she replied with bitter voice before turned and narrowed her eyes at the sky.

We followed at what she's looking and our eyes widen, seeing a several missiles heading towards us- fired by several girl with a high-tech suit on the sky. The girl raised his palm in front of her before the missiles stopped at its own. How can she manage to stop it...? A barrier maybe...?

"This kind of thing is useless... why would they ever learned?" she grunted before squeezed her hand, making the missiles exploded. She then, jumped and flew to deflect the remaining missiles with her sword.

"Haru! Are you okay!?" Shido ran up to my side.

"Yeah... I think. Ugh!" I tried to stand but failed.

He catched me before I could fall and he carries me by wrapping my left arm around his shoulder.

"Thanks."

BOOM! BOOM!

As we look up to see a countless explosions raining at the sky and the girl is still floating with her back turned. As she turned her head around, I noticed there were...

Sadness... it's all written on her face.

"Hey, do you see that?" Shido asked me. Looks like he noticed it too.

"Yeah."

The girl regain her expression before she turn again, slashing the missiles. After countless of slashing, she sends a cross slash wave at the group that were flying on the sky making them scattered around, but one girl dashes through her opponent.

As soon as the girl in the armor descended to the ground, the girl with a black high tech suit pointed her long gun and shoot her in front of her. But she managed to block it with her palm.

Then she cut the gun before proceed to slashing the girl with black suit, making her dodge a few times before jumped and flipped back a few metre from her opponent before pulling her sword and charged towards her enemy.

Seeing this the mysterious girl charged too and they proceed delivering slashes to each other.

A-amazing... they were so fast even my eyes can't follow their movement!

The girl with armor parries her sword before slash horizontally, making her dodge by jumping back and landed behind us. As she landed, I turn and saw a familiar white haired girl.

"You...!" I said with suprised.

"T-Tobiichi?!"

"Itsuka Shido?" Then she look at me. "And you..." There's no mistaking it, the girl behind us is Tobiichi Origami from our school.

"W-what's up with the suit-"

SWOOSH!

"!?" I gasped as I turn around and saw a wave- which is sended by the girl closing in fast, If I don't do anything, Shido will...!

...I've got no choice then...

I push Shido away making him suprised. As soon as I did that, I was thrown away by the wave and hitted the wall.

"Kh!" I grunted and slowly fell to my knees. And slowly, I feel pain on the back of my head followed by a ringing in ears, then I touched my head and saw blood on my hand- It was my blood.

Slowly my visions feel blurly and I couldn't feel the strength in my body as I fell to the ground. My head is throbbing very fast. Shit! It hurts, it hurts a lot! It feels like my brain is going to explode!

...Am I going to die here...?

I could hear Shido shouted at my name as I slowly losing my consciousness.

Well... at least his alive.

* * *

 **?(Haruto's POV)  
**

I slowly open my eyes and blinking a few times before I sit to the ground- no, more like a water precisely. I look around and I saw nothing but darkness. Where am I? Last time I remembered, I was hitted the wall and it got my head and I heared Shido shouted at my name...

I touched the back of my head to checked the wound and suprisingly- it's gone...

I got up to my feet before I started walking while still looking around. Then I stopped as I saw a figure engulfed by light, it slowly approching me. Judging from the appearance, I take that the figure is a girl because she has a long hair.

"Who... are you?" I asked when she stop in front of me. "Kaa-san...?" I asked again to check if she is my mother or not, but she didn't answer it, only to put her finger in front of my lips before slowly she disappears into a particles of light.

"Wait!"

DRIP!

Huh? There's something on the water. I crouch down to grab and examine it. It's a necklace, it looks identical to my necklace instead of left black angel's wing, it replaced with a right-white angel's wing.

 _"Haruto!"_ Eh? This childish voice. Why does it sound familiar? Kotori...? No, it's not her but someone else...

"Ugh!" I grunted while cletching my head with my free arm and fell down to my knees. Damn it! My head! It hurts like hell!

 _"Haruto!"_ The voice is calling me again, again and again, everytime- everysecond the voice calls me it gives me a headache.

 _"Haruto!"_ "Stop..."

 _"Haruto."_ "Stop it...!"

 _"Haru-"_ "I SAID STOP IT!"

 _"We'll meet again someday, right?"_ "GAAAHHHHH...!"

* * *

I snapped my eyes open while panting and sweating as if I was running from a ghost. I-it was a dream...?

"...Looks like you awake."

"Hm?"

I turn my head to the right since right now I'm lying on a medical bed. a woman around 20 years old with a sleepy face, she has a messy long pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes decorated with thick dark circles, looks like she wear what was like a military uniform with a stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"...My name is Murasame Reine, I am the Analysis Officer here. Unfortunately, the Medical Officer is away. But don't worry, although I don't have a license, I can at least handle some simple nursing." She answered with an unusual and spaced out voice.

"So... I'm in the hospital right now?" I said while touching my bandaged head. Not all my head by the way.

"Not quite true, this is the medical office of _**Fraxinus**_. You got injured in the head and fell unconscious so we brought you here." she answered. **Fraxinus**? I never heard that before.

"I...see." I muttered while raised my upper body."How long did I pass out?"

"About 1 hour." she answered before I realize something.

"Shido...Kotori...where are they!? Are they oka-GH!"

"Don't push it, the injury behind your head hasn't been recovered yet." she said before she stands up."Your friend is fine. Follow me, I'll show you to where he is and also there's someone want to meet you." As soon as she said that, she opened the white curtains that were surrounding us before. Outside of the curtains was a slightly larger space. Around six beds were lined up, and in the back of the room there are some medical tools that I'm unfamiliar off.

Murasame turned towards the entrance door and I got off from the bed and followed her. But wait... isn't my leg is wounded?

I tugged my right pants to check it. Suprisingly, the wound is healed and there are no scars or anything like it never existed in the first place. Weird... there are some stains of blood on my pants and leg.

"What's wrong?" she stopped in front of the entrance.

"No, It's nothing." I answered before she turn and walked again and I followed.

* * *

I am right now, following Murasame who is walking in front of me in an unusual corridor. Why did I say unusual? Because the floors and the walls is pale colored mechanical-styled walls. For some reason, I thought that I'm in a spaceship or something like that.

After a minute of walking, we stopped in front of a door with a small electronic panel on the side before she said something like "it's here." and in the next moment, the panel made a light beep before the door smoothly slid open.

She stepped inside and I followed her behind.

I took the scenery in front of me, the place is like the bridge of a ship, the floor spread out in a half oval, and positioned in its center was a chair which seemed to be a captain's seat. Furthermore, following the gently sloped stairs on its two sides lead to a lower level, where the crew members could be seen operating complex looking consoles.

"Haruto!"

I turn to the side and see Shido standing beside the captain's seat. Murasame's right, he is okay afterall.

"Are you alright?" he said while looking at my head. His face is full of worry.

"I'm fine." I said while walking up towards him. "It's just a scratch don't worry about it."

"..."

"Are you guys done yet?" Before Shido could give another question, a voice that sounded like a little girl behind Shido, I tilted and saw familiar red-haired girl who is eating a lolipop sitting on the captain's seat.

"Kotori...? Is that you?" I asked, almost suprised. While Shido scratching his cheeks nervously.

"Yes it's me, are there any other Kotori besides me in this room?" With a rude attitude, she answered. There's no doubt about it, that girl is Shido's little sister, Kotori . But instead of wearing a white ribbon, it replaced with black ribbon, and she is wearing the crimson military uniform on her shoulders.

"Please forgive our commander's attitude. Ah, I believe I haven't introduce myself to you. I am the vice commander here, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Nice to meet you." the man who is standing beside Kotori with a long blonde hair and blue eyes said to me while gave a light bow like a butler.

"Anyways- I welcome you. Welcome to _**Ratatoskr**_." Kotori said it with a smirk."Now with you two are already here, let's begin the explanation shall we."

* * *

 **Fraxinus(?)**

"-So this here is the monster that we call a _Spirit_ , and here is the AST. They're JGSDF's Anti Spirit Team. You have gotten yourself into a pretty worrisome situation. If we hadn't recovered you both, you'd probably have died two or three times by now. So, onto the next thing-"

"W-wait a moment!" I was listening to the explanation Kotori gave to us through a big monitor in front of us until suddenly Shido raised his voice.

"What is it? After all the trouble this commander is going through to directly give you an explanation. If you're going to cry, then do so with more dignity. Since it's like this, I can give you the special privilege of licking the bottom of my foot." she said while lightly raising her chin, with a gaze that seemed to be looking down on Shido.

"R-really?!" As soon as Kannazuki said with a glee. Kotori instantly replied "not you" while punched his stomach hard.

"Gah...!" Why is he making a face like that? Is he a masochist or something?

"Hey Haru, is she really Kotori?" Shido whispered to me.

"How should I know?" I whispered back.

"...Ko-Kotori.. Is that you?"

"What's this, did you forget your little sister's face, Shido?"

"W-What did you just called me!?" I smirk a bit seeing his reaction.

"I knew you were bad at remembering things, but I hadn't expected it to be this bad. Maybe it'd be a good idea to reserve a spot at a retirement home right now."

"Pfft..."

"Why are you laughing at, Haruto?" Kotori asked as she noticed my muffled laugh. Ugh, now I know how Shido's feels.

"No, it's nothing." I said while regain my usual expression back.

"More importantly, what the hell are you doing, Kotori? Where are we? And also-"

Kotori nodding "okay, okay", held out her palm and stopped Shido.

"Calm down. If I can't understand what you're asking, there's no way I can answer it." she said before she pointed to the screen in the bridge. It's the purple haired girl that me and Shido encountered earlier, as well as the girls with the high tech equipment suit.

"She is a Spirit. A being that did not exist in this world originally. Just by appearing in this world, not by her own will or anything like that, the surrounding area would be blown away."

"Blown away...?"

"In other words they the one who causes the spacequakes, right?" I said with matter-of-fact tone.

"What Haruto says is true." Kotori nodded. "Spacequakes, or rather the phenomenon that we call such, are the aftereffects of Spirits like that girl appearing in our world."

"Wh...?" I think Shido is still confused. Well, there's no blame him. I'm feel confused too. There are so many questions in my head right now. Why are the Spirits coming to our world? And moreover, what is their purpose?

"Um... why didn't the government telling us about this?" Shido asked again.

"Shido." I call him making him turned to me. "Imagine if they spreading the word about this, people will do crazy things like killing each other and the whole world will gone to hell."

He thought for a moment before gulp and eyes widen a bit.

"So, back on topic. AST. That's a unit specialized for Spirits." While speaking, Kotori pointed to a group of people that were shown on the screen,

"...A unit specialized for Spirits... what specifically do they do?"

Hearing Shido's question, Kotori raised her brows as if the answer was obvious.

"Simple. If Spirits appear, then fly over and deal with it."

"Deal with it...?"

"Like eliminate them?" I muttered out loud.

"E-Eliminate...?"

"Yup" Kotori nodded her head nonchalantly.

 _"-Are you here... to kill me too?"_ That girl... so that's what she meant.

"But, there's an another method to deal with the Spirits. However, we needs your help." Kotori said while looking at Shido.

"My help?"

"Your training will start tomorrow, I'll send someone to make a document for you. But for now, you've to go to school as-"

"W-Wait a minute! What do you mean "training"? And what exactly do you want from me?" Shido asked almost raised his voice.

STOMP!

"AGH..!" We sweatdropped seeing Kotori without reason stomped the vice commander's foot hard making him fall slowly.

"I don't need your comment. I just accept the word "yes" from you." Kotori said sternly. "And anyways, why did you two go out while the alert was sounding? Are you an idiot? Did you want to die?"

"We were out looking for you! You said that we have to come even if there's a spacequake!" Shido raised his voice a bit with concern tone while I nodded my head.

"Well that's true, but I can't believe you so serious about it."

"Of course I'm dead serious! Because your phone hasn't moved from the restaurant!"

"My phone?" She pondered. "Ah, so that's why. Well, our location is above the restaurant."

"Huh?" "What?" We said it simultaneously. Did I hear that wrong?

"-Cut off the filter." Following Kotori's words, the floor and the walls disappeared- revealing the city below us.

"Right know, we're 15.000 metre above the Tenguu city. We are in the **Fraxinus**."

"We-we're in a spaceship?" I said with a slight unbelievable tone.

"Yup, that's right." With a smirk, Kotori said to me.

Hearing this making me suprised a little on the outside, but internally I feel that I want to jump in happiness! Since I was a child I always wanted to be inside a spaceship. It feels like dream come true.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot. Haruto." Kotori called making me snapped into reality.

"Hm?"

"Aside from Shido, you too have your own training."

"Training? What kind of training?"

"You'll see." She smirked at me. Somehow I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Raizen Highschool**

"Um, even it's just two days after the new semester started, we have got ourselves a new homeroom assistant." Tamae-sensei gestured her hand towards the new person.

"...I am Murasame Reine," Murasame greeted. "I teach physics. Nice to mee.." Suddenly, Murasame fall down to the floor making the whole class got freaked while I sweatdropped.

It's been a day after the whole incident yesterday. The being called Spirits- who suddenly came to our world, and the one who caused the spacequakes, AST's trying to get rid off them , and an organization called **Ratatoskr**.

My wound on the head is already healed strangely. How can it managed to heal so fast?

* * *

"Why are you suddenly become the teacher here?" Shido asked Murasame, who is sitting in front of monitors in physics laboratory. Kotori is the one who asked us to come to discuss our training.

"What is going on? Murasame-sensei?" I asked to her.

"Call me Reine... Shintaro, Hanako." H-Hanako!?

"No, my name is Shido." Shido corrected.

"And it's Haruto, Ha-ru-to, got it memorized?"

"I see. Sorry, Shin and Hana." We both gained a tick mark. It got worse! I'm not a flower dammit!

"Can you pronounce it correctly!? Wait, that's not the problem." Shido shouted.

"It will be easy to call you if something happened."

"You should realize about it if you use your brain, idiots." Kotori said it with half-lidded eyes while pointing her favorite Chupa Chups at us.

"Forget about it. What are you doing here Kotori? What about school?"

"Don't worry, I already planned everything."

"How in the hell can you do that?" I asked.

"I have my own secrets. Now Shido, when you used this software training, you'll understand why are you here."

"As for you Haruto," She take the handheld system on the desk beside her and handed it to me. "here."

I take and look it for a moment. "PXP?"

"Yup, Turn it on." Following her orders, I turn the thing on and the screen showed a game tilted "DEAD SOULS".

"What is this?" I asked while Shido stands beside me and leaned to look.

"This is your training."

"No, I mean what is this game?" I showed the screen.

"It's a first person shooter fighting game, to play this game you must use your instinct and reflexes." Kotori explained.

"So I need to complete my training just by playing this game, correct?"

"Yup, and I suggest you go home right now and play it cause the game is hard." Hard, huh?

"Is that so? Well, see you guys later." I walked towards the entrance door

"Oh, that's right. Make sure you get a rank S in every floor in one night or else you won't be able to complete your training." Kotori warned me.

"Fine, I get it." I responded while exited the room.

* * *

Since the school is over now, I decided to go home early and play the console that Kotori gave to me. Completing my training by playing a game? Feh, what a joke.

"Wait."

"Hm?" I turn around. "What is it Tobiichi?"

"About yesterday, don't tell anyone. Got it?" She warned.

"...If I tell anyone about it, no one would believe me anyway."

We both look each other for a moment.

"I see, but I mean it, don't tell anyone." She then turn and walked to the stairs.

I sighed while turn and walk towards the exit.

* * *

 **Ryousuke's house**

After I finished changed my clothes to black T-shirt, dark blue short pants with my necklace is revealed and sit on the bed in my room. I take out the console from my bag and turn it on.

The screen showed the title from before, then I pressed start and selected new game it then tells me to put my name on it and I do it. The screen faded and showed an arena, I can't see my character though. Kotori's right, this is first person shooter game. I checked my equipment and I only have one katana.

Suddenly in front of my character appeared a skeleton with sword. I then charged and swing my sword at it and it disappears in particles.

"Feh, too easy." I smirked a bit.

" _YOU ARE DEAD_ "

"WHAT!?" But how-!? Did-!? When-!?

I then realized that my character have been stabbed behind by another skeleton.

One hit kill?! How the hell am I suppose to complete this game!?

"- _You must use your instinct and reflexes._ "

I remembered Kotori's words, so thats what she meant.

...

ALRIGHT!

"Bring it ON!" I pressed X to continue again... This is gonna be a one hell of a night!

 **Part 2 END**


	4. Chapter 3: The meeting

**Finally! Exams(for now) over! Now I can finally focus on writing this story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DAL except my OC.**

* * *

 **The meeting**

 **Ryousuke's house(Haruto's POV)  
**

I slash the giant lernean hydra in front of me before it vanish into particles before the screen showed:

 **Congratulations!**

 **You have just finished DEAD SOULS with Rank S in every floor!**

 **With this you are now a True Warrior,**

 **Thank you for playing!**

I dropped the console while fall to my knees on the floor.

"Feh.. hahaha... I- I WON!" I laughed in happiness while raised my fist.

Finally! After 14 hours, after died 5329 times, I finally completed the game! It was so hard- Screw hard! It was a frickin' Nightmare!

"Hehaha..." I dropped to the ground and rest for a while... I didn't rest or sleep yesterday and my fingers are hurt a bit right now. I think I need 2 or 3 cups of coffee.

* * *

 **Raizen highschool**

I entered the classroom, still sleepy, and I saw Shido sitting with his head on the desk. I walked beside him.

"Yo, Shido." He raised his head slowly and looked at me with tired face.

"Oh, morning."

"...So you too huh? What kind of training did you play?"

"A dating sim, Kotori said it was my training to saving the Spirits by making them falling in love with me." He replied with a sigh.

"You want to save her right? The girl that day." I asked and he nodded.

"Yes, somehow deep inside me, I couldn't just leave her...seeing her expression like that. That's why, I'm going to save her." He said confidently. Its very often to see Shido like this. Since we were child, he can always understands other people's feeling. Including me.

"Feh, don't worry." I reassured. "I'm very sure that you can save her. Besides, I'm right behind you."

"Thanks." He smiled kindly at me and I smiled back a bit.

"So how was your-"

"-I already completed it and I don't wanna talk about it." I cut him off while rubbing my temples.

"I-I see..."

* * *

Finally the school ended today, now I can go home and sleep with peace. I already drink 2 cups of coffee's today and I'm still tired even though it's already afternoon.

Suddenly, my phone rings. I snatched it from my pocket and checked, it was an email from Kotori she told me to come to the physics labotory.

"This should be quick, I really need to take a nap fast." With a yawn, I walk myself to the lab.

When I arrived, I slid the entrance door and saw Kotori and Reine sitting on the chair while watching in front of monitors. I walked towards them, noticing my presence, Kotori turn her head to me with a frown.

"You're late. Where's the console I gave to you yesterday?."

"Oh that." I take it from my pocket before handed to her. "As you requested, rank S in every floor."

"Good, we'll proceed to phase two of the training: Practice. But not right now, since we were busy monitoring Shido for his second training." She said while pointed the screen.

"I see."

I looked at the screen, who is showing Shido and Tamae-sensei talking to each other.

"Wait, you're making our sensei as Shido's target?"

"I think that she is suitable for his first opponent. Most likely, even if he's confess she will not accept."

"Is that so?"

I muttered and I looked at the screen again.

" _B-By the way, those clothes... are cute._ "

" _Eh...? I-Is that so? Ahaha, you're making me embarrased._ "

" _Yes, it suits you very much!_ " Shido raised a thumb up. " _And also, that hairstyle! Those glasses too! And that attendance book is also super amazingly cool!_ "

" _Uhm... Itsuka-kun?_ "

"I think he's overdid it." I muttered out loud.

" _Eh? Is that Haruto?_ " Shido placed his hand on his right ear. He can hear me? Must be an small communication devices like an earpiece or something maybe.

"Yes, He just arrived a minute ago. And he's right, you way overdid it you baldie." Kotori said with sigh.

" _Uhmm... Is that you wanted to talk to me about?_ " Sensei tilted her head.

" _U-Um..._ " Shido mumbled, his in panic right now.

"...Oh well, I think there's no other way." Reine spoke up. "Then please just repeat the words I tell you."

With a relieved sigh, Shido opened his mouth and repeated her words through the earpiece.

" _Um, sensei. The truth is, I've found coming to school recently to be a lot of fun._ "

" _Is that so? That's great isn't it?_ "

" _Yeah... it was since you became our homeroom teacher. Actually, since a long time ago, I've-_ "

" _Ahaha... that's no good. I appreciate your feelings, but you know, I'm a teacher._ " Tamae-sensei gave a bitter smile while patting the attendance book.

"...Hm. How should we attack." Reine gave a small sigh. "...If I remember, she is 29 this year huh. -Then Shin, try saying this."

Reine gave the instructions for the next line. While thinking pretty much not at all, Shido moved his mouth.

" _I'm serious. I seriously want to, marry you!_ " He said it with serious face and tone.

Wow, I think it needs a lot of courage to say that

BANG!

The moment marriage came out of Shido's mouth, her face seemed to change slightly. And after a short silence, a small voice spoke.

" _...Are you serious?_ "

" _Eh..., ah,haa... yeah._ "

As soon as he replied, she suddenly took one step forward and grabbed Shido's hand.

 _"Really? When Itsuka-kun becomes of marriable age, I will be already over 30 you know? Even then, is it okay? Should we go greet our parents now? After you graduate high school, will you come live together with me?_ "

" _Uh... uhm, teacher...?_ "

As if a different person, her eyes glittered and glowed, and with ragged breaths she drew closer to Shido making him staggered backwards.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"...Hm, I'm using an effective words for a 29 years old woman who is single. But, I think it's too effective." Reine explanation making me sweatdropped.

"T-Too effective?"

"Ah, getting caught up any more in this could be annoying to deal with." Kotori said with sigh. "You've accomplished your mission, so give a suitable apology and escape."

" _So-sorry! I don't think I'm ready to go that far yet...! Please just treat it as if this never happened!_ " Shido shouted. With this he dashed away.

"Wow... never thought that our teach has that kind of personality." I chuckled a bit while Kotori gave a carefree laugh.

" _Don't screw with me...! Why are you laughing so caref...!?_ "

" _...!_ "

Since Shido was running while focusing on the intercom, he crashed into a student that just appeared from around a corner and fell down.

" _S-sorry are you alright?_ " He said while picked himself up. " _Eh...?!_ "

He panicked a bit, well it couldn't help because the student in front of him was Tobiichi Origami, who is fell and landed behind with her legs spread.

" _I'm fine_ " She said and stood up. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey Shido, why don't you continue your training with her?" I suggested.

" _Huh?!_ "

"Well... she's the same age as us, she's not a Spirit also but a member of AST, don't you think she'll be a pretty good reference?"

" _Haru... are you messing with me?_ "

"Don't you want to save her? That Spirit I mean."

" _..._ "

He thought for a moment, and...

" _To-Tobiichi._ "

" _What?_ "

" _Those clothes, they're cute._ " I facepalmed when he said that. Kotori's right, he's an idiot.

" _This is our uniform._ "

"Why did you choosed her clothes you antlion."

"...Should we help?" Reine offered

Deciding to take a help, he followed her instruction once again.

" _Tobiichi, I've actually known about you for a long time._ "

" _Same here._ "

" _Really? Well, I'm really happy that I could be in the same class as you, and I can't take my eyes from you._ "

" _Same here._ "

" _And that's not all, I also sniff your P.E. uniform after school._ "

Hearing those words making me chuckled a bit although its a lie.

" _Same here._ " Wha-?

" _You do? What a coincidence._ " He said with surprised.

" _Yeah_ "

" _Then, would you like to go out with me?_ " They both looked each other for a moment before Shido turned around. " _Hey. What exactly is going on here!?_ "

" _I don't mind._ "

 _"H-Huh?"_

" _I said I don't mind going out with you._ "

" _Huh? Oh, you mean you wanted to accompany me to someplace, right?_ "

" _I thought you mean dating. Am I wrong?_ " She tilted her head.

" _N-nnnno... you're not wrong... But._ " Shido stammered. Face sweating and his whole body is shaking right now. I tried to calm him down.

" _I see._ " She muttered before handed something to him.

" _W-What is this?_ " I leaned forward the screen to take a closer look, its a photo of her with uniform.

" _If you like my outfit..._ "

" _Uh..._ "

As soon as Shido could say something. Without warning, an alarm sound triggered.

" _-An emergency. See you._ " She turned heel and run down the hallway.

" _H-Hey-_ "

"Shido, it's a spacequake. For now we'll have you return to **Fraxinus**. Come back at once."

" _S-So, it's a Spirit after all...?_ " Shido asked and Kotori nodded her head.

"Yes. The predictid location where it will appear is-"

"Raizen highschool." I muttered.

* * *

It's already 5:30 PM.

Right now, I'm inside the airship- **Fraxinus** with Kotori, Reine and other crew members on the bridge. The screen in front of us showed a map of our school, inside the school there was a single red icon, and surrounding it, many yellow icons were shown. The red one indicates Spirit and the yellow one indicates the AST.

And Shido is right now standing in front of the school.

"Shido, you're pretty lucky you know. The AST's CR-Unit weren't suitable for indoor combat. Since the Princess entered the school, it'll be hard for them to interfere." Kotori explained.

" _But..."_

"Shido, Kotori said you the only one who can do this. You said you want to save her right?" I convinced him.

" _...Alright, I'm going in._ "

"Have confidence in yourself, and also don't worry Shido. There are a lot of reliable people in **Fraxinus** crew." Kotori reassured.

"Such as?" I asked and Kotori stood up and pointed at one of the crew in the lower part of the bridge.

"Having five marriages and five divorces, the Romance Master "Bad Marriage" Kawagoe!"

"Boasting great popularity with the Filipina in the stores at night, "President" Mikimoto!"

"Her love rivals encounter misfortune one by one. The 2AM woman "Nail Knocker" Shiizaki!"

"Man With One Hundred Brides, "Dimension Breaker" Nakatsugawa!"

"Due to her deep love, now the law won't let her within 500 meters of her loved one "Deep Love" Minowa!"

As Kotori finished, she sit back again. My left eye twitched a little. Are they really reliable just like she said? Now I'm more worried about Shido.

" _Suddenly I want to go home..._ " Even his courage is dropping a little.

"Don't worry, they're all experts." Reine spoke up.

"We still have many other experts, so don't worry, you can still use it even if you lost in game."

" _You said like this is not a big problem._ "

"Trust your sister in this and take care of Princess."

"And I'm still here y'know?"

" _Thanks Kotori, Haruto._ "

As Shido arrived at the room where Princess was in, he stepped inside and she seems to noticed as she turned around before raising her left arm up, making it glow then swing it down, creating a slice. He barely dodged it. Lucky if Shido could dodge it, that slice almost destroyed half of the classroom!

" _Wait!_ " Shido shouted at her. " _I'm not come here to fight you! Just calm down._ " He took a step towards her, but the girl stopped him with her glowing hand.

" _Stop there!_ " She shouted back. " _Who are you?_ "

" _I'm-_ "

"Wait Shido!" Kotori commanded.

* * *

"What's wrong Kotori?"

"Look at the screen."

As I looked at the screen where it shows up the Princess's data, more like her mental state.

"There's been a change in Princess's mental state." announced Minowa.

"The analyzer AI recorded a reaction," noted Kawagoe. "Displaying choices."

Then a choices came up from the screen:

 **1. _"My name is Itsuka Shido and I've come to save you!"_**

 **2. _"I-I'm just a passerby. Please don't kill me! I beg you!"_**

 **3. _"Instead of asking for someone else's name, you should say yours first."_  
**

"There they are," Kotori said. "Everyone, choose your choices!"

As soon as she commands, the crew members choose and most of them picked number 3.

"Choice 1 was classic, but too cliche and hard to believe in the situation in my opinion." Mikimoto stated.

"And choice 2 is out of the question, he can't escape and get any further with her." Kannazuki said.

"Yup," Kotori agreed. "Choice 3is the most logical. He can take control of the conversation. Alright Shido, here's what you need to say-"

" _I'll ask you one more time,_ " Princess warned. " _Who are you?_ "

Shido took a deep breath and answered while following Kotori's words, " _Instead of asking about someone else's name, shouldn't you say yours first!_ " She slashed again making Shido blown away from the blast and hit the wall.

"Why the hell did you shout for!? You should asking her politely!" I yelled.

" _Because I already know that it's gonna happened!_ " _  
_

" _This is the last time. If you don't have any intentions of anwering, I will treat you as an enemy._ " She warned as she walked in front of him with an energy ball on her hands- ready to blast him away again.

Flustered, Shido immediately opened his mouth.

" _I-I am Itsuka Shido! I'm a student here! I have no hostile intentions!_ " While raising both of his arms. The girl stared at Shido's face for a while before raised her brows.

" _Hey, haven't we met once before...?_ "

" _Ah... ahh, this month- I believe, on the tenth. In the town._ "

" _Oh_ "

As if remembering, she lightly hit her hands together, then returned to her previous posture.

" _I remember now. You're the one that said some kind of weird thing._ "

Looks like the temperature has gone for a while.

" _Gi...!?_ "

Just a moment later, she grabbed Shido's bang and his face is forced to face upwards.

"Oi! What's going on?!"

"Calm down, Haruto."

" _...If I recall, you said that you had no intention to kill me? Hmph- I've seen through that. Tell me, what are you after. Are you planning to attack me from behind after loosening my guard? Also, where's the other boy?_ "

Shido raised his eyebrow slightly, biting down hard on his back teeth. No, it was not because of fear, but because she had been exposed to an environment where she could not believe them.

" _-Humans are..._ " Shido let out his voice. " _...not all people who try to kill you._ "

Without saying anything, the girl moved her hand backwards. She half-closed her eyes and pursed her lips, still not believe of what he says.

" _...Then I will ask. If you have no intention of killing me, then for what purpose are you here right now?_ "

A 3 choices appear on screen:

 **1. _"Of course, I came to meet you."_**

 **2. _"Whatever, that doesn't matter does it."  
_**

 **3. _"It's just a coincidence."_  
**

"Well, for 2, after looking at the last reaction it's possibly impossible. Shido, for now just simply say that you came to meet her." Kotori spoke towards the mike.

" _I-it was to meet you_ _._ " Shido opened his mouth while standing up.

" _To meet me? Why?_ "

One again the choices showed up on the screen.

 **1. _"I'm curious about you."_**

 **2. _"It was so we could love each other."  
_**

 **3. _"I have something I want to ask you."  
_**

"Nn... what should we do." Kotori rubbed her chin.

"It's better to go with a straight attack here, commander. Show her his manliness!"

"If you don't say it clearly this lady won't get it!"

Kotori "hummed" then crossed her legs.

"Definitely not number 2..." I remarked.

"Well, we should try it, it's probably fine. Shido, go with 2." Probably fine!?

Hearing Kotori's words, his shoulders began to shudder.

" _I-it was so we could... love each other?_ "

The moment he said this, the girl swept his hand horizontally. In an instant, the classroom wall behind Shido was cutted in half.

" _I don't want to hear your jokes._ " Making an extremely melancholic expression, the girl said.

"Told you." I sighed. "Just tell her your true reason here and get this over with."

Following my instruction, Shido opened his mouth again.

" _I came here.. in order to talk to you._ "

" _...What do you mean?_ " The girl raised her eyebrows.

" _Just that. I, want to, talk to you. I don't mind what the topic is. Even if you don't feel like it and just ignore me, that's fine. But, I just want you to know one thing, I will-_ "

"Shi-!"

"Wait!"

Gesturing with my hand, I stopped her before she could warned him.

"Let him do it."

"..."

"Just trust him, I know he can."

She stared at me with an unsure face before looked at the screen again. I know that she worried about her brother as I am... But I'm very sure that he can do it because I trusted him.

" _I will- not deny your existence._ "

The girl seem to be surprised, and averted her eyes from Shido. After a short silence, she opened her mouth with a crack.

" _...You said you were shido?_ "

" _-Yeah._ "

" _You really won't deny my existence?_ "

" _Yeah._ "

" _Really really?_ "

" _Really really._ "

" _Really really really?_ "

" _Really really really._ "

Shido answered without pausing, and the girl stroked her hair while letting out what seemed to be a sniffle, then turning her face back.

" _Hmph. Who are you trying to fool with those words baaka baaka._ " She said while crossing her arms.

" _As I said, I am-_ "

" _...But you know,that._ " With a complicated expression, the girl continued.

" _I don't know what kind of insides you have, but you're the first human that I could have a proper conversation with... To get more information about this world you might be of some use._ "

" _..H-Huh?_ "

" _I'm saying that I wouldn't mind if it's just talking with you. But it's just for gaining information. Mm, that's very important. Information is super important._ "

" _T-Thank you... so what's your name?_ " Shido asked while smiled a bit.

" _My name? I don't have it. Shido, can you give me a name?_ "

She didn't have a name?

* * *

"Haah, another heavy problem has come." Kotori sighed while scratched her face.

"What heavy problem? It's just a name right?"

"Just a name? Haru, I didn't know you're that stupid." Hearing her insult, I raised a brow. "If we give her a wrong name, she might go angry and killed Shido."

"...I see." I muttered, almost surprised.

"...Hmm, what should we do."

From the lower part of the bridge, Reine nodded as if responding to that. In the bridge, neither did the siren sound, nor did choices appear on the screen.

If the AI just showed random names, then there were too many to show.

"Calm down Shido. Don't rush and say a weird name." Kotori stood up before raised her voice towards the crew.

"Everyone! Immediately think of names for her and send them to my terminal!"

After saying this she dropped her gaze to the display. A few crew members had sent in names already. And the screen showed up a name 'Misako'

"Kawagoe! Isn't Misako the name of one of your ex-wives!"

"S-sorry, I couldn't think of anything else..."

Another name popped up.

"Mikimoto, how do you pronounce this!?"

"Clarabell!"

"Rejected! Aren't there anything more classic, or at least a bit normal?"

"Like..." She looked at the screen for a sec. "Tome!"

"Um..." Before I could retorted, it was too late...

" _Tome! Your name is Tome!_ "

As soon as he said that, the girl stared at him blankly before raised her arm and created a small balls of light rapidly showered down like a machine gun at him.

"Huh? That's weird. I thought it was a great old-styled name."

" _...I don't know why, but it seemed like you were making fun of me._ "

" _...! S-sorry... wait a bit more._ " He's sweating furiously right now.

Tch, I need to think for a name- fast, or else she's getting more angry and turned Shido into a barbecue. I put my hand on my chin while thinking for a moment... C'mon think!

Suddenly, a name popped up in my head.

"...Tohka."

" _...T-Tohka._ "

Shido and I said simultaneously, looks like we have the same thought.

" _Nu?_ "

" _How... is it?_ "

"..."

After a moment of silence-

" _Oh well, it's better than Tome._ " She claimed making us feel relieved for a sec.

"Tohka?" Kotori asked.

"Simple, it was because the incident at April 10th."

"Oh..."

" _So 'Tohka', how do you write it?_ "

" _Ahh, that's-_ " Shido walked to the blackboard, grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote 'Tohka'. " _Like this._ "

The girl walked to the blackboard and copied him, rather than use the chalk, she traced her finger instead. She wrote perfectly.

" _Shido._ "

" _Tohka._ " She repeated the words once more. She seem happy, it's the first time we seeing her smile. " _Tohka. It's my name. Isn't it marvelous?_ "

" _Ah,ahh..._ "

"Shido! get on the ground!" Kotori yelled. Huh? Why?

After that a countless of bullets rained down from the sky. Breaking the classroom windows glass all at once, and opening countless bullet holes in the wall behind. The shots coming from the AST's who were flying.

" _What's going on!?_ "

"Its the AST's, looks like they want to lure the her out by shooting the whole place down." I explained.

" _Wha-? That's absurd!_ "

"I know..."

The gunshots had momentarily stopped for a while, Tohka was unharmed because she has her barrier around. Then, she gloomily lowered her eyes.

" _Hurry up and escape, Shido. If you stay with me, you'll be hit by your fellow humans._ " She said with a sad smile.

" _..._ "

" _What are you doing? Hurry and-_ "

" _I don't care!_ " He sat down in front of her. " _Right now it's time for our conversation, you want the information about this world right? If it's something I can answer, then no matter how many questions you have I'll answer them. Something like that, don't worry about it._ "

The girl made a surprise face for an instant, and then sat down, facing Shido.

The AST's began to shoot at them again, but were blocked by Tohka's barrier. They didn't care about the gunshots as Shido explaining her about this world.

Later, Shido asked Tohka about who she is but she said that she don't know and her memories is fuzzy.

" _Really?_ "

" _Really._ " She nodded. " _I was just... suddenly born into this world. When I came, those mecha mecha group was already dancing in the air._ " She said while stared at the AST's.

" _Mecha Mecha?_ "

" _Those annoying people that zoom around._ "

Then a light electronic sound like a quiz question rang out.

"It's your chance, Shido!"

" _Huh? What is?_ "

"The Spirit's mood meter has already gone above 70. If you want to make a move then now's the time."

" _Make a move... what should I do_?"

"Date her?" I bluntly said it and Kotori gave a grunt in agreement.

" _Huh!?_ " Hearing my words, he accidentally raised his voice which making Tohka looked at him.

" _Nn, what's wrong Shido_ _?_ "

" _-! Don't mind it._ "

" _What are you muttering about since a while ago. ...! A plan to eliminate me after all!?_ "

" _W-wrong, wrong! It's a misunderstanding!_ "

" _Then tell me. What were you saying?_ " Tohka, whose eyes grew sharp and balls of light appeared on her fingertips.

"What are you waiting for? C'mon hit her already." I said while smirked a bit.

Groaning while sweat rolled down his face hearing his sister and the crew chanting "date" many times. Eventually, he give up.

" _Argh I understand already!_ " he gulped down. " _Hey, Tohka um... w-won't you go... on a date with me?_ " Wow, he really did it. Congrats Shido!

" _What's a date?_ "

" _Th-that's..._ "

"-Shido! AST is on the move!" Kotori raised her voice.

The next moment, a familiar white haired girl- Tobiichi, slashed her sword at Tohka. She stopped it with her hand. Tobiichi landed in front of Shido.

" _Tobiichi?!_ " Shido stuttered.

" _I'm glad you're unharmed._ "

" _Tch- It's you again._ " Tohka said filled with hatred in her voice. She stole a glance at Shido, before thrust her heel into the floor below her foot. " ** _Sandalphon!_** "

A dark circle formed around below her and a throne appeared from the floor next to her.

"This is bad... it's gonna be a warzone soon."

"Shido, withdraw! Let **Fraxinus** pick you up at once. If possible try to leave with both of you!"

" _Even if you say that..._ "

Tohka pulled up the sword, and thrust it towards Origami. The shockwave from that one swing, very easily picked up Shido's body, and blew it outside the school.

" _Uwahhhhh!?_ "

"Hey! He's going to-"

"Now!"

At the same time Kotori said it. Shido's body engulfed with green light before suddenly disappears.

"Huh? Where's he gone to?"

"He's already retrieved by the **Fraxinus** , there's nothing to worry about it he's fine." Suddenly the door slid opened behind us- revealing Shido with a tired face. "Aaand there he is."

"Good job, Shido." Kotori gave a thumb up.

"What's a good job!? I almost got killed!"

"Keyword: almost." I remarked.

"Haah, forget it. So, where's Tohka?"

"She's still fighting the AST." Kotori said while pointing to the screen. "We can't do anything right now, so the only option now is to wait her next arrival again." She sighed.

"But-"

"Shido, I know you want to save her. But for now you need to rest." I convinced him. He look down for a while.

"...Alright."

"Alright, let's go home." Finally, I can really take a nap.

"Wait, Haru." Kotori called me. Hagh, now what?

"What is it?"

"Remember you still have to finish your second training."

"Can't it wait? I really need to sleep."

"Nope, today you must finish it."

"Tomorrow."

"Today."

"Tomorrow..."

"I said TODAY!" She snapped while the whole group sweatdropped seeing us.

"Haah, okay, okay, I give up." I raised my hands nonchalantly. "So what do you want?"

She looked at Reine, who nodded and they both stand up.

"Follow us." Kotori commanded while walking towards the entrance and I do so. She still a bit angry though.

"Well I guess I see you later Shido." I waved without looking back.

"Don't passed out ok?" He joked making me grumbled a bit.

I rather passed out right now...

* * *

We currently walking along the corridors toward nowhere. As we stopped in front of the door and there's a panel beside it. Reine walked towards the panel before typing the numbers- 0932.

The door makes a beep sound before it slowly opened. They both walked in first and I followed then surveyed the room. Weird, the floors, the walls even the ceiling is painted in white.

"Where is this?"

"This is the virtual reality room, it can simulate into a places you like to. And of course, this is your next drill."

"Virtual reality huh? Cool..." I whistled. "So with what I'm going to train?"

Hearing this, Kotori smirked a bit and clapped her hands two times. As if like a magic, the floor behind me slowly raised up along with a smoke, revealing a high tech suit colored white, shoulders colored with gold, and the hands possessed claw-like nails.

And beside the suit, was a sword

"This is..."

"...This is your CR-unit, the suit has a muscle enhancement which, when necessary, expand its muscle areas to enhance the user's speed, agility, and strength." Reine explained.

"...And the sword?"

"The sword is called **high-frequency blade** , it can weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability."

"..."

"...Kotori." I called her.

"What is it?"

"What's your intention for training me like this?" I asked while looking at the suit. The moment after I asked her, she sighed a bit.

"The truth is..." She looked at me seriously. "I want you to become a **Bodyguard** to protect Shido."

I'm a bit surprised hearing her statement. So that's why...

"...Very well, if it's the reason to protect my best friend..." I looked at her with determination. "I'll gladly do it."

Feeling satisfied, she grinned a bit.

"Good, we'll begin soon enough."

"Can I take sleep for a while?"

"No."

Damn it!

"But, since you helped Shido a bit. I think you earned it."

"Really!?" I asked and she nodded. Oh Thank god!

"Yeah, yeah. Just get a quick sleep already so that we can continue, you sloth."

Saying this she turned, and walked towards the door. I looked at the suit again before suddenly I feel like something missing.

"Hey, Kotori." I called her.

"Hm?"

"The suit, is there color in..." I turned and smirked a bit. " **Black**?"

* * *

 **At last chapter 3 is finished. God! my fingers hurt.**

 **Anyway, Yes, I make Haruto become a wizard who works for the Ratatoskr as well as Shido's bodyguard of course. And by the way, did someone noticed that Haruto's CR-unit feels familiar? Well, it's because I take the suit from a game called... I'll leave that to your mind XD**

 **And as usual, That's all folks!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day as a Bodyguard

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DAL except my OC.**

* * *

 **First Day as a Bodyguard**

 **Fraxinus (Haruto's POV)  
**

The last two robot is charging at me and swung their sword horizontally. Immediately, I leaped back a few meter from it.

As soon as I landed, it didn't let me rest as one of them charged towards me again and I tried to slash it but it managed to block. I kick it to the side, stunning it, before I cut it in half.

The other robot jumped and delivered a vertical slash downward, I blocked it but it manage to push me a little. Then it charged towards me and this time, it delivered a slashes. I gritted my teeth as I block and parries the attack. I just need to be patience and wait for an opening...

Wait for it...

Now!

I blocked its sword by the side while charging towards it and cut the head off, then it exploded just like that.

"That's... the last of it." I panted and quickly sit on the ground. Man, I'm beat...

Right now I'm inside the virtual reality room or VR room for short, the room simulate inside an unknown building

Also, I'm wearing my suit- the CR-unit for training. Kotori and the others already replaced the suits original color with black color and the shoulder areas colored silver just like what I wanted to.

I already knew that you cannot fight with your CR-unit in an indoor combat. But mine is a special one, Kotori told me that my CR-unit is modified and can fight in indoors so I don't have to worry about it I think...

After a moment, the whole area lighted, causing me to close my eyes for a moment before opened it again, and it changed into a simple white room. Soon after that, the door behind me slid opened.

"Well done." Said Kotori while walking towards me along with Reine.

"...Hm, not bad, your timing result is 46 minutes and 23 seconds. Congratulations, Hana." Reine said while looking at the paper results. Hana again? *sigh* you know what? Forget it, I don't care anymore...

"But still I'm a bit disappointed, I can't believe you failed 7 times. You said you were joined the Kendo club last year." Kotori sighed.

"What do you expect? I was too tired because you only let me sleep for 4 hours and pushed me into training non-stop!" I argued while standing up and sheathed my **HF-Blade** behind me.

Luckily, there's no school today. It was closed for a while due to the spacequake that destroyed half of the school so I can rest for a day or two.

"You're welcome, sloth." She smirked making me groaned a little. "So, how's the suit?"

"Feh, you wouldn't know, damn thing's driving me crazy." I smirked while clenched and unclenched my hand. I feel like I became strong thanks to the muscle enhancement. Not only that, I become much more faster.

"Well, you should give a name for it."

"A name huh?" I muttered before putting my hand on my chin. "How about **Kuroshiki**?"

"Lame..." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it's the only name I can think of."

"Whatever suit yourself, now you better come with us." Kotori walked towards the exit followed by Reine.

"For?" I asked as I changed back to my normal clothes.

"For your first day of your job." She said without looking back.

My job? Wait... does that mean Shido and Tohka are right now...?

* * *

"Haah... why the hell are you making me wearing this?"

Currently me, Kotori and few of the **Fraxinus** crew members are at expensive restaurant. Some of them are disguised as employees and customers.

And I disguised as a waiter, Kotori ordered me to put a glasses because Tohka could recognize my face. How the heck it could save my life anyway?

"Ssh, here they come..."

The entrance door opened, revealing Shido and Tohka, instead of wearing her armor she now wears the female Raizen highschool uniform. Where and when did she get that?

As they both entered, Tohka looked at the place with awe.

"...Welcome."

"Eh? Re-Re-Rein-!?" Just before Shido could stammered out loud, she hit his face with the menu book.

"Why are you here?"

"...We noticed that Princess is on the radar and has entered this world." Reine explained. "She's right there."

She pointed at Tohka, who is right now sitting near the window.

"Shido! Over here!" Tohka said while smiled and waved at him. I can't help but feel surprised seeing her personality changed from a deadly into energetic girl!

"Okay..." Shido walked and sitted in front of her. Then, he looked around for a while and sweated, probably he saw crews watching over them.

"Have you already decided your orders yet?" A sweet voice called them.

"Huh? Ko-Ko-Koto-!?"

Kotori suddenly hit his face with a metal tray, it makes me sweatdropped a little. Ouch, that's got to be hurt.

"This looks delicious... and this one too... but which one is 'date'?" Tohka muttered with frown while looking at the menu book.

"If you haven't ordered yet, would you like to try our super duper special menu today?" Kotori suggested with a sweet smile.

"Super duper special?"

"Super duper special?"

Shido and Tohka questioned simultaneously. Then, Kotori clapped her hands to signaling me. Alright, here goes.

I inhaled some oxygen before pushing the trolley and stopped beside them. I put all the food on the table in front of them.

"Please enjoy it." I smiled while bowing like a butler.

"Wh? Ha-Ha-Haru-Mmph!?"

I shoved a chicken drum in his mouth making him waving his hands furiously and muffling something. Sorry for doing this, Shido.

"Mm~! It's delicious! Is this the 'date' that we talked about?" Tohka asked while chewing the foods.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shido asked as he took out the chicken from his mouth.

"I just increase the effort to making her fall in love with you. From now on we get serious, Shido. After you're finished, head south to the nearby bridge ." Kotori instructed with serious face.

"South? But that's a residential area." Shido asked, confused.

"Just do it, head there when you're done."

Kotori patted Shido's shoulder and walked to the counter. Then, she gestured me to come and I do so.

"What is it?" I asked as I stopped in front of her while taking off my glasses. Wow, I do not know how but it did really save me.

"I want you to follow them undetected, Haru." She said while folding her arms.

"Undetected? You mean... like a stalker?"

"Precisely-"

"-I'll pass." I cut her off making her glared sharply at me. "Just kidding."

She then released a sigh before pulling something from her pocket.

"Put this on." She handed it to me.

I took it from her hand before examining it. Hmm, it's a small communication device, a small earpiece to be exact.

Then I put it on my left ear while Kotori is making a call to someone.

"Ahh, it's me." She looked behind me. "They just left the restaurant ... Mmm, be as natural as you can. If you mess up I'll have you skinned."

Concisely conveying the information and penalty, she hung up.

"The second group seems to be standing by. —Let's see, me and Reine should return to the **Fraxinus.** Even if we can't reach them by voice, we should at least watch the video."

"Why are you still standing here? Go and follow them now, you lazy bump!" Kotori ordered.

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna change my clothes first if you don't mind." I said nonchalantly.

With that I turned and walked to the toilet and changed my outfit to my school attire.

* * *

"Oh! Look Shido! What are those? Can I eat it?" Tohka exclaimed while pointing at the river under the bridge. There's a lot of fish there.

"Wha- No! You can't eat it those!"

"Shido! There's another one in red and it's fast!"

"Well, people say that the red one is 3 times faster than the usual fish." Shido explained.

"Really? Does this girl knows only eating?" I muttered while sweatdropped.

While they are talking there, I'm hiding beside a building near them while watching over them. Really now, I am more like a stalker than a bodyguard...

Releasing a heavy sigh, I followed them again as they began to walked towards the residential ar- wait... where are the houses?

There's a several food booths in that area. I could have sworn I never seen those before...

"Never mind, it must be Kotori and the crews doing."

Deciding not to think about it, I returned to my job as I watched both of them while leaning and crossing my arms on the side of the bridge.

As they walked towards a gate, they were greeted by-

"Congratulations!"

"Bad Marriage!" Shido exclaimed in surprise as the man in front of him was none other than Kawagoe in disguise.

"You two lovebirds are the 100,000th people to attend to our lovely festival today! Just for today... everything you eat here is free!" Kawagoe said.

"Shido! What is that? I've never seen it before!"

"Wait, slow down, Tohka!" Shido said.

With an excitement and eagerness, Tohka rush in to one of the food stands and Shido followed her.

Seeing this, I sigh a little before pushed myself from the railings and following them unnoticed again.

After that, Tohka's just everything- I mean EVERYTHING- consuming all kind of foods! From the famous American burger, ramen to a large-sized sushi! Don't tell me is there some kind of black hole thingy or an endless pit in her stomach!?

"No, that wouldn't be possible..."

I shook my head, breaking me from my thought.

"Shido?"

"Huh? What is it?"

While I was blending by pretending to become a customer. Suddenly, Tohka just stopped as she looked at Shido.

"Why are you making face like that? Are you... not happy?" She asked as worried look planted on her face.

Hearing Tohka's words, Shido just putting a confused face as he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"You're not eating with me, you're not happy... It seems that I'm the only one who was having fun..." I can see that she looks sad again as she looked down to the ground.

"I'm having fun." Shido said with a smile, making the purple-haired girl to look at him. "It's just that I have some things in my mind, that's all."

"Really?" She asked.

"Really, I'm having fun too, Tohka." He kept smiling to her.

"Feh." I smiled a little too seeing both of them seem happy to each other, somehow it makes me a bit happy too.

"Then let's eat this together." Tohka smiled as she showed him a crepe. The people around them are cheering to them.

This girl... is so innocent, knows nothing about this world and also lonely... Loneliness, yes, I've been there before, after I losing my precious ones...

And yet she's being hunted like a dog. How can they be so cruel? This girl didn't do anything wrong!

Maybe, just maybe, I can just talk to the AST's when I meet them, then I'm going to talk to them about the Spirits. Yeah, that's it! I'm going to talk to them. I might need to ask Kotori about this.

" _Hey Haruto! What the hell are you daydreaming about? Get back to work! They already on the move!_ "

"Hm?" Kotori's voice breaking me from my thought. They on the move? Oh she mean Shido and Tohka.

As I look from the position where they're standing and surprisingly they both are gone.

"Crap!" I muttered as I began to search for them. Where are they going?

" _Haah... they're already at the place called "Dream Park". Just head straight from where you're standing and turn left._ " Kotori directed from the earpiece with a sigh.

"Alright then, thanks." I said with a slight relief. I walked towards where Kotori was directed to me.

" _Don't mention it, just focus on your job and keep and eye on them you got that?_ " She said sternly.

"Alright, alright. Geez, what a tsundere commando..." I muttered at the last two words.

" _What'd you just say!?_ "

"No, nothing..." I spoke in monotone while smirked a bit. Feh, it's really fun to tease her like this. Then, I remembered something that I should ask her.

"By the way Kotori, can I ask you something for a sec?"

" _What is it this time?_ "

"I've been thinking... maybe we can talk to the AST that the Spirits mean no harm to us. That way, no one going to hurt no one, right? How about I go and talk to them. What do you think?" I asked her and there was no answer.

" _That's..._ " After about a four second, she replied. " _...impossible._ "

"Hm? And why is it?"

"... _Because we already tried too and they won't listen to us._ " Riene said it.

Hearing those words making me surprised as I stopped walking.

" _Didn't I already told you? They think that killing the Spirits is the best way rather than talk to them. That's why, we need Shido's and yours help to save the Spirits from the AST's._ "

"But still I could-"

" _No, you can't. Even if you're convinced them to not to. They just gonna lock you up knowing that you knew about the Spirits or worse, I don't know, killing you too maybe?_ "

Kotori's explanation making me surprised before slowly, I put my palm in front of my necklace in my shirt and clenched it.

" _Haruto?_ "

"I'm fine..." I frowned. "It's just that, I want to preventing them from killing each other you know..."

I remembered that fight, back then when me and Shido first met the Spirit, Tohka. Her sad face is still carved in my mind, not only that, it was full of loneliness...

We were silenced for a moment as I just standing here before eventually Kotori spoke up.

" _Don't worry about it Haruto I understand that. But right now, we should focus on the task at hand._ " Looks like she's trying to comfort me.

"...You're right."

" _Good. Oh and by the way, they are not at the Dream Park anymore, sadly._ "

"Oh yeah? So, where are they right now?" I asked.

" _Hm... they're in the arcade place not far from where you are standing, just turn right, head straight forward and turn left ._ " Kotori directed me again.

"Turn right, head straight, and left, huh? Okay, I got it."

As soon as I said that, I walk myself toward the arcade.

* * *

And so about five minutes or so, I arrived at the arcade. There's a lot bunch of people so it's going to hard finding them both in here.

"What's this?! Is this the mecha mecha's group secret base?! If it is, then I'll just have to blow this place up!" I can hear Tohka exclaimed in surprise.

"No it's not! This is the arcade, a place where you can having fun." Shido explained.

"There you guys..." Finding them both is hard at first but after hearing Tohka's energetic voice, I can easily track them.

They both are playing the machines. Well, the one who played is Tohka of course while Shido is watching her with a smile on his face and sometimes helping her playing it.

And me? I am hiding and blending to make sure they both didn't notice me while watching them. And let me remind you, I'm not stalker okay! I'm just a bodyguard...

And lastly, Tohka seems to spotted something as she's looking at a crane game which contain a lot of food-like prizes. I think she want it just because she think it's a food...

"Hey Shido! What is this claw-like thingy thing that hanging around there and why is there so many foods in there?!" Tohka questioned while looking at the machine. I think I saw she's drooling. Yep, she is...

"It's a crane game, you have to put the prize in that hole over there by grabbing using the crane." Shido explained.

"Go ahead and try it, Tohka." He inserted a coin into the machine.

"Mhm, I'm gonna do it!" She nodded.

Tohka tried to grab the hamburger toy with face full of seriousness but unfortunately the toy slipped from its grip and she failed. She frowned while Shido gave a small chuckle.

"...Muu, why does it do that?"

"Haha, because it's very hard. Come on, let's give it a second try." Shido suggested while inserting a coin again.

She nodded before she tries again. She's aiming for the hamburger again and she managed to grab it. It was breathtaking I could say.

After that she carefully moved the crane to the hole but...

"!" Gasp of shock coming from them both, because the toy dropped again not even slightly closer to the hole.

"Why is it always have to do that!? Will you stop letting it fall!?" She scowled at the machine.

"H-Hey Tohka, you can't win it without strategy." Shido explained.

"How about this: I direct you to get the..." He looked in the machine and pointed a toy. "...Kinako bread. Then, I'll tell you to press the button to grab it. We have one chance at this. Are you ready?"

Tohka looked at Shido for a while before smiled and nodded. Shido then, put a coin into the machine. Tohka got his grip on the stick.

"Go forward," Shido said as Tohka tilted the control stick forward. "To the left." She tilted it to the left. "A little more..." Then the crane is precisely on top of the food toy. "Stop! Press the button!" She got her hand off of the control stick and pressed the button.

"Hoo... I think they're going to win." I muttered.

We looked and saw that the claw got the bread and brought it up.

"Hold on, it's not over until it reaches the hole." Shido said. "Now go back and then go to the left, be careful."

She nodded and do what he directed. She grip the stick again before tilted back and then tilted left to the hole.

"Just a little more..." I can hear Shido muttered.

The crane is almost reach at the top of the hole. Almost... almost...

...

DROP!

"...maybe not." Why did I said that? Because the thing dropped again right between the edge of the hole. What a luck...

They are both looking at the bread for a moment and eventually Shido sighed.

"You did great Tohka. It's my fault that the whole thing went wrong. I'm sorry." He apologized but Tohka just standing there like feeling all hope is lost.

"Tohka?"

"...Will you just give it to us already!?" Suddenly, she shouted to it and then slammed her hand at the machine glass.

"Shido and I have worked so hard to get it! Just please give us to it already, I beg you!"

"Tohka..."

"Please...please..." Tohka just beg and beg again.

"It's okay Tohka, don't worry. At least we tried..." Shido put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. But Tohka just lower her arms and look to the ground.

"Haah, is there something I can do to help?" I muttered while crossing my arms. Of course, I'm not just gonna stand here while watching and guarding them. I need to do something.

Plus, I kinda feel a little sad seeing Tohka's expression right now. I'm not a cold person, well a bit cold honestly.

"...How about I just kick the thing?" I murmured.

Wait...that's right! I'll just have to kick it!

I looked at the toy that are at the edge of the hole. Hmm, one kick should do nicely...

And thankfully, the machine is on the side of the wall. So I have to find a gap on the back of the thing and hopefully it's wide

I walked beside the machines that lined up. Let see... there's a gap on the back of the machines, it's not to wide and it's not to narrow. I think I can manage to walk in. And the machine that they were both played is on the third one. Then, I looked around me.

Seeing the coast is clear enough, I nodded to myself and walk in towards the gap. After reached the back of the third machine. I readied my self as I inhale some oxygen.

"Here goes nothin'..." I pull my leg and kicked it.

BAM!

Shido and Tohka jumped as the machine making a BAM sound for some reason. Due to the shake from the kick that I made, the toy fell in to the hole and appeared on the slot below them.

"It finally dropped!" I could hear Tohka and Shido's happy voice. Soon, Tohka take the bread and began to eat it.

"It...It feels different." Tohka muttered as she stopped eating it and examined it.

"Oi! Why are you eating that!? It's not a food!" Shido exclaimed.

"Hm? It's not? Then, what is this Shido?" Tohka questioned while looking at him curiously.

"It...It's a pillow... yeah, it's a pillow."

"A pillow?"

"I already told you what it is when we were walking, right?"

Tohka seems to pondered a bit before realized it

"Ooh! So this is a pillow!" She began to hug it. "Shido, can I keep it?"

"Of course, it is yours after all."

She then smiled and began hugging the bread more tightly while Shido chuckled.

' _I'm glad that she's happy but..._ ' Shido thought and looked at the machine beside him with a confused face. "How can it shake like that?"

Unaware to them, I was already walked out of the gap. I'm glad that I can help but...

"...Aaaaahhhh." I crouched and silently whimpered as I touch my feet where I kick the thing before. You couldn't imagine it, IT'S SO FRICKIN' HURTS DAMMIT!

" _Well,well,well. Good job Haruto! Because of your 'action' before, the Spirit's mental state became normal again._ "

"Well... thanks, I appreciate it, but... my leg is still hurt as hell..." I said with a silent whimper and I can hear that she is giggling.

"I should have used my body to push it, but I'm afraid that it wouldn't be enough..." I sighed before I stand but the pain is still there.

" _Okay, how's this: after your job is complete and their date also. How about I give you some reward? It's not that I feel bad for you or anything._ "

"A reward?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

" _R-Reward? What kind of-GUAGHH!_ " I hear Kannazuki scream. Probably, Kotori jabbed his solar plexus again.

" _Yup, a reward but only this time. So what'd you want?_ "

"Hm..." I put my hand to my chin. Okay... money? No, I might waste them a lot. Books? I already got a lot of books in my house so no... a spaceship? That will do- nah, I don't think so...

Aha!

"...Takoyakis. Lots of takoyakis." I said with a wide smirk.

" _W-well, takoyaki it is then._ " I can tell that she sweatdropped.

"Yes!"

 _"Alright then, go back to your job again, the date isn't over yet!_ " She ordered.

"Fine then, tsundere commando." I said nonchalantly.

" _Who do you call a tsundere!?_ " She snapped. Oops, wrong move right there Haruto.

"Feh" I chuckled and began to continue my job again. Shido and Tohka are still playing at the arcade. I was afraid that I'm going to lose them again.

"Hey Shido, I want to play another one!"

"Alright, Let's try another one again." Shido said and Tohka nodded while hugging the stuffed toy. They walked to another arcade machine again. But before that, Shido seems to be noticed someone was watching them as he looked around him and saw me

He's quite surprise seeing me here. I then, smiled and raised a thumb up.

"Ne, why are standing there Shido? Over here! C'mon!" Tohka shouted while waving her hand to him making Shido turned around

"Huh?...Ah, I'm coming!" Shido said before looking at me again, he smiled and nodded to me. After that, he went to Tohka.

As Shido is walking towards her, I lowered my hand and regain my usual stoic face before I began to follow them. Oh by the way, my leg is still hurts a bit...

* * *

Currently, they already went to the park after having so much fun at the arcade place at the arcade place. And the time already is 5:00 PM, the time flies so quick that I even not noticed it.

They were both are looking at the city below them. I must say, it's a nice view.

"Ne Shido! What is that thing? Can it transfrom?" Tohka pointed to a train while hugging the bread.

"No, it can't transform. It's called train by the way and can be used as transportation." Shido explained.

"Then...it can combine?" She asked again curiously.

"Well, you could say that actually..."

"Wow!"

Tohka is asking questions to Shido about the things in the city below them and I was leaning beside a tree while crossing my arms near them.

"I had so much fun today..."

"Yeah, I did too..."

"I wish we could checked out the Dream Park though."

"I-I'm glad we didn't. P-please forget about it." I could have sworn Shido is sweating. Hmm, I wonder why?

"Mhm, I'll forget about it just because you said so."

"Oh yeah Shido, what is a date? I've been wondering it for a while now. It can't be a food right?" Tohka asked.

"A date..." Shido muttered. "Well, a date is where a two people hanging out and having fun together." I think I saw he is blushing a bit.

"Having fun... it's just like what we did before, am I right Shido?"

"Yes, you're right."

"Then this date is great! We should have a date some other time." She stated.

"I... would actually like that."

"You did? I'm glad." She smiled to him and he smiled back.

Tohka then, turned and looked at the beautiful sunset.

"All the human, is so kind today."

"Yeah... no one tried to hurt you, it's a great world, isn't it?" Shido said and she nodded.

"I never knew that the world is so fun, so kind, and so pretty..." She stated before her face turned sad. "Now I know why those mecha mecha groups want to kill me... it's because I destroyed something beautiful like this. Looks like... I don't belong here..." She looked down making Shido gasped, it makes me surprise too.

How can she say something like that?

"That's not true! With someone like you here, the world becomes a better place. Plus, there wasn't a spacequake today! You didn't destroy a single thing right!" Shido said making the purple-haired girl surprised.

"But... that doesn't mean that there won't be one the next time I appear." She tightened her pillow. "Once I go back and fall asleep, I maybe won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't go back! Have you ever tried it! Staying here?! Just once?!" Shido snapped.

"But that's...there are so many thing I don't know...

"I'll teach you!"

"I'd need food and a place to sleep! A-And unexpected things might happen-

"You can stay with me! And we can figure them out when that happen!"

"Is it really...okay for me to be alive?" She looked at him, lost, confused, and alone. "Is it okay for me to be in this world?"

"Of course it is! It's really okay for you to stay alive!

"What about the mecha mecha groups? If they find me and hunt me again..." Her expression become sad again.

"Those girls? You don't have to worry about them! If they doesn't accept you- No, if all the people doesn't accept you, even if the whole world doesn't accept you, I'll accept you even more!"

"Shido..." Tohka's eyes widen when hearing his statement.

He then reaches his hand out for him. "Take my hand. That's all you need to do now...Tohka."

She felt like he was going to cry tears of joy as if a she found... a hope.

 _"If you ever feel lonely or anything. I will always stay beside you."_

 _"You... meant it?"_

 _"Yeah! It's a promise!"_

I smiled to myself as I remembered those words back when we were little. To me, Shido is a great kind of guy.

"Looks like my job here is done..." I was about to walk away.

Until suddenly, my instinct flared as I turned to the bushes that is located on top, few distance away from us. I narrowed my eyes and saw a small light gleam, a glass? No, don't tell me...

"... a sniper." I gasped and quickly turn to both of them and shouted.

"Shid-!"

"Tohka!" Suddenly Shido pushed her away. My eyes widen as I know what was going to happen...

BANG!

"W-What was that for Shi...do?" While sitting on the ground, Tohka's eyes slightly widen as she saw a pool of blood coming from the blue-haired boy, who is laying lifelessly on the ground...

...

"No...no way..." I fell onto my knees as I watched in horror mix with shock.

Tohka is looking at Shido's body, a small tear dropped to the ground, her bangs covered her eyes. She turned around to the shooting position before.

"I...I won't..." The voice is small but I can sense powerful hate from her.

"I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Her face is filled with rage and hatred. She raised her hand up in the air. " **ADONAI MEREK**!" The sky wrapped in darkness and dark-purple lightning shot her. The brightness making me covered my eyes.

Once I lowered my arm and looked at her, she's not wearing her uniform anymore, instead she's now wearing her armor back.

She then stomped her foot to the ground. " **Sandalphon!** " A dark circle dancing around her, and beside her, a throne slowly came from the ground with a sword impaled on top of it.

Tohka jumped and take the sword up. Before dashing towards the AST, she turned and looked at Shido for a moment, hoping that he's still alive.

Seeing the coast is clear, I run towards Shido and slowly stopped once I near him. I looked at his lifeless body.

"...Oi... stop kidding around... Shido." I fell on my knees beside him and began to shook him. No response...

"Hey... wake up man..." I shook him more and more... until I give up and stare at him blankly. Still no response...

This...this has to be some sort of joke right? H-He can't be dead right!? Yeah... it has to be...

...

"Hey... WAKE UP!" I roughly shook him again.

"Are you going to die like that!?" I shouted to him...

"Are you going to leave Kotori all by herself!?"

"Are you going to let me be alone again!? Huh!?"

"You promised right...?" I slowly stopped shook him.

My eyes began to watered. Wake up... c'mon wake up...

"...It..." My tear slowly flow to my chin. "...it is all my fault... I should be the one who take the shot... not you..." I cried.

Why? Why is this always happening to me? First, my parents... my uncle... and now Shido... why do someone precious to me have to die!?

"I couldn't protect you, it is because... I'm so weak!" I punched the ground hard. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry Shido! So please... come back!"

"Please... come back... I... I don't want to be alone again..." I chocked on my tears.

...

" _Ne, Haruto..._ " It's Kotori... how should I say this to her?

"...Kotori, I'm sorry... because of me, Shido is-"

" _He's not dead yet you know..._ " Not dead yet!? He's right in front of me and you tell me that he's not dead!?

"What are you-!?" Suddenly, a purple flame coming from Shido's stomach where he was shot before. After the flame gone, the wound... is vanished!?

"UWAAAAAAA! HOT!HOT!HOT!HOT!" Shido quickly sit while screaming making me surprised. I can't believe it he's...

"Shido..." I call his name.

"Eh? Where am- Haruto?"

"Shido... is it really you!? I-I thought you were dead!?" I shook his shoulder.

"Huh? I was?" He asked, confused. He then looked at his pool of blood before he remembered as his eyes widen.

"Yeah... I was." He muttered in disbelief. "Tohka...Tohka! Where is she!?"

"Well... she is-"

" **HALVANHELV**!" We heard Tohka shouting as we turn to the sky. Tohka is holding a different weapon from before.

"-there she is." I pointed. They're dancing in the air right now.

Wait! That's right, I can prevent them from killing each other by using my CR-unit right now.

"Hey Kotori, should I interfere the fight?" I asked as I put my hand on the left ear where I put my earpiece while Shido looked at me with surprise.

"Interfere? Don't you mean-!"

"Yes." I nodded to him. "So, should I do it or not?" I asked the red-haired tsundere.

" _No need, we already have another plan B to stop them. Come back to the **Fraxinus** first._ "

As soon as she said that, we both engulfed with green light and teleport to the **Fraxinus**. Strangely, Shido's not with me. I quickly dashed towards the bridge.

"Kotori! Where's Shido?" Once the door slid open, I immediately asked her.

"He's flying." Kotori said simply, while I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

" _WWAAAAAHH!?_ " I turn my head to the screen and Shido is falling!?

Tohka who was about to swung her giant sword towards Origami, halted as she turn up to look the blue-haired boy.

" _Shido...?_ " She muttered before eyes widen.

" _Shido!_ " She dashed up to Shido and catched him.

"-AAAHH! _Eh? T-Tohka?_ "

" _Shido! You, you're alive! Shido! Shido!_ " She was crying and felt happy at the same time while hugging him.

" _Yeah... I'm alive Tohka._ " Shido smiled.

Suddenly. The sword that Tohka is holding right now is full of dark lightning.

" _...umm, Shido_."

" _What is it_?"

" _I think I couldn't control **Halvanhelv** anymore!_ " Can't control? So, that explains her giant sword do that.

" _I have to release it! It is the only way!_ "

" _N-No, you can't do that!_ " Shido panicked.

" _Then what am I supposed to do? It already reached to it's critical state now!_ "

" _Um,um..._ "

"Shido, I think it's time you should do 'that' already."

"'That'? What'd you- Oh, I get it." I muttered.

As the word: 'that' said from Kotori, Shido blushed.

" _T-Tohka, I, uh, l-let's kiss._ "

" _Kiss? What's a kiss?_ " Tohka looked at him, puzzled.

" _W-well It's when you...put your lips on mine and-_ "

Then it happened, Tohka put her lips onto his. And then, the giant sword- **Halvanhelv** , vanished into particles. And her clothes also slowly disappeared!? Why would it do that!?

I gawked at the scene before looking away with a small blush on my face.

"And it's over. Hm? Heeh, are you blushing right now Haruto?" Kotori teased with a grin.

"Shut up..." I looked at the screen again. "So it's finally over huh?"

"Yup, it is all over. For now." She added.

"What do you mean by that?"

"...There're so many Spirits out there Hana, and we don't know when or where they will coming again..." Reine explained.

"So... if a Spirits popped out, Shido have to conquer all of them, correct?" I said with matter of fact tone while looking at the screen. They're at the ground now.

"That's correct."

After looking at the screen for sec. I then walked myself out of the room.

"Where are you going to?" Kotori asked and I stopped.

"Where to? Training of course..." I said in monotone without turning back.

"But, why?" Kotori raised an eyebrow.

"It's because I'm weak Kotori..." I said simply. "I need more strength to protect someone I care about. Including you..."

I clenched my fist as I remembered when Shido got shot. It is not Tohka's fault nor Kotori's... it's because of me...

"Also..." Not only me...

"...I want to..." It's their fault too...

"...teach the AST's a lesson." I said with a deadly tone and glanced her with a cold expression making her gulped a bit. And the temperature of the room have dropped a bit.

Then, I walked out of the room and enter the simulation room.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Commander, are you sure it's wise to let him joined us?" Kannazuki, the vice-commander asked.

After Haruto walked out of the room, the intense atmosphere have gone now...

"Yes Kannazuki, it is my decision and his too." Kotori said sternly while chewing her Chupa Chups and closes her eyes. She never saw Haruto felt cold and angry like this. Not after they both met him.

Yes, Haruto was a cold kid back then, It's because Haruto told them that. Not only that, he also told them that there was an 'accident' that brings dead to his parents and he said he couldn't remembered it very well of that event. He even barely recognize his father and mother's faces too, only his uncle...

It remains mystery to him...

Fortunately, the **Ratatoskr** knew both of his parents and the 'accident' including Kotori...

"He is really reminds me of _her_." Kannazuki narrowed his eyes.

"Yes..." Kotori opened her eyes. "He is really indeed the son of **Ryousuke Touki**."

* * *

 **Ta da! Long time no see everyone!**

 **Sorry for the long update, it's b'cause that I have some business- I mean homeworks to attend to. Not to mention I'm playing games also. Currently playing hyperdimension neptunia re;birth 3 by the way.**

 **And how's this chapter? Is it good or bad? You can write it on the review or maybe PM me if you wanted to, I would like that actually.**

 **Anyway, that's all folks.**

 **Oh, and again, I'm deeply sorry for the long update.**


	6. Chapter 5: Innocent rain Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from DAL except my OC**

* * *

 **Innocent Rain**

 **Part I**

 **Haruto's POV**

A day has passed after all that event that day in the evening, everything's become calm again. Shido is, well doing his work at his house I guess. And Tohka, I'm not quite sure where is she right now. Kotori said she's going to take care of that.

And me? I decided to stay at the **Fraxinus** in VR room. Why? Training of course. And I'm still not going home not yet...

I panted and sweating like hell right now while holding my sword in Ko Gasumi stance. I feel tired right now but I manage to shrug it off. There are six more robots left for me to cut them off.

One of them rushed in towards me and want to stab me. I quickly dodge to the left and intended to slash him but it blocked. Our sword collided each other sending sparks flying from it. We struggled for a while until I pushed the sword up, releasing the sword from its grip. Seeing an opportunity, I quickly slashed diagonally downwards cutting his body off.

I didn't rest as I turned and dashed towards my other enemy and stab it. It must be surprised seeing my speed from before even though it's a robot.

I pull my sword from it and before I could turned and charged towards another one, I suddenly got kicked to the side, sending me to the wall.

"Kh! Damn...!" I grunted in pain and fell to one knee. My back is hurt but thanks to the suit, it protected me a bit. Grabbing my sword and picked myself up, I cast a quick glance to them one by one. There still four more to go.

I gripped my sword tightly and charged at them again. Two of them charged while the other two scattered. Seeing the two coming right at me, I intended to slash one of them but it managed to parries while the other one is running around behind me.

My instinct flared as the robot behind me is going to slash me. So I pushed the opponent in front of me and blocked the sword behind without turning back.

I smirk a bit before turned and slash it right hand and the head. The other one wanted to kill me but failed as I stabbed it stomach behind me. Two down two to go.

I pulled my sword and began searching around for the other two.

"Where the hell are those two?" I muttered while searching around. Suddenly, one of them coming from up top and landed behind me, I quickly turn and cut it but it ducked and punched me making me stumbled around and grabbed me from behind.

"Tch! Sneaky little bastard...!" I groaned in annoyance while struggled to free. Then his friend come down from up top and quickly run towards me.

Seeing this, I headbutt behind me, stunning it and releasing me from it. Once I got free, I quickly turn around it and use my sword to thrust it through the chest area. I noticed that the other one is still charging towards me. Feh, what an idiot.

With my sword still impaled, I rushed in making it feel surprised as it skidded to stop but I still keep running and eventually managed to stabbed right through its core. It shrieked in pain and wanted to pull my sword. I slowly push through as it shrieked in pain and agony again before the light gleam on its eye disappeared. Then I using my leg for support to pull my sword from the twos body.

"Reine, how's my result?" I asked while I slightly panted from exhaustion.

" _...28 minutes and 10 seconds. 89%_ " I frowned. Not good enough. " _Hana, you should-_ "

"Run the simulation again." I demanded, but after a while the whole room lighted and returned back into a simple white room again.

"Reine! What are you doing!?" I shouted.

" _That's enough! Haruto!_ " Kotori shouted from the speaker.

Just then the entrance door slid opened and revealed Kotori with a furious look on her face with her arms folded. She walked in followed by Reine beside her with her usual sleepy face.

"Kotori... I'd told you to run it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, but I don't want to." She responded making me frown a little.

"Why not?"

"Why? Because you've been training for almost two days and you didn't even rest a bit since that day! Look at your condition right now, and look at your own face!" Kotori scolded making me flinched a bit but I still kept my stoic face.

She's right you know? About my condition I mean. I felt really, _really_ tired right now and my face is full of scars and bruises. Whole of my body is in slight pain.

"You should rest Haru!" Kotori said with a slight concern tone in her voice.

"...She's right Hana. You really need to get some sleep. Don't you have school tomorrow?" Reine suggested.

"Says the woman who hasn't slept for 30 years." I scoffed.

"...W-Where did you heard that?"

"From Shido of course..." I responded and looked at Kotori again. "And you, the girl who told me to train non-stop, here to told me to rest."

"I admit that but I didn't forceful to you right?"

"You only let me sleep for four hours... and yes, that is forceful." I said in monotone.

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are..."

"No! I'M NOT!" She snapped.

"Well whatever, I'm going to train again, until I get strong enough... and I'm staying here until morning, whether you like it or not." I said.

"Oh God, such a stubborn one you are..." Hearing my statement, Kotori just rubbed her temples and releasing a heavy sigh.

"Oh!" Then a light bulb coming from her head. Where the hell does that thing came from? And I saw her with a smug smirk on her face.

She then whispered something to Reine's ear before she nodded and walked out of the simulation room.

"Why are you look so smug about?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll see." She smirked and somehow I got a bad feeling about this.

About two or three minutes later, Reine came back with two plastic bags on her hand and gave those to Kotori. I noticed that inside is a food, somehow the aroma is so familiar...

Don't tell me it's a...!

"Kotori, is it a...?"

"Yup, this is your 'reward', you can have it." She handed to me. Just as I wanted to reach it, she suddenly pull back her arm. "But on one condition! You have to stop your training today and go home and take a rest."

"I-I don't need that..." I muttered while looking away, trying to insist the urge of eating those takoyakis.

"Oh really~? Well, I guess I've to throw it away then, it's disappointing..." She said with fake disappointed and I clicked my tongue.

Damn it Kotori! Using my favourite food so that I could rest off...

Well, can't help it then, I can see she's worried 'bout me although she's so tsundere-ish.

Eventually I sighed while sheathed my sword behind me and returned back to my casual clothes meaning that I give up.

"Fine, I got it, I got it. Look just give those to me already..." I half-pleaded.

She released a grin which is clearly said "I win" before handed it to me. I took it.

"Alright Haru, go home alread- Wait! It's still-!" She suddenly raised her voice seeing me eat a takoyaki.

"Hm? Wot?" I raised an eyebrow while chewing the thing in my mouth. What's her problem?

"Um... you don't feel any burning sensation in your mouth while eating those?"

"*munch* Well, it's a lil' bit hot, *gulp* actually *munch**munch*..." I truthfully said that while taking another bite of it and she just jaw dropped and sweatdropped.

"Reine, it's still hot right?" She turned and asked the analysis officer who is sweatdropped too.

"...Last time I checked, yes, it is..."

Kotori then blinked for a moment and shook her head.

"N-Never mind, just go home already Haru, we have some important matters to discuss here."

I didn't say anything because my mouth is full so I just nodded and walked out from the room. After I walked out, I can hear Kotori mumbling about something. I wanted to hear what she's talking about but it doesn't matter to me anyway so I just shrugged it off and headed to the teleportation room. Still eating the tako's by the way.

* * *

So I arrived at my front house and opened the door and entered.

"I'm home..." I muttered while closing the door behind me and locked it

"Tch, why do I keep saying that? There's no people gonna greet me anyway..." I muttered again before I take off my shoes while still eating the last takoyaki and I throw the plastic bags into the trash bin at the side while walking through upstairs to the bathroom to clean my face first.

I opened the door of my bedroom, closed, locked it and head straight to the bed beside the room. I slumped down to the bed with a sigh and put both of my hands behind my head.

I took a glance to the side at the digital clock on my table. It's 11:30 PM. Another sigh escaped from me. The time flies so quick.

"I wonder how's Shido and Tohka doing right now..." I muttered while looking at the ceiling. Today, this evening. As I remembered that purple flame that healed his wounds up. Just what is that actually? It's like some kind of healing ability, I don't know... but I just hoping that he's okay.

And Tohka, that purple haired cheerful girl. Shido already told her that she could stay with him even though all of people rejected her especially _them_ , the AST.

 _I wanted to crush them..._ I wanted to teach them a lesson for almost killed my best friend. My family...

But first... I wanted to talk to them about the Spirits. I knew Kotori had told me that talking to them is useless. Well, at least I could try.

As I was in thought, I absentmindedly playing with my necklace. I lifted it in front of me and stared at it.

This necklace. It wasn't my parents who gave this to me but someone else... someone else gave this to me. A girl perhaps...? I don't know everytime I tried to remember, it was all pitch black and sometimes I get a headache from remembering it, just like I wanted to remember my parents and that 'accident'.

Who is my parents? What are their names? Who gave this necklace to me? What is his/her name? That is the questions I've been searching for until now...

Another sigh again coming from me and I released the necklace I was holding at making it fall onto my chest. I close my eyes and slowly drifting me to sleep.

* * *

 **? (Haruto's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but darkness in front of me and I got up from the water. Somehow this place, it doesn't seem weird to me.

"This place again..."

Yeah, this is the place where I dreamed before. But why am I back in here again?

And so I walked up and searching the whole place and still there's nothing except pitch black in here. Kinda little creepy though, no sounds except the step I make everytime I walk. No people in here just me.

Then I stopped as I saw a light coming up ahead. A familiar figure with long hair engulfed with light standing there.

"Right, deja vú..." I muttered.

The figure in light walked in front of me while putting her arms behind her back and stopped once she get close to me.

"Okay... who are you? Surely you're not my mother right?" I asked and I heard she's giggled before shook her head. I take that as no.

"Well then, who the hell are you?"

She was about to speak but then she looked around as if there was something. Then she looked down to the ground. I think she's sad?

She then lift her head and I can see a faint smile on her face. I was about to asked her something but she put her finger on my mouth just like last time.

Finally, she opened her mouth and said.

" _We'll meet again soon..._ "

The voice was faint and childish just like before. Soon, her body disappeared into particle of light after it there was a necklace floating. I grabbed it before it could fall.

I opened my hand and it's the same necklace from before.

"Kh!" I grunted in pain while clutching my head.

My head is throbbing hard again and again from all sides.

"Damn it...!"

I fell to the water while my vision slowly began to blur.

* * *

 ***BEEP**BEEP***

I woke up while panting and sweating on my face. I slowly sit up with a groan and put my palm on my face.

"Seriously, what the hell was that dream all about...?" I mumbled.

Then I got up and turn off the alarm, I stretched my arms up with a yawn then go to bathroom to do the usual routine in the morning.

"Hm?"

There's something wrong at my face as I looked at my own reflection on the mirror.

The scars, the bruises is gone. Last night they were still there and now it's vanished into thin air. Not only that the pain in my body especially my back is gone.

"What the hell...?" I muttered as I touched the bruise area before but there's no pain, not even the slightest.

Wounds like that sure will have to take times to heal, but this...

"Haah, forget it, my mind's hurt right about now..." I muttered while rubbing my temples. I've got a headache probably due to lack of sleep for one day.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot, today's Monday and the school has been repaired by the Restoration Forces. So I have to go to school again. Better get my things prepared then.

* * *

Arrived at the front gate, I saw a lot bunch of students here who were walking towards the school building. And then, I noticed a guy who were staring absentmindedly at the school building.

It was none other than Shido himself.

I quietly walked beside him, and then.

"What are you looking at?"

"UWAA!" He yelped in surprise and stumbled back a few meter from me. I just chuckled at his reaction. Haha! Hilarious!

"H-Haruto! Stop scaring me like that, it's not funny okay!"

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I just wanted to remember your face back at the old times when we first met." I chuckled again.

"...Would you please forget about it? It's kinda embarrassing..."

"Sorry, sorry. I just couldn't help it." I chuckled for a moment and inhale some air while Shido sighed looking at me although I can see some smile on his face. "Anyways, how are you?"

"Been fine, I guess..." Shido muttered.

"What? You don't like your first date and a first kiss?" I half-asked and half-teased making him blushed slightly.

"S-Stop taking that topic in front of everyone!" He stuttered. "N-No, it's not like that it's..." He began to mumbling about something while touched his lips. He blushed slightly.

"...Don't tell me that you're become a pervert already." I deadpanned.

"...That's seriously disgusting. What're you doing Itsuka?" A voice came from behind me I can already tell who it is without looking back.

"Oh, Tonomachi." I greeted without turning back making Shido who is in front of me, escaped from his dilly dally land.

"! T-Tonomachi. If you're there then give us some presence."

After talked a bit more we headed to the class.

* * *

"...I did, a normal amount. In fact I even called out to you. If you let me get lonely then I'll die you know." Tonomachi said while sitting in front of Shido.

"Nobody cares..." I deadpanned making him a hurt-like expression on his face.

"Ugh! Cold as ever huh Ryou." I didn't reply, just merely grunted in response.

"No, I didn't know that. Anyways go back to your own seat because homeroom's going to start soon." Shido suggested.

"It's fine. Tama-chan's going to be a bit late anyways." Tonomachi replied while waving his hands nonchalantly.

"Geez, you should stop with that nickname, she's still our teach. It sounded like a cat or maybe a seal."

"Haha, it's cute, isn't it? Though our ages are apart, but she's still completely in my strike zone."

"Well, then go hit and purpose her, she'll definitely accept you without a grudge." I suggested and I heard Shido snickered a bit.

"Huh? What are you talking about Ryou?" He's completely confused currently.

Shido was about to speak but suddenly the entrance door slid open making his shoulder shook slightly and I didn't bothered with it. The whole class was in deep silent right now. What's going on?

With that thought, I look behind and- oh it's her.

The super genius, Tobiichi Origami.

Seeing her right now. She's got wrapped on her arm and her head too. Tohka really got her very bad I guess. Somehow I kinda quite pity seeing her like this, but she's with the AST, which is most likely-no, she'll definitely become my enemy in the next future.

All gazes went at her as she walked passed my seat, she stole a glance at me and countered back. Not a friendly glance by the way. Okay I change my mind, she's now my enemy.

And she stopped at beside Shido.

"H-Hey, Tobiichi, I'm glad you're doing we-"

To all our surprise even me, Tobiichi just bowed in front of him.

"T-Tobiichi...!?"

"Sorry. Although it is not something that can be resolved with a single apology."

The room became noisy, as students questioning like "Why is the super genius apologizing to Itsuka." Or "Did Itsuka do something horrible to her?" Or "I can't stand it." Something like that.

"Wha...Itsuka, did you do something to Tobiichi?"

"I did not! If I did, wouldn't I be the one who apologizing!"

Shido replied as Tonomachi sending him a suspicious glare.

I've been thinking, why she's apologizing to him? Did something happened to them? If I remembered, Shido does not have any relationship to this white haired girl.

I think I need him to ask later about this.

"I-I'll forgive you, so for now raised your head."

Shido said and she obediently do so.

"But-" But?

She grabbed his necktie and pull his face close.

"!?"

"No cheating."

Shido look at her while sweating and make a confused face.

"...Huh?"

Just after Shido said it, the chime that signaled the homeroom rang. The students returned to their seats but still fixing their gazes at Shido and Tobiichi while murmured.

"Tobiichi, you should go back to your seat already. If teach seeing you like this, only God knows how your reputations gonna be."

She glanced at me and I glanced back. The class became quiet again as the atmosphere is getting colder and colder as we glare each other.

Eventually, the one who broke the tension was her as she released her grip from Shido's necktie and walked to her seat behind me while still glaring at me from behind, it didn't bother me anyway so I just shrug it off. And I saw Shido mouthed, "thanks." and I nodded.

Just as the time Tobiichi sat down, our homeroom teach has come as well.

"Goood morning, everyone. Homeroom is starting." Sensei greeted us cheerfully as she smiled.

"Oh right, before we attendance today, I have a surprise- Come in!"

"Mm" Someone responded, it's a girl's voice.

Must be a new transfer student, I don't know, I just didn't paying attention as I resting my head with my hand while looking outside of the window.

Then I heard the door closed and a footsteps.

"Wha..."

"..."

I could hear Shido muttered and somehow Tobiichi stopped glaring at me. Someone they know? Perhaps?

"-I am transferring in to this class today, my name is Yatogami Tohka. Pleased to be in your care."

So I was right, it's a transfer student. And she said her name was Yatogami Tohka.

...

Wait a minute? Did she just say Yatogami... TooooohkaAAAA!?

I quickly snapped my neck towards the new girl in front of the class who is writing down her name "Tohka" in a poor writing at the blackboard before nodded and turned towards us with a big grin.

I can't believe my own eyes. It's the purple haired Spirit, Tohka in our highschool uniform.

"Wh...are... you.."

"Nu?"

She turned to the source of the voice. Then there's a strange sparkle around her.

"Ohh! Shido! I missed you!"

She then called out the blue haired boy's name with a loud voice and go pass me, who is dumbfounded, and stop right beside Shido's seat.

I then blinked and blinked again to regain my composure and I heard murmurs around the class and it's all about their relationships.

I turned around and saw Shido's sweating on the forehead.

"T-Tohka, why are you here?"

"Nn, the examination and such had finished. It turns out that 99% of my power had disappeared." Tohka explained in a small voice but I can hear it, somehow.

"Well- it ended up good to me, I'm no longer cause the world to cry just by existing. Then, well, your sister did a bunch of stuffs."

So it was Kotori huh? I'm not surprised.

"A-and your family name?" Shido asked again.

"Umm, what was it again? That sleepy woman gave it to me...?" She put her hand on chin in thought.

Shido sighed and he looked at me and I shrug my shoulders.

"Geez..." He scratched his head and laid on his desk.

"Nu? What's wrong Shido? You look down- Ahh, could it be that, were you lonely when I was gone?"

"Wha... don't say something weird like that."

"Hmpf, how cold. Even though you were chasing me so wildly back then."

...!?

A gasped and murmurs from the students. Oh boy... this doesn't look good. There's gotta be a huge rumor going around our school either today or tomorrow.

"N-No, Tohka! S-saying like that will make a misunderstanding!"

"Nu? Are you saying that it was a misunderstanding? Even though, it was my first time..."

!?

Another gasped of shock and murmurs and this time it's louder than before, the class in berserk state right now. I looked around and- uh oh, not good... the boys is looking at Shido with hateful glare. I wish I could do something to turn this misunderstanding but I'm afraid it won't do much.

"!" Suddenly, my instinct flared and I reflexively stood up, turned and grabs someone's wrist.

"!?" The white haired girl seems to be surprised as she stared at me. It's because I'm grabbing her right wrist with my left hand right now.

I noticed that she's holding a pen and was about to aiming at someone. I followed the pen she's pointing at and was aiming for Tohka.

"What do you think you're doing? Tobiichi Origami?" I said making the whole students in class to put their attention to us.

Shido and Tohka turned to us with surprise look on their face.

"Let go off me..." She glared coldly.

"I will, until you give me a reason for wanted to attacking my friend..." I glared coldly back.

"Get. Your hand. Off me..."

...

The atmosphere become intense, the temperature around us become colder again. None of us flinch nor move a single bit.

"O-okay! Stop it! Let's end this now, okay! Don't fight! Ryousuke-san and Tobiichi-san, please sit down immediately!"

Eventually Okamine-sensei cut through the tension around us. I slowly the released the grip and she slowly lower her hand and put down the pen on her table before sitting down while we still glaring each other. But I didn't sit just yet, I have a thing to do first.

"Sensei, can I talk for a moment about this 'misunderstanding'?" I politely asked.

"O-okay, you can." She nodded. I softly inhaled some oxygen. Okay, Haruto let's do this, one wrong move and it's game over...

"Alright." I cough a bit making everyone attention to me. "Everyone! The thing that Shido and Tohka, that they were talked before it was just a misunderstanding." I then gestured to Tohka.

"Tohka she-um, she is uhh," Come on, think, think, think!

"She's a foreigner! Yup, she's a foreigner. You can look at her unusual purple colored hair." Then everyone looked at her and I saw some of them nodded. Good...

"Nu? A foreigner? But I-!" I cut her off before she could continue.

"Me! And! Shido met her at the 10th April that morning at the station. Remember that, Shido?" I asked him, catching him by surprise.

"E-Eh?" Everyone is looking at him, I then give her a flash wink meaning, "just follow it."

"A-Ah yeah! That's right we met her, I mean, we accidentally met her with my sister, Kotori. She said she came alone and got lost a-and asked us some direction."

Good job Shido. I then continued.

"And because she's a foreigner, her Japanese were a bit, uh, awful."

"A-awful? But my-!" I cut her off again. For God's sake girl! I'm trying to save both off your asses here! Can't you please read the situation for a sec!? Goddammit!

"And! She said she's from, from, uh, America, yes! America, am I right Shido?"

"Y-yeah, y-you're absolutely right!"

"But... this paper said that she was born in Japan not America." Hearing that, a cold sweat formed on our foreheads as Sensei grabbed a biography paper from nowhere.

We're screwed... totally screwed...

"Umu, actually sensei," Tohka spoke up. Oh my god, is she gonna make things worse!?

"Um... I was born in Japan but after that I moved and lived to America." Tohka explained with smile.

We're really- wait, what? Me and Shido looked at her.

"Oh, so that's explain your Japanese is bad. Okay, thank you for the explanation Ryousuke, you can sit now." Sensei said.

"Huh? Oh, sure." I sat down and I heard my classmates mumbling about the whole misunderstanding also the boys stopped glaring daggers at Shido now. I internally sighed in relief, it all thanks to Tohka, even though it takes a minute to understand the situation over here.

"Now then, Yatogami-san's seat will be..."

the teach searched for an empty seat.

"No need.-Move."

Tohka sent a sharp look on a student beside Shido, on the opposite side of Tobiichi to be exact.

"E-eeep!" The student stuttered and fell down from the chair. While me and Shido sweatdropped. Poor girl.

"Nn, thank you." She calmly sit down. She silently gaze at someone, no she's not looking at Shido, it's the girl behind me actually.

"..."

"..."

They both silently gazed to each other. And Shido is between them, making him feel uncomfortable as he held his head and gave a silent groan.

"Feeh, this is gonna be great..." I muttered sarcastically.

And so, the homeroom starting normally.

* * *

"*stareeeeeee*"

"Uh, Tohka?"

School's ended today and Shido invited me to walk home together along with Tohka. I was gonna say no at first seeing there's Tohka here.

Don't get me wrong, I just wanted to leave her with Shido so that she could talk with him more. But who knows what will going to happened when they're walking, so I decided to tag along. It's part of my job as a bodyguard too anyways.

"*stareeeeee*"

While we're walking the purple haired girl just staring at me causing me to feel uneasy about it. She's staring at me ever since we began to walk from school by the way.

After a bit I sighed in annoyance before stopped on track making the group stopped walking too.

"Would you please stop staring at me? It's kinda annoying y'know."

She didn't reply, just keep staring and staring at me.

...

"Ooh!"

About a while, she stopped staring as she took a step back and point a finger at me. What? Did I do something wrong?

"Y-You're that person where Shido and I first met!"

"You noticed that until now!?"

Shido and I said, almost shouted, in unison. How can she easily forgot about me!?

"What are you doing here!? Ah! -Don't tell me... are you going to kill me!?" She looked at me cautiously.

"To-Tohka listen he's not-"

"I'm not your enemy." I tried to explained.

"-I don't believe you. Y-You must be working with those mecha mecha squad as a spy!"

Hearing her, I just released a sigh.

"Look, I am really not your enemy and I'm not a spy of those damn AST. Hell, if I'm your enemy, I wouldn't have protect you from that Tobiichi before when she's going to throw you a pen."

Hearing me, Tohka seems surprised.

"I-Is that so?"

"And I also already knew about you."

"Nu? You mean..." She looked at me with wide eyes. I nodded.

"Yes, that's right. And I'm also helping Shido. Tohka, I already considered you as my friend. So from now on, you can ask any help from me alright?" I said while smiled a bit.

"He's right Tohka. Ryousuke Haruto here is my best friend so you can trust him, and if anything happens you can ask him about it beside me okay Tohka?" Shido said with a smile.

She looked at me for a moment before smiled.

"If Shido said so then okay. Pleased to meet you, uh umm, what is your name again?" She asked making us almost face faulted.

"It's Ryousuke Haruto..."

"Oh! Okay, then pleased to meet you Haruto." She greeted with a smile.

Calling me by my first name eh? Meh, I don't mind.

"Yea." I nodded before I realized something, it's already evening. "Oh, I forgot, I need to buy something. I gotta go, see you guys tomorrow then."

"Oh alright, be careful, okay?"

I nodded to Shido before turned and walked to the market on my own.

"Um! Haruto!"

"Hm?"

I stopped and looked over my shoulder to see Tohka called my name.

"About that, I mean um, I would like to say thank you for saving me from Tobiichi before." She thanked me and I gave a small smile enough for them to see it.

"Feh, no worries... and Tohka."

"Nu?"

"Have you ever tried eating takoyaki yet? It's very delicious y'know." I smirked a bit seeing Shido surprised and shook his head furiously while Tohka tilted her head.

"Tako...yaki? Shido! Can we go and eat it together? Please? Please? Please~?" Tohka whined with puppy dog eyes no jutsu? Is that everyone used to say it?

"Uh, um..." Shido gave me a betrayal look while I just shrugged as I walked forward while waving my hand nonchalantly at them.

* * *

After buying ingredients from the market for the dinner, I walked my way alone again while holding a school bag and plastic bag which is full of vegetables and such.

"Now then what shall I cook today? Hm?"

"Ah!"

Just as I turn left, I accidentally bumped in on someone, a girl judging from the voice, and she fell down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?" I dropped my school bag and was about to help her up.

She has a red eye on the right much like mine who is crimson colored but dark than her. Her left eye is being covered by her bangs for some reason so I can't see what's the color is. Her hair is black and tied in two ponytails that hanged in front. And she's wearing a black dress.

Somehow I kinda bit astonished by her beauty.

"Ara? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hm? Ah, sorry about that, here." I reached my arm and she gently grab it. I carefully pull her up to help her.

"Thank you and- Oh my, I must admit your hand is quite soft." She slightly teased me with a smile.

"Huh?" I noticed that our hand is still holding causing me to blushed a bit.

"Sorry... again." I released my hand and she softly giggled at me.

Tch damn, why do I feel so uneasy around her?

"Fufu, I should say thank you again for helping me up, um..."

"Ryousuke Haruto..." I told her my name while picking my bag up. "and don't mind it. It's my bad after all." I said to her who is still smiling.

"Ryousuke... Haruto, what a beautiful name. And I've to admit again, your eyes is very... intimidating." She remarked and I wasn't sure how to reply those.

"Uh... thanks?" I replied while averting my gaze a little making her giggled again. Internally, I was quite surprised hearing her comment about my eyes, some people would've almost freaked out already especially kids, they are very sensitive toward fears...

"Well Ryousuke-san, if you excuse me I must go right now." She bowed to me politely. I must admit she has a very good manner for sure.

"Oh, sure, alright." I nodded in response and she walked passed me.

"See you around, Haru-san~, fufufu..." She whispered in rather seductive tone while walking passed me. And did she just called my first name?

I looked behind over my shoulder and much to my surprise, she's gone...

...

After a while, I sighed. Maybe I'm just hearing things due to tiredness. Now that I mention it, I still have a little headache.

Oh wait, I haven't ask her name yet.

"Haah, never mind it." I shrugged as I continued to walk myself home.

"Now then, what shall I cook for dinner..."

* * *

 **The next day (Haruto's POV)**

"...I don't think it's gonna stop anytime soon..."

"...Yeah, you're right." I agreed.

Me and Shido right now as you can see, we are both sheltering below a tree in the shrine, looking at the countless tear dropping from the sky.

How did we get here? Well, I stumbled upon Shido on my way to school and suddenly it started to rain like hell so we both quickly ran to school, but unfortunately, we both soaked wet like shi- *ahem* pardon my language there.

So I told Shido that we both should find a shelter to dry ourselves first while waiting until the rain stopped and luckily there's a shrine near us and there's also a big tree.

Aaand here we are. Standing here below a tree.

"Man, my clothes is still wet... the weather forecast said that it's sunny today." Shido muttered with sigh.

"Shido I have an idea, why don't we just go home and skip school together, what'd you think?" I deadpanned.

"Good id- I mean! No, of course not! We can't do that."

Shido denied and I chuckled. Well honestly, I don't bother with my clothes wet like this while dashing myself to the school. I kinda like rain actually...

But no, I wouldn't do that b'cause I might catch a cold for doing that.

"Hey, Haru."

"What is it?"

"Back then, you know... while I was 'hang out' with Tohka. You were watching us the whole time right?" He asked.

"Yeah, so?" I replied nonchalantly and he scowled.

"Why would you do that? You could've hurt yourself!" Shido said and I frowned.

"So what? You want me to just standing around doing nothing while you were in danger!?" I snapped. I knew that he's worried about me, in fact, his tone showed it.

"No, it's not-!"

SPLASH!

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

SPLASH!

Shido's words were cut off before he could continued as we heard those splashing sounds. We turned and looked to see a little girl wearing a green hoodie with bunny ears and her left arm seems to be a white bunny doll. She's hopping in the middle of the rain and seems to hopping over the water puddles again and again.

I can't see her face due that she's wearing her hood right now but I can see some of her hair out of her hood. It was blue, like the color of the clear sea.. What is she doing around here?

Suddenly, the girl tripped and fell onto a puddle beneath her and her doll flew out from her hand in process.

"H-Hey!" Shido called out her with a slight panic and run towards her while I followed behind. Not caring that our clothes are gonna wet.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked while crouched and helped her to sit down.

While Shido is busy helping her, I picked up her doll that was fell down to the ground and wipe off some mud before examined it a while.

The doll is a funny looking white rabbit if you ask me. The left eye has a small pink dot while the other one is covered by eye patch.

I walked to the girl who is sitting down already and she slightly opened her blue eyes. When I take a closer look at her face, she's still young, younger than Kotori I suppose.

"Are you okay?" I crouched down and was about to presented her the doll but...

"P-Please... don't hurt me..." She suddenly feel scared as she slowly crawled behind. Am I scaring her? Is it because of my dark crimson eyes?

"Hey, we're not going to hurt you..." Shido reassured but she's still scared. Then I noticed that she's looking what I'm holding at.

"Oh, is this yours?" I presented it to her while smiled to make sure not to scare her again. "It fell so I picked it up. Here." I reached my arm to handed the doll to her.

She looked at me with small fear before looked at her doll. She slowly crawled forward and quickly snatched it from my hand.

"See? We won't hurt you right?" Shido said while smiling to her.

"What're you doing here little girl? You could have catch a cold if you playing around in the middle of the rain y'know." I gently said to her. But suddenly, she felt scared again as she looked at me again and she quickly run.

"Hey, w-wait! I didn't meant to scare you like that..." I muttered at the last words as I saw her run to nowhere.

"She's gone. It wasn't your fault, Haru..." Shido comforted as he put his hand on my shoulder beside me while I closed my eyes and put my palm in front of them.

I sighed. Great... now I fell bad, remembering her expression when she looked at me just make me feel downhearted. And it's not my first time scaring a little girl you know? It's already two times including this. Geez, why do I have these kind of eyes? Seriously, it looked like a vampire's eyes already.

"Haah, forget it... C'mon, let's just head to school. It's almost eight I think." I said in rare low voice.

I turned and run out from the shrine. Before that, Shido looked at me, staring at me with worried face then he followed me.

Unknown to us, the white rabbit doll is peeking at us as we ran from the place.

* * *

Thankfully, we arrived at school 10 minutes before the homeroom start.

I was sitting at my seat while gazing the rain dropping outside. Somehow, I felt peace just by watching and listening to it. I still feel a little downhearted because of the event this morning, I sighed.

"Um... Ryousuke-san..."

"Hm?"

I heard a girl's voice beside me so I turned and looked at her she's wearing an apron and is holding a lunch box with chocolate cookies in it.

"U-Um, w-would you like to try it?" She offered with a slight shaky tone, probably my eyes...*sigh*

"Hm... sure." A bite won't hurt right? And it looks tasty.

I took one and eat it. I slowly munch it to taste it before I swallowed it. It's a bit delicious.

"S-So how was it?" She asked.

"... It's not bad actually." I replied honestly and she beamed to smile.

"Thank you!" She bowed to me before run towards her friends.

That's it? I just get a thanks? Not that like I care though, I was expecting more.

I sighed and turning my gaze outside again. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention why the female students are wearing aprons, it's because they have home economics class while the male's don't. And don't ask me why.

Soon I heard someone running at the hallways.

"Shido!"

Judging by the voice, it was none other than Yatogami Tohka herself. Her shout making Shido shot from his seat and swaying side to side unsteadily. The door slid opened revealing Tohka in her school uniform and wearing an apron while holding a lunch box.

She skipped to Shido's seat in front of him and placed the box on the table.

"I made these things called cookies! Everyone in cooking class helped me make them, and this is the result! Please try them!"

"Uh, um..."

Shido felt cold breeze flow to him, I can tell it. No, it wasn't Tohka of course but it's b'cause of the boys glaring him, even Tonomachi, with full of jealously. I wonder why the male students didn't glare dagger at me when that girl offered me a cookie. Might be because they scared of me.

What? I didn't threaten or do anything to them.

"Um... Tohka."

"Nu? What's wrong? You're not going to eat it?"

I turned and looked at them

"I...err... about that..." Shido said with slight twitch in his neck.

"Ugh...I see, it's because mine isn't good is it?" Tohka's shoulder slumped down and her red ribbon deflating somehow.

"T-That's not it! I would never think of that Tohka, I bet they're really good." Shido claimed making her perked up again.

"Really!? Then, try it Shido!" Tohka offered with a big smile.

"O-Okay then..."

He took one cookie from the container and was about to put it in his mouth until suddenly there's a white glint from the corner of my eye.

Acting on pure instinct, I quickly stood up and reflexively caught that thing between my point and middle fingers while my eyes closed and one hand my pocket. Whoa! Damn, I'm good. I think the training I did this whole time is really kicking in.

As much as I want admire myself but that's not problem right now. The problem is the that I holding between my fingers. It's flat, metal and white. I'm guessing that it is a fork. I opened my eyes in half-lid and see the two friends, who is standing up in front of me.

Tohka is looking at me with surprise at the same time awed.

Shido is, well, he freak out a bit. I was quite amused seeing them.

I turn my gaze to the thing I'm holding. My guess is right, it's a fork and I know just the one who's throwing it.

"What are you doing?" I glanced over my shoulder with an annoyed look. "Tobiichi Origami..."

She made a posture like she was thrown something as her right hand stretched out. Some of her bandages were gone. Her face is unemotional like always but I can see that she's quite surprise.

' _How can he managed to catch it? Not even my teammate could do that. Ryousuke Haruto... who are you?_ ' She glared at me suspiciously.

"This is the second time you trying to hurt my friend Tobiichi..." I glanced coldly while throwing the fork on her table.

"Tobiichi! Why're you doing that! It could have hurt Shido and Haruto!" Tohka exclaimed while frown.

But the white haired girl didn't responded. She walked to them- Shido's seat to be in fact, while she passed me, she shot a glare to me and I countered.

She put the container on Shido's table.

"You don't have to put Yatogami Tohka's thing in your mouth. If you going to eat something, then eat this-"

I tilted my head behind Tohka when Tobiichi open it. The cookies is in good shape.

"Err..."

"Don't interfere! Shido's going to eat my cookies!" Tohka loudly said.

"The one who is interfering is you. You should leave immediately."

"What're you saying? Coming afterwards and acting all high and mighty!" Tohka loudly said.

"The order in which we arrived doesn't matter. I cannot allow you to have him ingest with your cookies."

"Wha-WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"You did not sufficiently wash your hands. What's more, while you were baking, you choked during the rising of the wheat flour. Causing you to sneezed three times, this is unusually unhygienic." Tobiichi said straightly.

"Wha-?"

All of the explanation just making Tohka confused as her eyes spun around but she shook it off and when to bickering with Tobiichi again.

Meanwhile, Shido and I just looking at them while sweatdropped.

"Haah... why am I in this situation?" Shido hung his head, still holding Tohka's cookie on his hand.

I didn't say anything, I just patted his shoulder to comfort him while looking at the two girls fighting around.

"Sh-Shut up! There's no way cookies from someone like you could ever be delicious!" Tohka shouted before taking her cookie, put it in her mouth and chewing it-

"Fuaa..." I don't know why is she making an expression like that. Maybe her cookies is delicious.

But then Tohka immediately shook her head.

"Hmph, it wasn't such a big deal! If your cookie is like that, then mine is more delicious!"

"That is most unlikely. You should just admit your defeat."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!?"

"What?"

"Ca-Calm down, both of you..." Shido went in between them to break their fight.

"Nu... then Shido, whose cookies do you want to eat?" Tohka asked.

"Eh...?" He just make an idiotic voice. I sighed.

"She ask you which one are you going to eat you dumbass..."

"I knew that but..."

"Well, Shido...?" Tohka asked again while Tobiichi didn't say anything.

After a while, Shido sighed and took Tobiichi's cookie while still holding Tohka's and eat them at the same time.

"Uh... yeah, they both great! They both taste great!"

Tohka and Tobiichi just stared at Shido's condition.

"Umu, my cookie was eaten a bit faster."

"Mine was 0.02 seconds faster."

Those words were said at the same time.

"Err..."

Shido and I looked at each other and sighed. He's thinking what I'm thinking right now: the girls will never ever stop bickering to each other.

* * *

 **After school (Haruto's POV)**

"Haah, I'm really gonna catch a cold to this..." I muttered with sigh while running to my house. It's still raining, and my clothes soaked wet once again.

Along the road, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I stopped below a tree at the shrine and snatched my phone. Wonder who's calling me?

"Ah, it's just Kotori..." I slide the screen. "What is it?"

" _Haru-nii! Could you- wait, is that a raining sound? Where are you at right now?_ "

Uhh, am I talking to Kotori right now? B'cause her voice isn't stern and rude anymore, she came back to her childish voice not to mention that she's calling me "Haru-nii" again.

Unless... they are two Kotoris!?

" _Haru-nii? What's wrong, are you there?_ "

No, no, no. One must be the fake Kotori and one must be the real Kotori. So all this time... I was talking to at the **Fraxinus** is the fake one...?

" _Haru-nii...?_ "

But... the one who is calling me right now... is she the real one? Uhh... I'm so confused...

Okay calm down, I have a plan.

"Okay..." I inhale some air and exhaled.

"Who are you? What have you done to my considered little sister Kotori!?" I asked sternly.

" _E-Eh?_ _What are you talking about Haru-nii? Of course it's me have you forgotten about me already?_ " Got ya!

"Aha! You just admit that you're Kotori meaning that you are the fake one! Now, tell me where is she?"

" _...Huh?_ "

"Look, I don't know who you are but I'm going to find you and I'm going to kill you if you don't tell me where you hid the real Kotori..." I warned in cold tone and she gulped.

" _What are you-_ _Grr!_ _J-Just come to our house right now! Haru no baka!_ " She hung up in rude tone again.

Wait a minute. She's the real one? I thought that- argh! Screw it!

I sigh heavily.

"Hm?"

I feel like I'm being watched so I turned to see no one. Great, now I feel paranoid. I put my palm on my face and shook my head before I run towards Shido's house.

 **Part 1 End**

* * *

 **Hey there folks!**

 **Oh as you can see, we already entered Yoshino arc. I think I made Haruto a bit OP don't you think?**

 **About Haruto's pairings, would you like to help me please?**

 **I was thinking about: OC x Haruto and Kaguya x Haruto y'know.**


	7. Chapter 6: Innocent Rain Part II

**Hey there folks! I'm back! It's been a while, eh? Well to be honest, school's really getting on my way to wrote this fic...**

 **Oh! Just so you know, Haruto's English VA will be Johnny Yong Bosch while the Japanese will be Hiroshi Kamiya from now on.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC**

* * *

 **Innocent Rain**

 **Part II**

 **Haruto's POV**

I sighed as I finally reached Shido's house. I knocked the door in front of me.

"Coming!" A shout came from the inside. Judging by the voice, it must be Kotori.

Six seconds later the door opened, revealing the red haired girl who hairs is tied with black ribbon.

"Oh, Kotori. Thank God, you're okay..." I said with a slight relief.

""Thank God you're okay" that's not it! Are you screwing with me when I called you a minutes ago!?" She said angrily.

"What? I thought you are the fake one by that time- hold on, are you the real one or the fake?" I asked in monotone.

"Of course it is me idiot! It's just that I..." Kotori suddenly stopped speaking.

"Hm?"

"N-Never mind that! Just come in already, or else I'm gonna lock the door and leave you here until you feel cold."

"If you do that then I just go home." I countered.

"Grr... whatever! Are you coming in or not?" She frowned.

"Alright, alright..."

Hearing my response, she pulled the door wider to let me in and I do so.

I went in and take off my shoes and socks while Kotori closed the door, locked it and went in to living room to watch the TV I guess cause I can hear sounds from that room.

"Hm? Oh, my clothes still soaked wet. Not to mention my hair too." I muttered.

I sighed and went in to living room to see Kotori sitting on the sofa while watching TV.

"...Good evening Hana."

"Oh hello... wait, Reine?" I turned to looked at the sleepy face woman wearing a white pajamas, and a towel hang around her neck. Why is she here anyway?

"...Do you want a cup of tea?" She offered and I nodded to her in response before turn to Kotori.

"Hey Kotori, have you got any towel that I can use? My hair's wet you know." I asked.

"Hm... I think there's one over there." She pointed to the right while still watching the TV.

"Ah, thanks." I walked and took it before drying my hair for a sec and place it back.

"And have you got any spare clothes that I can wear?" I asked again.

"Nope, sorry..."

"I see... well, no choice then." I muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She turned and- "WAAAHH!? W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARU!?"

"What?" I responded as I already take off my jacket and was about to unbuttoning my shirt.

"W-Why are you taking off your clothes!?" She exclaimed and there's a slight blush on her cheeks.

Oooh, I see.

"Why? Because I'm wet as hell that's why, I don't wanna get sick you know." I answered while taking off my tie and unbuttoning my shirt.

"W-Wait! H-Haruto! I-I said wait!" She stammered and her blush is reddening. She closed her eyes with her palms.

"Pfft..."

"Eh?" She peeked and see me with black T-shirt with my necklace revealed.

"Hahaha! Ko-Kotori you, haha! You should see your own face right now hahaha!" I laughed again and again while holding my stomach. Oh God! You should see her face right now! Hahaha!

"Grrrrrggh...!"

"Haha, hehe... feh, Kotori...?" I slowly stopped laughing and saw her eyes is covered by her bangs and she's radiating a red aura...

Uh oh, I think I went to far...

"K-Kotori. Look, hear me just a sec, I'm just messing with you so..." I tried to apologize but her aura is getting bigger and bigger.

"Ha...ru...TOOO!" She leaped from the sofa and her leg stretch out at me.

And upon that moment... only God knows what will happen to me next...

* * *

"Kotori! What the hell is this all about!?" Shido asked at her sister sitting on the sofa and watching TV.

"Oh! O-Onii-chan. Welcome back!" Kotori greeted.

"Oh I'm home... wait, that's not it!"

He replied normally without thinking, and furiously shook his head.

"You brought Tohka here, didn't you? Oh, and this training she mention, what on earth is going on!?"

"Now, now, calm down, calm down..."

"How can I calm down!? W-Why is she doing here!? Isn't she supposed with Reine-san as usual!?" Shido asked again in irritation.

"You should ask her that Shido." I told him while sitting and reading a novel at the dining table that was separating the living room and the kitchen.

"Oh...? Thanks Haru- wha!? Since when did you came here!?"

"About twenty minutes ago." I said simply.

"I-I see... what happen to your face?" He asked.

Well, my face is practically have small bruises, it all thanks to Kotori, because I've been joking with her too much and she strike me down right on the face.

"I just went into hell..." I said while sipping my tea as Kotori just "hmph!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind that, by the way Reine's over there." I pointed out and he followed suddenly he stiffened.

"...Ah, I'm coming in."

Reine arrived at the dining table. She was adding the sugar cubes into a hot cup.

"Re-Reine-san, what're you doing?"

"Fhm?" She looked at the cup before scratched her head. "...Ah, I'm sorry, I think I added a lot of sugar."

"No! That's not it!" Shido panted slightly before patted his chest to calm down and said:

"What's all this about? Shouldn't Tohka be currently living at the **Fraxinus**?"

"Same here, I would like to know that too." I added and raise my hand while still reading.

"...Aah, that's right. I should've given you an explanation." Reine said while rubbing her eyes. "...But before that, wouldn't it be better if you wear some clothes first?"

"Huh? ...Ah! I forgot about that!"

With that he ran out of the room while I snickered a bit.

* * *

"Taking care of Tohka?" Shido, who's already wear his clothes up, asked the two girls in front of us.

"...Yes. After you kissed her, you sealed her Spirit's power. There's currently something like an invincible connection between Shin and Tohka." Reine explained.

"A connection?"

"...To put it simply. When Tohka's mental state become unstable, there's a chance that her spiritual power that sealed within your body will reflux."

"Wha...?"

"Her crazy power will return to her if she's mad or something?" I said and sipped the tea.

"...That is correct." She nodded.

"But still, I have a question: Why can Shido seal her power?" I asked and Shido seem to want to know it as well.

Hearing me, Kotori got her lolipop out of her mouth.

"I don't know...even **Ratatoskr** didn't know much of the details..." Kotori stated.

"I see..." Shido muttered and I sighed. And thus, another mystery...

"...Back on the main subject." Reine continued and she takes Shido's cup and began to pouring to another cup.

"If Tohka's or any Spirit's mental state becomes unstable, there's a possibility that her powers will return to her. And she seems stable when she's near you. Please note that until the special housing unit for Spirits is complete, she'll have to stay with you." Reine explained while putting sugar cubes in the tea cup that she poured before causing us sweated.

"I-Is that so?" Shido said.

"Anyways, since she's staying here, this will be the part of your training." Kotori said.

"Another training? But didn't I already sealed Tohka already?"

"Who said that Tohka is the only Spirit?" Kotori stated making Shido surprised while I didn't. Actually, I already knew that before when Kotori told me that back at the ship.

"...We have confirmed that there's more and possibly more disastrous than Tohka. We have to get you ready for them, Shin."

"B-But what about the AST?"

"That won't be a problem." I said and Shido turned to me.

"Eh?"

"If they start to interfere. I'll take care of them..." I said and sipped my tea. ' _Business and personally..._ '

' _Haruto..._ ' Shido looked at me with concern while Kotori looked at me grimly.

"Ah, Kotori, can you tell us more about **Ratatoskr**? And when did you join that organization?" Shido asked.

"Hm... I guess it's the right time. Okay, let me get straight to the point."

* * *

And thus, Kotori explained about the organization. It was originally from by volunteers, or to put it simply, it was like some kind of nature conservation association and of course their existence isn't publicly announced.

"You got that?"

"A nature conservation association huh?" Shido muttered.

"And I was appointed as a commander of the combat unit of **Ratatoskr**... around five years ago before we met Haruto, I think..."

"Around five years... huh- wait! Wha!?" Shido stammered and I feel surprised.

"Stop spouting crap. Five years ago... you were only 8 years old that time!" Shido exclaimed in disbelief.

She became commander at 8 years old!? Is this organization is crazy or something, I mean she was just a kid that time!

"Well, during those few years, it was something like training. It was recently that I have taken the command post."

"But how in the world that you became a commander that time, I mean, you were just a small girl."

"Well, to put it simply Haruto, they realized that I possess an overflowing intelligence."

"How can we be convinced by something like that!" Shido exclaimed.

"Yeah I agree, I mean overflowing intelligence? Pfft, you gotta be kidding." I scoffed.

"Hey! Do you want to me to kick you again?" She asked sternly.

"H-Hey stop it both of you." Shido said. "So Kotori, this double personality of yours was it their fault?"

Two personality...? I see, so that's why she's like that huh...

After he asked, Kotori just snorted.

"That's simplistic and rude. Think a little before you say anything. It's because this is..."

"This is?"

"..." She didn't say anything.

"-It's not important. Right now, the most important information that you have the power to do seal the spirit."

"Hey, don't just change the subject I want to know too y'know." I said but she ignored me.

"Got it Shido? So make your choice: From now on, will you accept or not to capture the Spirits' heart for us?"

After hearing her statement, Shido pressed his lip together while thinking. For a while, he scratched his hair and give a big sigh.

"Give me a time to think..."

"Well, that's okay for now." Kotori said with a sigh before directed her gaze at Reine. "Then Reine, the preparations?"

"...Okay, leave them to me...or rather, everything's already complete." Reine replied and Kotori just whistled."

"As expected. You work fast."

"Preparations? What's that about?" Shido asked as he raise a brow.

"Eh? Therefore, Tohka's room preparations already decided. She's going to stay at the second floor of the guest room." Kotori replied simply.

"Wa-Wait a minute! You said to let me think for a moment right!?"

"Yes, that's why you shouldn't think about things here. Take your time and think."

"Don't speak the impossibleeeee!" Shido shouted making me and Kotori closed our ears.

"Jeez, stop yelling it'll deafen our ears..." I remarked. "Also stop whining around about little things like that Shido."

"Little things!? Isn't it something wrong with having a young girl and boy of the same age living in the same house!"

As Shidou's face was beet red when he said that, Kotori coldly laughed at him.

"If you were able to make such mistakes, we wouldn't have any hardships at all."

"But even so that's-!"

"Hey Shido..." I tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?"

He turned to me and saw my finger pointing at something, or rather someone, and he follow it.

"...!" Shido saw Tohka looking at us from the door. I think she's here a while ago when Shido yelled. She probably heard our conversations, now that I mention it, her face looks sad.

"...Shido. As I thought, I can't? I... can't stay here?" She muttered.

Hearing her, Shido gave a long sigh.

"I-I understand." Shido mumbled before I turned to Kotori.

"So Kotori, are we done here?" I asked the red haired girl and she nodded in response.

"Good..." I muttered and drink the tea until the cup is empty. "Thanks for the tea."

I got up and took my jacket and shirt that was hanging around the chair where I sit and it's already dry after all the talk we did. The tie is in my bag by the way.

"Eh? Where are you going Haru?" Kotori asked.

"Going home of course..." I replied while wearing my shirt without buttoning it since I'm lazy feel lazy about it.

"But it's still raining and you haven't take a bath and eat anything yet. Why don't you take a shower first and have a dinner with us here?" Shido suggested but I shook my head.

"No need, I got some stuffs back home and I'm gonna take a bath there, plus this rain won't bother me anyway." I said as I finished wearing my jacket.

"I see... be careful alright?" Shido said and I nodded.

"Yeah, see you guys later then." I picked up my back at walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow at school Tohka." I said as I walked pass to her who's still standing at the door.

"Um." She nodded.

Just as I finished wearing my shoes, I turned the door knob and-

"Wait! Haruto!"

"Hm?"

Someone's calling me, it was Tohka's voice. I turned and saw her holding a transparent plastic bag with cookies in it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here!" She showed the bag to me. "It's a cookies! There's still some left, so I thought that I should give it to you."

"Oh." I said while took the bag. "Why're you giving these to me?"

"It's because you are my friend right?" Tohka answered. "Isn't this what friends supposed to do? And you're really kind to me just like Shido."

Kind huh...?

"Feh, thanks..." I smiled softly, which is kinda rare.

' _Ooh, this is the first time I see him smiling._ ' Tohka thought as she looked at me.

"Well anyways, I should get goin'. Thanks for the cookies." I said as I turned around and opened the door

"Um! See you tomorrow Haruto!" She waved to me and I did the same without looking back.

* * *

 **Next Day**

I yawned silently as I sat down to my seat in the classroom. Man, Tohka's cookies are really good I must admit, I already ate them last night.

Just then, the door opened and showed Shido with an extremely tired face, dragging his legs to his seat. Huh, what happened to him yesterday?

"Oh hey... eh? You look terrible Itsuka." Tonomachi asked with a puzzled voice.

"...Aah, a little something." He replied with a wry smile, then let out a small sigh.

After that, Tonomachi looked at me like I know something happened to Shido.

"Don't ask me..." I shrugged since I didn't know anything.

"Oh yeah, I heard that net radio, what was up with that? It was pretty damn interesting." Tonomachi said while seems to suppressing his laughter.

Shido's face twitched upon hearing those words.

"Y-you've already heard it? that..."

"Oh, I listened to it a little before I left the house. But... that's supposed to be a joke right? It would be scary if that were real."

"Ah...Hahahaha... Yeah, y-you're right..."

"Listened to what exactly?" I asked.

"You didn't know that Ryou?" I shook my head. "Well, then listen closely."

Tonomachi whispered something to me.

"Oh I get it..." After he finished, I said casually while trying to hold my laugh. Oh man, that was the word used by Shido when he was in middle school!

"Hey dude, I told you to delete it right?" I said to Shido.

"W-Well... I was totally forgot about it..." He responded while scratching his hair.

"That so? Hm... what was it again? Oh yeah, was it: This world, it is filled with deceit. The adults are all rotten. We can't be like that. Show them the power, the overflowing wonder. We-"

"S-S-Stop iiiiiitttttt!" He shouted in embarrassment while I just chuckled. Oh yeah, didn't I mention that Shido was a chuunibyou.

Shido panted while sweating furiously after a while, he managed to catch his breath.

"Shall I continue?"

"Don't!" He put his palm in front of my face gesturing to stop.

"Oh OK..."

"H-Hey Tonomachi, what are you looking at?" Shido asked while trying to change the topic.

"Ah, this— Oh yeah, I also want to ask you about something." He responded while gazing seriously at the back of the manga magazine.

"W-what is it?"

"Nurse, miko, or maid... Which one do you like most?" He asked seriously.

"...Huh?"

Shidou let out a startled voice due to Tonomachi's unexpected question.

"It's been decided that the gravure costume for the next issue will be based on the readers' voting poll... This is so troubling."

"...Ahh, is that so..." Hearing him, Shido just let out a sigh.

"So? Which one do you like!?" Tonomachi thrust the magazine in front his face.

"Eh...errrrmm...then...the maid...?" Shido replied making his right brow twitched.

"...And what about you Ryou?" He asked me.

"I'm not interested..." I spoke in monotone.

"Oh come on! Just give me your opinion!"

I looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"Miko..."

"To think that you would like maids and mikos! I'm sorry but our friendship ends here!"

"..."

Shidou and I looked at each other before Shido scratched his cheek and sat down while I place my chin on my hand and looked outside.

"H-Hey! Why're you ignoring me, you two!"

"...Our friendship ends here, right?" Shido and I spoke in unison.

"Hey, What the heck? Aren't you two being too serious. Don't you think a world where Maid lovers, Miko and Nurse lovers can coexist in peace is also kind of good?"

Looks like he's at the nurse faction huh?. Meh, I don't care about it as he was still blabbering to us until the bell rings.

* * *

"Shido! It's time for lunch!" Tohka exclaimed while docking her desk to his own.

And at the same time, someone also docked her desk to Shido's.

"Nu... what do you want? You're disturbing us." Tohka frowned at the white haired girl.

"That's my line." Tobiichi countered.

"Here we go again..." I muttered while eating my food.

"We-Well...Calm down. Isn't it okay if everyone eats together? Right...?" Shido said while sweating a bit.

When he said that, reluctantly, Tohka and Tobiichi quietly sat down. And then both of them took out their own bentos from their respective bags.

Shido followed, bringing out his own bento, and placed it on the table. All of them opened their lids together, and then—

"..."

Tobiichi narrowed her eyes sharply at Tohka's and Shido's food.

"Nu? Wha-what? Even if you give me that look, I won't give it to you." Tohka stated as she noticed Tobiichi's gaze.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Th-This is..." Shido stuttered.

I wonder what's going on? With that in thought, I stopped eating and turn around and take a look inside their bentos. Their food looks identical.

"Actually. This was being sold by the lunch vendor this morning and coincidentally Tohka was also there—"

"Liar."

Tobiichi interrupted Shido, and took his bento box lid.

"154 days ago, you bought this at the discount shop that is in front of the station for 1580 yen, and you are still using it. This is not something from the lunch vendor."

"H-How do you know something like tha-?"

"That isn't important right now."

Meanwhile, I can't help but sweating at her. I remembered that I was with Shido at that time too. And of course we bought the same stuff. Now that I mention it, I have the same bento box as him.

Jeez, was she spying on Shido at that time...?

"Muu, what were you two talking about just now? Don't split up the group!" Tohka raised her voice while puffing up her cheeks from Shido's right side.

And after that, an alarm is on and the whole class was in silent.

-It's the spacequake alarm.

"Tch, again huh..." I muttered as I narrowed my eyes.

"..." Tobiichi immediately stood up and stormed outta classroom.

"Nu? What's going on?" Tohka asked, feeling confused.

And then the classroom door opened revealing Okamine-sensei and Reine.

"Everyone! It's the alarm! Please evacuate to the underground shelter!"

While saying that, I closed my bento, put it in my bag and stood up, hands in the pocket. The students in the class began to left the room.

"Evacuate...?" Tohka asked again as Shido began to stood up.

"Yeah." I nodded as I stopped in front of them. "We should go now."

Shido nodded in response while Tohka is still confused but later, nodded. After that, we followed the other classmates to the shelter.

* * *

"Reine-san, is it okay if we didn't bring Tohka along?" Shido asked.

The three of us is standing behind Tohka, who is lining up while looking around.

"...Yes. With her powers currently in a sealed state, Tohka isn't that different from other humans. Also, if she sees the battle between the Spirit and the AST, she might be troubled if she remembers the time it happened to her. I told you right? **Ratatoskr** wants to avoid having Tohka accumulate stress as much as possible." Reine explained.

"Ho-Hora, Itsuka-kun, Ryousuke-san, Yatogami-san, even Murasame-sensei too! P-Please don't just stop and stand over there! If you don't hurry and evacuate, the dangerous is danger!" Our homeroom teacher said in high pitched voice and her words were rather confusing.

"Haah, we shouldn't get caught, otherwise it'll be a troublesome for us. Hey Shido, I think we should leave Tohka to sensei for now." I suggested.

"Okay then." Shido nodded then took Tohka's hand and placed it to Sensei's hand.

"Sensei, I'm counting on you to take care of Tohka!"

"Eh? Y-yes of course!" Dumbfoundedly, she nodded.

"Shido...? Haruto...?"

Tohka curved her eyebrows in uneasiness.

"Tohka, listen. Please evacuate together with Sensei to the shelter."

"What about you two? What are you going to do?"

"Ah...we, have an important task to do. Go on ahead without us. Okay?"

With that, we turned and ran outside the school building. While we're running, the two girls were shouting worriedly to us.

"Eh!? Itsuka-kun, Ryousuke-san, and Murasame-sensei! Where are you three going!?" Okamine-sensei shouted.

"Shido... Haruto..." Tohka muttered and held a hand to her chest with a sad face.

* * *

After we ran outta building, we teleported to the **Fraxinus** , and quickly ran to the bridge.

"It's about time you guys arrived in time." Kotori said while chewing her lolipop.

"What's the situation Kotori?" I immediately asked as I looked at the screen. From what I can see there's a crater just like when me and Shido first met Tohka. However, it was smaller than Tohka's.

"A spacequake just happened. Just a small damage and no casualties." She replied.

"I'd like to say that we got lucky this time, but the Hermit has always been like this." Kannazuki said.

"The Hermit?" Shido and I asked simultaneously.

"That's the name of this Spirit. Records state that she has a quiet, docile nature." Kotori said.

"There's also a Spirit name **_Bahamut_**. And she's not only appears in Japan, she can be appeared in many other countries in Asia such as Indonesia and China." Kotori stated.

"Ba-Bahamut?" Shido muttered out loud and Kotori continued.

"Yes, record says that she's very agile and fast, even making the AST have a hard time to get her. Not only that, she can manipulate lightning very well."

We both surprised after hearing that.

"A Spirit who can controls lightning... Bahamut, huh?" I muttered before looked at the screen again.

The main screen was zoomed in on the crater that the recent spacequake created. There was a small person, clad in green, standing at the center. The left hand had something small and white on it. A light green aura was radiating from the person's body too.

The screen zoomed in on the Spirit's face...

"!" We both gasped and our eyes widen.

"She's...!" Shido exclaimed.

"The girl from yesterday..." I finished.

The blue-haired little girl from the shrine... a Spirit.

"What did you two say!? When did this happened?" Kotori questioned loudly.

"Yesterday, when we were going to school at the shrine. She was playing around in the middle of rain." Shido explained and I nodded.

"Strange. There were no spiritual disturbances detected around that time." Kannazuki commented while examining a data on a tablet.

"Then it's the same as Tohka's case, huh?" Kotori concluded.

Same as Tohka? Does she mean that she came here without any quake?

"Hm..." I crossed my arm in thought. Is it possible that a Spirit can come to our world without triggering any spacequake? If it possible, why would they come here with a quake...?

"The AST is on the move!" A woman's voice broke from my thought. "They're commencing fire at the Hermit!"

We turned to the screen to see the AST were all shooting at that little girl from all sides, explosions soon following from the shots. In spite of their efforts, the girl flew up, unscathed, and proceeded to fly away from the AST. They quickly chased after her, attempting to take her down.

"Those guys... doing that to a little girl. She didn't even fight back..." Shido bit his lower lip.

"Unforgivable... those bastards...!" I growled as I clenched my fist.

"A target's appearance doesn't matter to the AST," Kotori elucidated. "As long as that girl's a Spirit, they will show no mercy."

Hearing what she said just making me clenched my fist more in rage.

"Help me with this, Kotori! ...I want to save that girl...!" Shido said in determination.

"I'll go with you." I added.

"Haruto...! But-"

"Don't you forget it? I said I don't want to standing around doing nothing right? Besides, it's my job as your bodyguard too."

"Haruto..." Shido looked at me with worriedly. Of course, he won't let his friends to get hurt especially me and Kotori.

"Okay, I understand, just don't hurt yourself 'kay?" Shido said and I nodded.

"So you already decided huh? Now that's my Onii-chans" Kotori, looking happy, made her candy rod stand up.

She then turned to the crews on the lower bridge.

"Now then, all members prepare for a Level One capture!" She shouted.

"ROGER!" They began manipulating their consoles all at once.

While Kotori was gazing upon this scene, she licked her lips.

"Now... let us begin our Date!"

* * *

"You sure this is the place?" I asked as I placed my finger on the left ear.

After being teleported to the nearest location of the Hermit, we entered a building and found ourselves at some kind of storage area of some store. I'm guessing it's a clothes shop cuz there's a lot of mannequins here.

" _Positive._ " Kotori replied while we both gazing around. " _You guys better be quick, otherwise we won't know what move the AST's gonna make._ "

"Got it."

"Man, it's so dark in here..." Shido remarked.

I agree, it's black here and the only light was the large metal gate that was opened slightly. Wish there's a light switch over here...

"Are ya two here to bully Yoshinon, too?" A mischievous voice echoed.

Shido made a small yelp but I just keep calm. It looks like the voice is coming from... the ceiling?

With that in mind, we both looked up top and saw the girl standing upside down. Let's just say she's defying the laws of physics.

She flipped over and slowly descending to the ground.

"Oya? I was wonderin' who it was but aren't ya that lucky pervert Onii-san and that old man who was scarin' Yoshinon that time?" The puppet spoke with a cheeky tone and a hand gesture. How can she do that with one hand actually?

Wait a sec... OLD MAN!?

"Did you just called me old man!?" I said, almost shouted.

"Yaah, it's b'cause ya have ashy hair." It spoke again making my eye twitched.

"Hey! I'm sixteen for Christ sake! Just because is my hair looks like that, it doesn't mean I'm old get it!?"

My retort making the girl seems to be scared as she took a step back.

"C-Calm down Haru, if you scared the girl then we won't be able to save her." Shido said and I just released a sigh.

" _Now, now, I suggest you guys should prepare yourself cause the choices are coming:_ "

① "Aah, long time no see. How you doing? You okay?" Frankly give a normal greeting.

② "Lucky Pervert? What do you mean by Lucky Pervert, Huh!" Give a casual tsukkomi.

③ "Fuu..., we don't know. For we, are just a wanderer passing by." Go with the 'Hard-Boil' act.

"Number 3 is kinda weird..." I commented.

" _Hm... okay then Shido pick number 3._ " Kotori commanded.

"Uuh... what the heck is that?" Shido muttered. He immediately found a chair beside him and put one of his legs on the chair and say-

"Fuu..., we don't know. For we, are just a wanderer passing by." He brushed his hand through his hair and there's a sparkle behind him.

...

WOOOOSHH...

We were silent for a while followed by a wind from nowhere passing us...

' _Haah... t-this is embarrassing..._ '

"Fu, Ha-Hahahahaha!"

The puppet, shook its head while laughing.

"Whaaat? Unexpectedly Onii-chan are you a facetious person? Ahahaha, no one would do that nowadays."

"Ha-Haha...I'm glad that you enjoyed it."

"Pfft! Feh, hahahaha!"

Unable to hold it, I laughed too while banging the ground.

"Wh-Why are laughing too!?"

"I-It's because- hahaha! It's so hilarious! You should do that again! Hahaha!" I laughed and laughed again. Oh God! I can't stop!

"Shut up..." Shido said bluntly while his brow twitched and he turned to the girl again. "Um, my name is Itsuka Shido and my friend here is Ryosuke Haruto." He introduced while gesturing to him and lastly, me who's still on the ground, laughing.

"What's your name?"

"Ah, what a mistake! For Yoshinon of all people, to forget my own introduction! Yoshinon is Yoshinon's name, cute right? Cute right?"

"Aah...it's a nice name." Shido said. "Hey Haru, would you stop laughing already?" Shido whispered to me, I slowly stopped laughing and catch my breath.

"Ha..ha.. *ahem* sorry 'bout that. You said your name was Yoshinon huh? I agree, it's a cute name." I praised.

" _Yoshinon huh? Hm... this Spirit is different from Tohka, she has her own name._ " Kotori said.

"By the way, is that the puppet's name or is it you?" Shido asked. Suddenly, it left eye glowing red.

"Eh?"

"Oi Kotori, the hell's going on?" I asked.

" _The value of the her mood suddenly dropping fast. Shido, what on earth did you say?_ "

"Eh? I was just, asking why she doesn't talk instead of using ventriloquism." Shido responded while sweating.

"I don't understand what're ya talking about Shido-kun... what is ventriloquism?" The puppet asked, although it has a wide smile, I can tell she's pissed.

"A-About that..." He gulped and took a step back while keep my guard on and thinking.

Hm, I think it's b'cause which one is Yoshinon. It was crystal clear.

"O-Okay, I got it. Yoshinon is Yoshinon..." Shido said and laughed awkwardly shortly after.

"Ooh, good grief Shido-kun! You mischievous boy." Yoshinon teased. The dreadful atmosphere has gone making us sigh in relief. "So, what do you and that old man want?"

Old man again!? You know what? I don't care anymore.

I sighed. Me and Shido looked each other before nodded. Shido then, cleared his throat.

"W-Would you like go on a date with us?"

* * *

"What do you think? Shido-kun, old man? Am I look cool? Is Yoshinon look cool~?" Yoshinon cheerfully asked us. She's currently balancing herself on some jungle gym located in the storage room.

"H-Hey, that's dangerous, Yoshinon." Shido said worriedly.

"Yeah, no kiddin'"

We're both outstretching our arms, if she fall down or anything we should able to catch her.

Yoshinon sighed as she crossed her arms. "Just tell me if it looks cool or not."

All of a sudden, she lost her balance as she tumble forward.

"..! Look out!" Before I could act, Shido reflexively moved in and caught her. But in the process, Shido fell down to ground.

"Hey, you guys okay?" I questioned as I crouched down beside them.

"Hm?" To my surprise, Shido couldn't talk. Instead, he's accidentally kissed the Spirit.

He kissed her. Strangely, doesn't her clothes vanished after he sealed her? Oh wait, I remembered that Shido have to show an affection to them in order to seal him.

The girl stood up shortly after that, staring at Shido who's sitting down.

"A-Ah...this is, um..." Shido tried to reasoned her but failed, as we can her the Spirit's meter decreasing.

"This is bad, her mood is dropping. If we don't anything she-"

"Ouch... sorry, sorry, Shido-kun. I was careless."

To our surprise, she didn't attack us. Instead, she apologized to us.

"I see... at least you both are fine." I said in relief while stood and help Shido up.

"Ooh! Thank you for the concern, old man!" Yoshinon thanked cheerfully.

" _Shido, it's an emergency! ...And most likely, the worst possible kind._ " Kotori shouted in unusually panicked voice.

"What do you mean?" Shido asked, but suddenly there's chills running from our spine.

" _Shido_... what are you doing?"

Our eyes widen as we both turned around and standing a few meter from us, is the purple haired girl, Tohka. Red aura emanating from her body, and she's glaring at Shido.

Why's she here all of a sudden!? Doesn't she evacuated already?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Shido inquired, frightened about what Tohka might do. He unconsciously touched his lips, and then he put his hands behind his back when he discovered what Tohka was talking about.

"She must have seen that..." I whispered and he gulped.

"I was left behind, worrying about you and Haruto..." Tohka muttered. "And I was got here... only to find you two flirting around with another girl!?" She screamed loudly.

Tohka stomped her foot to the ground creating a small crater and cracks was spreading from it making Shido quaked in fear while I'm not...

"Look, Tohka. This is just a misunderstanding." I convinced her.

"...A misunderstanding? Are you telling me that this important task isn't to meet with this girl, Haruto!?" Tohka exclaimed loudly while pointing at the Spirit behind us.

I clicked my tongue, she's currently not in the mood for convincing right now...

"Onee-san? Um-"

"...It's Tohka."

When the rabbit said that, Tohka replied in discouraging tone.

"Then, Tohka-chan... I feel bad for you but it seems that Shido has lost interest in you."

Her statement, making us shocked.

"Yo-You, what are you saying- mguuhh!?"

"Hey! Shut it- Kgghh!?"

We was going to retort to the puppet's remark. Tohka suddenly grabbed our cheek.

"Shido, Haruto, be quiet for a while." She strengthens her grips firmly on our cheekbones. Jesus Christ! How strong is she anyway!?

"I truly am sorry," Yoshinon said mockingly. "It seems like Yoshinon is just too attractive. I'm not saying it's your fault, buut~ you can't blame Shido-kun for ditching you to come see Yoshinon. Do you understand~?"

"NOOOO!" She then wailed, and releasing us from her inhuman grip and we fell. Ouch! That's frickin' hurt! I-I think I can't feel my cheek...

"Shut up! Shutup! Shutup! Shutup! That's no good! I won't allow that!" Tohka cried.

"Eeh? Even if it say no good. HoraHora, Shido-kun~ how about saying that Tohka-chan is an unwanted child."

"!" Tohka immediately grabbed the puppet's collar and pull it from the girl's hand. Instantly, her face paled white and her hand is trembling.

"Yo-Yoshinon..." Shido called worriedly while rubbing his cheek and I also gave a worried look.

"I-I'm NOT an unwanted child! Shido... Shido said that it's okay for me to be here. Anymore insults and I won't forgive you! HEY! Say something!" Tohka shook the puppet violently. The girl in green hood, in nervous manner, tugged Tohka's shirt.

"Huh? W-What is it? I'm talking to this guy right now."

"Please...give it back..."

The little girl's voice is meek and shy just like when we first met her back at the shrine. She was trying to get her doll back by jumping, but she can't she was too short plus Tohka is holding it high up.

" _What're you doing? Yoshinon's mental state is deteriorating. Hurry up and fix it!_ " Kotori ordered from the earpiece.

"T-Tohka, could you... give that back to her?" Shido said while unsteadily pointed at it.

"Shido... as I thought... you picked this girl instead of me..." Tohkas eyes widen shock.

"That's not it Tohka. It's because-!" I tried to calm her but...

"... _ **Zadkiel**_...!"

Yoshinon raised her right hand. Behind the Spirit, the floor gave way, a giant figure manifesting at that spot. The figure appeared to be an enormous white rabbit. Its teeth gave the impression that it can chomp anything. A white mist flowed from its mouth.

"W-What the hell...!?"

"A-A rabbit...!?"

"-Wha...is this...!?"

Me, Shido and Tohka said as our eyes widen at the giant creature.

The Spirit then hopped behind the thing and looks like insert her hand inside it.

Guooooo...

The creature made a low roar and at the same time white smoke coming out from its body.

"Tch! It's frickin' cold...!" I exclaimed out loud.

" _The manifestation of the Angel at this time...!? This is bad! Shido, Haruto! Get out of there!_ "

Angel...? Did she just say an angel?

"H-Huh!?... what do you mean an Angel!?" Shido asked.

" _It appeared right in front of you right!_ _The absolute shield that protects the Spirits and coming together with the_ _**Astral Dress**_ _it becomes the strongest lance! Making a Spirit into a Spirit "the miracle that holds a shape"! Did you already forget about Tohka's **Sandalphon**!?_ "

 **Sandalphon** , **Zadkiel**... they're names looks so familiar...

"Now that you mention it, aren't they also the names of Archangels!?" I exclaimed making Shido gasped in surprise.

While we were thinking, the doll- **Zadkiel** , pull its hand, making the window cracks and breaks one by one and rain started coming in. No, more precisely a sharp icicle.

"...! Tohka!" Shido shouted as he saw Tohka is in the icicle's path. Not letting it hit her, he pull her back and they both fell to the ground.

I also having a hard time as I dodged the two icicles and skidded to the ground.

"Hm?" There something beside me, it was Yoshinon's puppet. So I picked it up and...

"HARUTO! BEHIND YOU!" Shido shouted to me.

The moment I turned, I was greeted by the creature and it's dashing towards me in high speed and the last thing I say is...

"Shit..."

BAAM!

* * *

 **Shido's POV**

"HARUTOOO!" I shouted him, Haruto, my best friend...

The gush of wind making me and Tohka covered our eyes. Once we lower them, there was a white thick smoke in front of us.

"Haruto... no, no way..." Tohka muttered as her eyes widen in shock.

We-We saw him...we saw him get killed by that creature...

I fell down to my knees and my eyes began watering.

"T-This can be... Haruto... Haruto!"

I-It's all my fault, I was the one who allowed him to come. If I didn't let him then he won't be dead!

"Haruto! HARUTOO!" I shouted his name again, there was no response, and I can hear Tohka is crying...

We both cried for a while until suddenly...

"Jeez, stop calling my name again and again you guys..."

"!" We both gasped at that voice. T-That voice... it's Haruto's!

Then we looked in front of us, the smoke slowly vanished and we saw Haruto is blocking the giant's head with some kind of black sword. Not only that, he now wears a black suit which has a silver colored shoulders and his hand possessed a claw-like nails.

Is this his CR-unit...!?

"Haruto! You're-!" Tohka exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah! Alive! So stop calling my name! It's an-NOYING!" He yelled while blocked and sidestepped making the creature crash to the wall leaving a big hole.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

I slowly panted from all the struggling. Man, if I wasn't used my suit that time, I'll be a dead meat for sure.

"Haruto!" Shido and Tohka called as they're running towards me.

"Haruto!? You okay? You're not hurt right!?" Shido asked worriedly.

"Feh, I'm alright, stop worrying about me." I replied while sheathed my sword.

"Of course Shido and I are worrying about you! And what's up with the suit? It looks like the mecha mecha squad usually wears!"

"Well, long story short, this is my CR-unit as you can see." I gestured to my suit.

" _Shido, Haruto! You shouldn't stay here for long, you three need to leave from there!_ " Kotori ordered from the earpiece.

"But... what about Yoshinon?" Shido asked.

" _The AST is still attacking her. I know you worry about her, but we need you to get back here now!_ "

"I'll go and save her. You two should get outta here." I suggested and I turned around to the big hole.

And I have some business with _them_.

"But Haru-"

"Go..." I glanced over my shoulder. " _now..."_

He nodded. "J-Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded in response before jumped onto a building, one by one.

" _Wait Haruto!_ " Kotori's voice making me stopped.

"What?"

" _You should wear your visor, otherwise it'll be a troublesome for us if they seen your face._ "

"My visor...?" After I said that, there are two black parts closing my upper face save it for my mouth.

Whoa! Even though it's closing my eyes, I still can see through it.

"Alright then..." I jumped to another building again.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

She was cornered... she was trying to run away from them but failed, as the AST are shooting down countless of bullets at her on the sky. They then, fired their missiles at her.

"Kya-!"

The Spirit and her big doll fell and skidded to the ground.

' _This is the end, Spirit!_ ' Not letting to her escape again, Tobiichi pulled her laser sword and charged to her.

The little girl's eyes widen as Tobiichi was attempting to slash her but...

CLANG!

"!" Her eyes slightly widen in surprise as her sword was blocked by someone holding a black sword. The figure then pushed Tobiichi away a few meter from him.

Then he turned to the girl behind him while sheathing his sword.

"Go, Get out of here." Haruto said to her gently. She looked at him in surprise before she got up giant rabbit and she slowly vanished.

"Damn it, we Lost her." the captain of the AST, Ryouko said before set her gaze to Haruto. "You! Male Wizard, who are you?" She demanded as Tobiichi and the others flying back beside her while Tobiichi glaring at the newcomer Wizard.

He turned towards the girls while raised a brow behind his visor. ' _Wizard? Me?_ '

" _They're the given name who were trained to battle the Spirits Haruto._ "

As if she was reading his mind, Kotori explained.

"I ask you once again, who are you? Why are you saving our enemy, the Spirits?" Ryouko demanded again.

"Feh... 'our enemy'? I'm not siding with you guys or rather I'll never join you guys..." Haruto answered. "And the reason I save her, it's because she's innocent."

"Innocent...? Spirits are nothing more but a monsters."

"Nothing more... than a monsters...!?" Haruto growled as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Look at that little girl before! She was just trying to ran away and she didn't even fought back!"

"..."

"The Spirits... they're just defending themselves from YOU! The AST, it's because you the ones who are attacking them at first!"

"...We already told you. To us, they are monsters that want to destroys everything in their path. And we won't stop until they are all killed." Ryouko stated.

"..." Haruto didn't say anything, he's just gritting his teeth again.

" _We already told you right? If you beg by kneeling or anything to them, they still won't stop Haruto._ " Kotori said calmly. " _It's just like the Rules of Nature, where the weak perished and the strong survived..._ "

After a moment, Haruto closes his eyes. It was then, he realized his own naïvete that he can't make the AST to stop killing the Spirit...

Then he moved to his... personal business.

"...I see... alright then, onto the next question..." He said while gripping his sword behind. Slowly pulling his sword and blue lightning slightly dancing from it causing the girls, who's still flying, put their guard on.

"...Which one of you who shot the blue haired student a days ago at the park?" He asked while opening his eyes and pointing his sword, the **HF-Blade** at them.

After those words came out from him, one of the Wizards body trembled slightly. Haruto noticed it as he narrowed his eyes.

And who might that be? It was none other than Tobiichi Origami.

"So you huh...? Of all people, you?" He muttered out loud making Tobiichi narrowed her eyes. Does he know her from somewhere? How does he know about that incident?

And without warning, Haruto dashed in on her with high speed, jumped and attempt to slash her.

She was surprised at his sudden speed but she couldn't blocked entirely and as a result, she was pushed away.

"-! Everyone, commence fire at the male Wizard!"

"Roger!"

As Haruto landed on the ground, Ryouko commanded her team. Noticing this, Haruto turned and reflexively held out a palm in front of him.

"Hm?"

He raised his brows to the thing in front of him. It was his own Territory, but strangely, his Territory is red colored instead of green.

' _Hooh? So this is my Territory, eh?_ ' He thought in amusement since he never used it during training. Suddenly, his instinct flared as he rolled beside to dodge the missiles from Tobiichi.

She then charged towards him again.

"Hold your fire!" Ryouko commanded and the team stopped shooting.

Tobiichi used her laser sword to slashed Haruto, he managed to blocked it. She quickly pull her sword and wanted to stabbed his head.

Seeing this, Haruto widen his eyes before tilted his head to the left. After that, he flipped back away from her.

' _Tch, looks like I underestimated her..._ '

The white haired girl didn't stop as she dashed towards him and Haruto did too. This time is his counterattack as he swung his sword and Tobiichi blocked it.

The two were struggling, sending sparks flying around from their swords. While struggling, she glared at Haruto and he also glared Tobiichi behind his black visor.

They pushed their swords up, sending it flying behind them and stabbed to the ground.

They didn't turn back and picked up their swords. Instead, they're still fighting as Tobiichi punched his chest while Haruto punched her stomach.

"Tch!"

"Gh!"

The two grunted each other, they were pushed away from the impact and skidded beside their own swords. They panted while holding their chest and stomach where they being hit before.

"Origami! You okay?" One of her friends asked, as they landed beside her.

The white haired girl just nodded in response while still fixing her glare at Haruto who's pulling his sword from the ground and was about to charged but...

" _Haruto! That's enough!_ "

"But-!"

" _I say enough is enough! You won't stand a chance againts them, you'll die for sure! Return back now!_ "

From the earpiece, Kotori said sternly.

"Tch! Fine..." He sheathed his sword behind him while glaring at the AST.

"...Looks like my time is up. But I'll be back for you guys, prepare yourselves... especially you... _Tobiichi Origami_..." He got wrapped in green light.

He called the white haired girl's name making her felt surprised as he slowly disappeared.

' _How can he know my name...? And that voice... seems so familiar..._ '

 **Part II**

 **End**

* * *

 **All right! I'm finished!**

 **So how's this chapter? I hope that you like it, cause if not, I'm gonna find u and I'm gonna kill you...Just kidding! XD**

 **Oh and by the way here is the pairing for Haruto:**

 **An OC x Haruto**

 **Kotori x Haruto**

 **Mana x Haruto**

 **Kurumi x Haruto**

 **PM me or leave a review if you wann add a girl for Haruto or agree and disagree for the pairings up top.**

 **I decided the ending theme for this fic: Hoshi yori Saki Mitsukete Ageru. While the opening theme is still undecided...**

 **Anyways, see ya in the chapter! As always, that's all folks!**


	8. Chapter 7: Reasons Why I Fight

**Hey there folks!**

 **First of all, since I'm Chinese, I like to say Happy Lunar new year for everyone who read this fic!**

 **Decided the opening theme is: Installation from Saori Hayami.**

 **Disclaimer: See the previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Reasons Why I Fight**

 **Haruto's POV**

"So, why the hell did you suddenly called me here, Kotori? You do now that I'm busy back home right?"

It's already 5 hours after the green Spirit, Yoshinon and my fight with Tobiichi event. I still couldn't believe her... of all people, she was the one who shot Shido that time. And that anger before is still resides within me...

Anyways, me right now are at the[Fraxinus]. And I'm wearing a long sleeved black high-collared shirt with the zipper pulled down a bit to the chest, revealing my white t-shirt and my left black angel's wing necklace, dark blue jeans and white shoes with black laces.

As I asked beside Kotori who's chewing her favorite Chupa Chups, sitting at the captain's seat as usual.

"Busy? You were just sitting around while listening to some music and reading a novel, and you call that busy?"

"Yup." I nodded. She let out a sigh and shook her head.

"Haah, whatever. Anyways let's cut to the chase, I called you here to inform you that you became a famous person!" Kotori said with smirk.

"Oh, I see- wait, 'Famous'?" I asked while cocked a brow.

"Turn it on." Kotori commanded to Kannazuki beside her, nodded in response before clicked something on a tablet.

After that in front of me, the screen popped up some videos and some data files...

Hm? Is that me fighting with Tobiichi...? And some datas about me also?

"Well, in other words, you became a wanted person by the AST because of your actions before. But don't worry about it, as long as you wears your visor or doesn't get captured, you'll be fine Haruto-kun." Kannazuki said.

"I see..."

"And they also gave you a nickname."

"Nickname...?"

After that, there are two words popped up from the the screen.

" **Black** **... Demon (黒鬼)**? Feh, Nice." I muttered and whistled at the name in amusement. "So that's all?"

"Yep, that's all." Kotori nodded. With that, I turn to leave the ship.

"Aah, and Haruto can you come to our house and help out Shido for a moment?" She requested.

"Hm? About what?" I asked as stopped and looked at her.

"It's about Tohka, looks like he have a hard time talking to her." Kotori sighed while folding her arms.

Hmm. Well, it's probably because the whole misunderstanding earlier.

"Haah, okay then. I'll go help him out." I said with a sigh. With that, I go and teleported to their house.

* * *

I knocked the door in front of me, waiting until he answered while putting my hands in my pockets. Seconds later, the door opened.

"Haruto! Why are you here?" He asked with surprised.

"Well, I come here to help you about Tohka." I answered while walking in and take off my shoes.

"Eh? How do you know it?" Shido asked again while closing the door and locked it.

"Kotori." I said simply and walked in front the stairs. "So how's she?"

"Um... I already talk to her earlier but..." He muttered while rubbing his hair.

"No luck?" I said and he shook his head in negative response.

"I see... I'll go and try to talk to her then. Ah, meanwhile why don't you go and cook some food for her?" I suggested while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I was planning on doing that too." He said with smile before goes to the kitchen while I walked upstairs.

I looked around to find Tohka's room. And luckily, it wasn't that hard to find it, as there's a word 'Tohka' scribbled in paper and pasted on the door.

After readying myself by inhale and exhaled some air, I knocked at the door in front and was about to speak.

"I said go away Shido!" Tohka yelled from within and I sighed. Jeez, she's really mad that's for sure.

"Hey, it's me, Haruto..." I said.

"Ha-Haruto? Wh-what do you want? Why're you here...?"

"I'm here to talk about something."

"Nu? Is it about Shido? I don't want to talk about him!" She raised her voice angrily while I just released a sigh and leaned beside the door while crossing my arms.

"Look Tohka... actually, that little girl whom me and Shido met before, she's just like you..." I said calmly and softly.

But there's no response, but I can tell her that she's surprised so I continued.

"Shido and me were trying to save that girl from those you call mecha mecha squad. Just like when Shido did to you... do you remember it?" I asked but there is no answer at all.

"Shido, he's really a great kind of person you know that Tohka?"

"..."

"When I was a kid, I always felt lonely and sad all the time because my parents and my uncle died..." I admitted with a sad look on my face.

My uncle, he was like a father figure to me, he always took care of me, taught me, and always stay beside me whenever I felt alone.

And now... now he's gone. It's all because of that time, the time where he got killed by a criminal. I gripped my arm left arm as I remembered those, it's still carved in my mind.

"And that time, I felt despair, I don't know what to do anymore. I couldn't trust anyone... not even my myself too... and I was a cold kid back then..." I admitted again while touching my necklace.

"But then he came, Shido... he's the reason why I can trust someone again, by making a promise to me." I said with a smile while looking at the ceiling.

"A promise...?"

"Yes, he made a promise that he will stay beside me whenever I feel alone again." I said. "Shido isn't a bad person, he just want to help someone, Tohka..."

"So... can you forgive him?" I asked.

"..."

Minutes later, the door clicked and opened slightly beside me with Tohka peeked out while hugging her favorite Kinako bread pillow. Her face is still look little sad.

"Hey there... so, you want to meet him now?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Nu... no, not right now, I still need a little more time..."

"I see... is there anything you need Tohka?" I asked with small smile.

"Nu.. I'd like to eat Kinako bread... and takoyaki." She muttered.

"Kinako bread and takoyaki huh? Alright, I'll go buy it." I asked while pushing myself from the wall.

"Thank you, Haruto..." She thanked and I nodded in response with a small smile before I walked to the stairs.

"... _Hana, it looks like her mood is raising up a little. If it wasn't because of you, the problem will not end so easy._ " Reine said through the small earpiece on my left ear.

"Hooh? Glad to hear that..." I muttered while walking downstairs.

Soon I'm at the first floor, I smelled something delicious coming from the kitchen and I walked to that room.

"Oh! Haruto, how's she doing?" Shido called.

"Ah, she's fine. She's just needed sometime alone for a while." I answered and he sigh in relief. "I'm gonna go buy some things for Tohka. By the way, what are you cooking?"

"It's a curry. I think Tohka would like it since it's her first time eating these." Shido smiled while cooking.

"Oh I see, good thinking, well then I think I should go buy them now. I'll be back."

With that, I turned and walked outside of the house.

"Thanks for everything Haru..."

"Feh, don't mention it." I waved my hand without looking back.

As I twisted the door knob, I noticed it's still raining but it doesn't look heavier than before. A small rain won't bother me anyways.

* * *

 **Next day**

Today is 13th May, Saturday. There's no school today.

I'm currently resting on my bed, reading a novel while wearing black headset and listening to a music at my house.

Yesterday, I already gave the foods to Tohka. She still didn't talk to Shido by the way. Hope those two will be fine...

I sighed as I closed my book and looked and the digital clock on the table located to the side. It's already 9 AM. I got up from my bed and stretching my arm up.

"Hm?"

At the same time, my phone started ringing and vibrating on my table. I snatched it and looked at the screen. An unknown caller?

I looked at it for a while, thinking that I should take it or not. I think it's just another spam.

But curiosity took me over as I swipe the screen and put it on my right ear.

"Hello?"

" _We need to talk._ "

This voice, it's her...

"May I ask how the hell you can get my phone number, Tobiichi?" I asked.

" _That isn't important. I just need to talk to you._ " She said while I narrowed my eyes. Does she know that I was the one who fought her yesterday?

We were silent for a moment before I sighed.

"Haah... okay then, when and where?"

" _Now, in front of your house._ "

"Oh, I- huh?"

I quickly stormed towards the window and slid the curtain and I saw Tobiichi wearing a white tops and blue skirt, standing in front of my house, looking at me with the same stoic face while making a call and holding an umbrella since it's raining again.

"You could've just knock or anything..." I muttered and sweated at her.

With that, I hung up my phone while closing the curtain before headed downstairs to met her.

Once I arrived, I opened the door.

"Alright, what is it-" I stopped in mid sentence as I reflexively tilted my head to left and hold something.

"..."

"Seriously, what in the shitty hell are you doing?" I asked with an annoying look. She was going to thrust me right on the head with an umbrella! If it wasn't because of my high reflexes and instinct, I probably get an amnesia or worse, dead.

"Just as I thought...you are him." She frowned and pulled her umbrella.

"Hm? I don't know what you're talking about." I said calmly as I could while flicking my hand where I held the wet umbrella before.

Honestly, I feel panicked a bit although I'm managed to keep calm myself down for some reason.

"Stop lying. Judging by the voices, yours and his tone are the same one." She said making me stop flicking my hand as I looked at her.

"The moves you make when you tilted your head to left are also the same one as him. No one could have dodge that attack I gave to you and also you have the same hair as him." She finished uhh...explaining.

"..."

"I know that you are him- **Black Demon**."

I didn't say anything, I looked at her for a moment before I give a small smirk and merely clapped my hands.

"...Feh, hmhm. Well done, as expected from the super genius." I praised with a chuckle while clapping my hands.

"So, what are you gonna do? Go and tell your companions about the truth, and capture me?" I asked with slight challenge tone while leaning to the wall and crossed my arms.

"No, I won't do that."

To my surprise, she gave a negative response.

"Hm? Why's that?"

"I told you that I came here to talk. Who do you work for? Why are you became Wizard?" She interrogated.

"Talk? This is more like an interrogation to me. Well fine, I can't answer your first question. But I can answer the second one and it's simple, because I want to save the Spirits from you that's why." I answered. "Not just that, I want to teach you guys a lesson and especially you, for shooting up my best friend." I narrowed my eyes coldly.

Her body shook slightly and clenched her fist as she remembered that time. I sighed before I asked.

"So why did you become one?"

"That's none of your business." She answered straightly. "Ryousuke Haruto, you should stay out of my way... otherwise I have to hurt you." Tobiichi narrowed her eyes before turned, opened her umbrella and walked away.

"That should be my line..." I countered and closed the door. Ah, I forgot to ask her about my phone number... forget it. I released a sigh.

What to do next? I think I should go out and walk for a while.

With that thought I quickly go up to my room, changed my clothes into that I wore yesterday with similar fashion, picked up my phone and put on my headset before I head outside.

* * *

A small cold breeze sensation running on my skin as I'm walking outside while listening to music and holding an umbrella.

"Hm?"

The moment I turned towards the alley, I saw a familiar green hooded figure searching for something on the ground where there's lot of garbage. I turn off my headset and hang it around my neck.

"Yoshinon...?"

Yes, it was the green Spirit, Hermit, Yoshinon. The moment I called her, she turned and looked at me with fear and running away from me. Tch, damn eyes...

"Hey, wait! I won't hurt you." I said and she stopped before turned around with slight scared.

"Do you remember me? I was the one you called 'old man' that time." I said with a smile and I noticed as I looked at her left hand, the puppet is missing. "Hm? Where's your puppet?"

But she didn't answered, instead, she run towards me and lean her head and grip my shirt.

"Please... help me..." She pleaded while gripping my shirt tightly. Pity look planted on my face.

Help her? Does she mean her puppet? Wait, I remembered that her puppet was flew up to nowhere when I was gonna block myself from Yoshinon's Angel, [Zadkiel] in the process.

"Haruto...? Yo-Yoshinon?" Someone called, I lifted my head.

"Shido...!" I muttered in surprise.

* * *

"I see, so your puppet is gone because of the AST." Shido with his casual outfit, said and she nodded.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one who make it gone." I muttered.

We are currently sheltering at some apartment, I then explain everything about her puppet flew up to nowhere after I blocked an attack from her.

"Haru, it's not your fault..." Shido said and I didn't answered. Then there's a beeping sound on our ears.

" _Shido, Haruto_."

"Kotori?" Shido muttered as we put our finger on our ears.

" _Yes, it's me and we already heard everything. Don't worry, we'll send you as many cameras as we have. Meanwhile, just keep the Spirit's attention on you while searching for it, Shido._ " Kotori said in serious tone.

"Okay... now then, let's start searching for your puppet, Yoshinon." Shido said as we look at her.

"I-I am..."

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

"I am... not Yoshinon but... Yoshino. Yoshinon is...m-my friend." She said with slight shy.

"Oh, we got it. So you're Yoshino and Yoshinon is your do- I mean friend right?" I said with a smile and she nodded.

"Alright let's go then." Shido said and she nodded again before run towards the place.

"Hey Yoshino, wait." I called and she stopped and looked at me. I opened up my umbrella, took her hand and give it to her. She looked up at the umbrella while turning it around in amazement.

"Here, use this or else you'll get wet." I said but she looked at her green hood. I noticed that her clothes's already... dried? But how?

" _What are you doing Haruto?_ " Kotori questioned while snickered a bit.

"Hm?" I raised a brow. "I just gave her it so that her clothes don't get wet. Why?"

" _Well, if the Spirit feel like it, something like wet shirt could be dried though._ "

"Is that so?" I muttered.

"Ne Haruto, why don't you use mine? Otherwise you'll get sick you know." Shido offered but I quickly shook my head.

"Don't worry about me, this small rain won't bother me, after all I also like rain..." I declined while looking at the tears dropping from the sky.

"I see..."

I looked at the girl again and she's staring at me ever since me and Shido were talking.

"Oh me? I'll be alright. Don't worry 'bout me, okay?" I said with small smile and she nodded in response.

And so, we run up to the yesterday's location where we met before in front of the clothes shop and we search for her missing puppet.

We're searching again and again for it at the shop's debris on the ground. But luck didn't with us as 2 hours later we didn't find anything at all.

" _So, how's the search going?_ "

"Nope, still nothing." I replied with a sigh while swiping my dirty hands together before looked at the big hole

"Hm, pretty sure that her puppet flew from there... to over here. But where the hell is it?" I muttered my hypothesis while pointing at the hole and the ground.

I rubbed my head while Shido softly sighed and stopped searching before turn his gaze at Yoshino.

"Ne, Yoshino, I think it's already twelve o'clock now. Are you hungry?" Shido asked. Her cheeks is bit red and she swung her head side to side.

But at the same time, someone's stomach grumbled. It was Yoshino. Shido swiped his hands together and poked his intercom.

"Hey, Kotori. If it's about resting spot, is our home okay?" He asked.

" _Wow. Haven't seen you for quite a while and you turned quite daring. If you're planning on pushing her down please be careful._ " Kotori joked and I snickered.

"...Hey."

" _I know_. _Well_ , _there's no other place to go anyway, I will specially permit it then._ "

"Roger." He replied with small nod.

* * *

"Eh?"

"What's wrong?"

As we arrived and entered his home. Shido, after took of his shoes, looked to the floor. So, I couldn't help but asked.

"Tohka's shoes... they're gone." Shido muttered.

"Well, maybe she's off to somewhere with... I don't know, Reine perhaps?" I shrugged while walking to the living room, quickly laying and put my hands behind my head on a sofa and put on my headset.

"...Hey Haru."

"Hmmm? What is it?" I asked lazily while closing my eyes.

"You know, it's kind of rude to just storm inside someone's house..." Shido remarked while Yoshino is still standing behind him. I opened an eye.

"What'd you say? Can't hear you..." I said while closing my eye again and he sighed.

"Haah. Never mind, you always like this anyways..." He shrugged before looked at the little girl. "Ah, Yoshino, you can sit over there while I'm cooking okay?" He said while pointed to another sofa beside me.

Yoshino gave a small nod, go to sofa and sit down.

"Let's see. We have eggs, ah, there is also chicken meat. There's some rice left in the rice cooker too...I guess oyakodon is okay." Shido muttered and pulling out needed ingredients from the fridge and begin to cook.

Meanwhile, Yoshino's just looking at various things near her curiously. Something took her interest as she took a remote TV and examine by turning it with full of curiosity.

I noticed it as I opened my eyes and look to the left.

"It's a remote control Yoshino..." I told her while got up, hanging my headset around my neck and sit down. "We're using that to turn on the television over there. Just push the top left button- the red colored one." I taught her.

She tilted her head in confusion before doing so. As she push the button a "Wahaha" sound echoed from the television.

"...!" In an instant, her body cowered. A small sharp icicle formed from nowhere and was shot onto the TV.

But it didn't. Because I reflexively stood and held down the icicle with my hand.

"Kh..." I flinched. No, it wasn't because of the sharpness but-

"Gah!Cold!Cold!Cold!Cold!"

Yeah... it's because of that. Sometimes, I cursed my own reflexes.

As I exclaimed, I quickly put it down on the table, blowing my hands slowly.

" _You idiot. Stop scaring her, Haruto._ " Kotori criticized from my left ear but I just keep warming my hands...

"Huh? What's wrong Haru?" Shido asked in confusion about what she says, as he stopped chopping the onions and took a peek at me.

"Haa..-hm? O-Oh, it's nothin'." I said while rubbing my hands and laughing awkwardly. After a sec, he blinked and continued his work again.

Speaking of Yoshino, she opened her eyes that was shut tightly, lowered her head.

"Ah. Don't worry about it, Yoshino. Sorry for scarin' ya." I said with wry smile while sitting and still rubbing my hands.

"..."

Afterwards, she gave response by nodded a little before she looked at the remote she's holding, and started pushing a button making the TV changed its channel to a drama film. She looked at it with full of amazement.

While putting my headset on, I can't help but put a little smile on my face. Whenever you look at her, she's just like Tohka who knows nothing about our world for the first time she's here. If only that we-humans, using another way rather than hurting and killing them.

I unconsciously clenched my fist while I was thinking.

"Here you go, it's done. Let's hurry and fill our stomach so that we can go and find Yoshinon. Haruto, yours in the kitchen. And can you help me get some chopsticks and a spoon just in case?"

While talking, Shido held out two bowls and headed to the living room.

"Oh, I got it." I stood up, headed to the kitchen and took up the bowl, spoon and chopsticks with my other hand before walked back again.

Shido sat down to a chair, placed the bowl in front of Yoshino and placed his across her while I placed my own beside them.

"Now then, itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu..."

We both clapped our hands while saying that, Yoshino imitate our movement and lowered her head.

She then grabbed the spoon, took one scoop of Shido's oyakodon and transported it into her mouth.

"Feh, delicious as usual, Shido." I remarked as I eat it.

"...!" Yoshino's eyes immediately widen, and hitting the table slightly.

"Un?"

When Shido's gaze met her, she looked away in embarrassment. It looks like she's trying to say something. But instead, she made an embarrassed face and slowly put a thumbs up.

"O-Oh..." He gave a wry smile and replied by doing the same too.

* * *

Minutes later, when we three finished our meal, Kotori started talking.

" _Do you still want to rest? I still want more information about the Spirit. Since this is a good chance, why don't you ask her something?_ "

"Alright, we got it." I replied before turned to her. "Hey Yoshino, there are some things that we need to ask you. Uhh, so... can we ask you some questions?"

After I asked, she tilted her head in curiosity.

"...Err, you seem to take care of it very preciously. That puppet- Yoshinon, does it mean anything to you?" Shido asked.

"Yoshinon... is... friend... and also... a he...ro." She timidly answered. But as she spoke up a word 'hero', I raised a brow.

"Hero?" I asked and she nodded shyly.

"Yoshinon...is... ideal...of myself. Unlike me... not strong... not hesitant. It's strong... and cool..."

"Your ideal self, huh?"

"I... like this current Yoshino better though..." Shido mumbled out loud while scratching his cheek and made a bitter smile.

In an instant, her face blushed red then hunched her back and use her hood to cover and hide her face.

"W-What's wrong Yoshino?" Shido asked and I sighed.

"She's embarrassed you dumbass." I whispered.

"...Tho, those words... it's the first time... I have been told..."

"I-Is that so?"

" _Hmm, good planning Shido. Keep doing this and you'll seal her in no time._ " Kotori said making his cheeks is bit red. Shido cleared his throat.

"A-Ahem, So, even when you're attacked by the AST -those girls in suits from yesterday- you don't retaliate at all. Why?" Shido asked.

"I... hate... painful things..." Yoshino admitted in small and weak voice. "I also hate…scary things. those people too…whether... its pain, or scary things, I think they…don't want it too. That's why, I…"

"Yoshino..." Shido muttered with pity look on our face.

"It's because I am… weak. If I am alone, I am useless. I am… scared of being hurt, when I can't, do anything… the inside of my head… will go crazy… that's why, I might… do bad things to everyone…" She continued.

It became a teary voice...

"That's why…Yoshinon…is my, hero… when Yoshinon is… with me. Even, if I get scared… he would say it's okay. And... it will really turn out okay. That's why… that's why."

"Kh..." Hearing her, Shido bit his lower lips, gripping his hands very hard.

I lowered my head, gritted my teeth and clenched my fist so hard that even my nails can pierce my skin and drew some blood from it.

Yoshino... she know that she's weak. So weak that she didn't even wanna fight back. Yet, those damn AST still want to hunt her and chase her like a dog. She's weak... she need someone to save her, someone that can protect her from those bastards.

For a moment, Shido stood up, circled the table, knelt down beside Yoshino and gently caressed her head.

"I will..."

"?"

"I will save you." Shido said and she looked at him in wonder. "I will definitely find Yoshinon, and hand it to you. Not only that, I will make Yoshinon no longer to protect you. You'll no longer need to go through those painful and scary things. Because I will...-no."

Shido stopped talking and looked at me. As I lifted my head, he smiled.

"We will, become, your _hero_." Shido continued and I smiled back before I stood up.

"That's not at all..." I walked beside her and knelt down. "Shido and I, we'll protect you from those guys and we promise that, we will become your last _hope_."

"Ho...pe..."

After I said it, her eyes immediately widen slightly. Seconds later, she opened her lips.

"...Thank...you, very... much..."

We made a small nod, and after that, Shido seems to be looking at her small lips, he blushed and averted his gaze for some reason.

"...? Shido...-san?"

"...U-Um, I'm sorry about before, that... I kissed you..." He mumbled while scratching his cheek. Feeh, because of that huh...

Yoshino's staring at him with wonder. Clearly, she doesn't understand the meaning of it.

"...What is, a kiss?" She asked.

See? Told you guys right?

"U-Uhh, a kiss is, well... lips touching together."

"? Is it... like this?"

She leaned her face closer to Shido's. Just an inch, just. An. Inch, their lips'd touch.

"A-Ahem.." I cleared my throat as I gaze at the, uh, scenery...

"Eh? Uh, yes... something like that." Shido muttered.

"I don't... remember it, clearly." Yoshino said in soft voice.

"...Eh?"

Hearing her, Shido frowned.

"Shido! I'm sorry! I was-"

Uh oh. That voice. It's Tohka! I turned around and saw her was about to enter the room.

"Oh, hello Tohka..." I greeted normally. Wait, why the hell do I that?

Shido's body shook slightly as she called his name, he turned slightly robotically.

"To! To-To-To-To-To-To-To-To-Tohka...!" Shido stuttered while sweating furiously. Instantly, a buzzer like alarm coming from our earpiece.

Her mood's dropping very bad but Tohka just put a gentle smile and it's clearly not the happy one remind you!

She slowly entered the living room, walking right at us. Shido's and Yoshino's body trembled slightly and I just gulped silently. I really don't like this kind of situation.

But instead, she walked right pass us and to the kitchen. Taking all stuff of foods and drinks from the fridge and shelves, and just like that she exited the corridor.

I can hear her footsteps as she walked up to the second floor and a BAM! sound can be heard.

I released a sigh of relief and turned around. "Hm? Where's Yoshino?"

" _It looks like she got 'Lost' to the other world. Having her puppet being taken away, must have been quite a traumatic experience on her._ "

"Err... what should I do with Tohka?" Shido asked while rubbing his head.

"Haah... she's probably locking herself up in her room... again." I muttered as I sit down and resting my head at the sofa.

" _Well... it turned out something annoying. For now, we should leave her alone. Even if Haruto try to talk to her right now, it'll not be very effective anyways._ " Kotori said with sigh.

"Me? Talk to her again? Hell no, do you even saw that smile from her before?" I retorted.

" _Ah, Shido. From the images that we collected, we have confirmed the location of the puppet- Yoshinon._ "

That brought us to surprise.

"Really!? Where is it?" Shido immediately asked.

" _Well, the location is-_ "

When she told us the location, Shido's cheek twitched while my left eye twitched.

* * *

"We are meeting... here right?"

Shido while holding a paper bag filled with pastries. Right after making a gloomy sigh, we looked up at the high-rise apartment.

Good news is, Yoshinon is inside this building.

And well, the bad news- or should I say worse, Tobiichi's got it.

"...Hey Kotori, is there any other way to just retrieve the pupp-?"

" _We tried._ "

"Eh?" "Hm?"

" _I'm saying that, we already tried to infiltrating 3 times a days ago, all of it was a failure- In the room they were infra-red lasers set up, tear gas that sprayed, even sentry guns installed on important parts of the room... 6 members of our mechanics division got sent to hospital. Seriously, what on earth is this girl fighting with?_ "

We both sweated.

" _There's a possibility that we can retrieved it by using brute force, but if we getting a privilege of getting an invitation then isn't that a better choice._ "

"Well, good luck." I patted his shoulder. "I gotta go."

"...I understand." Shido said with sigh. "Wait! Y-You're not coming in with me?"

"Don't tell me you forgot that you are the only one who got invited to her place... plus, I have a problem with her..." I muttered at the last words.

"A problem?"

"No, just forget it. Shido, I suggest you should go into her room, find and snatch it quick. Oh, be careful not to get raped okay?" I said while turned and walked out.

"I-I see -wha!? W-What do you mean by that? Oi!"

I didn't answered as I put my headset again, hands in the pocket and just smirked.

"Hm... now then, where should I go to?" I hummed myself as I turned into an alley.

But I soon stopped, turn of my headset, hang it over my neck and slowly look up to the dark skies. It's still raining- though it's lighter than before. I closed my eyes as the tears from the sky dropping slowly on my face.

I just, I don't know... whenever there's a rain, it help to ease my heart up. Surely, people will call me weird...

" ** _Be warned..._** "

"!" I snapped my eyes open as someone... a girl's voice echoed. I looked around but there's no one.

" _...You carry... a great darkness inside your heart._ "

"A... darkness...? What the hell do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

" _If you can't control your it...Your existence will only hurt those whom you care around you..._ " She warned but I still feel confuse.

"Those whom I care? Do you mean my friends? The hell's that!? There's no way I'll hurt them!" I raised my voice while frowning.

" _..._ "

"I...I will protect them, and I have a promise to keep until now... I'll protect my friends with my own power. You hear me?"

Yeah... that right! I made a promise to Yoshino, that Shido and I will protect her and become her hero and hope. It's not just Yoshino... but Tohka and the Spirits also.

" **What about you?** "

I gasped silently as the voice become clear behind me. So I turned around and saw a girl wearing a black cloak.

From what I can see, I think she has a short light pink hair that tied with braids.

" _What about you?_ " The figure asked again as she raised her finger and pointed at me. " _Can you save yourself... from your own darkness?_ " She asked and that question caught me off as I widen my eyes.

"I-I...that's..." I mumbled and lowered my head. The figure lowered her arm and seems to closing her eyes.

" _I see... as I expected..._ " She muttered and opened her light brown eyes sharply.

" **Stay away from them... especially _Itsuka Shido._** "

The moment she spoke Shido's name, I widen my eyes and quickly raised my head and...

She's gone...

I blinked and shook my head before put my palm on my face. My... darkness? Can't control? What the hell's that supposed to mean?

" _Haruto-!_ "

But... her warning... there's no way I'll hurt my own friends... right?

" _HARUTO!_ "

I flinched and closed one eye at Kotori's shout.

"Tch! What?"

" _Where in the world are you seconds ago!? You were walking towards an alley and we lost you on radar!_ "

She lost my track? But how...? Unless...

"That girl..." I mumbled and narrowed my eyes. Is she... a Spirit?

" _What do you mean?_ "

"O-Oh, nothing. So, why are you calling me for? Don't tell me that you're missing me?" I asked with slight tease.

" _I-It's not like I care about you or anything!_ "

"Hai, hai. Tsundere red head." I teased with small smirk.

" _Stop calling me-!_."

Kotori soon stopped as there's a spacequake alarm echoed. I narrowed my eyes in seriousness.

"Kotori?"

" _Yeah, it's Yoshino._ " She said in serious tone.

"What about Shido? Did he get the puppet from Tobiichi?" I asked.

" _Yes, don't worry, he already got it. What you should worry about is Yoshino right now, she's being attacked by the AST again._ " Kotori said and clenched my fist.

"Tch! Where is she!?"

" _South, not far behind you._ "

After she said it, I quickly turned and dash my way to her.

Yoshino... wait for me!

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

Yoshino opened her eyes and her body trembled slightly. She looked around her- she was in the city, which she doesn't know.

Surrounding her was a crater as if a small explosion blasted the area off.

And the sky is... dark and cold.

It was something that she has experienced many times, an experience that she was starting to get tired off- it was the feeling of the real world.

But there was something off this time and it would be...

"...?" She looked at her left hand.

Yes, her irreplaceable friend, a hero, her hope... Yoshinon.

"..!" From the sky, she heard something that she's familiar off. And when she look at it, there's a number of humans covered with high tech equipment.

"Target confirmed. All members, initiate attack."

"Yes."

After Ryouko commanded, they gave a response and starting to firing bullets with their guns.

Yoshino gasped and flew of to sky by kicking off the ground. She was trying to run away.

"Don't let her escape!"

"Roger!"

She heard voices echoed behind her and many more bullets shooting her. She then fell down to the ground. But because of the protection from her Astral Dress, it guarding her a little.

The feeling of fear inside Yoshino cannot be loosen, as her body began trembling, her eyes is shaking and small tear was formed in the corner of her eyes.

She needed Yoshinon, she needed someone or something to protect her from those humans.

"-Okay, let's end this up."

As soon as the captain said it, they're cornering her from all sides and shooting countless of bullets to her again.

Just before the impact, Yoshino raised her right arm and...

"...[Zadkiel]!"

She swings her hand down, while caling the angel's name. A white thick smoke was formed from Yoshino.

"..." Tobiichi narrowed her eyes sharply at it without lowering her guard.

Then they soon see a giant shadow behind the smoke. And once the smoke cleared, they see an enormous white rabbit standing with two legs with its eyes glow red.

"That is-!"

"Angel..." Tobiichi muttered.

Yes, it's Yoshino's Angel, [Zadkiel].

Its mouth released a white smoke. Not just that, it seems like its flowing from all of its body.

Tobiichi stared left to right. The road, the signs even the buildings become frozen.

They're two members trying to shot it from behind directly to Yoshino but it failed as some sort of barrier blocked the projectiles. The giant then turned its head and look at the sky, it then sucking up some air by taking big breath.

"-! All members, take cover!" Ryouko commanded.

It shot up a blue beam from its mouth at the two Wizards that was using their territory to block it, and got trapped in ice.

"Did they got frozen while using Territory!? This isn't a joke right!?" One of the members exclaimed.

The rabbit then landed on the ground with four legs, running away by pouncing like every small rabbit would do.

"Kuh... we are chasing her!"

"Roger!"

Tobiichi and the others started chasing her with their Thruster units.

Meanwhile, there's a dark ashy haired boy running and soon stopped behind the small wooden fence.

' _Yoshino did all this?_ ' He thought while gazing upon the view as everything froze in front of him.

It was like a frozen city.

Then a sound of gunfires caught his attention as he turned his gaze and saw a giant rabbit being chased by the Wizards.

"Tch..." He gritted his teeth and narrowed his dark crimson eyes. He leaped over the fence, dropped and landed roughly on the ground making a small thick smoke.

He slowly got up and swiped away the thick smoke with his left hand. From the looks of it, he's not wearing his casual clothes anymore, instead, he wears his black suit.

This is his CR-unit, **Kuroshiki**.

Two black parts moved and closed his upper face except his mouth.

Haruto then sprint his way to them. Due to the suits muscle enhancement, he become much more faster than other normal humans.

* * *

"Yoshinoooo!"

Shido shouted from the rooftop of some building. The girl that is behind her Angel, seems to noticed as she turned her head to the right while running away.

"...Shido-san.." She muttered his name.

"Yoshino! I have something for you." He was about to take the puppet from his bag but soon get interrupted by a light beam from behind him.

The shot managed to passes through Yoshino's cheek and her shoulder.

"O-Origami..." Shido mumbled as he turned around.

"-That young man over there. It's dangerous here, get out of there!" Ryouko ordered as she and some of her companions flying behind Shido.

"Uh, ah, ah..."

A small meek voice making Shido turned to his direction again and see that Yoshino's body trembling as she looked at the AST.

Shido raised his eyebrows and gasped.

"Uh...aaah, AAAAAaaaaaaaaah-!"

She shouted and the giant rabbit growled loudly and turned to his direction.

"Yo,Yoshino...! Wait!"

[Zadkiel] which is controlled by Yoshino, made a small growl while sucking in the atmosphere to charged its beam again.

' _She's charging again... which means her back is vulnerable. I need to stop her now!_ ' Tobiichi thought and she flying behind it.

Shido noticing this, gasped as he what will going to happen.

"Origami... STOP IT!" He yelled but the girl didn't stop as she charged with sword and...

CLANG!

BOOM!

Shido who was shielding his eyes before, lowered his arms and saw something that protect him from the blast. He gasped in surprise.

"Sa- [Sandalphon]...!"

Yeah, it was Tohka's Angel, with her sword impaled up top of the luxurious throne.

"! You...!" Tobiichi gritted her teeth as someone block her sword.

"Feeh... dejà vu..." He slowly sighed before pushing her away with his sword and descended to the ground.

He then looked up, and saw Yoshino staring at him.

"...!"

"Yo, kept you waiting, eh?" He greeted with a smile.

This voice... she knew this voice.

"...Haru...to...-san..." She called her name in small voice as her eyes widen.

Haruto was about to say something but gets interrupted as he turned and reflexively held out a palm to cast off his crimson-colored Territory from the bullets.

"Stop interrupting!"

While saying that, he unintentionally swung his **HF-Blade** horizontally, cutting down his own Territory and sending up a big crimson wave at the Wizards. Seeing this, they immediately spread out.

And his wave managed to slice on of the buildings.

And Haruto just blinked and blinked again behind his visor before looking at his black sword, blue and crimson lightning dancing from his blade slightly.

"*whistle* Never thought it could do that..." he muttered while smirking a bit.

" _...It seems like, when you were cutting your Territory your sword, it combined and performed an energy wave. But it is weaker than Tohka's._ "

"Hm... I don't get it..." He mumbled while the debris from the building he cut fell down with a BAM.

"A-Awesome..." Shido muttered.

"All members! Focus your fire on the Hermit! We'll deal with **Black Demon** later."

"Roger!"

The Wizards from behind Shido is shooting the rabbit making Yoshino to run away and they started to chase her again.

"Ah! Yoshino!" Shido called.

Haruto was about to chase her suddenly being blocked by Tobiichi as she started to slash him from behind but he managed to block it.

He then quickly pushed her, turned and slash her a few times but she managed to parries and dodge it.

When Haruto used a roundhouse kick at her but she leaped back and flew to sky.

"Stop interfering!"

She sent missiles at him. Seeing this, Haruto jumped back to dodge them but failed as he got sent to the roof where Shido at right behind him.

"Kh! Tch..." He rolled and skidded to the ground.

"..."

Tobiichi turned her gaze to Hermit and began chasing her.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

"Haruto! You alright?" Shido asked worriedly as he run and stop beside me

"Yeah..." My visor slid open while I got up to my feet and sheathed my sword behind. "We need to help-"

"Shido! Haruto!" Tohka called as she landed.

"Tohka...huh? Eh!?" Shido stuttered and we looked at her with wide eyes.

"H-Hey, Tohka, is that...?" I asked while pointing her clothes.

"Nu?" She looked down, blinked and- "Ooh! W-What is this!? Astral Dress!?" Tohka raised her voice in surprise.

Looking at her right now, her clothes got combined with her Astral Dress as there are light membranes from various parts.

"More importantly! Shido! Haruto! Are you two okay? Are you injured?" Tohka said worriedly as she raised her head up.

"I'm fine..." I said while nodding my head.

"Ah, all thanks to you." Shido said while looking at the throne behind us.

"Shido... about that, I, I am sorry... in a lot ways." She said with shaky voice while averting her gaze.

"Eh...?"

"That's why...! I was irritated by something I don't know... err, I couldn't express gratitude to you... and since I caused many problems-so I, wanted to apologized to you..."

"No... it was my fault actually..." Shido replied and I sighed.

"Haah, look guys. Past is the past, so let's just forget it and look to the future okay?" I said while patting their shoulders.

"A-Ah, un, you're right Haru." Shido nodded with smile before turned to Tohka.

"-Tohka, I have a request."

"Nu? What is it?" Tohka tilted her head.

"Please lend me your power! I need to save that girl, Yoshino. Please, Tohka!" Shido begged.

Tohka lowered her head and bit her lips a little before look back at us with smile.

"Um! I'll help!" She nodded. "Yoshino, that girl... she's like me right?"

"Huh?"

"I already heard from Haruto, that she's just like me." She looked at me and smiled. "Haruto said that you want to save her from those mecha mecha squad, right Shido?"

"A-ah, yeah." Shido nodded firmly and I smiled.

She then walked to the throne before kicked it making it fell forward and transformed into weird shape. It kinda like a surf board or a shaped like boat.

"Hooh?" I looked at the floating thing in amusement while Tohka rode the back part of the throne.

"Ride it. You're in a hurry right Shido? C'mon!" She urged him to ride.

"O-Oh..."

With that, he rode on it. And then, they looked at me.

"..."

"Well... looks like there's no seat for you Haruto..." Tohka scratched her cheek with her finger making me stopped looking at the throne and snapped into reality.

"Hm? A-Ah, okay. Well uhh... I'm just gonna run myself to that location then. Ciao!" I said with slight dissapointed voice. Man... I wish I could take the ride.

I jumped over the fence, landed to the ground hard and put my visor again. And dashed to the location. I heard a sound coming from up top, it was the throne they both riding.

"Whoa! They're so fast." I muttered as I looked at the thing that were accelerating very fast. Looks like I having a hard time. If only I have those kind of jet AST wears.

Wait a minute...

"Hey Kotori, do I some kind of thing that AST usually wears behind them to fly?" I asked while still running.

" _Eh? Oh, about that..._ "

"Hm?"

"... _We forgot to install it in your suit..._ " I can tell that she's facepalmed.

"..."

"...Never mind.."

* * *

 **3rd person POV**

"Kh, how can we get pass through this?" The captain muttered.

Well, they're looking at the barrier like an ice doom that swirling around. Yoshino is inside it.

"..."

Tobiichi found a plan as she used the thruster and flew up to the sky.

"Origami?"

"Doing like this is okay."

She then focusing by closing her eyes down and prepared her breathing. She cast her Territory and it soon become wider and wider into 10 meter radius.

She got closed to an apartment and grabbed the top of the building using her expanded Territory. It was heavy for her of course.

"O-Origami! What the heck are you doing!?"

She didn't care as she flew up at the barrier while grabbing the building mid air.

"Crush her, with a good amount of materials. With this, the barrier should be deactivated. And instant, we aim that."

"...Seriously, you're always so reckless!" Ryouko said with sigh and was about to gave orders...

" **I don't think so~** "

SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!

Tobiichis eyes widen as the building on top of her turn into a debris. She deactivated her Territory and moved to the right to evade the incoming attack from Haruto.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue as he can't stop at the mid air because he didn't have thrusters to float, meaning he's falling to ice barrier.

"Look out!" Tohka grabbed Haruto's hand and put him on a bridge that connected to one building to another.

"Ah, thanks. Thought I was a goner for sure..." Haruto slightly panted and sit at the edge, one leg is swinging nonchalantly.

She nodded with smile and cast a 3 waves with her [Sandalphon] at Tobiichi who was about to charge on them.

"Go and take care of her, Ieave the rest to me..."

Tohka jumped to Tobiichi and they began to fighting to a building.

Haruto who's already caught his breath, looking at the AST who're already put up their guard below him.

"Hey there girls, missing me already?" He taunted while spreading his hands and smirked.

" **Black Demon**... why are you fighting us?" Ryouko demanded.

"Hmph..." He lowered his arms and landed on the ground making a small crack.

"Why? There are 3 reasons why I fight you guys." He said while slowly walking closer to them.

He raised his finger.

"One. Is that I don't like you."

He raised his two fingers.

"Two. Is that you don't want to try and talk with the Spirits."

Raised his three fingers in front.

"And the three..." He soon lowered it and stopped on his track. "I made a promise with someone... a promise so that I will become her hero... and her last hope."

"Her hero and her hope? You mean Hermit." Ryouko said.

"Feh, why yes... and her name isn't Hermit anymore. She have a name you know." He said while pointing the barrier behind him.

"A name...?" She asked while raised an eyebrow.

"Haah, forget it. It's useless anyways..." He muttered with sharp sigh and shook his head.

"Enough chit chat... let's get to the main event."

While saying, Haruto gripped his sword behind making the girls tensed as they pointed their guns at him. He pulled his sword up, blue lightning dances from it.

He pointed it at them one by one.

"I hope you're ready 'cuz now..." He said while taking his Ko Gasumi stance.

The Wizards, ready to squeeze their triggers...

And-

"-It's Showtime!"

 **BGM: Blinded By Light (Dissidia 012 ver.)**

He kicked the ground and charged towards them. They immediately squeeze their trigger and shoots him.

While running, Haruto parries some bullets before using his Territory while charging through. When he got closer to one of the Wizards, he uses his blunt side of his sword and hit her

"AAAAHHH!" The girl screamed as she was sended and crashed into a building.

" _Haruto!_ "

"-Don't worry, I didn't kill her. Just hurt her a bit."

"-Damn it! Don't get close to him!" The captain commanded.

"Roger!"

They flew up on the air while shooting at him.

Following his instinct, Haruto dodged to the right while parrying some of the bullets. He take a cover behind one of the pillars.

"Shit... I might be to reckless..." Haruto cursed and leaned to the wall while the Wizards on the sky are still shooting at him.

' _I need to give Shido more time..._ '

He took a quick peek. There's nine of them.

Taking up a big breathes to his mouth. He got out from his cover while casting his crimson Territory.

He slashed it horizontally, sending a crimson colored wave at them. They scattered but there're two girls screamed and crashed on the ground. It seems Haruto managed to slice of their thrusters.

"Feh... seven." He swung his sword and smirked a bit.

"-We got no choice. All members, fire the missiles!"

As Ryouko ordered, her remaining companions started firing missiles at him.

"Great..." Haruto muttered sarcastically. He then jumped to dodge two missiles coming right at him.

He clicked his tongue while jumping and pounching onto a building and another one. The missiles failed to hit as he do that.

Landed on a rooftop while on one knee. He slightly panted.

Then someone landed behind him.

"Are you okay? Haruto?" Tohka asked while still gripping her sword and looked still at what's in front of her.

"Yeah... just having a lil' fun." Haruto replied and got up while narrowing his eyes in front. Then, Haruto came up an idea as he looked over his shoulder.

"Say Tohka, wanna trade?"

"-Hmpf, sure why not?" Tohka answered and he smirked.

They then turned positions, Haruto blocked the incoming attack from Tobiichi and Tohka shielded him with her invisible barrier from the bullets.

"Hey there..." Haruto said and Tobiichi clicked her tongue. Haruto pushes her away and charged to her while Tohka kicked the ground and attacked the AST.

Haruto slashed her but Tobiichi managed to parries it. He use heel kick at her, making her stumbled back a bit.

"Kh..."

She dashed and swung her sword horizontally and vertically a few times. Haruto's having a hard time as he parries and blocked her attacks.

He counterattacked by slashing horizontally and Tobiichi dodged by leaped and flipped behind him and swung her lightsword downwards.

Haruto turned and blocked it. As they're struggling, sparks flying from their sword.

"!?"

Haruto saw something sharp on top a few meter away from behind Tobiichi and his eyes widen behind his visor.

Reflexively, he kicked Tobiichi away, causing her to being pushed away from him. As soon as Haruto did that, he sidestepped to the right but...

 **BGM end**

"Gah...!"

Haruto screamed as he's being pierced on his left shoulder by a small sharp icicle that was coming from the barrier.

" _! Haruto!_ "

He rolled to the ground and dropped his sword. Lying on the ground while holding his bleeding shoulder, he panted.

Haruto can feel bloods flowing to his arm, inside and outside of his suit. He took a deep breath and grip the icicle and quickly pull it out.

"AAH! SHIT...!"

He cursed louldy and throwed the thing aside before resting on the ground. Then he noticed something as he turn his gaze to the left to saw the blizzard slowly disappeared.

"...Feeh... he did it..." He mumbled between panting while smiling a bit.

"...W-Why?"

When Haruto turned his gaze at Tobiichi. Her body shook slightly. Haruto just looked at the slight dark skies and made a long sigh.

"...Don't know..."

After that answer, his body engulfed in green light and slowly vanished into thin air

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

"Ooo... you're safe Shido..."

Tohka's standing with her Raizen high school uniform which was burnt in some places.

"Tohka! Ar-Are you okay!?"

The moment Shido said that, she made a sigh. Tohka's sword and the light membranes that appeared on her body has been disappeared.

Shido's clothes right now are dyed red that looks like blood and also filled with holes.

"Umu. It's not a big deal... instead of that-"

THUD!

"Kh!" I fell to one knee while holding my shoulder.

"Eh-!? Haruto!" Shido gasped as he knelt down beside me.

"Haruto! Are you alright!?" Tohka asked as she also knelt down with worried look.

"I'm fine..." I said while standing up. "This is nothing."

I glanced my left shoulder that is bleeding until now. My left sleeve and arm is stained by my own blood.

"But-"

"-I said I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said sternly while looking at him but he's quite unsure of it, his face clearly said it.

I sighed. "By the way, where's Yoshino?"

"A-Ah, she- eh? Where is she?" Shido said and we both gazing around. She's not here.

Then door of the transporter room slid open, and Kotori entered with her breathing roughly.

"Ko-Kotori...?" Shido mouthed his surprise at the sudden intrusion, Kotori then stared at his body as if she's examining it.

And-

"You- stupid brother...!"

"Higuuh...!?"

I flinched while closing one eye as Kotori suddenly punched Shido's solar plexus. Ooh, that gotta be hurt.

"And you..."

"Hm?"

STOMP!

"Ouuuh...!"

She stomped my foot making me fall on one knee again...

Agh! Damn it that hurt! Does she have a little mercy...? I mean look at me, I'm bleeding right now...

She then looked at Shido again.

"Doing something so stupid...! You should listen to what I say!" She barked and turn to me again. "And you...! Sacrificing yourself just to save her, look at you! You're wounded!"

I averted my gaze as I stood up again. The truth is, I just reflexively saving her that's all.

"Uh? What are you-" Shido stopped in mid-sentences.

No, it wasn't because she's punching her again. She's just... hugging both of us...

"...Idiots... you have to properly, make proper calculations on the recovery limit before hand Shido...! Move accordingly to what I say, it will definitely be safer..."

"And you... stop doing reckless things like that again Haruto...!"

"Koto...ri..."

Shido exhaled, and we patted Kotori's head.

"Sorry. For doing something rash." Shido said.

"Yeah. Me too... sorry." I said

Kotori pushing herself and looked away.

"...You two...seriously are idiots..." She muttered while seems to rubbing up her eyes with her sleeves.

I smiled and Shido scratching his cheek while making a wry smile.

"...Ah, where's Yoshino, Kotori?" I asked.

"She's with Reine right now... with some preparations. Y-You should tend your wound here, Haruto..." She suggested without looking at us.

"Thanks but, I'm gonna tend it at home. Don't worry." I said.

"...F-Fine, suit yourself then. Shido, Tohka. You're coming with me." Kotori ordered and left through the corridor.

"O-Okay... well then, let's go..hmm? Tohka..? Is something wrong?" Shido asked.

"!, No-Nothing! Hurry up and let's go!"

When she said that, Tohka walked out.

"Ne, Haru. You sure you're gonna be alright?" Shido asked again with worried look. I sighed.

"I already told you many times by now, I'm fine Shido. Stop worrying me that much." I said with slight annoying tone.

"I-I see, well see you tomorrow then."

I nodded and Shido walked out the room. Leaving me alone.

* * *

A sigh released from my mouth again as I already got teleported to my front house. It's stopped raining now.

I opened the door.

"I'm home- tch, again? Why do I keep saying that?" I mumbled while rubbing my hair and looked down. Really, it's been-

"W-Welcome home... Haruto-san..."

My eyes widen slightly as I slowly lifted my head.

"Yo...shino...?" I muttered in surprise.

"Yaa, it's been a while eh? Old man~?" Yoshinon said cheerfully.

"Yoshinon...?"

Yeah, it's the blue haired girl like the color of clear sea, and her funny looking puppet, Yoshinon.

Not wearing her Astral Dress anymore, Yoshino's wearing a cute blue pajamas and not only that, Yoshinon's also wearing the same clothes except it's smaller.

"Why're... you two here?" I asked.

"...Umm, Reine-san told me to... stay and sleep here with Haruto-san... for a while..." Yoshino said in shy voice.

"Reine?"

" _...Actually, Kotori is the one who telling me to let her staying here. She also told me that you won't feel lonely at your house again and since Yoshino's mental state is also stable with you, you wouldn't mind that right, Hana?_ " Reine explained.

"Kotori... huh." I muttered.

So, she noticed it eh? Well, it's because I'm saying "I'm home" so many times that she heard it through the earpiece probably...

While thinking, I smiled absentmindedly.

"Eeh? Why're ya suddenly silent, old man?" Yoshinon asked.

"Hm? Ah, never mind that. C'mon, it's already night, why don't you go to sleep first, you two?" I suggested.

And after I said it, they both yawned at the same time.

"Old man's right Yoshino, let's go to our room and take a nap 'kay?" Yoshinon said and she nodded.

"Un... good night, Haruto-san..." Yoshino said.

"Yeah, have a sweet dream, you two..." I nodded with a smile.

With that, they walked up to the second floor and gone into her room. Oh, I didn't mention I got 2 guest rooms.

After they gone, I smiled to myself again before took off myself and go up to second floor.

But I didn't go to my room as I opened the bathroom door to tend my wounds of course.

Once I got in, I took off my small earpiece, put it on small table glass and zipping off my stained black shirt, leaving me with my stained white T-shirt and necklace, and put it in a basket. Jeez, this is one of my favorite shirt...

"Hm?"

There's something off... as I tapped my wounded shoulder, I frowned...

 _There's no pain nor anything._

I removed my T-shirt and rushed in front of the mirror.

"!" I gasped silently as I look at the reflection. The shoulder's wound... it became smaller!?

I glanced at my left shoulder and... there's a purple-colored flame just like Shido's when he's healing himself. B-But... it's so small, smaller than him.

The wound then began closing, it's just like, the small flame is eating the hole from all of its area.

"W-What...?"

I muttered in shaky tone as I looked at the injury already closed. My face is paled. My breaths get haggard. Whole of my body is trembling in shock and surprise.

I looked at my trembling hands in front of me.

W-What the hell's happening... to me...?

* * *

 **Aaand There! Done!**

 **So, why do you guys think of this chapter? Like it?**

 **Well if you ask me, I think this chapter is... not perfect in my opinion...**

 **Anyways, We already completed Yoshino's arc! Whoo!**

 **Alright guys, see ya in the next chapter and always, that's all folks!**


	9. Chapter 8: Worst Nightmare Part I

**Hello guys! Welcome back!**

 **Guess what? Mayuri judgement BD just aired yesterday but sadly it's still RAW(not subbed) and probably most of you have known what will happen to Mayuri...*sigh*...what an ending.**

 **And also there's a review from an unknown guest and it said that Haruto is the worst OC he's ever seen. Wow, just wow.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Previous chapter.**

* * *

 **Worst Nightmare**

 **Part I**

 **Haruto's POV**

 _"Haruto... thank you..."_

What is this...?

 _"I swear...! I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET US OUT OF HERE!"_

Wh-Where am I...? It's all black here...I can't- I can't see anything...I can heard my own scream echoing from somewhere...

 _"You couldn't save her...you couldn't even save yourself..."_

This voice...is that pink haired girl I met at the alley that day!

 _"Soon...I shall obtain the Golden fruit. And this planet will become mine! ...So get out of my way."_

Golden fruit? Planet...? What-

 _"No, you're not... you are not him...!"_

Toh...ka..?

 _"Why? Why aren't you giving up...? Itsuka Shido..."_

 _"HARUTOOO!"_

"AAH...!"

I jumped from my bed while sweating and panting uncontrollably. Soon, I put my palm on my face.

W-What was that? A... a dream...?

"...Okay...Okay... it- it was just a nightmare- calm yourself down, breathe..." I mumbled to myself as I take a slowly take a deep breath and released it slowly again and again.

After a while, I managed to calm down but the slight, small fear is still crawling around inside my head.

I take a deep breath and letting it out slowly again. I absentmindedly touched and looked at my left shoulder where there was a small wound from that day.

That night... that small purple flame. It was like a tiny bacteria's eating the injury from all of its area.

How...? How the hell can I have the same healing ability like him...?

 _"_ _You c_ _arry...a great darkness in your heart."_

I widen my eyes and shook my head as a familiar voice echoed in my head.

Darkness...? Can't control? What the hell's that supposed to mean?

I sighed heavily. I got up and at the same time, the digital clock started ringing.

"Damn, must have been wake up 2 minutes before 7 AM. -Ah, wonder those two are already awake." I muttered as I turn it off and headed out.

After doing my usual morning routine, I changed into school uniform without the black blazer since it's summer day and my white shirt is short sleeved. I unbuttoned one, revealing my black T-shirt and a bit of my necklace.

I headed downstairs to the living room to see Yoshino and Yoshinon are watching TV on a sofa.

"Mornin' you two." I said as I walked in. They turned around as soon as I said that.

"Good morning... Haruto-san."

"Oh! Good mornin' old man."

They both greeted and I nodded with small smile.

"Have you taken a shower?"

"Yup! We already did." Yoshinon answered.

"I see...so, what's for breakfast you guys? Bacon with eggs?" I asked and they nodded together. Alright, bacon with eggs it is.

And with that, I go to the kitchen, put up some apron, and take out some ingredients from the fridge and shelves and begin cooking.

Minutes later, I finished it as I put down two plates on the dining table with spoons and forks. I removed my apron and toss it where it got placed before and somehow it managed to hang perfectly.

Damn, I'm good.

"Hey you two, breakfast is ready."

I sat down as I called them both, Yoshino nodded in response, walked towards the table and sat down.

"Yosh, itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu..." "Itadakimasu!"

We clapped our hands and begin eating our meals.

Oh yeah, forgot to tell you guys that it's been a months since Yoshino's event and all my fight with the AST. Yoshino and her puppet- Yoshinon are staying at my house for a while until the apartment for Spirits is complete.

The reason why Yoshino is staying with me, well, it's all because of that red-haired tsundere, Kotori.

Honestly, I don't mind that she's living in my house because I kinda felt lonely in home. And, she isn't scared to me anymore unlike the first time we met, I guess she's already accustomed to my eyes apparently.

During days of a weekend or after school, I usually spent times with Yoshino such as watching some movies at cinema, buying her clothes and lot of stuffs. Or training myself back at VR-room inside the [Fraxinus].

Not only that, we also spent times together at Shido's house b'cause since he sealed her, I can't let her gone off from Shido otherwise her connection'll become too narrow and the power will come back to Yoshino. However, Reine says her mental state is also stable if she's with me.

Shido and me are always thought of Yoshino as our little sister too besides Kotori.

We also gone off to a hot bath during the spring trip months ago. And Uuh, let's just say it was... not a very fun trip if you ask me and...I don't wanna talk about it.

Speaking of that, I remembered every words _she_ told me two days ago.

How can she know Shido's name...?

"Hare~? Why are ya stop eating old man?"

"Hm?"

Yoshinon's usual cheerful voice making me snapped into reality. And its right, I really stopped eating.

"Ah, no it's nothing. By the way you two, I'm going to school today. Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?" I asked.

"Un..." Yoshino nodded.

"I see..." I muttered as we continued eating again.

Minutes later we finished as I put down the plates in the sink and clean it. After that, I pick up my bag in my room and head down again.

"Well, I'm off. Take care of yourselves 'kay!" I said after I finish tying my shoes.

"See ya later old man!" Yoshinon said.

And with that, I go out and the instant brightness burning my eyes as I reflexively close an eye and lift my hand in front of my face.

I lowered my hand to see that the sun is shining brightfully today. Not to mention, it's also hot.

* * *

"Wha...What the hell is thissssssss!?" Shido yelled as he looked at the tall thing next to his house in front of him.

"What? Didn't I tell you before? We were making a special residence for the Spirits to use." Kotori said nonchalantly as she got out from their house and walked beside him.

"...! Don't tell me that this is the one you're talking about."

"Yes. Although it looks like a normal apartment, the physical toughness is hundred times greater than normal, since the Realizer is also working, mana resistance is also perfect. If there's a little violence, nothing abnormal will leak out."

"No, that's not what I was talking about! When on earth did this thing get build! It's like this building just dropped down from the sky!"

"Well, even the JGSDF's disaster reconstruction team, can fix a destroyed building in just one night too."

"Wha...?"

"Hm... so this the Spirits apartment eh?"

"Waaahhh!? Ha-Haruto...! Stop suddenly showing up like that!"

Shido got freaked out after I commented about the building right beside him. Speaking about the building, I whistled at it.

"Anyways, Tohka and Yoshino will live next door starting tonight. I already told Tohka but I haven't told Yoshino, I'm going to tell her later." Kotori said.

"I see..." I mumbled.

"What is it Haruto? I never knew you can be such a lolicon." She joked while smirking making my eye twitched.

"Tch, shut up you tsundere commando..." I said but she shrugged it as she walked to her house.

I sighed. "By the way Shido, where's your girlfriend?"

"Eh?"

"By girlfriend, I mean Tohka."

"Oh, she's- wait g-girlfriend!? She isn't my g-girlfriend..." He muttered as his cheeks is bit red.

"Shidooo! I'm ready!" Tohka said cheerfully as she stormed outside the house and stopped in front of him.

"Yo, morning." I just greeted simply as I raised a hand.

"Oh! Good morning, Haruto." She greeted back. "Shido-... nu? What's wrong Shido?"

Tohka tilted her head at Shido and he averted his gaze awkwardly. While I just chuckled a little.

"N-Nothing Tohka! I'm fine. C-come on, let's just go to the school before we're late."

After his awkward situation, Tohka looked at him for a while before nodded. I then walked backwards.

"Feh, well then I'm off, the first who arrived is the winner! Ciao!" I turned and ran my way to school.

"Wha- hey wait!" Tohka shouted. "Muu...! C'mon Shido, we can't lose to him!" She grabbed Shido's hand.

"Heh? What! Wa-Wait a sec, To- TOHKAAAAAA!"

She immediately stormed in full speed while dragging Shido all the way.

* * *

Tohka and Shido won the race as they arrived at the front gate first. Well, along the race she was running in full speed because of her Spirit powers.

The poor Shido was being dragged to the floor comically along the run.

"Yey! We won Shido!" She said cheerfully and released her grip. Shido fall with his face planted on the ground.

"A-aa..." He gave a small response.

While me, well I...

"...Haa...haa...huu...haahha- oh my legs..."

I'm panting and sweating heavily. I then arrived as I dropped my bag and fell down to my knees beside them. I then made a long sigh.

"...haaaaaa... I- really made... a bad idea!" I said between panting while the students just looking and passing us like we're weird guys.

"What're they doing?" A blond haired girl pass us.

"Did they running and chasing together?" A short browned haired girl...

"Gross." And lastly a long black haired girl with glasses.

Really, it was a very bad frickin' idea... I shouldn't challenge her in the middle of summer!

Afterwards, we three arrived at the classroom as I slid opened the door.

"Oh hello- wait, you guys look really terrible." Tonomachi said as he looked at us.

Tobiichi still haven't changed, as she's still glancing at me but I just shrugged it off because I'm too tired right now.

"Just running our way from hell..." I muttered with tired face and dragged our legs to our seat while Tohka went to her seat.

Shido and I immediately sat down. As soon as we did that, we facetabled.

"Hey Haru..."

"...What?"

Our voice is muffled as Shido called me.

"Don't ever do that again..."

"...Agreed..."

After my answer, we stay like this, waiting until the bell rings.

* * *

Thus, the bell rungs about 15 minutes later. Me and Shido were already caught our breath as I'm looking outside of the window while leaning my head on my hand and tapping the table with a finger.

"Good morning everyone!"

Our homeroom teacher, Okamine Tamae-sensei walked in and greeted us cheerfully.

"Ah! That's right, there's something I have to tell you all."

She paused for a moment and surveyed the room for any signs of hints from the chattering students.

"Huhu, well, this class, is going to have another transfer student!"

Instantly, the whole class go "OOOOOHHHHHHH!"-ed while I sighed like I was just expecting it and still tapping the table.

Another one huh? First Tohka who was transferred here a few months ago and now this? Feh, our class is very famous I suppose.

"Well, please come in."

After Sensei said that, the door slowly slid opened and I can hear the transfer student coming in and coincidentally, the footsteps is following my tapping sound too. It's like the foodsteps and the tapping is following the sound of a ticking clock.

And in instant, the room became silent.

"Now then, please introduced yourself."

"Nn."

By the voice, I'm guessing a girl. She then seems to writing her name at the blackboard.

"My name is Tokisaki Kurumi."

Hm? This voice sounds... familiar.

"I, am a _Spirit_."

"...!?"

My heart skipped a beat as I stopped tapping my table and not just me, Shido, Tohka, and Tobiichi is also surprised as well, as they heard the word 'Spirit'.

I turned towards her and I gasped silently.

"Y-You're...!" I muttered out loud and her gaze set to me with a surprise face.

"Ara? What a pleasant surprise, we meet again Haruto-san." She said with a smile.

It's the black-haired girl that I met before a months ago after Tohka got transferred into our school.

So I wasn't heard wrong that day, she did really called my first name.

The moment after everyone heard that words especially my name, there's a murmurs silently around us. And of course, all about our relations. Unlike Shido, the male students didn't use a dagger glare at me.

"Noooo... Ryousuke-sama..." I almost choked out as I heard a girl cried.

Did she just say Ryousuke with a frickin' -sama!? W-wow, never thought that I have a fangirl...

Wait a minute! That's not the problem right now.

Then, with a smile, she seems to turn her gaze towards Shido.

"Eh..ehehe, how...great! That was quite an introduction with impact there!" Sensei said before clapped her hands.

"Now then Tokisaki-san, would you please sit in that seat over there."

"Nn. But, before that, I have a favor to ask first."

"Hm? What is that?"

After Okamine-sensei asked that, Tokisaki raised a single finger.

"Due to the recent transfer I'm still not used to the school. It's fine even if it is after school but I wish that someone can take me around the campus."

"Please leave it to me!" Tonomachi stood and raised his hand.

"No, thank you." Tokisaki said and I can hear he's grumbling a bit while sitting again.

However, she started to walk, it looks like she's approaching towards me...

"..."

But, she did not stopped in front of me. We just exchanged looks as her red eye meets my dark crimson eyes while just literally walked passed me and stopped right in front of Shido's.

"Ne, can I ask you a help, Shido-san."

"Eh...? M-Me? And how in the world did you know my name?"

Shido let out dumbfounded voice while I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"You can't...?" She said and looked sad as she were just being rejected.

"N-No, that's not the thing..."

"It's a promise then. I'm in your care, Shido-san." Tokisaki said while giving a sweet smile before walked to her designated seat.

While I still glancing suspiciously at the corner of my eyes as she sat down to her seat. It seems like she noticed my gaze as she looked at me and smiled.

"Tch..."

I turned and looked outside again as I lean my head on my hand.

Tokisaki Kurumi... my instinct tells me that there's something really off with her...

* * *

Class finally ended, as Okamine-sensei left the room. Shido and I immediately call Kotori from our earpiece and explained everything about the new transfer student, including that words she said when she made her introduction.

" _I don't believe it. To tell you the truth, I thought it was Shido's delusions._ " Kotori joked.

"Hey..."

"So she's definitely a Spirit huh? ...well it's up to you now Shido." I joked while crossing my arms and smirked a bit.

"Not you too..."

"Feh, I know. Do you really think that I'll leave you alone with that girl? Hell no, I'm your bodyguard too you know. Not to mention, there's something very fishy about her..." I muttered at the last part.

Well, it's like, whenever she's around like I first met her. It kinda make me feel uneasy, and I don't know why.

" _Something fishy? What about it?_ " She asked and I shook my head.

"Never mind, it's just my feeling..." I shrugged.

" _I see. Well!_ _Unfortunately, it looks like we don't have enough time to chat anymore?_ "

"Eh?" Shido raised a brow.

"Shido-san, Shido-san."

"Uoouh!?"

The black haired girl named Tokisaki, who was poking Shido's shoulder few times and called him. Because of all sudden, he become fright.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" She said with an apologetic look.

"To-Tokisaki..." Shido muttered.

"Ufufu, it's all right me Kurumi and you too, Haruto-san."

"O-Oh, well then... Kurumi."

"Yeah..."

After I gave a small response while glaring her a bit. Kurumi continued while smiling happily.

"Can you bring me around the school? I'll be in your care." She slightly bowed.

"Ah, about that. May I help you guys with the tour? Since Shido's brain is... well, you could say awful." I lied to her and Shido's brow slightly twitched before rubbed his hair.

"Y-Yeah, Haru is right... I actually might kinda forget which way... Ahaha..."

"Fufu, if Haruto-san is coming with us. I would be happy." Kurumi said with smile.

"Un. I'm looking forward to it too..." I said with small fake smile.

"Well then, let's hurry and go. Haruto-san, Shido-san."

With that, Kurumi started to walk towards the corridor. Me and Shido looked each other before nodded and walked outta the room.

"Well then, where we should start looking?" Kurumi asked as we walked together.

"Um..."

" _Shido, hold on the moment. Let our side handle this situation._ "

After Kotori said that, there are currently 3 choices:

① The rooftop.

② The infirmary. Uuh... why would we go to infirmary?

③ The cafeteria, commissionary. It sounds nice for me.

Then me and Shido heard the crews discussing about it for a minute, they decided to choose number 3. It was Reine who suggested that.

"...Right, well then, shall we go to the cafeteria and comissionary to have a look first? It'd be necessary in the future."

"Well, it's on the first floor. Let's go."

"Nn."

After I said that, Kurumi nodded with usual smile.

To reach the commissionary on the first floor, we have to reach the staircase on the west building first. So we walked down the corridor with leisurely footsteps.

At this point, the students who are returning home, shot glances over while murmuring something about us. Most especially, Shido's got the hurtful words because some girl just called him a horny playboy.

Shido's face twitched as he tried to ignore them, we accelerated our footsteps. And eventually, lost them.

" _Hum...?_ "

Kotori's voice entered our ear while we're walking.

"Something the matter?" I asked in low voice.

" _No...there are two people tailing your movements...there's a possibilty that you two have been marked by someone._ " She said.

"Eh...?"

Shido let out a surprise voice while I sighed a bit.

"...So I'm not crazy huh?"

" _You noticed it?_ "

"Yeah, thanks my instincts for that."

I took glance behind from the corner of my eyes while walking. Whoever those two are, they followed us ever since we were gone out from classroom.

"Ara? Why are you suddenly staring at me, Haruto-san?"

"Hm?"

Kurumi asked as her eyebrow raised. After she finished, I noticed that my gaze direction is also looking at her.

"A-Ah, nothing, sorry about that..." I apologized as I looked at front again. She giggled softly.

"Ufufu, apologetic just like last time. You sure are a cute one, Haruto-san."

"Huh...!? Wa-What...?" I stuttered as I blushed a bit on the outside but internally, I-

Whwhwh-What the hell!? D-Did she just say I'm c-cute...? Tch, Hell no! I am not cute goddammit!

I shook my head as I turn my gaze slightly at Kurumi again and she's still staring at me with smile while walking.

Jeez, she's making me feel uneasy...

"...Hey Shido, Kotori. Do something...!?" I whispered as I glance at Shido from the corner of my eyes.

"Eh? Me?"

"Yes you! You should be the one who is talking to her not me...!"

"A-Aah...I got it." He then turned to Kurumi, who is still staring at me.

"Ne, Kurumi. Is it okay if you walk while not looking at the front?"

Shido asked her normally as he could, and Kurumi just widened her eyes.

"You noticed that? And you're even concerned for me, Shido-san is really gentle."

"G-Gentle...!?"

"Oh gee, not you too..." I muttered.

" _Why are you going all soft over her words, Shido._ "

Hearing Kotori's sighing voice, Shido's shoulders violently shook.

"So-Sorry."

" _...But, this is indeed the type that we've never encountered before. Not only integrating herself into society- she also mastered the ability to get into other's books._ " Kotori pondered.

" _It's because she's an interesting existence, that's why we need more information..._ "

"Then what should we do?" I asked.

" _...Well, we'll ask her while raising her favorability. Looks like the choices have arrived. Wait one moment._ "

3 choices:

① " _The thing about the Spirits that you mention in the morning. What did you mean by that?_ "

② " _Kurumi, which school did you used to attend?_ "

③ " _Kurumi, what kind of panties are you wearing today?_ "

Screech!

Me and Shido almost tripped down to the ground as we heard that last choice.

What kind of question is that!? It's so frickin' illogical!

"Are you alright?"

"A-Aa, We're fine..."

Shido gave a reply to Kurumi with nod while I just clearing my throat a bit.

" _'Kurumi, what kind of panties are you wearing today?'_ "

I widen my eyes as we heard Kotori spoke that with sigh.

"...O-Oi Kotori, are you dead serious?"

"He-Hey, Kurumi... what kind of panties are you wearing?"

At the same time I whispered to that tsundere, Shido spoke those words from his mouth.

"Panties...huh?" Kurumi muttered.

"...!" Shido gasped as he realized what he was just said. He waved his hands around.

"Ah, no, just now that was-"

" _Idiot, that was not an instruction just now! The correct choice is 1._ "

"Ha...haa!? But what you said before-"

" _You just misheard it! Well first try to clear the misunderstanding, just now was a joke, then start asking the real question!_ " Kotori said

"Feeh, easy for you to say..." I said while sighing.

Hearing her, Shido softly groaned before we turning towards Kurumi behind us.

"Hey, about that, Kurumi."

However, upon looking at her expression and movement, we couldn't help but stop as Kurumi raised her eye to look at us suddenly lifted the edges of her pleated skirt.

"...Want to see?"

"Wha-!? L-Look Kurumi, just now what Shido said is just a-"

I stopped as she looked around her surroundings, then walked four steps on the stairs.

"Ku-Kurumi?"

Shido knitted his eyebrows at her puzzling movements. Kurumi shyly blushed, and opening her small mouth.

"It's okay, you know... if it's Shido-san and Haruto-san."

Saying that, the hands that are holding the skirt, slowly rose.

"Eh...EEHHHH!?"

We raised our voice as we widen our eyes at the event in front. H-Hey! Is she crazy!?

She slowly lifted her skirt, showing her black tights that wrapped her thighs. Even, e-e-even... holy shit! I can't describe it!

"H-Hey! Stop that!"

Not wanting to see th-those...heaven anymore, Shido closed his eyes and I immediately grabbed her skirt and pulling it back to its original position.

"Ara,ara. What's wrong? If it is you two... I don't mind, you know?" Kurumi said with incredulous look.

"No, that's enough!" Shido who's already opened his eyes, said.

"Ufufu, Shido-san is shy~ Ah, but, if we want to continue, can you please let go of my skirt first, Haruto-san?"

"Huh? Ah, s-sorry..." I apologized as let go of my grip.

Not again! Why do I have to keep saying sorry to her!? Even before I grabbed her skirt-... oh, never mind it's really my fault...

Kurumi let out a snicker with an expression as though she didn't mind at all.

We turned behind, Shido patted his chest while I let out a slight groaned.

"Tch...we're being teased! ...I hate this." I muttered and Shido nodded.

" _Calm down you two. Remember our first priority, Shido, Haru._ " Kotori said.

"Okay..." Shido inhaled some air before we turned to Kurumi. "Kurumi. In the morning, didn't you say 'I am Spirit', what exactly are Spirits?"

Shido asked making her stunned a moment- but very quickly, revealing a slight smile.

"-Ufufu, please don't play dumb, Shido-san, Haruto-san. Don't you know it clearly? The issue, about Spirits."

Hearing her reply, Shido held his breath while I frowned.

"What, this girl." Shido mumbled, surprised.

" _Confident that Shido knows about the Spirits...what on earth is this girl?_ " Kotori said, clearly she got surprised too.

"You...how do you know about it?" I asked with glare.

"Fufu, that's a secret. Haru-san..."

"Kh, so... care to tell why do you came to this school then?"

After my demand, her smile turned slightly wide and began to walked down step by step.

"There are two reasons, Haru-san."

Step.

"The first reason I came to this school was just to meet Shido-san."

Step.

"Because I knew about Shido-san, I've been longing to see you."

Step.

"There was never a day that I wasn't thinking about Shido-san."

She stopped in front of him and took his hand.

"So-right now, I'm extremely happy."

Shido's cheeks are red if I'm not looking wrong. Kurumi then looked at me with smile.

"And the second reason is..." She released Shido's hand, who's still stunned. "...Is you Haru-san."

I narrowed my eyes. "Me...?"

"Yes." She walked to me, slowly. "You have something...something that I am very interested in."

"Something...? What do you mean?"

"Fufu, still a secret. Haru-san..."

As she called my name, she slowly lifted her hand and wanted to touch my face. But I quickly stop her by gripping her arm.

"Ah!"

"...Tokisaki Kurumi, I don't what you seek from me and Shido. But, if you do anything to Shido or my friends..." I stopped as I leaned closer to her.

"I won't hesitate to cut you down..." I warned as I narrowed my eyes coldly.

"Ara,ara. So aggressive, I like it." She touched my hand with her other hand. "Fufu, soft just like before. Ufufu..."

She didn't even bothered about my warning as she still smiling at me, I clicked my tongue in annoyance.

Tch! This girl...

"S-Stop moving around so much...!"

"You the one who should stop moving."

"Eh...?"

I stopped glaring at Kurumi as she, Shido and I turned towards a locker. And it's shaking around.

"Hey sto- whooaah!"

The locker door opened and revealing Tohka and Tobiichi. Not to mention, brooms and dustpans fell everywhere.

"Oww..."

They both groaned as Tohka is on top of Tobiichi.

"To-Tohka! Origami!?" Shido exclaimed in surprise.

"Ara? What are you two doing here?"

Kurumi, whose hand is still on my grasp, asked while tilting her head in wonder. Seeing that, they hastily got to their feet.

"It-It's about that! Even though Shido and Haruto wanted Kurumi around the school. That...there's still somethings that must be done, haven't you heard about it!" Tohka said and we raised a brow.

"-Tokisaki Kurumi, touring the school does not require the action of holding hands. Let go now." Tobiichi said before shot me a glare which is clearly said "I didn't do this for you".

"! Right! That's it!" Tohka in rare act on agreeing with Tobiichi, nodded her head forcefully.

Hearing them, me and Kurumi looked each other a moment before slowly released our grip.

"Shido! I also saw you were holding hand with Kurumi! What are doing?"

"Um...that was..."

"The truth is I have, contracted a severe case of anemia. Then this two gentle Shido-san and Haruto-san held my hand. Please don't blame them." Kurumi said.

Hearing her, Tohka and Tobiichi looked at us. "Is that so?" Was sent along with their gazes.

"Eh...aah, that is, well, um..."

And the next instant, Tobiichi suddenly knelt onto the floor.

"! Origami! What's the matter?" Shido said with shock.

"Anemia."

"..." I sighed. She's just pretending.

"What's the matter with you two? That's so laughable!" Tohka said while folding her arms. Then after a moment, she realized the situation.

"Ah! Sh-Shido! I also have an anemia!"

"Is that so...?"

"U-Umu, to tell you the truth, my butt doesn't have a lot of flesh!" Tohka admitted while wiggling her... you know.

"No Tohka, that's not what anemia is..." I said with small smile and sigh a bit.

* * *

The whole tour we did with Kurumi is complete, I can say it's going well as me, Shido and Kurumi plus Tohka who was insisted to go with us during the tour minus Tobiichi cause she was going to nowhere after she took a call from someone, must be her companions probably.

"Beware of Tokisaki Kurumi." That's what she told us before gone off.

Anyways, as we gone out of the school gate, walking on the streets that is dyed red by the setting sun. Shido turned to Kurumi and ask.

"Well, that's most of it. Did you get it?"

"Nn, thank you very much. ...Really now, it would have been better if it were only the three of us."

"Ha...haha."

Shido gave a bitter smile while I gave a small smile at her joke.

Until we stopped near at crossroads, Kurumi turned and looked at us.

"Well then, Shido-san, Tohka-san. I'll take my leave from here." She said.

"Eh? Oo, oh..."

"Mu, is that so? Well see you again tomorrow."

After Shido and Tohka said it, Kurumi turned her gaze at me still smiling.

"See you later, Haruto-san. I hope we have much fun tomorrow." She gave a bow to us and said.

"I see." I made a small response and smiled a bit.

As Shido and Tohka waved their hands at Kurumi who leaves the scene. My smile faded and turned into a slight glare.

"That girl is pissing me off." I muttered.

What? You think I'd go kind and care to her? Think again.

But, that Kurumi. She seems to know about me as just like she said earlier that there's 'something' that she's very interested in me.

While thinking, Kurumi is out of my sight as she turned to right passage.

"Hey Haru, why're you standing there?"

"Hm?"

Shido's voice snapped me into reality again as I broke my glare and turned to him and Tohka who are already away a few meter from me.

"Ah, no, just have something in my mind that's all." I said while walking towards them.

After we saying goodbye to Kurumi. Shido says he want to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner and tomorrows breakfast. Of course, Tohka insisted to come and I also accompanied them since I got nothing to do back home, plus I kinda missed how delicious Shido's food taste like.

Soon after we buying those, we are currently walking while Shido and I are holding a heavy plastic bags. Inside it, there's a large amounts of meat.

"Well, it sure was the right day to come today."

"Yeah, thank god for the 30% discount."

I muttered and Shido gave a light chuckle.

"Shido! What's the menu today? Hamburger steak?" Tohka happily asked in excitement.

" _Ah! I vote for that as well!_ " Kotori said from the earpiece.

"Hm...hamburger steak eh? Feh! I'm in." I added.

Shido, lightly shrugged, and the corner of his mouth slightly raised.

"Ah- what should I do. There's still stewed carrots with fish floss and Sanshoku Donburi!"

"Mu, muu. Even those aren't bad at all, can't we have hamburger steak?" Tohka said.

" _Hold on! What are you saying? Since we got our hands on mixed meat, let's not be stingy and use it all in one go!_ " Kotori suggested.

"Mix it all up!" I added with slight grin.

Shido sighed as he listened to us. Then in front, a sound of sports shoes rubbing on the asphalt can be heard. Shido and I stopped and turned towards that direction.

"Nn?"

Standing there, is a blue haired girl tied in ponytail and brown eyes with a tear mole under her left eye. She's wearing a parka jacket and culotte skirt with white sports shoes and it looks like there's a red spots on her shoes. Blood?

The girl who look like the same age as Kotori, standing there with eyes widen in shock. Somehow, her face's looks resemble to someone I know...must be my imagination.

As she's standing there, Shido just tilted his head at her as if he knows this girl somewhere.

The girl then opened her trembling lips.

"Nii..."

"Nii?" Shido and I mumbled as I raised a brow.

She didn't answered as she's running and jumping into Shido's chest.

"Nii-sama!" The girl exclaimed while hugging Shido.

Meanwhile, us including Kotori-

"Eh?"

" _Eh?_ "

"EEEE _EEHHH!_?"

N-Nii-sama!? As-as her big brother!?

My face is clearly full of surprise, and I look at her and Shido then her then Shido again, again and again.

Soon I stopped as I mutter. "Holy...shit... your faces almost look the same."

"Nn?" The blue haired girl turned her head to me and looked a little surprised as her eyes widen slightly.

"Th-those eyes...Tou...ki-san..."

"Hm? What?"

"Ah! Never mind..." She hugged Shido again tightly and buried her face at Shido's chest, who's confused.

"?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Who exactly is she? And did she just said 'Tou..ki'? Who the hell is Touki?

* * *

 **Itsuka Residence**

"Ooh, so this is Nii-sama's current home!"

The girl whose self-declared as Shido's REAL sister, Takamiya Mana got inside our house. Well, seeing her before as she passionately describing how she was so hopeful meeting with Shido, he couldn't help but to take her along.

Of course, Kotori had been approved that. To tell you guys the truth, the one who suggested to let her come was Kotori herself.

Along the road, I can sense that she's often looking at me as if she knows me from somewhere.

"Mu, but that was really shocking. Shido actually has another sister..." Tohka muttered as me plus Yoshino and her puppet sitting on the sofa.

"No...I don't have that memory at all."

"Maa,maa~ if I look between Shido-san and that girl, they almost look the same." Yoshinon remarked.

"Agreed." I said as I took a potato chip from its bag-...wait a minute, when and where did I get this? Never mind, just eat it Haruto.

"Hey, Tohka. Want some?" I offered the chips to the girl and she happily took it from the plastic bag.

"Ah, you're Tohka-san, right? Are you currently going out with Nii-sama?" The girl named Mana asked her.

"Wha? What are you saying!? How could that be possible!" Shido cut in between the two.

Mana gave Tohka a surprise look.

"Tohka-san, have you gone on a date with Nii-sama?"

"Oh! Yes they have!" I added while munching the chip which making Mana have a piercing look *ji-* at Shido.

"Just as I thought, Nii-sama."

"Eh?"

"Nii-sama is a suspect for two-timing."

"T-Two-timing!? I am not!"

"You're not? Well, Tobiichi-san told me that she's going to be my sister-in-law in the future. ...But to think that Nii-sama would do that..." Mana said with half-lidded eyes.

"O-Origami?"

"Ah, I think Tobiichi's practically lying, Mana." I said while taking another chip. "By the way, can I call you Mana?"

"Eh? You may. Hold on, I believe I didn't catch your name before."

"Hm? Oh, it's Ryousuke Haruto. Just call me Haruto or Haru or whatever..."

After my answer, she looks surprised as she widen her eyes.

"Ry-Ryousuke...?" She said that in shaky voice and her body slight shook.

"Mana?" Shido asked and I cocked an brow. She shook her head.

"A-Ah! N-Never mind!" She said.

' _No, it must be another family name. But his eyes...his eyes bears the same color as her._ '

"Hm? Oi,oi, why are you staring at me that much?" I said as I snapped my finger at her.

"Wh-? Nothing, nothing that's all. Sorry." She apologized.

Then an idea popped in my head as I made a fake surprise.

"Wait, don't tell me..." I gasped and put a palm in front of my mouth. "You fall in love with me!?"

"F-Fall in love!? No! What are you saying!" She yelled as her cheeks redden.

"Hey, Shido. I'm not ready to be your little brother-in-law, you know..."

"Like I told you, Haruto-san! I'm not in love with you, we even just met each other just a minutes ago." Mana, still blushing, said as she folded her arms.

"C-Calm down, Mana. Haru's just messing with you, he is always like that." Shido cut between us.

"-Fehahahaha! Hahaha!"

I laughed and clutched my stomach as everyone looking at me while sweatdropped. Oh my God! I can't believe she'll fell for that one!

"...See?"

"...What a very friendly person you got here, Nii-sama." Mana said in sarcasm while looking at me with half-lidded, clearly she's little pissed.

We heard a footsteps coming from the stairs and a person headed to the living room.

It was none other than Kotori herself with her casual clothing and black ribbon.

"-Welcome home, O-Onii-chan!" She greeted. It seems that she was kinda forceful to herself when she said "Onii-chan." Part.

"Oh, I'm home..." Shido replied.

"Hm? Who's this? And why is Haru...-n-nii is laughing?" Kotori asked as she turned her gaze towards Mana.

"Aa,um... We met each other in the street. No matter what-"

"Is there anyone else inside this house!? Nii-sama has been in your care!" Mana said with huge smile and forcefully grabbing Kotori's hand and shaking it vigorously.

"Nii-sama...? Shido is-"

"Yes! I'm Nii-sama's younger sister, Takamiya Mana!" She answered enthusiastically.

"...Hum. Why don't you take a seat on the sofa there, so that we can hear the details?"

After Kotori suggested and Mana gave a decisive reply and sat down to it.

"...Well then, Mana was it? You...call yourself Shido's sister?"

"That's the case." Mana nodded vigorously. Kotori letting out a soft sigh from her nose.

"Well, I'm Itsuka Kotori. I am also, Shido's sister."

"...?" Mana inclined her head at Kotori's word-

"Ha...! If you say that then don't tell me that you're my, nee-sama!?"

"I'm not!"

"Ah, then my apologies. -Sorry, Kotori. As your elder sister, I will-"

"Who the hell is your little sister!" Kotori yelled.

"Well technically you're-"

"Shut up!" Kotori cut my words and I only replied "OK" in monotone before taking another chip again.

Kotori let out sigh while scratching her hair and looked troubled.

"But...little sister, huh? ...I don't even remember that I have a little sister." Shido muttered and sighed as I took another bite.

Actually, Shido was abandoned by his birth mother and was adopted by the Itsuka family. Well, Shido and Kotori told me all about it after we met for the first time. He even couldn't remember his parents as he said that his memories are blurry.

Shido and I really have a memory issues.

Yep, I do have same case like him. I couldn't even remember my own parents, as each and every time I tried to remember it, it only gave a sting in my brain.

"About that...Mana, can I ask a question?" Shido asked.

"Yes! What is it, Nii-sama!" She replied while Kotori "humph!" for unknown reasons.

"Um. Sorry but, I don't remember anything about you."

"That's to be expected." She folded arms and nodded. "I... truthfully speaking that I don't have memories about the past."

"Eh?"

"What? If it is the past you mentioned, how much exactly did you lose?" Kotori asked.

"That's right. I can't remember anything two or three years prior, but I can still recall incidents past that period."

She took out silver locket in front of her chest and within it is a discolored photograph, which shows Shido and her when they were a child.

"Is this...me?" Shido mumbled in surprise and Kotori and me showed an expression same as him.

"Hold on a minute. In this photo, Shido should be around ten years old right? At that time, should he have already arrived at our house?"

"Ah, now that you mentioned it that's true." Shido said while scratching his face.

"Is that so? That's unbelievable." Mana muttered.

"Yare,yare. Looks like we three have the same problem..." I remarked. Shido nodded in response.

"Haruto-san, your past too?" Mana asked.

"Yup. Can't remember my parents, tried to remember it...but it's useless. And this."

I said as I pulled out my necklace and showed to them.

"A black wing necklace?" Yoshinon asked.

"Yes, I also can't remember who gave this thing to me. Might be a girl, I don't know." I said while released my necklace and let it hang around my neck. And I took another chip.

"I see. What about your mother and father?"

After she asked that, I reluctantly lower my head and narrowed my eyes.

"Uh, M-Mana-"

"-They were dead in an accident...thats what my uncle told me." I muttered making Mana surprised.

"A-Aa, my apologies. I shouldn't have asked." She apologized.

"Don't be, past is the past. Right?" I said as I lifted my head and eat the chip again.

"A-Ah..." She nodded.

"Hold on. Mana, did you said unbelievable? Unbelievable you say...could it be some other person who looks like Shido?" Kotori asked.

"No, there's no mistake about it. Nii-sama is Nii-sama."

"...Why can you say it so certainly?"

Answering Kotori's question, Mana confidently patted her chest.

"It's called, a bond between siblings!"

"..." Kotori shrugged.

However Mana closed her eyelids and continued to speak passionately.

"No, I am surprised myself. I really got a shock. When I saw Nii-sama, my heart could not stop throbbing."

"What's with that. Isn't that love at first sight."

"Ha! Perhaps it really is love at first sight.—Kotori-san, let me have Nii-sama!"

"How can I!"

Kotori reflexively shouted. After which let out an unnatural cough.

"Anyway. It is troubling for you to say that you are his sister with such a weak reason. First of all, Shido is already part of this family, and now you say you want to take him away—"

"I don't have such an intention to do so you know?"

"Eh?"

In response to Mana's indifferent reply, Kotori widened her eyes.

"For everyone in this family who have accepted Nii-sama as a part of them, I am truly grateful. As long as Nii-sama can live a happy life, Mana would be satisfied."

Saying that, Mana reached over the table, holding Kotori's hand once more

Kotori unhappily bent her mouth into a *へ* shape

"Humph...What's this, you seem to know your stuff."

"Nn.—Even though it was a blurred memory, however I could only remember that Nii-sama went to some place unknown. That time I was really worried, but even more than that, I was more concerned whether Nii-sama was okay.—Therefore, now that I know that Nii-sama is living well, I'm really happy. And he has such a cute foster sister too."

With that, Mana showed a smile. Kotori's face blushed, unhappily shifting her line of sight.

"Wh, what's with you, suddenly saying that kind of thing—"

"Well, of course."

At this point, Mana interrupted Kotori and spoke.

"After all, you can't beat the real sister."

"..."

Instantly, *Pi!*, a sound as though the air just split apart could be heard. Did I just saw a spark while they're glancing?

"Hey, hey, Kotori."

Kotori did not seem to hear a single bit of Shidou's words. The muscles on her face twitched, revealing a cramped smile.

"Ooh, what is this? A war...!?" Tohka asked in low voice.

"A...war...?" Yoshino asked as she tilted her head in confuse.

"Yup Yoshino, this is war. Or to be exact...this is called sisters war!" I told her and took another bite of potato chip.

"Uuuh..." Shido looking troubled as he's rubbing his hair as they continue their war.

"Heeh...is that so?"

"Ah, why's that of course. There's nothing that can beat blood ties."

"But, isn't there's a saying that 'a close relative is useless afar compared to a nearby neighbor'."

The instant Kotori finished her words, Mana who has been smiling all this time, her temple twitched for a second.

After an stunned moment, Mana let go of Kotori's hand, resting them onto the table.

"Yahaha,...So what about it? At the very end, he still has to be with his real sister am I wrong? There is the saying that 'your destiny is set when you reach three years old'!"

"...Gu. Heh, heheh. However, even though you two are related, but it is the one who has the longest amount of time spent that has the advantage!"

"No no, in the end you are still an outsider, a real sister means being blood-related. Blood ties are thicker than water! From the start the sister points that both of us have are fundamentally different!"

Mana loudly declared. Sister points. A phrase that was totally unheard of.

However, Kotori did not question that as she let out a rebuttal.

"Blood ties blood ties, what else can you still say? You can talk about sibling relationship but I have been living as a younger sister for over ten years! Isn't it obvious whose sister points are higher!"

"How laughable! Sibling who have been forcefully separated from young, reuniting once more through space and time! Doesn't it touch your heart! In the face of real obstacles, time and whatnot does not matter at all!"

"Shut up! What about blood ties! A real younger sister can't even marry him!"

"Eh...?"

Shido's and Mana's voices overlapped. Kotori's cheeks dyed crimson, banging the tabletop as though she was trying to protest.

"An- anyway! Right now the little sister here is me!"

"What's that! It should belong to the real sister here!"

"We-Well why don't we calm down first, the two of you are.."

Shido attempted to calm the two people down with his face damp with sweat, Kotori and Mana turned towards Shido.

"Shido, what about you!"

"Real sister, foster sister, which faction do you choose!?"

"E-eh, eh!?"

Suddenly thrown a question that was out of his expectations, Shidou unleashed a pitiful cry.

"No, it's not about...which faction..."

"..."

Meanwhile, I can't help but smirk a bit in amusement while eating, it feels like I'm watching a movie now.

"! Th-That's right, Mana."

"Yes?"

Putting his hands together while saying this, Mana tilted her head in question. Seems like Shido want to diverted the topic much to my disappointment of who's gonna win the war. Oh well...

"You said before that you don't remember your past right?"

"Nn. That's right."

"Then, where are you living now? Are you living with your family?"

"Ah...that is...we-well there's a lot of reasons for that."

Shido raised a brow. "A lot of reasons?"

"Something...like that. If I have to say it then its because I'm working in a place that is equipped with living quarters."

"Work? Girls like your age should gone off to school not work." I said.

Mana's eyes looked around in distress.

"Th-that is...eeh-um...Ex-excuse me!"

"Eh...? Wait, hold on a-"

Before Shidou managed to stop her, she ran off and escaped from his house like a rabbit.

"Wh...what's with her, what in the..." Shido muttered as he scratched his cheek.

"Hm..." I hummed while taking another bite.

"Muu, Shido. I'm hungry...where's the hamburger steak?" Tohka said while eating my chip.

"Now that Tohka mentioned it, I'm feeling it too..." I said.

"Me too..." Yoshino added.

"Same here." Kotori added too with a little annoyed tone.

"A-Ah, alright, I'll do it. Wait a moment, okay?" Shido said while walking to the kitchen.

They nodded in response while eating my last chip.

Mana, I feel like, I don't know, I think she's hiding something from us. Nah, must be my imagination.

I sighed. But, besides that. Tokisaki Kurumi, that girl...what the hell is she planning? What does she want from me and Shido?

I sighed again and resting my head on the sofa, looking at the ceiling. I hope there's nothing will happen to us.

 **Part I**

 **End**

* * *

 **Done! So how is it? I hope it satisfied you guys**

 **And I'm planning to make a story about Hyperdimension Neptunia with a male OC in it.**

 **Or maybe a crossover between DAL and Hyperdimension with Haruto and the Hyper OC to make some kind of movie chapter! What do you guys think?**

 **I also gonna make the Haruto's arc and it take place after the events of Itsuka Disaster(Volume 12)**

 **Alright! See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9: Worst Nightmare Part II

**Howdy there folks! It's been a while eh? Blame school and exam for that one xD**

 **Disclaimer: Previous Chapter**

* * *

 **Worst Nightmare**

 **Part II**

 **Haruto's POV**

"*yaaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnnn*..."

"...That was quite yawn you got there, Haru."

"Thanks a lot." I replied with sarcasm before yawned again, making Shido sweated. Well, to put it simply, I always read novels at night or sometimes listen to some music until I forgot to sleep.

Anyways, It's been a day and we are in classroom right now plus Tohka and Tobiichi also here. Waiting until Tama-sensei to come.

About yesterday, Mana, who was revealed to be Shido's real blood little sister, finally met her after they got separated for some reasons. But, she seems to hide something that she don't wanna admit from us. Especially when she was mumbled a name called "Touki". Not only that, each and every time she looked at me as if she was looking to a familiar person.

A sigh released from my mouth while rubbing my dark ashy hair before I noticed something as I glanced at an empty seat not far.

"Muu, that Kurumi, she's late on her second day."

True enough to what Tohka said. Even though the bell already rung minutes ago and students were gone off to their own seats. Kurumi, the new transfer student just literally late.

"-She won't come."

Behind me and to Shido's voice, came a calm sound. We turned our head as I looked over my shoulder and ask.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's mean. Tokisaki Kurumi, is, no longer going to attend school."

"Eh, that mean-"

As Shido opened his mouth to speak, the classroom door slid opened and Tama-sensei walked in while hugging the attendance book. Afterwards, the class representative gave to call to greet. Finished, we sit back again.

"Okay, good morning everyone, now let's start with the attendance." Sensei said that as she opened the book and started to read out names of the students.

"Tokisaki-san?" She gazed around the class but no sight of the girl. "She isn't here? Really now, if she was going to absent she should inform to us beforehand."

She turned the page until-

"-Here."

Shido and I looked back and his eyes widen slightly while I clicked my tongue silently. Standing over there with the door slightly opened, was no other than Tokisaki Kurumi, the black-haired girl. She is casting her usual warm smile and raised her hand slightly.

I then looked at Tobiichi. "'She won't come', eh?"

"..." As I scoffed, she didn't respond. I think she's...shocked?

"Really now, Tokisaki-san. You're late."

"I'm really sorry. I wasn't feeling well on my way to school."

"Eh? Ar-Are you alright? Do you want to go to the infirmary...?"

"No, it's alright now. I've made you worry."

Kurumi gave a bow, she walked to her seat with light footsteps. Shido then furrowed his brows as she looked at the girl beside him.

"Ori...gami?" He softly called and I glanced at her slight trembling fingertips and she shifted her line of sight away from Kurumi.

* * *

1:20 in the afternoon. Not long after, the bell declaring the end of the fourth period sounded. After the students bowed to our teacher, they are already in the midst of preparing for lunch.

Thanks to whoever making the lunch break time. I nearly dozed off during class. Always, class isn't that fun.

Speaking of that, Kotori told us to meet at the physics lab during lunch break as she was sent an email to Shido. Says that she has some important matter about Kurumi.

"Shido! It's time for lunch!" Tohka exclaimed as she took out her bento box.

"Sorry, Tohka. Haru and I need to go out for a moment."

"Nu? Where are you going? I want to go too!"

"Ah-..."

"It's not that important, Tohka. The teachers just called us, that's all."

I lied to her, if I didn't do that, she would not stop until we take her along. Not to mention if Kotori want to meet us, it's must be something related to Spirits or [Ratatoskr].

"Sorry, you should start eating first without us. Okay?" Shido apologized as he clap his palms together.

Making usual habit of mine as I put my hands inside my pockets while we walked to the slight long corridor, walking upstairs, reaching the physics lab after much difficulty.

Shido knocked the door in front of him which the door opened.

"You're slow."

Kotori who's wearing her school uniform, showed her displeased face while pouting.

"Oh, we're sorry. It's just that, there was a cat blocking our path and we didn't have much choice but to find another route..."

"..."

"...you do realize, that wasn't funny, Haruto."

"I know. I was trying to be humoristic, that's all."

As I said that, I made them sweatdropped literally before Kotori sighed.

"Forget it, hurry up and come in. Time is precious."

Kotori pointed with her chin as she said so, letting us enter the room. In the deepest part of the room, there's a person sitting on a swivel chair in front of monitors.

"-Nn, you've arrived, Shin, Hana."

Reine called our nicknames she gave to us as usual. As if Shido just didn't care or just to lazy to correct her, he shrugged it off while I did the same.

"...Well then, the thing you wanted me to is?" Shido said and Kotori showed the monitor.

Reine moved the mouse by her hand, the screen showed an image of...whaaat...?

It shows a bunch of beautiful girls of multi-colored hair appeared in sequence, on the top of the illustration, it showed the title 'Fall in love My Little Shido2~Love, is it scary~' something like that. Is it...a galge that Shido played?

"A sequel...!?" Shido jumped in surprise.

"Feh, looks like some girls is waiting for you." I said with smirk.

"Ah, wrong one. It's this." Reine said as she clicked the mouse again and the screen blackened.

Moments later, it showed up another one-

"DEAD SOULS 2"

"FFFUUUuuu...!"

I spitted out comically and coughed while patted my chest loudly. There's still another one!? WHHHYY!?

"Aaah, not this one. Sorry, it's this one." Reine said as she clicked her mouse and the screen darkened once again.

"Ho-Hold on a second! What was that just now!"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?! Was there another sequel of this shitty game!?"

"You'll grow bald if you harp on small details. Yes, those are sequels of the games that you played. But in Haruto's case, there will be another sequel released this year." Kotori answered us.

"! Don't tell me we have to play this again. Especially me, I don't wanna play that hell anymore!" I said and she just sighed as though it was an annoyance.

"Hey, Kotori. Answer us-"

Shido stopped as the screen showed another image. In a narrow alley, a girl was facing another girl with a familiar ponytail.

"This is...Mana?"

"Kurumi also?"

"Yeah, this is yesterday's image. -Look at the surroundings." Kotori pointed and Shido frowned.

In the corner of the plain-looking residential area, several wearing mechanical armor can be seen.

"AST, huh..." I mumbled and seems to unconsciously clenched my left hand into knuckle. AST, Anti-Spirit Team, or I should say bastards...

Also in the image, Tobiichi Origami, the white haired girl figure can be seen.

"Nn. I don't know why, but there was AST response at the street yesterday. One of our crew members took a camera and proceeded to film the process, I got a shock after confirming it you know?"

"Wh-Why would the AST..."

"There's a high chance that it's because of the presence of the Spirit." Kotori replied, Shido gulped hard.

"A spacequake didn't occur right? The surrounding citizens did not evacuate, if the Spirit were to rampage-"

"...Well, they must have the confidence that they will kill it before it rampages then." Reine said and Shido held his breath.

"Didn't care about the civilians huh? What a dumbasses..." I scoffed. But, the important one is why is Takamiya Mana standing there calmly?

"Wh-Why is Mana?"

The next instant. Mana's figure glowed with faint light, after that I held my breath slightly.

"Wha..."

"Mana...you..."

Takamiya Mana, to think that you joined the AST. But, the suits was slightly different from the others, this must be her wiring suit.

As though responding, Kurumi spread out her arms same time shadows at her feet crept up on her body, forming a dress that has frills and lace. All of that were highlighted black, as well as a red like blood. Not only that, decorations in her hair also changed. And lastly, her hair was tied at uneven length.

"Astral, Dress..." Shido muttered in a daze.

"..."

I frowned as Kurumi raised her right hand above her head. Following that, shadows crept her body once again, wrapped her right hand.

So this girl can control shadows huh? Great...

At this moment, Kurumi's body flew up high into the sky.

"Eh-?"

However in the next instant, the equipment on Mana's shoulders let out a bright light, hitting Kurumi's stomach as her body trembled.

But, I widen my eyes slightly. Instead of fear from terror, she was letting out a giggle. After that, she recovered herself after a few seconds. Kurumi let out surprise attack, however, Mana's sword pierced through her body and fresh blood was splattered all over the alley.

Mana's light sword cut off Kurumi's head who was lying on the ground motionless facing up.

"Guh..." Shido couldn't help but turn his head while covering his mouth.

Mana turned around and dispelling the CR-Unit she was wearing, returning to her previous attire.

"What the hell..." I muttered in shock. No, it wasn't because of the scene but...

"Impossible, if Kurumi was killed yesterday. Then before..." I mumbled.

"...It's just like how you saw it. Yesterday, Tokisaki Kurumi was killed AST's Takamiya Mana. It wasn't from serious injuries nor drowning, just totally, perfectly, without any hestitation behind her actions, her existence was erased."

"But that, is-" Shido, didn't feel disgusted anymore, spoke up. "But Kurumi today she, went to school normally..."

As Shido spoke that, Reine and Kotori crossed their arms at the same time.

"...That's correct. We are clueless as well." Reine said.

"Under those kind of circumstances...she revived?"

We looked at the image. The AST members were starting to deal with Kurumi's corpse and bloodstains.

"No, I don't think so. If she was revived, they should have noticed that one." I stated.

Now I can understand Tobiichi's reaction before at the time she was feeling shocked. No wonder...

"What do we do. At present there's nothing we can say."

"Is that...so?" Shido muttered. At the same time, Kotori adjusted her posture.

"-But we still have to do something." She said before pointing her index finger at Shido.

"Since Kurumi is still alive, then we must continue the battle. If I remember correctly for Shido's school, tomorrow's the opening anniversary right? By today, you must ask Kurumi out for a date. If you work hard and lucky enough, you might seal her off."

"...Ha? N-No, such a thing has already happened-"

"Shut up." She rudely interrupted Shido. "It's precisely because such a thing happened, you know. It's just like I've said, Kurumi's power is still unknown. It could possibly, require certain conditions for it to awaken, or, it's only limited to that miraculous situation, it is highly possible that next time she got murdered, she could be our for good."

She finished before she pointing at me.

"And you! As a bodyguard, you must watch over Shido and Kurumi during their date. If things going nuts or something, you have to take Shido away from the area until we come to get you two. Got it?" Kotori sternly ordered.

"U-Uhh, understood, I'll give it a try." Shido said and I put my hands in pockets.

"Feh, whatever you say tsundere commando."

I just merely tilted my head just in time as Kotori threw a pencil right at me. I smirked.

"-Now, Shido. Let Kurumi, fall in love."

* * *

When the last homeroom ended, Shido saw Kurumi walked outta classroom and went into the shoe locker located on first floor. Of course, we followed her as Shido the one who talked while I'm watching from a distance like a stalk...-I mean assassin yeah, like an assassin.

"Hm?"

Speaking of a stalker, I saw a girl standing while peeking from beside the wall. I slowly walked behind her while putting my hands in my pocket again without making any stepping sound skillfully.

"Oi, what are you-"

Stopping in mid-sentences, she quickly twisted her body and performed a backfist at me which I just merely grasped her right wrist with my left hand and still with my other hand in pocket.

"! How can you-"

"Instinct, my friend. Instinct..."

"...Kh." Tobiichi clicked her tongue and frowned and quickly pull back her arm. I leaned beside the wall.

"How can you knew that I'm here?" She asked and I sighed.

"Fuuh, let's just say that I had the experience." I answered simply. "Stalking pretty much?"

"This doesn't concern you." She replied straightly and spying on Shido and Kurumi again.

"Doesn't concern me? Anything and everything about my friend DOES concern me a lot, Tobiichi."

"..."

"Stoic as ever eh? Feh, no wonder everyone mistakes us as relatives."

I said and she didn't say anything for a while. Seconds later...

"...Five years ago..."

"Hm?"

Seconds later after a while, words came from her mouth as she still spying.

"Five years ago. There was an incident. -My parents, passed away, because of a Spirit."

"..."

"-I don't want there to be more people like me."

"So...revenge, huh?"

Revenge, so that's the reason huh...Now I knew why she did all this. Joined the AST and became a Wizard, killing a Spirit just to avenge her parents. Also, I find it very...

"Feh, hm,hahaha..." I lowly chuckled with smirk and she turned to me.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Ha? Nothing, I was just laughing about how foolish girl you are and how...ironic." I replied and she frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Birds of a feather flock together, was."

Once I said that, due to that she's genius or whatever, she found out the meaning behind the words as she looked at me with slight surprise.

"You, also..."

"Lost my parents of an accident when I was a kid, raised by my uncle for short while, and got killed by a criminal. And was just like you now, wanted a revenge on them...but no killing of course, just beat 'em up until they wailed and cried like a pathetic son of a bitch like they always are, and do you wanna know how I felt?" I stopped and glanced at her.

"..."

"I felt...nothing. No happiness, but some satisfaction, when they cried for mercy. Since then I realized, I'm a stupid brat with a foolish heart, thinking revenge was good and all. No, revenge isn't fun..." I said.

"...So you suggest me to stop, am I right?"

"Well, yes. You should stop doing what you're doing or else you'll get lost in life. Just like what an old man says." I stated but she coldly narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist.

For a moment, she turned away and headed towards Shido who's already saying goodbye to Kurumi. I sighed at the walking Tobiichi.

Genius? Yes, a lot. Dumbass? Yes, a bit. Damn Tobiichi, if she was gonna quit, it might makes my job a bit easier. But she, I knew how she feels when losing someone. And hatred? She has a strong force on this one just like me.

I gripped my necklace underneath my shirt and sighed again before pushed myself from the wall and walked towards them.

"-What did you say?"

"Hyyiii...!?"

As Tobiichi stood behind Shido and asked straightforwardly, he can't help but freaked out loud which I snickered.

"What did you say to her?"

"E-Err, that's-"

While saying that, she stepped closely to Shido, he also took a step backwards.

"Answer me. This is very-"

"Sorry! I remembered, I have to go get Tohka! S-See you later!"

With that excuse, he ran to the stairs as he passed me and I looked at him goes up to our class. I turned my gaze at Tobiichi and raised an eyebrow as she held her neck.

"...You wanna choke yourself out? Let me help you with that." I said and she quickly lowered her hand and glared sharply. Without saying anything, she walked passed me.

"Ryousuke Haruto," She stopped. "consider this is just a return of a favor and I'll say this once:"

Return of a favor? ...oh, she meant the time I saved her back then. I glanced over my shoulder.

"Tokisaki Kurumi is a dangerous and brutal Spirit. You can't win against her, you should stay away from her." She said before I heard footsteps as she walked upstairs.

...Dangerous and brutal, huh?

* * *

 **Next Day**

" _-Got it? You will be meeting with Tohka at 10 in the morning, the location was the aquarium located east of Tenguu city. After that midway you'll make up a reason to sneak out. You will be picked up by [Fraxinus] once you're outside. At 10:30 you'll meet Kurumi at the tickering booth, returning to the plaza outside the station to see Tobiichi Origami. -Shido, are you listening?_

"...I, I heard you." Shido replied.

"Triple date in one day, I think you broke the world record there, Shido." I said as I leaned on a metal railing, a dog statue between us. Shido soon sigh in response.

That's right, a triple frickin' date. I don't know what the hell's going on yesterday, Kotori explained everything last night via phone. Shido in present, wearing a white shirt with beige colored pants.

While I'm wearing black shirt with a small white eagle logo on my left chest pocket and popped up collars with blue jeans pants.

" _It's useless if you just listen you know. Ingrain it properly into your_ brain."

"Uu..."

Sweat dripped down his face as she said that.

" _Haruto, did you brought your glasses?_ "

"Yes, I did." I responded Kotori.

" _Good. Put it on, it will be a troublesome if they seen you...stalking around like some creep._ "

"Screw you..."

Kotori let out a snicker as she joked. Groaning a bit, I wear the glasses up and adjust it with my middle finger. It's a fake one by the way.

" _Well Shido. Basically just act accordingly as the situation goes. On the other side, Haruto will watch over your date and blend into crowds. Are you ready?_ "

"Aa...probably."

"Whatever..."

" _Now then, it's almost time. -Let our date begin._ "

"Oo, oh."

After Shido response, a familiar voice called him.

"Shido!"

With Tohka ran up on him, I quickly turned around to avoid being seen and looked at the view.

"Th-This is..." Shido muttered.

" _...Aah, as expected of Tohka, she looks great no matter what she wears, well let's not ask tooany question. Not bad right?_ " Reine said.

"Y-Yeah..."

I glanced beside slightly to see her...not bad, as she wearing a pink shirt and hot pants.

"Shido?"

"Aa, ah...sorry. I was distracted. Nn, it suits you. You're very cute, Tohka."

At Shido's words, Tohka looked and silent for a while before face heated up entirely and she flailing her arms wildly and turned around.

"Al-Alright already let's go! Hurry up!"

"Wh-What's with you, what's with the rush-"

Shido suddenly clammed up. Because Tohka who had been walking a few meter away from me and he followed her, stopped all of a sudden, bumping into her as a result.

"Tohka? What's wrong?"

"Mu, muu...Shido, speaking of which, where exactly are we supposed to go...?" Tohka asked and she turned her head around with troubled look.

"...She was the one who invited, yet she doesn't know where to go?" I muttered silently and sweated.

"Eh? Isn't it aquarium?...oh, hold on a second." Shido pulled out a ticket from his wallet. "Let's see.. Tenguu Gojuusou huh. Nn, then it's just right opposite us."

Saying that, he pointed the opposite direction that Tohka was walking at. She immediately turned around, closely following behind Shido. And I pushed myself from the railing with sigh and following them.

After a moment of walking. And at this moment.

"...!?"

"..."

Shido and I furrowered our brows as standing there, in front of the fountain, is Tobiichi Origami with an attire that consist of a sweater and a miniskirt, a small bag slung on her shoulder. Moreover, she maintain an unmoving posture like some statue.

I looked at my watch and it says 10:05. Didn't I heard that they will meet at 11? She was too early...

"Nu? Is something wrong, Shido?"

"No, nothing at all! Let's hurry up and get a move on!"

Nice one. It will be worse case of scenario if he stay here and keep looking at Tobiichi. They moved in and headed to the aquarium.

"Speaking of which, Shido." Tohka called beside him as they're walking.

"Nn? What's the matter?"

"What exactly is an aquarium?"

"Don't tell me, you've never been there before?"

"Don't be mistaken. Shido's the only one that I'll go on a date with..."

"..." Shido looked surprise at her blunt words, he cleared his throat as though trying to calm down or something.

"Aquarium...well, it's just a place with a lot of fish."

"What!?" Tohka stopped on track and widen her eyes.

"Shioyaki?"

"No no no."

"Then, stir-fried?"

"You're wrong!"

"Don't tell me it is, acqua pazza?"

"Haa...?" Shido and I, from afar, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about eating! Besides why are you so knowledgeable in those cooking methods!?"

"Cause she loves food, that's why..." I muttered and made small smile.

"Muuu, am I wrong?"

"Yeah. It's a place to see aquatic creatures swim around." Shido corrected and she frowned.

"Fish...swim...!?"

"Ah-...well. You'll know once you see it. Let's go."

"Mu...muu, th-that's right." She replied with nod.

Not long after, the two plus me away behind them both, arrived at the destination Tenguu Gojuusou which they head in.

" _Haruto, hold on a moment. You don't have to go in there._ " Kotori called from the earpiece. I soon stopped on place and put a finger on my left ear.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at them entering the place. "What is it?"

" _I need you go to Kurumi's location first. The teleportation device can only work for one person at a time only, so-_ "

"-So you're saying I have to run my ass all the way and all the time, right?"

" _W-Well, to put it bluntly, yes._ " She said and I heavily sighed while looking up top where Kotori is...maybe.

"Great, thanks. I like that one." I sarcastically replied.

With that, I ran away from this place to the ticketing booth. Minutes later, I managed to arrived. As I'm panting slightly and looked around.

"Sorry...I was slightly late."

"Ufufu, you don't have to really rush you know."

"N, no, well...haha."

As I heard a noise to my right a few distance, I turned my gaze at the two person standing in front of a fountain. Good, I arrived just in time.

Seeing Kurumi right now, she wears the same black dress that I accidentally met her at first time.

" _-Now then, today's main event is starting. Do a good job._ " Kotori said and Shido lightly tapped his earphone and I reply "yeah,yeah".

"I'm extremely grateful that you invited me today. I'm very happy. -Then, where shall we go first?" Kurumi spoke.

"Nn...right."

" _Wait a moment. The choices are coming up._ "

While they are discussing, I leaned beside a wall and crossed my arms. Literally, as I can hear the choices, why's number 3 always become a stupid choice? I mean, we're talking about "date" here, not going to some lingerie store. Number 1 and 2 are good ones, having a little shopping or watching a sweet romance movie? Feh, I vote for that one.

" _Shido, it's 3. Please bring her to the lingerie store inside the station's building._ "

"Ooh, understand...that's not right, haa...!?"

"...You're kidding aren't you?"

While Shido let out responsive surprise, I mumbled while rubbing my neck.

"E,eeh...Kurumi. Do you have anything you'd like to buy...or, see? Fo-For example something to wear...and the like?"

"Do you mean western clothing? I do wish to take a look at those."

"We-Western clothing you say...How about the ones that you wear inside..." Shido said in nervous manner.

"Inside...?" Kurumi muttered as her cheeks redden. "Will Shido-san...choose?"

"She...just agreed it...?" I lowly muttered.

"A-Ah, alright..." Shido replied and she smiled as Kurumi hugged his arm. Shido started moving forwards to that store.

"Oi,oi,oi! Am I gonna enter that store with them?" I asked while still in the place with slight panic.

" _Relax, you are not going there...or maybe, you want to take a peek? I didn't know you're a pervert, Haru._ "

As Kotori sneered, I can help but groan a bit. Since when she start to did that? I should be the one who did that to her!

"Pervert? I just have a healthy mind that's all. Unlike you, who's a tsundere and childish girl."

" _T-Tsundere...!? Childish!?_ "

"Well, you're practically 95% tsundere and 5% childish. That makes you...Tsun-Child-Commando."

" _No, I'm not!_ "

"Yes you are."

" _No-I'm not!_ "

"Yes, you are..."

" _No! I'm...-ggrrhh! Forget that! Just focus_ _your_ _job!_ "

After she said with stern voice, I just put a smirk on my face. Then, it's like something caught my eyes as I saw a familiar statue- I mean, figure standing in front of the fountain.

"A-Aa..."

My left eye twitched as I gazed at her. She is still didn't move nor flinch from her original position, even the birds are thinking her as some kind of a pole. Really, I'm not kidding, the birds literally are standing on her shoulders and her head.

" _Oh gee, we got a problem here._ " Kotori said with sigh of irritation.

"Problem? What problem?"

" _It seems, they are three girls interfering Shido, even though he managed to leaves the scene. I'm afraid they'll be something happening later._ " She replied.

"That's so...? You got another plan right?"

" _...Don't worry. Everything is under control._ " Reine stated calmly.

With her words, I noticed Shido is running and stopped in front of Tobiichi as he's panting from all the running he did.

"So-Sorry, Origami...I'm slightly, late..." Shido apologized between panting.

"There's no problem. I just arrived here as well." Tobiichi replied with her usual stoic face and the birds flew to nowhere. Shido and I sweated before he rubbed his hair.

"Eh,um...where are we going today?"

"Movie."

Shido's face twitched. If we are talking about the closest cinema here...

"He-Hey Origami, where's the cinema..."

"Tenguu Gojuusou."

"...So it really is there." He replied and showed an awkward smile, lightly tapping the earpiece to give a signal.

" _Nnn...Yeah. Because there's a possibility of making contact with Tohka, it's not very desirable. Ask for another location and see._ " Kotori suggested.

"A-About that Origami, if it's okay with you, can we change another location-"

"I'll give this to you first. Don't lose it."

Cutting Shido in midway, she pulled and handed the ticket to him.

"...Yes." He lowly muttered.

" _Well, there's no other way then. Since the area is large, it should be okay as the facilities that they're going to are different._ "

"Th-That's true." Shido softly said, looking towards Tobiichi again.

"Well then, let's go."

With that he said it, Tobiichi nodded. The two of them started to walk.

" _In the mean time._ _Haruto, can you talk to Tohka for a while? She's at the location near the aquarium entrance, we'll keep an eye on them so don't worry, we'll call you if anything happens._ " Kotori requested and I sighed a bit.

"Alright."

After answering that, I ran up to the place. This is gonna be a long day for me and Shido...

 **Approximately, 1 hour and 40 minutes later!**

"""CCUUTTEEE...!"""

" _They're gone._ _Now!_ "

"Got it!"

I ran up in between the three girls and the light blue-haired little girl who was sat down cutely. Once I skidded to stop, I immediately pointed up to sky behind the three girls and shout-

"LOOK OUT! IT'S A FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER!"

"""Huh...!? Wh-Where!?"""

When they quickly looked behind, I took this opportunity to carry Yoshino and get her away from here. Once I stopped at the safest place where no one's around at some alley, I placed down Yoshino, immediately put a finger on my ear.

"Command. This is **Black Demon** , the Hermit is secure. Copy."

" _Copy_ _that. We'll bring her in. Continue on your job. Over._ "

"Got it...-hold on a frickin' minute, why are we making this like some espionage game?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

" _...I don't know, either?_ " Kotori answered as she seems to tiltled her head.

" _Hahaha! It looks like-_ "

"- _So you the one who change the scenario!?_ "

Following Kotori's shout, I heard some jabbing sound.

" _AAHH...! I-It's not me but thank you...!_ "

Aaand someone just fell down, must be Kanazuki. I shrugged and looked at Yoshino.

"Yaa~, that was close wasn't it, old man?" Yoshinon said as she wiped her forehead.

"Ahaha, yeah, real close." I replied before patted Yoshino on the head. "It's time to head back, Yoshino, Yoshinon. Keep safe 'kay?"

She nodded while smiling. "Please be careful too, Haruto-san..."

I nodded back with a smile, after that green light started to envelope her body and she returned back to the spaceship.

Returning back to my stoic face, I sighed and removed my glasses, pinched my nose.

Well, the dates are all smooth. No disturbances, and no problems yet so far. But really, using Yoshino as a bait before, just what the hell's Kotori thinking...

Making a sharp sigh, I put on my glasses again and continue my job as I walked out from the passage way.

"Hm?"

I soon stopped because my instinct alerted, I turned my head slightly behind and there's a figure peeking me and some black...cloak? Hold up, black cloak...

Is that...!

"That girl..." I frowned and the figure escaped from my sight, I quickly kicked the ground and dashed. Once I got out, she just gone.

I searched as I looked around. There's so many crowds of people walking, even one of them bumped me on the shoulder and apologized.

" _Haruto! What's wrong? Where are you going!_ "

But I didn't answer Kotori, I just looking around, searching for that pink haired girl. When I set my line of sight across the road, she's standing there while looking at me which I started to shove people away and walked. Same time, she started doing the same as she turned and calmly walked away.

" _Hey, answer me!_ "

I'm running across it, I almost got hit by a car, the person yelled of course but I just shrug it off as I keep my pace on. Once I arrived, I saw her walking through the dark passage way which it slowly consume her and at the same time, I quicken my pace again and go through the alley.

But once I did that, the whole place suddenly shifted away to some...desert?

"What the hell..." I muttered as I looked around. It really is a desert as the ground are replaced with gold colored sands, and the skies are...rainbow colored. The lights makes the sands sparkling slightly.

Not to mention, there's a dead tree beside me and a rotten apple is hanging around the branch.

* * *

 **Fraxinus**

"Commander! We lost track on Haruto!"

As Kawagoe said that, Kotori's heart skipped a beat and she immediately stood up and spoke.

"What!? Try it again!" She ordered and the crew started to operating the monitors in front of them.

"Negative, we can't locate him! Somehow he's just...gone."

"Impossible..." Kotori muttered as she frowned.

"...I've detected some Mana energy from where Hana was going to. Possibly, it is a Spirit." Reine stated as she manipulated the monitor in front of her.

The big screen in front of them then changes to a map size, a small rainbow like Mana energy is showed and swirl around slightly at some alley. Kotori frowned at it.

Is this a new Spirit? If it is, then what's her motive? More importantly, what does she want from Haru? This is what Kotori's thinking right now as she knitted her brows at the screen.

"Commander, we got a slight signal from Haruto-kun!" As Kanazuki said that, Kotori eyes widen a bit before she pulled the lolipop from her mouth and shout.

"Haruto! Can you hear me!? Haruto!?"

* * *

 **?**

" _Har...to...c-...hear, me!? Haru-..!?"_

"Kotori?"

Her voice called from my earpiece like some broken radio as it keep producing static sound. I flinch a bit from that one.

"Kotori...?"

 **It's useless...**

Gasping a bit, I frowned before I turned my body around slowly and saw a girl with short pink hair that tied with braids and light brown eyes, standing still as winds slowly blew us.

"...You again." I muttered, with small growl.

"..."

"No talking? Alright, then let me ask you this: Who are you? A Spirit? Where is this? How can you know Shido? And what the hell do you mean about my 'darkness'?" I demanded casually.

"...My name is...Sonogami Rinne. And true, I am a Spirit...but without a vessel."

"A vessel? What's that?"

"I don't have a physical body. I'm just a Mana energy that were gathered together and thus, created me..."

The girl named Rinne explained, my eyes widen in surprise. A Mana can created her? Is that even...

"Now, you are affected by my Angel, [Eden]. My Angel can create and control the world by my own will..." She explained as she slowly lifted her hand up and giant skyscraper literally came from the sand slightly far beside us. Which I held my breath of course.

An Angel, [Eden]? As in Garden of Eden? If I recall, it was the place of the first two humans that were created by the God and lived before they got expelled from eating the Forbidden Fruit. I think, they got tricked by some snake who suggested them to ate it.

"It can also destroy, all at my own desire..."

Rinne said and suddenly clenched her lifted hand, and *DON!*, the giant building were cut in half like some mere paper, that was torn by using our hands. As the building slowly fell, and landed the ground, dusts soon came right on us. I shielded my eyes as I lift my arm.

Once the dust is cleared, I lowered my arm and saw it was vanished and Rinne standing there in place, not flinched a bit.

"But, all I can do is just create something like that, and this area...It was because, I'm weak." Rinne said and I silent for a moment before I let out a snicker.

"Feh, should I calling you a God then?" I muttered with sarcasm and smirk a bit.

"..."

"No? Right, answer the next question then, shall you?" I demanded casually.

"...I've never met Shido, I always look at him, watching him. I know all his kindness, his concern, and also his suffering as well..." She admitted as she walked and touched the tree.

Moments later, while still touching the tree, she clenched her hand and looked at me.

"And about your darkness, yours still haven't awaken, yet. But, you already noticed it right? _Your dream..._ " She asked and I widen my eyes.

"You. How the hell-"

"...I will say no more of that. Ryousuke Haruto, didn't I tell you to stay away from Shido and the Spirits? I'll warn you again, your existence and your darkness will only hurt your friends if you can't control it. I suggest you should leave all your bonds of Itsuka Shido-"

"-Shut up."

"?"

I just rudely stopped her in mid-sentences as I sharply glared at her with killing intent...

"Shut your damn mouth...what do you know of me? You don't know me, you don't know any shit about me..."

"..."

"Darkness? Can't control...? Fu,hehehe, hahaha...STOP KIDDING AROUND! No matter what, I _will_ control it using my own power and I will stay beside my friends forever!"

"..."

"I will protect them and become their last hope. Even if I have to fight, to kill a living being...just to save them? So be it..."

As I vowed with determination, we glanced for a while before slowly everything crack slightly and shattered like a mirror and back to some alley.

I stood here while looking at where she was standing. Yes, she is gone...for now.

...

" _Haruto! Haruto!_ " Kotori suddenly shouted, with worried tone but I didn't flinch as I put a finger on my left ear.

"What?"

" _Your voice...did something happen!?_ "

"...Nothing..."

I replied to her normally but true enough, my voice did change ever since I told Rinne to shut her mouth down...my tone got deepen and deadly somehow...

" _S-So, where were you before? We lost you on radar a minutes ago. Was it-_ "

"-Spirit? Yeah, but she's no ordinary one and very dangerous..." I informed.

" _What do you- wait!...*gasp*_ "

"What's wrong?"

" _It's Shido! He's in trouble!_ " Kotori said in rare worried tone, my expression changes drastically as my face is cold again and I removed my glasses.

"Where?"

" _At the park, Kurumi-!_ "

I quickly turned around and dashed myself to the park as I shoved many people outta way.

Kurumi...don't say I didn't warn you...

Unknown to me, the wall from the alleyway, was frozen slightly of where I was stood.

* * *

 **Park, 3:40 PM**

 **3rd Person POV**

"-Aah, aah, what a failure. I should have finished them off earlier. -I was still thinking of, enjoying my date with Shido-san a bit longer."

Kurumi used her two hands to hold Shido's cheeks. Right now, Shido is pinned on the ground, he can't move as something binding his right legs. A white hands stertched out from within Kurumi's shadow.

He want run. Want to shout. But that's impossible. His leg has already cramped out, his throat letting out ragged breaths.

Kurumi moved closer to Shido's cheek.

"Fufu, looks like you're-Hm?"

She stopped as she saw a white glint came from beside and-

Slash!

In one swift, a black blade swung horizontally in fast manner, she immediately dodged by leaping back.

"! Haruto!" Shido exclaimed as he saw his best friend in his CR-Unit who was crouching and slowly stood up. He turned his head towards Kurumi to the right.

"...Mind if I cut in?" He said with rather pleasant dark humor.

As he showed a little smirk while saying that, before turned to Shido and lifted his **HF-Blade** up, and swung his sword downwards, intentionally cut up the white hands. They jumped like some fish looking for a water.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

Once I cut the hands sort-a-thing, I glance back at Kurumi, but my line of sight was also set to the ground filled with bloods, lots of blood. And a dead body, was shot on the stomach as there's a big holes on that area...

"Ara,ara, Haruto-san. You're really aggressive, aren't you?"

"H-Haru, she..." Shido muttered in shaky voice and I gripped my sword tightly.

"...You, how many did you kill?" I questioned dangerously as she stood up calmly with smile.

"Ara? If I could remember," She looked around. "Ah! Four people."

"Tch..."

"But, fufu, I'm very lucky that you came here, Haru-san. It would sure make me easier, I'll just have to eat you and Shido-san, right here, right now!"

After she said that, she started to giggle before charged with her musket and I blocked it. If looks could kill, I could've done that a while ago.

"!"

Kurumi took me by surprise as she immediately pulled out another flintlock with her left hand and pointed to my stomach. But, somehow her body was lightly blown off backwards and hit the tree by the head.

"..."

"Wha-"

As Shido couldn't understand what happened, he widen his eyes in daze. What just happened? I don't know, don't care...

"-Are you alright, Nii-sama?"

"Haa...?"

"..."

I glanced from the corner of my eyes behind, it was Mana and she wears her CR-Unit of course.

"Ma...na.." Shido mumbled before she nodded and looked at me with slight caution.

"Haruto-san?" She called.

"I'm fine. And no, I'm not one of your teammates." I admitted that as she was gonna ask another question.

"Haa...as much as I want to ask you again, we should focus on this matter first." She stated as she walked beside me and I glanced at her.

Fighting side by side with an AST? Well then, just this once...

"Hmph, agreed..." I muttered as we saw Kurumi slowly stood up.

"Ara,ara. I'm very surprised to see you here and to interrupt the date and our fight between Shido-san, Haruto-san and I, isn't that downright rude of you?"

"You're noisy. What about you, who has your eyes on my Nii-sama?" Mana countered and Kurumi tilted her head.

"Mana-san and Shido-san are siblings?"

"-Hmph, that has nothing to do with you." Mana finished and I cracked my neck.

"You guys done? Good..." I muttered before kicked the ground and charged, Mana's eyes widen as soon as I did that.

"Haruto-san! Don't do that alone!"

"Haruto!"

I didn't respond as I swung my sword diagonally downwards, which she parried using her musket with a smirk. I frowned a bit as she swung her musket and I blocked.

Mana's left hand shook lightly as she is looking at me dancing with Kurumi. By dancing, I mean fighting. When she looked at me fighting, she saw an image of a long haired woman.

' _This can't be...not only his eyes, their fighting style, their move almost...- no, perfectly same..._ '

"No, it must be a coincidence..." She muttered as she shook her head.

"Mana?"

However, she didn't reply to his brother there. She slightly turning her head. In response, the equipment on her shoulders started to morph at the tips, the front parts splitting into five parts just like a human kind and next, a greenish white glow emitted from the tips of those ten parts.

"Let's hurry up and settle this. Haruto-san! Move aside!"

Just as I parried another attack, I took a glimpse at Mana behind before pushed Kurumi away and kicked the ground backwards just to let ten beams of light, five on my left and five on my right passes besides me and went through Kurumi, pierced through by light on her two legs and stomach.

"Gyu..."

"...!"

That...took me by surprise, I realize, Mana was targeting Kurumi which means killing her in sight of course.

As Kurumi let out cry of pain, she's still standing weakly and looked at me. She desperately walked to me slowly as the blood from her stomach and legs flowing out from those.

"Haa..."

She fell onto me as I let her head resting on my shoulder and Kurumi weakly lifted her trembling right hand and touched my left cheek with her bloody hand.

"Ha...-fufu, you...really have, a soft...skin, Haru-san..." She muttered weakly as I let her caressed my cheek, I don't know...neither that I don't care or anything, I just letting her...

"..."

I didn't say anything, just glancing her and she fell down beside me, laying on the ground. Crimson blood started to spread out slowly onto the ground as I looked at my own reflections.

"That sure was easy, for a monster." Mana said and her expressions did not change, lightly raising her right hand. Subsequently, the parts that look like a hand changed and resembled a shield, a huge blade of light emerged from its tip.

"Mana...!" Shido shouted and she turned her gaze.

"Is there a problem? I'll get rid of her in a second, so please wait a while."

"No...don't do it! Something like murdering is-!" Shido said, she widen her eyes as though she just heard something unbelievable before closed her eyes and shook her head, begin to explaining to Shido about the mess.

Meanwhile, I just stared blankly at Kurumi, she looks like she's dying right now. Then, she turned her head weakly to Shido.

"...Fu,fu...really now, Shido-san, is really gentle...huh." She muttered lowly and coughed before looked at me.

"...Ne, Haru-san, may I...ask a request...?"

"..."

"-Nii-sama, although I can't tell you the specifics, but it is best that you forget about this girl. This girl isn't human. She's an existence that cannot be allowed to live." Mana explained and Shido quickly shook his head.

"That's not the problem here, Mana! She-"

SLASH!

"!?"

Shido and Mana heard a very disturbing sound, they quickly turned their head in front. They saw me raising my sword, the blade has a lot of blood. Shido slowly looked at Kurumi and his face is full of shock and fear.

"Haru...to. Why, you..." Shido said in trembling voice.

There was no regret inside me, no remorse nor mercy, I didn't feel any of it. The fact that I was just KILLED someone, my FIRST kill...but somehow, there is a small, I can feel small... _satisfaction..._ I don't know?

I lightly swung my sword to get rid of the blood, sheating my sword behind. My body glowed, returning back to normal clothes. I looked over my shoulder.

"...She was the one who asked for it."

"But...you don't have to do that!"

"She was dying! Are you gonna let her die slowly?" I raised my voice as I turned around and he can't talk back as he lowered his head.

Once he lowered his head, Mana who was a little surprised as well, the equipment in her hands returned to their original positions on her shoulders. Her CR-Unit on her body let out a faint glow, in an instant, turning back into normal attire.

"The death of someone whom you know is shocking, but Nii-sama, if that girl doesn't die, the one that would doe could be you, Nii-sama." Mana stated. But Shido tightly grip his fist.

"I know the AST's position...! I also know that I have to feel grateful for being saved by someone! But...But, to call Spirits that is..." Shido muttered and Mana frowned at me.

"Haruto-san, did you tell Nii-sama everything about this?" She questioned.

"...Feh, yeah, that's right. I'm the one who told him all about it." I admited with half-lie and she looked at me cautiously. Shido couldn't help but feel surprise.

"H-He's wrong! He wasn't-!"

"-And I am also the man you called **Black Demon**." I admitted and Mana looked at me cautiously.

"So it is you, no wonder your CR-Unit looked the same." She said and I merely smirked.

"Yup, and may I ask you something? Why, are you able to be calm? Or did you ever feel something when killing someone a days ago?" I asked and her expression is like "how the hell?".

"I don't feel anything, because I got used to it." Mana said was cold. Shido held his breath.

"Nightmare-Tokisaki Kurumi, even among Spirits she is considered special."

"Special?" Shido mumbled and she nodded.

"She, is, unkillable, you know. No matter how many times, no mather what method used to kill. That girl will still be alright, certain to appear from some place, once again killing people."

"...!? Wh-What, kind of..." Shido stuttered and I gazed at the corpse beside me.

Unkillable, eh? That's explains of what we saw in the video yesterday.

"-Therefore. I will continue to kill. To that girl. To Nightmare. To Tokisaki Kurumi. I will continue to kill her, no matter how many, how many, how many times it may take." Mana continued with fatigue mixed into her voice. Shido's expression become distorted.

"That's not right...!"

"Eh?"

"That- it's not about getting used to it. Your heart...would only wither away!" Shido finished and Mana frowned slightly.

"What...are you saying, Nii-sama?"

"That's enough, stop it Mana...you are my sister right...? Then just once is fine. Please do as I tell you..." Shido pleaded.

That really wasn't a delusion. Those words, almost the same when I was taking on revenge all by own self. If Shido was not there for me, I could have been lost...

"...Forgive me for not being able to oblige, Nii-sama." Mana replied. "As long as Nightmare continues to revive and slaughter humans, I have to take that girl's head. If not, that girl will continue to murder even more people."

"..."

However, before Shido could say anything as he was about to lift his mouth, Mana interrupt.

"Wh- There's a lot more I have to say."

"Reinforcements are rushing here. If Nii-sama were to continue to stay here things will get troublesome." Mana said as she bitterly smiled and raised her finger, Shido's body floated into the sky.

She's using her Territory without her suit, is that even possible for me?

"Let's meet again. This time, time wasn't on our side." Mana said.

"Wai-!"

His body flew out from this forest to out of nowhere. Mana turned her head towards me again.

"...Well? What are you gonna do about me?" I said as I put my hands in pockets.

"Although, you are a wanted person by the AST, I won't do that. You saved my Nii-sama, if you didn't made there in time, Nii-sama would've died. So thank you very much and don't worry, I'm going to let you go." Mana said and gave a slight bow at me.

"Ah, I'm just doing my job as a bodyguard, that's all."

"Bodyguard?" She asked as she tilted her head and I rubbed my hair as I sighed.

"Forget that one, I shall take my leave then. Adiós!"

As I said that, I walked passed her with light footsteps.

"Wait, Haruto-san." She stopped me as she grabbed my arm. I looked at her.

"What?"

"I need to ask you one thing, why did you become a Wizard?" She asked and I gazed in front as I answer.

"To protect those what's important to me and become their last hope, your brother, my friends even if they are a Spirits. I'm pretty sure you will do the same, right Mana? To protect someone you care about?" I said as I looked at her again and she widen her eyes in realization before bitterly smiled.

"Nn. You're right, but a Spirit?"

"Not all Spirits are a bad ones, Mana. They just have...problems, something like that." I said and she was unsure of it.

"..."

"By the way, can you let me go now or you want me to stay here and get caught?" I asked as I looked at her hand, still gripping my left arm.

"Eh? Ah, sorry for that, Haruto-san. You can go now." Mana said as she loosen her grip. With that, I walked away from the scene and outta woods.

"You know, Mana? We're not that different at all. Don't ya think?"

* * *

"What's with this...this kind of thing..." Shido muttered while walking on the roads. As he walked passed an intersection...

"Hey..." I called as he stopped and turned to me.

"Haruto...you, are you okay?" He asked in worried look, he walked to me.

"Feh, I should be the one who ask you that. I'm alright, there's nothing wrong with-"

"No, stop lying! You were just killed someone! Don't you feel any regret at all?" Shido said in worry tone.

"...All that's necessary, to protect you guys."

Yes, I think it was all necessary for me in the future and this empty yet some satisfaction feeling when I take someone's life, and If the enemies are as dangerous like Kurumi, neither it's Spirit or AST or anyone. I'll kill them whenever if they hurt my friends.

"Haruto...you don't get it! Killing a living being like that! Don't do that again, don't be like Mana. You still can stop it..." Shido snapped as he shook my shoulders.

"..."

"Haruto, please..." He pleaded and I closed my eyes to think before opening them slowly.

"...Ah, I got it."

I showed a small smile as I...lied to him. I'm sorry Shido, I have to do this...no matter what, I'll cut anything and anyone that hurt my friends, especially you.

"..."

"Tch, c'mon. Stop worrying about me that much, I'm not some baby and I'm not your son." I said as I lightly swayed his hands off my shoulders and smiled.

"O-Ooh..." Shido gave small response as he nodded.

"Shido!"

A familiar voice called him out, as we turned our head at incoming Tohka and Tobiichi running towards our direction.

"Shido, where have you been? And why are you here, Haruto!"

"-What, exactly is this?"

They soon said after they arrived in front of us. But, Shido didn't speak a single words

"...Shido?"

"Is something wrong?"

Tohka and Tobiichi peeked at Shido's expression with concerned looks.

"! Shido! You weren't hurt were you?" Tohka said and she pulled Shido's right hand. There's a red bruise on his hand. Shido suddenly pulled his hand.

"Eh...ah, Shido? S-Sorry...did I hurt you?"

"...I'm...sorry." Shido apologized in low voice, using his trembling hand to grab his other hand.

"Y-You don't have to apologize. Just tell us what exactly happened...?" Tohka asked again in full concern and worry.

"...I'm sorry...!"

Shido turned his heel and ran away as he said that, making the girls surprise.

"Shi-Shido!?"

"Where are you going?"

Saying that, they was about to chase him.

"Wait! Let him be..." I said and they stopped right as they looked at me.

"What are you saying?" Tobiichi asked as she glanced at me.

"I'm saying he, just need sometime alone for a moment to think. Just...let him." I suggested and absentmindedly touched my necklace.

That can't be help, he's traumatized and I know how it feels, seeing a person got shot in front of you, can't do anything. Just like me when my uncle, that time...

"..."

Saying that, I put my hands in pockets, turned and walked away from them. Minutes of walking later, I arrived in my house as I opened the door, entered and walking to my room.

Once I closed the door, I released a heavy long sigh while leaning and sitting down behind the door.

"Why?"

Thud...

After that, I, for an unknown reasons, started to lightly banging my head at the door. The sound echoed around my room.

"I can't feel anything...?"

Thud...

"When killing...?"

Thud...

"No regrets, no fear..."

Thud...

"But, why there's satisfaction...?"

Thud...

After saying that, I stopped banging my own head as I slowly looked at the ceiling.

' _Your existence will hurt those whom you cared...'_

' _-You don't get it! Killing a living being like that! Don't do that again, don't be like Mana. You stiil can stop it..._ '

' _I will protect them and become their last hope. Even if I have to fight, to kill a living being...just to save them? So be it..._ '

"..."

As the voices from Rinne, Shido and I were echoing in my head. Slowly, I lifted my left hand in front of me.

I swear, I will protect my friends, Shido, Tohka, Kotori, Yoshino, Mana also...I will become their last hope, and I will control my darkness...I swear of it!

I clenched my hand tightly as I vowed in my mind.

* * *

 **Next Day...**

"So, you are really okay now?"

"Nn. Thanks to Tohka yesterday, I did manage to calm myself. And Haruto, I decided it."

The next day, as Shido and I were putting our shoes in our lockers at school. Shido said that with a more firm tone. I realized what he meant by that as I looked at him with little surprise.

"Don't tell me you...-Tch!" I clicked my tongue while closing my locker loudly as I saw her.

"Ara, Shido-san, Haruto-san. Good day to you."

Like a man came from the dead, Kurumi greeted us with usual smile.

"...Morning." Shido said as he closed his locker.

"Still I'm a little surprised. I was sure you wouldn't attend to school today." She said.

"Then go and think that again, bitch..." I said with smirk a bit and her brows twitched into frown for a milisecond.

"Ara. Such vulgar words you got there, Haruto-san..."

"Well, thanks a lot."

"Kurumi." Shido spoke up.

"Yes?"

"I have decided to save you. I won't let you kill more people." He said frimly. Kurumi was sure quiet as she looked at him still.

"Is that right?" She said with smile and left.

"C'mon, we'll deal with her afterschool." I said as I patted his shoulder, he nodded and we headed to class.

* * *

School's ended today, the time was roughly 4:30 PM. Shido is standing while looking from the window at the corridors. Kurumi, she is still at this school and she's on the rooftop.

" _...Are you alright, Shin?_ "

"Yeah, I'm unexpectedly...calm."

" _...That's good. However, please be careful._ "

"-Yes." Shido replied.

"You sure about this Shido? We still have a time you know." I said while walking, leaning beside him.

"No, if we let her again and if we don't save her, she will probably kill another person again. I won't let that happen." He replied as he shook his head. I sighed.

"...I got it. Just, if anything happens, I'll be there if you need me." I said as I walked away.

I decided to head to behind the rooftop's door first and wait for Shido there. As I walked towards and arrived at the second floor-

"!?"

Suddenly, my body felt heavier and it's hard to breathe here. I fell and knelt down to the ground and using my hands to support myself from kissing the ground.

"Kh...what the hell...!?" I muttered as I saw students fell unconsciously to the ground.

The atmosphere getting cold and corridors got darker, not only that, if feels like the air around me are pushing me onto the ground.

This...must be, Kurumi's the one who did this.

"Son of a...!"

I force my self as I pushed the ground with my hands, slowly got up and almost stumbled as I used the wall beside me to support myself while panting slightly. I clenched my fist and punched the wall in frustration.

" _...Hana, try using your CR-Unit, it will help you out._ " Reine suggested from the transmitter.

After she said that, my clothes let out a glow and changes to black high-tech suit, **Kuroshiki.** True enough, my body does felt a lot better and lighter as I clenched and unclench my fist.

"Reine! What about Shido? Is he okay?" I immediately asked.

" _...Don't worry, he isn't affected by boundary field Kurumi's making. It's because, Shin have the Spirits powers of Tohka and Yoshino sealed inside his body. To put it simple, his body now can be said to have the protection of the Spirits._ " Reine explained.

Spirit power, huh?

"!" My instinct flared as I reflexively gripped and quickly drew my sword behind, I parry two bullet coming to me from the right in one swing while closing my eyes.

"My,my. You even an instinct of an animal, Haru-san..." Kurumi remarked as she walked from the shadows and pointed her flintlock at me with smile. I slowly opened my eyes and glared at her dangerously.

"Feh, I'll take that as a compliment, thanks. Now tell me, what are doing with this?" I questioned as I gestured at the mess.

"Ufufu, it's great isn't it? This is my City of Devouring Time. It's a bounded field that will plunder the _time_ of these who step on my shadow." She explained. I lightly clapped my hands together sarcastically while looking around.

"Well, I admit it does look great...for a madman."

"Fufufu, I really like your sarcasm Haru-san. Aah,aah, Makes me want you even more." She said.

"Plunder time? What in the shitty hell does that mean?"

Kurumi smirked and she walked closer to me, I gripped my sword slightly tight. Instead of fighting, she showed her left eye.

"..." I frowned as I looked at her eye. An inorganic gold clock, a romanian numerals from I-XII, and clock hands.

"This is my time. In other words, this is my lifespan. My Angel is very wonderful power...but in return, each time I use its power, a large amount of my time consumed. Therefore, I have to, from time to time, replenish it from the outside." Kurumi explained her powers.

"-Hooh? So, killing people and take their lifes, can replenish your time. Correct?" I said simply.

"Why yes, I never knew you can be smart. Another reason, to make you become my food and eat you. Kihihihihihi!"

Kurumi finished with a creepy smile and laugh that could make other people to start chattering their teeth and pissed their pants off. But it's not effective to me that much.

"...You said you 'interested' in me, what is it exactly?" I asked while still putting up my guard.

"I don't know either, Haru-san." She replied as she lift her shoulders. "It was ever since I set my eyes on Shido-san, you came and I can feel you...there's something inside you, a power, a hidden power, slowly grow like a plant." She said and I raised a brow.

"A...power?"

"Yes. It's so powerful, I can feel it, I can sense it. I want it, I _really_ want it just like I want Shido-san...! Aah,Aah! I want you! I want to eat Haru-san and Shido-san then, become one with you! Ne, Haru-san! Can I eat you right now!" Kurumi said gleefully as she licked her lips like some Yandere girl. And that's really lots of 'want's there.

"Become one with me? Now that's just naaasty, don't ya think? Sorry lady, but I refuse...forever." I said and she raised her brows.

"Ara? That's a shame. Oh well, looks like I have to kill you first...Haru-san!" As she called my name, she pointed her flintlock at me again with grin.

 **BGM: The Summoned from Final Fantasy Crisis Core OST**

"Feh, very well then...I've been waiting for this."

I smirked a bit while raising my sword and got into Ko Gasumi stance and...

"-Let's Dance!"

I kicked the ground, dashed in Kurumi quickly. Seeing this, her grin grew wider slightly and pulled the trigger. While running, I parries and block some bullets and evaded some of it. Once I got near enough, I swung my sword vertically downwards, Kurumi blocked it as she summoned her musket.

As we struggled, I took a glimpse outside the window. Good, it has more open area for me to fight plus, it's too dangerous here. Not if there are lots of students.

I smirked. "Let's take this outside, shall we?"

While struggling, I turned my sword in horizontal position before pushed to the right and sending her outside as she crashed to the window, breaking it into pieces.

I jumped outside where I sent her away, I landed and rolled on the school field.

"Ara,ara. You're so bold, Haru-san." Kurumi commented as she stood up and sweeping some dusts from her dress.

"-Shut up."

She giggled before charged at me and swung her musket at me, I parries it but she endlessly attack me, pushing me slowly as I clicked my tongue. Once I managed to stop her musket as I used my blade to pushed, and pointed to the ground. I then heard a spacequake alarm, wait a minute! Spacequake!?

"!"

My eyes widen a bit, as her she pointed my head with her flintlock and she giggled. Dammit! I forgot that one.

"Checkmate."

She pulled her trigger, but I quickly titled my head and the bullet managed to graze my left cheek, drawing some blood. I grabbed her left wrist which she's holding her flintlock.

"Not today!"

Saying that, I crouched and threw her away behind, I wanted to stun her but she was managed to recover herself in the midair and dropped to the ground, she looked at the rooftop.

"It looks like the other 'me' is taking the advantage here."

Advantage? What do you mean?

I then saw Shido and gasped slightly as he's standing on the railings located at the rooftop. The hell's he thinking!?

"Ara? Shido-san?"

"Shido!" I shouted and widen my eyes as he dropped himself up. I was about to ran to save him, but another Kurumi came from a shadow hole, grabbed and put Shido to the rooftop. What?

Suddenly my instinct screamed, as I saw Kurumi shot a countless bullets at me. Acting quickly, I held out a palm in front, creating a crimson colored Territory. Tch, if there wasn't any people on this school, it could have been easier for me to cast my wave.

I gritted my teeth as the one of the bullets managed to pass through my shield as it creating a crack. Looks like it couldn't stand that much.

Smokes began to produce from the ground as it's getting thicker and thicker. Kurumi slowly stop shooting. Once the smokes slowly cleared, I was not there.

"Ara? Where did you gone off to, Haru-san?" Kurumi muttered she tilted her head and looked around.

"..."

"On top of you...!"

I said and she widen her eyes slightly as she turned her head up and saw me dropping from the sky very quick.

"! How did you!?" Kurumi said in surprise and I smirked.

Actually, back when the smokes was thicken, I asked Reine to teleport me and dropped from the sky on top of Kurumi.

Seeing this, she immediately shoot me with her flintlock and her musket altogether, which I parries some of it. But I heard a cracking sound from somewhere but I shrugged it off as I continued to parry and blocking the bullets. After that, due to that I am very fast or is she just so scared to acting quickly, I just landed roughly on her with BOOM! Making a crack and slight crater on the ground.

"...Well,well,well. That, is checkmate."

 **BGM End**

Well I didn't kill her, just uncouscious but I think I broke some of her bones. Oops, I am not sorry...

I huffed as I stood up and cracked my neck and stretched my arms. The same time I did that, the darken sky faded away and returning back to normal clear sky.

"Did he did it?" I mumbled as I was about to run towards the rooftop but, something is bugging me off as I lifted my sword and examined it.

"Dammit..." I cursed and frowned at my own sword. The blade's part, there is a slight crack on it. But it's still can be use. I think...

I sighed as I sheated my **HF-Blade** behind me, then I heard a shout. It was Shido's voice. Hold up...

"Mana..." I muttered as I ran up to the west side of the building.

 **Part II**

 **End**

* * *

 **Well! This has been a long chapter I ever wrote, 11k words. Wow, I broke my record. Haha,**

 **By the way, this chapter shows Haruto's character development, from his vows, it might be his first step to the darkness and who knows? Only I knows, hahaha!**

 ***Ahem*, so let's talk about the Haruto's arc called: "Haruto Damnation" after Itsuka Disaster. I know, I know, it's still a long way and a long journey for me and for you readers. Anyways, my arc will have a dark story flavor, so expect people dying everywhere...and by the people, I mean my OCs of course who have nothing to do with the main story of Date A Live.**

 **And for the movie chapters of Date A Live X Hyperdimension, it'll have conflicts and misunderstandings just like Anna962 commented in my Hyperdimension Neptunia fiction. I think I might add...Batman v Superman references?**

 **Speaking about the BvS movie, why did it get so much critics like: "Batman was too violent" or something like that. I admit the story's dark though...**

 **Personally, I love dark stories... and I don't know why xP**

 **Okay, just that! Please leave a review or PM me, I would appreciate it but no hate alright? Please?:(**

 **And as usual, that's all folks!**


	11. Chapter 10: Ashes to Ashes

**Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Ashes to Ashes**

 **3rd Person POV**

"Mana...!"

Shido's little sister, Mana, which was currently in the middle of the flight suddenly stopped. Despites Shido's cries, she can't move. There's no response at all.

"Ha,ha!" Kurumi laughed and firing countless bullets towards Mana's body while still on flight.

Seconds later, Kurumi landed onto the ground. At the same time, Mana fell to the ground in bloodied state as she cringed in pain.

"Kihihihihi! Ara,ara. What's the matter?"

"Wha...just now, that was..." Mana muttered and Kurumi pointed her musket at Mana's head. She wanted to move but the whole of her body is in pain. Shido wanted and tried to help her but his hands were tied by the white hands that came from Kurumi's shadow.

"Mana!"

"Nii-sama, it's dangerous. Hurry up and leave..." She muttered weakly and Shido gasped as he saw Kurumi is about to pull the trigger and,

BANG!

The sound echoed, but Mana didn't feel anything. Did she died? It won't be possible, there's still a strong pain in her body.

"Ara,ara, you're late."

She can hear Kurumi muttered something, Mana who was eyes closed, opening them and eyes slowly widen.

"Haruto!" "Haruto-san..."

Shido and Mana called his name. Right now, in front of them is none other than Ryousuke Haruto in his CR-Unit, grabbing the barrel and pointed it upwards.

"..."

Currently, Haruto is pissed knowing that he wasn't in time to save Mana and got hurt. He glared deadly at Kurumi in front of him. He quickly drew and swung his sword downwards, Kurumi merely parries it using her flintlock as sparks flying out of it when clashing. She leaped backwards and once landed, she showed a smile at Haruto.

"Really, you're late for the party, Haru-san."

"-Just shut your trap."

As he quickly retorted with deepen and deadly voice than usual, the sound of the door opening can be heard from their right.

"Shido, Haruto!"

"-Shido."

New people called out Shido and Haruto's. Shido turned to them.

"Tohka, Origami...!" He exclaimed in surprise. Tohka is wearing her Astral Dress while Tobiichi on the other hand is wearing her wiring suit.

"Ara,ara,ara. Is everyone here now?" Kurumi said.

"Kurumi...you suddenly ran off, so you were in this kind of place!"

"Your movements are hard to understand. What exactly are you planning?"

"Eh...?" Shido frowned. "She escaped...?"

"Nn. Kurumi was blocking my way...however after that explosion, she disappeared." Tohka stated and Tobiichi looked at her.

"That's strange. Tokisaki Kurumi was in a battle with me."

"What?" Tohka instantly showed a face of utter shock and confuse. Haruto turned his gaze at Kurumi.

' _That's not possible, if my theory is correct..._ ' Haruto thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"It's not only you, there is a lot of you..." He said.

"What do you mean?" Mana asked.

"It was very impossible to have you fighting three people in three different places. In other words, the one we fought were just a fake ones."

As Haruto concluded that, they got surprised as their eyes widen and gasped, whilst Kurumi's face a little surprised too before she let out a giggle.

"Ufufu, huhu, aaah, looks like you found out. Haru-san, not only bold but sod smart. But what you said was quite true." Kurumi said, which they frowned.

"Quite true? What does that mean?" Tobiichi questioned.

"Well, I'm going to prove it to you and I'm going at it for real today. Isn't that so? _We._ "

"What...?"

Shido, Haruto, Tohka, Tobiichi and Mana. The five's voices overlapped with each other. Because Kurumi's shadows that have spread itself on the rooftop. In the middle of that, unlimited white arms appeared at the same time-That's not all. Until now, those pale white arms that have only been showing their elbows, slowly but surely, revealed their whole appearances above the ground.

"Wha...th-this kind of...!?" Shido muttered and Haruto's left hand trembled slightly at the view in front of them.

Those white hands- all belong to _Kurumi..._. There's a lot of them with numbers too large to count. The Kurumis who are wearing their Astral Dress climbed out from the shadows while speaking.

"This is..." Mana mumbled out loud. Kurumi who is holding the guns, spread her arms out as she tilted her chin high.

"Ufufu, fufu. How is it? Spectacular isn't it? This is my past. My experiences. They are the me from different time periods you know?"

"Wha-"

"Ufufu. In the end We are nothing but clones of myself, mere copies. They don't have the same strength as myself, rest easy. Mana-san, do you understand now? This is the reason why you definitely cannot kill me."

Mana held her breath and the same time, Tohka, Tobiichi, Shido as well as Haruto did the same thing.

 **BGM: Irregularity Attacks from Devil May Cry 4 OST**

"It's over, attack."

"...Don't joke with me...!"

The one who said that was Mana. Using her Territory to move her injured body up into the air, the equipment changed to released multiple lasers. The laser beams pierced through some of the Kurumi's bodies around her, falling towards the ground. However, the surronding Kurumis that avoided the attack flew into the air, starting to assault Mana and Haruto.

Which Haruto avoided an attack by sidestepped and was about to cut down Kurumi.

"Haruto!"

"!"

As Shido shouted, he stopped in mid-swing and frowned. He promised and agreed not to kill to Shido, and it was all a lie just to not make Shido worried about him.

But why, why did he stop?

"Tch!"

"If you stand there, you'll get shot~" The Kurumi in front of him said before giggled. After that, Haruto's eyes widen as his instinct flared, turning around to see a gun pointed at him. He immediately ducked before using the blunt side of the blade to hit Kurumi's stomach. Sending her away and knocked other Kurumis.

Narrowing his eyes, he ducked again to dodge an attack from Kurumi behind him and uses a spinning sweep kick at her. Before she could hit the ground and float sideways, Haru quickly stood and kicked her away.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

Tohka and Tobiichi both seemed as though they're protecting Shido, waving their swords and sent many Kurumis outta way. However, the difference in numbers were simply too large.

While fighting and avoided an attacks, I narrowed my eyes as I saw the real Kurumi held two guns in front of some-sort-of-big-orange clock behind, and looks like shadows came from the roman number I, oozed out and absorbed into her handgun. And is aiming to Mana who is flying in mid-air.

After dodging another attack, I grabbed the attacker's arm and threw her up in the air and at the same time, the bullet hit her clone self which causes to her stop in mid-air. Mana also surprised.

"Ara,ara. I'm very sorry me." The real one said it.

"So! This is, one of your abilities...!" I said between grunting as I blocked an attack from a clone with my free hand before sending him away using my sword.

Crack.

I clicked my tongue as I heard a familiar sound, it was came from my blade. The crack became larger and almost split in half.

Unknown to me, one of them jumped and headed towards me while I still fighting.

"Haruto! Behind!" Shido shouted and I turned and saw a clone is charging right at me, fast. I quickly parries her musket and making me stumbled a bit.

"Son of a-!" I widen my eyes as she charged at me again with crazy giggle.

CLANG!

Much to my surprise, someone blocked the attack and save me. And what's making me more surprise, it is Tobiichi Origami who did that.

She pushed Kurumi away using her light sword before glancing over her shoulder at me.

"I didn't do this for you." She said. And what I think it should be "now we're even".

"Tch, just shut up and fight." I clicked my tongue as I blocked a musket behind me while still looking at her.

She returned back to Shido's side while I quickly turned around, jabbed her gut with my fist before throwing her over to another Kurumi who was trying to hit Tohka on the left.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it!"

Along with that, we're still fighting, fighting and fighting till like no other day. All of this happened within five or ten or fifteen minutes.

 **BGM End**

"Tohka, Origami...Mana...!"

With both arms held down onto the ground, Shido barely managed to make a sound.

The situation isn't good, worse...

"Guh..."

"..."

Nearby, Tohka and Origami as well as Shido are being held down, both of them were hurt everywhere, letting out pained breaths.

From my position, I was unable to confirm Mana's status. She couldn't hold her ground, and I couldn't save her. I was too distracted by Kurumis before. Shido and I only knew that she fell from the sky, but was blocked by the numerous Kurumis.

"Kh! Dammit..."

I am still able to hold my ground against her, but I'm too exhausted as I let out heavy breaths. Whole of my body is in pain, small blood flowing down like a river from my head.

"Ara,ara. To be able to stand your ground for such a long time. So stubborn, why don't you just give up, Haru-san?" Kurumi said.

"Give up...? Feh,haha. Not a chance, it's not on my dictionary." I taunted with smirk as I pointed my sword at her.

"Ufufu, you think so huh?" Kurumi chuckled before ordering her clone to attack with a head gesture.

One of the clones coming right at me and one of them swung musket downwards, which I block but it pushes me away a bit. Using her flintlock to shoot me, I barely raised a palm and cast my Territory. The shield is weak due to my body, and I'm slowly losing strength.

Later, the shields crack into pieces and I coughed some blood, fell down to my knees.

"Haruto...! Don't push yourself! You'll be killed!" Shido cried in worry.

"Fufufu, Shido-san's right you know. Just lay down your weapon and surrender, and everything will be-"

"-Shut up...!" I snapped and I slowly got up using my sword.

"Ara, How rude, what I'm just trying to say is-"

"-I said..." I kicked the ground and charged. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

As I swung my sword at one of the clones with an intent to kill, she got stumbled and I kicked her away. Another one came from behind, and I intent to slash her but...

"!?"

She blocked it. And as time seems slow, I gasped and eyes widen as I saw my blade cracked, broken and splitted in two like some mere mirror that were shattered into pieces.

Kurumi smirked before kicked me away and crashes onto the railing, making the metal fencing bent slightly and I almost fell over.

"Gah...!" I coughed before turning around while panting, looking at my sword and it's almost shaped like knife.

"Give up?" Kurumi questioned as the Kurumis let out a giggles and I gripped my sword tightly.

"Didn't I already told you, it's not on my DICTIONARY!"

Saying that, I quickly turned around and threw my sword at the clone which she shot it, but surprise caught her, as she saw me running straight to her and punched her a few times before grabbed her and threw her over the railings.

I turned my gaze to Kurumi and her face does look a litte annoyed at me. Which I smirked in amusement.

"What's the matter? I can do this all day. C'mon, come at me!" I taunted as I spread my arms and smirked widely.

"Haa...you're such stubborn one, aren't you? Fine Haru-san, you the one who asked." Kurumi said with sigh before grinned widely. She summoned her giant clock behind her, using her flintlock and pointed at number I.

"[Zafkiel], Aleph!"

Just like before, shadows from behind her clock oozed out and absorbed it, and uses her muzzle to pointed it on her...chin? Shido's eyes quickly widen.

"The hell are you-"

"That's...!" Shido turned to me. "Be careful! She can disappear using that one!"

"Disappear...?"

She grinned as she pull the trigger and along with her clock just...vanish!? Wha-!? Where is she!?

" _Fufufu!_ "

I gasped as I quickly turned behind and...

BANG!

"!?" My eyes widen as I was got shot down from the leg, as I knelt down on one knee.

"Kh...Gah!" I cringed in pain again as she shot my other leg which I fell down to the ground.

It felt painful, I feel like the bullets managed to passed through my bones.

"Aaah, aaah, I've waited for so long. Finally, I can start tasting Shido-san...but first, let us start with Haru-san, okay?" Kurumi said as she cast off her giant clock and slowly walked towards me.

As she did that, Shido and Tohka's eyes widen.

"Kurumi! Don't do that, stop!"

"St-Stop it Kurumi! Don't go near Haruto!"

"Gh...let go-!"

Despite the struggles of Shido, Tohka, and Tobiichi. They were unable to escape their bonds as they wanted to help me.

Kurumi snickered as she stopped beside me. I gritted my teeth as I glared at her.

Wait, I have something to tell her...and it's very important.

"...Hey, Kurumi. Can I tell you something?" I said between panting and she tilted her head.

"Ara, ara? If you're going to deceive me, it won't-"

But she stopped in mid-way as I shook my head.

"No,no,no. It's not that..."

"Then what is it, Haru-san?"

"Just don't go freak out or anything, okay?"

I cleared my throat and inhaled some air before looked at her with seriousness.

"...Your shoe."

"Heh?"

"Your shoe on the left, there's something sticky there, you probably step up on a gum or maybe a shit, and it's really bugging me off all the time now." I said bluntly and she slowly looked to her left shoe, lifted it and yep! A pink gum is sticking on the ground and linked to her shoe.

One word: Disgusting! Ugh...

"See?"

"Aah!"

Kurumi quickly screamed and rubbing her shoe on the ground, as soon as I seen her face, I let out a snicker then laughed loudly.

"Pfft-Ahahahaha! Haha! Look at that! You should seen your own face! Fehahaha! Suck on that!"

"..."

As I continued to laugh, Kurumi's brows twitched and I think everyone are sweating and jawdropped slightly, even the stoic Tobiichi, her mouth agaped.

Kurumi's mouth frowned before slowly smiled and let out a giggle.

"...Fu, Ufufu."

Soon, shadows began to spread on the ground beside me, after which, white hands quickly came from it and gripped tightly at my left hand, pulling my hand inside the shadows.

"Tch! The hell!?"

"Ufufu, that was sure hilarious for you but before that, I'd like to say thank you for listening a request from other me. Well, this is going to be hurt, so please be ready." She said.

"!? Kh! Aah! AAAAAHHHHH...!"

I screamed in intense pain as I heard a disturbing and gory sound, it's like my hand is skinned alive and got bitten everywhere and anywhere, all along my upper left arm. The pain is so unbearable comparing to my legs. Even though my suits wrapped and protected it, it was useless.

"Kihihihi, hihihihi! Aaah,aaah...so this is the taste of yours."

"What are you doing to Haruto!?"

"Kurumi! Please stop it! You said you only want to eat me, right!? Let him go!"

Tohka and Shido shouted while I continued to screaming.

At this point, Kurumi's brow twitched as though she just remembered something. While I'm trying to pull my hand, but only makes it worse as I feel my arm is gonna break anytime.

"Fufu-That's right."

Saying that, she cast away her guns before raised her hand up high. Soon after, just like before, another spacequake alarm started.

"Wha, Kurumi! What are you planning to-"

"Ufufu, fufu. The same thing as before of course. Everyone haven't woken up yet- Ufufu, they'll definitely die for sure."

"St-Stop it...! Release Haruto at once, and if you do such a thing, I will bite off my tongue-"

The instant he said that, the Kurumis that is holding Shido down, inserted their slender fingers into Shido's mouth from both sides, pressing down on his lower jaw and tongue.

"You, son of a bitch!" Trying to hold another scream, I glanced and snarled at Kurumi.

"Humph...!?"

"Biting off your tongue...? Let's see how you do that now?" Kurumi smiled as she tightly held her right hand. Following that, a piercing sound started to resound from the surrondings.

"Fufu, hihihi,hihihihihihi! Now! In order for you not to deceive me anymore, I'll send you into utter despair!"

""Stop it-!"" Me and Shido was barely able to make a sound. But she igonred our pleas, swinging down her right hand. And lightly laughing.

"Ah-hahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

In an instant, Raizen high school's surronding air started to make a terrifying sound- the air started to tremble as though it's an earthquake.

"Ah-Haa...?"

After several seconds, the laughter ended with a question mark. Kurumi looked around in surprise. The sky is indeed been split. The piercing sound is still ringing in my ears.

"Kh...!" I tried to pull my hand from the shadows as my hand isn't feeling like it got "eaten" anymore. As I pulled, I gritted my teeth while using my other hand and my already healed knees for help and support as I can see my bloodied elbow, and much to be expected, the suit covering my hand got torn off.

"This is...what's going on...?"

I can hear Kurumi muttered by my side but screw that! I'm pulling my bloodied frickin' hand right now!

"-Don't you know? Spacequakes, as long as you trigger another spacequake at the same time with the same magnitude, you'll be able to cancel it."

"! This voice..." I muttered and stopped. Shido and I raised our head at the same time. And at the same time, we widen our eyes.

On the sky. Above us, a mass of flames was floating. And, in the midst of those flames, the figure of a young girl stood. Her sleeves floated in the wind, half of her body seemed to be merged with the flames as they flickered. Her waist has a belt of flames. Resembles of a kimono.

And on her head grew two inorganic horns.

"Ko-tori...?"

It is the truth, she is Shido's sister, [Ratatoskr]'s commander, and my dear family.

Itsuka Kotori.

"..." I didn't say anything, maybe I feel surprise and shock as I saw her.

She's a...Spirit...?

Kotori slowly descended, looking towards me before looking towards Shido's direction.

"-Just for a while, I'll be taking it back, Shido."

"Eh...?" Shido frowned at her words.

"That, is-" Tobiichi's face showed an expression of fear that we had never seen before.

"-Burn, [Camael]!"

Following that, Kotori's mouth said that name. With that, flames started appearing around her body, forming something similiar to a massive club. After that, the instant grabbed the club, a vermillion blade was revealed on its side.

This...look like- a massive, red battleaxe.

Shido and I are speechless, Kotori lightly waved that huge battleaxe, looking at Kurumi.

"Now then-Let our Date begin."

"Kotori, you..."

"Why..."

Me and Shido muttered together.

"...What the hell is going on?" Kurumi muttered beside me. She frowned as she glared at Kotori.

"I would appreciate it if you don't get in my way? I was just getting to the best part of, well, all." Kurumi said as she looked at me.

"Tch!"

"I apologize for that, but that's impossible. You went slightly overboard back there. -Kneel before me and let's start the punishing session of love." While hoisting up the massive battleaxe onto her shoulder, Kotori let out a snort.

Kurumi instantly widened her eyes, but that was quickly replaced by a wild laughter originating from her throat.

"Ku, kuhihihi, hihihihihihi...it's becoming interesting. By punishment, do you mean, you~to~me~?"

"Nn. If you do not wish to have a spanking, please withdraw you clones, Angel and released Haruto there." Kotori demanded, Kurumi started laughing again as though amusing. Kh, I really hate that shitty laugh!

The countless Kurumis' standing around her made the same response as well.

"Hihihi, hihi. Although you look like you have total confidence in your ability, but overconfident will destroy you, you know? My [Zafkiel] is-"

"If you have time to spew nonsense then hurry up and attack, you black sow." Kotori said with annoyed as she sighed and Kurumi's face, which been laughing her ass just now, twitched.

I should say nice one to that.

"! Kuh! Gaaaah...!" I cringed in pain and agony once again as "something"'s eating, skinning and pulling my hand again. The same time, groans can be heard not far from me, it was Tohka's and Tobiichi's, it seems they passed out.

After Kotori heard and saw me screaming in pain, her expression become distorted as she glared sharply at the laughing Kurumi.

"That's just fine. I'll get rid of you real quick...-Do it!" Kurumi loudly shouted. Instantly, the clones of Kurumi on the rooftop all crouched down together and then leaped high to close in on Kotori.

Countless black bullets were fired into the sky like some rains dripping down.

"-Hmph." Kotori gave an annoyed snort, raising her weapon on her shoulders.

On the front end of the pole, the flames that is burning the air itself compressed, revealing the shape of a blade. It followed Kotori movements, tracing a crimson path, shining brightly.

"-[Camael]" She silently spoke, the flaming battleaxe was swung down in front of her with a frightening pressure.

"Ahahahaha! It's use~less you know!" Kurumi in response, let out another chuckle.

"...!"

"Kihihi-hi...?"

Suddenly, Kurumi's smile became twisted. The instant Kotori swung her Angel, the tip of the blade flames flickered. At the same time- parts of numerous Kurumis that closed in on Kotori flew into the air. The next instant, they were all engulfed in flames, turning into ash before they even hit teh ground.

"..."

Kotori wordlessly looked at Shido's direction, once again waving her axe. After which the flames slithered forward like serpents, rending apart the bodies of Kurumis who were surrounding Shido. He immediately spat out the fingers that were inserted into his mouth, coughing repeatedly.

While doing that, the flames like serpent moved towards me before goes into the shadows which my hand is being hold down, I can feel some buring sensation from the inside as smokes flying from it. I took this opportunity to pull my hand out.

"Tch! Finally!" I muttered out loud as I did it.

My left hand is currently in very worst state as there are several cutting, some bite marks? And my skins almost peel off. So much blood flowing down and dripped to the ground nonstop. It's so nasty, I admit. I think it'll take some time to for my healing ability much like Shido.

"Haru!" Shido called out in worry as he skidded to stop beside me.

"-Don't ask, I'm not fine."

After I gave an answer, Kotori walked in between us and Kurumi, readying her axe. It is like she's protecting us.

I can feel the healing did work, thank God for that one. As I glanced down at my left hand, tiny purple flames that like some bacteria slowly eating up the wounds and my injuries. Shido didn't notice it and I quickly hid my hand beside.

"Kotori...What exactly is-"

"Listen to me, I want you to take the chance when Kurumi has an opening and escape. After all the current you, will die easily. This also includes you, Haruto." Kotori pointed and I frowned.

Stop kidding, I won't let you to fight alone. I was going to say that, but with my current condition and my sword got broke, it means no.

"Ha...? What exactly is-" His words were cut off by the laughter.

"Hihi, hihihihihi...! Not bad." Kurumi raised her brows as she gripped the handle of her guns, raising one corner of her mouth.

"How~ever~, it's not the end you know?" Kurumi stated as she readied her two guns at the massive clock face in a familiar position.

"That's!"

"Kotori, be careful, that is-!"

"Fufu, Shido-san, Haru-san. Please don't do such disappointing action as...that!"

Saying that, she loaded the shadow that oozed out from number I. Aiming at her temple, and fired. Instantly, Kurumi's figure vanished into thin air.

Same time, Kotori suddenly raised [Camael] above her head. Following that, a sharp sound came from that location, slightly trembled.

Did she managed to block a gun shot?

"Ah! Hahahaha! Excellent! Excellent! I expected no less from a Spirit who had materialized her Angel! It's burning, I'm all fired up!"

"How annoying. If you are still a lady, then how about retaining some manners?" Kotori said while swinging the pole horizontally, finally we're able to see Kurumi's figure has been sent flying.

"Thank you for your reminder. Then as per your request, I'll kill you off with more elegant method. [Zafkiel], Zayin!"

Kurumi who jumped into the air smiled as she readied her guns in an unsteady position, loudly shouting. Following that, shadows flew out from number VII and were absorbed by muzzle of Kurumi's guns.

She pressed the trigger and a pitch black bullet traced its path, closing in on Kotori.

"That bullet, if it hits Kotori then...!" I muttered as I want to help her, but my extreme pain in the hand says no. Dammit!

"Kotori!"

As Shido cried and at the same time, Kotori blocked the projectile.

"Fufu, ahahahahaha!" Kurumi laughed as Kotori's body become motionless. "Ufufu, regardless of what ever strength you possess, it's useless once someone catches you right?"

The same time Kurumi finished, the remaining Kurumis around us readied their guns, my eyes widen as they're aiming at Kotori and pressing the trigger.

"Stop-!"

The bullets that Kurumi fired mercilessly burrowed into Kotori's body. Countless horrible wounds are engraved.

"This is, really refreshing."

The real Kurumi, stood in front of Kotori, pressing the muzzle between Kotori's eyes, pressing down the trigger without hesitation. Next instant, Kotori's body regained back.

"...!"

From countless wounds on her body, blood spurted out. Her small body fell backwards facing the sky.

"K-Kotori...no way!" "Kotori!"

We both shouted as we ran beside her. Despite the pain I'm feeling, I shrugged it off.

"Ah, ahh..."

"..."

"Ufufu, fufufufufu, aaah, aaah, it's over already. She was such a strong opponent that was hard to find. How heartless. How pitiful." Kurumi spun on the spot with a tone she was acting, chuckling as though it was amusing.

Which that fueled me, as I slowly clenched my right hand and gritted my teeth in rage.

"You, little BASTARD!" I growled in anger as I stood up and was to attack her. But suddenly, I stopped as I turned to Kotori.

"Huh?"

"Th-This is..." Shido muttered, eyes widen in surprise, even Kurumi.

We saw purple flames started to sprout on Kotori's body, right on her wounds. This is a familiar scene, no, Shido did experience it before and me also.

"...Really now. You really went for the kill."

Using her heel as a fulcrum, Kotori unnaturally got up. After the flames vanished, her wounds healed up, the blood is gone, the rips on her Astral Dress were nowhere to be found.

"Wha-" Kurumi as though she's frightened as she took a step backwards. Kotori once again readied her Angel, glaring angrily at Kurumi.

"To me, it'd be best if I made you lose your will to fight."

"...Hmph, don't joke with me-!"

Kurumi recovered, the guns on both hands pointed behind her.

"Haruto, I suggest you should stay behind." Kotori said while still looking at her opponent, which I hesitantly do it by taking steps backwards.

Once Kurumi finished loading her bullet from number I, that again...

"Aleph!"

Kurumi called out, rapidly pressing the triggers of the guns in both hands at Kotori. And also hit the remaining Kurumis. After firing off ten shots, she turned the muzzle onto her chest, squeezing the trigger.

I know the whole situation, Kurumi intended to use Aleph on her clones so that they can move in high speed. So in order not to get in a friendly fire, I stepped and gripped Shido's collar with my fine hand before threw him away

"Gue...!?"

Making an odd sound due to sudden action, Shido is sent flying because of my muscle enhancement. After his lower back and head skidded on the ground. He rubbed his head, got up and shouted to me, who was jumped and landed beside him.

"Wh-What was that for, Haru! And didn't your legs are...hurt?" Shido slowly muttered at the last part.

"..."

I didn't say anything to him about all this.

The Kurumis swarming around Kotori. She is trying to hold their flurry of punches, kicks and bullets.

"Tear them apart-[Camael]!" Kotori roared, the axe blade grew to several times its original size, extending its reach even further.

She swung horizontally and numerous Kurumis are hit, their bodies turning to ashes. Accompanied by a tortured moan, Kurumi retreated from Kotori's side. From her shoulder to her stomach, it's seems like she's been hit by the flames.

"Who, do you think you are...you brat!" She raised her gun and pointed it to her temple.

"[Zafkiel] -Dalet!"

Following that, Kurumi fired to herself, her wounds vanished. Almost simultaneously, her clones that were flying around Kotori had incinerated into ashes.

"Ara, it's already over? That was surprisingly easy. It's okay to bring out more of your power you know?" Kotori snorted while resting her battleaxe on her shoulders. Making Kurumi's expression twist horribly and her teeth made grinding sounds.

"Those words-I'll make you regret that! [Zaaaaafkieeeel]!"

The instant her outburst ended, I narrowed my eyes as her left eye started to turn at a speed that I haven't seen before.

"You're still not giving up, huh? Well then, let's...Kuh! Th-This is..."

Suddenly Kotori hold her head in pain and uses her axe to support her body from falling down.

"Kotori...?"

"Ah~hahahahaha! Looks like the tables are turned!" Kurumi loudly laughed, aiming the rifle at Kotori.

Immediately, Shido dashed without thinking as I gasped and followed him but-

"Kh! Tch..."

My left hand started to gush out some blood and flowing down like crazy, it was due that I've been moved my hand too much. I gritted my teeth and fell to one knee, as I'm trying to hold it.

"Kotori! Are you alright!?"

However, Kotori didn't reply. I lifted my head and saw her eyes flashing crimson pupils and continued to glare at Kurumi.

"..."

Somehow inside me, I feel like she's not the Kotori we know...

She raised [Camael] up into the air and let go. Following that [Camael]'s blade vanished into the air, but the pole position still remained intact.

"[Camael]-Megiddo."

The axe which had lost its blade started to rumble. The handle withdraw part of its body, wrapping itself around Kotori's raised right hand. She, whose right arm is engulfed by the huge rod from the elbow, aimed the barrel at Kurumi.

Looks like...it looks like a cannon.

The barrel slowly expanded, releasing a red glow. And then the flames that are surronding her, sucked into the mouth of the barrel as though it's charging.

Kurumi who's pointing the barrels of her guns at Kotori frowned.

"Us!" Kurumi shouted and her clones climbed out from the shadows, attempting to separate the two of them.

"-Turn them to ashes, [Camael]!"

Hearing her voice, it was totally isn't sound like her...it was a cold and calm voice.

The next instant- from the readied cannon, a terrifying stream of flames burst forth with an overwhelming heat. I used my hand to cover my face, the air is hard to breathe, I can feel some burning sensation on my skin.

Several seconds later, I heard Shido lightly coughed, I was glad that he's okay.

When I lowered my hand, I saw the ground of the roof and the metal fencing melted due to the heat. However, over there the figure of Kurumi and the clock still remained. But the clones that were protecting her was gone into ashes and vanished. Kurumi also lost her arm during the process. Not only that, the romanian numerals I, II, and III from the clock were gone and replaced with big hole.

Kurumi squeezed out a gasp, weakly crouching down. No matter how you look at it, she loses the battle.

But...

"...Pick up your guns." Kotori said in low voice. Once again, pointing her cannon at Kurumi.

"The fight is not over yet. Now, continue to kill, Kurumi. This was the battle that you have wished for. It's the one that you desired. If you don't point your guns at me, then please die." Kotori coldly said it.

Ki...ll?

"Kotori...? Wh-What are you saying? If you fire off another one, she'll really die! Isn't it [Ratatoskr]'s mission to resolve issues without killing the Spirits!?" Shido said as he ran to her side, grabbing her shoulder.

But the cannon's barrel began to suck in the flames again.

"Oi, oi, Kotori!" Shido moved to her front, then seems to held his breath. He then ran towards Kurumi who is crouching on the ground helplessly.

"Kurumi!"

"Shido...-san?"

He spread his arms in order to...protect her. However, Kotori's cannon still charging.

Shido, if he didn't dodge it then he...Kotori will...!

"No...not again. NOOOOOOOO!"

Shrugging off the wound on my hand, I shouted, quickly ran in between them and stopped which making Shido widen his eyes behind me. There, I saw Kotori's eyes aren't the same one and her mouth has smile on it.

"Haruto!"

"Kotori...! KOTORI! SNAP OUT OF IT! Do you wanna kill your own family!? Huh!?"

Suddenly, as I snapped. As though my voice reaches her, Kotori's eyes slowly widen and flaring slowly faded.

"Haru...-nii...?" She slowly muttered in low voice, which made me smile a bit.

But...

"!"

The cannon is fully charged...

"Haru-nii, Onii-chan! Dodge it!" Kotori shouted while pointed it into the sky. But just doing that isn't enough to completely change the direction of the flames, as a result it's heading towards us fast.

"Haru-nii!" Kotori shouted in worry as the flames firing at us, I quickly cast a glimpse at Shido and Kurumi before I held out a palm and casting Territory to protect them.

As it made impact with the shield, it pushes me a bit. The shield cracked, creating a small holes and the flames passes through it. All of it are hitting me as I felt roasting sensation everywhere on me. Seeing there's no other choice, I cringed in pain as I used my other wounded hand in order to make the shield stronger. As I did that, blood gushed out from my hand again.

"Gah! Ku, raaaaAAAAHHHH...!"

As I screamed, as my shields began to shattered completely, in front of me is dyed in a shade of red.

And everything become black out...

* * *

 **?**

"Hey! C'mon, hurry up and catch me!"

I opened my eyes as I heard a kid playing around, shouting, and laughing with full of happiness. Using my hands for support, I pushed myself and sat down on a grass. I looked around the view around me.

Where am I? That was the first question in my head, the area is... black and white, everything's colored gray like an old photo around 40's or so.

But however, when I looked at my own hands, it is colored.

"W-Wait!"

Once I turned towards the voice, I slowly widen my eyes as I saw my own self. I-I mean, he looked like me but younger...between 6 or 7 years old. His eyes are colored but what's bothering me is, mine's are the same one as him, even my hairstyle.

As the kid ran passed me while panting, I stood up and following him as I jogged.

Seconds later, he stopped and almost fell over. The kid began to panting as he put his hands on the knees while bent forward. There as I slowly stopped, a big fresh tree in front of me with many red coloured apple hanging on the branch.

"Muu! You are so slow, slow as snail!"

A carefree voice sounded out as she pouted, as I turned to her until I gasped and my eyes widen slightly as she, the little girl's face is scribbled by many colors everywhere minus her long hair. Her age probably 6 years old if I look at her small body.

"Haa, haa...but, you just too fast. How can you run like that?" The boy-me whined as he lifted his head.

Was I like this before?

"Hmph! It's because I trained my legs to top notch." She said proudly while crossing her arms. Even though I can't see her face, I could tell that she's smirked.

"Training? Wh-What kind of it?"

"Heh, heh. It's easy and very simple, just by running ten kilometers every single day and you'll get your legs rocked up in no time!"

"T-Ten kilometers? Everyday!? I think that is so overboard...!"

The boy sweated furiously as she declared proudly by pumping her chest with her fist. I too sweated.

I totally agree with you kid...

"Anyways, what are we going to play next? Hide and seek? Rock-Paper-Scissors?! Oh! Maybe another run and chase again?!" The girl said excitedly.

"Definitely not the last part!"

"Hmm? So what are we going to do?"

"Eh? Umm, actually..."

I saw he rubbed his hair for a moment to think before sighed.

"Sorry...actually, I'm too tired to play with you anymore and you will get mad-" His words were stopped as the girl used her finger and put it on the boy's lips. It is so similiar to my dream of that girl.

T-This little girl is the that girl from my dream?

"Don't worry about it, if you're too exhausted to play then it's fine. I won't get mad, after all you're my friend." She said. Maybe she's smiling.

"...I see."

"Even so that we played another game, I realized it's time for us to go home. Yaa~, time's sure running fast! Ehehehe!" She chuckled as she looked at the uncolored setting sun.

"Umm, the truth is..." The boy scratched his cheek and she turned.

"Are? What is it?"

"The truth is, I maybe can't play with you anymore."

"Huh?"

"My parents are going overseas tomorrow and I have to go with them. And, and if I'm gone, you would be lonely..." He muttered sadly but the girl just put her hands on her hips.

"Aww, don't be sad. I will go overseas to with my parents too!"

"Eh? You too?"

"Um! That's the reason why I wanted to play with you, and also I have a gift for you. Just a moment!" She said as she searched her pockets before pulled out something and say "Ta-da!", showed in front of his face. I widen my eyes in shock.

T-That is!

"This is...a necklaces?" The boy muttered and tilted his head as he saw a pair of white and black angel's wing necklaces linking together. I uncounsciously gripped my own necklace.

No matter how, no matter which side do I look, it IS my left black angel's wing. But the right white one...

"Yeppy! How is it? Beautiful, isn't it?" She asked and he nodded in response. Then, she took the black one and handed it to him.

"Here, keep this, wear it everytime so that we can find and meet together again!" She said as she put on her necklace and the boy imitate her movements. He looked at it before smiled happily.

"Yeah, it's beautiful! Thank you!"

"Ehehe, your welcome, _Haruto!_ "

After she called my name, an intense fatigue mix with pain hit my brain. I clutched my head and gritted my teeth before I fell onto my knees and closed my eyes.

The latter then, I quickly opened my eyes again. But the area, I'm in the woods right now. Snowy, as the ground is full of snow. The color is still gray.

"What in..." I muttered as I looked around.

Soon, I heard someone is letting out heavy breaths not for behind me as I turned to see a woman resting her body by leaning beside one of the trees, clutching her wounded and bleeding stomach.

As she let out a breath, white smoke produces from her mouth due to the temperature, I walked in closely to her to help.

"Hey, are you-"

"-DON'T YOU DARE TO COME ANY CLOSER!"

I stopped on place as she yelled and pointing her finger at me. She slowly looked to the left, glaring deadly at me.

But what makes me feel surprise is her eyes bears the same color as me.

" _You still won't give up, haven't you? World's Strongest Wizard..."_

Slowly I turned around towards the voice and saw a figure of a woman with long hair holding a sword of light with some high tech suit. I quickly gasped as she suddenly charged at me and swung her sword.

"MOOOOOMMM!"

* * *

I snapped my eyes open while panting furiously. Soon, as I managed to control my breath, I blinked a few times to get a clear vision. Once I did that, I saw a celling full of piping which is very familiar to me.

"Ugh...!" I groaned as I tried to move my left hand and sting me a bit. Not just that, every joint in my body are hurts especially the left arm. Using my body and my other hand to push myself slowly in order to sit down.

"Where..." I mumbled as I observed everything around me. The place doesn't look very common to me.

I'm in the infirmary, located in the [Fraxinus].

I feel like my injured hand is wrapped up in bandages to the upper arm. Not only that, some of my body on the chest area, and my forehead as I touched it. By the way, I'm half-naked and only wearing my pants.

Soon, I heard someone snoring on my right side as I turned, and saw Tohka's sleeping as her shoulders rose and fell slightly and is drooling on the third bed. The second beside me is missing though. There's no fatal injuries anywhere her so it make me feel relieved seeing my friend is okay.

After that, I sighed heavily and rested my head on the wall behind me. Same time, the infirmary door opened and a two person entered.

"...Ah, you're awake, Hana."

"Yeah..." I made a small dry reply to her without looking. Hearing the name and the sound, it was obviously Reine.

"Ooh, old man. Are you okay~? You look pretty tired." A new voice and it makes me surprise as I turned to Reine holding a bowl and behind her are the girl with blue hair, Yoshino and her puppet, Yoshinon.

"Yoshino, Yoshinon...? It's okay, I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said as I showed a small smile.

It is then, I remembered something as I quickly turned to Reine.

"Reine! What happened to Shido and Kotori!? More importantly, what happened to Kotori!? How the hell did she become-Mmph!?"

I was forcibly stopped as she put a spoon filled with hot soup in my mouth.

"...Don't worry, they are okay. You should eat first, Hana." Reine suggested but I frowned and take out the spoon from my mouth.

"There's no need to do that, I'm not hungry. I need to see Shido and Kotori!"

"...If you don't eat, then you don't have any energy to speak with them." She said.

What she said is true though, my stomach let out a growled sound slightly meaning that I'm hungry and my hands are trembling slowly, my lips and my voice are dry.

Saying that, Reine leaned the spoon filled with soup in front of me. Which I hesitantly as I bit my lower lip before slowly opening my mouth and let her feed me.

She keeps feeding me, and at the same time, I still keep thinking about Shido of how his condition is. Especially, Kotori...

How...how could she became a Spirit? She also, almost killed a Spirit, Tokisaki Kurumi. A living being. Yet, I almost couldn't do anything to help.

I feel, I feel...Kotori, I don't want her to...

"Hare? Old man, are you crying?"

"...N-Nothing, just have, something in my eyes, that's all..."

I rubbed my eyes as I lied. Yes, I am crying now as my eyes are all watery and some tears flowing down to my cheek. Although, that I rubbed my own eyes, it still and still keep making a tears so I keep sobbing slightly.

"Haruto-san...is something wrong?"

"...Kotori, I-I don't want her, I don't want her to kill a person...I couldn't do anything, I'm failed to protect her, I couldn't became their hope...I'm a failure, I'm a failure...!"

That was the reason, I don't want Kotori neither my friends to take someone's life. I don't want them to carry such burden like that.

"...You are not, Hana."

Reine suddenly said in calm tone and I widen my teary eyes as I looked at her.

"But...but I-..."

"...You are not a failure. The fact, Shin and Tokisaki's life was saved because of you. That is not only that, your voice also reaches Kotori before she could attack and you almost killed yourself to protect them. That is why, you are not a failure, Hana. You already became their last hope..." Reine said with small rare smile on her face. Hearing her, I widen my eyes slighty.

"...! I, I..." I let out a shaky voice as I continued to cried and sobbed, lowering my head. After that, I felt someone patted and stroked my head.

"Here,here. Don't be sad, 'kay old man?" Yoshinon comforted as she's the one who is patting my head while Yoshino showed a kind smile.

"Y-You guys, thank you...!" I thanked between sobbing as tears running down to my cheeks.

* * *

After getting feed by Reine a few minutes later, I immediately told her that I wanna meet Shido and Kotori, and she did so as we are right now, walking on the narrow hallway. I'm wearing my school shirt though not completely, as I didn't buttoned and showed my bandaged chest a bit.

"...They're in here." Reine said as she stopped in front of some door with electronic lock before she inputting the password she placed her hand on it.

Later, the panel gave off a faint sound, the door opening from both sides. She entered and I followed. Inside this room, the front part are separeted by a wall made of glass, the interior of the room is oddly decorated.

It's like a dark laboratory where various machines are placed lining up on the front door of the glass.

From there, I saw Shido sitting while looking at Kotori who's inside the glass. She's coolly sitting on a chair while drinking. She wasn't wearing her Astral Dress but her usual white and black clothing. Which making me feel relieved as they are fine.

Soon, I took a footsteps forward and Shido heard it as he turned to me with surprise and stood.

"Haruto."

"Yo, I see you've been fine all along." I said casually.

"But you're not!" Shido said in full worry and I sighed.

"I told you many times, stop worrying about me. Also, I'm here to meet you and...Kotori."

"A-Ah...I see." He said and I turned to Reine.

"By the way, why didn't Kotori heard us? She just sitting there."

"...Sound is unable to pass through here. -Shin, Hana. From here you must go in alone." Reine said as she's sitting in front of a computer. Shido nodded and I followed him from behind.

The glass door slid opened. Once we entered, the glass wall was painted light brown like some normal living room.

"...Nn? Ara, you two. I see you have woken up." Kotori said as she noticed us.

"Oo, oh..." Shido made an unnatural reply and she turned to look my bandaged hand.

"-It's just a small wound, don't worry." I said and she let out a snicker before throwing something in fast manner, hit my hand which making me flinched.

"Ouch..." I made a small response but trying to hold the pain.

"Well don't just stand there, why don't you take a seat? If you wish to be a scarecrow I'll support you, you know?"

"Ah, no...Nn, right." Shido replied before we take a seat in front of Kotori separated by the table.

"..."

"..."

Silent hit us for a moment before I cleared my throat slightly but still no one ask or anything, just silence while tapping the table. After that, I noticed as I saw Kotori after putting cinnamon into her milk tea and stirring it, she placed it in her mouth.

"Wait a minute..." I muttered. "Isn't that your Chupa Chups?"

"What's that, you got something to say?"

"-Nope." I replied and silent again. "So, Kotori. What kind of person are you?"

"I'm Shido's and your cute little sister of course." Kotori answered with smile.

"...It's not very convinsing if you call yourself cute!" Shido said.

"I'm not cute?"

"-You're actually kinda cute in this mode, just saying." I said bluntly with small smile.

"So I'm really cute!"

"Well, I'm not going to deny what you've said." Shido said, making a smile.

"Feh, this is very nostalgic, this kind of situation, it's like when we first met right?" I asked before I laughed lightheartedly.

"Y-Yeah, Ahahaha..."

"And your face that day! Ahahahahaha! Y-You, hahaha!"

"Could you please forget all that!?" Shido raised his voice in embarrasment.

"Hehe! Me too, I remembered it so well." Kotori said with giggle.

"Not you too..." He sighed before joined the laugh.

We do this about minutes later as Shido, Kotori and I slowly stop laughing. After that, Shido looked at me before nodded thinking the same thing as we turned to Kotori.

"Kotori...are you, a Spirit?"

Not beating around the bush, a straight question asked by Shido. After eye contact is changed for several seconds, she gave a light sigh.

"I am, human you know. At least, that's how I think of myself. -However, that's not the case. Because the monitoring system's values have already classified me as a Spirit." Kotori explained and I frowned.

"What's going on?"

Shido too, frowned due to us didn't understanding the meaning behind Kotori's words.

"I am a human that was born into the Itsuka family. This fact is definitely true. However, around five years ago before we met Haruto. -I, became, a Spirit."

"Haa...?" Shido widened his eyes and mouth, let out a dazed sound.

"Weren't Spirits came from different worlds? So what the hell is..." I muttered.

"Well...that's right. To put simply, 'I became a human that holds a Spirit's power', that should be more accurate." Kotori explained and we frowned.

"That kind of thing..." Shido mumbled beside me before remembered something.

"Is something wrong, Shido?"

"Ah, no...I remem...ber that...?"

"What's the matter?" Kotori questioned. "Was it to say, the fire five years ago- the issue of me turning into a Spirit, Shido you've completely forgotten right?"

"What?" I muttered as I raised a brow.

"Ah, that's right, how do you put it. About that, don't laugh okay?"

"I won't laugh." Kotori replied and nonchalantly folded her arms.

"That, just now, in my dream...I saw a figures, I don't know how many but maybe two. I saw one person holding a some kind of...katana. Between that, I didn't quite remember it..."

"A dream?" I asked. Shido nodded and Kotori turned her head slightly blushing.

"Well, although there's a differing point where I was crying, repeatedly shouting Onii-chan and heard someone's fighting...but it was rather consistent with my memories." Kotori put her hand on her chin in deep thought and raised then stick of her Chupa Chups.

"...It could be, because I took back my Spirit power from Shido, it caused memories to backflow from the connection. At same time, it also triggered Shido's own memories...? Nn, this is interesting." Kotori pondered.

"Don't just understand everything by yourself. Aside from that, Kotori." Shido called. "Turned into a Spirit- That's what you've said right. Then five years ago, what exactly happened?"

"A human can turn into a Spirit being, sounds very not possible for me." I sighed while leaning on the chair behind.

"The thing is, I can't remember it at all." Kotori responded as she shook her head.

"Haa? You can't remember it...huh."

"Nn-I can vaguely remember what happened, but the exact details evade me. Ah no, I still remember becoming a Spirit you know? But I don't remember well the reasons to turn like that."

"Don't go and forget such an important thing!"

"I don't want to be told that by an older brother who forgot that his sister became a Spirit."

"Guh..."

"Fhew~, that hits the spot. One point for sister." I whistled and elbowed Shido.

"But...you seemed to be used to battling at that time." Shido recalled at that time on the roof. And yeah, she almost beaten and killed Kurumi...

"It's really unbelievable. Although I've been through mock battles, it was my first time fighting. Although, well, because my memories become blurry when I become a Spirit, I have no idea what exactly happened, my body moves on its own.

"Wha...then what about the spacequakes neutralizing each other-"

"That was just a rash attempt. Although Reine's plans did show such a probability, I really don't wish to do that again. If it were to fail the spacequake would magnify in magnitude you know." Kotori said.

"Reine told you that?" I asked while frowning a bit and she nodded before sigh.

"But...well, Shido is right too."

"What?"

"I shouldn't have forgotten such an important issue. I have to agree on this point. Shido's aside, this kind of important thing that screwed up my life, I should have not forgetten it so easily."

"What's that 'Shido aside' for..." He muttered in half lidded eyes with displeasure which I snickered.

"Five years ago, the two of us who were there both lost our memories. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"Like someone literally rubbed off your memories?"

"Wha-?"

As I stated, Shido let out a surprise and Kotori pondered.

"Well, those were just a few of many possibilities." Kotori said it.

"But...after that, Kotori, you had returned to an ordinary lifestyle right? What happened?" Shido questioned.

"Haa? If we're talking about that can't you recall? It must have been you yourself that sealed my power right?"

"Eh? M-Me...?"

"Sealed? So you guys were..."

"Nnn. I did say it that day right? I'll temporarily be taking it back, or something like that. After Shido sealed my power, I was selected by [Ratatoskr]. After that-understanding what was truly happening in this world and the existence of Spirits...I, wish to save them." Kotori admitted.

Now I see why she joined this kind of organisation.

"Choosing Shido as the mediator for Spirits and Haruto to protect Shido, this was also the reason. Although I don't know why, but Shido have the ability to seal the power of the Spirits." Kotori explained and Shido widen his eyes while I let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, at that time on the rooftop, what happened to you? You look like you've lost control or something like that." I asked. Her eyebrows twitched.

"...I'm not too sure myself. After retrieving my power from Shido for a day...Occasionally, I would have to urge to destroy something, thoughts to kill someone...currently I am barely able to control myself with the use of medicine...I was, at that moment, undoubtedly intending to kill Kurumi."

"Wha.."

"...It could be that because Haruto snapped me out of it, I was able to become myself again. For that I guess I should thank you." Kotori showed a bitter smile.

"Well, don't mention it."

"I'm afraid. I don't know what exactly I have done. I, have no way to control myself. There's a possibility that even though I don't have any memories, but I have done something five years ago. -That's why, in that portion of my missing memories, a possibility that I may have killed someone exists. If that was really the case, I-"

"Don't say something like that, you didn't kill anyone..." I stopped her with stern tone as I furrowed my eyebrows and she widen her eyes before shaking her head side to side.

"Forget it. I've said something unnecessary." Kotori muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Ah, but...your power, is it still inside of you?" Shido asked.

"Nn. If it wasn't, would I still have to be caged in here?" She replied while surveying the room.

"B-But when Tohka's power flowed back to her, it would return. Then why-"

"That's because the power that flowed back to Tohka was extremely little. As long as Tohka's mental state remains stable, it would be able to flow back to Shido through the connection. But in my case, almost 100% of my power had been withdrawn from Shido's body. Therefore, it wouldn't flow back anymore."

"Th-Then what can we do-"

"Then, we just have to reseal it again."

"It's simple." She took out her lolipop and pointed it at Shido. "-Please, make me fall for you."

"Ha...haa!? Make you, fall for me...what on earth, why..." Shido mumbled and I sighed.

"To seal her power again by dating her and kissing like Tohka and Yoshino remember? Haa...I wish I could be you." I joked with smirk.

"...!"

At that moment, Kotori's teacup fell. The ceramic cup shattered. The remaining milk tea has spit all over the floor.

"Kotori!? Are you alright...!?" I immediately asked and Shido frowned in worry. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and shook her head.

"...I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry." She said while grabbing her right hand with her left, hiding it under the table as though avoiding our gaze.

"Even if you tell us to not worry..." Shido muttered in concern.

"I've already said that I'm fine. That aside, I'm feeling tired now. May I be alone for a while?" Kotori requested but Shido shook his head.

"No, that won't do. Alright, show us your hand, it could have been cut-"

"...Shin, Hana."

At this point, just as Shido was 'bout to extend his hand to Kotori, the sound of a door opening beside us was heard. Reine entered while holding a black bag.

"Reine? What's wrong?"

"...Sorry, but let's end it here for today."

"But-!"

"...I'll take care of Kotori. Now, hurry."

Once she reply to me, Kotori lowered her head and started to groan, we looked at her with full of worry. I think we should follow her instructions and as much as we don't wanna leave her alone...

"We got it...c'mon Shido."

"O-Ooh..."

As he replied, we walked out of the room and passing the door. Once we're outside, the glass wall suddenly turned white and there's no way to tell what's going on inside.

"What is going on...?"

"Dunno. Let's just, handle this to Reine."

After several minutes, Reine walked through the door to where Shido and I were at.

"Reine-san, Kotori she..."

"...it's alright now. Don't worry. At least for now."

"F-For now..."

"Kh..." I uncounsciously gripped my hand.

Reine wordlessly sat on the chair, shutting her eyes.

"...Two days later."

"Eh?" "Hm?"

"Two days later. On the 22nd of June. Please go on a date with Kotori." Reine said.

"Haa. That...well, even though I've already heard, but why two days later?"

"...There's only that day left. I'm afraid that any longer, Kotori would be unable to withstand the power inside her." Reine answered and we held our breath.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean!?" I asked.

"...Her relapses, are becoming more frequent. I've just used sedatives and stabilizers to get her under control...but more or less, she can't hold any longer than two days. If we were to miss that window, Kotori would probably not be the same Kotori that you know anymore." Reine said.

"Why two days later? Why not now? Shido could-"

"...Really, it would be best if that was the case." Reine said and I stopped.

"Huh?"

"...No. That won't work. I've told you right? She's under the influence of drugs right now. We have to wait for her condition to be stable before we can act."

"B-But, two days later is..." Shido muttered.

"...That's why, the only day that fulfils both criteria is that day. If we were to miss the day after tomorrow, we'll never have another chance again." Reine stated.

I clenched my fist and Shido gritted his teeth hard. Reine softly sighed as she looked towards the control point.

"...For now, please leave it to me. Shin, go and look after Mana. If it's now, you might be able to make it before visiting hours are over." Reine suggested.

"But..."

"...I beg of you. For now, please do as I say."

"I...I understand." Shido hesitantly obeyed on Reine's sudden oddity attitude.

"...And Hana, I have something to give you and it will be at the VR-room. Someone will waiting for you there." Reine said.

Something and someone?

"Okay, I got that." I said with nod a bit. With that, Shido and I walked outta room. Then, I turned to Shido.

"I'm going over there, so see ya later at the hospital." I said while walking and pointing with my thumb backwards.

"Nn. Be careful!" He said as he saw me walked away and I waved my hand without looking back.

Along the way, I touched my left injured hand and slowly pressed it. Hm, a little pain. However, I must keep my hand bandaged in this kind of state in two days or otherwise, Shido and people around me would notice that I have some frickin' super healing abilities much like Shido.

Seconds or so, I arrived at the VR-room door as I inputted the password on a panel, after that it beeped and the door slid opened. I entered the white room and looked around.

But the problem is...there's no one.

"Hellooo~?" I called and my sound echoed the room. But moments later, still no response...I sighed and rubbed my hair.

"There's clearly no one in here-"

"-Welcome."

I almost jumped in surprise. I heard a girl's voice echoed the room.

Okaaay...this is really creepy...

"Aaanooo...Are you a, you know a ghost?" I asked in confusion.

"A ghost? According to my database, a ghost is a soul of a dead person that wandering around the world and are invinsible so you can't see them. But almost 28,326283903555556% people around the world can see them. -Also, some of my database said they are living in a parallel dimension, meaning they could possibly be around you even-"

"Okay!Okay!Okay!Stop, stop! You don't have to explaining all that, it's creeping me out..." I said as I held out a palm.

Wait, was she said that ghost are all around me...?

"U-Umm..." I mumbled as I slowly lowered my hand and looked side to side. Before I coughed out loud to get rid of the fear.

"Ahem! So, uhh, where are you? Who are you?"

After that, a sudden brightness came from the front which I reflexively shielded my eyes and shut it.

As I slowly opened my eyes and lowered my hands. I held my breath slightly at what's in front of me.

There is a figure of a girl, around fifteen or fourteen years old. She has a long silver hair that reaches down her waist, and a violet eyes. Her clothes are like a similarity of a western nun uniform with white dress and a black cross-like symbol at the middle.

Whenever you look at her eyes, deep inside, is so full of curiosity. I can tell that.

"..." I still holding my breath as I looked at her.

"My name, is Arusu Maria. I am an artificial intelligence made and created by [Ratatoskr] to help the [Fraxinus]. Are you the one whom name is Ryousuke Haruto?"

"Huh?" I let out a daze sound before shook my head. "A-Ah, yeah...that would be me. You said you an artificial...an AI made to serve [Fraxinus]?"

She nodded. "Yes. I am the one who calculated all the Spirit's mental state and the options of choices to Itsuka Shido. Also, I am the one that created the area for your training in this Virtual Reality room."

Hearing her, I felt surprise. So she's the one who's making the choices, the data statement and et cetera.

"Hooh? I think I should say thank you for everything you done to me and Shido." I said and she tilted her head.

"From your tone, I feel like it was a little offensive. Did I do something wrong?" She asked innocently and I waved my hand.

"No,no. Ugh, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just, my way of speaking, that's all." I said and she nodded.

"I see."

"And also, you are the girl who make choices for Shido right? Um, can you tell me, why does number 3 always didn't make any sense at all? I mean, it is a 'date' and date should have some normal situations like, uuh, going to cinema, watching some movies or maybe shopping or playing at the arcade or something like that..."

"Nu? I am always searching for effective ways to get the Spirit's affection and according to me, it is the very effective one." She stated.

Moments later, I sighed and rubbed my hair.

"Just forget about that." I shrugged it off. "By the way, Reine told me that she has something to give me, what is it?"

"Ah, the analysis officer, Murasame Reine. Yes, she did mention that Ryousuke Haruto will come and requested me to give you something. Here."

After she said that, she looked at the ground beside her and like magic, it slowly raises up and white smokes producing from it.

"That is..." I muttered as I saw a strange looking sheated katana, hanging. I walked in front of it before I took it using my right hand and examined it.

It sure does look weird but I think it's cool, what's making it cool is that the long sheath. It looks like a rifle as it has magazine loaded, a fore-end and a trigger under beside it, the only missing is the muzzle replaced with the grip of the katana. And the grip is also futuristic, there's a red button under the guard, and a red light is flaring on the grip.

"Let me guess, this is my new toy?" I asked while threw it slightly to test its weight. It's not too heavy.

"A toy?"

"...I mean, new sword?"

"That is correct." She nodded in response. I turned the sword and gripped the sword, pulling it.

"?" The katana's guard is locked by the sheath and there's a screen popped up from the grip and it says "ID LOCKED" with red lines.

"ID locked?" I raised my brow as I said it.

"Please, try pronounce your own name." Maria suggested as I looked at her and blinked before looking at it again. I cleared my throat first.

"Ryousuke...Haruto?"

Once after the words came from my mouth, the screen and the text changed and written into "ID CONFIRMED" with blue lines. Then I heard something clicked, meaning the lock is open. I positioned the katana in front of me horizontally and gripped it, pulling it out slowly but surely as the blade dancing slightly by a crimson lightning.

I held my breath as I saw the shining crimson blade...and it's very-

"Haa..." I softly sighed before examined the blade by turning the sword in reverse position to check its sharpnest.

"It's sharp..."

Saying that, I slowly rubbed the blade until its tip before I uses it to cut my skin a little as small blood leaked out.

Yup, indeed it is sharp. Very sharp.

"I-It's very...beautiful." I muttered with smie of an amusement on my face.

"So! What is this sword called?" I asked Maria while sheating the sword slightly.

"From my database, the name of the sword is called **Murasama**." She said.

"Hooh...it is indeed a beautiful name with beautiful sword..." I muttered with smirk as I looked at it.

Wait a minute...

" **Murasama**? The name is quite familiar."

"The name of the sword, was actually a combination of the name between the two legendary swordsmiths of Japan long time ago. Their name are Masamune and Muramasa." Maria explained and I widen my eyes.

"M-Masamune and Muramasa?"

"Yes. Actually, they worked together to create this sword before Muramasa challenged his master, Masamune. Legends says, The sword **Murasama** can cut through anything it touches but also can possess the user to kill everyone as the sword demands for blood."

"Oooh~, scary. Feh, I think I've been possessed now." I joked while smirking before something interest me as I looked at the trigger on my sheath.

"By the way, what's this trigger do?" I said as I pull the trigger and-

BANG!

The moment I did that, the sheated sword suddenly launched away in maximum speed and as a result, it hit the white wall as the grip impaled making the wall around it cracked.

"..."

Currently my mouth is like a fish as it closed and opened a few times while blinking. I walked towards it, the crimson blade has a smokes flying from it. Thank god that the grip didn't impaled so deep otherwise, it'll be hard for me to pull it out.

I grabbed the grip and pull it, but it was sure hard. I pulled it again while groaning slightly using my leg for support. Seconds later, I managed to pull it out as I fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Ryousuke Haruto?" Maria asked and I quickly stood and brushed my shirt.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I answered while sheating the katana again. "Anyway, are there more?"

As I asked, she nodded in reply before there are big screens beside us, and it looks like a blueprints for weapon.

"This is the prototype blueprints for your weapon. What will you choose?" Maria questioned.

"Hm..." I put my other bandaged hand on my chin in thought. Lesse...gauntlet, three head cannons and etc.

"I want...that, and that one. Hell, I want all of it." I said.

"I am very sorry but you can only choose two or three."

"-Dang it...okay, I want that and that." I said as I pointed out the gauntlet thing and the cannons.

"Confirmed. Anything else?"

"Nope, just that." I replied as I walked and hung my new sword back to its position horizontally. "Say, Maria. Why did my sword have to confirm an ID? I mean, it's new right?"

"Not exactly, the sword was passed from generation to generation of your family."

The moment she said my family, I widen my eyes.

"My family...? C-Can you tell me more about it?" I immediately asked her. But she shook her head.

"I am sorry but that is classified by the [Ratatoskr]." She answered and I narrowed my eyes.

[Ratatoskr], are they hiding something from me? Maybe a secret?

"I see...thanks, so is that all of it?" I asked and she nodded. With that, I walked to the door.

"Actually, Haruto-san."

"Hm?"

I stopped in mid-way, turning around to see her.

"What?"

"Actually, I have been thinking for so long ever since you were training in this room, I always saw you fighting...what exactly do you want to protect?" She asked.

"Protect? Feh, of course, I'm fighting in order to protect my precious ones, my friends, my family. Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Mana, Kotori and others. I will protect them and become their last hope, that's all." I admitted with small smile.

And I don't want her to know about the killing part.

"I...see. So that is your answer...to protect someone." Maria said. This is the first time I saw her smiling.

"So, is there anymore question?"

"There is still one. Ryousuke Haruto, what is...love?" She asked as she tilted her head and that question sure is took me by surprise.

I-I'm not expert in this kind of topic! Uuh, let's see, love, love, love...what is it? How can you tell her? C'mon think!"

"U-Umm, well, how do you put it? Love, Maria, is a veeeery beautiful thing you'll ever feel. When you find it, the whole world taste like...taste like, a cup of sweet and tasty pudding and hot takoyaki...yeah, a takoyaki." I explained cooly with cool smirk.

But in the internally-

WHAT IN THE SHIT DID I JUST SAY TO HER!? STUPID! IDIOTIC! MOTHERF*beep*G HARUTO! STUPID! STUPID!STUPID!

"I see...then, Ryousuke Haruto, can you teach it to me?" She asked.

"Huh? T-Teach? Ah! No,no. I'm really sorry but, I am busy and I want to visit my friend at the hospital though."

"Is that so? Then, maybe next time?"

"Ugh, y-yeah, if I have time."

Saying that, I rubbed my hair but internally sighed in relief that she doesn't care about the weird words I say to her.

"Well, I gotta go now, meet ya later!"

"Nn."

She nodded as I walked outta room. As the door closed, I sighed while looking at the ceiling.

"...Love, huh? I actually, never feel that one..."

 **Ashes to Ashes**

 **End**

* * *

 **Hello folks! I see you made it here! It was sure long huh? And 13k words, would you look at that! Okay just that, I have nothing to say...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Actually, I have something to say, it's very, very hard to put Haruto in the canon story though. I almost felt lost of where should put him in a very good conversation with the characters.**

 **I updated the OC Biodata for Haruto and it's in my profile.**

 **Oh yeah, I made some changes from the canon though. Hint: Shido's dream, make sure to double check it up top.**

 **Yup! I made Maria Arusu from the game to make an appeareance. And she's not just gonna show in this chapter, but also the chapters in the future.**

 **By the way, I changed Haruto's sword to a badass freaking crimson Murasama blade from Metal Gear Rising! Yeey! You guys like my ideas? I really hope you do!**

 **Okay, that's all! Please leave a review or PM me, I would appreciate it. But. No. Hate. Okay? I can't handle it really...**

 **That's all folks! See ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Odio e Amore

**Before we started, I would like to say thank you for Sega Kuro for the lines of Haruto and Origami in the last chapter where they were fighting Kurumi. Credits to the buddy :)**

 **Yoga Pratama(guest): Sorry sir, but it's not gonna happen. Shido won't learn a fight combat with Haruto. Gotta stick to the canon, y'know.**

 **Well, see ya at the end. Ya got a long way down!**

 **Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Odio e Amore**

 **Haruto's POV**

Taking a small time to find the hospital where Mana and Tobiichi are getting treated, we eventually arrived at the place. If Shido didn't had a map, we might have been lost. Literally.

"That girl...I really hope she's okay." Shido muttered beside and I nodded. Clearly, he was talking about Mana.

"Yeah...-Aachooo!"

"O-Oi, are you okay Haru?"

"Nothing. I just felt like someone's talking about me..." I muttered while rubbing my nose.

"I see...is your hand still hurt?" He asked in concern and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm fine. Just...a little hurt, that's all." I said as I touched and pressed my bandaged left hand. And yep, no pain. Thanks to the strange healing of mine.

"...Ah, I see." He mumbled with nod.

Hanging my headphone around my neck, we entered the building and walked up to the reception counter.

"Excuse me..." Shido spoke first.

"How do you do, is this your first time here? Normally you would require a recommendation..."

"Actually, we're here to visit. May we ask where the room Takamiya Mana is currently at?" I asked.

"Takamiya-san? May I ask if you two are a family member?" The female receptionist questioned us and I merely pointed my thumb beside.

"-His little sis. I'm just a friend visiting a friend, that's all."

"Ah, -Yes, that's right." Shido nodded.

"Please hold on for a moment." The receptionist started typing the keyboard with experienced hands. Several seconds later, she widened her eyes and looking at us once more.

"I'm really sorry, Takamiya Mana-san is currently in a special treatment room. We have to reject all visitors."

"Eh...!?" Shido involuntarily let out a sound while I widen my eyes slightly. "Is, is she in danger?!"

"Who knows...they don't release detailed information to us." She admitted and I frowned.

"But, if it's a family then he has the right to-"

"I'm extremely sorry...currently for the treatment of Takamiya Mana-san we are using extreme special equipment and it is regulations for us to explain them to outsiders..."

Once she finished, I can't help but clenched my hand into fist. All of it was my fault, if I made it in time to save Mana...she shouldn't be like this.

"How can this...then may I please ask you a favor? At least let me take a look." Shido said.

"E-Even if you say it like that..." The receptionist made a troubled face.

"-Shido?"

From our back, a familiar voice called out. We turned and saw Tobiichi Origami in a patient's tobe, leaning on an IV drip stand.

"Origami?" Shido called. She looked at Shido's face, let out a somewhat sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?"

"...Nn, nn." Shido scratched his face before she turned to me with slight glare.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded and I merely snickered a bit.

"Well, visiting a friend. What? Got a problem with that?" I said and she gazed back at Shido.

"What about Yatogami Tohka?" She asked and we sure got shocked. To think that she concerned about Tohka as well...

"Nn, Tohka is alright."

"Tch."

"Eh?"

"It's nothing."

For the moment, her expression changed like that wasn't hers, I take it back she's not worried about her own classmate.

Shido bitterly smiled. "B-But, why are you here. The patient wards should be one floor up right?"

"In order, to know Mana's ward. -And Shido?" She replied.

"Nn...so that's why. I'm the same, I came here to visit Mana."

"I see. To visit?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Only Mana?"

"...That is...A-Also to visit you."

"Is that so." Tobiichi's expression remained unchanged as she spoke. I sighed softly with my nose.

"Well then, where's Mana warded at?" She questioned as Shido scratched his cheek.

"Ah, from what they said, she's currently in surgery, therefore we are not allowed to meet. So right now I can only ask of her to..."

"...If it's like that, then waiting would probably be useless."

"Eh?" He let out a dazed sound and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Even though I can't explain in detail, but they should be using extremely secret equipment to conduct the surgery. No one is allowed to meet her until she is moved to a common ward. You would be restrained if you attempt to enter by force." Tobiichi explained and Shido's brow twitched.

A classified equipment? Must be because she's a Wizard, and what I heard from Reine, they'd most likely be the Realizer of some sort for medical purposes. Realizer, it's like some technology to turn imagination into reality.

"...I understand, I'll come back tomorrow." Shido said and she nodded...but she just kept staring into Shido's eyes. No one blinked but sweat kept pouring down from Shido's and I just stand here looking at them awkwardly.

"U-Um...Origami? Aren't you going back to your room?"

"I'm returning."

"No, you're not..." I muttered silently.

"I-Is that so. Then I should go back too..."

When he finished saying that, we was intending to walk out of the entrance, Tobiichi suddenly bent her knees and fell to the floor.

"O-Origami!? Are you okay?" Shido freaked out and he crouched down beside, grabbed her by shoulders and helped her up. Seems like she hurt herself when she fell down, her nose and forehead are red.

"I can't return to my room by myself."

"..."

"Accompany me back."

"...That's."

"Accompany me back."

"...I-I got it already." Shido nodded in surrender. "Then...can you walk by yourself, Origami?"

"It's difficult." Tobiichi responded again in monotone.

"Is that so. Then wait for me. I'll go borrow a wheelchair." Shido spoke as he planned to stand up but she tugged at his clothes.

"Uu...is something the matter?"

"I don't like wheelchairs."

"Eh? Why?"

"I will get carsick."

"..." I rolled my eyes at her statement. Yeah right, carsick from a moving wheelchair. Why didn't you get sick when flying around in the sky, huh?

"T-Then what should I do?"

"Carry me."

"Eh? T-Then Haruto, can you-"

""No.""

Tobiichi and I answered simultaneously which causes Shido's sweat rolled down to his cheek. Sorry Shido, I really have some matters with her...

"I want you to carry me." She continued.

"Th-That is..."

"Carry me."

In a very troubled situation and expression, Shido looked at me as if his whole face is written "Please help me!". I just lifted my shoulders in shrug response.

He sighed. "...Alright."

Realizing that resistance was futile, Shido turned his back Tobiichi. Instantly, she lightly got up, pressing herself into Shido's back.

"Origami...? I-I think you're using too much strength there?" Shido questioned.

"Nothing of some sort."

"...Then, where's your room?"

"The west building. Third floor. Room Number 305."

"Okay-I understand." Shido mumbled and before he started to walk while pushing the IV drip stand with one hand. My phone suddenly vibrated and rang inside my pocket which I took it.

"Hm?"

I raised my brows as the screen showed a number of an unknown person, might be another spam or...screw it.

With that thought, I swiped my screen with a thumb and put it beside my ear.

"Hello? Who's this?"

" _Ryousuke Haruto. It is me, Arusu-_ "

"Maria?! How can you-!"

Without thinking of where I am right now, I exclaimed loudly in surprise before I realized something as some patients and staffs are looking at me, even Shido who's carrying Tobiichi in half-way.

"A-Aaa..."

"Um, Haruto? What's wrong? And what did you say, Maria-?" Shido asked but I held out a palm, gesturing him to stop.

"Excuse me for a sec." I said as I walked on a hallway and into the toilet where there is no one except me here.

"Alright, question: How in the world can you knew my phone number?" I asked while leaning on a wall.

" _It is that simple: I tracked your IP address from your phone._ " Maria answered in a simple words and I sighed.

"That's so huh? Anyways, what's up?"

" _Nu? Isn't it obvious? About your words at 27 minutes and 29 seconds ago._ " She replied and stopped for a moment to remembering events at that time.

"Words..." I mumbled. "Wait, don't tell me. Is this all about..."

" _Yes. I'm asking about before: What is love? From your explanation that time, I already researched the taste of a pudding and a hot takoyaki. Pudding is indeed sweet and tasty and even takoyaki, it has some squicy part on it even though it's hot. However, I still have not understand the concept of "love"._ "

"Uh..."

Scratching my hair with small troubled expression while thinking of the topic here. Sure I know love but the matter over here is that I don't know how to explain it to her. Even though, I bluntly said it to her before in [Fraxinus].

" _Ryousuke Haruto. What is love?_ "

"Love is..."

" _What is love?_ "

"..."

Shit. She's starting to speak like Tobiichi now. One or another moment, she'll keep asking about it again and again! Argh! What to do,what to do,what to do?! GOD, PLEASE HELP ME!

"A...About that, Maria. Sorry but, I'm a little busy right now so...maybe later? I promise." I said in a bit complicated tone.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _...It is okay. Maybe next time if you aren't busy. Have a nice evening, Ryousuke Haruto._ " Maria said through the phone and I silently sighed in relief.

"Right. Thanks."

With that, she hung up and I sighed, putting my phone in pocket again. If we're talking about love here, which means in every love has to be a date. Yes, A Date.

"Feh! I really am lucky huh?" I chuckled as I said in sarcasm. Then, I looked at my bandaged left arm for a moment before touched and pressed it.

"..."

As expected, there's no extreme pain, my healing abilities sure is working.

But however...

"Kh..." I gripped my arm hard as though my nails managed to pierce the bandage.

My heart and my brain is confused with all this questions around. Why the hell can I have the same ability as Shido? How can Kotori became a Spirit? Who is the girl that gave me this necklace? More importantly. Mom and Dad, who are they? Why couldn't I remember them? Not even the slightest bit, I can't remember them.

And this name, Ryousuke Touki. The name whose Mana called when she saw me and met for the first time.

"!"

Suddenly, my head is throbbing from all sides as though someone's punching it. As a voices echoed in my head, there are dozens of them, I clutched my head with both of my hands and bent forward slightly.

I can see a lot of images in my head. I was running- No, to be precise, someone's carrying me while running on a snow. Then, the image skipped as I saw a woman with dark crimson color, staring down at me with full of regret and sadness while sitting and still being carried.

" _Haruto...I'm sorry...! I'm so sorry, it was my fault. I...I couldn't protect you...!_ "

" _You don't understand. If we finish this project, then we will succeed. 'He' will be the key to our future, our goal!_ "

I closed my eyes tight, trying to endure the pain and holding the urge to scream. Some other images started to skipped like hell. As I saw man and the same woman bickering to each other. Next, I was tied in a bed and saw an unknown man smirking at me.

" _You will give me what I want, what I desire most..._ "

And it skipped, again and again...and worst part is, I saw my own chest was undergoing surgery, even though it's blurry. I still can see and somehow felt it.

I feel disgusted a bit...

Again, I felt like I was electrocuted as somehow I can feel a burning sensation flowing through my body.

Stop,stop,stop,stop! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!

Immediately, I gritted my teeth and punched the wall in small rage but my brain still keeps throbbing. I glared at the mirror in front of me while letting out a ragged breath every time I breathe in my nose.

Soon after, the pain slowly faded and I managed to calm myself from the frustration and rage. I inhaled oxygen and exhaled slowly from my mouth. I put a palm on my face.

"What in the shitty hell...was that?" I muttered before I lightly shook my head.

Forget it. If I start thinking now, I might get another frickin' headache. Anyways, I should check on Shido and Tobiichi. Let see if I could remember: West building, third floor, number 305 right?

With that thought, I pushed myself from the wall, put my headphone on as an Italian musical instrument followed by female chorus started to play and headed to my destination. Along the way, I saw a white origami paper lying on the floor and a match? So because of that, I picked it up in one swift while still walking and started to folding it. Maybe I could make the shape of a human. A human origami eh?

I arrived at the room where Tobiichi and Shido are. Hanging my headphone again and put the paper in my pocket, I grabbed the door handle.

"-No matter how fine the details, I hope that you will be able to tell me about the location of that Spirit of flames."

I stopped and my eyes turned in front. Hooh? It seems they are talking, well don't wanna bother them. But Spirits of flames?

"No...that, how do I put it, because I was knocked out too, so I'm not too sure about the details." Shido talked as I leaned beside the door and crossed my arms.

"..., is that so. If you do remember something, I hope you will tell me immediately."

From what I heard on this conversation, I sensed that her words has some killing intent. Or it was just my assumption.

"Why do you want to know about that Spirit so much..."

"That is because. Five years ago. The one that triggered that large fire at the residential district at Nankou-machi, the Spirit that burned my parents. It was, that Spirit of flames."

"Wha-" Shido held his breath.

That was sure made me a bit surprise too. Spirit of flames...hold up, flames? Fire?

"Kotori..." I muttered that name as my eyes widened in shock. S-She was the one who killed her parents!? ...No, no. That's not true! She didn't kill anyone. If Tobiichi knows this then...

"Always, I've always been searching. Always, endlessly searching. I just happened to find it. I finally found it. Kill it. Kill it. I must kill it. Using, my two hands. I've spent these five years only for this. For this instance, I joined the AST. For this instance, I obtained the Realizer unit. For this instance, I've honed my movements and skills. All of that, was so that I can take down the criminal. All of that, was so that I can confront the Spirit of flames. All of that, was so that I can kill Efreet."

As Tobiichi spewed out those words with lots of hatred and venom that'd make people who heard them shudder. I gritted my teeth in my mouth and gripped my sleeve.

No, no, no,no,no,NO,NO! You won't get it, you'll never ever get your petty revenge, not on Shido's little sister. Not on my friends. Not on my little sister. I won't let you, I'm gonna stop you no matter what the cost is! No matter what kind of method I use to protect her...

Even if it means _Killing_ you...

"Ori-Origami."

"What is it?"

"If you can't talk about it then forget it...But if possible, I hope that you can at least tell me a little more about the Spirit from 5 years ago? B-Because, I think might be able to remember something from that..."

As Shido requested. Tobiichi began her story with a calm voice. The fact that her parents, who were thrown into that disaster, were origanally alive. However, the Spirit appeared, killing her parents in front of her.

Slowly, my rage started to cooled down because of her story. I remembered, I was the same as her back then as I almost took my revenge too. After all, revenge is just stupid.

"-That was how it was." She ended.

"Is there anything else...? That, compared to the Spirit that you saw yesterday-"

However, Shido's words were cut off as an announcement rang from the hallway, telling us that today's visiting hours have ended.

"What is it?" Tobiichi asked as she wanted to hear Shido's question once more.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all. Take care of yourself, Origami."

I glanced beside as Shido's footsteps are coming closer towards the door. But when he exited the ward, I wasn't in that place where I was standing anymore. Instead, I hid behind a wall at the intersection while peeking at him as he walked away.

"..."

The reason I stayed behind is that I wanna have some little "talk" with Ms. Tobiichi. There should be a few more minutes until visiting hours ended. Well, who cares, even if the visiting hours ended. I still can escaped from the window.

Then, I walked and opened the door to Tobiichi's ward.

"Hm?"

And the moment I did that. I nonchalantly grabbed a thermometer between my point and middle finger. I blinked before smirked a bit.

"..."

"That was sure a warm welcome, eh? Next time, why don't you start throwing something more sharp." I taunted as I threw it at her which she calmly caught it while sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm? What's the matter? I just wanna have a little talk with you, that's all." I answered as I closed the door behind me. "I heard everything about your little story back there. Can't believe you're still aftering revenge."

"-What is it do you want. This has nothing to do with you." She said while I merely walked to the window.

"Pitiful, I must say. But really, you and I aren't very much that different huh?" I muttered as I looked at the view outside. "Hatred and rage, it is what drives us to be blinded and do such things. Revenge, just like what I did years ago."

"..."

"But you know, those remaining hatred and anger years ago is still inside me. Everytime when I saw the scumbags wandering around. I really, really have to urge myself to punch their face. However, when I saw those son of bitches doing disgusting things..."

I stopped as I loudly punched the wall with my bandaged hand in small anger.

"...I couldn't stop from beating the shit outta them." I said with small glee.

Despite my voice and expression are cold, Tobiichi's finger moved slightly, maybe due to small fear, and somehow she felt surprised as she frowned at me.

"You. Doesn't your hand is still injured?" She said as I lowered my hand and smirked at her.

"Injured? Feh, I won't get hurt so easily like that." I replied and she glared at me with small confuse.

"That's impossible. From what happened yesterday, your injuries should not be healed so quickly. Not even Realizer could managed to do that." She stated and I snickered.

"Well, I don't know either." I answered with smirk. "Look, what I'm trying to say is..."

After that, I took out the white human shaped origami and a match from my pocket that I found along the hallway.

"This is you. And this the hatred of yours." I said while gesturing the paper and the match. "Now, if you take your little revenge here..."

I lit up the match by scratching my thumb nail by the wooden rod and directed the fire to the human's leg.

"Ta-da! The result, you got yourself burned. So please, say thanks to hatred." I explained while calmly swinging the burning origami in front of me. Once the fire reaches the head, I released it, causing it to float and touched the ground.

She looked at the floor where there's still some dusts left from the paper. Later, she turned her head and saw me walking towards the door. Once I grabbed the handle, she lifted her mouth.

"Why were you telling me this? It's useless, I still won't stop until I avenge my parents. Not until I killed the Spirit of flames." With full of hatred and stern voice she said it once again, and again, I clenched my fist in my pocket.

"...Why? I don't want any other people to be like me. You once told me the same words days ago."

"..."

What I said is true. The truth is I don't want anyone especially my friends...killing peoples to save and protect other peoples' lives. I won't let them to carry such sin, I will carry that burden. All of it.

Once I answered her, I exited the ward and sighed. Then suddenly my phone vibrated. Inwardly my heart's praying, hoping that it is not Maria who called up. But however, the one who called isn't her instead, it's Reine.

While walking, I answered the call. "Hello, Reine. Is something the matter?"

" _...Ah, Hana. There's something I have to tell you, it's about Kotori..._ "

The moment she said that name, my heart skipped a beat and stopped right on my track.

"-What's wrong?! Is she okay!? Did her powers-..." I hastily asked in worry.

" _...No, that's not the case. The reason for meeting, is to open up a strategy meeting._ " Reine explained and I let out a sigh of relief, starting to walk and exiting the hospital.

"That's so? I have to come to this meeting?"

" _...Actually no, you don't have to._ "

"What?"

" _...I already asked Shin to came to [Fraxinus]. Kotori is different from the Spirits that suddenly appeared from nowhere, the target for our conquest is one who has been with you, Shin and us for an extremely long time. Her hobbies, things that she likes, the places that she frequents, the objects that she wants, etc...Therefore, we must asked Shin to help us._ "

"-What 'bout me? I could had help you guys." I said with small frown.

" _...We planned to do that too. But knowing your current condition right now. You need to rest._ " Reine suggested.

"But! My hand is now practically-!"

Soon I stopped in mid-sentences, realizing my blurtering.

" _...What's wrong?_ "

"...Nothing. You're right about that, sorry." I said. "And if something happen to Shido and Kotori. Make sure to immediately call me, got it?"

" _...Don't worry, Hana. You have my words._ "

"Right. Later then."

With that I hung up the call, put the phone inside my pocket again. I released a sigh from my mouth while thinking about Kotori, for her to became a Spirit for an unknown reasons. Not only that, their memories got rubbed off too by someone from our conclusion. And if this someone was responsible for turning Kotori into Spirit and for making Tobiichi accusing her to the reason for killing her parents.

I'll make that guy pay for what he/she done to Kotori. She didn't kill them, there's no frickin' way she murdered Tobiichi's parents. Even if she killed them, I will still protect her no matter what.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, a droplets fell from the sky. I looked up and much to my expactation, the dark skies slowly covered the sun. This is strange, this is still summer and yet it's raining. Oh well, not that like I care though. Raining once in summer isn't bad right?

Putting my headphone on while enjoying the cold breeze, tears dropping down. Both of my ears are filled with Italian instruments followed by female and male chorus. I followed the melody by humming my mouth in low voice. At the same time, my mind's thinking about Maria especially her curiosity of "Love", how do I explain it to her? The last time I told her about it, I was just blunt. Really, I didn't use my brain while explaining to her. Don't look at me like that, I'm no expert nor have an experience of this called "Love". Hell, I never even feel it. Love for my friends is different from love for someone you know.

Maybe Tohka can help-...no, she won't able to help me. No offence but, she's kinda...almost doesn't use her brain, I must say.

Also, I wondered where did Maria got her own name. Maybe, she taken it from a place in Italy? If I recall, Italy has a church called "Santa Maria" in Florence I think. Or probably, Mother of Jesus Christ. Or mostly, a song named "Ave Maria". Feh, better ask her next time we meet.

Oh yeah, the music I'm hearing is called Dreams Of Venice from some game about assassinating evil and corrupted people in the past by the way. Venice, they say it's a very beautiful place there. I'm really curious about that. How beautiful is it, I wanna see it with my own eyes. If only I could just visit the place...

"-Hands off! Get away from me!"

"C'mon sweetie, don't be like that! Let's have some fun with us!"

My enjoyment of the rain and music was interrupted by a girl shout which I stopped and glared to the right in some passageway.

"..."

From here, I saw a girl, the one that gave me a taste of her cookies months ago at school if I'm not wrong. She's being surronded by a group of thugs, 4 punks in total. Then, one of them started to grabbed her arm, which she startled and tried to shook him off but his grasp is strong.

"I said hands off! W-What are you-Hmph...Fmph! MmpPHH!?" She screamed but her voice is muffled because one thug is closing her mouth tightly behind her. Not only that, an asshole crept up on her and touched her thigh, causing her to scream.

"You lil' bitch, if you do as we told, we'd have-"

"OI!"

As he startled and turned to see me walking in towards them and hanging my headphone while glaring with full of hatred and rage.

"The hell are you doin' over here kid? Get lost-Argh!" The man behind her screamed in pain as his finger got bitten.

"Ryousuke-san!" She called as she ran and hid behind me.

"Go, now." I told her while still glaring at them and she hastily nodded before running away in high speed.

"Ya damn brat! Didya mommy ever tell you not to messing with stranger!?" The 'Leader' snarked at me as they surrounded me.

"..."

"Heh, no talking? Your mom didn't teach you how to speak? Is she dumb or somethin'?" He snickered and the gang started to chuckle in amusement while my hand trembling as rage started to heat up inside me and my bangs covered my eyes.

He's crossing the line...

"Stop..."

"Haa? What didya say?"

"I say..." I slowly lifted my head. "stop spouting shit about my parents."

"Heh! What are you, a momma's-ARRGHHHH!"

His words were stopped because I immediately punched him right on the nose, he held his broken nose and staggered backwards while yelling.

"You brat...!"

On the left, another punk tried to delivered a punch which I merely grabbed his fist. Another one charged in, but I soon grasped his fist. While holding both hands, I quickly pulled them causing them to staggered forward and their head got hit. Not just that, before they could fell down to the ground, I tightly grabbed their hair and bumped their head altogether again however, it's stronger than before as their head bleeding like a river.

My instinct flared as I turned around and grabbed a wrist. Which making me a little bit surprised, he's holding a switch-knife and he clicked something as the blade unfolded and almost pierced my left eye. Acting quickly, I pinned him on the wall and punched his face furiously, more like 7 or 8 times, while still holding his wrist. Blood spouted from his mouth every time I did that.

Then, I jumped and elbowed his head. I think I cracked his skull as he fell unconsciously while snatching the knife from him.

"Freak!"

I ducked and thrust my leg behind right on his gut as the broken nose guy charged at me, he bent forward in pain in result. Seeing this, I stood and cracked my neck before turned and kneed him right on the side of his head and fell down.

Later, I cut my bandaged hand with the knife and unwrapped it. While doing that, he crawled away from me and I got closer to him, stomping his back and grabbed his head. I began to wrapped his neck, he choked out for breath as I do that.

"Tell me, which hand did you use before?"

"Wh-Whack...?!"

"Which! Hand did you use!?"

As I asked more sternly, he started to pound the wet ground, indicating his right hand where he touched that girl from before. And with that, I used the switch-knife and stabbed his hand, blood flowing out like a river as he screamed pathetically between choke.

"Listen. If I seen you wandering around and doing things like that again or if you spout some shit again about my parents. I will cut your fingers one by one till there's nothing left. You hear me?" I warned coldly while slowly twisting the knife causing him to wailed as he cried. He hastily nodded in reply.

"Good. Run rabbit run..." I smirked in satisfaction and I released and pulled the bandage and knife. He quickly inhaled while holding his bloodied hand.

Once he saw me and lightning flashed from the sky followed by the thunder, he yelped in fear and ran away. Same time, thugs behind me got up, helping the unconscious friend of his.

"-Hmph..."

I tossed the knife aside while watching them running away for their lives. Those son of bitches really deserve that. You can't eradicate criminals just by beating them a little and tossing them to into the cage, you won't change them much anyway, they'll just keep doing that again and again. You'll need to teach them a lesson until they completely changed and have remorse.

And by lesson, give them a serious threat like I did.

Moments later while still standing in the middle of the rain, I took a glance at my left hand. As expected, no wounds whatsoever. It's just like I have a new hand. Yeah, right.

No seriously though, it DOES look like new as the skin is pale like white sheet.

I sighed before I put on my headphone again, hands in pocket while enjoying the rain and thunder clashing.

Right, what to do next...

 **Next Day. 21st of June. Wednesday...**

*Pii**Pii**Pii*

TUD!

"..."

The next day. As my alarm rang up, I suddenly down with my head on the floor while my legs is...still at the bed. Beside me, there's a novel titled "Crime & Punishment".

I groaned in irritation, It wasn't hurt actually. That isn't the case. Well, the problem is that I FORGOT to set the alarm off last night! Geez...

Reason why I planned to turn the damn thing off is that there's no school today. Not until all students are being treated. Thanks to Kurumi for that...

No wait, I seriously have to thank her. Because of what she did, there's no school. No school means no boring lessons. No lessons means I'm free! ...For now, at least.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated on my table. Great, now who's calling me in this kind of time.

Clicked my tongue, I pushed my leg and rolled behind, then snatched my phone and quickly answered it while not caring who it was.

"Hello?"

" _...Ah, Hana. It's me._ "

"Reine huh? What is it? Is it urgent?"

" _...Well, yes. Because today it's the day._ "

Hearing that, I blinked and blinked before quickly got up, turning off the alarm and go to the bathroom. Today's that day. Which means, this is the day where Kotori and Shido go to date. And which mean, I've to get ready too. Well, I'm their bodyguard after all.

"Right. Where's the location?" I asked while closing the door and clamped the phone with my shoulder.

" _...Tenguu station. Gemini Building's B block fourth floor. Our first objective, is to pick a swimsuits for Tohka and Yoshino._ " She explained and I stopped squeezing my toothpaste out.

"We're going to swim? What 'bout Kotori?"

" _...Don't worry. Commander has her own already._ "

"That's so?" I muttered while brushing my teeth and holding my phone again.

" _...Yes. Our second objective is, of course, going to swim at Ocean Park._ " She said and I washed my mouth before spewing it out on the faucet. " _Do you have your own?_ "

"Swimsuit? Feh! Nessun problema signorina."

" _...I believe that was Italian. Alright, as soon as you're ready, go to the first location._ "

"Va bene." I replied with slight chuckle of amusement. "Consider it done."

I can use a bit Italian words, and saying it was easy as hell. Well, let's just say, I had learnt it from one of my novels. Of all coincidence, that book has a bit of Italian words with translations of course. Learning a thing or two won't hurt that much right? Besides, I'm interested with it.

Plus last night, I also watch a gameplay in the internet that I told yesterday about assassinating bad peoples, y'know? I learnt some words from it and Venice in there was gorgeous. Also seriously, that game is better than DEAD SOULS.

I watched it until...2.00 AM. And mind you, I've only sleep for just a few hours.

" _...Hmm, your accent seems almost precise as an Italian._ " Reine remarked and I snickered.

"Dunno. Maybe one of my parents was Italian or half-Italian." I responded sarcastically.

" _..._ "

I raised my brows. "Why the silent?"

" _...No, it's nothing. Buona giornata, Hana. And please don't forget your earpiece._ "

"Okay...nice day to you too." I replied and I ended the call. Why did Reine become silent when I told her about my parents...-Unless...she knew them?

No,no. My uncle, who raised me when I was a child, told me that both of my parents were just a company workers, they just did a normal jobs.

But then again...the sword, **Murasama**. My family sword that has been passed from generation to generation according to Maria to be exact. Were my parents, a swordsman? Part of my mind says that it wasn't possible, because people rarely uses katana these days.

However, **Murasama** 's blade is quite strange. Unlike any other blades, it is colored crimson like it was modified by someone, the katana's grip and its sheath too.

Were they...

"Kh...!" I held my head in pain as I was trying to remember. I slowly sighed with a bit of irritation.

Forget it. Right now, I've got more important things to do than getting a headache.

With that in mind, I washed my face before doing the usual morning routine. Moments later, I was in white hood with red lines, I didn't zip it, revealing my black shirt with white eagle. A blue jeans and a pair of white shoes with red laces.

I opened the door, exited and headed to my destination.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And here I am, at the swimsuit store located at the Tenguu station. But the moment I arrived, I met Shido and the others. But to my annoyments...

"...Why are you here?"

"I could have ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, Tobiichi?"

Yes. The person in front of me now, is Tobiichi Origami. The white haired girl's wearing brown knitted shirt and short skirt.

"Err..."

With Shido, Tohka, including Yoshino and Yoshinon from where there are standing, they could see us glaring menacingly. None of us move nor flinch.

It's like a showdown in Wildwest.

"...Feh, I thought you were pathetically crying at the hospital. But it seems you're okay." I said in mocking tone with smirk and she grunted a bit.

"My wound itself was nothing much. After they did some checks I was allowed to leave the hospital. It seems now, I am able to throw you something more sharp and pierce your unwanted face." She countered back and I snorted.

"Hooh? I'd like to see you try." I said with small challenging tone and smirked.

"-O-Okay then, that's enough you two. Geez..." Shido broke us from our cold fight. Tobiichi shrugged it as her gaze directed to the left as though she noticed something.

"Hermit...? Why are you here?"

"...!"

Hearing that name, Yoshino started to quiver in fear and hid behind Tohka. It looks like that the previous memories of being hunted down by the AST members are still fresh in her mind, or it could be Tobiichi's freezing stare. I once again, glared coldly at Tobiichi.

"Stop scaring her like that, dumbass. You'll never know how it's like to be hunted down like some stray dogs..." I said and she igonered it as she looked at Tohka.

"W-What?"

"-Yatogami Tohka. I have something to ask you."

"What did you say?" Tohka frowned in surprise. "What is it, what do you want to know?"

"Yesterday. Do you still remember the Spirit who appeared in the air clad in flames?" She questioned and I slightly narrowed my eyes and Shido held his breath in surprise.

"Re-Reine..." Shido pleaded as he frowned for help.

This is bad. Tohka's probability of her recognizing Kotori's appearance is extremely damn high. And if Tohka tell her that then...

" _...Please calm down, Shin. It shouldn't be that easy to find out._ " Reine said.

"B-But..." Shido mumbled and I clenched my fist.

If she tells her then, should I just...eradicate Tobiichi, to save Kotori? Plus, it would be easier if she's nowhere around. But, Shido...he sure will prevent me from killing Tobiichi Origami. However, if I do that, sooner or later, Shido would find out about it...

Dammit! Okay, Haruto. Control your mind. What's another method besides killing...

Beating...? Yeah...yeah! That'd work. Probably...

"Hmph, even if I know anything I wouldn't even tell you!" Tohka puffed her cheeks and shifted her gaze. Shido let out a sigh and I unclench my hand.

Tobiichi remained silent, she clapped her hand, putting it beside her cheek and tilted her head while saying.

"I beg of you."

"Wha...!?"

"Kuh..."

An...unexpected movement came from Tobiichi. It's super effective! Even making Shido and Tohka have white rounded eyes in surprise and shock. Including me.

"No, don't do this! Wh-What is your motive!" Tohka blutered out loud.

"Please tell me what you know about the Spirit of flames. Please."

"I-I got it already! I got it already so stop that. It's uncomfortable!" Tohka yelled and Tobiichi quickly regain her posture. "Uuh...the Spirit of flames right? I have seen her."

Once the words came from Tohka, Shido's body tense up and I furrowed my brows. Shit, if this keeps up...

"That is...that is, umuu...crimson." Tohka put a hand on her chin as she began to think. Tobiichi wordlessly looked at Tohka.

"-And then?"

"Uu? And then...that's right, she was strong!"

"Is that all?"

"Uu. That is...she gave the 'Uwa!' feeling!"

"..."

Tobiichi fell in silence before opening her mouth once more before opening her mouth.

"How useless."

"You, what did you say!? I took the trouble of answering you, what kind of attitude is this!" Tohka snapped and I couldn't hold my chuckle.

Noticing this, Tobiichi turned her head at me.

"And you. I believe I have not ask you about-"

"-That Spirit? Basically it was..."

"It was?"

"The Spirit...on fire."

"..."

She fell into silence once again as I deadpanned. I smirked a bit and chuckled at her. Haha! You think I'd tell you? Think again...

"-Then again, what are you people doing?" She asked as she looked at us.

"Hmph, who would tell you that we are planning to go and buy our swimsuits with Shido!" Tohka said mockingly as he crossed her arms. While I facepalmed.

You were just literally told her...

"Buying swimsuits?" She turned at Shido.

"No, well, that...is how it is."

"Is that so. Speaking of which, I only have a swimsuit given by the school. If this goes on, when I go to the pool or the beach, it would be troubling." Tobiichi admitted while exaggeratedly shaking her head.

"...That's." Shido mumbled in reply as he scratched his face due to being thrown into an extremely troublesome situation.

" _...Shin. There's no other way. Invite her as well._ " Reine suggested.

"Are you serious? Things gonna get ruckus if she come along." I remarked.

" _...It's not that it can't be helped. Even if you do ignore her, she will follow us eventually. Also, having more girls as specimens isn't a bad thing._ "

"Specimens eh? Riiight..." I replied and Shido bitterly smiled.

"If it's alright with you, you can come along too, Origami." He invited and Tobiichi nodded in response. Tohka widen her eyes in shock.

"Wha! Why Shido! Today was supposed to be just shopping with Shido, Haruto, Yoshino, Yoshinon and me! Why must you come along too!" She said and inwardly, I agree with her.

"Al-Alright, don't be mad. She seems to be troubled by that." Shido comforted and Tohka just gritted her teeth.

"-And also, Shido. It is very important to get a second opinion when buying swimsuits. Having a male's opinion is especially helpful." She said.

"Eh?"

"Having a male's opinion is especially helpful."

"Um..."

"Helpful."

As Tobiichi repeated again, Shido can't help but sweated.

"E-Even if it's-"

"No, we're very busy right now so-"

"A male's opinion on swimsuits!? Shido, Haruto! Can you help me with that!" Tohka exclaimed and I facepalmed.

We're literally trying to avoid her attack and Tohka just made her attack doubled.

"Merda..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

After I answered Tobiichi. The girls began to pick their swimsuits while me and Shido are near at the dressing room. Later, they returned as we looked at Tohka and Tobiichi staring each other.

"*Fhuweewuweewuuu...Fhu,fhu,fhuu...Fhuweewuweewuu*-"

"Stop it..."

As Shido elbowed me lightly beside, telling me to stop my whistling a melody like that in the West.

"What? The situation is precisely like that you know." I remarked with smirk and he bitterly smiled.

"All right, Tobiichi Origami. Whoever excites Shido and Ha-"

"I pass!"

"Ahem! Whoever excites Shido the most will be awarded the right to go on a date with him." Tohka challenged.

"I doubt it. I would not allow you to do that." Tobiichi countered and they took a step back and closed the curtain.

"Fehehe, lucky devil aren't you?" I chuckled and Shido grumbled.

Moments later, the one who got finished first wasn't Tohka...

"Shido, how is this?"

"...!" Eh, ah, I think it fits you...very well." Shido stuttered.

"Is that so?"

Indeed it does, I admit that. Tobiichi's slender figure is being wrapped by a halter-top bikini. Due to the swimsuit being a darker color, it caused her white skin to be further emphasized. Even her belly button.

"..."

Shit...my cheeks are heating up...

Then, after a chaotic sound came out from behind the curtain beside us-

"H-How's this one!?"

Next moment the curtain opened, Tohka's figure appeared wearing a purple bikini.

"This, this is..." Shido gulped. Although the swimsuit that Tobiichi's wearing was extremely eye catching, but Tohka's different from hers.

"Shido, this, does this look good on me...?" Tohka shyly fidgeted due to her body exposed, revealing much of her skin. Shido nodded in reply slowly.

"Tha-Is that so!"

"Yeah, no kiddin'. It's 9 outta 10." I said with a gesture of my fingers, making her smile more happily.

"You said you didn't want to participate..."

"Feh, I've changed my mind, amico."

"A-Ami...wha?"

I didn't responded at Shido who raised one brow at my words. Well, I let him to be thrown into the world of confuse.

"Shido-...Haruto...san...!"

"Eh?" "Hm?"

All of a sudden, a sound like mosquito seemed to have sounded out. Tohka and Tobiichi noticed it as well, they frowned in surprise.

"Nu...that voice just now was..." Tohka muttered.

"This should be...Yoshino?" I said. Shido and I concentrated, once again trying to hear the weak voice once more.

"Shi...do-san, Haruto...-san...p-please...please...save me..."

It seems that the sound was coming from the third fitting room. And the word "save". The instant we heard that, Shido and I ran over, I pulled the curtain.

"Yoshino, what's wrong!? Are you al...right...?"

As my voice became slow at the last part, we saw Yoshino was still remaining in a half naked state, in a situation where the bikini swimwear had just been worn, she's holding on to her chest while crying.

We gawked slightly at the scene. Okay,okay. How do you put it, umm...that look. It has an amazing effect when coupled with Yoshino's petite figure, releasing HUGE amounts of coquettish charm that can melt out heart...

No seriously, my heart's melting right now...like I want to cuddle Yoshino till I die.

By my ear and Shido's, the most sonorous alarm sound rang out.

" _...Ah, looks like we have a winner._ "

* * *

"Haa...why does today have to be so tiring..."

Sitting on the bench inside the lounge of [Fraxinus], Shido heavily sighed and bringing the paper cup to his mouth, he finished the coffee inside in a single cup.

"Feh, don't be like that, It's not 21st December. Atleast not yet." I said with small smirk, sipping my own coffee while one hand in pocket.

Although, it was a lounge there's nothing special in here. There are only few(free) automated vending machines located in some of the indents of the wall, and in front of the machines are two long benches where Shido's sitting and me beside him, leaning on the wall.

As I said the date, Shido's body stiffen a bit as he remembered "that" events.

"That moment when I told you to do that. Haha! Worth it!"

"Uu..."

Let's just say, that day I ordered him to do something...goofy two years ago. I chuckled and sipped my coffee.

"Haruto." Shido called. "Could it...really be, Kotori, she-"

"-No, she won't do that. And never will..." I cut him sternly.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit over here?"

And then, the voice of a male sounded out from in front. It is Kannazuki who's holding a packet drink stood.

"Ah...please." Shido said and he lightly smiled and sat down.

"How do you feel, Shido-kun. Are you confident for tomorrow's events?"

"No, haha...to be honest, it's impossible to be calm right now. To me, asking me to make that Kotori fall in love is something that is really unthinkable. It was unbelievable that five years ago I was able to seal Kotori's pow-"

Midway through his words, Shido stopped speaking.

"...? Is something wrong?"

"Aah...that, actually..."

Shido then, described his inability to recall the events from five years ago due some lost memories to Kannazuki.

"Mhm, no memories, huh..."

"...Yeah. Only that incident has been obscured."

"Well, it is as I had expected." Kannazuki muttered causing me to turn my gaze at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as Shido widened his eyes, Kannazuki brought the packet drink to his mouth as he reply.

"Well, it was that time when we first said that the Commander was a Spirit, your reaction was more surprising than I had thought. If you had remembered the events from five years ago, your reaction would probably have been different." He said as he placed his drink on the bench. "If it is alright with you, would you want to view a video?"

""A video...?""

As we said simultaneously, Kannazuki got up, asking us to follow him. Which Shido place down his drink on the bench as he followed. Same time, I finished my drink as I threw the paper cup into the trash bin only a few meter away.

Minutes later, we arrived. The room isn't at the bridge but some kind of briefing room as there's a round table in the middle of its room. I'd take it that this was the room used for meeting yesterday.

Kannazuki sat down on the seat in front of the control system on the round table, starting to manipulating it.

"I'm really sorry, the preparations weren't enough. If we were using the Vice-commander's terminal, the image would be clearer."

"No, I don't mind at all...But is that video really stored in here?" Shido asked as I looked around the room.

"That's not right. The video itself is not stored within [Fraxinus]. It is stored within the database back at our headquarters."

As Kannazuki said it, I narrowed my eyes slightly, feeling suspicious. So Ratatoskr has everything? I wonder if they have the secrets about my parents, about my family. But how? Should I ask Maria? No, she even said that it's classified.

Taking some information is harder than I thought...

"-Ooh, it's appearing. The video."

As Kannazuki broke me from my thought, the screen placed in the middle of the round table started to play the video.

A corner of the street, it was a video from the sky. Just images shown were dotted crimson, it looked like...a mouth of a volcano. As fires were flaring alive down there. From the speakers, the sounds of a helicopter engine can be heard, as well as the male voice of a reporter. From time to time, the sounds of violent explosions were mixed in, causing the images to shake lightly.

"Wait. What is that?" I frowned and pointed out as the video paused.

An image of a black figure. It looked like it was dashing in high speed on the sky, causing the figure's image to blur and we can't see it. If anyone looked closely, there were small spark of lightning came from its body.

"As you can see, Haruto-kun. There was another Spirit at the great fire five years ago. From what we gathered, she was the lightning Spirit. Bahamut."

"Bahamut...?" Shido mumbled the name before clenched his head as though he remembers something.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked in worry as I place a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah...I, remembered. I was right, there was a person..." Shido muttered and Kannazuki nodded in response.

"..."

I frowned a bit. So, what he says is true. There's someone, and that's a Spirit, Bahamut. A Spirit who can manipulate lightning. Holding a katana, might be her Angel. And fighting another person...those were Shido's words yesterday.

"That's right. Though we don't know for sure why was she's there five years ago, it's still a mystery. Anyways, let's continue." Kannazuki said as he clicked the mouse and the video started again.

The helicopter turned around, gradually lowering in altitude. At the same time the image was zoomed in, becoming blurry. After an instant, the focus was readjusted.

"That is..."

"..."

In the heart of the street. It was different than the rest, the house that should've been there was burnt to ashes, in that location that looked like barren ground, a familiar figure can be seen. Yet again, another explosion can be heard, causing the camera to almost losing its balance.

"Kotori..."

That's right. Over there was Kotori wearing her Astral Dress, the same as we had witnessed that day.

At her feet, a small shadow collapsed there.

"That is...me?" Shido mumbled.

And then, Shido let out a daze sound, as though he noticed something.

"Shido-kun? What's wrong?" Kannazuki asked. However, he didn't respond as he just stared at the image.

"Who-exactly...are you, you are..."

"By who...may I ask which one are you talking about?"

"This one. The one in front of me, and Kotori..." Shido pointed as his voice trembled slightly. I frowned.

"Shido? But there's only you and Kotori and..."

As I soon looked at the screen one more time, and everytime I blinked. There was some static...? I don't know. Just to make sure, I quickly narrowed my eyes to focus.

"..."

Really is a static, although it's only a little. I can see it, and what he says is true.

There was someone-a person, standing in front of Kotori.

All of a sudden, on the corner of my eyes. I saw Shido's body motion backwards.

"Shido...!" I caught him before he could hit the ground. As I called him, he was already fell unconscious.

"Shido, oi!"

"No good. Let's take him to medical bay, hurry!" Kannazuki advised and I nodded as he helped me carry Shido.

We exited the room, and headed to the medical room. Along the way, I can't help but gritted my teeth because of worry and small rage.

That person...if that person was responsible for all what happen to Kotori and Shido. My family.

 _I'll make sure you will pay..._

* * *

 **22nd June, 9:55 AM.**

"...Ah-"

"-Oi, you sure you'll alright?"

"Y-Yeah...I guess so. Thanks."

I caught Shido as he was about to fall again while holding his head, maybe due to small pain as he thought about yesterday. That video...that image...

"..."

Anyways, we are at the east entrance of Tenguu Station, standing near the bronze statue of a seated dog named, Pachi. Although Pachi is sure referring to Hachiko, a loyal dog. I helped Shido carrying the bag that contained new swimsuits and towels he bought yesterday. I've got my own.

Speaking about yesterday, they did basic checks on Shido as well as an IV drip, I bet he could still feel some pain in his head.

Yet, I didn't tell him about the problem with that strange static. Maybe, I should tell him now...but first I need to ask him something. Just to make sure.

"...Shido, about yesterday. What did you see?" I asked while leaning on the metal fences.

"Uuh, how do you put it? ...It was like a big...glitch in that video, stood between me and Kotori."

"I see..." I gave a small response.

So it's true huh. Shido said a "big glitch". I think when he saw that one, the static were bigger than the one I saw.

...! Wait minute! If Shido could see it, so how and why can I...!?

I immediately shook my head, before turned to Shido and was 'bout to tell him the truth.

" _Shido-kun, have you memorized the plan? We will provide assistance from our side. Don't worry, you are the playboy savior who has conquered several Spirits and has badass protector. Do show some confidence in yourself._ "

Due to Kannazuki's encouragement, caused Shido to smile bitterly. Of course, I immediately laughed at the "playboy" word. And a "badass protector"? Not bad.

" _...It seems like Kotori has reached the surface. She should be arriving at your location soon. Hana, do your job as usual. I'll leave the rest to you, Shin._ " Reine said in monotone.

"-Uh, alright."

"Yeah,yeah."

Not too long after, a small figure walked over from the streets. Wearing a short sleeved T-shirt decorated with cute frills over a short one piece dress and carrying a bag with her swimsuit in her hand. She had her long hair tied into two bunches with black ribbons.

"Hey, there, Kotori." Shido raised his hand in greeting.

"Nn, I've kept you two waiting."

Following that, awkward silence for a moment. Kotori let out an exasperated sigh.

"Staying silent after meeting with a girl who put in effort into dressing up? I should have taught you about this already right?"

"You dressed up?" I questioned and her shoulders jolted slightly.

"Hmph, that's right. It's a formality for dates after all. Furthermore I think that doing so would make Shido perform better. Well..., if I were to be praised for it, I won't dislike-"

"-You look gorgeous already." I praised straightforwardly.

"Uuh..!?"

Seeing Kotori right now as her cheeks redden, I have to hold the urge to laugh my ass off. Well, what can you say, she said "praise me!" but yet she flustered from it.

"Feh..." I smirked.

"T-That aside, the train's arriving soon isn't it?" Kotori tried to shrug it off by ran to the station before turned to us.

"Well then- let our Date begin."

"Oo...oh."

A familiar phrase. I nodded "right" while Shido audibly gulped and nodded.

"Umu!"

"He-Hello..."

"Iya~I'm looking forward to this!"

After replying to Kotori, three voices sounded out from behind. As we turned around and saw Tohka and Yoshino plus Yoshinon who looked like they're going on a trip. Of course, they are coming too. Why would we bring so many swimsuits for?

"Ah, buongiorno signorina." I bowed with small pride.

"Wow, I've never thought Haruto could speak Italian and very polite too."

"Feh, grazie principessa."

"Then again, haa...why couldn't little Shido became just like you." Kotori remarked.

"O-Oi..."

I let out a chuckle as Shido furrowed his brows as Kotori sorta insulted him. The others are raising their brows at my words.

"Bonjor...bunjior...? Ooh, What is that!? Beef steak?!" Tohka exclaimed in surprise.

"Haha. No, it means good morning, Tohka." I said and they let out an "oooh" sound at the same time. Meanwhile, Shido bitterly smiled and scratched his cheek seeing my antic probably.

After a small talk, the train arrived just in time and we headed to the Ocean Park, a theme park that can be found at Eibu Station just five stations away from Tenguu Station.

The park is fashioned with various swimming facilities and large bathing areas, built with the thought of having the fairground as the exterior attraction and the pool as the interior attraction. Let's say, it would be the perfect place for summer holidays for family or even love relations.

But due to the fact that the outdoor pool that was the main attraction had to wait till next month before it could be opened, there are a lot less visitors compared to the peak period.

Furthermore, indoors won't hurt right?

"Riiight..." I mumbled as I wore the hoodie opened the door from the changing room and into the indoor pool.

"Oooh...this is really amazing."

"Indeed."

I whistled and crossed my arms at the view in front. The area covered by the semi-circular ceiling lay right over the gigantic swimming pool, and at the back, a water slide built like a cliff was placed.

Somehow, my heart's feel excited.

" _It's alright to feel excited, but do remember about the commander alright?_ " Kannazuki advised and he nodded.

"Shido! Sorry we kept you waiting!"

We turned our head around and standing right there are Tohka, and Yoshino who had finished changing.

Tohka's swimsuit is a light purple. On the other hand, Yoshino has a pink swimsuit that has frills on the waistline area just like miniskirt.

"Oooh! This is so amazing! There are actually mountains and rivers inside a building!" Tohka said in excitement with Yoshino behind too is seen in a rare excited mood.

"Th-There's water everywhere...!"

"Ha~! I'm getting excited!"

"Shido, can we go into that lake!?" Tohka questioned and he nodded in reply.

"Of course. Besides that was meant for playing in the first place." Shido answered and her eyes sparkled.

"Right! Let's go Yoshino!"

"Al-Alright...!"

The energetic duo ran towards the pool as we stared at their backs.

"By the way, where's that tsun-"

"Right here."

"-dere...hooh?"

I turned around with slight cocky smirk, was trying to tease her. But, to my surprise, I suddenly held my breath as Shido did so too at her. Kotori standing there, arms folded and Chupa Chups in her mouth, she, wearing a white two-piece swimsuit. The top has a stringed design that is tied behind the neck, mildy exuding and...erotic feel.

"A-...aah." I let out a rare dazed sound.

Due to nervousness, me and Shido silently gulped.

"What's wrong with you, staring like that. Although in terms of biology, sexual relations between close relatives don't apply here, but there's no cure if you feel aroused from your sister you know?"

"! I-It's not like that!" Shido hastily replied and Kotori shrugged her shoulders whilst saying "Aaah, is that so?".

Then, Reine started to commenting to Shido about his lessons. Realizing that, he coughed lightly and facing Kotori.

"K-Kotori."

"? What do you want?" She asked in half-opened her eyes.

" _...Go on._ " Reine gave a small encouragement.

"Um, that is...how do I put this, it, it suits you, that swimsuit. It...looks extremely cute, I think..." Shido squeezed the words out and I rolled my eyes. Looks like it didn't effect Kotori much, only her eyes widen in surprise.

"You think? Haa...Shido,Shido. You need be more manly when spoke it up." I whispered at him.

"U-Uuh..."

"Ara, thanks. That was probably Reine or Kannazuki prompting you to compliment me right?"

"Guh..."

Bull's eye! Right, looks like I need to teach him up a little bit. Hmm, according to my novels to get a girls heart and attention...oh, I got it!

"Feh, like I said Shido. You need to put a passion in those words. Watch and learn, brother." I patted his shoulder before cleared my throat and looked at Kotori.

"Hey, Kotori."

"? What?"

"...You look very beautiful in that swimsuit...Ojou-chan!"

"...!"

BOOOooooom!

As I tilted my head slightly and winked while fully smiled at her on last words with a mixture of my charm, Kotori's face fully redden and eyes more widened like saucers than before followed by an...nuclear explosion from nowhere? Where was that came from anyways?

Moments later, I returned back to my stoic face and turned to Shido.

"See?"

Shido sweated. "...A-Ah, yeah."

" _Hmm, that was sure a very powerful hit on Commander! Shido-kun, you must learn it Haruto-kun here! He's so passionate!_ " Kannazuki added.

" _...That was...very effective. Hana, where did you learn that from?_ "

"A book." I replied simply and I could heard the crews awed at me. "Right. If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a swim now. Ciao!"

While saying that, I waved my hand while walking towards the huge pool. Well, since it's their date and all, I don't wanna mess with their business. Along the way, I heard the crews are making decision. And as always, it's number 3: Shido remarking about Kotori's breast.

Thank you Maria. You're so helpful.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa-!?"

"Hm?"

I heard a deafening wail echoed throughout the pool. The moment I turned my gaze, part of the pool turned into an ice rink, as well as the bawling figure of Yoshino.

" _...About that, it seems Yoshinon was washed by the current, she panicked._ " Reine said and I sighed with small smile before I removed and threw my hoodie that I was wearing the entire time.

"Don't worry. I'll go get her..."

 **30 Minutes Later...**

Shido used Kotori's handheld dryer to dry Yoshinon that was back on Yoshino's hand after I found and handed it to her.

It was nothing serious, nobody's got hurt and all. The bustling atmosphere ahd returned like before. However, Yoshino dejectedly lowered her shoulders. Tohka was curling up in a ball with her.

"I'm, sor...ry, really..."

"Umu...how embarrasing. I was on the scene too and yet..."

"Well, you don't have to mind it that much. There weren't any casualties after all." Shido comforted. "But, that aside, are you sure you're alright?"

"Y-Y-Yeah...t-this is n-n-nothing...!" I replied with shaky voice, trembling as my body being wrapped by a towels. Two towels, to be exact.

Oh man, it's freezing! When I was at the pool before as I was searching for Yoshinon, the water temperature was so damn low! So low I tell you!

"Well, everything was the responsibilty of our careless Shido here, you don't need to mind at all." Kotori snickered.

"...Oi." Shido mumbled with half lidded eyes while waved the hair dryer, stroking Yoshinon's head.

"That's better, it's about dry now. Are you alright, Yoshinon?" Shido asked and she shook its body like a dog, placing a hand on her chest as she heaved heavily.

"Iya~Iya~...That was really a great adventure. I thought I was a goner for sure."

"Sorry...Yoshinon."

"Ahhh, it's alright it's alright. We're already reunited after all, it's all thanks to old man!"

"Mm...thank you, Haruto-san." Yoshino and Yoshinon thanked at the trembling me, I forced a smile at them.

"A-Ah, you're welcome..."

"...Well, if we're unclear about the situation then we shouldn't force ourselves. I remember that they have cylinder glide over there, let's get one shall we?" Kotori suggested.

Then, while the towels are still wrapping me, we headed to place at her suggestion. We arrived as I look down at the pool a few feet under me.

"*Pheeeew* That's a long way down." I whistled with slight trembling voice at the slight chill from before. "Alright, let's do it!"

My little excitement causes me to threw the towels. Accidentally, it hit the poor Shido by the head and freaked out a bit at the sudden unexpectations.

""O-Ooooh...""

Uh...I think I heard two-no, three person sounded out. Which I turned and saw the girls are gawking at me.

"...What?" I asked as I put a hand on my hip.

"W-What?"

"What...?"

"What!?"

"What? Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

As I raised a brow at Kotori as they saw me. I think they're looking at my...body? What the hell's wrong with my body? Well, I admit that I'm a bit muscular and has a slight pale tone.

"W-Who in the world is staring at you, y-you're exaggerating idiot!" Kotori huffed as she averted her gaze away.

Then, an idea popped up in my mind. Hooh? I see where this is going...

"Hmm, I see...-are you flabbergasted? Seeing my body I mean..." I teased with small smirk.

"! Wha-Wha!? What are you saying idiot!" She snapped and I crossed my arm, turning around in smug manner.

"Feh, please don't lie to me. Just say it: "Oh Haruto! Your body pierced my heart with passion!" like that."

"...Haruto.

"Hm? It's the truth. From what I could see from your face, it shows-"

"-SHUT UP!"

Kotori shouted as she kicked me on the head from behind. Causing my body motioned forward and because of no fences for support. I fell down, down to the pool with impassive face.

Is someone's playing "Ave Maria" while I'm falling down?

SPLASH!

The music suddenly stopped the moment I hit the water, I slowly float my body to the surface.

"...Worth it." I muttered while closing my eyes.

Moments later, I groaned as I held my head. Ouch, but worth it.

" _UWOOOOHH!_ " " _UWAAAAH!_ "

Suddenly from the left, I heard someone screaming enthusiastically. Causing me to turned to the left and there's a tube. A swimming tube...

"Ah...shi-Guggh!?"

As I cursed, I got kicked by one-two-three peoples on my gut! Then, it seems like someone knocked me down by the head...again.

"Ow..."

"-Puha! Ahahaha! Shido! This is really interesting!" Tohka exclaimed once her face swiftly came out of the water.

"O-Onii-chan..."

While holding my stomach and my head, I heard a person crying beside me. It is Kotori, she's clinging her arms around Shido's neck, holding for her dear life. Her black ribbons that was tying her hair are gone.

"K-Kotori, it's alright, we did it." Shido called and Kotori blinked and blinked again before widened her eyes and released her grasp. I noticed her black ribbon floating on the water on my right.

I grabbed it and handed to her. "Hey. It's yours."

She didn't respond. She just snatched it from my hand and began tying her hair.

Ah, that's right. I forgot that Kotori is afraid of heights...

"Hey Kotori-"

"Not a word."

"...Okaaay."

* * *

Hours later, we went to eat some lunch near the pool. Shortly during that, when Kotori brought her drink to her mouth, after which it seems that she had choked as she repeatedly coughed. Shido and I couldn't help but ask her. But instead, she said it's nothing and headed to the washroom.

Tohka then asked Shido that he somehow felt relaxed after Kotori left. Maybe, due to uneasiness he had gone off to the toilet.

"Shido..."

"Shido-san..."

Tohka and Yoshino muttered in worry as I can't help but feel it too.

"Don't worry, you two. Shido and Kotori will be fine, I'm sure of that." I convinced.

I hope...I'm unsure of my answers too.

I showed a small smile as I said that. But later, in front of me, just a few meters away, in the glimpse of my eye.

I saw _her..._ Sonogami Rinne. Standing only a few meter away in front, looking at me.

" _You're only making your friends suffer..._ "

"Wha..." I frowned as she vanished and left with strange words.

" _...I've already given you fifty times the usual dosage. Anymore would have a risk to your life._ "

" _Huhu...The current me who has become a Spirit, mere drugs can't kill me off_ _...I'm begging you. I want to...have a date with Shido, with Onii-chan. I...I want to stay with Onii-chan and Haru-nii._ "

These voices. Reine and Kotori? Why, it heard like Kotori was feeling desperate...and also, f-fifty times of dosages!? Kotori...she.

"Why didn't you..."

"Are? Old man, what's wrong?"

"..."

Not responding to Yoshinon, I quickly stood up and ran towards the toilet.

"Ah! Haruto!"

Why, why didn't she tell us about this!? Why didn't Reine tell us!? Why!?

I slowly stopped as I arrived at the washroom. From here, I saw Shido standing in front of vending machines and Reine beside him. Whole of Shido's body are trembling as he gritted his teeth.

"Haruto..."

"...Is it true? Is it true, Reine? You, had given Kotori a lot of dosages?" I asked and her brows slightly furrowed.

"...Yes."

"-Then why?! Why didn't you tell us!?" I snapped in anger, walking near them and she's not flinched at my tone as she lifted her mouth.

"...This was Kotori's wish. She did not wish to tell you." Reine admitted and we held our breath. "...To tell you the truth, she did not wish to reveal that she only had today left as well."

"Why...would she?" Shido asked with trembling voice.

"...She did not want you to go on a date with her while holding compassion and pity for her. The same goes as you, Hana." Reine answered. After hearing that, I smacked the wall with my fist in frustation.

"That girl...idiot!" I let out a low dry chuckle as I said that.

She did all this...just for us? Hiding her pain like that...

"Shido...I have a favor to ask, as a friend and a family...can you do it?" I asked as I looked at him. I continued as I grabbed his shoulders. "I beg you...save her, save Kotori. You are her only hope...! I don't want to lose anyone I care about, the most! You are her brother...so save her, please!"

I begged as tears slowly formed on my eyes. I really don't wanna lose anyone. Not that time, no...that time when Shido got shot. Even though, I always teased Kotori. I'm always care about her, I'm always care her as my little sister.

If...If I just had the power to seal her. I won't let her suffer like this!

"...Ah." Shido said in firmer tone. "I understand."

I stared at him for a moment before frowned and nodded. After that, we returned back to where Tohka, Yoshino and Yoshinon are waiting.

"Haruto, Shido?"

"Is there...something wrong?"

As they asked, we looked each other before I nodded.

"Hmm...actually, how about we go on a boat tour next?" I questioned and Tohka seems to interested.

"W-What is that!?"

"Well, we sit on a large boat, it's a tour where the boat travels around the pool. Ah, does Yoshino want to come along?" I invited as I looked at them.

"Oooh...Let's! Let's go!" Tohka cried out and Yoshino nodded. "Mu...? Shido, are you not coming?"

"Ah...I got, something to do with Kotori...can you go with Haru and Yoshino?" Shido said.

"Really? Then I'll go with you then..."

At this moment, Yoshino held Tohka's hand.

"Tohka-san. I want to...go on the tour. Won't you come with me?"

"Mu?"

"Please...it can only be Tohka-san." Yoshino pleaded and Tohka made a reluctant expression before scratching her cheek.

"I-It can't be helped then...Then Shido, I'm going with Haruto and Yoshino-on that whatever you call it then."

Then again, I've to thank Yoshino for that one. If it wasn't for her, our plan would failed.

"Yeah, be careful." Shido nodded and waved his hand as they're heading off. I looked at Shido.

"I'm counting on you, Haru. Please take care off them."

"Yeah, you too."

With that said, I followed Tohka and Yoshino. Minutes later, we arrived at our destination as we're at the large boat.

"Oooh, look there Yoshino! It's a waterfall!" Tohka yelled, who is sitting beside her nodded excitedly as well.

"It's, amazing...!"

"Not bad at all, I really want to try freezing it." Yoshinon said jokingly and I chuckled a bit while leaning my back behind on the edges.

Right now, my mind is also thinking about Shido and Kotori. Wondering if something is...-no, everything is fine, Haruto. They're okay, I know it...

"Haruto-san...? Is something...wrong?"

"Hm? Ah, nothing, it's fine. I'm fine, really..." I replied. But however, Yoshino and Yoshinon stared each other before lifted her mouth.

"Is it about...Kotori-san?"

As those words came from Yoshino, I can't help but widen my eyes a bit in surprise.

"How do you know...?"

"I was...overheard, a conversation between...Reine-san, two days ago..." Yoshino admitted and Tohka seems to wanna know as well.

"Haa...can't keep it anymore huh? Alright, the fact is, Kotori...is a being like you two as well." I said making them surprised.

"A being like us? Then, Shido's little sister is..." Tohka muttered in shock.

I nodded. "A Spirit like you guys yes. But, she's kinda different from you. Unlike any other being who came into this world, Kotori was...became a Spirit."

"That's..." She mumbled and I continued.

"Right now, Shido is trying to save Kotori. The reason I invited you guys, was to ensure that you won't bother them. Sorry..." I apologized.

"..."

We were silent as they couldn't help but to feel pity about Kotori. The same being like them. A Spirit.

Then, all of a sudden, sounds of explosions echoed from afar, vibrating the very air itself.

Something's wrong...even there's an alarm, announcing people to seek shelter started to play.

"Shido...!" Tohka yelled loudly as she was thinking the same thing.

"You guys go and find a safe place. I'll help Shido."

"But, Haruto-!"

"Don't worry. Shido will be safe...I'll make sure of that."

After I showed a smile as I said it, I leaped to the water and swam my way to the shore. Once I reach it, another explosions occured as I saw residents are fleeing to the right. Meaning, I have to go to the left at the amusement park.

I ran while lightly shoving people outta the way, then I stopped and my eyes narrowed as I saw a missile running and hitting a pillar the ground shook violently as I'm losing balance and fell down as I grunted.

"Mama...! Papa...!"

A kid is crying near the tower as she called her parents. A rubble falling from up top and from here I saw a large debris from the pillar is gonna fall. Acting quickly, I kicked the ground and dashed in high speed while grabbing the kid, we were safe. But then, a large shadow came from the ground and looked up, widening my eyes.

I used myself as a shield to protect her and wait for the impact. But it never came instead, it hit something hard, I opened my eyes and held my breath. Appearently, surronding me is a small crimson doom.

I'm unconsciously activating my Territory without the help of my suit.

Soon, I dismissed it by trying to focus. And it works, as the doom slowly vanished and I turned at the kid.

"Hey, easy now. You're safe, kid." I said in soft voice as she slowly opened her eyes. "OK. You know what, we're gonna find your parents. Where are they?"

The girl, who has tears in her eyes, pointing behind me with her small finger. Acknowledge that, I turned...

"..."

To my horror and surprise, she's pointing at some restaurant and there's a big debris was being smashed the place. Seconds later, it exploded as I shield my eyes. The moment I lowered, what I seen was is just what's left of it...fires flaring everywhere. I turned at the girl again slowly.

"Look...little girl. I want you to get outta here, find a safer place. Do you understand?"

"But...but, what about mama and papa...?"

"They...don't worry. There are watching over you and I'm pretty sure, they're protecting you right now...you're not alone." I said to her. Although, it was...a lie...

"If...If they're..., you still need to be strong. You need to just live more, for them. You understand?" I said again and she nodded once more.

I gave a satisfied nod. "Good. Now, get outta here, this isn't safe."

With that said, she turned and ran away with the people. As I saw her running, my hand trembled and slowly clenched it in full rage. Another explosion from behind, and slowly I turned my body. From here, when the smokes cleared, a figure with somekind of machine on the back.

Tobiichi...Origami!

My body glowed and I was donned in **Kuroshiki**.

* * *

"Shido...If you won't back down from there-"

Tobiichi readjusted her cannon's aim. In order to shoot through Shido, in order to exterminate Kotori.

"What I'm going to say to you may sound like nonsense, to you whose parents have been killed. If my parents and Kotori were to be killed, I think that I too will bear unthinkable hatred towards their killer. I know that this sounds contradictory! I also know that this is merely a selfish opinion of mine! But I...! I just can't bear to see my cute little sister be killed in front of my eyes, I also can't bear to watch my friend wallow in self-despair!" Shido said while still expanding his arms in front of Kotori in protective manner.

"..."

Tobiichi frowned while feeling troubled. Howevee, she shook her head, turning to look at Kotori once more.

"Even so...I too-!"

Following her words, an invisible wall enclosed Shido's surroundings.

"! This, is-Stop it, Origami-" "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa-!"

Tobiichi seemed to be replacing Shido's voice with her own, fixing the iron sight of the cannon at Kotori.

But, at this moment.

 **" _-Not on my watch..._** **"**

"...!?"

A deep, deadly and dangerous voice can be heard from behind her. But then, as if the wind just being cut through. A figure can be seen crouching and holding a crimson katana as crimson lightning dancing menacingly in front of Shido.

That person is me...

"Haruto...!"

I stood up and swinging my sword nonchalantly before slowly sheating the sword in front of me.

At the same time I sheath it...

SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!SLASH!

"What...!?"

Tobiichi's eyes widen in shock as one of the cannons that had raised, the entire right barrel beautifully sliced off, leaving it into small pieces as it falling to the ground.

Cut!

Not only that, her right cheek were being cut too. Red blood started to flow down.

"Ryousuke Haruto...!" She snarled. It seems that her tone is different, which is full of hatred.

"You're crossing the line...Tobiichi-...No, Origami!" I snarled back as I glanced over my shoulder.

"I already told you, this has nothing to do with you!"

"Nothing to do? Nothing to do, you said. Feh...haha, ahahahaha! -NOTHING!? You're messing with my friends, trying to kill Kotori! You think I would let it happen, huh? Do you think I would let someone I care about to be killed!? NO! ...I won't let that happen, I won't let you, Origami..."

I spatted those words, full of hatred and rage compared to hers. Shido seems to gulped in small fear behind me.

' _Haruto...you, what happen to you?_ '

"Now...now you will pay for what you've done. Looks like, I need to teach someone like you how to be a nice girl once for a while..."

Saying that, I gripped my sword and pulling it slowly. Once I placed the sheath beside my hip, a belt was formed, wrapping my waist and automatically attached my sheath.

"Now..."

I positioned the katana vertically in front of me and shout...

"Let's Dance!"

 **BGM: The Stains of Time [Instrumental] from MGR:R**

I kicked the ground and charged to her.

 _'Fast!_ ' "Get out of my way! [Blaster]!"

The moment those last word came from her mouth, the left cannon fired up a blinding flow of magical light. Seeing this, I jumped to evade the fire as it hit the ground.

"Got you...!" She fired up missiles that came from the equipment behind her.

Seeing there's no way to dodge it, I let it hit me causing Shido to shout in worry. Feh, I'm not dead yet, I was just using my Territory to guard me from the incoming missiles.

While the ashes isn't cleared yet, I kicked the crimson shield and dashed towards Origami. She was surprised but she managed to regain her focus.

"[CleaveLeaf]!"

Origami shouted such words, forming the blade of the swords of light as she blocked my strike.

"Gh..." I grunted as my left arm suddenly like sting me. I realized, the suit isn't wrapping my left arm. I must have swung my sword to fast that my muscle can't take it.

"..." Origami frowned as she uses her blade to pushes me. Then, she quickly swung the blade horizontally, but I use this as an opportunity as I parries it and landed on the blade before kicking the light blade. As I leaped on top of her, I flipped and gripped my katana in reverse position.

"...! Directional Personal Territroy-Expand!"

She seems to notice what I'm doing as she uses a sphere like green Territory.

However...

"What!?"

Origami looked surprised as she said that. Because my crimson blade just literally pierced through her guard like some mere paper, and almost thrust her head as my blade is just a few inch beside her.

"Hey...you told me, that you don't wanna let any more people to be like you. And yet, you're the one who bring all that. How pitiful..." I glared below as I recalled the memories of a little girl before who had lost her parents.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, you just created another one of yourself..." I explained and her eyes widened in shock.

"-No, you're lying! [CleaveLeaf]-Deactivate, Expand!"

As Origami loudly yelled, the blade of light formed into ribbons and quickly wrapped my left arm. I grunted as she lifted me through the air and instantly threw me to the ground, creating a large crater. I coughed some blood from my mouth and panted.

Furthermore, my left hand is like shit right now...

"This is the end. I won't let you to interfere me again...!"

"Origami-! Stop it!"

Saying that, she sent missiles at me. I tried to summon my shield but however, it only gave me some headache. Probably due to much stress.

"Dammit!" I cursed as the missiles heading at me.

But that didn't happen, no. Instead, someone rescued me as from the right came a beam of light, frosting and cleansing all the missiles.

"This is..."

"Shido! Haruto!"

"Shido-san, Haruto-san..."

"Yaa~Yaa~, you okay there, old man?"

A new three voice came as they landed between Shido, me and Origami.

"Tohka! Yoshino!" Shido exclaimed as Tohka helped me up.

"Grazie." I thanked to her. "But didn't I tell you guys to find a safe place? It's too dangerous."

"Umu. But that can't be helped!"

"That's...right. After Reine-san told us...that Shido-san and Kotori-san were in danger, and Haruto-san needs help, we immediately rushed over...the moment that we thought of helping you, we just can't stay calm..." Yoshino explained on the massive rabbit Angel, [Zadkiel].

So that's why, they can access their Astral Dress and Angel. It was due to worry, they're worried about Shido, Kotori and me. I maybe appreciate their help, but still, it's dangerous. If only they had their full power, it could have been easier.

"Well~, let's leave the thanking for later. But, right now-"

Instantly, my instinct alarmed as I cast a large Territory around us from the incoming missiles. Of course, it took a lot of me. However, I ignored that.

"-Now, we have business to take care off." I muttered. "Tohka, Yoshino. Lend me a hand, we need to hold Origami off until Shido can seal Kotori's power. Got it?"

I flunged the katana by kicking behind, making it flew and flipped before I caught it nonchalantly Same time, the Spirits nodded at my plan.

"Stop being a nuisance. I've got no time for you three." Origami angrily glared at us.

"-Hmph, Kotori and Shido are the same, they're our benefactors. We won't let you kill her."

"...Right!"

"Feh..."

Tohka glared back at Origami, Yoshino nodded her head as well as I grunted with smirk. Origami exhaled slightly, looks like she's...adding more strength into her swords.

"Well then- I'll just destroy you as well."

Saying that, she expanded her weapon bunker once more, countless missiles were shot out from within. Tohka, with flash of her sword, cutting down the incoming missiles. However, that wasn't enough to take them down.

Acting quickly, I dashed in front of them while quickly sheating my sword, positioning my finger in front of the trigger and ducked a bit in Iaido stance. As time seems slow, I immediately inhaled some air and closed my eyes to regain concentration.

' _...! That stance!_ '

' _Impossible! He's...!_ '

As I could heard Tohka gasped and Origami seems to be surprised as well. Opening my eyes, I pulled the trigger of my sheath, immediately the katana flung forwards in speed that can't be seen with human eyes which I quickly gripped it and swung diagonally upwards.

Then, the missiles stopped and been cut into small pieces before they exploded. Origami immediately uses her Territory and seems to pushed back as her sphere was being slashed furiously and some of it cracked slightly.

"Wha...What just happened?"

Shido muttered as he saw the missiles...-no, even the ground was being slashed as lines everywhere in front of me.

It was a monstrous speed that only Tohka, Origami, Yoshino and me could see it clearly. I was literally sending a LOT of crimson wave slashes.

"Hmhmhm..."

I chuckled with smirk as crimson lightning dances from the blade and my right arm. I swing and pointed my sword at her.

"How do you like that?"

"...!"

Somehow, Origami has a dreaded feeling as her eyes widened as though remembered something. But she shrugged it off as she shook her head and yelled. Her right cannon pointed at us.

"Scatter!" I ordered as it let out a blast once again. The same time, we moved out of its line of fire.

"Haa!"

Tohka and I charged in with Yoshino helping us from behind as she shot another blast.

Meanwhile, Shido is showing his affection to Kotori on the side of a building while Tohka and I are dancing with Origami here, I could heard their conversation as Shido confessed to her little sister.

And Kotori yelled, she said...she said, that she loves big bros, Shido and me. Which I smiled at that.

However, when Origami swung her sword which pushes me away to the ground hard and rolled down to the ground as well as my sword fell and stabbed beside me.

Damn! That hurts!

"Tch..." I clicked my tongue before I saw, Kotori's Astral Dress began to vanish as Shido kissed her. He did it, I smirked at that one.

But however, it ain't over yet...

From here, I saw a miniature missile is headed straight for Kotori. Shido quickly grabbed her, swiftly evading. Instantly, the missile hit the location where Kotori was at before, a horrifying explosive wind assaulted Shido. I widened my eyes.

"Ah!"

"...! Shido!"

"Shido!"

The one who called out to him was Origami and me. Shido's back began to heal as flames crawled on top of Shido's body. And then, he turned to Origami who's twisted with shock.

"Wha..."

"-That's right. Origami. Just now you mentioned it before right. Your enemy is the Spirit of Flame, Efreet, not Itsuka Kotori who is a human." Shido said as he turned around. "There's no longer any need to kill Kotori anymore. Kotori is, my little sister and Haruto's best friend! She's just a human...! You want to kill Efreet right? Then, kill me! Right now, I am Efreet!"

"What...what, is this..." Origami muttered with troubled face.

"..." I frowned while clutching my left hand.

Then, Shido started to explaining, about five years ago. It wasn't Kotori who killed her parents and caused the fire. Instead, it was someone else, someone really made my friend into Spirit.

That somebody...that guy from the video we seen...

I gritted my teeth and whole of my body trembled slightly in anger.

"-I beg you. Please believe in me. If you really won't believe me no matter what, then you may destroy me. Kotori has nothing to do with this!"

"That sort of thing is-"

"Origami. You, said it to me before-you do not wish to see anyone with circumstances like you appear again. For that, you joined the AST."

"..."

At that instant, Origami yelled in frustation with some slight pain. She then, fires up a lot, countless missiles at them.

She still won't give up!?

"Shido!"

As Tohka yelled in worry from a far, I pulled my sword and quickly dashed in front of Shido. Casting the Territory to protect them, and before the black smoke could cleared out, I crouched and kicked the ground as I charged at her with high-speed.

Seeing this, she widened her eyes in surprise before held her head in pain.

"IT'S OVER!"

"-NO, STOP IT!"

She shouted as she forced to cast a sphere to protect herself. I can sense the barrier is weak. Time's slows down a bit, as I endlessly cut her right cannon into small pieces. After that, I kicked the barrier and pushed myself uptop while sheating my sword and-

SLASH!

I dashed passed her and landed to the ground with my sword unsheated. The equipment behind her starting to broke, as lightning dancing around it before exploded, sending Origami to hit and rolled on the ground. I glanced over my shoulder with calm look and slowly sheated my sword. The machine landed roughyly and skidded beside me.

 **BGM End**

"Kh...time's like this...!"

"Origami-"

I quickly turned and dashed again as she withdrew a 9mm handgun from the holster on her left leg. Once I got closer, I grabbed and locked her right arm with my two hands as she crouched down. The gun is still pointing at them.

"Drop the gun..."

"Tch!"

"Drop it!"

Origami's still insisted as she's trying to shake me away. Shido tried to plead at Origami but she still resist.

"Very well...you leave me no choice then...!" I muttered as I closed my eyes before-

SNAP!

"AAAAAHHH...!"

A crunched sound came from her right arm. It was due that I pulled my right hand up, breaking her joint in process. She screamed in agony and pain as I did that mercilessly. Then, she released the gun and finally collapsing onto the ground.

"Haruto! You didn't have to do that!" Shido said.

"Well, she resisted. I have no choice."

"E-Even so, that's...!"

"...I did what's necessary, Shido."

"!"

Shido gasped as he widened his eyes in shock at my sudden change.

Maybe because of my cold tone.

Maybe because of my look

Maybe because I'm confuse.

Maybe because I'm in rage...

"..." I closed my eyes. Sighing as I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the distant sky...then, I looked at Origami, unconsciously laying down. Later, I knelt down on one knee, carrying her and walked.

"Wh-Where are you going?"

"...Taking her away."

I didn't look back as I responded to Shido. I immediately covered my upper face with my visor. Soon after I walked outta thick smoke, I'm greeted by many Wizard in front of me. One of them with black hair gave a surprise look as she saw me carrying Origami.

"! **Black Demon**..."

"..."

Not replying to that, all of them are looking at me with full caution, I knelt down and gently laying her down. Then, I stood and glanced back at them.

"...Make sure to watch your own men. Don't let her repeat the same mistake again."

With that said, I turned and walked away...

* * *

Hours has passed, as me and Shido were returned to [Fraxinus] at the bridge. I feel super exhausted from the fight before.

Really, it took a lot of me honestly. When after I was using that Iaido stance, my stamina got depleted and my left arm was in slight pain as it's keep throbbing slightly until now.

Using that stance...I don't know but, somehow it felt natural...

I sighed and sipped another cup of coffee. Same time, the door slid opened as Reine just returned from the infirmary.

"How is Kotori's condition Reine-san?" Shido asked and she nodded.

"...No need to worry. She'll wake up soon." Reine replied and we sighed in relief.

"What about Origami?" I questioned and I sipped another one.

"...Nn, well, she did something of that magnitude. Although there were no injuries or deaths. It's almost certain that she'll be discharged, and I'm afraid she'll no longer be allowed to touch the Realizers."

Hm? No injuries or deaths? Then, that kid must be okay. And about Origami who will be discharged, seeing the way she revealed something that supposed to be top secret to the publics, and put the residents in danger. Even if the AST's main objective is the Spirits.

That was an unforgivable thing...

"I see. Well, that's glad." I responded with slight relief.

"Then...we'll also have to go back. Tohka and Yoshino should be hungry." Shido said as he pointed towards the ground. His house to be exact.

"...Nn, yeah. They're also worried about Kotori, so go reassure them. And also...sorry." Reine suddenly apologized.

"Eh?"

"...About today's incident, it was completely due to my misjudgment. I made you worry unnecessarily, and in the end exposed you to danger...I am really sorry."

Shido felt in surprise. "Could it be, that it was to let Tohka and Yoshino join in the date? Well...it was uncomfortable initially but in the end..."

"They also helped out a lot. If they weren't help me before, I could have became a roasted chicken. Feh..." I snickered as Shido nodded.

"...Actually Hana, that counts too."

"Hm?"

"To tell the truth, in the first place today's date shouldn't have proceeded. Two days ago- having Shin kiss Kotori right after waking up, would have safely sealed her powers...However, because Kotori said she was really looking forward to today's date. I was unable to say it out...Really, I'm very sorry."

"Ha...? N-No, this would be too unreasonable? I need to raise her affection levels first-"

Yes. Reine and Kotori did say so. To use a kiss to seal a Spirit's powers, he needed to get their affection level to a certain level. But what Reine says...

Just then, the display showed a strange image. An image we saw before. It was like a graph that showed a curve representing a Spirit's affection level over time. However, the line's straight. It ran straight, along the top of the screen frame.

"This is.."

"...Kotori's affection to you, right from the beginning." Reine said as she turned the chair in Shido's direction, pointing to the screen. I finished my drink and put it somewhere else.

"...From the time we started monitoring Kotori two days ago. The affection level during this time has not changed at all. From the beginning it was at maximum level...not even one change."

"Then, then...this means."

Reine nodded her head.

"...Didn't she say it in the end? Kotori, she loves her Onii-chan the most. Even you, Hana."

"Oh..."

Shido was dumbfounded. Well, why am I not surprised?

"Uu...Ugaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Just then, having a sudden ferocious kick from behind, Shido fell forward and buried in Reine's chest.

"S-Sorry for that...!" Shido said as he regained his posture. I laughed my ass of at that.

"-Hahahahaha! Damn, I really should brought a camera!"

STOMP!

"Guuuh...!?"

Suddenly, I jumped as some certain red-head literally stomping my foot. I crouched and hold my foot in agony.

"Kotori!? You awake!" Shido exclaimed as I frowned but showed a little smile at her.

"You little..."

Standing in front of me, is Kotori wearing her uniform over her sick bay clothes was standing there red-faced.

"Okay now quickly forget what you guys just saw! That was definetely an error with the numbers~"

"...There's no such thing. There's also nothing wrong with the system."

"Ten 'La Pucelle' limited edition cream puffs!"

"...Sorry, maybe there's a problem with the calculations."

As Kotori shouted, Reine instantly changed her words as she looked at Shido.

"Haah, is it?" Shido scratched his cheek. "That aside, is your body fine? Shouldn't you sleep for a while more..."

"Hmph, there's no time for breaks. I need to immediately record the information."

"You heard your brother, rest now for today. Not like something will happen right?" I suggested making everyone's eyes to look at me.

"What? It's the truth right?"

"Don't you have something to do, Haruto? I mean, do you forgot someone you promised?"

As Kotori said it, I raised a brow for a moment before understanding what she meant.

She meant I have to teach Maria about Love...

"That's...tch, none of your business." I retorted and Kotori snorted before took out the Chupa Chups from her pocket and put it into her mouth.

"It wasn't easy to remember it. Five years ago, the incident that granted me Spirit powers. When we wake up tomorrow, our memories might be reset again, so there's a need to make an additional record of it outside of my and Shido's brains."

"Is that so..." Shido frowned aa he gently made a fist.

They remembered, I'm glad with it. But, this person that appeared five years ago...probably, probably that figure killed Origami's parents...

Or maybe that figure is...Sonogami Rinne?

"Don't push yourself too hard, Kotori."

"I'll handle this properly." Kotori waved back as she walked towards the commander's seat. Retrieving a small memory medium from the control point, she then went in the direction of the door she came from before stopped while on the way.

"Nnh, Shido...what you said before you sealed my powers...is it true?"

"Before I sealed your powers?...Ah! Of course it's true. I love you, Kotori."

"...!? A-Ah, Haruto. When we were at the pool...about what you said, am I..." Kotori asked in such rare shy tone. I pondered for a moment.

Hmm...that time. Ooooh, she meant the "Ojou-chan" part eh?

"Feh, of course you are beautiful. And I love you too, Ojou-chan."

"Eh, ah, that, that...I,I-"

Kotori's shoulders jolted, and in a state of being unable to calm down she kept opening and closing her fingers.

"As a younger sister!" "As a best friend."

"...-Is that what you guys meaaaaaaaaant!"

The moment Shido and I spoke, Kotori turned her body moving not like someone who had been sleeping just now, and jumped, spinning her leg towards our head.

"Uguu...!?"

"..."

Shido got kicked back into Reine's chest. Luckly him, my face got planted onto the metal wall...ouch.

"...Nn, morning."

"S-Sorry." Shido hurriedly got up and I slowly fell to the floor with face still planting comically. He quickly looked in Kotori's direction. Kotori had already turned and walked to the door.

"Kotori!"

"What!"

Rather unhappily, and not even looking back, Kotori spoke in an extremely arrogant and strong one. In a manner very different from, that childish Kotori.

"...Those ribbons, really suit you!" Shido praised and I put a thumb up, still face planted.

"Sì, signora."

"...!"

Kotori looked back with a surprised expression. Then she looked at us each other for a several moments-

"Nn, thank you, Onii-chan!" She softly said as she walked out of the bridge.

Shido smiled and made a soft sigh before noticing something.

"...! O-Oi! Haruto, are you alright!?"

"Fehehe...no, I'm not..."

 **Odio e Amore**

 **End**

* * *

 **Hello folks! How's it going! Me, pfft! I've been fine! Heard that Megadimension Neptunia VII is coming on Steam! So yeah! I'M SOOOOO FINE! XD**

 **Ahem! Let's get to the main issue, as you can see. This is the end of Kotori's arc which means end of season I and entered season II, yey!**

 **But, in the next chapter, I'm not gonna enter season 2 yet. However in the next chapter, I think I'm gonna make a Maria's arc titled, "Maria Curious"...Uuh, I-Is it lame?**

 **In the arc it's gonna show and tighten Haruto's and Maria's bonds and of course, Haruto's gonna teach her about "Love". Ahh, a simple word...yet difficult to do. Not to mention, Haruto isn't an expert in these kind of thing. Heck, he never ask any girls for a date too!**

 **And before you ask, why the Italians? Well, because I think it kinda look...cool for the title and Haruto can speak a bit Italian now! Plus, I made some references from the famous and greatest game series of all time! I bet you guys can already guessed it! If not well...go kill yourself. XD Joke!Joke!**

 **Same time, Haruto's theme background is "Dreams of Venice" and "Hyouhaku" from Naruto Shippuden. Just think of an Italian instrument of guitars and a chorus. Uuh...I wish I could make my own background musics for Haruto...-_-**

 **How do you think about Haruto's skill? The skill is so similar like Samuel Rodriguez a.k.a. Jetstream Sam from MGR:R(obviously) and it seems Tohka and Origami knew that stance so well. Hmm, mystery,mystery!**

 **Speaking about that, are there any Origami fans out there reading this fic, especially this chap? If yes, um...please don't kill me of what Haru- I mean, I did to her. I really have no ill towards her, it's necessary for this story, okay?**

 **And please be honest, are anybody here hates Haruto for being such a character? I hope not...**

 **Anyways, please leave a review for this story, tell me what you guys think! I'd appreciate it!**

 **See ya later!**


	13. Chapter 12: Maria Curious

**Disclaimer: Previous chap**

* * *

 **Maria Curious**

 **Haruto's POV**

I stand right here, standing while looking at the blue-haired girl who's laying on the bed unconsciously with grim look planted on my face. The IV fluid is dripping inside slowly and quietly beside me.

Right now, I'm at the hospital where Mana is being treated. I came here with Shido a moments ago before Shido told me that he has an urgent manner to do and I bet it's about his girlfriend. By girlfriend, Tohka. So I stay here for a while.

"...It's all my fault, if only I had got there in time, you...you won't be laying there like a log." I said with chuckle. "You could've be with your brother right now, if not because of me."

In my heart right now, is full of regrets. I felt like...I felt like I failed her.

"But don't worry, Mana. I promise you, I will protect Shido no matter what the cost is. I will protect my friends, including you." I reassured as I lightly gripped her hand, hoping my words will reach her.

No response, only her chest slowly goes up and down every time she breathes. After that, I slowly released my grasp, slowly turned towards the door. As I grabbed the door handle, I can hear Mana muttering...maybe it's just my imagination.

I slid the door opened and headed out of the hospital. Putting on my headphones again as I walked on the streets.

It's been three days since the incident of Kotori and Origami, the fight and et cetera. Kotori's power were sealed, Shido managed to do that...again.

Why am I saying "again"?

It's because 5 years ago, Shido already sealed her powers as he told me that yesterday. But due to some of her powers were brought back to her from Shido's body, he had no choice but to kiss her again.

Speaking of that, today's 25th of June. Which means school will start on Monday due to all of the students are now conscious. Damn, no to mention that the exam is close.

I really need to study...

I released a soft sigh from my nose as I walked on the streets. It's still summer and the sun is burning my head now. Literally.

Then, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket which I reluctantly hung my headphone, pulled it and answered the call.

"Hell-"

" _-Where the heck are you right now!? Come to the [Fraxinus] now! We need-_ "

I immediately hung up the phone in front of me with impassive face. Moments later as I looked at the blank screen, it vibrated once more and I swiped the screen.

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _...How dare you, hanging up your phone on my mid-words like that._ "

"And how dare of you to interrupt my greeting for you." I countered and she let out a groan of irritation.

" _Never mind that! Look, we need you in here. It is very urgent!_ " Kotori said.

"Urgent? Feh, which level of urgent-ness is that?" I joked with smirk.

" _Haruto..._ " She groaned again.

"Okay,okay. What is it? A new Spirit?"

" _No, it's even worse._ " Kotori said in serious tone. " _Even much worse than Spirit._ "

I frowned at that. Worse than a Spirit? Hmm, this might be serious. Even Kotori seriously said it.

"Right. Hold on, I'm coming."

" _That's the problem._ "

"Hm?"

I was about to hung up and head to the uncrowded place to let me teleport until suddenly Kotori said those words.

"What do you mean? More importantly, what kind of problem you're talking about?" I asked with sigh.

" _Well, it's the [Fraxinus] AI. She suddenly stopped operating._ "

"I see...wait, what?"

" _I mean, the AI of [Fraxinus] just stopped working! She said she has to search an important thing that she want to understand._ " Kotori furiously explained. " _Which is also making our ship stopped!_ "

"Oooh..." I made a small understanding response.

" _What do you mean 'Oooh'!? Our ship isn't currently working, and we're stuck!_ "

"Oh, nothing. Just remembered that I have some promise to make off." I said. "Anyway, where's Maria? Let me talk to her, she'd stop google searching."

" _A promise...? Aaah, I see. Just wait a moment._ " She said with slight teasing tone but I could hear some jealously on her voice.

Nah, it was probably my imaginations.

As I waited and stood in place with my phone beside my ear, I can some chaotic sound from the phone like for example, machine guns, grenades and such. I raised a brow at those and sat down on a bench and then, there's a cat meowing loudly.

Seriously. What. The. Hell...

" _Here. Don't drop it, okay!_ "

" _I understand. Greetings, Ryousuke Haruto._ " A new voice came. A monotone voice.

"Ah, buongiorno Maria. How are you? I see you've been searching about 'Love'."

" _Sì. Sto bene. Sono stato alla-_ "

"-Please speak Japanese."

" _I was looking at my databases, internet, and even the information of the governments. Despite that, I still don't understand 'Love'._ " Maria confessed.

"Is that so. Hm? Hold on, you said governments? Governments!?"

" _Yes. Although hacking through the firewalls are complicated, I succeeded to break in without much problem._ "

"..."

As Maria explained, a sweat rolled down behind my head. She managed to trespassed...way to go, Maria. Way to go.

"Right. Still don't understand huh?" I muttered. "OK! Look, just stop what you're doing immediately."

" _I am now._ "

"Good. Don't go anywhere, I'll be right there." I said while getting up from the bench.

" _Nu? Ryousuke Haruto, you mean..._ "

"Yeah, a man's gotta keep his words, y'know. Since I'm not busy or doing anything, well, why not?" I shrugged. "Stay still, just don't make [Fraxinus] to go explode or anything, got it? I'll definitely miss the ship. If you're done, could you hand the phone to Kotori?"

I requested as she gave a short reply before giving it to the red-haired tsundere.

" _So you got her convinced?_ " Kotori said and I sighed.

"Oh yes I did, just teleport me when I'm ready."

" _I know, we're already have some problems already so don't cause any matters while you're with Maria._ " Kotori answered and I nodded.

"Uh-huh. Roger that, tsun-mando."

" _-What did you-!?_ "

Unfortunately, I quickly hung up the phone before she could finished with smirk planted on my face. I can tell she's yelling loudly at the ship right now.

* * *

So now I teleported to the ship as the green light dimmed away from my body. Quickly, I gone off to the entrance of the VR room, inputting the password again and the door slid opened.

But once the door slid, I was greeted by the sight of a warzone as the white ground has a lot of huge and small size of a craters, walls even.

"...The hell's going on over here?" I mumbled while rubbing my hair and looking around the room. "Hello? Maria? Where are you?"

"..."

"Haa...c'mon, where is that girl?"

"Over here."

"Wha...!?"

My shoulders jolted and I let out a small squeal, I quickly turned before sighed.

In front of me, is a girl between 14 or 15 years old who has a white hair and an outfits have similarities like western nun uniform. She also bears a pair of violet eyes that full curiosities.

"Geez, Maria. You shouldn't just appear behind like that. I almost thought you were a ghost or something. It almost gave me a heart attack." I said while crossing my arms.

"My apologies. I won't repeat the same mistake again." She apologized while bowing to me politely.

Hmm, it's seems that she has learnt some manners. Usually when we first met, she wouldn't do such a thing. Maybe during the times, she learnt some from humans while searching for her target.

"That's so. More importantly Maria, what's happened here? It's like someone playing a big-metal-bouncy-ball." I deadpanned while gesturing the scene.

"Ah, while I was looking for 'Love', I was testing the new weapon for you." Maria explained straightforwardly.

She tested the weapon...for me? Somehow there's a strange feeling inside my heart. What is it? Is this love? ...Wait a minute! I'm the one who should teach Maria about this!

"Uh...Ahem! I see, thanks." I muttered while rubbing my neck. "You said new weapon, was it the gauntlets?"

"Yes. I'm very surprised. I never thought you could know that."

"Feh, it's my instinct, signora." I answered with small smirk.

"Istinto? Dalla mia base-"

"-Please speak Japanese."

"From my database, instinct is one of the primary senses of animals. They used them to survive from the predators." Maria muttered before tilted her head. "Where did you get it?"

"Hm, let's just say, I got it from a certain game."

"Was it the game that Itsuka Kotori gave to you?"

"...Yes." I said in monotone. "By the way, Maria, can I test the weapon for a moment?"

As I eagerly asked it, but much to my hope, she denies it by shaking her head side by side.

"Negative. The weapon itself isn't perfect yet. The process is still at 67.54%. I'm afraid that when you use it, it would be very dangerous."

"Dangerous? How's that?"

"For example, once you punch the opponent, you could launch yourself and hit the wall because the impact bounces back when you were strike your opponent."

"Launch myself? Sounds fun." I smirked as I said sarcastically.

"Ryousuke Haruto, this is serious."

"Yeah,yeah. That kind of thing won't hurt me, besides I have my suit so it'll be-"

"There's more. Despite that your CR-Unit only lessen the pain on your body, that doesn't mean that your hand couldn't explode." Maria continued and I sweated.

"E-Explode?"

"Yes. There are 70% chance of it."

70% chance that my hand'd explode? Urgh, imagining that would happen while my suit is on makes me wanna puke. And also, goodbye handy-hand...

"F-Forget it. That aside, can you fix my suit, Maria? The suits' left arm was got destroyed during the fight." I said. "Also, could you make it more...armory on it?"

"I could do that if [Ratatoskr] have enough resources. Don't worry." She replied with nod.

"Great." I smiled in satisfaction. "Now, let's teach you about 'Love'...umm, okay, what's the first thing to do?" I pondered as I put a hand on my chin.

We all know that 'Love' should have a Date. But, what's come first before the Date procedures. Oh right, confessing our feelings like I read in the books!

This should be easy one.

Smirking a bit, I closed my eyes before turned and looked at Maria.

"Maria."

"Nu? What is it?"

Closing my eyes once again, I inhaled some oxygen before opening my eyes as I looked at Maria deep through her clueless eyes.

"Maria. Ever since I first met you, I always has these strange feelings when I'm staring at you. My heart is burning in heat. My brain is in daze right now, thinking about you. Your white hair. Your violet eyes. Everything. You are very beautiful than the angel herself!" I seriously confessed all of that while acting dramatically.

"..." She tilted her head in confuse. I closed my eyes.

"Maria. I will say this. I'm seriously,seriously,seriously,seriously,seriously love you! I love you so much than the world! So please, please go out with me!" I ended with serious look while staring in her eyes.

Yes! Direct hit! With all my words, with all my confession, she'll probably be cornered! Not to mention, I said with the not-so-bottom of my heart. With lotza passion. Inwardly, I smirked in victory. No girls gonna deny my confession.

Hmhm. Now let's see how she'll react.

"-Ah, I'm sorry. I haven't activated my emotion senses yet. Am I too late?" She responded as she innocently tilted her head.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Silence stroke us both as I gave her a dull expression while Maria gave me an usual clueless look of hers. Following that, a crow is cawing somewhere...

"Ryousuke Haruto? Is something wrong?"

"...No. It's nothing. Let's just, forget everything what I said before and let's get to the Date part." I said in dull tone.

"Should I delete the memory before?"

"Yes...do that." I rolled my eyes as I said that.

Geez, all I did was useless, she's an AI after all. Now that I mention it, an AI's like some robot. They have no emotion feelings.

A futile way I did, I must say.

I released a sigh and put a palm on my face. "Merda..."

"Nu? Did you just say a coarse language?" She asked and I only nodded in reply. "I see. Such words are also useful these days to express anger...Ah, are you feeling angry at me right now?"

"Huh?"

I lifted my head and stared at her with surprise, breaking me from my stupor.

"N-No, that was...that was just, uhh...I was just, being blunt. That's all. I-I'm not mad at you or anything." I muttered while rubbing my hair in slight nervous tone.

"Is that so. That's good, I was so afraid that you would hate me." Maria said in slight relief.

"Hm? Maria?"

"!?"

Maria's eyes widen a bit as she realized the words she said just before. It was very different than the way she talks.

It's like she's more...human.

"This is very...strange. I felt like something was controlling me. Ryousuke Haruto, may I ask what is happening to me?" Maria curiously asked as she looked at me.

"Feh, it might be that you have some of the human emotions now." I explained with smile.

"A human...?" She muttered in surprise and I nodded. "But still, that doesn't change the fact that I'm still an AI."

"Well, we're going to find that out." I said. "On our Date of course."

"I...see."

"So what are we waiting for? C'mon, signora. Let's go to the surface." I said and was about to walked out.

"Unfortunately, I cannot go to the surface. It's because I have no physical body like a human and I'm only able to go around [Fraxinus]. Especially this room." She explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, that's a let down. Without Date, I can't teach you about 'Love'" I said while crossing my arms and began pondering.

There must be something I could do. Or maybe there's nothing I could do to help. Unless...wait.

"This room." "The room."

Me and Maria said simultaneously as we were thinking the same thing. Using the VR room to create a copy of Tenguu city or someplace like that.

Maria looked at me before I nodded.

"Do it."

She closes her eyes to focus, or maybe she's channeling the room right about now. After she did that, the white room lightened up making me to closed one eye and raised my arm to block me from the brightness.

Moments later, I blinked two or three times before lowering my hand and gazed around.

As expected, this doesn't looked a "room" anymore. It became the copy of a Tenguu city itself as we're standing in the middle of the streets. I can see a lot of people walking around or doing their activities.

"Well then, should we-"

Thud!

"...! Maria!" I called in worry as I quickly dashed in front of her and knelt down beside. While still on the ground, I gently lifted her head with my hand.

"Oi, oi! Are you okay?"

"Ryousuke Haru-...I-I am..."

Maria said those words with shaky voice like she's freezing. Her cheeks are redden, I could feel whole of her body are hot and let out a heavy breaths.

Wait a sec...

I put a palm on her forehead just to make sure that I'm wrong.

"! You have a fever, but how can this happen?" I asked as I felt my hand is burning which I flinched from that. Her fever is worse than a normal human.

"M-Maybe, I'm using my energy...too much that I can't..."She tried to squeeze those words out. Sighing, I lifted her body and carry her in bridal style.

She and I were felt surprised. I was surprised due to her lightness of her body. She was surprised due to my boldness.

"Wh-Where are you taking me?"

"To the hospital, of course. Man, this is so troublesome, we're supposed to be Dating but you're suddenly sick like that. You should have told me before you did that you know..." I answered with small smile while walking towards the destination.

"I-I'm very sorry. I was feeling excited before, it is...the first time, I felt this kind of thing. I-I don't know why..."

"Practically, you are a human now. That's why, you have and can feel the emotions like us. Or maybe, are you activating your emotion senses right now?"

"No...I have not..." She gave a weak response. "R-Ryousuke..."

"What's wrong?"

"The hospital, you can't...haa, haa...that place, isn't the same...as yours. T-They don't, serve...haa..." Maria said in the middle of rough breaths while gripping my shirt tightly. I stopped right on track.

Don't serve? She must have mean that we couldn't go to the hospital. However, the situation is worse, she began to wheezed and coughed some air. I gritted my teeth and clicked my tongue.

Dammit! What should I do!?

"Haa...j-just, let me rest for, a while..." Maria squeezed those words out again.

"Alright, I understand. I'm gonna take you to my place okay?" I said softly and she nodded.

With that, I ran to my house while carrying Maria along the way. Along the way, she gripped my shirt very tight as if she's clinging for her live. I can't help but feel pity.

To learn about love, to let me teach her, she did all this. Not knowing what will happen. Damn, such an idiot! She could have just told me before!

I sighed as I arrived at my front house and Maria's still doesn't look very good. And that moment, I realized something.

"Haa...dammit. I forgot my keys..."

"The door isn't, locked..." Maria advised. I blinked and blinked for a second.

"...Oh."

With that, I smashed open my door with my leg. Of course, it got broke as the door's slammed beside the wall. I entered it.

"You, you could have just open it nicely..."

"Feh, I always wanna do that."

After I replied with smirk while going upstairs, I kicked the door again and quickly put her on my bed while still gripping my black shirt.

"I'll be right back." I said and she weakly nodded.

As she loosen her grip, I jogged myself towards the bathroom, using the small washbowl and fill it with water as I turned on the faucet. While it fills up, I searched a towel to use. Same time as the bowl filled with water, I turned off the faucet and I took them. Heading back to my room, I put it down on my table and began to wet the towel.

Squeezing it as the water dripped countlessly, I glanced over my shoulder. From here, I can see Maria's body became slightly trembled from the fever and she's slightly gasping. After that, I bring the wet towel, walked and sat on the bed just beside her, I gently cleaned the sweat on her forehead before placing it.

"Sorry...I should had thought it before. I'm so sorry..."

"Well, you literally did it without think ahead of what will happen. Make sure not to repeat that again, okay?" I said and she nodded in reply.

"U-Umu..."

"Good. That's good. Feh, this is a fun...Date. You could say that." I chuckled in sarcasm and she stared at me awkwardly with weak narrowed eyes.

She doesn't know of being sarcastic is funny huh?

We stared at each other like...40 years or so. Something like that. Then, I cleared my throat, breaking us from the silence.

"Um...get some rest. I'll...I'll go and read some books." I suggested as I got up and reached to the bookshelf.

Speaking of that. First, I gazed my room which is totally the same as my room from the real one. Second, how come my bookshelf are completely exact to the real one as I flipped the pages right now. My statement says that Maria probably cannot copy-N-paste ALL the city. Well, she can, but not inside the buildings right?

Now that I mention it. When I was taking Maria along the way, I saw the inner buildings gone and painted white. Some of the citizens' gone static...

"Hm."

Shrugging it off, I place down the book before took another one that I haven't finish reading it. Then, I sat down to the floor beside the bed, leaning my back while reading the words in my novel. But first, I checked Maria as I looked over my shoulder. As expected, she's sleeping but her cheeks are still redden, meaning she's still sick.

I sighed in slight worry and concern before gazed back at my book again.

* * *

"Mm..."

Groaning, I slowly lifted my heavy eyes and blinked to clear my vision as it feels blurry for some reason.

I must have been asleep before while reading.

"Hm? What the..."

Something's wrong. Definitely wrong. I could feel some wet and cold sensations behind my body. I quickly rose and sat and surveyed around.

"..."

Well, this place isn't unfamiliar. It is from one of my dreams that the ground is filled with water, all around me are pitch black.

As usual I can't see shit. Wonder when will that girl shows up, maybe from behind me.

Just as I thought, a sudden brightness came from behind me as I turned my head around.

"Hm? Ah, it's you. Hello." I greeted casually as she walked and giggled at me.

" _What? Aren't you feel afraid?_ " The figure asked curiously.

"Afraid? Feh, why should I feel scared when you are my friend...or should I say, my childhood friend." I admitted as I stared in front. It seems that she stopped walking and gasped in surprise.

" _Y-You...remembered?_ " She asked in slight disbelief and I stood up.

"Meh, all those black and white images, some headaches and all...well, I just remembered that you gave this to me." I explained as I showed her my black necklace. I could see her touching or gripping her own.

"Well, just that and-"

Suddenly, she quickly walked and hugged me tightly. I stood here in place not even moving, I'm just very surprised.

" _No worries...at least, at least you remembered._ " She said between sobbing. " _I was so scared that you wouldn't recognize me._ "

"U-Uh...well, technically, I haven't." I acknowledged and after a moment, she released her hug and looked at me.

" _E-Eh? What do you mean?_ "

"You see, I only retrieved some memories about you giving me this and at that time, we were playing and I lost which you told me-"

" _-I trained myself by running 10 kilometers every single day. Ehehe! Yes, I do remember that one!_ " She giggled in amusement and I can't help but showed a small smile and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah...on the second note, why are your body, whole of your body are covered in light?" I questioned and she titled her head.

" _Eh? Then why are your body covered in black? It is like you were just bathed yourself with an ink_." The girl asked back in playful tone. I raised an eyebrow on that one.

Whole of my body, is covered in darkness while she's engulfed in light. Huh, weird.

"Dunno." I shrugged as I lifted my shoulders.

" _And you're changed so much. You used to whine about everything, and I admitted that you were so cute!_ " She exclaimed and I sweated, rubbing my hair.

"W-Well, time's moving on and so do I. After everything I went through..." I muttered solemnly.

" _What's wrong?"_

"...Nah, it's nothing. That aside, it's too bad we couldn't see our each others' faces."

" _Nn. That's a problem..._ " She lowered her head in sadness.

"Even though that's a prob. Don't worry about it, I still have an idea. Why don't you tell me your own name. That way, we should be easy to meet again together." I suggested.

" _Ah! Excellent idea! Your name is Ryousuke Haruto right, Haruto?_ "

"Uh-huh."

" _OK, make sure to carve it in your mind! My name is-..._ "

The girl in front of me suddenly stopped speaking as she gasped and looked around her. I frowned a bit.

"Is there something wrong?"

" _A-Ah, there's no time left. It is time that you and I awake from our sleep. Don't be upset or anything! We'll meet again!_ "

"Wait! What about-...Kh!"

I held my head in pain as there are throbbing sensations from all sides. I opened my eyes and blinked in front of me where the girl was. Yes, she's gone now.

I softly sighed in irritation as I straightly stood while the extreme pain is still inside my brain. As you can see, I'm shrugging it off.

"Haa...here we go again..."

Since then, my body motion backwards and I passed out.

* * *

I quickly snapped my eyes open as my shoulders slightly jolted up and gasped. Wait a minute, it's so dark here. Did someone turn the lights off?

I patted my face and realized a thick book is on my face, reluctantly picked it and groaned slightly as I looked at the ceiling with my head resting on my soft bed. Later, I heavily sighed before tilting in front.

"!"

Upon that moment as I did that, I can feel my nose is touching something...soft and there's an air being pushed slowly, the winds' hitting my mouth.

"..."

I sit down here like in a frozen state, my eyes slightly widened. Literally, kneeling in front of me right now is Arusu Maria. Her face is clueless and innocent as ever. Her violet eyes are staring at me as I'm staring at her too.

No, that's not the case, she...I-I, we...our face is so close! Just an inch, our mouth would close the slight gap.

W-Wh-Why does- What the hell's she doing in front of me?! She should be sleeping!

Shook from my daze, I quickly pulled back my head. But the moment I was doing that, Maria placed her hand on my...chest!?

"Ma-Maria...! Wha-...are you?!"

She placed it right in front of my heart that is beating hard like hell. This really can't be helped, my brain's in daze, I'm so nervous! Sure everyone would feel that too when the situation is like this.

"A-Ah..!" I slightly gasped in surprise as she moved her hand and used another one to touch both of my redden cheeks, starting to caress my cheek sluggishly and staring deep inside my eyes which making my body in tense.

I-Is she gonna...gonna k-kiss me!? Holy shit, this must be a dream. No,no,no,no,no, I just woke up. Is this a dream within a dream? Well, mostly people could do that. Or maybe this is a lucid dream I accidentally triggered?

...Wait. Even if this is a lucid dream, I still could control everything so that isn't the problem. She's going to kiss me now! Hell, I'm not even ready yet!

...I'm starting to talk like a girl, am I?

I quickly shut my eyes down and waiting for her move.

"...I see."

"Huh?"

However that time didn't come, Maria muttered and lowered her hand, placing them on her knees. I opened my eyes.

"This feeling...nervousness. A sense of feeling that could make someone's brain stopped thinking when another person says or does something unexpected. Now I understand..." Maria mumbled out loud with satisfied nod.

"..."

So...she was learning and used me as her study? Somehow, I was a bit disappointed...

"Okay...now you got your answers huh? Congrats,congrats." I deadpanned with sigh.

"Ah, I also felt that your body was hot during I was placing my palm on your chest. And your temperature also raised a little when I touched your cheek. Ryousuke Haruto, are you sick?" She asked innocently as she tilted her head.

"No, t-that was..." I muttered while rubbing my hair in complicated tone.

"Was?"

"...Nothing. That aside, how are you? Gotten any better?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking. Actually, I was overheating when I created the copy of Tenguu city. I am truly sorry, Ryousuke Haruto." She apologized and I lightly waved one hand.

"Don't worry 'bout it, it wasn't your fault. And also, just call me Haruto or Haru or Hana or anything you like. Ryousuke Haruto is...quite long. I must say."

She nodded. "Very well. According to your nation's mannerism. I should call you, Haruto-san. Is that alright?"

"Feh, better." I replied while standing up and took my book before placing it to where it was. After that, I realized something as I took out my phone and checked the screen.

The time is 1.30 PM which mean is I was sleeping for just half and hour eh? Well, there's still a lot of time.

"Say, Maria. Are you ready?" I questioned as I put my phone inside my pocket. Maria blinked as I say that.

"For our Date?"

Saying that with small smile, she blinked again in surprise before stood up and nodded in reply with excitement. From here, I could see that her face showed up a faint smile.

"Good. Let's go!"

After I said that, we walked out from the house. While walking along the way, I'm forming a plan for our Date. We could have gone to the amusement park, aquarium or maybe buying some clothes, girls' usually like these right?

Probably I should ask her first though.

"Hey, Maria. Where do you want to go?" I asked beside her while walking.

"Nu? A place that I want to go..." She pondered a bit. "I want to go to the...arcade."

Hmm...an arcade? It's usually hard for me to get her affection for love, the park is an easy one for Date, I admit. Well, let's try it.

"Is that so. Okay then. C'mon!" I said as I grabbed her hand and lightly jogged.

"Haruto-san...?" Maria muttered as she somehow felt surprise at my sudden boldness.

"Hm? What's wrong?" I stopped and asked. "Are you feeling sick again? Feh, should I carry you all the way?"

"Eh? N-No. Never mind. Let us continue." Maria muttered as she averted her gaze slightly. I shrugged as I smiled a bit and continued our jog.

Minutes later, we stopped and arrived in front of the arcade center where Tohka and Shido won a prize if I recall.

"Here we are. Don't waste our time, let's enter."

"Nn."

Maria nodded in response and we entered the building. Wow, this place has a lot of people, I was surprised.

"Haruto-san. That one."

"Hm?"

Maria pointed with her finger which I gazed at some race car machines. Coincidentally, there are two empty seats for us. I gave a reply and nodded as we headed and sat down.

"Alright. Should I insert a coin for this one?" I reluctantly asked.

"There's no need. This is a virtual reality which is made by me." She reply and I snickered a bit while rubbing my hair.

"Pfft! Silly me. Don't expect to be lose, alright? Now, let's start!"

"Nn."

After her small nod, she and I played the machine together, Maria is able to catch up onto me and leading the way. She's quite good I must say. But still, I'm able to be first again, just like I said, I ain't gonna lose this one. While playing, I cast a gaze beside me from the corner of my eyes and looked at Maria.

I could tell she looks...happy, as I can see small smile adorned on her face. Seeing that one, I let a small smirk on my face, I did that unconsciously.

As I'm still staring at her, a loud sound came up from the machines' speakers which I turned my head at the screen and shows up two words: "You Lose!" whilst Maria won the race. My car was hitting the wall when there's a U-Turn around.

"Feh, looks like I lost. Congrats." I said while rubbing my neck and chuckled.

"Thank you. That was fun, actually."

"Well, let's try another one, shall we?"

"Yes."

With that said, we played almost all sorts of machines in the arcade. We played and played until 2 hours or so as we're exiting the place.

"So how was it?" I asked as we stood in front of the entrance.

"It's...very fun. This feeling, happiness and fun. What a remarkable feeling, now I understand." Maria muttered with satisfied nod.

I smiled. "Right. So, where do you want to go next?"

"I'm thinking that I wanted to go shopping."

"Shopping? Understood, what do you wanna buy then? Some clothes, cosmetics, or a-"

"-The lingerie store."

I blinked and blinked for a moment. "What?"

"I want you to accompany me to buy some panties and bras at the lingerie store."

"Say what!?" I blurted out loud as she said that clearly without hesitation and straightforwardly.

To me, this is clearly unexpected. Hell, I don't wanna go to that store! I'm a boy by the way! It would be ridiculous for me to go in there! Ah...wait, this is a Virtual world anyways. No need to be feel embarrassed. But still, going to that kind of store is...outrageous!

"U-Uh...alright, if you say so. It's our Date anyways and if you feel curious about it, I guess that can't be helped." I muttered with small blush and rubbed my neck sheepishly.

After I said that, she nodded in conformation and minutes of walking later, we arrived as my eyes twitched in front of the entrance. Maria walked in first as the door slid opened. Soon, she noticed me who's still standing in place and she turned her head.

"Haruto-san? Is there something wrong?"

"E-Eh? Ah! Yes-I mean, no. I...Haa...nothing." I replied with small stutter before sighed and able to gather my courage again, walking towards the store...

I'm standing here, arms crossed while looking away slightly, waiting until Maria finished searching and buying her...inner clothes. Even every girls' feeling uneasy with me around as I could hear whispers around me. I clicked my tongue and one of my brow just twitched as someone just called me a frickin' "pervert".

I released a heavy sigh from my mouth before I could hear footsteps closing in on me.

"Haruto-san." Maria called as I turned my gaze at her and saw she's holding a white and pink set of panties and bras that fits her size...

"W-What is it?"

"I'd like to hear your opinion. Which one is good for me?"

"..."

White or pink? Uh...the white one is good, actually. It has some frills. But however, the pink one is...cute, I must say. One is good and another is cute, usually people who are on a Date would choose the cute according to them. Oh hell, pink one it is...

"Ahem...that one is look good. No, it'll certainly fits you great." I pointed and praised with small(forced) smile.

"Pink? I see. Then, to confirm that. Haruto-san, would you mind if I test it first?" Maria said.

"Huh? Well, sure. I wouldn't mind that."

I actually mind that one a bit. Ahaha...ha.

I followed her to the fitting room, as I stood here in front of the slid curtain, arms crossing again while tapping the floor slightly. Still, I could hear whispers and murmurs around. Clicking my tongue again in irritation, I glared at them menacingly at the girls, prompting them to shut up.

And which they did, as they felt scared and shoulders jolted up. I sighed. Even though this isn't reality, they still react like normal people would. Like an NPC, huh?

"Haruto-san."

"Hm? ...W-Wha..."

As I heard a sound of a curtain being slid open and Maria called me. The moment I turned, my heart just skipped a beat.

Due to her body is a bit more revealed, I couldn't hold my blush. Not only that, her light contrast on her skin plus her pink lingerie making her look more beautiful and her innocent face making it more cuter that could melt down my heart.

...Why am I describing these anyways? I mean, I was describing it right in my mind now!

"How... is it?" Maria asked with little weak tone as her cheeks reddened a bit. I blinked and shook my head side to side, breaking me from my stupor.

"You...you look astonishingly beautiful, Maria." I said that with full honesty while rubbing my back hair.

"...!"

After that words came out from my mouth, Maria suddenly gasped a bit in surprise and averted her gaze. P-Probably I'm being to honest...

"Th-Thank you..."

"..."

We're silent again for a few seconds of "awkwardness". As I'm still looking at her, I blushed and stuttered as there's a...tch, some negative thoughts in my brain.

What! I'm a boy! And I'm still 16! And such things like that was pretty normal right!?

"Uuh...honestly you look great on that! So quick wear your clothes alright!" I said while closing the curtain and sighed.

Awkward...

* * *

 **5:2** **0 PM**

Later, we settled down as we sat on the bench at the park as the sun's set down, painting the ground with slight orange colors. Beside me is a bag, containing her lingerie that we bought from the store.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The situation is weird, no one spoke, no one moves or anything. Not a bit. It must have been that time before at the place. C'mon Haruto, think! Come up with some topic to talk here. Um...Ah, I know.

"...Ahem! M-Maria. You know, I've been meaning to ask: Where does your name come from? Did you take the name from a church?"

"I...made my own name..."

"Oh..." I made a small response. "Do you know that your name was taken from a church in Italy?"

"No. I'm not. The first time I was created, I already made my own name. Why do you ask?" Maria asked as she tilted her head to me. Looks like I picked the right one.

"Ah, I was just curious that's all. Your name's also reminded me of the mother of Jesus Christ, you know. Feh, it really fits your personality, pure and innocent." I remarked and she nodded.

"Yes..." Maria murmured.

Then silent hit us again after a few seconds. I sighed and rubbed my temples before turned my head towards Maria again.

"Look, I'm sorry for my bluntness at that time, I was...nervous." I admitted and she shook her head.

"No. It's not that. It's this, this feeling..." Maria replied with complicated tone and she gripped her chest with her two hands.

"I have no heart. Yet, I could feel some warmness on my chest. I even could feel my face is hot until now. What is this? This isn't the feeling of embarrassment, nervousness nor shame. Before I met you and looked at you, it didn't happen. But however, after what we did together before. It become like this whenever I look or talk to you, I become like this. Is there...something wrong with me?"

"..."

Maria said that with complicated voice as she feel troubled.

"Well, technically, this feeling you felt isn't embarrassment or et cetera..."

"Eh?"

"This feeling, is called "Love", Maria." I finished explaining and her eyes widened in realization as she held her breath.

"So...this is Love. This feeling, it's so wonderful." Maria muttered with smile.

Searching for the meaning of Love all these days. All her curiosity of Love, she finally found the answers on this day. I only smiled at her happiness while exhaling slowly and looked at the orange sky...

"But..."

"Hm?"

"...I'm afraid, this feeling won't last long forever."

Those words, suddenly came out from Maria's mouth unexpectedly. I quickly turned my gaze at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she slowly lowered her head, her bangs closing her eyes.

"I am an AI. Created on a mission to following orders from Ratatoskr, in order to help Itsuka Shido on his conquest against the Spirits and helping Ryousuke Haruto for his training...After Itsuka Shido and Ryousuke Haruto, even Ratatoskr are finished with their works, if all of the Spirits are captured...an assistance of an AI will no longer need...Which means..."

 _"I will be deleted..._ "

"!"

I widened my eyes and held my breath at the end of her explanation. She said that monotone, but I can hear sadness and pain from her voice.

Maria will be...deleted. That is true, if Ratatoskr manages to capture all of the Spirits on Earth, the organization will probably be dismissed and would live a normal life. And Ratatoskr won't need an AI anymore once their job is done.

Maria will be deleted. She will disappear, all of her trace, all her existence will be vanished...

"...I won't let you!"

"Eh?"

As I suddenly raised my voice, Maria turned her head to me, I could see sadness in her eyes as there's a slight tears on hers.

"I won't let you to be deleted! I won't let that happen to you!"

"B-But, that is inevitable..."

"-No, there's still another way! Don't you wanna feel Love!? Don't you wanna live a life like a normal human would do? Walking, talking, shopping, having fun with friends and other fun things like that!"

"T-That is...But, I'm not a human-"

"Bullshit! ...Then tell me, why do you start to feel like a human? You didn't activate your emotion senses yet right! You felt nervous when I grasped your hand, you felt ashamed when you're sick, you felt embarrassed when we were at that store, you felt a warmness in your chest because of Love, right!?"

"...! H-Haruto-san...I..."

I spouted those words at her, she felt troubled as she lowered her head again. Comforting her, I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Maria...you are not an AI, you are a living being, a Human! So please start to living your own life as a human." I said in soft voice and she slowly lifted her head, looked upon me with teary eyes.

"Haruto-san..."

"I promise you, I will find a way. I swear I'll never let you to be deleted...! You have my words. I'll become your hope, Maria..." I reassured with smile and hearing this, Maria couldn't help but widening her eyes.

"Haruto-san...Haruto!"

As she called my name, Maria immediately hugged me and I wrapped her body to hug her back. She cried out loud and sobbed as Maria buried her face on my right shoulder. I comforted her by lightly patted the back of her head.

How can this girl already got what she wants, and the world just wanna take it from her again.

Right, the planet and the world itself surely is cruel, huh...

Should one just create a world where people lives in full of happiness, full of hope and love...but such thing, that's very impossible. Even for a God himself.

I frowned and closed my eyes at my thoughts. Yeah, such thing is impossible.

Minutes later, I can hear Maria stopped crying and pushed herself back, she looked at me still with some teary eyes.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

We stared each other as silence around us once again.

"Hey, are you- Mmph!?"

All of a sudden as I opened my mouth to speak, Maria quickly placing her mouth on my own, stopping me in mid-words. Entirely, my brain stopped working at this unexpected movement came from her.

Maria literally just stole my first kiss...gonna say, it feels good and nice for the first time for me to experience this one. Well, I just closed my eyes and tried to enjoy this.

"Nn, hm...? -mmnh...!?"

Um, the one's moaning in surprise is me by the way, because...I just felt a tongue slowly slipped inside my mouth. Not only that, I could felt my body being pushed as I motioned back. As Maria uses her tongue to push against my own causing me to moan loudly again. Reflexively, I broke our kiss as I panted.

"What is it? Did I do wrong?" She asked innocently with slight pant.

"N-No,no! No,no,no. That, um...we, where and when did you learn this?" I asked in nervous manner.

"During we were Dating, I was checking the nets about the procedures of before, during, and after a Date. I stated that, we should do a French kiss after we finished our Date." Maria straightforwardly explaining.

"..."

I only sweated and sighed in response as I was able to calm down.

"-Should we continue or should we head on to the sexual intercourse?"

"GOD HEAVENS, NO!" I quickly blushed and retorted as she said the last part.

"No?"

"Yes I'm only 16 and this is pretty bad for the maker who rated 13! We couldn't do "that" kind of thing!"

"Ah...My apologies. I shouldn't do nor ask for that."

Maria bowed to me as she said that, I only rubbed my hair and sighed.

"By the way, since you already knew about Love. Could I go right now?" I asked sheepishly. "I-I mean I have to do something else and same time, I'm hungry."

"..."

"..."

"...Very well." Maria nodded and I sighed in relief. I thought I wasn't gonna escaped that one.

At the same time she said that, the park around me lightened, returning back to some white room. I stood up from the bench.

"Well, I guess, see you around then."

With that said with small smile, she nodded with her own and I walked towards the entrance door.

But as the door slid opened.

"Haruto-san." Maria called as she's still sitting on the wooden bench.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"About your promise. Will you able to?" She muttered and for the moment I let a smile adorned on my face as I gaze forward.

"I'm the one who's making that promise after all. Of course, I'll find a way. Don't worry." I reassured while still looking forward.

Maria blinked before showed a true smile on her face at my words, I walked outta the room. As I did that, I walked towards the dark hallway and slowly clenched my hand.

Maria...I will definitely find a way. I swear, I'll save you.

But, that aside...

"Dammit...I forgot my keys..."

* * *

 **Here we go! The bond between Maria and Haruto have already deepened! Yey!**

 **Uuh, my head is hurt because of the exam for the final semester and it'll continue tomorrow and guess what? Math. One of my arch-nemesis. XD**

 **Hmm...I think I should focus on doing the Hyperdimension fic, it only got 4 chapters! Gonna have to do it now!**

 **Oh and uh, I hope you guys like this (not-so-filler) chapter even I almost broke the rating age. X)**

 **Question: I think this fanfic should be put in TV-Tropes, don't you guys agree guys? Yes or no?**

 **Anyways, plz leave a review. I'd appreciate it!**

 **See ya! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm back, folks! An update for this story. I changed the opening theme into: Alive A life from Rica Matsumoto. Yes, it has the same name as the title. To be honest, I didn't know at first that there was a same music name. It was all just a coincidences...Oh and, the ending theme stays the same.**

 **Disclaimer: Previous Chap**

* * *

 **Things Wouldn't Get Any Better?**

 **Haruto's POV**

A month. A month has passed...

Last months. Spirits. Becoming a Wizard. Protecting a certain friend. Confronted Sonogami Rinne, vowed to protect and become their hope, my friends. Yatogami Tohka. Yoshino. Tokisaki Kurumi. Itsuka Kotori. And last...Tobiichi Origami and Arusu Maria.

All of that events. All that problems. All what happened, it was like an instant. Like all of it was just happened in one day...

I am glad. I am so glad that we could handle that matters...with Itsuka Shido. I am glad that the Spirit who had been sealed could live into a normal live, socializing with other normal humans, became my friends...

I am so happy that I'm not always alone.

 _But all that...Means nothing..._

Here I stood, droplets running down from the dark clouds up top on the sky slowly swivels around, drenching my white suit and red shirt. With an exhausted breath, I slowly blinked and glaring all the things around me...many silhouettes could be seen, resting down. Unconscious? Dead? I don't know...don't care.

 _"..."_

Buildings slowly collapsing into dusts, crimson fire flaring alive around, thunder clashing endlessly, a howling sound could be heard from afar. It is like a disaster, a doomsday, an apocalypse, a view of a rotten world...the end of the world.

I fell down to my knees on some black mud, like a blood. I gazed my trembling hands. Both of them are filled with blood. Crimson. What a beautiful color...

 _"Kh...ghh...!"_

Hearing a person grunting beside me as he fell down onto the black mud. Slowly, I turned my head weary beside me...and much to my deep surprise, I held my breath and widened my eyes.

 _"Shi...do...?"_

Yeah. Beside me was my friend. Best friend. A family.

Because the whole intense pain in whole of my body, I weary called his name once again and dragged myself towards him. When I looked at him, Shido's body are in worst state. Some of his clothes were ripped, blood stains around him. Face are covered in dirt, river blood is flowing down from his head.

 _"He..Hey. Shido...Oi..."_

My voice was parched as if I wasn't drinking for days. I weakly shook him on the shoulder but no answers. It was futile attempt, until from the corner of my eyes another silhouete, just a few distance away. Which I checked to the right and then...

My heart felt like it was stopping for a second.

A figure of a girl with long purple hair, an innocent childish girl is there, laying on the ground...Lifelessly. Tohka was dead. Her Angel, [Sandaphon] is...

Impaling right on her heart. Who...did this? Who!?

My breath gone shudder in anger. Then, I heard someone grimacing or wincing. I turned behind and in felt in deep horror. Very deep.

 _"Yoshino...?"_

That's right. It was because Yoshino is there. Still alive yes. But her green Astral Dress is soaked in red. [Zadkiel]'s laying down beside her. There's a big hole on the body, like someone casted a big laser and shoot right at the giant bunny.

That's not the end nor the worse...

Kurumi is there too. Leaning and sitting on the wall, head lowered and her left arm is missing. A flintlock and the musket could be seen beside her. Is she...dead? That cannot be...!

 _"...! K-Kotori...!?"_

Shido's little sister, the red head tsundere whom I usually teased, whom I'm assuming as my own little sister, laying down there...Gone. Blood's all over her. The giant halberd is impaled to the ground, not far on her right side. She didn't heal? Isn't that her powers...?

No...No,no,no,no! This can't be happening! Kotori, she can't be dead! No way she would die!

Not only that. Once I looked to the left side. A certain white haired girl hanging on the wall with her arms spread. A sword covered with mists is piercing her hands. Her white bright clothes, everything is on bloodied state, a gold pillars are resting on the mud beneath her. I know that hair and that face...

Tobiichi...Origami? Also...killed?

Then another one, there's two of them. Both of them have orange hair. A large spear and some kind of white chain are on both of their sides. Two of them are girls, laying on the mud while holding their hands together.

There's again, a green haired girl. Her body size is small, almost like Yoshino. A broom kind of like is beside her.

Bluish purple haired, with seems like wearing yellow clothes. A gold organ pipes, some of it was broken into pieces, is there resting all around her.

A girl with short ash greyish hair that almost has the same color as I am, has some black garments. An opened book with blank pages as winds blowing the white sheets silently beside her.

Yellow haired girl with seems like wearing Chinese's clothing. Staff is stabbed on the ground beside her.

Mana is there too...

Some of them are dead...Some of them are still alive. Dying, as I saw one of their bodies are twitching.

It was horrible sight, _very_ horrible. What happened? All this...is pure madness! Who would do such a thing-!?

GRASP!

 _"! S-Shido...?"_

He gripped my right arm tight, and with anguish expressions. He stared right at me.

 _"Y-Y..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"You...could have, save...us...!"_

 _"Wha..."_

Shido slowly released his grip once he squeezed out those last words. His hand fell lifelessly onto the mud, as his eyes are still opened while staring at me. I just slowly stood while still looking at him with horror. I take a step back, almost stumbled and look around me.

I-I couldn't believe it, I still don't believe it. Shido, is dead...my friends, they are all dead. Why is this happening? Why is this happening!? Did someone murder them? Then who...WHO!?

...Wait...No, I remembered who killed them...I know that guy, I know...

That person...!

Was me...I did all this. I thought I was able to use it but-...

 _"A-Aaa..."_

My hands are trembled in fear, rage and ashamed of myself. I clutched my head in distress. She's right, she was right all along. I shouldn't be with them! I-I...

 _"...Feh,hehe...hahaha, Ahahahahaha! Hahaha...hehehuhu...Kuh...aaaa...aaaah!..aaaaa **a** a **A** A **AAAAAAAAHHHH...!** "_

I screamed, screaming and yelling like hell. I was in now deep despair of abyss itself. Feeling guilty and angry at myself. I continued to scream on top of my lungs in the middle of the rain and destructions.

Unbeknownst to me, a black mud is flowing down on my forehead, eyes, nose and mouth. I immediately fell onto my knees and choked at the thing. I even vomit it out and coughed. Once it set to ground, the black thing's moving towards my hands all by its own...I still coughing and I can feel something is wrapping around my body and my head, as it's closing my eyes.

I couldn't see anything. Only an Eternal Darkness...Everything, is pitch black.

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

Yelling, I jumped out while sweating and panting furiously. My shirt is drenched slightly and my throat is parched. I then began to hastily looked around with rough breaths.

Fortunately, I am in my room as there's table and a bookshelf on the sides. I was in my room all along, sleeping. Was it...just a dream?

"Ok. Ok, c-calm down, it was a nightmare, just another nightmare..." I mumbled as I put my palms on my face. Ensuring myself that, all of those were a fake. An illusions.

Somehow it felt real, all of it. Like the emotions, the pain, the anger and such. What was all of that? The peoples I saw was Shido, Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi, Kotori and Origami. Who were the rest? Most importantly, I couldn't...control it...? Couldn't?

"...Feh, Hmhmhm..."

Moments later and for no reasons at all, I started to chuckle lowly. Maybe it was because the shitless nightmare or maybe I'm trying to completely and entirely shrugging the fear off. Hell, I can't remember the exact details of that dream now. In the middle of destruction, I stood there...feeling despair. I could only remembered that.

Slowly, I stopped chuckling and suddenly punched the wall beside in over frustation as I glared intensely ahead, till I could cool myself down.

A while later, I closed my eyes and heavily sighed. Placing a palm on my face and shook my head. I inhaled a lot of air before sat on the edge of my bed and stretched my arms up. As I looked at the clock on my table.

7.00 AM. 7/16 SUN.

"Right..." I muttered as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Doing the usual morning routine like everyone does.

Took me minutes to do that. I yawned and entered my room once again in order to grabbed my phone, and tidying my messed up bed. Once I did all that, I headed towards the black suitcase, setting it down and opened it.

"Hm...Lesse, clothes. Check. Book. Check. Headphone. Check. BlaBlaBla. Check...No, wait. Damn...I forgot."

Sighing, I got up and took my white hoodie and headed out to snatched an important thing.

Snacks, that is the important thing for the school trip. Since I run out of it. I've no choice but to buy it.

After the horrible shitty end-term exams yesterday. The school informed us that there'll be a school trip to Arubi island, tomorrow. Giving us one day to prepare ourselves would be enough. Speaking of exams, everyone was like a zombies, save for Origami whose arm was already healed. I broke her arm that day, had no choice. Shido was doing good, he said it to me, whilst Tohka did...OK. Actually, Reine made preparations in secret so that Tohka didn't get a red mark, after all, she was the only girl that scribbled in the answering sheet in our class.

Me? Feh, don't underestimate me. It was all pretty easy as cake, math was a tough enemy, Japanese language was a formidable one but I managed to passed through all that. Physics? Oh, I love it. English, biology and physics are the subjects I most interested at, I'm always stay up and didn't doze off. Chemistry? I'm kinda weak at it, honestly.

Arubi island, we were originally going to a trip to Okinawa but there's some problems about companies and such things like that. Well, I hope at least this trip is gonna be better than the last summer trip with Shido and others.

"Hm? Tohka?"

I called as she ran passed me. But she didn't stop and still keeping up her pace. While I just sighed, thinking that Shido probably didn't take care off his girls.

Rubbing my hair, I changed my direction and catch up with Tohka. Along the way, my phone's ringing which I snatched and answered it.

"Bonjour~?"

" _-Ah, finally! Where are you right now?_ "

"Well, how do you do too, Kotori? Can't you see I'm chasing a certain girl?" I said casually as I turned to the right, and almost bumped to some peoples.

" _That's so? To answer your question is simple: You didn't bring your earpiece, so we couldn't track you down. Why did you and Shido always left such important things like that...Both of you are just plain stupid._ " Kotori said with exasperated sigh.

"You expect me to put that all the time? My ear's itching, y'know. And that transmitter is so damn small, I probably lost it already." I deadpanned.

" _-Stop joking. That aside, we also couldn't track Shido he does wear the transmitter but, Maria said someone's jamming the signal off._ "

"Feh, maybe he's with the stalker now..."

As the same time as I said that, I skidded to stop behind Tohka. In front of us are Shido and Origami at the outside of public washroom. It is the moment of silence as I hung up my phone and put it inside my pocket.

Hooh? Did the two make out or something?

"Shido...I thought, you were at the market to buy..." Tohka mumbled as he shook his head in negative response.

"N-No, Tohka! This is not what it looks like-"

His words were cut off as Origami beside him, just grabbed and hugged his right arm tight. Which shocked Tohka more.

"-Yatogami Tohka. How did you know we're here?" Origami asked with fake surprise. "That's not important. Right now, Shido and I have more important business than dealing with you."

"Guh!?"

Hearing that shocking realization, Tohka dramatically gasped and fell onto her knees followed by a light coming from up top? What the hell...

"S-So, it's true...Shido, you already had me. But you're still with another girl!?" She snapped and all of the sudden, the walls and ground cracked as everything was shaking and the cracked lines on the ground were moving at Shido.

Then, Tohka ran away from the scene while sobbing. While me? Oh, I just slowly clapped my hands in sarcasm as if I was enjoying some opera.

"Wow, nice job. Great effects, love it...Brings a tear to my heart. *sniff*" I said while rubbing my eye with a finger.

"-Haruto! This isn't the time-"

"Yeah,yeah. Go, search and fetch your girlfriend already. Or bad things would happen." I shrugged as I lifted my shoulders. With that said, he quickly ran passed me as I looked at his back.

My instinct screamed as usual, I reflexively grabbed something and turned my head. But the moment I did that, my eyes widen slightly as a light glint entered my vision.

I'm gripping a combat knife now. There's only one person who'll do that to me.

I whistled. "Well,well. Finally you threw something more sharp."

"...Tch."

I smirked a bit at Origami who just clicked her tongue in annoyment.

"You know, try something a little more...smaller size, and it's very illegal if you throw this in public." I said as I casually tossed the knife to her, she merely grabbed it.

"Maybe next time I could pierce your unwanted face." She said in monotone as she hit the knife behind her. I only smirked.

"Feh, good luck with that." I replied before gazed at her right hand. "...So how's your arm?"

"...Good, thanks to the Realizers. That time, did the girl?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She's okay. Her parents didn't die. Few days ago, I met them at the market. They thanked me of course." I replied as I crossed my arms.

"I see. That is good to hear."

So she's really do care huh? Origami once said to me that she don't want any other people to be like her. Just like I am, I also don't wanna create another me.

"...So you got discharged from AST?"

"No. They have been sentenced me of house arrest for 2 months."

"-Tch, cazzo..." I cursed in Italian ways. So, the jackasses didn't fired her, instead just literally held her? After all what she had done, this is so stupid...

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. But really, what kind of idiots who are letting you to becoming Wizard again. Give me a break here..." I said while rubbing my temples.

"-I was about to get discharged. Until a company director came. Told them to minimized my punishment." She answered. I snickered.

"-Then you should really be punished. Hell, you wouldn't mind if I shave you till there's nothing left? No need for a payment, you're welcome. Or shall I cut your clothes right now? It seems that your shirt is too long for you to wear, right?" stated as I rubbed my chin with smirk adorned on my face.

"Tch...pervert."

"Ah! You wound with me with your cruel, cruel words, madonna!" I said while placing a palm on my chest exaggeratedly.

"..."

"Feh! I'm just kidding, or is it?"

She glared at me and I glanced her back without even flinched a bit, we were silent for a while before I sighed and put my hands inside my pockets.

"By the way, this 'director' of some company that freed you from the overwhelming punishment. Care to tell me who the heck is this genius guy?" I sarcastically questioned. Her fingers twitched as I said that.

No it wasn't because of me, but something else...Fear, I guess so?

"...His name is Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. He's-"

Stopping in mid-explanations, I cut her off by raising a palm in front of me.

"-Woah,woah,woah, time out. Sir. Isaac. Ray. Peram. Westcott?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Oh. My. God..."

"What?"

"That...that, is some fantastically, awesomely, awful and very shittiest name I've ever heard! I wonder how many syllables are there. It makes me wanna puke, wow!" I remarked in sarcasm. "I bet he's spilling his own coffee right now!"

"..."

Origami just silenced while I laughing my ass off. Really, I don't know why but that name's irritating me. Like I wanna planted my fist on his face!

"Hehehe! Hoo...Alright, what company?" I hastily asked. She raised her brows.

"You never heard of him?"

"Nope. Never before in my whole life I heard that kind of long name."

"...He's the managing director of DEM."

"Still didn't ring any bells."

As I replied honestly, Origami looked at me with half-lidded eyes before softly sighed from her nostril

"-Deus. Ex. Machina. Industries. The most largest company that could produce the Realizer in the entire world. He is the only person that could create a Realizer."

Once she finished, my lip become flat in seriousness. A largest company in the entire world and could make the Realizer stuff for Wizards eh?

Deus Ex Machina...came from a Latin: "God from the machines"? Feh, sounds legit. Well, I admit that.

"Is that so? Feh, thanks for the info, signora. Now if you excuse me, I have something important to buy." I said as I walked away.

"-Wait." She called when I turned around. I sighed and looked over my shoulder.

"What?"

"...That katana you used days ago, who gave it to you?" Origami asked and I frowned.

"-So what is it to you then?" I said. "I ain't gonna tell you that."

"Please tell me, it is important." She insisted as she frowned.

For a while, I made my decision, since she told me everything about the company and all, I could asked Maria to search about it. I sighed and opened my mouth.

"Someone gave it to me, she said this is my family sword that has been passed from generation to generation." I answered and her brows furrowed again and clenched her fist.

"-Then, that stance. How can you did and knew that?" Origami questioned. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno. It just felt natural, like it was popped in my head." I answered with no lies.

"I...see." She muttered. _'It can't be, there's so many clues. The sword's blade and the stances were so similiar like that video I saw years ago...Is he, Ryousuke Haruto the relative of that... **Crimson Wizard**?'_

"Hm? Hello~? Why're you staring at me like that? You wanna kiss me or something?" I raised my brow as she's staring at me so intensely. Once I snapped my finger, Origami broke from her daydream.

"Nothing. Thank you for telling me that." She gave a slight bow at me? Wow, am I dreaming?

"...Don't mention it. Gonna go now, see ya later. Madonna..."

I turned and waved my hand as I said that. After the whole talk, I left her alone as she's standing there. Unbeknownst to me, Origami tightened her lips without changing her expressions.

I then, walked towards the market and do some quick buy of snacks with takoyaki flavor. Satisfied, I headed to the cashier, handing him the money, and go out of the supermarket with one plastic bag.

Along the way, I spotted someone sitting on the wooden bench, head lowered as she stared on her knees.

"Hey."

"Nu? Ha-Haruto?"

As I called her, Tohka raised her head to the side and called me with surprise.

"Really, what kind of girl like you doing around here? Ah, don't tell me, was it Shido?" I said as I sat down beside her and placed my bag on my side.

She lowered her head again. "Mu..."

"Well, just so you know, he isn't cheating on you or anything. Shido's not that kind of person." I said as I smiled.

"B-But, he's..." Tohka mumbled again.

"Nah, he will never cheat. Actually, I think he likes you as you likes him than the world itself, I told you that before, right?" I stated as she looked at me with slight teary eyes.

"He...is?"

"Yeah. Trust me, all of it before was just a misunderstandings." I said. "To put it in my opinion, I think Shido's been...tricked."

"Shido, has been t-tricked?!"

Tohka's face dyed in shock as I said that seriously straight into her eyes. I nodded in response.

"Nn. That's what I'm thinking. There's no possible way that Shido would do that. He's been tricked by someone we knew all along..."

"That we knew?...Don't tell me! It was all that Tobiichi Origami's doing!?"

"Yes...that is right." I finished as I nodded slowly.

"Muu...that Tobiichi! I'll make sure she'll pay for that!"

As Tohka cracked her fists as she declared it. I could only allowed a slight smirk on my face. Inwardly, I chuckled, you can say that it is the evil chuckle. So, this is how they feel when someone's manipulating other person who is very close to you.

How amazing, I would admit that. Well, I learned it from a novel. I recently forgot the title, but I remembered every single plot on it, and some TV shows.

Hmhm, haha- Actually no, I'm not that evil person to my friends. I just wanna test how it feels that's all.

"Tohka. On the second note, Origami didn't trick him." I said and she looked at me with surprise.

"Eh? Those were lies?" She asked in confuse.

"Yea-No, I wouldn't call it lies. But um, I think that she wanted to talk with Shido that's all." I explained calmly.

"Nu, is that so?" Tohka muttered and I hummed in reply. "Um, Haruto. That day at the waterpark, how did you know-"

"Tohka!" Someone called as she panted in exhaustion in front of us.

"Shido...?"

"Feh, right on time." I patted my knees and got up while carrying my bag. "My job's here done. Oh, I'm gonna leave this to you, Tohka. A potato chips with takoyaki flavor. I hope you like it. Who am I kidding, of course you will."

"Oooh!"

Well, she exclaimed as I gave her a snack from my plastic bag. Which she snatched it with starry eyes and teared it.

"I'm gonna leave her to you, Shido. Addio, amico." I said as I patted his shoulder.

"I see, thanks. But wait a sec, what kind of language did you use? What does it mean?" Shido asked in daze.

However, I didn't answered just waving my hand without looking back. After that, I headed home. Putting 6 snacks inside the kitchen's cupboard while I bring the rest with me during the school trip.

"Ah, that's right. The earpiece should be at the bathroom." I muttered as I quickly go that room, take and wear it on my left ear. Feh, it's been a while since the last time I put this thing. It's itching...

Now, what to do? It's still afternoon. And there's nothing to do. Read a book? Nah, I'm too lazy now.

"Geez, sleep then...!" I mumbled as I slumped at my bed and put my arms behind me, closing my eyes.

Still, ten minutes passed and I couldn't drift myself into Lala-land. Sighing and opening my eyes as there's no effort, I touched my necklace that is still and always hanging around me.

I want to remember everything. My memories, all of it. The girl, the name of my parents and their faces. When will my questions be answered. Just when...?

"Ryousuke...Ryousuke, Touki? Tou...ki." I mumbled.

 _"Mom?"_

At that moment, I winced and held my head as my brain's throbbing as if it's been punched from all sides as usual but this time, high-pitched ringing sound on my ears? ...Goddamit! Why is this always happening!? Just let me remember something! Anything!

"..."

Moments later after the pain was ended, I stared at the wall beside with impassive face. All of sudden, my earpiece rang. I tapped it on my left ear.

"...Yes?"

" _Haruto-san...? Are you alright? I could heard that you're pretty tired. Is there anything wrong?_ "

"Maria?" I lightened my tone slightly as she called in with worry. "No, I'm fine. What's up?"

" _There's this. We have some bad news. It's Yatogami Tohka-_ "

Her words were cut off as there's a loud spacequake alarm followed by a mechanic female voice that announced the residents to evacuate. I just casually and slowly sat down.

" _-Her mental state's spiked. It seems that her Spirit powers are returning back to Yatogami Tohka._ " Maria said and I sighed.

"Figures. Shido, what the hell did you just do again?" I muttered as I shook my head in slight disappoint. "Don't worry, I'm on my way."

Saying that while getting up, and quickly rushed to the outside. The ground's shaking making me stumbled a bit.

"Alright, where to?" I asked as I looked to the right and left.

" _Left towards the park, where we were...kissed._ "

"..."

I put up a wry smile on my face as she hesitantly said the last words. With that, I gave a reply to her and ran towards the destination. It took me a while, as I skidded to stop beside the stairs and glanced up top.

Purple aura is swivel around, I quickly walked up but, during the mid-way. The aura's gone. Once I walked up, I saw those two's figures standing there, holding hands together, as the sun set down beside them.

"Ne, Tohka. The one you're wanna talk about, what is it?" Shido asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Eh?"

Tohka only replied with smile on her face. Before someone coughed out loud and interrupted the warm atmosphere.

"Wow...I don't know but, I felt like a forgotten one..." I said with smirk.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What?" I muttered before facepalmed, realizing something. "Ooh, silly me. You know what, go ahead. Go, do your own business and stuffs."

"Haruto, when were you...?" Tohka asked as she raised her brow.

"Ah, I literally just got here. Did I, did I miss something? I hope I don't missed anything."

"T-There's nothing that you missed, w-we didn't do anything. Okay..." Shido stuttered.

"Hm, is that so? And Shido."

"W-What is it?"

"...Please be easy on Tohka when you're gonna push her, okay buddy?" I suggested with smile. They tilted their head in confuse before I pointed my finger between them.

They turned at my pointed finger for a moment, before slowly their faces reddened up.

""T-...This isn't what you think, Harutoooooo!""

They both yelled in unison at me and I slyly smirked, I then said something again which they both retorted simultaneously. I could only laughed lightheartedly and we chat until late.

"-I already told you! That wasn't what it looks like!"

"Hoo? Are you two hiding secrets from me?"

"W-We don't hide anything, Haruto! Shido and I were just kiss-Mmph!"

Tohka suddenly closes her mouth as she realized what just she said. Shido just sighed and I smiled, until after I saw the pink haired girl, peeking behind the trees afar beside us. My smile fell down as I stared at her.

" _...ruto?_ Haruto!"

I snapped into reality and turned my gaze at them again as Shido called.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? You were dozing off..."

"I...I, nothing. Yeah, just nothing. I was hallucinating about my imaginary girlfriend, that's all. Ahahaha!" I joked and Shido sweated at my awkwardness.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

 **10.30 PM.**

Deus. Ex. Machina. Industries, considered as the most largest, succesful company in the planted Earth. Originally, this company was founded on the Great Britain. They could create or produce a magic called Realizers, just by using a touch of science, and technology.

A magic created by science, demonstration equipment between its manufacturing accounted for, are also provided for the armed forces of each country starting with the Self-Defense Forces.

They owned it, they owned everything. This company is also rivalling the Asgard Electronics, a second company that could also make a Realizer. Apparantly, Asgard is backing and supporting an organization, Ratatoskr. Providing support for their military equipments, and helping Haruto for his job as well.

Without them, the AST nor the SSS and **Black Demon** couldn't go toe to toe with the Spirits, not when there's a Realizer around. Not when there's DEM around nor Asgard.

The most outstanding company...is also the most dreaded one.

DEM could do whatever they wants, whenever they wants. No one could and would withstand them. Well...no one ever tried.

Inside, in one of the DEM's headquarters located in Tenguu city. At the office, a woman with light Nordic blonde, purple colored eyes, pale skin and a slender body, appeared to be mid 20 years old.

This is Ellen Mira Mathers, secretary of DEM.

"-But, for an unpurified Wizard to move the [White Licorice]...If by any chance that Kiritani still doesn't want to withdraw Tobiichi Origami's punishment, it might have been better if I invited her to my company. The meaning of that, it'll be a little regretful to give up on her."

As a man who's sitting on the sofa, spoke about the events before to the secretary. A dark ash blonde hair, wearing a jet black suit, a pair of dark blue eyes. Very dark. Around 30 years old.

Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. A mysterious man that gave an unsavory feeling around him.

"To the DEM?"

"Aah. If a magic treatment was carefully conducted, compared to Mana or Artemisia, she might even become a Wizard that could suprass the world's strongest Wizard, Ellen Mathers." He said. "Even the fallen legendary Adeptus."

"..."

Westcott finished that while narrowing his eyes while the world's strongest Wizard, Ellen's left arm slightly twitched as she stared down at her hand before slowly clenched it, memories of that time was coming back to her.

Although he planned it to be a joke, Ellen might have felt sullen at it. He thought that she was unbearably cute, and shrugged his shoulders. But Ellen immediately remembered something.

"-Speaking of which, there was a reports." She said while opening the file she's holding with her other hand.

"Reports?"

"Yes. The AAA Spirit code-name: Princess that often appears in the Kantou vicinity, has stopped being confirmed appearing since 3 months ago, I told you this before a few days ago."

"Aah, I heard, but that isn't really rare right?"

"Yes. But, look at this."

Ellen took a photograph, and showed it to Westcott. There were two girls in the photograph. One of them is First Lieutenant Tobiichi Origami they met earlier. But, the problem is the other girl. She has a slender figure, wearing a school uniform as Origami. A long purple haired color and eyes.

There was no mistake. This is.

"...The Princess?" Westcott muttered and was regulating his heart that has been beating fast. "What does it mean? Are you saying that Spirit is using a high level skill to attend school?"

As he said that while frowning, Ellen open her mouth and spoke.

"This girl's name is Yatogami Tohka. It looks like she is a female student who transferred to the Metropolitan Raizen High School, around the period when Princess's figure faded."

"Then, what was the JGDSF's action?"

"It looks like First Lieutenant Tobiichi reported a female student that resembled the Spirit but because the observation results show no Spirit readings from her, she was classified as a normal person."

"How was she observed?"

"An outside observation from the DS-06."

"That's impossible." Westcott placed his right hand on his forehead and made a sigh. "They used the low accuracy vehicle type DS-06 once and they decided that she's just another person that just resembles the Spirit, just like that?"

"Looks like it."

"Ellen, with this I am certain. A peace-loving idiot is much scarier than anyone with dementia."

"I'll urgently request for a re-investigation."

"...No, wait."

But, Westcott extended his hands to restrain Ellen from doing so.

"If we leave it to those kind of JGSDF VIPs, the best they could do would be a physical examination with the same results."

"Then-"

"-Yeah, we are going take this matter into our own hands. With us doing it, we can definitely solve this quickly and easily."

"...I understand." Ellen replied and he gave a satisfied nod.

"Good. And, could you let me see that for a little longer?" Westcott asked and Ellen gave the files to him. "About the second report?"

Hearing this, Ellen was silent for a little while as she frowned and lifted her mouth.

"It's about that Wizard, **Black Demon**." She said while Westcott's glancing to the words on the paper.

"Aah, I heard of him. The unknown and mysterious man, declared that the Spirit is innocent and protecting them." He nodded as he flipped the file.

From there, it filled with the photographs of the man in a black suit, fighting with the AST., standing side by side with Princess. Unfortunately, his upper face was covered by a black visor, save for only his hair and his mouth.

"Hm, I was flattered, he shown a quite potential. I wonder if he could join us and take over Mana's or Jessica's place. But, that is very impossible don't you agree?" He said with joking tone. Ellen, meanwhile, gave a slight frown.

"Fortunately, we have discovered his identity."

"Hm? Then who is he?"

"His name is..."

As Westcott asked that, Ellen answered in mid-words and paused for a second as she narrowed her purple eyes.

"Ryousuke...Haruto."

At the same time, as Westcott flipped the page, his lip that was smiled all the time after the Princess's discovery, immediately distorted flatly as he clearly heard that name...

"..."

Without words, Westcott gazed at the paper in front of him. A photograph of two teenagers, around 16 years old. One of them has a dark ashy hair, the other is blue. Wears the same uniform. But, the image was directed towards the short spiky dark ashy haired boy. Two pair of intimidating dark crimson eyes could be seen at the photo.

There is no mistake. This boy. All this time...Finally, he could...!

"...Ku, kuku, hehe..."

A small chuckle could be heard and echoed the room as Westcott placed his palm on his face.

"Hehe, hahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! Kuku, this is marvelous! Ahahaha! Finally, after all these years. He shows up! The long lost child of fortune has finally return! I can't believe it!"

Westcott continued to laugh and laugh hysterically, Ellen, meanwhile, stood there with eyes narrowed and smirked a bit in small glee.

"Hahaha! Haa...isn't this a great timing...Hey Ellen, did your body turn dull recently for not having any Spirits to be your opponent lately?" He said and Ellen's smirk twitched a little bit wider slightly.

"I'll leave this to you Ellen. -Ellen Mira Mathers. The strongest Wizard who was able to defeated the first and is second to none. If it is you, you'll definitely be able to accomplish it. No matter whom the opponent is, even if it is the being that causes the atrocity of destroying the world."

Ellen made one clap before answering.

"That is given. No matter who the opponent is, I will never lose."

It was an expected answer that fit his expectations. Westcott made a pleasant smile.

"Good." He nodded. "Capture the Princess and **Sephiroth**."

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

 **The Next Day. 17th of July. Monday.**

"*yawwwnnnnn*..."

Sitting on the plane near the window while yawing out loud, was me. Well, what can you say. I was quite bored, looking outside is just a goddamn ocean full of water. No view nor anything. It looks like I'm sitting for 2 hours or so.

Luckily, the teacher allowed us to use our gadget such as phone or headphones and such. Which that is a little effective to me. Without my headphones, I could have gone into boreness.

As I hummed and followed the melody of the song of "Here's to you" from Lisbeth Scott. It's an old one, but it's so...beautiful in my own opinion of course. I think the song was meant to two guys: Nicola and Bart, 'cuz it has only 4 lines and the song repeated again and again.

"Shido, look. The view is pretty."

"Shido! This side is pretty too-...Achk! The window is far away!? Tobiichi Origami, you, just like Haruto said, you trickster!"

"It's your own fault for not sending out an application to reserve the seat."

"Gununu..."

"Shido. Look, you can see the horizon."

Shido this, Shido that, Shido blablabla...Really, they're so annoying. No offence. I couldn't find peace when I sat behind them. Haa, damn Origami. it is also Tohka's fault for being plain stupid. Poor little Shido sat on the middle while Tohka's on his right and the other is Origami.

I softly sighed as I rested my left cheek on my fist, gazing at zero view while the song is still continue. Then, a clicking sound echoed and the three of them were covered in flash.

"Wah!"

Because of the sudden event, Shido unintentionally covered his face with his hands whilst I reflexively closed my right eye and groaned slightly. When me and Shido looked towards the direction of light, we found a woman standing there making stance with her huge camera.

Hm, it might be called Nordic blonde hair color, the woman's different from an Asian's and her white skin was her characteristic. Almost like my slight pale skin, I admit.

"Err, is there something?"

"I apologize for the rudeness. I am called Ellen Mathers, an attendant camerman called and deployed by Cross Travels. Starting from today for 3 days, I will be applying everyone's travelling records. I apologize for the rude picture. Please allow me to apologize for hurting your feelings."

"Aah, no, it's not like that."

"..."

Ellen Mathers, a foreigner. Somehow, my instincts tells me that this woman...isn't an ordinary female. Dangerous, to be exact. Not only that, she's polite but, I felt like she's faking it. I could know that, because I often done that.

"Sorry to have taken your time. Well then." Ellen made a bow, and walked away from us.

But however, when she turned around. Ellen spared a glance at me as I glared at her from the corner of my eyes. Not a friendly and fake polite look, I could swear I saw her cheek twitched.

After she leaves, I sighed and stared back outside. Then, my eyes spotted something below afar. An island that curved and shaped like a crescent moon, gold colored beach, and there's many trees and mountains too.

A hour has passed as we arrived at the Arubi island.

"O, ooh...! S-So this is the...Ocean!"

Tohka, who had exited the airport, spreads both her hands with her eyes opened wide in wonder. That's because right now, in her view, a spectacular scenery was spread out and it was impossible to grasp unless that person were to move their neck.

The ocean's spreading out across the road and sand, the horizon's expanding out like it's separating the sky and the earth.

The sky's clear.

The sun's pouring down magnificently, and painting the ocean with a beautiful gradation.

"Haha...you're full of energy huh." Shido muttered before we both yawned simultaneously.

Right now, we're at the top of the road. Looking at the view with tired face. It was probably the gathering time was early in the morning, Shido's eyelids are oddly heavy. While me...you already knew why I'm always sleepy at the morning.

Well, nonetheless, the students are gathering below behind us.

"Nu?"

Immediately, the Tohka that was making a ruckus made a weird voice and looked relentlessly around the area.

"? What's wrong, Tohka?"

"...No, I felt like something or someone was looking at me."

As Shido asked that with raised brow, she replied with a little wary. So, I'm not the only who feel that too huh? I should say thank you for my instincts.

"Feh, I hope's not an assassin, or worse, stalker..." I mumbled as I lifted my head up to the sky with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Uptop onto the clouds. A DEM industries' 500 meter airship, the [Arbatel]. Inside the ship, a middle-aged man is sitting on the Captain's seat of the ship.

James A Paddington. DEM second executive head for colonel, and also the captain for [Arbatel] which was left to handle by Westcott.

"This is disappointing beyond expectations. Is that really a Spirit?"

"-Please be careful not to let your guard down. She might be a Spirit. Just with that reason, it has enough reasons to be at Level 1 alert."

As if to answer his question, the voice of a young girl echoed from the speaker of the ship. Call sign Adeptus 1, DEM 2nd head executive that is directly at that area, it was Ellen's voice.

On the right screen, Ellen's being shown on it and was the one saying that but, she replied it back while shrugging her shoulders.

"I will bear that in mind." He said. Probably not satisfied with James' response, Ellen slightly distorted her eyebrows.

"Tsk...So what are we going to do now? It doesn't matter if she's a Spirit. If it's the [Bandersnatch] team, it should be no problem for them to secure one little girl right?" He said with slight irritated tone. "What about the secondary target, **Sephiroth**? The team should be able to catch him by now."

Saying that, the left screen that was directing to Tohka, immediately changed into Haruto who's staring at the sky right now. Coincidentally, his eyes immediately directed to the camera.

"...I swear, I would poke those eyes out if he keeps staring right here." James snarled while clenching his fist, trying to shrug the feel of dread.

"It is not simple as that. Let's go in carefully. First off, please turn off the radio wave transmission." Ellen advised.

"Roger. Perform a parallel start-up of [Ashcroft-Beta] from machine numbers 25 to 40, activate the Permanent Territory. The target is...Arubi island's entire area."

Responding to James' voice, the crew moved their hands swiftly and operated the controls. When they did that, on the image of Arubi island that is being shown to the screen, the sight of a thin dome being painted around the island with CG patterns could be seen. It can't be detected by sight; it can't be matched even by touching it, an invinsible wall. The Territory.

Right now the ship is floating 20000 meters above the sky of the island.

* * *

"Aahh mou, we got left by the others. Come on, let's hurry Tohka. We need to join others and go to that museum." Shido called which snapped me back into reality as I stared down at the students.

But, Tohka's still relentessly looking around left to right.

"Just leave it, Tohka. It's just your imagination. You're too paranoid." I reassured.

Well, I was technically just lied. I knew it too, but It's necessary for her safety and all. Maybe there's AST around? No, that wouldn't be possible...

Tohka shook her head. "No, there's no mistake. Someone's watching us right now. Shido, Haruto, sorry but I have to check it."

"Ah, Tohka! Wait!"

With that, she dashed away from us, not to the gathered students but the opposite. Shido immediately ran and followed her.

Leaving me alone here...Why am I always alone? C'mon man...

I blinked and blinked before sighing, I tapped the earpiece located on my left ear to give a signal and confirm something about what Tohka says is true or not. But, moments later, no answer.

"Kotori? Reine? Someone? ...Maria?" I muttered with sigh. Still no answer. "Please answer me for Christ sake..."

Still no answer? Haa, looks like I'm on my own now. Riiight...

Decided my choice, I ran and followed Tohka and Shido were going at. Just then, along the way, a huge burst of wind's blowing right at me. The cloud's also acting weird as it's swiveling around and colored black.

This is sooo uncool. I mean, there's no rain, only cold wind's blowing hard on me. Wait, that's not the matter, what the matter is: Is this all the Spirit's doing? At this kind of moment? Oh, you're gonna be kidding me.

"Hm?" I tilted my head and bent my body to the side, as a garbage bin was about to hit my head.

"Fehe, too slow." I smirked a bit. I then, quicken my speed as the wind's getting stronger and stronger.

Moments later, I soon skidded to stop a few meters from the two figures, two of them seems to have orange hair, bickering about something.

Blablabla...blablabla. I can't hear anything from here. Maybe I'm too far or the wind...Huh? Oh, it stopped and the black clouds slowly faded away. Bored, I took a small pebble from the ground and began lightly tossed it, other hand inside my pocket, it's not sharp of course.

Then, I narrowed my eyes as the two figure seems want to charged against each other. Once the pebble landed on my palm, I immediately placed it between my thumb and my pointy finger.

"-STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!"

Same time as someone, or should I say Shido yelled like hell. I reluctantly directed the pebble and targeted to the one figure, right on the forehead. And pushed the pebble with some Territory's help. With crazy speed, it hit the person's forehead and bounced back to another figure.

"Ku!"

"Haau!"

They both stopped and winced of course. What? Don't look at me like that, even Shido shouted, they weren't stopping. I had no choice!

"Uu...Ok! Who did that!?"

"Angry. Show yourself or I'll hunt you down."

"It's me!"

They both turned their heads towards me who's walking closely to them, hands still inside my pocket.

"Really, you two were like an angry bull, it could turned the road red you know..." I deadpanned as I skidded down, joining Shido and...Tohka?

"Ha-Haruto?" Shido gawked.

"Don't be so suprised. By the way, what the hell's happened to her?"

"Eh?"

As I pointed my finger at the unconscious Tohka, laying down beside us while her eyes spinning.

"Ah, Tohka. She was rescuing me from...a garbage bin." Shido replied honestly and I facepalmed.

"Seriously? You were letting a girl to save your life? Haa...what a shit man you are, Shido." I said while shaking my head exaggeratedly.

"W-What do you mean by that!? Are you insulting me?"

"Hm? I'm not insulting you, I am describing you."

"It felt like you insulted me..."

"No, amico. It is just who you are, I described you. You should say thank you. You're welcome."

"...You're such a jerk, Haruto."

"Oh, look! You just described me! Thank you so much, Shido. You're such a good guy!"

I grabbed and shook his hand quickly as he sighed in a bit irritation. Meanwhile, the two persons uptop is looking at us awkwardly.

"...What's wrong with them? That guy literally teleported using a portal and that guy's voice is somewhat similiar to the grief of the dead echoing down from the bottom of the Cocytus..."

"Report. Kaguya, it looks like they're insulting one another."

"Huh? Is that so? ...Hey, humans!"

As one of them yelled at us. But, we're just lowly bickering and "describing" each other.

"Well, you're an idiot." I said and Shido frowned.

"Idi-!? Well, you're stupid!" Shido countered and I smirked a bit.

"-You're a pussy."

"You're an asshole!"

"...You used that kind of words now? Wow, such a brave Shido, I'm flattered. Applause. Applause."

"You-! Haa...You're always like this, aren't you?"

"-HEY, STOP IGNORING ME!"

I stopped clapping and we blinked and blinked before turned beside at the two girls standing over the top.

The one who just shouted is the right girl, she has orange colored hair, to her mercury colored irises. Covered in a dark colored coat, and various parts of her body are tightened with something that looks like a belt. Locks placed onto her neck, right hand and right leg, coming out from the locks are torn off chains.

The other girl on the left has same face as the girl from the right. But her expression, is painted with half opened eyes that somehow makes her listless. Wears the same outfits, but different position of the locks, placed onto her neck, left hand and left leg.

"...Hm? Oh, I literally forgot you were there, beg pardon, signorina. But, my best friend and I have some Civil War's going on, so we're gonna deal with you girls. Later." I casually said with smirk while wrapping Shido's neck with my left arm.

"Wait, hold up. What's with the outfit? You two looks like masochists."

"W-What did you say!? This outfit of ours was a blessing from...errr, t-the almighty Anemoi himself!"

"Denial. Yuzuru's and Kaguya's outfit weren't used for such mischievous things."

"Uh-huh..." I nodded. Hm, so the left one is declared herself as Yuzuru and the right is Kaguya eh?

" _...Shin, Hana, can you hear me?_ "

"! Reine-san!"

"Geez, where were you when I called..."

I released the grip from Shido and we put a finger on our ears respectively.

" _...Ah, looks like it finally connected. Where are you right now?_ " Reine asked. Shido and I lowly explained everthing in the exact details. We told her that there are 2 Spirits.

" _...What did you say? Inside the wind there are- Don't tell me._ "

"I-Is there something you know about...?" Shido asked before the girl name Kaguya interrupted sharply.

"-To enter and interfere with our sacred duel, you two, what intentions do you have? Based on your answer I will...errr, use Schatten Lanze and pierce through you."

"Point. The name is different from just now."

"Wh-Whatever! Yuzuru, you just keep quiet!"

"Question. Yuzuru doesn't understand why she has to keep quiet."

When Yuzuru said it with refreshing face, *Groowl* like a flesh-eating animal Kaguya...made that sound with throat. Oooh, scary and cute.

Wait a sec...I felt like I knew this two from somewhere yesterday. I could've sworn I saw them before...But, where was it?

"D-Duel...?" Shido asked and Kaguya eyes turned sharp.

"That is correct. How dare you just interrupt our sacred duel that will determine our fate. What are you going to do to take responsibility for this?" She said and I raised my hand. "What are your objection, weakling?"

"Am I involved?"

"Of course! You were striking us with...uhh, the Hell's Slingshot! You were lucky I didn't use my skill on you."

"Restraint. Kaguya, it is a threat if you put it that way." Yuzuru said it.

"Shut up! And when I thought it would go well this time..."

"Confirmation. Did you say something?"

"No-Nothing!" Kaguya exhaled her breath, and looked away from Yuzuru.

"You wanna continue our Civil War? I'm bored here, idiot Shido..." I deadpanned as I turned my gaze at him.

"This isn't the right time, stupid..." Shido mumbled as he sweated.

"Anyway, if this keeps up I can't settle my mind down. What am I going to do with this unhap-..." Kaguya stopped as she thought something, before opened her eyes wide. "! Aah I see, if it's like that then..."

She then once again faced towards Yuzuru, and if she was slowly evaluating her, she crawled her sights from the top of Yuzuru's head to the tip of her toes.

"Question. Is there something, Kaguya?"

"Kuku...I thought of a good method, Oh Yuzuru. Both of us have done many types of battles. That is to the extent, where I could no longer think of any other events we can compete with." Kaguya explained as she made exaggerated gestures while continuing talking like an opera show. "But...Don't you think we have one more match that we have not decided who's the victor?"

"Question. What is the match that we have not determined who's the victor is yet?"

Yuzuru tilted her head, and Kaguya leaked out a chuckle before looking at us.

""Heh...?""

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In the middle of moving, suddenly a violently strong wind blew, in an instant the scale of it increased, and it turned into a storm. Every student from the Raizen 2nd years, following the teacher's instructions, they were evacuated to the museum. -But...

"Shido..."

Towards the strong storm that was creaking the bulky glass window, Origami clenching her fist as she said it.

Naturally she tried to rush outside to search him but...at the very last minute she was stopped by the teachers.

"...Oi, doesn't the sky somehow, look clear now?" Tonomachi muttered as he's the student that close to the window. The bustling students then gathered towards the window, started looking at the sky.

Hearing this, Origami immediately weaves through the crowd of students and ran towards the museum entrance.

"Ah! T-Tobiichi-san! It's still dangerous!"

Origami shook of Tamae's restraint, and opened the door. And just like that when she was about...to go outside. Unexpectedly stopped her legs.

In front of the museum, the figure of the person she wanted to search for was already there. Plus, the other figure Origami disliked a bit, is also there.

"O-Oh...Origami."

"...Hey."

Seeming to realized Origami is there, Shido and Haruto opened their mouths. Probably because of the wind, their hair and white clothes were in disordered but luckily, there were no places injured for Shido.

But instead of being relieved she frowned her eyebrows, and sharpened her sights.

Haruto and Shido's conditions are...weird. With Tohka being carried by Haruto on his back because he said to. It would seem that she had lost consciousness.

Well, this is okay...Actually, this isn't okay.

The problem is-

"How about it Haruto. Can you already feel that you're falling into deep lake of love? I wouldn't not mind letting you make a kiss of contract on any parts on my body."

"Seducing. Please fall with Yuzuru. I will do something good for you. It is a very amazing thing. Shido."

From their left and right, there are two girls with the same uniform standing there. Well, to be exact, a girl is on Haruto's left and another girl is on Shido's right. For some reasons, they're over-familiarly touching Shido's and Haruto's body, and are excessively trying to seduce them.

Haruto meanwhile, sighed in small irritation. Whilst Shido's feeling uneasy. Heck, they both feel uncomfortable.

"Seriously...Like things wouldn't get any better. Haa..." Haruto silently remarked in sarcasm on his breath.

Yep, things wouldn't get any better for the two teenagers...

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **And cliffhanger! Wow, really, this chapter is short if you ask me. It's only 9k words. Oh well...**

 **Anyways! Here I brought you the new chapter and entered season 2! YEAAAAHHH!**

 **Oooh, and what is this? DEM's also targeting Haruto, and they gave him a nick-name!? *gasp* Oh no, I hope Haruto would shown mercy when the Bandersnatch's gonna capture him...Oh, who am I kidding? This is Ryousuke Haruto we're talking about. Of course, he'll un-mercy slays and cut them into pieces. After all, they're just a bunch of scarp.**

 ***another gassspp*! What's this? The Yamai twins are seducing Shido and Haruto respectively?! Wow! Don't worry, I'll work it out.**

 **Things would change in DAL of course, because of Haruto's existence. And this AAL, is darker than DAL. You could figure it out, like Haruto's nightmare, foul languanges, et cetera, et cetera. Should I change this from T to M?**

 **Speaking about Haruto's 'nightmare', was it a vision? Or was it just a normal dream? Oooh~ thing's getting interesting right?**

 **OK. Then, see ya in the next chapter!**

 **That's all folks!**


	15. Chapter 14: Double? Trouble

**Disclaimer: Previous Chapter**

* * *

 **Double? Trouble**

 **Haruto's POV**

 **Approximately 15 minutes ago...**

Inside the area we were before, the thing that Kaguya said out with a fearless smile was...these contents.

"-The thing that we have yet to determine who's the victor. Namely that is...Charm!" Kaguya declared loudly while making some cool pose. "In Yamai the real Spirit and the child of hurricanes, does not only have power and intelligence, but also has loveliness and beauty enough to make the creator of the universe jealous, don't you think is necessary?"

"Pondering. ..."

Few seconds of silence, Yuzuru also, crawled her sights at Kaguya. From the top of her head to the tip of her toe, as if she was evaluating her, she slowly nodded.

"Reply. I see, is what I wonder answer. It is certain, that we have not compete with each other regarding this yet."

"Kuku...am I right. But that is only normal. The number of people that has force their way into our conflict is non-existent...that's because there wasn't supposed to be an appearance of a 3rd person that we have to entrust the decisions of the conflict to. But, right now."

While leaking out a low chuckle, Kaguya pointed her finger towards us.

"-You two, what are your names."

"Eh? I-Itsuka...Shido."

"..."

"-You too, mongrel. Speak your name."

"..."

"-Are you even listening!? I'm talking to you!"

"...Oh, me? I'm just a guy who's not involved on this bullcrap. But, if you ask my name, it's Ryousuke Haruto." I said in dull tone. Seemingly, Kaguya started to feel a bit annoyed.

"Shido and Haruto? A frail names suitable for the sacrifice. Very well then. Right now you, will be left with the role of being the judges." Kaguya stated and Shido seems to be panicked.

"I just came here..." I muttered silently and sighed heavily.

But to Kaguya, she seems not to care about us. She raised her chin as if to laugh it off and continued on with a provocative tone.

"How about it Yuzuru. This match, do you have the courage to accept it? Kuku, well, I can already see who's the victor is, if I was use my charms that are able to force the creator of the universe into submission."

"Negative. That kind of thing is impossible. There is no reason Kaguya can win. Yuzuru was always the one more charming. All men would easily be beaten hands down."

"Kuku, only your high spirits are full-fledged."

"Declaration. Yuzure is cuter. Honestly speaking, Kaguya's worth is only the upper part of her lower half."

"Wha-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, YOU BASTAARRDDDDDDDDD!?"

In that moment, Kaguya shouted with a seriously threatening. Hmm, if you ask me, I think she's quite beautiful. If she's worth only upper part of her lower half, then it would probably means that the females of this world are compelled to enter a tough fight.

Plus, Kaguya almost got some "pure" words like mine.

"Isn't your face the same as mine! Why are our evaluations so different!?"

"Pity. Only facial features are not enough to determine a person's charm. Even if the materials are the same, the ambiance seeping out from us is too different. But do not worry. In the ugly world you are quite high-ranked."

Ooooh...Yuzuru's a deadpan snarker like I am, and she's good at it. I admitted that.

"What ugly world!? Isn't your attitude the ugly one for saying that with calm manner!?" Kaguya snapped, whilst Yuzuru blinked.

"Reconsideration. I have forgotten that reality does not necessarily become the truth for the person in concern."

"THAT ISN'T THE TRUUUUUUUTTTTHHHHH!"

When Kaguya was about to scratch her head in mess, she remembered our existence. Literally. She immediately swung her shoulders and coughed.

"A-Anyways! If you were able to say that much then I have no objections!" She pointed her finger at Yuzuru. "-This is the last duel! The one, who wins this match, will absorb the opponent and become the real Yamai! The rule for the match is simple and clear! These men- Shido and Haruto, the first one that makes them fall wins!"

"Agreement. That match, I will gladly accept it."

"Wai- WAIT A MINUUUUUUTTEEEEEEE!" "I'm not involveeeeeeeeeddddd..."

 **Present!**

"-Well, that's literally how it was...Get it, Reine?" I finished in flat tone. "Do I need to explain it all again or you'll help us with...this?"

Clarifying the whole events before to Reine sure took some time. Shido and I are at the deeper part of the museum, Reine helped us to put the unconscious Tohka on the sofa, she already explained to Tamae-sensei that these two girls, are a transfer students. After that once she came to see us, I explained everything in detail.

"...No, don't worry about it. Instead..." Reine muttered as she checked our no-so-joyful but irritating situations...

"Well Haruto. All you have to do is fall to me. Swearing your loyalty to this Yamai Kaguya, that body, and even that heart it will all be okay if you say that, you will give me all of the above."

"...Keep your distance."

"Seducing. Shido. Please fall in love to me. Yuzure promise that you will feel brithe for the rest of your life."

"U-Uuu..."

As if they don't notice Reine in their eyes, both of them are blowing their breaths at our ears. To put it simply, Kaguya's on my left and Yuzuru's on Shido's right. Each time, my left eye's twitching as if I wanted to dashed away from this shit.

"...Looks like it turned into a something troublesome." Reine muttered with blink.

""...Yes.""

We replied with a heavy voice and slowly nodded. Reine then, scratched her cheek.

"Kuku...rather this is beneficial to you right? A human like you, although it is only for a while but you are getting affection from me. Go ahead and cry at your good fortune, there is necessity to weep."

"Skeptical. If it's Yuzuru I can still understand but, are there guys that would be happy if they are advanced from Kaguya?"

"Fu, fun...it's useless no matter how many times you try to provoke me like this. All of it will be clear when you see the conclusion of the duel. Well Haruto, it's okay to say it. Am I charming as a woman?"

"Question. Shido. Is Yuzuru cuter than the spoiled Kaguya?"

"Wait, what is up with that weird sense of insult!"

"Ignore. Instead of the cry-baby Kaguya, Yuzuru is much better."

"Are you somehow making it worse!?"

While quarreling about something that I didn't listen until now, Kaguya is getting closer to me and Yuzuru's doing that to my buddy too.

"Geez, will you two calm down for bit? Seriously, you two have been saying 'duel and duel'. What the hell is that anyway?" I asked as I cut their fight. Kaguya exaggeratedly raised her chin up.

"Didn't I tell you? -Both of us, were originally one Spirit called Yamai."

"Consent. However, coming to this world several times, made Yamai split into two."

I raised my brows at their explanation as we're looking at them. Other than the difference of their hairstyle and facial expression, both of them have very similiar features. Like some twin sisters. A Spirit entity can be splitted into two Spirits, but different personalities?

"Into two...so, why did something like that happen?" Shido asked in slight curiosity.

"The only one that knows about this is the Goddess of fate that sits in the heavens. Fuun, that ill-natured Goddess probably tormented us because of her boredom and fatigue. Occasionally, there are times she uses unsystematic dices to make decisions and ignores following truth and reasons."

"Hm? What kind of words are you using, are you a...chuunibyou?" I raised my left brow as I said that.

"Summary. I'm not exactly sure, is what Kaguya is saying."

"Aah...I see."

"There are no feelings in that."

We nodded together from hearing Yuzuru's words which finally led us to an understanding, Kaguya just raised her voice in dissatisfaction before coughed.

"And thus both of us that were separated into two came to seeing each other's face, and in our body, we came to a realization that our mission and fate was carved into our blood. Yes, we came to understanding there could only be one true Spirit the Yamai!"

"Explanation. We understood that Yuzuru and Kaguya, the instant our existence was split into two, we came to understand what will happen to our own body."

"-And what's that?" I immediately asked and Yuzuru pointed her finger at her head.

"Explanation. However, the original Yamai has already lost her personality. Which means when the occasion comes, either one of us will become the main personality for Yamai."

"Uh, so that's why...the duel." Shido muttered and both of them nodded at the same time. "In other words, that storm was caused by you two fighting?"

When he asked, Kaguya proudly folded her arms. "That would be tha case. Our competition has been going on for a long time. Yes, in the current stage 99 battles have passed."

"99 battles...Were you two fighting that many times!?"

"Correction. Even if we said battles, it does not actually mean that we are doing fist fights all the time. Sprinting, Gendama, eating contest, etc, there were many types of our matches."

"..."

That was sure surprising. I wonder I should challenge Shido some other times. Feh, that'd be great.

"By the way, the battle results are 25 wins 25 lose and 49 draws. The winner for this 100th duel was supposed to become the real Yamai. Although that was the case."

Kaguya gave a glare, as I sarcastically and silently applauding. Well, technically, Shido seemed to have interrupted their important final duel. And me? I never invol-...Maybe I do but, I was just preventing Kaguya and Yuzuru from ramming their heads off or, probably the roads would painted red. It'll be troublesome.

"Fu...it's okay to no longer bother about that. I should be thankful to you instead. Because of you two, we were able to do a battle that we haven't done here."

"Positive. It's true that Yuzuru thinks that our final battle to be a fist fight which always ends with a draw is a problem. Yuzuru have no objections if this is the match."

They said that, while trying to seduce us, both of them continued entwining their arms with ours.

"Keep your distance..."

"N-No, even if you tell us something like that..."

We could felt our faces are getting hotter for a while, I really don't like this. By the way, I still like girls. But this is...

"...As expected, it is no use." Reine muttered as she lowered her hand, looks like she was making a call through the small terminal and is sitting on a chair. "Communications from Fraxinus has been stopped."

"Eh? W-Why again...?"

"...The current reason is unidentified. I will try investigating a bit."

After saying that, Reine closed the terminal and stood. Giving a good glance at Kaguya and Yuzure who are attached to us.

"...You said you were, Kaguya and Yuzuru right? Both of you, in order to become the real Spirit Yamai, are now competing for Shido and Haruto as a match, is that correct?" Reine said and they turned their eyes to her for the first time.

"Aah, that is exactly right. I don't mind if you're sightseeing but, if you try to be a hindrance then I will not hold back you know?"

"Question. You are?"

"...A school teacher. Shin, Hana, you take care of Tohka. Kaguya, Yuzuru. There is a little talk I want to do with you two. Please follow me."

"Kuku...and when I thought what you were going to say. Why does someone like me, have to take orders from a mere human."

"Reject. Yuzuru wants to stay with Shido."

Both of them stubbornly refused to move. However Reine shrugged her shoulders as if this was within her expectations.

"...Unlike their appearances, Shin is thick-headed and Hana wouldn't care any of that. Hearing your conversations, I think this has no disadvantages to you two."

"What...?" Shido was dumbfounded and I yawned loudly with some rude manner.

"...Judging by their reactions it is clear right? From my eyes, you two are very charming and cute girls. But even so, they still does not fall for both of you."

Kaguya and Yuzuru were silent, stared into wonder and looked at each other faces.

"...What will you do now? From my standpoint, I don't mind wheter if it is from one of you two." She said and opened the office door. When both of them stared at each other once again, they reluctantly separated their hand from us, followed Reine.

"Aah! Finally, some freedom..." I said out loud while placing my hands behind my head and leaned on the wall. "Never thought they were two frickin' Spirits at once, and one of them are aftering me..."

"Y-Yeah..."

"...What kind of answer was that? This is supposed to be your job."

"Eh? Aren't you helping too, wasn't that your job to help me with the Spirits?" Shido bewildered and I made a sigh from my nostrils.

"You're kidding me? My job is to protect you from the AST or Spirits, not conquering some magical-stranger-girls with you." I answered before facepalmed, a bit irritated. "Haa...Why is this happening anyways? Really, I shouldn't interfere with your business..."

"So are you just going to let them fight like before!?" Shido raised his voice and I shrugged my shoulders.

"-Dunno. I was doing that without thinking, that's all."

"..."

We were silent for a while as I was kinda lied a bit to him, all I did was to protect Shido and Tohka, the moment after I heard his shout. And...snapped those girls from became a ranging bulls.

After that, I sighed and stood up. Slipping my hands inside my pockets.

"C'mon, I'm bored here. Let's join the others. I kinda interested in history too, you know. And don't worry about Tohka, she wouldn't go anywhere." I suggested as I walked ahead. Moments later, he released a tired sigh and followed me.

Well, let's just skip this. Shall we?

Time had passed...It's now 18:30.

The sun's falling down, the heat and humidity oppressing the day time has got a little better. The voice of the cicada echoing in the afternoon immediately switched to crickets. Later the group that moved to the hotel after waiting for Tohka to wake up, brought their luggage to their own respective rooms, and finished off their dinner before enjoying their free time.

Yeah...everyone but us.

"The hell are you two doing here..."

"Kuku...Isn't this clear? The impure darkness has accumulated too much on your body. I permit you to purify that body.

"Huh? W-What does that mean?"

"Translation. Please go in the baths and wash away your sweat, was what she was saying."

Both me and Shido were planning this...I thought that Kaguya and Yuzuru became surprisingly obedient after receiving some kind of explanation from Reine in the museum but...wasn't enough.

As they're standing in front of us once we headed downstairs and turned left, dumbstruck. The twins are even holding a towel. Behind them, there are two flags, blue and red hanging next to each other at the entrance, and the words Male and Female were written on them respectively.

Hotel's famous outdoor bath. Yep, I was planning that actually, and stumbled upon Shido. And then...this happened.

Breaking the silence, I coughed out loud.

"Well, goddamn it. We...forgot to put the megasonic-atomic-cannon in our luggage. C'mon, Shido, we need to hide that thing." I said while wrapping his neck, pulling him.

"A...Aah, yeah, right. That's um...our secret weapon for...Civil, War?" He muttered, almost dumbfounded. I nodded "yeah,yeah" at that.

When we turned behind and walked away. Our arms were grabbed on each of our side.

"Did you think someone like you has the right to choose? Stop grumbling about trivial matters and purify those impurities."

"In the name of pure Maria, what are you planning?" I asked as my brow twitched.

"Fu...there's no way my noble and mysterious thoughts could be understood and grasped by an ordinary person."

"Proposal. Something like a big bath-house with no people in it is a nice thing. Right, Shido?"

""...""

* * *

At the gigantic bathtub formed by stones, it's filled with slightly brown hot water and thick steam's floating outta it. What's more, the sea is just a little further behind us, the bathtub and the soft sound of ripples echoed.

Due to it's still not a bath time, there are no people other than us...

By mean us-

"Why are you girls in here too...!?"

Slightly growling and my body's slowly trembling, Shido and I are in deep shit of situation. By the mean of shit situation is, that Kaguya and Yuzuru are here, grabbing our frickin' arms on the water!

"T-This is the male baths you know!?" Shido shouted as he blushed. Hell, we both blushed red like tomato.

We're not wearing anything, just the bath towels covering our lower part. Then there's girls, covered by the towels.

I'm not in the mood now...

"Kuku...it's okay to resolute yourself Haruto. Allow me to make that body of yours unable to be satisfied unless it's me."

"Objection. Yuzuru will have Shido become the victim of my body first."

Hearing both of them, our body stiffen as the girls. Kaguya and Yuzuru who was touching our body, slowly moving their hands on below, below...

"O-Oi! Stop! Don't-!" "W-What are you...!?"

Holy hell! Is she gonna-!? I-I'm not even ready ye-...Look, I'm just not in the mood for this unexpected things...I'm a bit frustrated currently.

However. Nothing happened, even after a while passed. We slowly opened our eyes.

"Fu...Oh kind Yuzuru, I allow you to go first."

"Objection. It's unnecessary. Rather Kaguya is the one that needs a handicap. I will at least give you the right to start first."

"Kaka, you're someone that doesn't get it. Haruto's eyes will be nailed onto me the moment I lay my hands on him. How about trying to understand my concerns to allow you to make a moment for yourself?"

"Doubt. In reality you have no idea what would be a good thing to do right?"

When Yuzuru said that, Kaguya's shoulder twitched beside me.

"T-There's no way that's true! I'm very ero-ero! I have many adult techniques that someone like you could never think of!"

"Suspicious. Well, then please show it to me."

"Wha...Ah, fu-fuun! Alright, watch carefully!"

When Kaguya stood up from her spot while looking at my direction, she placed her right hand on her and placed her left hand on her hip and...

"...U-Ufuuu~~n."

She...took such a pose that even out-dated gravure models would not. I raised my eyebrow at her. Then, Yuzuru placed her hands on her lip "kusukusu" leaked out a breath.

I gave a plain dull look, whilst Shido scratched his cheek. Not knowing what is a good thing to say, but it doesn't look sexy for me. Only the wet bath towel sticking onto Kaguya's skin is certainly sexy. What am I saying, well, at least I should give her a score for her work.

With that, I blinked and reluctantly lifted my right hand, and which surprisingly, I'm holding a wooden stick from the hot water. Clearly, the white board is written "7.8, but it wasn't effective.". Don't ask me where I got this.

Looking at these three reactions, especially the stoic me, Kaguya's face dyed red and dived into the bathtub. She pointed a finger at me.

"Th-The three of you, especially you! What's wrong with those words!?"

"Sneer. As expected from Kaguya's charm (Laugh) it's different."

"Wh-What did you say!? Kuh, I mean isn't that it? And what about you? Haa, I wonder! How about you doing it now and show it!"

Kaguya directed her finger at Yuzuru while saying that. Yuzuru's eyebrows twitched.

"Acknowledged. As you wish..." Yuzure turned around and faced Shido. "Bewitch. Chuuu."

And, she blew a flying kiss with the posture of an olden time idol. And again, wondering how to give a proper reaction, Shido let sweat flowed from his forehead and making a wry smile.

Seeing that pose, the edge of my mouth twicthed as I held back a snicker. Kaguya also held her stomach under her arms and couldn't held back her laugh.

"Kyahahahaha! What is that, whaaat is that! Were you seriously planning to bewitch him with that?"

"Disappointed. I do not want to be told that by Kaguya."

"Haan, that goes for you too!"

"Objection. With Kaguya's child-like figure, something like seduction is not possible in the first place."

"...! Y-Yours isn't that much of a difference from mine!"

Then, blablabla, blablabla. All they're talking about body differences and stuff. I just sit here and doing nothing, it kinda bores me dead. Oh, and they're moving to their breasts topic. For Yuzuru to taunt Kaguya, it's pretty hilarious. Especially, the chicken bone...

Chicken bone Kaguya...Chicken bone Kaguyak...Pfft!

"W-WHO THE HELL IS A CHICKEN BONE!"

"Challenge accepted. Who is a fatty?"

"What's wrong, despite having more split ends than me! Hoo~ra~ Haruto, you don't like a woman like that right!?"

"Pointing out. Kaguya is the one that smells more like sweat compared to Yuzuru. You fall behind in charm as a woman."

"Wh-What the hell!? Even you have higher fat percentage than me!"

"Pity. In the end Yuzuru now knows pity towards Kaguya who only knows how to point that out."

"Shut up! Look! Puyo Puyoo! Puyo Puyoo!"

"Return fire. Peta Petaa! Peta Petaa!"

The both of them started quarreling, Civil War...riiiiiight.

"...!?" Me and Shido's shoulders twitched. A sliding door made a sound once again, someone's entering? "O-Oi, somebody entered. Shouldn't you two hide?"

"This is the male baths. Thus the intruder would obviously be a male." I muttered.

"Kuku...What are you saying, Haruto?"

"Objection. Shido. There is no problem. There is no need to worry."

""Huh?""

Our voice overlapped each other, confused.

"Toryaa!" With a very energetic voice, the guest jumped into the bathtub. "Puhaa~! Hm?"

It was a dignified voice tone which he we have the memories of. The voice that's always carved on our brain. Like an earworm. That couldn't not belong to a male...

Belonged to none other than Yatogami Tohka. And at that moment, she looked at Shido and me blankly.

"..."

"..."

"One. Two. Three. Aaand-"

""Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

As if was expecting it, I shut my earhole with both of my fingers after I sarcastically counting. What a perfect timing, they both screamed together. How romantic...

"Whwhwhwhwhwh-What are you doing here!?" Tohka moved her hands hastily in panic, immediately covered her chest and lower parts.

"N-Nonononono, why did you enter here! This is male baths!" Shido stammered.

"Hm...don't tell us, you girls did this, didn't you?" I asked in little annoyed tone, we looked at both girls respectively.

"Umu, I switched the entrance flag just before you entered. As expected from me. I'm such a tactican."

"Question. Is there by any chance, a problem?"

When they told us the truth blankly. Well, we're running outta patience...

""Why. You. Giiirrrllllsssss...!""

Voiced overlapping together once again, we glanced at them. Shido turned towards Tohka and quickly apologized.

Whoa, whoa. Hold on, if we're at the female's tub. Tohka entered. Which means...

It's bathtime for students...

While thinking for a plan, I put a hand on Shido's shoulder and he turned to me with a daze look.

"-Apologize later. We gotta move."

"E- Wait! Wh-What!?"

As Shido freaked out, I quickly stood up and ran behind, which he also followed the suit. There, I stopped at the edge of the cliff. Below me is a sea, there's no rock or anything else from my view.

Yes. This is my plan.

Shido stopped behind me. A slid sound of door could be heard behind us.

"O-Oi, what should we do now?"

"...Leap of faith."

"Wha-!?"

All my responses, was gripped his arm, dragging him and leaping away from the cliff.

Followed by, Shido's scream on my ears.

"-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!?"

 **Much Later...**

"Y-You seriously couldn't, t-think of anything else?"

"Got any better ideas?"

"...No."

"-Then shut up."

After couple of minutes of swimming, we managed to found the shore. Technically, we survived. Much more, the girls didn't see us back at the bathtub.

Yeah, Shido's lucky to have me. But not that much, the moment we hit the water, it was cold but, not like at the swimming pool we go days ago where Yoshino almost entirely froze the water.

Nonetheless, we quivered in coldness and walked towards some room. Soon enough, we knocked the door in front of us.

"...Go on ahead."

When someone said that, I slowly opened the door, Shido and I wearing a single towel wrapped around our hips. Bodies dripping wet and trembling with his hands holding his shoulder. While me? I'm holding the cold.

Looking at this state, Reine was immersed in thoughts for a few seconds as she sat on a chair with small terminal in front of her. Hitting her hand as if she got it.

"...Isn't it a little too early, for you to be doing a night visit?"

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

* * *

Moments later, after reaching Reine's room, we were borrowing a spare Yukata, I drank up the tea poured into the teacup before sighing very loud.

"I'm sorry, for the help..." Shido said as we sat down on a chair and I rubbed my forehead.

"...No. It looks like it was a disaster."

"-Almost. Like a disaster." I sighed. "I-...We don't wanna talk about it. Aside that, is the communication with the Fraxinus restored?"

"...No, it's no use."

"I...see. Err, then about those two- Kaguya and Yuzuru..."

Reine made a small nod, and started operating the small note personal computer placed on top of the table. On the screen, taken from a distance was two human shadows dancing in the wind, detailed numbers and sequenced words' being shown on it.

"This is...Kaguya and Yuzuru?"

"...Aah, most probably." Reine nodded at Shido. "In reality, these girls are quite famous between us. Right when I heard you say you saw a two-person Spirit in the wind. I could somehow guess who it was."

"What do you mean by 'famous'?" I asked and drinking the tea.

"...Those girls are called Berserk. Just like what you saw, they are a Spirit accompanied with the wind."

"Wind eh? So they could create a hurricane but, no rains..."

"...Aah. They are the two-person Spirit confirmed in all around the world of this realm. Appearing into this world, both of them were only always joking around but...the problem was the scale of it."

"I see..."

"...It's probably those girls' fault for the number of outbreak-natured storms occuring around the world. On top of that, the amount of eye-witness information is unusually high. Having their photos taken in American gossip magazine, it seems there's a little controversy whether it is an angel, UFO or even-"

"-Flying spaghetti monster?" I asked and she nodded. "Feh, who would believe it even exist?"

"Haruto..."

"Yeah, I got the sum of it. So these girls came to our world silently?"

There was no spacequake alarms when we encountered Berserk. Of course there's an alarm here on Arubi island. Hell, after the spacequake 30 years ago, the whole world planted that loud sirens.

"...No, it looks like the omen was confirmed. But, it happened far above in the skies of the Pacific Ocean."

"The Pacific Ocean's...sky?" Shido stared in wonder.

"...Yes. Both of the Berserk's Space Quake scale is A rank...it is an explosion incomparable to Tohka and the others. But for some reason most of it, was confirmed in the middle of the sky with nothing in it."

Spacequakes have a ranks? Like C, B, and something like that?

"Eh, then, why did those two come to this island..."

"..It's simple. They moved here, after appearing into this world from the sky. While both of them were locked in a grapple that was like a transporting cyclone, they moved a distance of a few hundred kilometers, in just a few minutes."

"Wha..."

"...It is a hurricane that has the intentions of causing trouble for the world. Although it shows precise intentions of attacking humans, it is not because they hate this world; it is because the after-math of the two of them just quarreling will leave, the forests, mountains, rivers and towns in devastation, they are whimsical berserkers."

While Reine saying that, she then hit the terminals enter key. When she did that, the image of a town wrecked into pieces appeared onto the screen.

Frowning at the screen, is a total destructions. Sure the Spirit accidentally did all this, but this...What if there's people on it?

"-Basically, they're dangerous and doesn't even wary about the whole goddamn city while they're dueling." I concluded as I put the teacup away.

"...The damage done by those girls is very serious. Adding on, having their figures being exposed to the public's attention, it is an annoyance to the organizations that wants to conceal the existence of Spirits. Due to that, Kaguya and Yuzuru are appointed as priority targets, to Ratatoskr and to the AST...However, there weren't many people that are able to get close to them so far."

"Let me guess, they're fast?"

"...Aah. Their movement speed and movement radius. There is no one that is able to chase them after they come over to this world. However it could be said that this is luck within luck, that you were able to encounter those two. It should be best if Bahamut is the one we are conquering right now."

"Bahamut? W-What do you mean?"

When Shido asked about it, Reine made a slow nod.

"...Comparing to Berserk's speed of wind, Bahamut could be the fastest Spirit in the world."

"Wha..."

"...It is because Bahamut is influenced with lightning. Her speed and agility is no match to Kaguya and Yuzuru. Although she only gave a minor damage to this world such as to the antennas and etc. She also didn't have any intensions of causing trouble to the people."

"Thunderstorms?"

"...Aah. That is one of her cases. With it, it makes her our second target. Until now, there are no signs or phenomenons caused by her. Speaking of that, we are in the situation where communications to Fraxinus are cut off and we can't get support from Ratatoskr. I cannot conduct a proper analysis, with only the equipment I have now. If we were to conduct the capture now, it would probably be much more risky than usual."

"-One of them are targeting me right now, and not Shido. This is going to be hard."

"...Indeed. Towards the extremely low encounter rate Berserk, this is a situation that cannot be wished for. If we were to let this chance get away, not joking, we might not be able to meet Kaguya and Yuzuru a second time again. That's why, I would like the seal to be performed before those girls change their minds. I will figure everything out."

"...Okay then. Without the help of the crews, this I might call 50% luck and fortune eh?" I said with small smirk. "They need to get closer to Shido, and when they catch his affection, Shido might wanna kiss both of them at the same time."

"Ki-Both of them! At the same time!?"

"...To be blunt, what Hana said was true." Reine said and my smirk fell.

"I was just joking..." I muttered. Shido thought for a moment as he bit his lower lip.

"I understand...I'll try."

After that reply, Reine nodded in confirmation and suggested us to hit the bed. And so we did, I immediately slumped on my futon and put my arms behind. Shido is on other futom beside me. It is probably 9 or 10 o'clock now. I stared at the ceiling, thinking...

"...Hey, Shido."

"What is it?"

"You do realized that one of them will disappear after one of them wins, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I see..."

As I gave a small reply, I slightly narrowed my eyes. What I wanted to talk wasn't about this one, but rather, about Spirits.

The Spirits are innocent, like Yoshino or Tohka. Then, there's Kurumi. After I saw the images before, the destructions caused by Kaguya and Yuzuru were...worse. They're only focusing on their duel. No matter where and what the environment is, they would quarrelling together.

What if there's innocent people involved in it and dies? I knew they accidentally did all the mess. But still...Kaguya and Yuzuru. Especially Kaguya, she, somehow remind-

"Achoo..."

I silently sneezed, ugh, I'm probably catch a cold. Damn it...Oh well, forget it, might as just go to sleep and relax.

* * *

 **Next Day. 18th of July. Tuesday.**

You know, after yesterday(which it felt like I woke up a seconds later), I could relaxed a little bit. Earning a good rest after an unexpected turn of events, performing a literal leap of faith, Reine's explanation, and et cetera. My mood became much more fine.

Until this morning when I woke up...

"Tch...what are you, two girls doing around here!?"

"Kuku...When someone gets a cold all they need to do is get warm, right? And Haruto, judging from the things I've heard, it looks like you love to share a bed with a girl after saving them from being molested."

-Basically, Kaguya and Yuzuru somehow managed to barged into our room. I was pretty sure I locked the door up, did they lockpick the entrance? More importantly, she's on top of me!

"Ha...Haaaaa!? W-Who told you that kind of thing!?"

"Am I wrong? My kinsman and her friends, said that you shared a bed with some cookie-girl..."

Again, whaaat? Dumbfounded, my mouth agaped like fish. Trying to process her words before in my brain. She said, kinsman? Who the hell is she? And cookie-girl, who is...

"God, damn girls and their rumors..." I muttered with sigh and put a palm on my forehead. "OK. Look, it was all, a bullshit...Okay? I-I haven't sleep with anyone and-..."

Just then, my mind was aimed to that memories where Maria and I were...and all that. My cheeks redden at that.

And then, I got pinned on my shoulders as Kaguya pushed me, made a sound "Ugu..." and her eyebrows were raised as if I did something wrong to her.

"I-I'm...no good?"

Oh screw me, that look, don't give me that kind of look, I-I can't...

"...Th-That isn't the...Aaah! Son of a...!?"

Sighing as I felt troubled, I put a double palm and covered my face.

"Uwaah!? What are you doing Yuzuru?"

"Confirming. Yuzuru can see you are sweating."

Taking a peek between my fingers and looked beside, Shido's also get pinned down by Yuzuru and suddenly...licked his neck!?

"Wh-Whawhawhawhawha what are you doing Yuzuruuuu!"

Not only his neck, Yuzuru proceeded by using her tongue and licked Shido's chest.

"Pointing out. Your body temperature will drop because of the vaporization if you leave the sweat alone. You have to hurry and wipe it."

"T-THAT'S NOT THE CASE HEREEEE!"

"...Kyaa-Mmph!?"

I immediately covered my mouth as somehow, maybe reflexively, let out a girlish scream I ever did in my whole life.

It was because Kaguya who's on top of me, not licking, but kissed and kinda bit my neck while caressing my chest.

"-Ka-Kaguya!? Don't! I've been harass- YOU'RE HARASSING ME, KAGUYA!"

"Kuku...What's the matter, Haruto? Isn't skin contact the best way to get warm?"

"-For Christ sake, I'm not cold! So keep your distance away from me, and- Aaaah!"

A loud moan came from my mouth, I can't bear the amount of pleasure she gave to me...But, this isn't the right frickin' time! I need to get outta here!

"WhaWha are you doing!?"

Suddenly Shido's troubled voice making Kaguya stopped and we looked at them beside, our eyes bulged out as soon as we turned.

Yuzuru was, well, unraveled the obi that was tying her yukata together. Shido even peeked at her captivating skin and matching underwear worn on top and bottom from the slit of the unraveled Yukata, our heartbeat accelerated.

By the word 'our', I mean me and Shido. Heck, all of the boys will react like this.

"Understood. Speaking of which, teacher said there is no meaning unless there is direct skin contact if it is warming up."

"What is with that super theory!?"

Even when Shido raised a scream-like voice, Yuzuru then entered the futon, took his trembling left arm and slid it into the middle of her Yukata.

"Huaa!? W-What are you squirming around for!"

"Ignore. It's okay that Kaguya does not know. It is an adult space inside the futon."

When Yuzuru said it, Kaguya grinding her teeth in frustation on top of me. She then placed her hands on her obi with vigor and-

"Don't look down on meeeee!"

-Completely removed her Yukata.

"Wha...!?"

Stuttered and my face gone tomato as I stared at her. First, she purged her obi more vigorously than Yuzuru, her Yukata got flipped up for an instant.

Second-

"Why the hell are you naked!?"

Yes! Even Yuzuru's wearing a bra and panties under her Yukata, but Kaguya right now! Not wearing anything, anything at all! Shit, this making me averted my gaze and closed my eyes.

"...! Shock. To go to that extent."

Yuzuru was also opening her eyes in wonder and shock. After looking at our reactions, Kaguya let out her voice while being confused.

"Eh? Aren't yukatas suppose to be something like this? Because what Tohka said was-"

"-Not like that you goddamn idiot! It's another way around!"

What she said kinsman all this time, is none other than Tohka!? Aah! Christ, Tohka you should have learn more about yukatas and more Japanese's stuffs. Seriously, you've been living here for almost like 3 or 4 months!

"Eh, eeei, I don't care anymore...!"

After an excited Kaguya shouted in desperation, she dove into my futon. Then took me just like what Yuzuru did, and used both her legs to entwine my body.

"W-Well...Haruto. Feel my hearing powers...! I am warmer than the likes of Yuzuru does to Shido!"

"Objection. Kaguya is the one who has the lonely breast, there should be less calorific value."

"Kh...!"

"Kuhaa...!"

Holding an urge to moan again, both of us are imprisoned inside our respective futon, I don't know about Shido's situation but, right now I've been pushed. The gentle feeling of Kaguya's skin clinging onto me, the feeling of her breath's coming to my ears, or the faint drifting smell of their sweat. I could even feel that her breast's touching my skin.

I don't think I couldn't endure it much longer...

"K-Kaguya! Wai- No, stop! Wh-What!?"

I even tried to drag myself away from the futon. But even so I did that, Kaguya kept pulling my yukata back.

"K-Kuku...Don't worry, Haruto. Can you feel it? Can you feel the power of warmness coming from me?"

"-All I can feel is that you're going to eat me! Alive! S-Stop this right now!"

All of sudden, Kaguya grabbed my obi and intents to strip me. Although she does it, it seems that Kaguya enforce herself to, as her cheeks reddened.

"Ka-Stop it! Stop!" I stuttered out loud as I pushed her head, blinding her.

"Shut up, Silence! You're making it hard to strip! Get your hands off my head!"

"-Just stop! I-I don't wanna be raped! I'm begging youuuuuuu!"

"Be quiet! I'm trying my best here!"

"I-Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? Sto-Stoooooooooppppp!"

Just then, Kaguya stopped and so do I after we heard some girl-like high-pitched scream coming from our side. Pulling away the futon, we saw Shido running and jumped out from the room.

For some reason, he's naked. After couple of sec as he fell...

""KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?""

Two scream echoed throughout the hotel.

 **Much Hours Later...**

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Hey."

"What is it...?"

"I'm sorry for everything, about laughing at you every time...It must've been hard."

"...Same here."

The second day of the school trip began with literal chaos. By mean chaos, we are depressed.

We, arrived at the Akaru coast located at the northern extremity of Arubi island. Crouching while grabbing their knees and gazing the ocean, are none other than Shido and me. If anyone is looking at us from behind, they could sense and see a deep depressed aura all around us, followed by a crow cawing and flying around us. There's even a feathers laying on our sides.

" _...Shin, Hana, it looks like Kaguya and Yuzuru finished changing their clothes. Are you two ready?_ " Reine announced through the earpiece. We took a deep breath and answering "yes" at the same time.

" _...Just as what I had explained yesterday, also I handed Incams to the both of them. They seem to have not tried sea swimming before, so I am thinking of giving them many instructions. Try to match up with it as much as possible._ "

We nodded slowly. ""Understood...""

" _...In order to avoid crossing our conversation and the advice I am going to give to the girls, I will be closing our communication line for now. Shin, try and communicate to both of them more...is that okay?_ "

I blinked and sighed before slowly stood. "Yeah, we got it. Shido, remember your first topic to give about girls?"

"Yes. I do, but honestly, it is a little uneasy though." Shido stood and made a bitter smile as he said it. "Put a compliment on their swimsuit..."

" _...That's right. Now then, mission start._ " Reine said and we nodded.

And thus, we heard steps on the sand from behind.

"Kuku...So you were hiding in a place like this huh, Haruto."

"Discover. Found you, Shido."

There's no mistake, it was characteristic tones. We slowly turned around. Kaguya and Yuzuru are standing there just as we had predicted. Kaguya's wearing a black bikini with white lace decorations and Yuzuru's opposite to that, wearing a bikini with white background decorated with black laces.

"O-Oh, both of you. It really fits you two. It's really beautiful."

"Yeah, no kiddin'. Gorgeous, signorina."

As we made a compliment to their swimsuit, Kaguya opened her eyes wide with a red face, surprised while Yuzuru blankly looked down at her outfit.

Actually, during we were depressed. Shido and I formed a plan, Kaguya's aftering me whilst Yuzuru's Shido. Now, in order to seal them, we need to balance the affections of both me and Shido to Kaguya and Yuzuru, so we need to make some compliment together.

If it doesn't work well...I couldn't say anything.

However in a sudden manner, Kaguya folded her arms together.

"Ku-Kukuku...isn't that right? But don't be mistaken. Clothes at this level, would just be overshadowed by my charm."

"Thanks. Thank you very much. Yuzuru is very happy."

Subsequently, Yuzuru made an obedient bow. Oh. It worked.

"...Hmm?"

"Confirmation. Yes."

And when we thought Kaguya and Yuzuru moved their eyebrows unexpectedly, both of them used their hands and poked their ears. Looking closely, I saw the same tipe of earpiece as us on the girls' ears.

"Kuku...I see, acknowledged."

"Roger. Understood."

Both of them nodded. While Shido made a bitter smile.

"Do you know what Reine-san gave to them?"

"Nah...I don't."

Before long, they separated their hands from the transmitter, and faced back to us.

"Oh Haruto. This Star Shine is quite unbearable, to me who has everlasting darkness placed inside my body. I allow you to apply the divine protection of the miasma on my body to repel the holy light."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Appeal. Shido. Please help apply on Yuzuru to prevent getting sunburn."

"Aah...I see."

We finally understood thanks to the translator: Yuzuru.

"Fu...Well then, I am counting on you. I am leaving my back to you."

"Request. Please."

Kaguya was saying something that doesn't fit for this kind of calm situation, handing over the sunblock lotion to me. Yuzuru's also handed the same lotion to Shido.

Where the heck they got this- You know what, I don't care anymore. Probably Reine gave these to them. Just nearby us, a resting space like area with parasols and leisure sheets were constructed. After severely mixing their sights together, both of them lay face down under the parasol shade.

Then unhooked their tops and, revealed their white backs to us.

Applying a lotion at a girl's back? I have never done that before. Neither even touched a girl...This is very troublesome. Feh, lucky me.

Thereupon, as expected whether or not they have gotten impatient, the girls touched the earpiece and whisper something.

"Oi, Haruto isn't getting hooked. Isn't this different from what you said?"

"Question. Is there something wrong?"

"..."

Shido and I slowly turned and gazed each other, thinking 'Oh, this is most likely Reine's plan! Oh my we're so goddamn lucky!'

No, it wasn't like that. We knew this plan but, is so nervous to do it.

""...Alright, we're going to apply it!""

After they nodded, I made a long relaxed sigh. However...

"Kuku...so Haruto, it might be something that I don't need to ask but, of course I am going to be the first to apply it on right?"

"Question. Shido. Are you going to apply sunblock on me first?"

"Eh...? No, that's..."

And when I tilted my head slightly, Kaguya suddenly grappled Yuzuru and rode on top of her after rolling Yuzuru, literally holding down Yuzuru with both of her hands and locking her legs.

"Haruto, now. Bestow me with the divine protection of the miasma." Kaguya raised her voice with victory.

"Careless. Ku..." Yuzuru leaked an anguished voice.

For some reasons and all, since they're in that kind of position while their tops were off, so Kaguya and Yuzuru's breast being pushed onto each other, is somehow oddly erotic. I'm honest, what can I say.

"H-Hurry up!"

"Hm? Ah, OK then..."

I folded my knees at the spot near her and took a good amount of lotion on my palms before, touching Kaguya's back. And then-

"Uh, fuaa...!"

While making a sweet voice unheard until now, Kaguya's whole body trembled. I reflexively drew back my hands and raised as if I'm surrendering.

"U-Uh...sorry. Was it cold?"

"I-It's okay. Hurry...up..."

"...Okaaay."

Responding to that, I put and moved my hands. Each time I does that, Kaguya will twist her body like it's ticklish while making, excessively sexy voices like "Aah..." or "Hnn...". Like that. It made my heart beating faster and faster every time she let out those voice.

I didn't hold back, she asked it anyways.

Yuzuru too who's being held down by Kaguya, let out an envious voice. She immediately moved her eyebrows and she then rotates her body.

"Return fire. Chance taken."

"Guh..."

This time Yuzuru becoming the one holding Kaguya down which I quickly raised my hands. Meanwhile, Kaguya who had switched postion, is breathing heavily.

"Appeal. Shido, hurry please give...Yuzuru too."

"Uh...!? O-Oh..."

I made a gesture, offering Shido to take my place while he put up lotion on his hands and started applying it onto Yuzuru's back.

"Twicth. U...Aah-ha..."

Just like Kaguya, her body trembled each time Shido moved his hands. His very nervous.

"E-Err..."

"Admi...ration, Shido, you have...very good skills."

"N-No fair! Next is mine!" Kaguya raised her voice as she switched position again. Acknowledged, I apply the lotion again, and again, she raise a lovely voice and shake her body.

"Retaliation...would not let you."

This time Yuzuru's the one who twisted her body and made Kaguya's back get attached to the leisure sheet. The lotion that is excessively applied is flowing onto the sheet.

"Why you, what are you doing...!"

But Kaguya don't wanna lose, she grabbed Yuzuru's hand and got back into a mount position. Yuzuru also don't wanna lose! She moved and changed Kaguya's position onto hers! And Kaguya does that again! And, and, and, and...!

-I'm getting too excited, am I?

Both of them finally lying down respectively on their stomach position on the sheet and glaring each other.

"Err, in this situation..."

"..Just go with the flow."

We nodded each other and put some amount of lotion again, clapped our hands like we were praying before applying the lotion again to the girls' back.

When we did that-

""-Uh, A-Aaaaaaaahhh!""

After the both of them raised a loud voice, they relaxed their hands and legs on the spot completely exhausted and started breathing heavily as if they were sprinting with full-speed.

"A-Are you okay, both of you...!" Shido asked while being confused. I just blinked and simply examined the sunblock lotion.

"...This from, being unwary of it..."

"Shudder...It's the fingers of gods...what an unthinkable wolfs."

"Hm, this lotion...Bless the Lord who made this secret weapon!"

Seemingly not aware of the situation, I raised the lotion up to the sky and somehow a sudden bright came from it. Shido was dumbfounded.

"Huh-...What?"

* * *

After all the lotion event before, you could say we're lucky bastards. No. We. Are. Not. Lucky. All of those anime harems back there, is feeling anguish you know. Too many girls, it'll ruin your lifes.

Anyways, Tohka and Origami suddenly stumbled upon us, well they were swimming before. Surprisingly, Origami was the one who taught Yuzuru about this morning and she called her 'Master Origami' whilst Tohka taught Kaguya. You all knew that already.

Taking up a small chat before Reine shows up, suggesting us to play volleyball.

"So, why did you suddenly show up?"

"...Aah. It's because the irregulars known as Tohka and Origami appearing has occured. So I had plan switched to plan B."

"Plan B huh."

"...Aah, by fighting together in the same team, from the unity of Shin and those girls, it's a plan where he increase his relationship."

"In the same team...I wonder will those two quietly team up together..." Shido muttered.

"...Well, I have an idea for that. Just look."

After having such conversation, we reached the magnificient beach volleyball court constructed on the beach.

"...Now then, let's decide on team separation. 3 people in one team. One of them will be the refree. Please pull a lot." Reine said as she took a tube-like object that was leaning against the pole.

Starting from Tohka, she pulled a rod that was inside it. Hm...I get it. There's no mistake that those lots are most probably set up so that Kaguya, Yuzuru and Shido would be in the same team.

"...Well, Shin and Hana too."

"Ah, yes."

"Uh-huh."

We pulled one of the remaining two respectively. And then we brought our eyes to the tip of the lot and...made a stupid look. That's because, it wasn't a symbol or a number, but a drawing of an overly exaggerated man. I got some-sort of cool guy, a sparkles around his face.

"...Well then, the people that pulled out Gregor, Jackson, and Spenser come over here, those who pulled Alexander, Abraham and Anthony, please go to the other side of the court. Whilst Johnny will be the refree."

"Reine, this one is who?"

"This is?"

Tohka and Origami showed their lots to Reine as if they're troubled.

"...Aah, this one is Gregor. That one is Spenser." She looked at the twins. "You two are Alexander and Abraham. Please go around to the other side."

"So...I'm Johnny?" I asked and Reine nodded.

I gazed back at the stick with half-lidded eyes. I'm Johnny. And I'm the only one who have the cool guy's face. Who the hell is Johnny anyways? Some mighty-morphin guy? Oh never mind, I don't wanna be in a crossfire anyways.

Team A...Kaguya, Yuzuru and Shido.

Team B...Tohka, Origami and Reine.

Refree...Me.

Theeen, the match started.

"Okay! Let's do it!" Tohka exclaimed cheerfully, released the service shot from the edge of the court at my right.

But...That ball easily penetrated the net and progressed like a bullet. Shido immediately moved his body towards the side. After the ball pierced to the spot where Shido was just now, it danced on the beach like a coma before finally stopping."

"Haruto! How many points was that!" Tohka asked and I took a board from nowhere again, written '0-0'.

"None."

"Muu, technical skill points were not added huh..."

"Feh, this isn't some video game where you can have superpowers, Tohka. What am I saying, you already have powers." I said. "And it was not a technical skill. This is a volleyball, not paintball."

"Kuku...not bad. It looks like I have to get serious too-"

"-Using a cheats or superpowers will be considered as disqualification!"

"Fuun, boring. Well whatever, next is our service right?" Kaguya said and I nodded in reply.

With that said, Kaguya stretched her hands towards the ball that was dug into the ground. And with an unexpected beautiful form, she shot the ball towards the opponent court.

Haa...well, let's just skip this okay?

 **Moments later...**

"Hiyaa!"

Tohka made another service, and yet again, grazed Shido's cheek like a bullet and hit the ground hard, creating a small crater.

"1 point to team Arkham, or Adam, or Amazon, or whatever you wanna call it..." I announced as I sucked some orange juice from my bottle cup, leaning while sitting as if I'm enjoying a good view.

You must be wondering, where the heck did I get the juice and the seat from? Well, it was literally just there, as if it was came down from the sky.

Tohka and Reine made a high five. Although Origami looked like she ignored it but, her hand was taken by Reine and was forced to participate.

"That was my territory no matter how much you think about. Don't do anything extra!"

"Objection. I thought that the simpleton Kaguya would not make it in time."

"Wh-What did you say you bastard!"

"Return fire. What is it?"

"O-Oi, both of you calm down..."

Nonchalantly sucking my juice, I saw Reine whispered something into Tohka and Origami's ear.

"-Hou, I get it now."

"...I will definitely get the promised thing later." Reine muttered and they both nodded. Then, arrogantly looked down at Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"Fuu, what? Kaguya and Yuzuru isn't that much of a big deal!" Tohka said. "Kaguya is a weak bug and Yuzuru is hopeless! Both of you joined together are useless!"

"A let down. To challenge me when you are at that level, you don't know your place. You-*suuuuuccccck*'s. *suucccckkk* should just *succccckkkkk*. It is suitable for loser's son of a bitch."

Hm? My juice's empty. Figures. Oh well, I didn't hear what Origami said but, I do think that was full of foul languages, only heard "bitch" on her last words.

""...!""

Towards those two's agitation, Kaguya and Yuzuru quietly narrowed their eyes.

"...Hey Yuzuru."

"Reply. Is there anything?"

"...Wanna do it?"

"Agree. Let's do it."

Both of them mixed their sights together with a glance. But having the next service, after Origami took the ball with her hands in an extremely calm manner, she shot it towards the corner of the court with a beautiful form. Literally, struck Shido's face as the ball bounced up to the sky.

"Yuzuru!"

"Reply. I know."

Yuzuru kneeled know on that spot and joined both her hands together and made her palm on her hands face upwards. Same time, with running Kaguya stepping on it with one leg, Yuzuru lightly threw Kaguya's body up to the sky.

"Wha...!"

"...!"

I could hear Tohka and Origami's gasp coming from their court. The next moment-

"Haaaaaaa!" Kaguya that had jumped high up in the sky, hit down the airborne ball, it pierced towards the enemy court like an attack from an arrow. Oooh, splendid attack and teamwork. I'll gave them that.

"Okay! Same point! Did you see that BASTARDS!"

In a manner as if she had forgotten her usual tone, Kaguya made a guts pose midair. And after landing and standing a high five with Yuzuru in an extremely natural way.

"Yahoooo!"

"Excited. Yahoo."

"Yaa! That was perfect Yuzuru. Byuun it went up Byuuun!"

"Positive. That was a magnificent attack. As expected from Kaguya."

"No,no, that was Yuzuru's-"

Aaand, both of them twitched their shoulders, and averted their eyes away.

"Fuun...don't get conceited you lowlife. Think of it as an honor to be stepped by my foot."

"Unpleasant. The smell has sticked onto my hands. It stinks. It smells like dried mackerel, natto and surstromming mixed together."

"I-It doesn't stink like that!"

They started quarreling as if they remembered. It wasn't a strange aspect at all. However, that isn't the matter anymore.

"Shido! Are you okay!?"

"Shido."

As I ran beside him and kneeled to check him up. Well, he's down, his head has smoke flying from it, hand's twicthing.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tohka asked in worry and I hummed for a moment.

"...Nah, he's alright. Just leave him alone, he's sleeping right now. Don't wanna bother him, right?"

Haa...I'm such a dick.

* * *

Several hours has passed. Maybe 3, I don't know. The sun's setting down, so I guess it's still 5 o'clock.

I'm alone here. Sitting and stretching my right leg, letting it to touch the cold water while my left hand is resting on my left knee plus gazing at the setting sun like this isn't such a bad idea. At least it kept my mind in peace and no annoyances after what happened hours ago with the Berserk twins. Feeh, wonder if Kaguya popped up behind me...

"Aaand...speak of the devil. "I muttered as I heard steps behind me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the others back at the hotel? You could've get caught you know."

"Kuku...I who holds the divine protection of the hurricane, that kind of matters have no meaning to me." Kaguya said in fake mocking tone. Whilst I snickered.

"Feh, well that might be true. I was just asking about the reason why're you here though..."

When I said that, as if she was taken back, Kaguya's face reddened.

"Aa-that's...Anyway, I am here for some matter, and I wanna have a talk with mongrel like you!" Kaguya raised her voice in embarrassment.

"Hoo? Do tell, I'd like to hear it. I hope it will be a confession of burning love eh?"

"W-What's up with that!?"

"Fehe, nothing, signora. I was just joking."

I released a low chuckle, low enough not wanting her to hear it. Kaguya grumbled with slight irritation.

"Hey Reine, is this your instruction?" I whispered.

" _...No, I haven't said anything._ "

"That's so?"

"Hey, don't ignore me." Kaguya called out and I raised my hands.

"I'm not ignoring you, how could I ignore some beast lady like you." I said with joking tone and I could tell that her eyes twitched. "By the way, are you gonna continue using that chuunibyou tone of yours?"

"Ah."

Kaguya immediately made up an "Oh no" face. She then made a cough and cleared her throat awkwardly and took a cool pose as I glanced over my left shoulder.

"Kuku...you have been deceived by my antics. I find you dancing on the palm of my hands, very humorous."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Feh..."

"Mu?"

"-Ahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha!"

As I couldn't hold my urge to laugh at her forced pose, Kaguya eyebrow twitched violently and made her lips go "buu" as if she felt annoyed. She really reminded me of Shido when we were at middle school.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"No,no-Ahaha! I-I'm just thinking, why would you force yourself like that!"

"I-I did not force myself! This is normal!"

"Aah, your tone is back, your tone is back~"

"Hah...!"

After I made Kaguya's face full of shock, she then made a sigh and I slowly stopped to laugh.

"...That's because, it's that. Since I am a Spirit. Aren't I like super powerful? Then there should be some dignity similiar to that, isn't something like that needed?"

"...Dunno." I replied. "Something like dignity if I have superpowers, I wouldn't care about it though..."

"Well isn't it obvious. Since I have a cool origin of birth and, I have a tragic circumstances prepared you know? Then I have to have a personality around that level." Kaguya said as I played my necklace using my finger.

"Well, depends on what you feel. If you're okay with it then it's okay. So, what's the matter?" I questioned and Kaguya nodded.

"It's kind of troublesome so I'm going to continue like this, right now me and Yuzuru, are having a battle for you and Shido right? So, it's about tomorrow's conclusion."

"I see...You're gonna tell me to confess and fall for you right?"

When I said that while still playing with my necklace, Kaguya took a step forward and stopped right beside me. Staring at the sun...

Next moment, something unexpected hit me...

"-Haruto. Tomorrow...Don't do anything."

Right at that time, I stopped playing with my necklace and stared blankly with wide eyes.

"..."

"Don't, heh." Kaguya shrugged her shoulders. "There isn't any point to worry about right? That's because, she is super cute. Although she's a little unsociable but, she's obedient, her breats are big, and she is like super moe-like character shaped from guys delusions? And what's more, if Shido fall for her, she would most likely give him lots of services and get close to you right? Well, after all we've been through and using you, I-"

"-Kaguya."

"Heh? What's wrong?"

"...You said the winner of this match, would become the Yamai's main personality right?"

"U-Un, I said that."

Kaguya nodded at my rather blank or dull voice. I continued.

"...You even said the loser, would be consumed by the winner and be erased from the existence, am I right?"

"Un, yeah."

"Then, why..."

When I said that while narrowing my eyes, Kaguya scratched her head while making a troubled smile.

"Un...Well even I don't want to disappear. But, more than that- I, want Yuzuru to live. I want her to see even more things, and go all out and have fun in this world."

"..."

"Rather, everything would have been solved if you had not barged in at that time. I was going to make a flashy clash and I will get downed and everything was supposed to end." She pointed her finger at me while saying that.

"Then, the first one to make Shido fall for Yuzuru, the winner is..."

"Aah, that? Well that, isn't it obvious Yuzuru is the cuter one. If it is this match, there should be no mistake that Yuzuru would win right?" Kaguya said. "I did not really ask for your opinion. All you have to do tomorrow is say 'I don't like you' to me. And Yuzuru would win, lovely lovely Yuzuru-tan, hahaha...If not, I will blast this island away together with all your friends."

Kaguya narrowed her eyes in the middle of her words and said it in a low voice.

"..."

Unknown to her when she was talking to me, I unintentionally tightly gripped my necklace, the sharpness of the wing's tip pierced my hand and drew some blood from it.

"Kuku...Well then, I'm off human. The exchange in that occasion was a blood pact. Know your body will be scorched by the Flame of purgatory Feegefoia franme right down to your medulla if you fail to keep the pact!" She said that, and Kaguya ran away.

But-

"What an idiot..."

"Eh...? What?"

Kaguya immediately stopped as I said that out loud, enough for her to hear it.

"I said, you're a complete idiot..." I muttered as I stood and glanced behind over my shoulder.

"W-What kind of insult was that!?"

"-An insult for a selfish person." I said in cold tone. "You're only thinking for yourself and not the others that you do care."

"What does that mean? Of what you just said, of course I-"

"-Do you want to leave her alone like that?"

"Heh?"

When I said that while turning around, she immediately got taken back by surprise. But shook her head.

"What's the matter with you, all of a sudden like that?! All I ask was to just don't do anything or say that you don't like me tomorrow and let Yuzuru win!" Kaguya snapped as she frowned and I just snickered out loud.

"Feh, I was right, you really are a selfish person..."

"Aah, mou! You're confusing me! What the hell is wrong with you!? You're acting like Yuzuru now! Just spit those words out or I will force it to you, mongrel!"

"-You really wanna hear about that? Feh, well, it's simple..."

"Simple what!?"

"-If you're gone...What about Yuzuru?"

Blue meets dark crimson, I looked straight at her as she let out a confuse voice.

"If Yuzuru wins this match, and you would disappear. Do you ever think about her after that? No? Feh...How pitiful." I said as I narrowed my eyes. Kaguya seemingly feel troubled as she looked down.

"That's...Well that's, Yuzuru, she wouldn't probably care about me! She always taunting me, looked down upon me, and even complaining about my breast! Y-Yuzuru also has Shido with her side, so-"

"-BULLSHIT!" I snapped. "Yuzuru's care about you, I could even tell that. Neither you didn't know it, or both of you are just hiding your true feelings towards each other. I seriously hate people acted like some jerkass bullshitters..."

When I said those words in cold tone, as if felt like she was crushed by the truth from my words, Kaguya widened her eyes at me, and stared down, feeling troubled once again.

All the words I spouted at her, wasn't a lies. Deep down and somehow, I understand them. Both of them do care to each others. When they seduced me and Shido, playing volleyball and such other things like that, I felt like they're hiding something and they don't wanna admit it.

And they don't want to be alone...

"...! I, Yuzuru, she doesn't..." Kaguya muttered as her bangs shadowed her eyes.

"..."

"W-WHAT DO YOU KNOW!? You don't know anything! Aah! Just what the hell are you thinking right now!? Why do you so care about me and Yuzuru anyways!? You are just a normal human!" She shouted as the winds around us gone wild.

Winds blowing hard on us, messing with my hair but I ignore it. Instead, I closed my eyes, not in surrender. But-

"-You're reminding me of someone I knew..."

"...Heh?"

As I said that loud enough for her to heard it. The air's stopped dancing, as Kaguya gave a surprised look.

Yes. Ever since I met Kaguya, she really reminds me of that girl. Although I still don't know about her face, Kaguya has her personality: childish and enthusiastic...

"Wha...What are you talking about? Aah, mouu...! You know what, I don't care anymore! Just mind your own business from now on, or I'll blow you and your friends away! You hear me!?" Kaguya said that as she ran off, leaving me alone.

"...Feh."

I let out a low snicker. She thinks that we would give up just like that? We will not give up, not until we find a way to help them and letting Shido to seal them, and to become their hopes...

* * *

 **08:21 PM.**

"So...she said that too to you huh?"

" _Yeah, Yuzuru wants me to ignore her and let Kaguya to win...If she does that tomorrow then, Yuzuru would...!_ "

Leaning on one of the tree in the woods while taking a call, I said with narrowed eyes and he replied with slight confused tone as if we don't know what to do anymore about this mess.

"I know. Kaguya requested me to do that too and giving Yuzuru a chance to win. Kaguya willingly to disappear so Yuzuru could enjoy this world more..."

" _Yuzuru wanted to make Kaguya to win this match, and even willingly to disappear too..._ "

I closed my eyes for a moment as Shido said it. I made a heavy sigh from my nostril and pushed myself from the tree.

"-We're gonna sort the things out eventually. There's still time until tomorrow so it would be best if we're thinking about some ways to save them without sacrificing anyone."

" _...I understand._ "

"Good. Later..."

I hung up the call and put it inside my pocket. There's only me on here, nobody else, trying to solve this problems while the criping sounds' on the woods.

"Tch...Aaaaah!"

Frustated, I punched the trunk behind me and gritted my teeth. I even twist my left fist, the splinters making it bleed slightly, but I just shrug the pain off.

What I am thinking right now, was to make a plan for Kaguya and Yuzuru...But I CAN'T think of anything else! Sacrificing one to save one, it is the easiest one, it's the only way I could think and nothing else! Nothing else is coming through my mind!

Several seconds have passed, the boiling frustation is still burning inside me as my bang's covering my eyes, I couldn't set it off. Clearly, I am awfully mad..

"...I don't know who you are, but I suggest you should get the fuck out of that bush." I muttered as I glanced to the left.

Seemingly to obey me, that person came out from the bushes. Been several minutes he was hiding there and seemed to watching me. But, every footsteps he took wasn't a regular human's steps.

When I narrowed my eyes at him and lowered my fist, he caught me in slight surprise. But to sums it up, that person isn't 'he', it's an 'it'. It shaped like human figure standing there with its fist thrusted into the ground. There's a wing behind it, some gold decoration and stuffs, has crooked hands and legs. One eye's glowing green.

"Who the hell are you? Hm, don't tell me those dumbasses sent some crap like you to do their jobs..." I muttered, more like threatening as I coldly narrowed my intimidating eyes.

"..."

"...Tch, silent type huh? Now THAT'S annoying..."

Seriously, did those AST finds out about my identity? If so, they could have just sent some guy here and capture me, not some frickin' crooked robot dude. That's a let down...

"Feh...I don't know if you can hear or understand my words, but I'm in some bad shit mood right now so leave me alone..." I calmly said with intimidating tone.

"..."

"...!"

Immediately, I dodged and rolled to the left as my instinct screamed. As if it trying to capture me, another one came from behind.

Oh, it brought its friend. How sweet, trying to capture me alive instead of killing me eh? Well, those laser blade and the gun on their equipment are such a waste...

When I got up, I heard a sound pf bushes coming out to the left, so there's 3 of them? No wait, there's another one coming from behind me. Not only that, some of them are dropping from the sky and landed roughly.

They're all surronded me as I glanced around nonchalantly. So I counted there are...15 of them. Hell, maybe 20, I don't know. Are those guys are so desperate to fight an one man army like me?

Usually people would feel scared, pissed their pants off or maybe feel confused, thinking what the hell is going on, who are these guys...

Well, my apologies but, I'm not one of those people.

"...Fehe, hehe, huhuhehehehehe...!"

Instead of quivering in fear like normal people would do, a low and deadly chuckle could be heard. I just calmly clapped my hands as the puppets are all around me.

"Hehe! Hoo...I suppose I should say thank you, for giving me such a toys to cut and lighten up my mood...! Aah, after all you're not a living being, you're just a bunch of scrap created for taking dirty shit orders from your higher-up, right?" I clapped my palms in front of my mouth and showed up a smile.

A childish smile, wanting to play with his toys...if they are alive, or feel anything. They should had to run away for their precious lives~~

Chuckling in slight glee, I slowly spreaded my arms as if taunting them.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" My smile fell down. "All of you...DANCE WITH ME!"

Responding to me, all of them lowered their posture all at once and leaped towards me. I could only smirk. They're not messing around eh? Good.

Then...

BAM!

 **BGM: Taste The Blood from DMC 3**

All of the toys that were seemed wanted to pin me down, have been threw away by my Territory while I'm donned into **Kuroshiki** with **Murasama** beside my waist.

But this time, my CR-Unit has more mechanical armor at the chest area save for my stomach, 3 slight spiky shoulders that pointed up, some armors on my arms and legs. All painted black, like my mood.

Oh, better yet, these mechanical armors were made of Vibraniums. God bless you, Maria.

Some of the dolls hit the trees, some of the rolled on the ground like a ragdolls. Feh, how pathetic!

I titled my head and cracked my neck, while letting a smile adorned on my face. Same time, two of them got up and charged down right at me. I merely unattached and blocked its strecthed claw-like hands.

"Hm?"

Something's wrong, the winds blowing hard on us and the clouds' swirling around. Don't tell me...

I made a small sigh and pulled the trigger, launching the katana to the toy that was trying to grab me from my right side. The pummel pierced through its body, to another one, another, again and again.

I spun my body around and throwing the toys away, accidentally hit its other companions. At the same time, the katana knocked and bounced from the doll's body from a distance, and flew while flipping up towards me. Which I raised my right hand up and caught it in nonchalant ways.

What a let-down. These scraps are all nothing, compared with the robots back at the VR-room...

Rolled my shoulders, I kicked the ground and pierced one toy right on its heart or core area. Reflexively and immediately, I quickly twist the katana around to the left and performing a 360 degree spin before crouching down, cutting the toys that was gonna surround me again. Their upper limbs slowly fell down.

"Huh?" I raised my brows and with no expression, I gazed at my crimson blade as it let out a certain spark.

No, but to be exact, there are so many balls with small wires around it. Each of it are impaled by my sword, even the cores are lining up.

"Hmm...Core kebab. Nice."

Saying that with smirk and rubbed my chin as I stood, I swung my sword behind and strikes its body with the cores. -Well, literally it got blown away due to the cores just exploded once it made impact.

Then, I proceeded by cutting down and cleanly severing all the toys. Arms. Legs. Heads. Even I made them a half puppet. Severed body parts are all laying on the ground. While doing all of that, I allowed a smirk adorned again on my face, and leaked out a small laughs or chuckles as if I'm enjoying this.

What am I saying, this is FUN!

Kicking away the doll in front of me, I proceeded by pierced another opponent on the left. While letting my sword impaled on its body, I flexed my left fingers and use the claw-like nails to impale an attacker's chest that was charging from the right side. After that, I slowly pulled its core, rather sadistically, you could say that.

Looking at the core with smirk, I pulled my katana behind and much to be expect, another core's sticking through the blade. I crushed the core on my left hand as I glanced beside at the remaining toys.

"...So who's next in line for a free shaving?" I said with dark humor as I crushed the core on my blade while resting the sword over my shoulders. I even stomped down its companion's head with my left foot mercilessly.

"..."

Hoo? Did some of them just take a step back? Fehaha! How hilarious is this!?

Just then, they bursted out a sparks from their bodies. From their heads and their bodies twisted.

"You're dancing for me? How sweet..." I said flatly as I lowered my sword.

" _-Haruto-kun, can you hear me?_ "

"Hm? Ah, Kannazuki? Loud and clear, the whole communication's disturbance were really troublesome and annoying..."

" _Aah, that's because the enemy's Territory was covering the whole area on the island where you are at right now. Did the Bandersnatch give you trouble?_ " Kannazuki said and I scoffed. Talking about Bander-whatever must be these dolls I'm facing at.

"Well no, instead I am having some fun...Say Kannazuki, can you tell Maria to bring me a package? She'll know what you mean."

" _Hm, understood._ "

I nodded in satisfaction, after that one of them leaped behind me. Despite its effort, something literally squashed it down from up top, parts scattering and flying pass behind me, I took a few step back.

"Right on time." I smirked and kicked the black metal box.

Once I did that, the box's sides opened and something like an object flew from it. Spreading my arms, I let the black object to hit both of my palms, then it unfolded and wrapping my hands, stopping right below my elbow.

It is a weapon, a black gauntlets that Maria had been working on. A blue lines glowing up from the sides. I flexed and clenched my hands while smiling in eagerness to test this thing for the first time.

"Alright **Beowulf** , so me what you got..."

I kicked the ground and intents to strike its chest. But once it made impact...

Nothing happened.

I blinked and blinked before retained my posture, staring at my left gauntlet. It's not working? Oh come on, I was gonna-

BOOOOOM...!

A loud explosion could be heard beside me. The toy got thrown away and hit the trees again and again.

"...Oh screw me," I grabbed a head beside me. "It works!"

As I crushed its head, I strike down the remaining opponents with my gauntlets. Each and everytime I hit them, I left a big hole on its chest, head, and any other parts.

This only happens within just a few seconds.

 **BGM End**

I let out a slight groan as I stretched my arms up to the sky and rolled my shoulders. Well, all around me are limbs, wires and such other things like that. The trees broken and even fell down behind me. I put my hands on my hip.

Feh, those Bandersnatch did not even managed to scratch or touched me. But, thanks to them, I was having a lot of fun cutting and severing their limbs though. They were so fragile.

"OK then...! Maria."

" _Yes, Haruto-san?_ "

"-Berserk's location. Where are they?"

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

The black clouds were being like torn in half, revealing the moon's shining beautifully. However, on those two black clouds, there are two figures floating.

"Shido...!? That just now, was that you?"

"Shock. Impossible. That was a tremendous amount of Reiryoku."

After both of them recognized Shido's figure at the coast there, both of them raised their eyebrows. Shido used [Sandalphon] like a walking stick, and while he's supported by Tohka.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru! I beg you...stop fighting!" Shido squeezed those words loudly.

"You, didn't you hear me? Me and Yuzuru, can only exist when one of us absorbs the other.

"Agree. That is right. Please do not bother us. Right now Yuzuru has to give a lesson to this blockhead Kaguya, until Kaguya understands she is an excellent Spirit."

"-We! Me and Haruto didn't plan to stop being the judge of your battle! We...will choose! The Spirit suitable for being the true Yamai! The one who should stay alive!"

"...What are you talking about? You are the only judge here even if you choose, it still will be Yuzuru. Furthermore, Haruto is not-"

"-I'm here!"

""...!""

When someone raised a voice, all of them turned their gaze to the side. A figure's walking nonchalantly as his hands on his pocket, allowing a small smile formed on his face.

"Haruto..."

"Yare, yare. Looks like, I'm late again eh?"

Shido exhaled at the name as Haruto arrived just in time. Stopping right beside his friend, he glanced down on the big sword on Shido's grip and narrowed his eyes. Thinking about how the hell Shido can use [Sandalphon]...

But he shruggs it off, put that matter on the side and faced the first problem in front of them.

"-Oi, Shido. It seems that we're in a pinch huh? Alright, you know the plan?"

"Heh...You read my mind."

Kaguya and Yuzuru were confused at their conversation. A plan? What kind of plan are they gonna use? To answer their question, Haruto and Shido stared back at them.

"Kaguya..."

"Yuzuru..."

""I choose you!""

Their voice echoed that has silence brought out when the wind stopped. Kaguya and Yuzuru stared at them for a while before released a big sigh together.

"...What's up with that. Are you joking with us?"

"Scorn. It's an answer below elementary school level. A guy with no decisiveness is disgraceful."

Both of them said in given up voice. But, the boys aren't joking around, they make no fun of them nor screwing with them. Haruto then, lifted his shoulders.

"Well, it's the least think we can think off! Both of you have so many good things like your cutenesses and your bodies, we can't help ourselves!"

"Wha..."

"..."

Kaguya's cheeks turned red while Yuzuru opened her eyes halfway.

"...Don't say it like you know about it! What can someone like you two-"

"We know! At the very least, we know something for each one of you, even faster than both of you did!" Shido cut out Kaguya's words.

"Question. And that is?"

Towards Yuzuru's question, Haruto and Shido stared at each other and nodded. Haruto lifted his mouth and shout.

"For Kaguya, the thought and feelings she has for Yuzuru, is much stronger than Yuzuru towards herself!"

"While for Yuzuru, she values Kaguya more preciously than Kaguya does to herself."

As if they're connected, Haruto and Shido spoke those words. The girls kept quiet, lost for words. Shido added more strength to his body and continue.

"-You two! You two have the right to select these choices for the future! Choose! First. Yuzuru absorbs Kaguya and becomes the true Yamai!"

"Second! Kaguya absorbs Yuzuru and becomes the true Yamai! Just like that!"

After both of them said it. Really, what kind of obvious question is that, they made such a face while opening their mouth.

"Isn't that obvious. The first one-"

"Reply. There is no need to think. Second-"

But, Shido and Haruto didn't hear their replies or just ignoring it and simultaneously-

"'Third! In exchange for the loss of your Spirit powers, both of you will live!""

""...!?""

The moment they said that, Kaguya and Yuzuru widened their eyes in shock.

"Huh...? What did you say?"

"Request. Just now, what did you..."

Shido coughed violently, Tohka turned her head in worry and Haruto caught him before he could even fell. Haruto was about let himself to continue this. But Shido raised a palm and couldn't afford to stop as he swallowed his saliva

"-We're sorry but, we've only been given three choices to choose from for a long time..."

"We can't allow to have it only be two choices! So, signorina! What choice will you choose!?"

"What...are you saying? That sort of thing, there is no way it's possible."

"Doubt. Yes. Yuzuru has not heard of that method before."

"-It's very trend now, you know! The third choice is always not logical at all but, we can help with that!"

Kaguya and Yuzuru, faced towards them with doubtful eyes. How could a normal humans can make them to continue living? It is absurd!

"We beg of you two! Please believe us! Only once is okay! Give us a chance to let you two live...!" Shido raised a shout.

"If it is a failure, then we don't mind if you do whatever you want with us! Kill us? Make us your slaves? It's all suit yourself! We don't care!" Haruto shouted.

"...What are you. Aren't you a humans? That kind of-"

Shido yelled. "Just now, did you forget who was the one that sliced your prided wind?"

"Uh..."

"Thought..."

Kaguya and Yuzuru lost their words, and looked at each other. Rather than finding the true motives of their words, they're confused of this sudden turn of events.

"That's why...Stop! Both of you don't need to fight with each other anymore...! Something like, one of you having to vanish, no longer-..."

In the middle of his words, Shido felt an intense drowsiness, and collapsed on the spot. [Sandalphon] fell on the sand, and turned into light particles before vanishing away.

"Shido!" Tohka let out a worried voice and shook his shoulder but no reply. Then, Haruto looked at Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"...So, what's your choice!? Kaguya! Didn't I already tell you? If you're gone, then what will happen to Yuzuru? Yuzuru too! What will happen to Kaguya if you're willingly to disappear? Shido and I know all along...Your feelings towards each other! You two needs to be together. Kaguya, Yuzuru...You don't want to be alone, right!?"

"..."

"..."

In the sky, Kaguya and Yuzuru then, stared at each other.

-Kaguya quietly opened her lips.

"...That's what they said. What do you think? Yuzuru."

"Distrust. It is impossible to think so. Even if that strike was really something from Haruto and Shido, Yuzuru has not heard about stealing the Spirit's power away before."

"That's true-...I think so too."

Beside Haruto, he knew that Shido tried to squeeze something our from his mouth. So, he put a hand on Shido's shoulder.

"Don't worry. Everything's going as we planned." He reasurred towards Shido.

He don't know but, Haruto seemingly could just know that the plan's working. At first, the girls were going to a fight again as Kaguya made a stance with her lance, while Yuzuru does it with her pendulum. Nearby them, the wind started to blow again.

But...

"...Hey, Yuzuru."

"Reply. What is it?"

"This is persistently just a talk. And if talk, a possibility talk. If by any chance what Haruto and Shido said are true then, what do you think?"

"Petition. Would you give Yuzuru the time limit to think?"

"Okay. Only 3 seconds."

"..."

"Alright, the end. So?"

"Reply. I think...it's very wonderful."

"...Fuun. You're unexpectedly quite a romanticist."

"Discouraged. Then what about Kaguya?"

"...Coincidently, me too."

"Question. If both of us live then, what does Kaguya want to do?"

"Me? Let's see...Ah, the thing Tohka said. I might want to try eating that Kinako bread. It seems like its super delicious."

"Agree. It does sound delicious."

Then they talk and talk...It is a very light talk. Unlike the rough talk they did, this is a gentle one. They were talking about going to school, about going to cafe after that, and many more about the world.

Listening to them, Haruto remembered his memories about when he first encountered Shido and Kotori. It was a conversation like this these too but, the topic was really different from Kaguya and Yuzuru.

Haruto smiled at that one and let out a small chuckle on his breath.

At the end of the conversation, both of them were silent for a while. Inside the sound of wind, the one that restarted the talk is Kaguya.

"...Hey, Yuzuru."

"Reply. What is it?"

"Sorry, I told a lie...!"

Large drops of tears spilled out from Kaguya's eyes.

"I don't want, to die..." Together with sobbing, she continue to talk. "I want to live...I, I want to be with Yuzuru more."

"Rep..."

The next thing, on Yuzuru's cheeks, a straight of tears flowed.

"Yuzuru...too. Yuzuru doesn't want to disappear. Yuzuru wants to live with Kaguya."

"Yuzuru..."

"Kaguya."

Both of them mixed their sights. But, there's something wrong. Between them, Haruto narrowed his eyes to get a clear look. Over there is a floating giant black warship with smoke coming out from its rear. Seems to be let out a giant sound of a motor from far away, roared further aboved the sky from Kaguya and Yuzuru.

Inside [Arbatel]'s bridge, the screams of the crew member's dyed in uneasiness, echoed throughtout. Well, let's just say, they are in a big freaking mess during the air fight with [Fraxinus].

"Captain! It will be dangerous if we lower the altitude any further than this! In the state where Invinsible isn't used, there might be a chance the residents will notice-!"

"Silence!"

But Paddington, who's sitting on the captain seat, silenced them in one roar. He glared at the two girls being shown on the screen. Just now, just before the communication was cut off, and according to Ellen, that is the Berserk.

"The fire is extinguished in the Control room right?! Make all the remaining Bandersnatch's in the ship takeoff! We have to capture Berserk, Princess and **Sephiroth** no matter what!"

"B-But-"

"Just do it!"

Due to Paddington's shout, the crew skipped a beat and hit the console while grinding his teeth.

"-What is that?"

"Agree. Yuzuru wish it could read the mood."

Kaguya and Yuzuru looked at the giant cluster of metal up in the sky while letting out a rather unhappy voices.

What can they say, that big metal just ruined the happy moment!

Then the hatch installed at the rear of the warship opened, coming out from there separately, dolls packed with various weapons on its back and limbs fell down from there.

Oh, that's nice! New toys! But sadly...I couldn't play with them anymore I think. That was what in Haruto's mind as he smiled bitterly.

"Hey, Yuzuru."

"Suggestion. Kaguya."

Their voiced perfectly overlapped. After Kaguya and Yuzuru suddenly opened their eyes in shock, they looked at each other's face.

And then, coming from both sides, "fufu" such a voice leaked out.

"Wanna do it?"

"Agree. Let's do it."

After they made a small nod, Kaguya held out her left hand, while Yuzuru does it with her right hand. Perfectly joined them together. When they did that, both of their Astral Dress and Angel shined in brightly and the wing growing out of Yuzuru's left shoulder joined together, and formed a bow-like shape.

Next, Yuzuru's pendulum became the bowstring and connected the wings together from one side to another. Kaguya's Lance became the arrow and was nocked on the bow.

This time, Kaguya using her right hand while Yuzuru using her left. With the hands wrapped in the Astral Dress, their left and right hand pulled the bowstring at the same time. The bow's pointed towards the warship.

And then.

""[Raphael], El Kanaph!""

Both of them, released their hands at the same time, and that giant arrow was shot high up to the sky. In an instant, a wind pressure that could not even be compared. Even Haruto could feel it's touching his skin.

In a span of an instant, some of the Bandersnatch and that giant warship got pierced by [Raphael]'s arrow, and due to it being wrapped in wind pressure, the interiors were messed up and destroyed, the night sky dyed red together with the sound of a giant explosion.

Clap! Clap!

"Hm...Nice fireworks"

Meanwhile, Haruto is just...clapping his hands and whistled.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

"Feh, that was some show you brought to us, Kaguya, Yuzuru."

"Kuku...it's because of our intense hurricane. Something like that would only be like a garbage."

"Agree. Yuzuru and Kaguya's wind is the strongest."

After both of them said that, they bumped their fist and smile at each other.

To be precise, our location are in the woods. After the whole show things are over, Kaguya and Yuzuru wanted to lend us. Well, they wanted to seal their own powers and Shido was kinda nervous to do that, Tohka was rather unhappy.

"...Haruto, Shido. Well, how'd I put this, thank you. In many ways."

"Thanks. Thanks to Haruto and Shido, Yuzuru and Kaguya's fighting ended."

"No, that's..." Shido made a wry smile, possibly got taken away by their gentleness.

"Geez, don't be such a nervous guy, Shido."

"S-Shut up..."

Snickered, I lightly elbowed his side and he countered and I does that again and again. Meanwhile, Kaguya and Yuzuru made an eye signal to each other, and fixed their sights at us.

"That's why, well, it's something boring but, we thought of giving you a gift."

"Petition. Haruto. Please close your eyes."

"Hm? Me?"

I raised my eyebrows and stared at Shido who responded as he shrugged his shoulders. Then, I blinked and obeying their orders.

When I did that-

"!?"

Coming from left and right. My cheeks have some soft feeling, at the same time, I was surprised.

They gave me a kiss on both of my cheeks.

Soon, they pulled back. I just blinked and blinked in slight daze before rubbed my hair in slight nervous manner.

"O-Oh, thank you, I guess." I said before I thought at something as I stared behind Shido with smirk. He tilted his head in confuse.

"Say, girls. Come here for a sec..."

When I said that with a gesture of my hand, Kaguya and Yuzuru leaned forwards and I whispered something on their ears, they nodded and nodded in confirmation.

"-Understand?"

"K-Kuku...it'll be done."

"Confirm. We understood."

Kaguya and Yuzuru both nodded once again as they said it, and I merely walked behind Shido.

"OK, Shido! I'm gonna close your eyes for a while!" I said while closing his eyes with my hands and of course he freaked out.

"W-What are you doing, Haruto!?"

"Just be quiet, they're gonna give you something special."

"Wha...?"

Just then, Shido felt a soft feeling coming from his lip's right and left.

Yes. Kaguya and Yuzuru are giving Shido a kiss on his lip at the same time. Finished, I released my hands from his closed eyes.

"Wha, you two, what are you-..."

"T-That's why I said it before. It's an exchange gifts. Though Haruto requested it, it's the first kiss of two super beauties, Yuzuru and me you know? You dancing in joy is still okay, but that reaction is still nice than Haruto."

"Apology. Was it a bother?"

"Huh? What the hell was that? You two did great, especially on Shido."

Kaguya folded her arms while her face is red, and Yuzuru hangs her head down apologetically.

And-

"Wha..."

"Surprise. This is-"

Kaguya and Yuzuru let out a voice filled with panic. That's because, both of their straightjackets and chains that were covering their body turned into light particles and disappeared.

"Uh, ukyaaaaaaaa!?"

"Panic. Pervert..."

Both of them covered their chest, and squat down on that spot. Shido return a follow in panic while I put my palms on my lip and gasped dramatically.

"Oh no, I never thought this was gonna happen! Shido, what did you just do?"

"A-Ah, c-calm down both of you! Actually, in order to seal the Reiryoku(Spirit's power), that was an important-"

"Shido? There was something glowing but, what happened?"

"*gaaasp* Oh no! Tohka's here!"

I let out another fake gasp, making the situation worse, Tohka who was supposed to be waiting behind, brought her face out. And then, after suddenly realized, she widened her eyes in shock and her face turned red.

To make it more worst, I pointed my thumb at Shido beside me.

"Shi-Shido!? Wha, whawhawhat were you doing!?"

"N-No, you're wrong! I didn't-"

"Shido suddenly stripped off my clothes..."

"Shedding tears. Yuzuru can't become a bride anymore."

"-I'm the witness here!"

Coming from our back, becoming the final blow, Kaguya and Yuzuru's cover fire entered plus my special attack combined. Tohka's cheeks turned even redder, she glared at Shido.

"Shidooooooooooo!"

"Wai-wait! Rig-Right now my body is...uh, a-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!?"

"Damn it! I wish I brought a cameraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Shido's bitter shout echoed throughout the forest night, followed by my desperate yell.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

Somehow, managing to get her consciousness back, Ellen who has crawled out from under the Bandersnatch shouted but, she could only hear noise coming from the other side of the Incam.

"..."

Ellen clicked her tongue inside her mouth, and distorted her shoulders. [Arbatel] is probably 8 out of 9 defeated. Just before, the Bandersnatch have stopped functioning all at once.

And thus seconds later, Ellen shook her shoulders lightly. It was because she heard some kind of sound coming from the Incam.

"Is this the [Arbatel]? How's the situation-"

However, the communication partner she predicted was someone different. A giggle she heard before was shaking Ellen's eardrum.

" _Fufu...Judging by that state, it looks like the plan failed. Isn't this quite rare for someone like you._ "

"-Ike. I'm very sorry. Everything is my responsibility."

Yeah. That voice's belonged to none other than Isaac Westcott. Naturally, her mind did not think that way. It was the fault of that incompetent fool who went overboard with the powerful toy he was given and...the devilish female school students.

Westcott made a laugh once more as if he looked through Ellen's thoughts.

" _So, how about Princess?_ "

"...I'm sorry. I failed in capturing her."

" _Was she a Spirit?_ "

"Eh? Y-Yes, I have confirmed that. There is no mistake. Yatogami Tohka is the Spirit-"

" _-What about **Sephiroth**?_ "

"...Failed."

When Westcott suddenly asked about her that, Ellen's shoulders shook up and bit her lower lip. She could that Westcott was...disappointed. As he made a sigh.

It looks like letting 30 Bandersnatch wouldn't be enough to capture this secondary target. Ellen regrets her choice at that one. If she was there, she can take **Sephiroth** in any seconds.

" _Fu...What a disappointment. But just knowing that you properly identified Princess, it would be a significant meaning. Good job. Return to base._ "

"..."

" _Dissatisfied?_ "

"No such thing. Only...There is one question I want to ask."

" _Houu, What is it?_ "

Ellen quietly opened her lips.

"-Something like a human able to control the Spirit's power, do you think it exists?"

Seemingly understanding Ellen's question, Westcott only made a small giggle.

* * *

 **?**

The sound of her hear beating was awfully loud.

Kotori made a small wry smile while making shoe noises in the wide corridor. Although Kotori's the only one in this wide space but...as expected, she's probably a little nervous. Even though she came to such a place many times already, but she can't get use to it.

Kotori is in her usual crimson military uniform but, she did not place the jacket on her shoulders no, she is properly wearing it in the sleeves with the shirt buttoned into place. Plus, she isn't eating any candy in her mouth.

After Kotori stopped in front of the door, she took a deep breath.

Then, lightly knocked on it.

"Itsuka Kotori, has arrived."

"Enter."

"Yes"

After she replied shortly, she opened the door and entered the room. The inside of the room looked like a library. The four sides of the room are covered with bookshelves and have leather covered books stored on it. She does not know the full details of it. That is normal, since the books that are opened on the desk didn't only have letters written on it but rather in exchange, it had Braille lined up in it.

And in the deepest part of the room, that man is there.

"It's been a long time, Commander Itsuka."

While saying that, he turned his chair around and turned his face towards Kotori. He has an almost white beard and hair, and sweet-looking eyes. His age should be around 50 years and above. His age alone is somewhat not enough to call him an old man but, he feels like a good-natured old man.

Rounds chairman, Elliot Woodman.

He is Ratatoskr Machinery's founder and Kotori's benefactor.

"It has been a long time, sir Woodman."

Kotori gathered her heels together and made a beautiful bow.

"It looks like you have been quite amazing lately. The others from the round table were shocked.

"That's because being shocked is part of their job."

When Kotori said that, Woodman made a laugh pleasantly.

"Well, don't say that. They are they, and are capable people needed for Ratatoskr. More importantly, Commander Itsuka, I heard you used [Camael], have you been taken care of yourself."

"Yes. Sorry to have made you worry."

"No. I think I should be the one apologizing to make you do something that reckless."

After he said that, he stroked his beard while continuing to talk in a quiet tone.

"...By the way, I received a report just now."

"Report?"

"Aah. It would appears [Fraxinus] has been attacked by an airship which is thought to belongs to DEM Company."

Kotori nodded. "I heard. But, Kannazuki is in the ship. So there shouldn't be a problem."

"I guess you're right...putting it in another way, the problems are the other one."

"And, what do you mean?"

When Kotori asked, Woodman showed slight hesitation before saying it out.

"...It would seems, Ryousuke has brought an attentions to DEM, and your brother has manifested an Angel."

"...!"

Hearing those words, Kotori twitched her eyebrows. She drank down her saliva, and placed her hands on her chest as if to suppress the hearbeat that has turned wild, she rearranged her breathing before replying.

"I, see. Already..."

"Ahh. Most likely, sealing your Reiryoku again was the trigger and letting Ryousuke to do his own actions, that probably makes him notorious. Did Ryousuke shows any sign of oddity?"

"...No, not yet."

She unintentionally clenched her teeth. Probably noticing Kotori's state, Woodman distorted his face apologetically.

"...If anything happens, we might be urged to deal with it appropriately. If not, the Spirits that have their Reiryoku sealed away would, again bring forth disaster. Or worse has yet to come."

"Acknowledged..."

When Kotori quietly closed her eyes partly, Woodman released his voice as if he is groaning.

"...I'm sorry to have pushed such a detestable role to you."

"No, there is no choice...from now on, if the worst case happened."

And then, Kotori made a small nod before releasing her words...

 _"-I will kill Haruto and Shido..."_

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Aaaaand there! Yamai's arc finished in one way!**

 **Phew~! Man, I'm beat! Honestly, I wanted to make parts on this arc but, I kinda got driven by excitement to write this before so I just make it in one way.**

 **Heh, did everyone feel sorry for Haruto annoyed by Kaguya? Nah, I'm not, he deserved it. It's called Karma. LOLs. XD**

 **Somehow, I was got trapped in the middle of the conversation between Kaguya and Haruto, it was seriously hard sometimes, even I almost put them into OOC. O_o B** **ut, I managed to get through all that! High-five!**

 **Aha! If you guys' hard to imagine Haruto's new CR-Unit. It was originally from Raiden's second cyborg suit without the skeletal jaw part of course. And the eyepatch.**

 **You guys liked my ideas about the gauntlets: Beowulf? I know, the name was taken from Beowulf from DMC 3. It's just so badass.**

 **Plus, this chapter shows some Haruto's other side, it was on the fight with Bandersnatch. It was a curb-stomp battle! He thinks those dolls were just a toy for Haruto play! Well, literally because he's in a veeery bad mood and wanted to lighten it up. But, I think he overdid it...**

 **Everyone thinks Haruto is strong. Oooh no, sure he is strong, but not strong enough to beat a higher level Ellen. If she was the one who fought Haruto, 100% chance he will lose.**

 **Oooh, what's this? The conversation between Kotori and Elliot, and most importantly, Haruto is...involved!? Ok, Ok, calm down. I know, so many questions right? Well, it would possibly revealed on some chapters.**

 **And Ta-da! Another fact about the Lightning Spirit, Bahamut! It is saying that lightning is faster than wind, so currently she is the most fastest Spirit ever. Although she rarely made spacequakes, she likes to travel around with thunderstorms!**

 **Ok then, last question. Since the next chapter is about Miku-Miku, could you suggest me what am I going to do with Haruto? Well, since I have two ideas now. If you know what I mean...**

 **You could PM or review to me now, or later!**

 **OK then, see ya in the next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15: Symphony or Sympathy Part I

**Wait...That reviewer, Dante? Yes, it's the name I taken from DMC sir. O_O**

 **Disclaimer: Chapter 14**

* * *

 **Symphony or Sympathy?**

 **Part I**

 **Haruto's POV**

Summer break has ended and it became the 8th of September. There is an event happening in the afternoon, which had still not escaped from the summer break.

There's a bizarre atmosphere around the gymnasium of Raizen high school.

"One year ago...We learned many things."

My classmate, what's her name again? Ai...Yamabuki Ai standing on stage, is clenching her fist while squeezing her voice out to the mike. Incidentally, taking some sorta 'At ease' posture of a bodyguard or an imperial guard from somewhere, Ai's best friends, Hazakura Mai and Fujibakama Mii are standing at both of her sides, holding the Raizen high school flag up on her left and right. Together, with the bizarre vigor Ai put into her state, it's like someone's declaring a war.

By the way, I called them the trio gossipers. Literally.

"The meaning of a bitter experience, the humiliation of a defeat...The cold feeling of the ground when made to grovel on the floor." Ai said with detest, swinging her fist, and nimbly raised her face. "Well then, gentlemen. The pitiful army of defeated gentlemen. I want to ask all of you. Are we still experiencing the feeling of bitterness? Are we still groveling on the ground? Are we still stuck sunk in defeat...!?"

She slammed her fist on the podium. The microphone's audio feedback echoed around nearby.

"No! NO WAY! Those guys have committed a grave mistake; they have given us time to sharpen out fangs of revenge! Our dearest time of fulfillment has come! Let there be glory to Raizen! Let there be honor to Raizen! With a strike with all our strength, we will bite their throats to a thousand pieces!"

""OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhh!""

The same time she swung her fist upwards, the students crowded in the gymnasium raised their voices all at once. That was very loud.

"Haha...They're so full of energy."

Meanwhile, Shido cracked a wet smile while gazing at his classmate giving a speech stage.

"Shido, what on earth is Ai saying? Is she trying to start a war somewhere...?"

A doubtful voice came from beside him. It was Yatogami Tohka, saying that with very bewildered expression. Well, that's normal for her. A person with no prior knowledge about this situation just now, there's no doubt that she'll confused about it. No matter how much one looks at Ai, she looks like a war hero or a lecturer giving her own seminar.

"It's because this month is the Tenou festival."

"Tenou festival? What's that?"

"Yeah. Well, an easy way to say, it's like a super big school festival."

When Shido finished to explain that, Tohka's eyes sparkled.

"School festival...Ooh, I've seen that before in the TV. It's a dream-like festival with food vendors lined up in the school! I see. We're going to do a school festival! That's, I think it's good!" Tohka said, and after making a ecstatic expression for a while, she once again twisted her head. "Nu...? So, why do we need this kind of meeting for the school festival?"

"Aah, the Tenou festival is a little different from other school festivals. It's a combination school festival with the ten high schools inside Tenguu city." Shido said.

"Ten schools...combination?" Tohka opened her eyes in surprise and Shido nodded.

Well, let me explain this for you. Tenguu city, the place where we're living now is actually a reconstructed area of the northern part of Kantou region, from the Tokyo metropolitan area which suffered devastating damage by a south-east disaster 30 years ago. Right now for sure, using it as a test city with state of the art technology, they planned to make it suitable for humans to live in, but during the time they started the reconstruction, probably thanks to the threat of a spacequake having not faded, there was an unbalanced time where the numbers of citizens was very small, compared to the completion of areas or institution in the region.

It was the time when the union festival called the Tenou festival came in to practice. At first, it was a festival planned together by the schools in the underpopulated area, but right now it's a great event done in the Tenguu square's giant exhibition hall, with it being reserved for three whole days.

For Tenguu city, it couldn't just let the Tenguu festival that has grown to such a big event end, and it seems to have presently approved it. That's because there would be event covering entering the TV station every year, and due to the many tourists from outside the city, there was a considerable number of middle school students determining the school of their choice after looking at the Tenou Festival. The Tenou festival's high school festival producing continuous economical results was also true.

Even so, the event that was at first an idea beginning with famous school joining together and making the school festival livelier, started to gain a different meaning because of the many schools joining in.

Which means-

"This year! This time! And for sure, our Raizen will obtain the Laurels of Kings!" Ai shouted from the stage and the other students responded again.

Yeah. The Tenou festival has voting categories such as the stage division, exhibition division, and refreshment booth division to pick the best school, and the school that is deemed to be the best, will be crowned king for the year after this.

"Kuku...I see. I now know the reason why Ai and the others were so excited!"

"Convinced. If that is the reason, then we can't lose."

When Shido already explained everything to Tohka, two voices came from behind him as he looked over.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru...Why are you here?" Shido asked, a bit dumbfounded.

Yes. They're the Yamai sisters, Kaguya and Yuzuru whom Shido had sealed during the month before. They transferred to different classroom beside us, 2nd Year class 3. At first they had planned to be transferred to our class, but since unlike Tohka who's mental state would become unstable if she's separated from Shido, both of their mental states are stable as long as they're together. Which that's relief us...

"Fuu, nonetheless, as long as the Yamai sisters are here, Raizen's victory will not be shaken."

"Agreed. Yuzuru and Kaguya's combination is the strongest. We are invincible to any opponent that comes."

"Kuku, so that's the case? That's because, anything can be perfectly accomplished if Yuzuru goes."

"Affirmative. And Kaguya who is more perfect than Yuzuru is there too. There is no reason to lose."

"Iyaafufu...Why you~, what~, it's itchy Yuzuru. Tsun Tsun."

"Smile. Kaguya too. Tsun Tsun."

Saying such things, they showed a happy smile while poking each other's second arm. Looking at both of them like that, Shido cracked a powerless smile. Who on earth would believe that just around two months ago, these two sisters dragged an entire region into their big fight?

"I see...which means there will be a lot of food shops, right?" Tohka muttered with understanding nod.

"...Aah, well, that's right."

When Shido said that while smiling wryly, Tohka pat her chin while the breath coming out her nose becomes rough. At that time, she remembered something.

Or rather, someone...

"Nu, Shido? Where's Haruto?"

"...Eh? Well, about that, he's-"

Same time as Shido wanted to said those words out, Ai once again raised her hand up.

"And now! For the special event of this destined meeting, I present to you our most beloved guardian, the white knight of Raizen high school himself, Ryousukeeeee...HARUTO!"

After Ai saying that, she gestured behind with her hand whilst Mai and Mii does the same. As I nonchalantly walked outta backstage, a light shining from above me. The trio stepped backwards as I reached the podium, following that, a silence atmosphere flooded the gymnasium. As if like press conference, I cleared my throat and grabbed the mike.

""...""

"...Uh, hi."

""KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa!""

At the moment I leaked that single word out, the students raised their voices out. Most of them are girls' cheering.

I made a silent sigh and tried to smile. On the contrary, I didn't ask for this, the teachers requested it. They said if I join the stage, I could give them a lot more spirits to the students for this festival and all things like that.

Reasons why the teachers chose me to gave a speech, well, they heard rumors about me, saving a certain cookie-girl and no- I don't slept with her after that. And then, other students, mostly girls believed such things told by that girl and I became much more famous than before at school due to my eyes and always giving a not-so-friendly glare, plus my scores during examination. I didn't care about that much, surprisingly I got a higher rank. But I still couldn't catch up with Origami. I don't care about it anyways.

Ever since I saved the girl, rumors spreading about being me a hero, guardian, white knight and blablabla.

Well, nonetheless, I've been chosen and...let's put an effort on this, it's showtime!

"Haruto...?" Tohka tilted her head.

"OK! Since the festival is coming, and honestly, I have properly received all your feelings. So with that...!" I raised my voice more energetically to raise their spirit as the speakers echoed the room.

"I have three words for you all...'DON'T GIVE UP!'. Show them those filthy scums what we're made of! You hear me!? We are the Raizen!"

""OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhh!""

They energetically raised a voice once again while applauding as I punched the air with my fist.

Wow, it worked? I was just being blunt. I guess my normal speech did the trigger, even they cheered the name "Raizen" and "Raizen" all over again. Just then, Ai came and gave me paper. It looks like an announcement, about our Student Council President. Oh, this is bad.

I then tapped the mike to give a signal to silenced them.

"Hear ye, hear ye! I have just got a very bad news, a small member of friends under Student Council President Kirisaki, have fallen half-way in good-will to our cause. So! I want to invite comrades that are willing to succeed our honorable President's, and the gang's ideals. If there such a person, raise your hand up and name yourself, maggots!"

""...""

As I asked that with high voice with my palm raised up. Another silence followed by a sound of cricket, then not long after, a student standing in front of me raised up her hand.

"Errr, Ryousuke-sama, what do you mean by that?" She questioned such thing and I blinked and blinked before lowering my hand with impassive face.

"...To put it simply, since the President and the members collapsed because of the stress and work load, we have no choice but to choose a substitute. Is there anyone or anybody willing to be in the executive committee for the Tenou festival?" I explained all that using monotonous voice, and stoically. Gone with all that energy shout. "Well, all you have to do in sit down during the meeting, since most of the work has been done you know? It's a very cozy committee meeting...no lies."

For some reason, I felt like my phrases in the second half turned into an invitation for a part-time recruitment for a black organization. The spirits of the students that were going wild just now, suddenly gone. Everyone's averting their gaze, trying not to make any contact with me as if I could cut them in half. Yeah, riiight.

Moments later, I rubbed my hair and made a sharp sigh.

"Seriously guys, I'm not pushing you around. We need some help to win this festival war. If we lose this fight, who knows what would happen to our school's fame? It would bring our name down, y'know..." I said with tired tone while I can see Shido, Tohka even Origami's there shouting and playing around with their...pinky fingers?

"I got one!" Tonomachi shouted while raising his hands up as I resting my chin on my fist.

"Yes Tonomachi?"

"I nominate Itsuka Shido-kun as the Tenou festival executive member!"

"Wha...!?"

Shido opened his eyes wide at his friend's sudden betrayal.

"To-Tonomachi you bastard! What are you say- Ouchouchouchouch!?" He voiced his objection but he was interrupted because of the strong winch coming from his left and right beside. I silently snickered.

"Agreed! I'm counting on you, Itsuka-kun!"

"Agreed! Itsuka is the only one we can entrust our will with!"

"Agreed! Get worked to death and sent to the hospital, damn it!"

"Oi, the last guy, your real motive came out!?"

Even when Shido shouted, the male student who shows no sympathy to him didn't take back the last part. I sighed and knocked the wooden podium.

"Silence! Silence!" I stopped their riots. In an instant, everyone thought that I was just calming everyone down but...

"Itsuka Shido."

"Y-Yes...?"

"I have made my judge, I have properly obtained everyone's voices. 2nd Year Group 4 Itsuka Shido due to the large number of people who have agreed with the nomination. I, as the name of the guardian and white knight of Raizen high school, hereby sentence you..."

Shido swallowed his saliva and shaking his head side by side while everyone's been praying to Shido, not to spare him but instead, for his demise. But I clearly ignored that as I showed a slight smirk.

"...Death by work hard. May God (don't) have mercy on your soul!"

"Wai-What's up with that last-!"

BAM!

As if using a wooden hammer, I knocked my fist loudly once again after I declared his sentence. He tried to object but-

""OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhh!""

He's voice was swallowed by my sound and the large cheer that could shook the gymnasium. I leaked out a low evil chuckle as I saw his poor expression.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

In the suite room of the top floor in the Imperial hotel located at the west side of Tenguu city, Isaac Westcott sat down while sighing. He raised his chin while slightly flicking the tip of his dark ash blonde hair, and further narrowed his eyes which looked like sharpened blades.

Right now, he's looking at a bundle of documents bound together with a clip. He distorted the side of his lips while shifting his sights to his left.

"-I see. Not only the AAA rank Spirit Princess and **Sephiroth** but also a boy who can use the Spirit's power. Those three going to the same school, is certainly quite interesting."

"Yes."

The one that was on hold there is the girl that created those documents.

Ellen M Mathers. DEM industries prided, humanity's strongest Wizard.

"What's more, Ratatoskr's airship appeared at that spot."

Ratatoskr. That name has a deep connection with Westcott and Ellen. Using peaceful means to contain the spacequake outbreak, and providing protection to the main cause; the Spirits. It is an organization that held the ideal that spat out random words that could only be spat out while drinking sake.

Westcott couldn't hold back his smile and placed his hands on his mouth.

"Kuku, I wonder why, I am a little happy. Those greenhorns, to think they outwitted me."

"I wonder if that is so. I can only feel discomfort." Ellen replied without leaving a gap in between. Finding Ellen quite weird, Westcott used the hand that was placed on his mouth, and covered his face before...laughing.

Probably not satisfied with Westcott's reaction, Ellen did not change her expression, and looked at Westcott with a slight stern expression. After Westcott swung his hand around as if to apologize, he talked.

"So, how is that side going?"

"Smoothly. Ten personnel under Adeptus 3 have been assigned to the executive team starting today."

"Enough."

He nodded, satisfied. In order for this to be forced through, several bribes would be needed, but...well that was probably trivial. It's true though, establishing a new system or organization is the better and efficient way to move his Wizards around. But it required large sums of funds and time. In order to use military weapons in public, this is the most reliable and quickest way to do it.

"Itsuka...Shido." He lowered his sights at the documents once more and read out the name written on it. At that moment, Westcott exaggeratedly shrugged his shoulders.

"But so, the most important photo is not here. This is unlike you."

Yes. There are several pictures of Yatogami Tohka and Ryousuke Haruto taken from a distance attached on the documents but, there's none for this Shido boy.

"I didn't think any other document other than the Spirit and **Sephiroth** were needed. I will get it ready immediately." Ellen said.

"No, it's okay. Instead, I want to meet the real him soon, and...the descendant of our priceless Ryousuke. What a pleasant surprise, he is becoming more and more like his mother."

When Westcott said that as he read the document about a certain boy named Ryousuke Haruto, or DEM identifies him as a long lost target, **Sephiroth**. About how he destroyed the Bandersnatch's team that was sent down by [Arbatel] from the last footage recorded by one of those dolls. When Westcott reads it, he feels very proud on that boy. He knew that **Sephiroth** destroys, almost for his own personal matters.

Like that night after mentioning the fallen Wizard's name, Ellen's left hand slightly twitched and made a small sigh while frowning a bit.

"Understood. Without fail."

"Aah, I'm expecting it."

After Westcott said that, he threw the documents onto the table and stood up from the sofa.

"-Oh yeah, one more thing." He slowly walked over Ellen, placed his hands on her shoulders. "If, Ratatoskr is involved with them...then don't we should give them a grand welcome?"

"A welcome?"

"Aah, that's correct. A big welcome grand enough to give those arrogant pacifists a good punch in the head and a wake up call."

After saying that, Westcott leaked out a chuckle.

* * *

 **Haruto's POV  
**

It is 17:30 and the sun had completely set. Shido and I are walking on the dim road, completely exhausted. Well, he is. Not me.

"I-I'm tired..."

"Fehehe, sorry. I was planning it to be a joke."

"You always saying that..."

I leaked out another light chuckle at Shido's anguish. In the end, he unable to oppose some of the mayhem, was officially appointed as the Tenou's festival executive committee and halfway through was forced to take over the work. Well, literally due of me. I could had still prevented it, but...I can't help myself. As to condemn myself, I helped him all the way.

Starting from choosing the set-up for the booths, because after dividing and distributing the budget to each matters, he also had to cram all types of other info together in one go. Thanks to all that, his mental exhaustion is much more serious than his physical fatigue.

"I see, if someone are to deal with amount of information, no wonder their stomach would hurt." I muttered while lightly swinging the grocery bag on my left hand and my school bag on my right hand.

"What are you saying?" Shido raised a brow beside me as he has his own luggage.

"Nothing. I was just wondering the higher workers at the companies managed to do this out. Some of them...Hm?"

And, at that point we stopped our legs. In front of us, we saw a small human shape there. Putting on a straw hat with wide visors, and wrapped in a lightly colored one piece, there's a petite girl. Having beautiful blue eyes and the rabbit puppet worn on her left hand. It would seems that she's looking at the poster pasted on the wall. With complete interest, she opened her big eyes even wider.

""Yoshino?""

"...!"

When we simultaneously called her, Yoshino. She twitched her shoulders in surprise and turned her sights at us.

"Ah...Haruto-san, Shido, san." She said it with a soft voice.

"Oooh, Found ya~" Whilst the puppet, Yoshinon spoke in a high-pitched voice.

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly in a place like this? It's already this late..." Shido muttered and I elbowed his stomach while smirking slyly.

"Feh, maybe she's waiting for a date with you, or better me."

"Uuh..."

"Ah, err...I, went to Shido-san's house just now, but...Shido-san was late and Kotori-san was getting worried...so...I went to Haruto-san's house, but..." Yoshino muttered with usual shy voice. Hm, it looks like she wanted to check on Shido here.

Shido scratched his head. "I see. But it's already dark. The two of you coming out alone isn't a good idea."

"He's right. Watch out for the Boogeymen, you already watched those cartoons with me, right?"

When we said that, Yoshino lowered her shoulders apologetically.

"Ah, auu..."

"Don't get angry please~. Yoshino didn't have any bad intentions~. She was worried about Old man and Shido-kun, you know~~" Yoshinon stated and I smiled.

"We're not angry, we're also worrying about you guys too. But, nonetheless, thanks, Yoshino." I said with gentle tone.

Unlike with the others nor my friends, I kinda gentle and soft to kids below my age, they are quite cute honestly. However, despite I did that, they still couldn't feel safe towards me y'know. Because of eyes issues.

"Y-Yes...!"

After saying that, Yoshino made a big nod. Shido then, made an 'o' face as if he remembered something.

"You haven't had dinner yet right? It's going to be quite late so, come over and eat."

"Yes...thank you very much. And, err, there is one thing I want to ask but..." Yoshino then slowly used her index's finger and pointed at the poster. "This is...What...?"

"Hm? Oh, that's the Tenou festival. It's fun. Say, why don't Yoshino and Yoshinon come too?" I suggested and Yoshino widened her eyes wide as if she's surprised.

"! I-Is that...okay...?"

Shido nodded. "Of course. Since my school is also displaying a lot of things, come over and play."

"Ara~Good for you, Yoshino."

"U-Un...!"

Yoshinon poked Yoshino's cheek. And Yoshino consented happily.

Then-

"!?" We gone tensed as there's a loud siren echoing on our ears. The spacequake alarm inside the city rang. I tapped the earpiece on my eat to give a signal towards [Fraxinus].

" _Yeah, we noticed that. Her location is near at the plaza at Tatsunami station, we are going to send you both there in no time._ " Kotori said.

"Oh, thank you. You upgraded the teleportation device huh?"

" _Yep, Maria did that. Just like you asked. Haa..._ "

Kotori made a troubled sigh after saying that. Well, it was all on me. I was the one who asked them to do that, since the teleportation could only work for one people. I reasoned them that it'll be troublesome and annoying, if the location is too far.

* * *

"Kuh..."

Shido unintentionally frown his face. The same time with a weird levitating feeling like riding a high speed elevator wrapping his body, the scenery being shown in his view has changed from a gloomy building interior to the streets at night. Yoshino who was with us before has evacuated with Tohka inside [Fraxinus].

The place Shido went down to is, a plaza placed in front of the Tatsunami station located at the west side of Tenguu city.

"Wait...Haruto?" He called on daze as Shido looked around the area but, there's no signs of me until-

"Oof! ...Oww..."

"Eh?"

I groaned on the ground behind Shido. Holy hell, I felt like I was falling down from 2 stories tall and then got quickly pulled back again. The back of my head is sour due some pain and my vision is hazy.

"O-Oi, are you alright?" Shido asked as he helped me up. I nonchalantly shook my head.

"Meh...I've been through worse than this. But seriously, I think I might puke..." I muttered while bent my body forwardly and grasped my knees, trying to endure the burning senses in my stomach.

" _Looks like you reached the spot already, I'm sure the teleportation were working smooth right?_ "

"Yea-No, it wasn't...! You didn't tell me that it was still in process..."

" _What?_ _You never asked._ "

As Kotori snickered. I could possibly tell that red-head is so amused looking at my sick condition right now, I inhaled and exhaled again and again until I can get rid off the dizziness.

"OK...OK, I'm good, I'm good...L-Let's go!" I mumbled while dragging my legs forward and running.

" _The other way on your south._ "

"Right!"

I quickly skidded the ground and twisted my body as I blurted that, and almost stumbled but I could regain my balance. Calmly walked passed Shido as I patted his shoulder gesturing him to catch up with me. We continued to ran on the illuminated street, and there's a colorful leaflets and fans with pictures printed on it. There's probably a live concert or an event taken on this place.

"Kotori, where's the Spirit's reading!?"

" _Please wait for a sec, we are getting a precise coordinate right-_ "

"Wait...you hear that?"

And on that instant when I was saying that, I held out a palm, gesturing my friend to stop and looked to side as Shido's twitched his brows in surprise. Beside us, coming from the Tenguu arena, we could hear something coming from there.

"This is...a song?" Shido muttered and I simply nodded.

Yeah. We could only a little because the walls are blocking but, there is no mistake.

-Someone's singing...

It can't be. After the spacequake alarm rang, everyone including the audiences was evacuating to the shelters. I thought at first that this singer is utterly mad and continued singing alone at the stage. But, on the second thought.

"Spirit huh..."

That can be right. There's no possible way that a person mad enough to continue their activities if the alarm occurred.

I pushed open the door in full caution while Shido followed from behind, half dumbfounded. Then, we walked forward until we could see the view of the stage. In the middle of the arena. Most likely the actors or staff members evacuated the area after leaving the stage's equipment on, inside the dark hall, only a risen stage that looks like a watchtower, showered with light coming from several stage light located from the bottom.

Right on the middle. There's a girl standing there wearing a dazzling dress that's sewn with light particles, echoing her voice inside the arena. The song is composed with words I haven't heard before, it is like a quiet tone similar to a lullaby. The performance isn't done with a music instrument. But rather, It's a vocal solo completely with nothing else involved.

"..."

Somehow, I felt a weird or maybe hallucinating feelings when her voice entered my eardrums, I leaked out a slight groan and shook my head.

" _Don't tell me...that's Diva!?_ " Kotori's voice echoed on our ear as Shido seems to got back his consciousness.

"Diva...her codename?" I asked and I inhaled some air to regain some focus.

" _Yes...It's a Spirit that has only been confirmed appearing once around half a year ago. Although her existence has been tentatively recorded in the database, almost all of the detailed information regarding her character and nature to her abilities and Angel equivalent to zero. Please try to be careful enough while approaching her._ " Kotori advised and we nodded.

"I'll wait and watch you from here. If the situation goes south, I'm ready to take action."

"I-I get it."

When Shido made a reply to me as I took a seat and put my hand on my head and leaned, he made a step forward. However, a dry sound echoed throughout the area. It would seems he kicked away an empty can that was left on the floor. The girl probably noticed the sound as she suddenly stopped singing.

"Smoooth..." I rolled my eyes as Shido stared back at me with wry smile.

"-Araa?" She spilled out a slow-like voice.

" _Idiot, what are you doing?_ "

"Sorry...It was dark on my foot..."

After the girl crept her sights as if to look around the arena from above the stage, it is only then she speaks.

"Was there an audience here~? I thought there was no one here just now-"

She let out a kind and carefree voice. It would seem, since the audience seats is dark, our figure can't be found nor seen by her.

"Where are you-? I am also starting to get tired of being alone. Would you like to have a talk if it is okay with you?" She said again, her carefree voice was echoed around us.

I'd be relief if she's harmless and won't attack us mercilessly due to something irritating her or else like that. If she would attack my friend, I think I won't hesitate to fight her...No, I don't have to be hesitate. These Spirits are dangerous and not like what I expected months ago after Kurumi's arrival. I need to be ready at all time.

Just when I was in thought, Shido's already up to that stage. The crew's also helping Shido with the choices and again, number 3 was...Forget it. It would seems that Shido was muttering something to Kotori as the girl noticed him and we heard Kannazuki's scream? Nah, probably Kotori does something bad to him. He'll be fine.

"Aah, you would go through the trouble to come up here? Good evening, I am-..."

And thus the moment the Spirit who turned her body while making a smile looked at Shido, she perfectly stopped her body movement and words.

"Eh...?"

" _Shido. What are you doing?_ "

Shido was taken back for an instant but, he can't let the silence prolong any further. Shido made a cough before opening his mouth.

"Hey, good evening. I didn't plan on eavesdropping but, the singing was so beautiful so-"

But, midway in Shido's sentence. Coming from the incam, a loud alarm sounded.

" _Th-This is...the affection level, at bad mood, the mental state- all types of parameters are quickly dropping! Shido, you didn't unzip your lower half right!?_ " Kotori shouted and panicking a bit.

"Wha, I didn't!"

" _We have no choice, let's try another choice. Use 1! Praise her for her appearance!_ "

But then, *PII!* *PII!*

" _The affection level fell even more! She's in the area where she can't feel any unpleasant feeling from Shido-kun!_ "

"Wha-What did you say!?"

Next after the emergency alarm buzzer, we could hear Kotori and the crew's panicking voices. I only inhaled some air and stood up, slowly walking towards the stage while heavily exhaling from my nostril.

"E-Err.."

Even when Shido tried talking to her, she showed no response at all like she's in a frozen state. She started to curve her body while sucking a large amount of air and made a glare towards Shido. Quietly and slowly, I raised my left hand from my pocket and the next moment-

"WAH!"

SNAP!

The girl released a loud voice and I snapped my finger. At the same time, Shido was attacked by shockwave, towards his chest, stomach and both of his limbs. He was sure that he could blown away from that, or maybe fell down from the stage.

But, what he didn't expect when he looked around.

"...! Te-Territory...!?"

Yes. Managing to concentrate on one point, I can able to create a crimson dome around him before the blast could touch him. Of course, it sure took some of my stamina and I got a slight headache but, I'm enduring it. I can tell that Kotori is relieved.

"Eh, why did you survive? Why didn't you fall off? Why didn't you die? Please disappear from this stage, this world, this probability space-time as soon as possible."

"Heh? W-What did you say just now?"

"Why are you talking to me? Would you stop, it's disgusting. Please don't let out your voice. Please don't let your spit come out. Please don't breathe. Don't you know, you; you're polluting the surrounding atmosphere by just being here? Don't you understand that?"

"..."

Shido who's still inside my Territory, felt a rather uneasy as that girl he just met spatted out an incredible amount of discomfort, enough to make him think of such stupid thing even in such a dangerous situation.

"Err, y-you were-"

"-Then why you don't just shut up?"

Coming from behind him was a voice that Shido always know off, I calmly walked and stopped right in front of him. The girl furrowed her brows even further.

"Another one?"

"-Oh please no more talk, signora. Don't you know that your rather peaceful words given to this guy behind me can turned yourself into an old hag?" I snarled while smirking.

"...! What did you-!?"

"-Like I said, I suggest you should shut your damn filthy mouth or I'll cut off your tongue and give it to the dog, or maybe I should simply sew off your mouth and leaving yourself wailing like a bitch while crying for my mercy. Aah, I have an idea, why don't you just try it right now? See if I care about it..."

As I countered while narrowing my eyes at her and showed a slight cold smirk, with some boiling rage. Why am I mad? Well, because she's trying to kill my best friend, and spilled those bitch's words at Shido. So yeah, I currently am pissed and not the same person that Shido always knew. Speaking about him, I cancelled my Territory while still opened his eyes wide at my pleasant sadistic languages.

The girl, of course, felt offended of my words too. Her hands trembling and glared at me, trying to ignore the feeling of dread I gave to her. I could see it from her eyes, she can't lie to me.

And- at that moment.

""...!""

An explosion occurred right at the arena's ceiling on top of us. The giant lighting equipment's installed on the ceiling broke and caved in.

"U-Uwah...!?"

"?"

"..."

A slight tremor was transmitted. When I looked up, I unconsciously clicked my tongue out loud as I saw several people covered in mechanical armors on the outside.

"AST...!" Shido put fear on his voice and shouted.

Yeah, those dumbasses entered the arena through the hole, because of the wide area around us their CR-Unit could work. Completely surrounding the stage we are on right now and several Wizards made a stance with their weapons while activating it.

It is a little odd, it's true that there's nothing different in the AST. However, for some reason there are a lot of unseen before westerns included inside of the group.

It's part of them huh...

" _Shido, Haruto! There's no choice, retreat for now!_ " Kotori said and I quietly gave a small reply of confirmation.

"Well, well~!"

We turned our gaze at Diva. Completely changed from just now, she's there joining her hands together while her eyes' sparkling.

"Isn't this nice~Isn't this wonderful~. Yes it is, speaking of audiences, this is the way! Aah, let me see, especially-"

The next moment, behind one member of the AST, Diva appeared behind Origami without a sound. She placed her hands over Origami's shoulder over-familiarly, and brought her mouth close to Origami's ear like a close and affectionate lover.

"Aah...nice, it's nice~. Nee~don't you want to hear my singing~?"

"...!"

Origami immediately shakes her shoulder and swings her laser blade.

"Ahhn, so mean."

Diva avoided her attack while letting out a sweet voice. Origami looks very injured from that reaction. In attempt to pursuit, she made several slashes with her blade to Diva. But, all of the attacks are obstructed by an invisible wall just before it reaches Diva.

"This won't end. Step aside-"

And, when we thought the redhead girl floating far away in the opposite side of the stage said that, she stopped her words after her eyes looked towards us.

"That's..."

And after she showed a posture of exchanging a few words with her comrade through the transmitter, she activated her thruster and moved towards us for some reasons instead of the Spirit. For an instant, I slowly made my stance by skidding my right foot a little bit wider to the side in order to protect Shido, as to be expected, she pulled out a giant stun rod off her waist and, head towards me. I positioned my left hand beside of my waist and ready to change.

But, just before the red haired girl closed on me. Origami appeared in front of us. Feeling it was very weird, I slightly raised a brow and tilted my head, it would seems like she threw Diva aside and flew over Origami's laser blade clashed with that woman's weapon, scattering sparks violently.

"Arara? What are you doing?"

"That is my line. They are not a Spirit. What were you planning to do?"

"You don't have right to know. It's from the higher-ups. Get away from there."

"...I can't agree with that. Give an explanation until I understand."

"What a hard headed person."

Once again, the woman swings her weapon. Origami also swings her laser blade in order to retaliate. An impact that couldn't be compared to just now is spread around the surroundings. The next moment, our view's blackout and...returned back to the gloomy ship's interior.

* * *

 **Next Day. 9th of September.  
**

The second day after encountering the Spirit Diva. After school, the tsundere asked me to come to the airship, and which I did. But, she didn't tell me to wait for Shido until he finished with his meeting while accompanied by Tohka and Origami.

Hell, I waited for more like 2 frickin' hours. To get rid off my boredness, I'm spending my time at VR room, reading a novel and sitting on a sofa. On the white room here, there's only me and Maria.

For a while, I made a sigh and rubbed my forehead before yawning loudly, feeling bored.

"-Maria, I'm feeling kinda dull. Can you make something that I could throw at?" I said as a ball appeared in front of me, which I merely grasped it.

" _And, what's this 'something' you would like me to create, Haruto-san?_ " Her voice echoed throughout the room while I'm lightly tossed the ball.

"Uh...a random person, with the face replaces with...red bullseye's mark."

" _Distance?_ "

"Anywhere you like."

As I leaned my body backwards, a figure can be seen away from where I'm sitting as the light dimmed away, maybe 100 meters or so. Revealing like some sorta mannequin, wearing regular clothes and face replaced by a red round mark. Aiming the ball at the mark, I closed my left eye, narrowing the other one and sheepishly stuck out my tongue a bit. Then, I threw the ball and it pierced the dot mark as the mannequin fell.

"-Score?" I said with satisfy smirk.

" _23._ "

"...What's up with that? Did I do something wrong?"

" _You were using your Territory._ "

"Oh, come on. Nobody can throw something that far!" I whined at Maria, and stood up. "You don't believe me? Then alright, redo all that."

As if the time's turning back, the guy completely stood and regained his posture from before, and the ball flew back towards me. I grasped and aiming at the mark again before throwing it without some enhancement. And much to be expected, the ball fell down in the middle of the area between us.

"See that? It's impossible." I made a dry smile while throwing a way the book, quickly vanishing into light.

" _..._ "

"Hm? Why the silent?"

" _...Haruto-san, was it true that you got seduced two months ago?_ " Maria said with usual monotonous tone, and I reflexively coughed out loud.

"...Wha-? How can you...Who told you that?"

" _The analysis officer,_ " Maria said. "Murasame Reine-san."

"...!"

Seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Maria suddenly popped in front of me like a certain ghost. Of course I got freaked out a little as I stood in place while my eyes widened like a saucers. I blinked and blinked before shaking my head side to side.

"Maria..."

"Yes?"

"Don't. Ever. Do that again...I mean, seriously, could you just showed up like some normal people y'know? Like entering someone's house and say 'hi!' like that, or apologizing before you punch someone right in their faces or even chopping them into a hamburgers."

"..."

Maria is just staring at me without saying anything, and doesn't even blink or flinch. Towards an unknown fear as if she could bite me in any seconds, I swallowed my saliva down to my throat.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, I-I'm really sorry. She, uhm, one of the Berserk Spirit was doing this, because she wanted to be a winner of their duel. Turns out, she was lying or something like that. A-And I...had, no, choice?"

"..."

"...P-Please don't keep staring at me like that, It's very uncomfortable, so..."

"..."

"A-Aah..."

What should I do, what should I do!? I bet right now, s-she's mad at me! But wait, why's she angry at me anyway? She and I are just friends, who were didn't know about love and...Don't tell me. Is she jealous?

"Maria...-chan? I-I know what you feeling right now, and...I can take responsible, s-so tell me what you want...?" I stuttered and all of a sudden after I said that, she raised her right palm and touched my cheek. "Wh-What are you doing?"

I got tensed and currently my whole body is slightly trembling, feeling scared right now. I don't know what she's gonna do to me, she's caressing my cheek but, I hope it's not something horrible...or rather, I wish something good will happen to me.

...Am I talking like a pervert now? Nah, never mind. Boys will be boys.

Minutes later after she caressed me, I've got something unexpected happening to me-

"...I see now."

"Huh?"

"The feeling you're sensing right now, fear isn't it? I could sense whole of your body turned cold and it's trembling. It is a feeling different from nervousness...I understand now, thank you for your cooperation, Haruto-san." Maria pondered as she put her finger on her chin.

"...Riiight. Prego, madonna. Prego...And let me guess, horror movies?" I asked with dull tone and she only nodded. "How many, if I may ask?"

"All of them."

"All of-Wha? Titles?"

"...Scream, The Shining, Cabin in the Woods, Evil Dead, Poltergeist, Paranormal Activity, Audition, Resident Evil, Dead Rising, AntiChrist, The Human-"

"-STOP! S-STOP!"

I raised out a palm in front of her, stopping Maria from spouting that last words which she just closed her mouth and blinked in wonder and innocently. After that, I placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Maria, listen to me very carefully: Now, I want you to delete all of that movie and throw those trashes onto your...recycle bin, I mean get rid of it, everything from your memories and just that, okay?"

"Nn."

Maria responded with a nod and I sighed in relief.

Oh, thank God she would listen to me, I won't let such a pure innocent little girl to be tainted. Have you guys' been wondering. Yes, I watched those shitty movies just for some shit challenges by watching those in the middle of the night. Alone in my room.

The last two are just...a bit disgusting for me. And for you guys or girls out there, don't watch it. Just don't. It'll make you insomnia or worse. You've been warned. But, if you brave enough to watch those. Well, I won't judge you...

I coughed loudly and released my grasps. "Ah, aside that, did you manage to broke in on our favorite guest?"

When I asked that, Maria only nodded in response before turned and raised her palm. Multiple big blue screens showed up and on that images shows some information of what I want.

"I managed to stole some of the information before they could detected me, I'm sorry that I can't retrieved the full info." Maria said and I held up a palm.

"No, it's fine, I think this is enough for me. Thank you, Maria." I smiled before turned towards the screens as I rubbed my palms together.

OK. Let's see what we got here. Hm...Documents, Weapons, Technology, and some shitty files from DEM.

"There's no details nor info about Ryousuke Touki..."

Yes. When Kotori told me that this company was the one responsible for the capturing me, Shido and Tohka that day during the school trip. Not surprising, Ellen Mathers, is involved and she's a Wizard. A robotic dolls that can use CR-Units. And what's more they also received an attack by a giant airship called [Arbatel].

The culprit was DEM, Deus Ex Machina industries. A large company, I know that, I just don't care about their fame and all. To me, they're just some "company".

And about Shido can used Tohka's Angel, Maria explained it to me that he can manifest an Angel because of the Spirit's Reiryoku is sealed within him and the second time when Shido sealed Kotori was the trigger. But...

"Hm?"

Then, my eyes dotted at the "Adeptus" word covered by other screens. So I simply swiped the blue images away and uses other hand, closing my left hand as the screen I wanted became a small size like a newspaper. Which I grabbed the edges of the image like newspaper. Literally!

I glanced one by one at the words here while using my finger to scroll down, there are; Adeptus 1 to 12. What is this? Some sort of codename or a rank, perhaps.

Narrowing my eyes, I scroll even down further while speed reading. My guess was right, it's a rank for the Wizards in DEM. The most powerful one, is always the number one. So, I tapped it and it shows the name: "Ellen Mira Mathers" below her rank's name.

"The strongest huh?" I muttered.

"That is correct. Ellen Mira Mathers has also known for her other title."

"Hoo? And that is?"

"'World's strongest Wizard'"

"I see...Wai-Wha!? You're telling me that this woman is powerful and the strongest one of all Wizard on the entire world?"

"Yes."

"Oh, c'mon. You're kidding me, aren't you?"

"No. She even defeated and captured a Spirit once."

"...Really?"

"Yes."

"Okaaay..."

After Maria nodded at me, I could only blurted such words and set my sights at the newspape- I mean, at the screen I'm holding at. So that's why Tohka was lost against her. In other words, shit. I have to be more careful when fighting her.

Then, I tapped the rank below her name, and surprisingly it shows up Mana's name on there. And then the next one: "Jessica Bailey". When I tried to scroll down again. I thought I was at the end, but it wasn't.

There's still one. Adeptus 0. Well, this is surprising. When I tapped it, it doesn't show a name but, rather it written: "CONFIDENTIAL".

"I wonder why..." I muttered as I rolled the screen into some ball and threw it away like some garbage. "Is there really no data about Touki?"

"No, there isn't. I'm truly sorry." Maria said and I exaggeratedly waved my hand as I received her apologies. "But, there is still something."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's about Takamiya Mana, Itsuka Shido's little sister. It would seems that she defected from DEM, and joined Ratatoskr." Maria stated and I nodded with small smile in conformation.

"Hm, that's good. She should did that a while ago. Now, she can be with her brother, right?"

"Yes. That is one of the main reasons."

"Hm? Excuse me?"

When I arched my brows at her, another big blue screen showed up on us. What I'm looking at is a data about Mana, her health and etc. When I gazed at one point, I slowly opened my eyes wide in shock.

"This is..."

"Yes. As you can see, Takamiya Mana-san's lifespan were decreased into 10 years." Maria explained. "In other words, she will live for 10 years, starting from now on."

"...How?"

"The DEM enhancement surgery to making the Wizards more powerful and able to control their Territory well, it requires a cost of lifespans. That is the reasons why Mana-san defected from DEM."

"..."

DEM. Deus Ex Machina. DEM, huh...

Unconsciously, I clenched my fist so tight. Tight enough to make my hand bleeding. They...did this to Mana.

"Haruto-san? Haruto-san?"

"...What?"

"Shido-san's already arrived. But first, I'll ask you this: Are you...alright?"

As Maria quietly questioned me, I inhaled and exhaled a lot of air before looked at Maria with small smile.

"I'm fine, really...OK then, thank you for everything, Maria." I said as I patted her head and she only nodded in reply.

Then with that, after showing another smile to her and headed to the bridge. Maria lowered her head before using her hand again to stored back the information on her data. After that, another blue screen showed.

This time, it showed some kind of a person's mental state. When Maria stared at it for a while, before eyes opened wide in shock in that white room.

* * *

After heading out to the bridge, seeing Shido, Kotori and other crew members are there. That tsunmando began the explanation.

There's a girl dancing and singing while wearing a dress containing a myriad of laces being displayed on the main monitor.

"Izayoi Miku...Well, I never would have thought she'd be a Spirit."

At our side, Kotori muttered as she sat in the captain's seat while viewing the recording.

"You know her?"

"I've heard of her before. Other than this, I've heard her sing a couple advertisement tunes, drama show theme songs, things of that nature."

"I see..."

I crossed my arms. It seems the gossips I heard in the last month are true.

"...Her first public performance was over half a year ago. Her splendid voice was known as the 'Anesthetic Sound'. With her overwhelming singing capabilities, a number of her super-popular tracks were published...Yet this mysterious idol never appeared on television or magazines...Can a person even be considered an idol like this?" Kotori said with a sour expression before sighed and continued.

"A Spirit becoming an idol...furthermore, she decided to integrate into society starting at least a half a year ago? While also engaging in these activities? Ha, she pales in comparison to Kurumi!"

"T-Then, about the Spirit five years ago?"

"Ah, we named her Phantom from now on. "

As Kotori made a reply to Shido, I pondered as I put a hand on my chin.

"Hm...Wonder is she a human who received Spirit powers from this Phantom like you Kotori?" I muttered out loud and she raised a brow.

"Well, there's no denying this possibility. If it really was the case, then that would explain why she would station herself in this world. However, that wouldn't explain yesterday's spacequake."

"Huh..."

Spacequake...referred the repercussions caused when Spirit came to this world. Although there are Spirits like Kurumi who are capable of causing a spacequake whenever they wanted. Miku on the other hand, who have been living on this side ever since, didn't adhere this sort of reasoning.

"In the end, we still don't know why her affection levels dropped so rapidly..." Shido mumbled as he scratched his hair.

"Feh, maybe it's because your looks, or you didn't zip your pants lately until now." I snickered and he immediately looked down.

"Actually, regarding this problem, even though we can't guarantee this we did come up with a hypothesis." Kotori said.

"Eh? What would that be?"

"...I can explain that." Reine said as the images displayed on the main monitor featured Miku as she is singing and a diagram. "...This diagram shows Miku's mental state from yesterday. Starting from the center was when Shin began conversing with her."

After talking a glance at the segment she mentioned, the line took a steep dive akin to a rollercoaster drop. Towards the end, the calibrated markings had completely disappeared.

"This...is worse than I imagined."

"...Well, ignore that aspect for now. Take a look at what happened afterwards."

Following Reine's instructions, we took a look at the latter stages of the diagram. Once the decline of her affection reached its end, the line suddenly started to rise.

"...This was when the AST made their appearance."

"Then what happened when at the peak of the diagram?"

"...That was when she encountered Tobiichi Origami."

"T-Then...that means."

Shido's currently deep in thought. Kotori took the candy out from her mouth and pointed it towards the lower part of the bridge.

"Nakatsugawa." Kotori called and her stood straight up with lightning fast speed.

"Yes! Regarding the revolutionary idol who sprung onto stage like a comet? Izayoi Miku-tan, she never reveals her true identity in front of people. Even her idol events only consists of regularly published CDs and invitations to her secret performances are only sent to a small portion of her fan base...Clearly all of Japan thinks of her as one big celebrity. However, only a select few have ever seen her appearance. It's at the point where people have started to doubt whether or not she's even real."

Kotori sighed. "Sounds very thoroughly done."

"It's not just whether or not it was thoroughly done. In this day and age of information technology, not even one picture of her appearance exists? It's already quite strange with this alone. Do you guys know how much effort I spent trying to get this recording of her performance?" Nakatsugawa vigorously stated.

"Nevertheless, isn't she an idol? Why would she want to avoid being seen by other people..." Shido asked as he ruffled his cheeks.

"This information was found on the web...it is said that Miku-tan detests males to point where even holding hands with them becomed unbearable. The secret performance that I previously mentioned was limited to only female fans."

"Only female...?"

After Shido voiced his suspicious, Nakatsugawa continued on enthusiastically even though he's running out of breath.

"Yes, and according to rumors, she would bring female fans that she fancied with her to enjoy."

"C-Could she be..."

I hit my fist on my palm as if I get it while Kotori placed her lolipop back in her mouth and positioned her finger upright.

"Izayoi Miku...might be into girls-"

"-Otherwise known as, yuri."

"...Wh-"

Shido voiced out in despair as we finished.

"That means there's nothing left we can do...!" He pessimistically stated. Up till now, we encountered many Spirits who are hard to deal with.

And this? This, is new.

"What are you talking about? Aren't you a member of the Tenguu Festival committee? Then you should have the opportunity to engage Miku in conversation right?"

"Even so, doesn't Miku hold zero interest in men?"

"It's more accurate to say that she finds them extremely annoying rather than holding no interest."

"Isn't that even more detrimental!?"

Seeing Shido shout like this, Kotori leisurely shrugged. "You think I didn't contemplate over this when I stated my thoughts? The countermeasures have already been devised."

"Countermeasures...?"

Kotori nodded as well snapped her fingers. Next, Kannazuki appeared out of nowhere...in addition he looked completely soaked.

"Kannazuki? Why are you drenched? Plus there's a fish scent in here as well." I said as I placed my palm on my nose and mouth.

"Oh that, I was just going out for a quick swim." Kannazuki laughed heartily while being unconcerned with this matter. I shrugged.

"Well then, the countermeasure is..."

"This!"

In response to Shido, Kannazuki extended his hand that was kept behind his back this whole time right in front of us.

Upon seeing what's holding in his hand, Shido froze like an ice sculpture. Within Kannazuki's hand was the usual school uniform for Raizen high school where we goes to.

However, it's the girl's version. The size would be perfect for a girl around the same height as Shido.

"...Umm."

Shido unconsciously took a step back. However, he bumped into something on the way back. Immediately after, Shido's hands are restrained. Turning around, he noticed that it's Kawagoe and Mikimoto.

"Hey...W-What are you guys doing...? H-Hurry up and release me!"

Shido broke out in a cold sweat as he inquired. This time in front of him...right besides Kannazuki and heading towards him is Shiizaki with various cosmetic tools between each of her fingers like they're weapons meant for throwing as well as Minowa holding onto a myriad of wigs.

"W-What is that!?" Shido couldn't help but yell. Kannazuki gave no considerations to Shido's frantic shouting and inched closer to him with other two guys.

"No worries, there's no need to be afraid. At first you'll feel a slightly cool sensation down there but very soon that'll change into a pleasant feeling. I learned from personal experience from my senior so there's no need for wariness." Kannazuki spoked as his mouth twisted up.

"K-Kotori...?"

Shido look towards Kotori as if begging for mercy. Afterwards, Kotori smiled in a profoundly cute fashion that resembled a resplendent sunshine.

"I wish you good luck...Onee-chan!" She made her death sentence as she gave him a thumb up.

"W-Wait, what's that supposed to mean?! N-No, don't drag me! P-Please! Someone! Help! Haruto! Harutooooooooo-!"

As Shido being dragged away and the door closed before he could ask for my help. Almost dumbstruck, I stood here and blinked in wonder and confusion.

"...What are they gonna do to him? Guillotine?" I asked as I pointed my thumb back behind and Kotori shrugged.

"I don't know for sure but, it is worse than guillotine."

"Oh, I see." I crossed my arms and sighed. "Anyway, you don't wanna tell me anything?"

"Huh? About what?"

"-Takamiya Mana?"

As that words came out from my mouth, Kotori's expression was perplexed a bit. After that, she made a sigh.

"Why the secrets and all, Kotori? Why the hell didn't you tell me before, especially on Shido?" I asked with a bit stern tone as I frowned.

"...To be honest, I don't want to make Shido worried. That's all."

Kotori said that. Afterwards, I put a palm on my face and exaggeratedly shook my head side to side.

"Haa...you supposed to at least told me about that. Mana's my friend too you know." I muttered while rubbing my forehead. I could tell that she was relieved at my response.

But in fact, there's still something she won't tell me. Some secrets she knows about Touki. If I ask her...No, she wouldn't tell me, even for Reine. The only person I can rely on is none other than Maria here.

For a moment, Kotori pointed her lolipop up as if she remembered something and gazed at me with smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just remembered that Maria wants to see you back at the VR-room now."

"Huh? I already went to see her before..."

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot to tell it."

As Kotori lifted her shoulders, I raised my brow.

"Tell what?"

"Well, you'll see. Go and meet her now." Kotori replied with head gesture. I only silent as I looked at her, suspicious.

"This better not be a trap...I've seen what happened to Shido."

"I swear to you, it is not."

After she responded with a 100% truth, maybe. I blinked before pointing my finger at her "you better watch out", I gave her such warning before turning backwards and headed towards the hallways. Entered the white room.

But as soon as entering the room, I completely stopped on track.

It's not even called a room anymore, the whole place got turned onto some store, the walls painted pink with a flowerish decorations and love shaped carpet. Many clothes hanging over to the sides, here and there.

-What's more...All of it. Is a girl's clothes. Even wigs and accessories are there...

"Um...Haruto-san." Maria called as she appeared in the middle of the store. "I am truly sorry but, this is Kotori-san's request."

"..."

After a while as I'm standing here, I made a dry chuckle while turning around, walked a few distance before stopped and tried to pry open the locked door. Usually, it'll open automatically. Many times I tried but it doesn't worked.

Seconds later, I gave up as I leaned behind the door and stared at Maria, who has a slight apologetic look.

"...This won't end well, would it?"

"I'm afraid I can't do anything to help you. I am sorry."

Maria could only gave an apologetic bow. Of course, she can't disobey Kotori's orders. Maria's an AI of [Fraxinus] after all. If only that I'm her master...

Immediately, there's two pair of pretty girls, as if cosplaying, they're wearing a miko uniform, which is my favorite clothes on girls, and hugged both of my arms and dragged the poor me towards the fitting room.

You could say that I'm lucky. Oh no, I'm not lucky now. I'm so uneasy with girls...

And no, I'm not gay. Carve it onto your brains.

"No need to worry, Haruto-san. I will stay with your side anytime."

"That's not helping..."

I gave a dry response as we passed Maria, causing the girls giggled. She said something that isn't fit with this kind of situation.

Nonetheless, I've been dragged powerlessly and stopped when the girls giggled again while closing the golden curtain.

All could I say is-

"DAMN YOU, KOTORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Hey there folks! As you guys can see, we entered the Miku's arc. And yeah, Haruto's gonna crossdress as a girl. Before you guys protest, I honestly don't wanna make him onto a trap. I knew, some of you hates your favorite OC to become like this. BUT, there's a good reason on this one, with Haruto crossdress, he can have an advantage on protecting Shior...Ahem! Shido. And since Rindouji Academy where Miku's studied at is for GIRLS only, and no BOYS allowed to enter this school, that's why he'll have to dress as a girl. Plus, it would have some comedy here and there.**

 **Those are the good reasons. I do hope you guys understand. :)**

 **And there's an announcement for you guys! Since I'm gonna make a crossover movie for this story and the Hyperdimension one, unlike "Batman v Superman" or "Civil War". I made a poll for my movie like the "Heisei vs Showa Rider War". The Hero who got many votes will win the battle, be it Haruto or Takashi. Is up to you readers!**

 **So what are you waiting for!? The poll is on my profile! GO AND VOTE YOUR HERO NOW! ...** **If you're not interested...well, I'm not gonna push you. :)**


	17. Chapter 16: Symphony or Sympathy Part II

**...**

 **ROAAAAAAAAH!**

 **I HAVE RETURN FROM THE GRAVE!**

 **Good Lord. How long has it been? 5 Months? A year? Sorry, guys. Really, I'm so sorry. There were so many, many obstacles blocking my stream. They were so hard to move.**

 **Oh, there are two new Haruto's theme and it sounds ominous like Isaac's: "JUSTICE" and the lighthearted one: "LIVES", both are by Ken Arai. Check it out if you want to!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything; just this story. :)**

* * *

 **Symphony or Sympathy**

 **Part II**

 **Haruto's POV**

You know, I had been always wondering about women due to big old curiosity of mine. They're wearing a short skirt during school or even sometimes wearing those while going outdoors, isn't that correct girls?

" _Remember your training: Be elegant._ "

Seriously, how can you stand walking around outside wearing such a skimpy thing? Wouldn't just taking a larger step could cause your panties to be seen by anyone? Wouldn't that could attract any attention from males...? -This is why I can't understand women so much...

" _Hey, did you even hear what I was saying?_ "

"...Yes. Loud and clear, Kotori..."

I replied to the red head and right now, what or rather who I'm staring in front of me, is a long haired girl that matches my hair color and eyes too. Not to mention that she has the same height as mine, as well as my stern or stoic look that is much colder than an ice cube. Like any other female students in this school, she's wearing the Raizen's girl uniform that is consist of short-sleeved shirt, and of course, a blue skirt.

Growling sound like a tiger can be heard around the room, that sound came from the girl herself as she's grinding her teeth slowly and dangerously while placing both hands beside the sink.

Everyone could tell that she's currently pissed off. Very pissed.

-Oh, by the way, that girl I'm mentioning as IS literally me. No, I'm not kidding.

I am crossdressing as a female...

What, do you think I'm happy? ...You're definitely wrong!

I. Am. NOT. Happy. At all!

I feel like shit and my pride as a man is broken! Ugh...Taking a glimpse of my own reflection on the mirror is making me wanna vomit everything out from my stomach!

"Fligio di puttana..." I growled once again as my body trembled dangerously.

Even my tone changed into a slight heavy yet girlish voice due to the band-aid plastered on my throat. The band is actually a high performance voice modifier created by Ratatoskr's technology. Just by adjusting the numerical values, I could change my voice into anyone.

Someone. Just kill me right now, please...

" _He was saying coarse language again, Commander._ "

" _Ara, Haruto, what did I teach you before about the dignity as a woman?_ "

"Tch..."

As Maria willingly translated my pure hell of a words. As if she's enjoying this, Kotori playfully reminded me of the lesson yesterday. I could even tell that she's smirking at my state.

" _Well?_ "

"-Right, I got it, I got it already for Christ sake. Dammit..."

" _There you go again. Please refrain yourself from saying such words._ "

"Argh!" I furiously rubbed my wig in over frustation. "Can't we think of something else besides me crossdressing!? I did not sign up for this-! No wait. That was definitely wrong, I've never signed up for anything at all...-But for sweet Mary, I hate this to depths of hell!"

I continued to whine over things like this, Kotori leaked out a cruel chuckle at the Fraxinus. I could've sworn that she mutter "Just as planned...Muahahaha..."

...What the hell, Kotori!? I've never done anything cruel to you! ...Oh wait, "teasing". Aah, so that's it: "Tsunmando" and other good stuffs I had thrown directly to her. Well okay, guess I'm wrong after all. It's my Karma anyways. To whoever or whatever created these laws of universe, I salute you.

Moments later, I stopped scratching my hair as I blinked a couple of times before sighed in defeat with impassive face.

" _Since we're dealing with a Spirit with large amount of popularity far more than anyone on this city who, unfortunately, has a considerably weird fetish. It'll be great for you to watch and help Shido on some matters if he got her attentions, right? Don't worry, you're not the only one who's dressing as a female._ "

"That's really not helping at all..." I replied dryly as I fixed my wig and my clothes.

Maybe she's right, I do and a bit agree with her explanations.

This is technically a bodyguard's job after all. My job. I need to watch over my friend and I don't wanna let any harm to be happened on him ever again. The day when he was shot- I won't, I'll never repeat my mistakes again.

The time has changed, and so do I.

I will do anything to protect my dearest...

I narrowed my eyes at the mirror as I pulled my collar a bit to reduce the tightness on my throat, I'll sure be suffocated to death if this keeps going on. I slowly exhaled the air out from my lips.

Geez, I look like a real girl. A stern girl like some typical tsundere to be exact. Wait, what is this called again? A boy that has a pretty face...Bishonen, is this what they always called?

...Am I in some kind of anime right now? Nah, they're just a TV shows. That can't possibly be happening in a world like this.

"Riiight..." I cracked my neck before something happens to bothering me.

It's my face. I'm frowning very hard currently, that's obvious. Let's see, in order to disguise as a girl and trying to be like them, I really shouldn't make a face like some bad guys would do. Not right now, of course.

With my thought, I slowly lessen my angry expression as I raised my eyebrow a bit. The fire that is flaring inside my soul is slowly died down, was immediately replaced by a cold snow as my expression changed into a normal stoical look.

"...This doesn't do anything. Even worse than before..." I sighed while rubbed my neck before closing my eyes, inhaling some air and exhaled it from my lips.

Well, enough craps. Time to put this damn show on the road.

"Right then..." I opened my eyes with more determined look as I frowned and showed a smirk towards my own reflection on the mirror. "Best not to kept them waiting, eh?"

Later...

"Good afternoon. My name is Ryousuke Haruhi from third grade, and I am Haruto's big sister. It is nice to meet you."

I gave a bow to the three girls; Ai, Mai, Mi are seriously in bewildered expressions after Shido-Err...I mean, Shidomin- Eh, no, Shiori introduced himself to the girls and claiming that she is Shido's cousin.

Then, there comes me. Despite that my voice was deep or even heavy for a female, I managed to lightened my tone up a bit. If it wasn't for Maria and Kotori's lectures about the manners as a girl, I could had been caught up right about now.

Speaking of Shid-Shiori, she does look like a female version of Shido himself as she has a long blue hair.

"C-Cousins and a sister? What is this?"

"I honestly didn't know that Ryousuke-sama and Itsuka have a sibling and a cousin!"

"That's so lame."

Ai, Mai, and Mi said with a confused mix with surprised. Shiori then, lifted her mouth and speak.

"Uhm, I was told by Itsuka Shido that he wanted a rest from the executive committee today..."

"What did you say!?"

"That Itsuka ran away!"

"That's so lame."

It seemed that tomorrow will be a burning at the stake. But for now, to set things cool, I must act up in order not to make a ruckus.

"Ahaha, please forgive Itsuka Shido-kun for this kind of matter. Haruto too is so busy with his own business so he couldn't come to school for a day or two." I said with another smile.

"R-Really? Just what kind of business does he do actually?" Ai asked as they leaned in closer to me and much to my discomfort, I took a step back but still managing to keep my manner.

"Well, Haruto is doing a business like every men does today, 'Manly things' and such others like that."

"M-Manly things!? I-I-Is it like sleeping with some girls or something!?"

"Oh no! Ryousuke-sama's purity!"

"That's unforgivable!"

"NO THAT'S NO IT! DAMN-"

" _Language, please._ "

"-Ahem! W-Well, what I mean by manly things is that he's helping older peoples, beating some petty criminals and such others. He's very responsible and generous boy. Uwaa~, I'm so proud as his big sis!" I happily said it while placing a palm on my cheek, smiling as there are sparkles around me.

'Wait, aren't that all lies!?' Shiori thought as his eye twitched.

"As his big sister, I'll lessen his burden he's carrying currently. So, I would really love to help his friend's cousin for the festival."

"Oh, sure! Glad to be working with you, Shiori-chan and Haruhi-senpai!"

"Work hard!"

"O-Okay...!"

"I'll do my best."

As Ai, Mai said that and Mi nodded. We replied and eventually, inwardly sighed in relief.

Man...being a girl as really hard as hell and not to mention that I'm acting as a big ol' sister. I seriously need to be polite and kind towards others as much as I hate to do and admit it...But still, my plan before was complete. Looks like my reputation and popularity have increased again.

"Fehehe..." I unconciously leaked out a quiet chuckle before at that moment, we heard loud blabbling coming from behind.

"You definitely did something! Tell me, where did you hide Shido!?"

"That is my question. If you don't answer then you will regret it."

We didn't need to turn around. It was Tohka and Origami. To me, I found it annoys me since I thought they were at the meeting place already and yet, they seems to have searching for Shido here. Well, too bad for them, they wouldn't find us.

"Hey, Tohka-chan, Tobiichi-san. We're over here." Ai waved her hand and soon, the two rivals of love turned their gazed towards this direction.

"...Nu?" Tohka eyes turned around at us. Then for some reason, she looked downwards and as if sniffing, her nose twitched. Few seconds later, she looked at Shiori in the eyes with a convinced look.

"What are you doing, Shido-"

"...!"

Shiori hurriedly stuffed her mouth, and in a small voice, he whispered.

"...Sorry, Tohka, there's a reason for this. Can you act as if you didn't know us?"

"Nu...? I-Is that so. Mm, I understand." Tohka gave a small nod, and in an excessively loud voice announced. "Mm! Nice to meet you, girls who are not Shido and Haruto!"

"...N-Nice to meet you."

"Ara, it is nice to meet you."

For the moment there, I thought "Oh we screwed" but then, when I remembered that Tohka is so obedient and kinda stupid I thought, "Nah...It's going to be alright."

After that-

"...!?"

Shiori involuntarily shut his eyes. Well, suddenly from below, a shutter sound along with a flash of light appeared. Not knowing what the hell's going on, Shiori flustered while I blinked before looking at the suspect.

Holding a small digital camera from who knows where in a strangely cool pose, Origami is continously pressing the shutter button. Needless to say, the one being shot is Shiori. Origami has her usual dry and flavorless expression, but for some reasons, I'm thinking that her breathing gone slightly wild, as if aroused.

Nonetheless, sucks to be Shido...

"U-Uhm..."

"Don't move." Origami pressed the shutter button and took a snap once more. From the right, from the left. Everywhere, she took the pictures of Shiori's figure from every sides with an intensity that would put a pro to shame.

"Look this way."

"E-Ehh..."

"Good. Very good."

"U-Umm..."

"Take off something."

"T-That would be troublesome...!"

Talk about being a camera pervert here, I always wondered if girls are pure as they looks but, I guess I'm so dead wrong eh?

Seeing this, Ai-Mai-Mi started whispering to each other.

"Hey hey, wasn't Tobiichi targeting Itsuka-kun?"

"Was she someone who's also into girls?"

"That's so mysterious..."

...Etcetera. They're just saying whatever they wanted to, but Origami doesn't seem to mind in the least as she lied down with her face up, she slid her hand through the middle of Shiori's two feet.

"Wai-What are you doing!?"

He held his skirt and drew back. Even Origami's hand that isn't holding the camera, has a tight hold on his leg. Unable to just watch it seems, Tohka grabbed Origami's feet, and started to pull her away from Shiori.

If anyone looking from the side, it would certainly be a surreal scene.

I guess I need to do something about this mess...

"Hmm..." I put a finger on my chin in thinking matter.

Still though, if I decided to intervere their problems wouldn't it be a 30% chance that I could stop this? Using Territory to pull Origami into God knows where; maybe excommunicated her onto Amazon will indeed helpful...Oh! I have just got a perfect and devilish idea!

"...Well, screw it." I muttered as I took my phone, placing it in front of me.

...And, I took a not-so-great-but-average picture from my phone.

"N, G-Gyaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!?"

"'Tobiichi Origami is sooo perverted~~', and...send!"

Followed by Shiori's face turned red and screamed like a real girl would do, I muttered again with sarcasm on my voice as I posted the good looking pic at the social media.

The entire school has gone rock.

* * *

The Tenguu Square that will be the hall for the Tenou festival, is a large convention center located in the middle of the city. There is a central stage in the middle and big exhibition halls constructed in its surrounding. The main block prepared for the Tenou festival is the east block from hall 1 to hall 4.

Right now, I honestly think that Shido is meeting with that girl in here. That Spirit: Diva. And of course, he's still disguising as a girl to avoid any unnecessary annoying situation.

Currently, I was about to follow Shido and watching over him but-

"Senpai! If I may ask, what is your brother's favorite food!?"

"Oh...It's takoyaki..."

"T-Then, Haruhi-senpai! May I ask more about Haruto? D-Does he have any girlfriend!?"

"...I can't answer that one. Now, excuse me."

"S-So, can you please give his phone number to me-I mean, for us!?"

"...No."

I replied with a very sullen tone and dull look at the...females. Yes, females with an "s". How should I describe this situation? ...Ah, it's like a group of ants that just recently found and are surrounding their food. That's me, as their unfortunate meal.

After I just arrived in this place in order to find Shido who was running towards nowhere from the predator Origami. In just a brief moment after I landed my feet on this ground, dozens of crowds from other schools were all gathering around me. Like a snap of a finger.

What an irritating situation I've gone into...Am I seriously THAT popular?

"What about his favorite movie? I-Is it about romances!? A love that is forbidden by the deities!? Uwaaaa~..." One of the girls exclaimed while placing the palms on both of her cheeks.

"...I am really-I mean, he really loves action movies rather than romances..."

"Ehhh?! B-But...I don't like those genres...What should I do...?"

"..."

"Senpai, is it true that you and Haruto have a forbidden relationship!?"

"Yea...-Wait, what the hell!? NO! WHO THE HELL'S TELLING YOU THAT!? IT'S A DAMN LIES!"

I suddenly yelled out of frustation, the girls' shoulder jolted in fright and for the a moment, everything became silent as I'm breathing heavily and tiredly.

" _Language._ "

"...Ah?"

Soon enough, I finally aware of the atmosphere thanks to Kotori as I cleared my throat and immediately returned to my act.

"O-Oh, I'm deeply apologize about before. It's just that I was very shocked from the rumors, sometimes I could saying something inappropriate. Ohoho..." I giggled awkwardly making them blinked. "And oh my, would you look at the time! I have an urgent business right about now so, farewell."

I started to walked passed them with a polite smile until I stopped.

"Ah, that's right, about my little brother has a girlfriend or not." I muttered out loud.

"""YES!?"""

"...Please forget about it, you will never be with him."

"""Eeeh?"""

"Oh, and if you young girls are lucky, I can guarantee everything won't end wellーHe's too eccentric. So, if you may, leave him alone, alright~?"

"""EEEEEHHHH!?"""

Inwardly, I chuckled from their shocked reactions by my answer. Well, at the least they wouldn't bother me anymore.

OK then, back to work...

"...Kotori?" I called in low and soft voice.

" _Hm? Oh, you've already finished with your own problems?_ "

"Looks that way." I said. "Now then, where's my buddy?"

" _At the stage. Don't worry, they're still talking and it has become a rather warm and little conversation._ " Kotori stated as I quickly walked towards the destination.

Around few minutes of searching the stage's back entrance which is written with words: "Unauthorized personel not allowed", I clearly ignored it as I walked to the direction of the back stage. The wall is separated by one sheet and the nearby scenery was completely changed so much that it was shocking at first.

Contrastive to a brilliant and dazzling stage, it's a space with no miscellaneous. Various packages are piled up on both sides of the dim path, width of the path which was originally not that wide turned even narrower.

"No hiding place here." I whispered.

" _Use one of the boxes for cover then._ "

"...Okay."

I quickly took an empty box just like Kotori ordered. Turning it around as the box face upwards and opening it. Following my natural calling, I hid inside the cardboard box and peeking from the small gap.

Hm...I can't believe this...It's feeling comfortable. I feel save inside a cardboard box. Wow...

" _Haruto..._ "

"What?"

" _What, you ask. What in the name of absolute idiocy do you think you're doing?_ " Kotori asked dully.

"Hiding." I said normally. "You told me to use a box. You've a problem?"

" _The term I meant was-!_ " She immediately heaved a sigh. " _...Just don't get spotted._ "

"Roger that, colonel."

" _-Commander._ "

"Tsunmando."

Over here, I can see them perfectly. Miku's standing right in the middle of the stage while talking with Shido.

Déja vu, eh? It would look like the same scene yesterday...

The situation is so smooth than before, that's good I guess. Until Shido suddenly fell and rolled down the stage. Talk about smooth there...

"Ouchouchouch..."

"A-Are you okay?"

Miku walked closer to him worried unlike before. In a panic, Shido pushed down his skirt that was flipped up. Well, although we're wearing short pants just in case.

"Feh, something embarrassing is still embarrassing..." I muttered with slight smirk.

"Here, your hand."

"A-Aah...sorry."

When Shido took Miku's hand and is about to stand up, he brought his eyebrows together. It would seem that he grazed his hand as he pulled his hand by reflex.

"This is serious." Miku distorted her brows in pain, she took out a handkerchief with lace on it from her pocket and wrapped it around Shido's hand.

"No, you'll dirty it. This small wound..."

"What are you saying. A volleyball player shouldn't look at a hand injury lightly...I can only do this kind of treatment now, so immediately disinfect the wound when you get back okay?"

"Ah...Thank you."

"You're welcome. Your hand please?"

Shido grabbed Miku's hand with his uninjured hand, and stood up. When he did that, Miku finally showed a relief state and walked in front as if to guide Shido.

" _Oh my, he got escorted magnificently._ "

"Yeah, and here I am, wishing that I could be him and take her to my bed, and you'll know what happen next." I joked with smirk.

" _I really did with it was you who's there than my stupid brother._ "

"Oh, really? ...You were kidding?"

" _Uh-huh..._ "

"Well, that aside then, can't Shido have any... advantages on her big jelly?"

" _It's not like I said he can't. Limited for this time, Shido is a girl. Judging from her response, it looks like Miku is surprisingly the type to hold the initiative._ " Kotori finished and I sighed through my nostril. " _Big jelly? Are you kidding me?_ "

"Did I ever?"

In other words, Miku is the one who's leading the race here. Things would have gone real quick and better if Shido has some kind of charming abilities that most males have right now. Yeah, like me. I probably will get this shit done in a flash. With some, uh...shitty move.

When I was still lost in thought, I didn't notice Miku was already leaving the stage by exiting towards the front entrances. Now there's only me and Shido.

"A secret, huh...?" He muttered as Shido stared at his wrapped injured hand.

"-Hoo? What kind of secret I wonder~?"

"Uwaaah!?"

Shido's shoulders immediately jolted up in fright as he quickly a step back, turning around and saw me smirking with arms crossed.

"Fehehe! Never gets old! Your face sure looks amusing as usual." I said with small giggle of amusement.

"Uh, would you ever please stop doing that?"

"Hmm, maybe I will someday."

"Seriously-!?"

"Nope." I quickly replied in monotone, making one of his eyes twitched in irritation. "Speaking of which, I envy you. You have to date all of them and kissing them, and here I am just watching over you like a stalker. Where and when the hell will my real part begins anyway?"

"I-It's not like that! You already know that I've got no choice but to do this, haven't you? They're Spirit, and they're still a living being-like human, like us. I know this is a dangerous, but still, we have to save them. I just can't withstand watching them being hunted down. You're thinking the same way, too, right?"

"Hm...I suppose?"

"Huh? W-What are you doing? Why are you getting closer!?"

I stepped closely while smirking all the way, checking every features on his face. "Damn. From the scale from one to ten, can't tell how beautiful your face is..."

"O-Oi! D-D-Don't you dare turn gay on me!" Shido stuttered and his body is frozen as I moved my right hand...to his right ear and removed his communication device.

"...Maria."

" _Affirmative_."

As I whispered her name, I removed mine. Otherwise, I would have gone deaf from the static sound coming from it.

"W-What was that-?"

"-Let me ask you something, just what if the Spirit we're facing right now or maybe the next one is some terrible murderer like that crazy bitch we all know very well, or yet, much worse than her; a psychopathic serial killer who really loves to cut your tongue, ripping your throat out, and...Well, I don't know, dissecting you alive? Cutting out your liver too?

I narrowed my eyes and gazed straight onto his own as Shido flinched hearing my words.

"Will you still save them?" I asked that as his eyes opened wide in brief surprise.

"...Wh-What's up with that question? D-Did something happen to you, Haruto?"

"-Just answer me!"

"..."

Shido was in surprise as he is taken back by my sudden raised voice, I widened my eyes a bit and I cleared my throat due to some embarrassment and to my shock as if I was possessed by someone...Yes, I'm dead serious. It wasn't me. Perhaps my emotion was driving me, I was too emotional. Yeah, that's gotta be it.

"...What's your answer?" I asked as after a while, Shido's face turned firm and without hesitation, he says.

"Yes, I...I just can't stand watching them being rejected by the world, and before if they hurt somebody else. That's why, I will and still save them from danger." He said and I just stared him for a brief moment with a face shown slight dissatisfaction, I sighed heavily.

I see. That is still your answer huh, Shido? You always like this...-Ah, that's right. Is it because you don't want anybody else to feel the same way as you did back then when you were still a child?

For a moment, I showed a smile for a reason.

"...I might as well won't judge you for that one. You'll never change." I chuckled. "Ah, I may be will join with you tomorrow to Rindouji academy to give her back the lovely handkerchief. Kotori would already be planning for this as well."

"Y-Yeah, you're right. But if Miku sees you tomorrow after school-"

"Oh, about that, don't stress about it. I have my own trump cards to play." I said. "Gotta go then, there's a discount book sales around so I'd better not miss it. And I've enough with these clothes..."

I casually tossed his earpiece to which he clumsly caught it, I walked toward the exit.

I had asked Maria to cut the transmission off as soon as I signaled her. She's very obedient, I admit. Too obedient. Has her feelings for me is this strong already? Well...I couldn't care less. Sooner or later as our bond reaches the max point, Maria will do anything for me. That's good, right? Who knows I could request her some new toys for me to play. Taking some secret intel will do good. Hijacking DEM's network or even Ratatoskr's will do better, won't it?

I sighed as I reached outside, "Why don't you start thinking of your own self, Shido?"

* * *

 **Shido's POV**

I still can't even move a single muscle, I stared blankly at where my best friend was standing at. I remember every single words from him before, and it looks like it will remain in my mind forever...

Haruto...Just what happened to him? Ever since he coldly killed Kurumi's clone about a months ago, that time at the amusement park with Kotori, yesterday's mess and also this...The life I'm walking into right now is dangerous indeed. And by that time during the trip to Arubi island, somehow as if like someone just pushed a button and triggered something inside me, I was able to wield Tohka's Angel, [Sandalphon].

He saw it. I guess that makes Haruto to be more worried about my condition...

Deep down in my heart, he wasn't the "Haruto" I once knew. Haruto would always stay blunt sometimes and tells jokes that is very weird for us. W-Well, he usually uses a bad or even strange sense of humor that could irritate you in one point! Everybody that met him will surely doubted him as a worse kind of a person.

"Ahaha..."

I let out a small laugh at those. Although Haruto is such a guy, if you know him well enough, he'll show his care as he'd accidentally open up his concern on us someday.

This time however, I couldn't read his feelings. It's like a giant gate that is slowly closing down and ready to conceal everything inside it. Maybe in the future, I may not be able to fully understand him and what is inside his thoughts..

I seriously feel someone, or something is dragging Haruto towards a wrong way...Or is he letting himself to be dragged?

If...If that happens, I'll...No, I must prevent him it from happening to my friend! I know he had suffered too much during he was a child just like me, I musn't let that happen to him again!

Nodding to myself, I placed back the earpiece into my right ear.

"Koto-"

" _-WHAT THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING!?_ "

"Ugaah!?"

I flinched from the loudness that could sting your eardrums.

" _We tried and tried to contact many times! Almost thought you were kidnapped by an assailant._ "

"So-Sorry..."

" _Don't 'Sorry' me! Just what were you and Haruto discussing about!?_ "

Kotori's harsh words are like a sharp arrow to my heart. It felt really hurt. Ah, that's right, there should be a mini-camera floating around somewhere, which I don't know how or when it's got in here, she's been monitoring us for the entire time. Nonetheless, I silently sighed and telling her while started to walk out of the stage.

"W-Well, Haruto and I were...forming a plan. He told me that you'll be planning for this."

" _Why, of course. Seeing this rare opportunity we have now, it will be efficient to just meeting her at scholl. I'll explain our plan in more details once you and Haruto are at home._ " Kotori instructed as I exited the stage's entrance door and walking through the hallways.

"Yes but, Haru even said he will join me for tomorrow."

" _I see...Wait! J-Just a moment! Were you telling me that my other idiot brother will follow you!?_ "

"T-That's right. What's going on? Why were you suddenly yelled like that?" I asked out of curiosity.

" _Eh, err...I-It's just that, we are confronting an abnormal Spirit who's straightly bi and when you guys crossdressing, I-I have a feeling Haruto will..._ "

"Eh?"

Rather than her commander tone, her voice is much more timid on some part of her words. Is this...Ah, that's it! She must have worried about us.

"Kotori, don't worry. We'll be alright, especially with Haruto...I promise that." I said while my face's showing a sincere smile.

" _...Mm, is that so? Okay then..._ " She replied almost lowly, and with that, my smile grew wider slightly.

Now then, it's almost late and I need to take care of something for the festival right away and go home, Tohka and Yoshino must be hungry right about now.

* * *

3:39 PM

 **Haruto's POV**

Beautiful musical instrument is entering my eardrums. My nose captured a sweet scent every time I breathe in. Everything is peaceful and quietーThe way I like it. I leaned back on the chair to find a relaxing position as my eyes never left and is glancing on those words of a novel book I'm holding with one hand. I would use my headphone on my way home, the battery's running low.

I'm back at my normal appearances. Out with these crossdress bullshit for now, I'm spending my evening at cafeteria and also a bookstore. The place is my favorite place on killing my time and money. Not to mention sometimes there's discount sales every Friday and Saturday. For an instance: The book I'm reading, is the one I bought just then.

"Excuse me."

"Hm?"

Halting my process of reading my book as a voice so calm and cold, that can freeze an entire room, coming by on my right side. I didn't flinchーI rotated my head and stared dully at the man who disturbed my peace time.

"What do you want?" I sighed and continue to read, pretending he doesn't exist. The man, instead feeling taken back by my rudeness, gave a small laugh as if it was amusing.

"Don't be like that. I'm trying to make a new friend, that's all. And you seem to be nice." He said while calmly sitting in front of me.

"-Pretty sure I'm not asking you to sit right there." I flipped to another page. "Oh...I've got an idea: Put your ass from that seat up and place your ass on another seat that's far away from where this boy is sitting. A few good meters would be enough. Or even better, go take your ass out of this store, because your ass is an eyesore..."

"Hm...I'll take it back, you're not nice. Cold and brash attitude you have there. Social these days wouldn't accept such manner way of speaking and personality you're clutching onto. It will lead you nothing but failure and possibly, having a sense of distrust coming from othersーbetrayed." He advised and I snickered.

"Says the guy who's been wearing smiley faces all the time even before he arrived here. I'm willing to bet you're businessman judging from your black suit. That phony smile of yours would be useless these days. Sooner or later, people will find out what you're hiding. When or if that happens, you know you screwed up real hard."

"You know a thing or two about people too, don't you?"

"...Did I tell you to move away from that chair?"

I switched the topic and giving him a sort of warning. An answer I got from him was unexpected and almost predictable. He sat down toward another chair and no, he's not going away and minding his own business. Instead, he is now sitting on another chair on his right. Still in front of me.

Distances of where he was and where he's at is approximately 70 frickin' centimeters! I know my choice of words before was poor but...Is this guy literal minded or he's playing with me!? How annoying...Never thought there's another person who has my sense of irritating humor.

"-Is that one of H.P. Lovecraft works you're reading? His works are fascinating, if I say so myself. The kind of supernatural beings lurking upon humans and putting them in great fear is essentially-"

"-Look, old man. Unless you wanna have a fist planted on your cocky face, I suggest you shut that mouth of yours and let me read this." I hastily cut him out of frustration as I glanced at him sharply.

He smiled again, not feeling intimidated. "Technically, I'm not that old yet. Were you... judging me again by my hair color?"

"...That's funny, a bunny friend of mine calling me that too and having the same problem as yours." I admitted truthfully.

Well, at least I can relate that. A bunny friend...Feh. Yoshinon is a part of Yoshino's personality whom she had developed herself, that's what I heard from Reine based from her research. Yoshino did that because she's weak and afraid and wanted someone to comfort her, support her and protect her like a hero would. That's why the goofy rabbit, Yoshinon was born to aid Yoshino herself.

That puppet's mouth would never shut. Not like it's affecting me though.

"I went through a lot of meetings and met various people. Not a single person would call me names like 'old man' until I met you. You are quite amusing."

"I appreciate your compliment..." I muttered dully. "I'm betting those guys you've met are undoubtedly boring?"

"Yes. Indeed they are. Let's just say, they're an incompetent fools who wouldn't dare to move the pieces whenever there are opportunities being left opened."

"What, they ended up making the wrong decisions?"

"Almost. Until I started mending their poor choice and it was a success."

"I see..." I mumbled before breathed out. "Those people are sure downright dumbasses, if you ask me. Always following their own selfishnessーtheir terrible mindset. Thinking they're doing the good things all along, but doesn't know the aftermath of what will it cause."

"A kind like them should be tarnished, no?" He chuckled lightly and I, unconsciously, letting a slight smirk playing my face.

...Wait, I'm becoming talkative toward him...? Since when does that happen? Hell, I don't want to talk to him, I'd rather talk to myself. All the talking we did is barely natural. Is this a feeling when talking to strangers?

No. This is beyond that. Over the years, when living on my own, I've been talking towards men or women I didn't know just for my own personal things be it was urgent or not. This? The conversation is more like a friend-talk rather than the usual awkward connection between us. I noticed we both started awkwardly...

Guess I made a new friend, perhaps?

When I was in thought, a phone was ringing as that stranger answered his call.

"Yes, it's me..." He paused for a second. "Oh? You have arrived?"

I glanced at the corner of my eyes, looking out to the window. I saw the expensive black four-wheels parking across the store. The window on its backseat is opened nicely, I can see a view on the inside...Could have sworn I've seen that woman on the backseat before...

"Well, my ride is already here." He stood up and slip his hands on his pockets. "Oh..."

"Hm?" I averted my gaze at the white sheet he placed on the table between us. "A card?"

"-I am actually the director of a certain company, this is my contact information card. Call me whenever you need a friend." He said while pushing it near me with his fingers. "I have a feeling we will meet some other time. Until then, farewell."

"..."

I didn't say anything. He showed a smile that I wish it was the last thing I wouldn't want to see, quietly leaving the store. I took another gaze at the car waiting patiently for him to enter. As he did, I switched my look at the card that's facing downward (Come on, why'd he do that?). Reluctantly and slowly, I put it up.

My blood ran cold...Before it was replaced by something I usually feel when facing someone I loathe.

I quickly looked back at the car. And he was right on the backseat. I've to hold my urge to draw my sword and beheads him as he waved his hand as though like a friend while the car's engine started to run.

"...Motherfucker...!"

I'm at my limit. I'm uncontrollable as I hastily heading outside. However, much to my fury, the transportation vehicle was already moving and accelerating fast before I could even touch the trunk. Knowing well that I'm not able to catch it, unless I used my suit, I just frowned at its back and trying to squeeze my anger out by breathing slowly.

"Hey! You got a deadwish or something!?"

"Probably..." I heavily sighed and I walked back to the cafeteria, while checking the card that bastard gave me.

The director of Deus Ex Machina Industries...

Issac Ray Peram Westcott. Somehow, I can now remember that name clearly. Aah...If only I had a book that could kill just by writting their name.

How the hell they can find me...? Was it my ruckus or they want some payback on what I had done with their Bander-something-something into poor itty-bitty scraps? Now, should I call the red head and inform her about it? Concerning it's not me they're aftering, maybe. They're targeting Tohka or the Spirits who had been sealed by Shido...

And Shido himself.

Yeah, I should. Definitely should tell her later.

"Aah...Shit." I groaned bitterly while rubbing my neck.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"What were you thinking, Ike? You said you wanted to talk with Albert in his petty company, but..."

Through the time working with the director of DEM as a secretary, Ellen knew her boss wasn't able to holding his over-excitement on something Westcott wanted so much. Part of her mind, even though it's small, said she's dealing with a 5 years old children who wanted to play with everything. Though, Ellen dismissed her assessment and just get on with it.

After asking his strange behaviour that could leading him toward danger, Westcottーwho's sitting beside herーmade an uncontrollable giggle at Ellen's angry gaze.

"Don't look at me like that, Ellen. I was just wanted to meet with that child. Albert could wait anytime. Not like he's busy or anything. I bet he's playing basketball right now."

"It was dangerous. What if he recognized you and-"

"-Ellen. Do you forget?" Westcott said with smile. "While there are chances for him to regain the memories he's lost, Sephiroth still can't remember anything when there's Realizer planted on his brain. If he forces himself...-Let's say, a preventable accident will occur."

Ellen stayed silent and looking at him almost skeptically. Westcott then continues talking.

"The similitude on reading books; a tendency to send glares with his eyes; and spouting rotten words. He's just like her. Very much like her..." He finished with grin.

Hearing this, Ellen's will on going toe-to-toe with Haruto and capturing the boy have grown slightly stronger than before. It wasn't just a reason to bring him over to Westcott and making the director pleased by her work. No, it is far more than that...

First. She wants revenge on that woman, by putting all her hatred on the former wielder of Murasama's son.

'That doesn't sound logical at all...'

Such thoughts didn't come toward Ellen's mind. Or maybe her lust of hate has blinded her.

Second. Ellen's trying to find a worthy opponent that could match her skills. And Haruto seems to be a good candidate to take her once formidable enemy's placeーhis own mother's place.

"Hmm? Looks like you want to meet him too?" Westcott asked while resting his elbow on the door and his cheek on his fist. "Then, I'm counting on you."

"Yes." Ellen nodded. "-Leave the capture of Princess and Sephiroth to me, again."

After receiving a solid confirmation coming from the World's Strongest Wizard, Westcott directed his look at the figure of a woman in mid 20s with long, bright-red hair sitting in front of them.

"Seems you have to wait a little bit more. It's been a quite long time since your last mission, correct?"

"It's alright, Ike. I'm sure your trusted _secrétaire_ could finish the work in no time..."

The woman's lip curled into smirk, directing at Ellen, whom latter clicked her tongue in response. She would rather jump off from the car than staying with this bitch...

* * *

Walking on the side of the road as my headphone is placed on both of my ear, a rock music can be clearly heard if someone's standing to my side. Yup, I set the volume sound into max. The track is full of rock musics of a band's album. So that I could get rid of the painful experiences on my whole life just before, and which also for my own mind peace. I removed my earpiece and put the small device in my pocket, otherwise I'll disturb the crews in that ship and the red head will shriek like a banshee.

-Shriek like a banshee?

"Hmm...wonder I should try it...Well, just to relieve my stress and...Hm?"

Then I stopped as two girls are entering my sight in front. They have the same color on hair and eyes plus their clothes.

"Kakaka, how was it Yuzuru? Didn't I just pick a right place for us to end our torment?"

"Reply. Yes, that was a wonderful place for food resources. Kaguya should earn my gratitude."

"Iyaa~Yuzuru, you flattered me. If it wasn't for Yuzuru too, we could had lost our way on this designated roads made by the Goddess of destiny herself."

"Smile. Yuzuru is very happy to hear your praise. Tsun Tsun."

"No~Fufu, stop that Yuzuru~. Tsun Tsun."

The girls began to light poking each other's arms and shown a cheerful smile while heading towards somewhere after a short conversations. The first thing that ever crossed in my mind was "Oh, I should pick another route". But looks like my friendly side is acting up again, and with that I walked towards them. Once I get near enough, I greet them.

-Also, it's dangerous for them wandering around with whatever DEM is up to...Another reason for me to accompany the twins.

"Yo. Looks like you girls are in happy state." I said as they turned around and I hung my headphone. They were indeed in bewildered look they saw me.

"Kuku, my, what a fate? To think that we'll meet the white knight of Raizen himself at this glorious day."

"It's already evening though."

"Greet. Good evening Haruto, it is nice to meet you again."

Kaguya said in her normal chuunibyou behavior while Yuzuru is more polite than her.

"Yeah, good evening for you too, Yuzuru. Say, where were you girls going before? What's this stuff about food and torment? Were you escaped heaven and hell together?" I asked while we're walking down the street.

"Fu, at first, we were thinking that we can move on without the needs of resources given to mortals these days and which we tried to endure the torment."

"Translation. Yuzuru and Kaguya were thinking we can survive without food resources, that's why we didn't consume any food this morning until before."

Aah, Kaguya's "chuunibyou" words are quite hard to understand as usual. Thank you so much interpreter Yuzuru. You're a big help.

"That's so, eh? Though, I really wonder what kind of cuisine did you girls eat? Is it real dead pigs?" I questioned.

"No, it was a yakitori." Kaguya answered and I nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ah yes, yakitori. It's been a while since I ate one."

"Invite. Haruto, Yuzuru thinks it would be a good idea for you to come with us." Yuzuru said with small sincere smile on her face.

"Hm? An invitation to where I wonder?"

"Where you wonder? To the place filled with many sacred garments!"

"Explain. It's a cosplay clothes' store."

"-No thank you."

"Eeh!?" "Huh?"

Their voice overlapped against each other as I straightly replied with disinterest and dull tone.

"Y-You're denying our invitation!?"

"Shock. Yuzuru have never thought Haruto will reject it..."

"I'm no big fan of cosplay and stuffs like those. Plus the fact that I had done it before and it'd go on 'till God knows when it seems. No offence but, I honestly have no slight interest of cosplay stuffs except for, well...someone's wearing a Miko outfit. You girls could say I've some weird fetish..."

"...! M-Miko!? Those uniforms that only a pure ones could have!?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Question. Since when Haruto have that likeness?"

As Yuzuru said that, I only blinked my eyes at her for a moment before making a thinking posture as I put a hand on my chin, leaking out a "Hm..." and eventually I shrugged out of that question.

"Dunno, couldn't remember anything at all; might be I'm too lazy to think over. As long as I know, I really love girls wearing Miko's outfits, that's all." I replied with no signs of lies anywhere. "On the second note, why're you asking me to come? Don't tell me that not one of you know where the store is."

"A-Aah...t-that's..." Kaguya suddenly played with her fingers just after I stated that. Then, Yuzuru raise a hand up.

"Honest. Yuzuru and Kaguya don't know where is the exact place."

"...Really? Geez, why am I always right?" I muttered with sigh. "All right then-"

"-Are you going to show us the right path to justice!?"

"No...I don't really care about your businesses. I've got my own already."

After I spoke with monotone along the way, I'm being stared intensely from Kaguya and Yuzuru on both sides. Don't ask me how they can walk without looking at front. The way they're staring at me are to be considered as a puppy eyes no jutsu. I honestly cannot deny the fact; they're unbearably cute, especially on Kaguya.

...I can't handle it. This needs to be stopped.

"Please stop staring at me that much."

"Stareeeeee..."

"Beg. Stareeeeee..."

"-Stop this instance."

""Stareeee...""

"...Basta."

""...Stareeee...""

Oh. My. God. Don't show me those faces! Endure...Endure it, Haruto. You...-Screw it. I have to guarding them too, right? I could at least do nothing and waiting the girls be finished. Or whenever it will be finished...

"Haa...Fine, fine! I get it already! I'm going to accompany you girls. But just for this once, get it?"

"Okay!"

"Confirm. Yes!"

With my reluctant response, the twin girls are smiling brightfully due to happiness that is. Me? Nah, I've no happiness. Well, often. Still, it would be better if I just used a shortcut or another way to home, I just stumbled upon these girls out of luck. Geez, what's wrong with me? They're my friends, remember? They are wolves preying upon them...

-No matter, what happened happens...

Much Later...

Just as after we arrived in that store on a mall, Kaguya immediately picked her clothes up as if she was preying. That was also implies for Yuzuru as well.

"Heh...HAHAHA...! What is it? Was that all you got?"

In the midst of a crowds, three figures can be seen and many people are circling them. It's like they're having an awesome show or even a fight.

The first guy on the center clad in a pitch black long trench coat with matching color of a popped collar shirt underneath it, a pure dark trousers and a pair of boots. It is a simple oufits. Simple to everyone who wears it. But to this guy, it leaked out an evil or intimidating aura all around him.

-Moreover, he has a smug-looking expression of looking down upon his two worthy opponents. The very first is Kaguya, and she's wearing a white outfit that resembles a dress, a short pants and a furry blue cape's closing her right leg, the garb is revealing her skins a bit on her arms and her back.

Whilst Yuzuru's garb is less revealing than Kaguya as she wears a chest armor that has a small logo on the center, pair of boots and white cape or a coat with popped collar that is connected to her armor.

As you can see, the two girls are wearing the characters' uniform from a famous franchises of all time by Square E*BEEP*. Also, they are holding their own respective weapons...Glowing weapons...

"-Kakaka, do you think that power of yours can break us? The child of hurricanes themselves?" Kaguya said such words with pride as she smirked.

You can guess that the guy in front is me all along. I couldn't help it, I've got carried away by the atmosphere and decided to tag along with Kaguya and Yuzuru. And yeah, our performance seems to attract so many audiences, and we changed this into some kind of stage show. Furthermore to be added, the crowds around us are looking with awe, amazement and excitement.

Wow, I have never thought cosplaying can be so much fun.

"Pride. We- Kaguya and Yuzuru will never lose to an evil doer opponent such as you."

"Hooh? What a great courage you girls have. This is good, splendid! You two are very worthy as my rivals!" I said proudly with an act.

"Say, Yuzuru. He seems to be excited to fight us. How about we give him another eternal pleasure that he could never forget?"

"Agree. It is time for Kaguya and Yuzuru to put an end to this."

Kaguya and Yuzuru said firmly as they're readying themselves. Oh, they seems to be too serious on this. Maybe this will become a real fight. Reine once mentioned to me that every sealed Spirits still have 1% powers within their bodies. That one number sounds dangerous but either way, this looks fun to me.

"Hmm, this would be interesting. Now then you two, let's dance!" I said before letting out a battle cry as well as Kaguya and Yuzuru as we charged.

-Whoops, this might won't end well...

* * *

"Ara, Shiori-chan. I've never expect that you will brought a friend." Miku, in her sailor outfit uniform, said in well-surprised tone. "And she looked pretty...Messy."

"A-Ahaha..."

After the not-so-fateful battle at the mall yesterday, things was getting sooo chaotic, leaving the ground cracked and there was a big craters on the walls. No one got hurt except for the building's interior decorators. Rather than running away, the audiences were watching us in full of spirit and they even cheered at us! The police came as soon as possible and we stopped the battle once they arrived in destination. Lucky me that I have great instincts, or else we could had gone into a lot of trouble and I might as well say farewell to this world. All that mess was putting Kotori into a lot of stress.

Did I ever tell her to watch her back? Ha!

I hope Ratatoskr doesn't run out of budgets. Would be pain in the ass if I can't upgrade my toys.

As I told Shido yesterday, here I am accompanying him having a good ol' tea talk. Our exact location is inside the living room of Rindouji Academy for girls that is also some sort of Miku's house.

Shido could only gave a low and awkward chuckle to Miku's words and smiled dryly at my condition as we're sitting down on one of the sofas.

"Every battle will left a wounds or injuries; fatal or not; physically or mentally to their comrades", they say. Literally my right hand and my forehead are bandaged. But still, I managed to shrug off the wounds as I'm smiling. It'll eventually heal up in just a second.

"I'm deeply apologize for my inappropriate looks and all. Ah, where are my manners, my name is Ryousuke Haruhi. And you must be Izayoi Miku-chan, is it?" I said before elegantly, taking the plate and the cup of black tea.

"Fufu, that's right, it is me. Firstly, I have to admit, Haruhi-senpai: You have a very beautiful face and has a perfect tone on your voice."

"-Pffuuuuuu-!"

Like a nuclear bomb was dropped from the sky above us, I eventually spouted out the drink to the side; almost like a fountain filled with black waters, just as soon as I've heard Miku's last sentences. Shido beside me has an unbelievable look, maybe he's shock to what I did before as I'm coughing, or maybe he's shocked that someone just called me "beautiful".

-Then I let out a scorn.

"-WHAT IN THE HELLISH HELL DIDYA SAY, I'M NOT A BEAUTIFUL GIIiirrrrrlll..."

Just in the last word, my voice became small and it was very looong as I came to realize that I unknowingly blurted out.

"A-Ahem! P-Pardon me for being such rude at the moment before. It was just that I honestly weren't ever being called like that..." I said with strained smile and Miku just "I see." And leaked out a giggle to me.

Kh, don't laugh dammit!

I let out a fake chuckle and while making a dry smile on my face, I lightly back slapped Shido's thigh. To my response, she-I mean, he turned his head and stared at me.

-We then talk using our eyes and expressions...Literally.

"What is it?" Shido arched his brows.

"-Just what are you doing!? Talk to her quick!" I responded as I frowned and in the quick moment, I tilted my head to Miku who is taking a sip.

Shido's eye twitched and he lifted his shoulders a bit."B-But, what should I do!? What kind of topics should I use!?"

"I don't know! Don't ask me how or even what! It's your frickin' job, not mine!"

"W-What!? You said you wanted to help me on this right? So please help me here!"

"Nope- sorry, changed my mind. She's overpowering me! You saw what happens there, I almost tripped myself into a spiky road!"

"Still! You could just back me up!"

"No. Do this on your own, you lucky bastard..."

"Just please-"

"-No."

"-Screw you, jerkass!"

"-Damn you, dumbass..."

"Shiori-chan, I like to-...Ara? What are you two doing I wonder?"

""Nothing of sort.""

During our truth be told telepathy or face languanges that kind of thing, we rudely elbowed each others' arms, and the struggle became real hard since I'm disagreeing to help. At the same time as Miku asked, we quickly broke our fight and turned to her with an innocent smile. Seeing this, she blinked for a moment before letting out another giggle.

"By the way, is your hand okay, Shiori-chan?"

"C-Completely OK. See?" He flexed his fingers.

"As expected, someone doing sports has stronger hands." After saying that, she sipped her tea. I planned something awful on my mind.

"She's been doing volley ever since middle school." I crossed my arms. "Shiori said she wanted to create a special technique"

"Guh!?" Shido almost spitted his drink. Miku looked interested in this topic as her brows raised.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I believe she had given a name of it..." I placed a finger on my chin, I pondered for a while. "Oh, my brother told me it was 'Hissatsu! Shingeki no Ryusen!'...wasn't it, Shiori?"

"..."

Shido's wig is overshadowing his flustered expression. He tried to calm himself down by taking another sip of his tea. He failed of course. I smirked inwardly as the cup he's holding is trembling dangerously.

Oh, Shido. Are you triggered now?

Both me and Miku are very much satisfied with his reaction.

"This isn't bad. The goodwill toward Shido is rising bit by bit. At first I thought this was a hard difficulty. If this is the case, then we might actually make her fall fast. You don't have to hurry, just try to continue enjoying the conversation, Shido."

"...Um." Shido made a slight nod.

"Haruto, do what you gotta do. I might accept your forgiveness of the mess you made last night after this ends."

"I'll never apologise to you, tsunmando."

"Shut up."

I sighed and putting up a lovely smile on my face as I chose something suitable to talk about, regarding of Shido's old life. It managed to place Diva on the good mood everytime I cracked a terrible joke and Shido's priceless reactions after receiving a lot of verbal assault from me. He protested of course, which making things more lively. Shido then take various conversations rather too much.

Miku responded to every single detail. It was still unbelievable that this Spirit, whom attacked us that night, can be like any lively girls. As if we're talking to another person. An idol. Well, regardless she's lesbian or bi, I'd never met nor talked to an idol until today. This is nice, I guess.

However, wherever you looked, she's still a Spirit. Could be a dangerous one for me to face. My view towards her from the beginning, back at the stage, haven't changed a bit. I have to be cautious. I have to let my instinct go wild, and my reflexes to play my body if the worst case of scenario is about to happen anytime.

I won't hestitate to cut her.

"-Oh my, its already this time."

Miku stared at the window. The blue sky is now turning orange. The time passes quick that I didn't even notice.

"Sorry, I got caught into our talking."

"No, no. It was very fun."

After saying that, she stared at us. It was somehow embarrasing for Shido so he turned his sights away while smiling fuzzily. I remain deadpanned at his expression while Miku didn't take her eyes away from him like a prey.

"As expected, it's nice. It's a type that I've never found before..." She nodded after saying something that confused us. "Shiori-san, I have taken a liking to you. Please start commuting to Rindouji from tomorrow. Haruhi-senpai can also transfer together here."

"Heh? To Rindouji...?"

"Yes. Please transfer."

"Erm..."

"...There is no response here. At the very least, she does not have the self-awarness of having that as a joke." Kotori's voice came on our ears through the Incam. "What is she planning...I don't really want to harm Miku's mood but the risk is too high. We will modify to other points so decline her offer nicely."

"Miku-chan, we can't do that." My tone showed deep surprise, it was an act. "You see, our money is limited. Transfering to this expensive school all of sudden like this is absurd. Shiori's intelligence is very awful-"

"-Hey...!"

"-and I can't leave my brother alone. He's lonely and someone needed him. By any means, we can't do that."

"Of course, if money or education level is a problem then it is alright not to worry about that you know, I will request them. No worries, your brother can deal with everything. After all, he's a male, right?" Her tone sounded displeased when saying the last part. "Oh, will you please tell me your house address and size? I will have the uniform send by today."

"W-Wait a second. Please don't decide for me so easily..." Shido said and I silently cursed.

After my whole reasoning, this bitch still won't let up, eh? So selfish and greedy one, aren't you?

Miku raised the side of her lips while standing up from her seat and sitting beside Shido. She then gently grabbed onto Shido's hands and brought her mouth near his left ear.

And then,

"-Please."

I was struck with a strong drowsiness. For the moment there, the whole world was shaking slightly and my entire vision blurred. No, not "blurred". All I saw was...everything is...waving...? Wait, isn't that the same...?

"'Transfering to Rindouji'? How can I say no to tha-...!?"

I blinked as my sight is beginning to clear. I...I said what? What was that? Did she...did this bitch do something to me!? Did the tea I drink contain chemical sorta thing!?

"See? Haruhi-senpai changed her mind."

"-E-Even if you say something like that...Haruhi was just joking around, right?" Shido spoke toward me as if defending me. I was dumbfounded.

"J-Joking? No, I wasn't-"

I immediately widen my eyes a bit at my own words. Shit, this again!? What's happening to me? I-

*RIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnng*

"Ow!" I reflexively touched my head as if a voice stung my eardrum. And I could feel the pain for two seconds, before it was gone. Then, a familiar voice came.

"Haruto-san, this is Maria. The Diva Spirit has an ability to hypnotize a person's brain once her voice entered your eardrums and nulliflying the cochlea. Possibly the effect will stay permanent."

Jesus Christ, a hypnotize? No wonder the students are really protective toward Miku when we arrived. She turned them into a fucking lesbos.

"Its more less effective to a person who has an enhanced bodyーa Wizard. I recently played an ultra high-frequency sound in order to wake you up. This will hurt you and damaging your left ear. I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

Damaging...my left ear? That means my brain will be...Hah, whatever.

"Grazie."

"Prego."

Was Maria being...sarcastic just recently?

"Well, it's true what she said, I was just joking." I softly giggled as I fixed my gaze at Miku. Slightly glaring her.

Miku was caught in surprise as if this kind of thing was never happened before. But, as expected, she frowned and stared fixedly at Shido.

"Shiori-san?"

"W-What...?"

"ーPlease take off your clothes."

Her voice echoed in my head and tried to fight it by gnawing my meat inside my mouth. You think I'd fall for the second time?

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIiiiiIiiiiiiiiing*

"Kh! Oi, oi! There's no need for that anymore...!" I whispered to Maria.

"Unacceptable. I won't let Haruto-san do such things. I won't let it. Never."

"Oi, oi...You suddenly sounded dangerous..."

"Are you two perhaps..." Miku eventually spoke up, not using her ability anymore as we looked at her. "Spirits?"

"Why do you...?" Shido swung his hands trying to trick her.

"Ahaha, it's okayーyou don't have to play like a fool. There's no way for a normal person denying my request." Miku said as she stood up and sat back to her seat in front of us. "No, rather, if you are Spirits then I'm happy. I, wanted to meet another Spirit other than me you know. There should be a few right?"

"What?"

"Hey, Shiori-san, Haruhi-senpai. Who on earth are you? Are you really Spirits? Or are you one of the companions of the group of people that call themselves Wizards?"

And then, after making a small sigh she continued.

"Is me meeting you just a coincidence? Or you have some kind of goal?"

"T-That's-"

"-That's right. We do have a goal..." Gone with my calm and womanly façade, I put up my own original personality.

"H-Hey, Haru..."

"...Shido. Let him talk, we also don't have much choice but to tell her the truth."

"..."

"We are not Spirits. We are humans."

When I said that, Miku made a small sigh and showed a dissapointed look.

"That is regretful. Haruhi-senpai saying such lies is unlike you-"

"-Ah, wait a minute. There's something wrong..." I stood up and pondering. The thinking posture I made was to mock her as I hummed deliberately. "Shiori here is technically a human. ButーI am a Wizard~!"

"Haruhi-senpai, a Wizard? So are you here to hunt me down?" Miku's voice was indeed calm. And I dislike it. Where's your annoyed look? I want to see that.

"Maybe so..." I crossed my arms. "Maybe not?"

"What kind of answer is that?" Miku said and sounded displeased.

"Well, I think it was a right answer for a Spirit who has a perfect juggs like yours, was it not?"

"..."

Her brows twitched in response from my words. Ha! Got you!

I sighed from my nostril. It's time I take this seriously. "Look, I'm not like the other ones who've been mercilessly attack any Spirit they see...Unless you give me a reason to, it'd be an honor to do whatever I want to do with you."

"Hey, you're gonna intimidate her. Is that even okay?" Shido muttered silently in worry.

"I have my own reasons for becoming Wizard." I pointed at Shido. "Like, guarding this pussy."

"P-Pussy!?"

Miku made a small sigh. "Your point?"

I deliberately forced Shido to stand up and still gazing at Miku. "You see, this pussy has the power to seal a Spirit's mana."

She opened her eyes wide for a moment, before staring at Shido's face.

"Sealing...Spirit's mana? What is the meaning of that-?"

"That is-"

"-It means blocking your mana flow, dumbass." I rolled my eyes before explaining again. "It's a literal thing, which turning you into normal human. With that, Wizards won't be able to detect your spiritual energy every time you casted a spacequake at Tatsunami station."

"Ara, so you were also there?"

"You damn right I was, la puttana."

"La putta...what?"

"You don't want your tails being chased around by those birds again, correct?"

"..."

"Oh, come on. You don't want some peaceful lifestyle? The sealing is free, we'll give you no charge!"

"If..." Shido looked back straight at Miku's eyes and opened his mouth. "If you can accept believing what we said then, Miku, we want to save you."

Looks like a cat had her tongue; Miku narrowed her eyes as if to immerse herself in thoughts for a while, and brought her hands to her mouth.

Silence was flowing in the parlor. The sound of the clock ticking systematically and I stared deeply at her.

Then, Miku made another small sigh.

"...I understand. I will believe you. It doesn't sound like a voice that was lying-"

"R-Really!?"

"Don't get your hopes up first, Shido..."

Nope. I still doesn't trust her. Knowing this girl, she won't surrender to mere convincing words. It won't be that simple.

"What is with that reaction. It's like you thought I won't believe in Shiori-san?"

"Err..."

"Ufufu, I'm sorry. I teased you a little." While standing up and saying that, Miku slowly walked towards the window. "It's true I was surprised but, from the looks of it, I think Shiori-san and Haruhi-senpai were not lying. Although our meeting was an act, to think the reason of it was to save me, it makes me happy."

"A-Ahahahaha..." He scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed by her words.

Why are you laughing like an idiot, dumbass? You should feel proud of it!

"...And, perhaps, has Shiori-san sealed a Spirit's power before?"

"I don't think we should tell you that."

"Eh, I have. 4...No, to be exact it's 5 of them."

Our voices overlapped each other. I stared dully at Shido who was counting with his fingers. Shido, innocently, looked back at me and a question mark floating on his head.

"Is that true?" Miku said with surprise. "I didn't know there were that many Spirits living here. I want to by all means meet them. Can I request that?"

"Not a chance, unless your power has been sealed first."

"Of course! Everyone will be friends with Miku!"

Again, we said silmutaneously. My exasperated expression meets with his confused look. Sighing heavily, I continued to explain the method of sealing a Spirit. As expected, Shido is still embarrassed and haven't gotten used to it.

But, Miku halted my explaination.

"It's okay. More than that..." She opened her eyes halfway and continued. "I believe your talk. But, it's okay if Shiori-san don't need to seal my mana, or you can say, blocking my mana flow?"

"Wha..."

"Told you, didn't I?"

From the unpredicted words, Shido shorten his words and I deadpanned. At the same time, Kotori's sigh shook our eardrums.

"Even in my current state, with my Spirit mana with me, I'm still able to have a satisfying lifestyle. There is no reason for me to withdraw my powers. I think we could be good friends from now on but, this and that is different."

"Feh...You feel so confident. Aren't you scared when you're having two guests? With one of them is a Wizard who can cut you into pieces?"

"Fufu, judging by your reaction before, Haruhi-senpai. You were almost obeying my requests, weren't you?"

"...Tch."

" _Don't say something stupid. Especially you, Haruto._ "

Well, Kotori. If you were in my place all along, what would you've to say about this? The more Spirit I encountered, the more they're getting on my nerves. Christ, I hope the next one won't be as childish and stupid as Diva.

"We're at the point of no return. If we lose this chance, the AST won't stop hunting her down as they noticed the Spirit's mana. They will mercilessly attack. Now that Tobiichi Origami's identity has been exposed, there is no mistake there will be observations. There's no time. You musn't not be won over by her, Shido. If you leave Miku like that, she would even hurt her most precious thing."

"I don't think she even has any precious things..."

Us breaking over would mean bringing disaster to Miku, and various worlds surrounding Miku. I know that. I have speculations this girl will only make ruccus on the future. If that time comes...

"-Miku, 4 days ago, you caused a spacequake in front of Tatsunami station right? Doesn't that mean, you weren't able to control your own powers? If we leave your Spirit's mana alone, it might hurt your fans or friends someday. I beg of you, please let me seal Miku's power...!"

Shido stared into Miku's eyes and urged her. However, she slowly swing her head to the side.

"I'm happy you're worried about me, but its unnecessary."

"Wha...Why?"

"That's because the spacequake was something that occured by my own intentions."

"...Eh?"

For an instant, Shido could not understand the words Miku meant and opened his eyes dumbfoundedly.

"W-Why...would you do something like that..."

Miku then, in a relaxed state not different from just now, played with the tip of her hair while started telling.

"During that time when I first met Shiori-san, I told you before right? That I, love stages. That time when I coincidently passed by in front Tatsunami station; there was band from somewhere performing a live in the Tenguu arena. So, I only noticed this but, now that I think about it, I have never sang in the Tenguu arena before."

"...Eh?"

"So, I quickly felt like singing. Eiya~, like that." She made a cute gesture and smile while saying that.

"With such a reason...There was a lot of people nearby right? If they were to escape late then-"

"That can't be helped. I wanted to sing, you know?"

On Miku's face, there's totally no sense of guilt. Rather, it looked like she didn't even recognize that as an evil act.

"...If your friends, if that girl you went home together after class today was there, she might have died! If that happened, what are you going to do?!"

"-She don't give a single damn about any of that." I finally spoke. "Hey, Miku. You're thinking that it'd be a tiring to find another girl that fit your taste..."

At the moment, Miku immersed in her thoughts and nodded as if it didn't sound wrong at all.

"Yes, indeed."

I reluctantly took the tea from my table and took a sip. As if I'm eager to hear her, I ask her monotonously.

"Seeing your friends who loves you, adore you...die because of your own fault. Won't you feel sad?"

"No, I do feel sad you know? That girl is one of the girls I took a liking to. But..." She placed her index finger on her chin. "See, that girl, loves me very much, and isn't it her ambition if she were to die for me?"

"Because...she loves you...?"

This was Shido's limits. He glared at Miku with sharp sights behind me, and let out words that sounded like a groan of anger.

"Yes. It's not only that girl you know? Everyone loves me very much. They would listen to everything I say."

"I see..." Shido lifted his face slowly. "But I hate you."

"...Oh my?" Miku twitched her eyebrows. While I calmly sipping my tea.

"Prideful, arrogant, and intolerable. Everyone loves you? Hah!" Carrying his right hand up, Shido pointed at Miku. "If everyone in this loves you then...By many times, I will deny you and your actions...!"

When Shido said that, Miku's eyes turned black and white as if she was taken back for a few seconds but, before long she placed her hands on her chin and narrowed her eyes.

"...Hate, huh." She violently distorted the side of her lips. "When you say something like that, it makes me want to have you more. I want to tease Shiori-san until her face turns mushy from crying while saying 'I love you so much'. Ufufu, I wonder how long Shiori-san will still say she hates me-"

"-Interesting one, aren't you?" Again, I sipped my drink.

Unlike any other people I see, unlike any Spirit I encountered, regardless of Kurumi. This Spirit, Diva has perked my interest on her the moment she revealed her true color. She's so interesting that I want to have her. To my enthusiasm, I want to see her true face behind once I'm done with her.

I want to break her.

Let us see what will she say next when that happens. Oh...I can't wait.

"...?" Gone with her expression before, Miku's eyes opened wide a bit.

"Honestly, I hate you too." I put down the cup slowly.

"Oh my, first Shiori-san and now, Haruhi-senpai is also the same." She troublingly sighed.

"But, it seems that I can't hate you so much. I don't know why, but I think I'm liking you a bit too."

"Fufu, really?"

"Yeah." I made a sweet smile. "I like your eyes."

"Thank you-"

"-Right until I pluck them out, maybe..."

The anger towards Miku turned into confusion and surprise as Shido stared at me with bewildered look. Miku was taken back at my words. Before she could even speak another words, I cut her.

"I also like your hair, I wanna pick them up like a mere grass. Your tongue looks beautiful, I like it. I can't wait to slit it away from you. Ah, maybe your juggs will make a fine collection and I'll place it on my wall. Don't worry, your love for me? I will keep it always." I snickered at my own words as I tried to hold a laugh by covering my mouth.

To say Miku was very calm and careless, that's very wrong. Her eyes are slowly shaking in fear, before it was replaced by a weak anger as she frowned and bit her lips. Futile, like I thought, her knees are trembling. Seems like she want to shit herself. Pfft!

I heaved a sigh before an idea came through my mind as I smirked. "Say, how about we have a match? No, not some dead match or anythingーas much as I wanted it, hehehe..."

"Oi..." I raised a palm and stopped Shido's disagreement, and ignoring Kotori's.

"What choice do we have? Nothing. If you wanna play it rough then, it's a pleasure for me to take it. I'm glad with it. The choice I made was the easiest one for me rather than resort it with violence. For God's sake, I'm trying to be rational here, you guys." I gestured to myself and giggled.

I looked back at Miku. "Interested?"

She place her index finger below her chin and lost in various thoughts. Seconds passed, the side of her lips turned up.

"I'll take it." Miku said and I widely smiled once again.

* * *

 **Shido's POV**

"...So, is there anything you want to explain, the both of you?"

It's already night. After the agreement of the match and coming out from Miku's home, we were tranferred into Fraxinus' commander's room. What stood before us might be the end for all of us. Literally speaking, this is my sister I was talking about. She's unusally imperious, I know.

But this time. It's different. With us standing on the center of the room while Kotori and the crews are surrounding us. T-The atmosphere is like that of being judged in court.

"We're...sorry..." I knelt down and said it. I stared at Haruto, who's standing beside me, once I lifted my head and lightly elbowed his leg. Haruto's hands are in his pockets and looking as if he's innocent.

Geez, just knelt down already or you'll get us in another trouble!

"What were those 'I hate you' and 'I don't approve of you' lines of yours? You were about to make it. Seriously, you tend to tell unnecessary things that you feel like telling huh?"

"B-But...She was so wrong. How could she treat people's life as nothing? No...that 'voice' of her makes people fall in love with her so no one was able to tell her things that are wrong or cannot be done. In that case, I would just-"

"Even so, you don't really have to tell that out loud, at least not during that time."

"Uh..."

Interrupted by Kotori's words, I could speak no more. She walked in front of Haruto, unfazed by his deadpan look.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...If you wanna slap then do-"

SLAP!

I sharply gasped. No, all of the crews did the same as me. Except for Kannazuki for some reason...He looked so sad.

Haruto's expression remain unchanged. His right cheek is so red and I bet it hurts like heck. As if he doesn't mind and deserved that, he released a sigh and stared at Kotori again.

"Alright. Let me explain first about my-"

SLAP!

"-Gaah!?"

We gasped once again, whilst Kannazuki is flowing tears from his eyes. As Haruto reflexively shout from another slap she made on his left cheek, he blinked and blinked to process what was happening.

"...I didn't expect there'd be TWO slaps." He muttered, staring back at my sister. "Before you scold, hear my reasoning first."

"Make it reasonable. Because if you don't, there will be much worse than before." Kotori threatened dangerously.

"Right, right, calm your tits...if you have any." He quickly raised his palm in front of her before she could do anything I don't like to see, and continued. "I challenged her for a match at Tenou festival that will hold in few more days. If we win, we can seal her powers and all be happy-happy."

"Yes, I know that." Kotori said. "But performing on the first day of the festival for you and Shido are preposterous!"

That's true. Due of Miku's performance on the first day, she forcefully asked to us presenting on the stage after hers. Even for Haruto's negotiation and reasoning to perform on the second or the last day, Miku insisted and saying she won't do the match anymore if he went even further. It's absurd, I noticed that.

It won't be strange if Miku fans that would never turn up in Tenou festival to rush over. The myterious idol has already won everyone's heart.

It's inevitable. At this rate, Rindouji would probably have a steady win in the stage divisonーnot Raizen.

"You don't regret anything?"

"Why should I?"

"If we lose then...it's you we're talking about!"

Kotori's voice is stern. I can tell, somehow, there are hints of concern and worry behind it.

"If we lose...Well, not exactly rightー if I lose, you can do whatever the hell you want with me. Take me as your personal maid? Go ahead, I don't mind it." ーThose were the words he said to Miku. I was about to protest but, Haruto stopped me. I wanted to stop it. He wouldn't let me.

Haruto will be held by Miku. Sooner or later, she would found out Haruto's disguise and it won't be pretty...!

Why didn't I prevent him from risking himself, damn it!

I clenched my hands into fists. Full of guilt.

"No need to worry about me. I have my plans when the worst is about to happen." Haruto sounds calm. "What other bad things if I didn't interfere? Diva was getting the upper hand; she was targeting the sealed Spirits the moment after your idiot brother here, saying such valuable information to her...No offence, Shido, but you're an idiot sometimes."

"...Sorry."

"It's okay." He crouched to my level and patted my back sincerely. "I blame you for everything."

"-You're the worst!" I replied back as he sighed while standing up.

"And you need to get up. It's disgusting to see you like this..."

"O-Oh..."

Replying to his words, I reluctantly got up as my knees are aching slightly.

"With that being said, I'm responsible for this cause. I have to deal with this on my own, I guess."

"Do you think your naiveté can help you getting through this? All by yourself?"

Kotori frowned while folding her arms. Haruto (deliberately) made a thinking pose as he placed a finger on his chin and hummed for a while.

"...Uhhh-Yup."

"..." Kotori closed her eyes and exasperatedly sighed, pinching her bridge of her nose. "I swear to God, you're getting worse and worse from time to time."

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment." She replied bitterly. "Anyway, it can't be helped since you challenged her. Just don't do anything reckless and leave the rest for us."

"Oh, great. I'm gonna leave now..." Haruto turned his heel around and walked away a few distances from us...but stopping right on track, looking at her again. "...You would help me?"

"Of course. This is what Ratatoskr founded for. Since the situation has come to this, we'll just have to try winning. Are you people listening?"

""Yes, Madam!""

Haruto's face showed disbelief as if he didn't expect this wouldn't occur.

"What's up with that face of yours, Haruto? Has your confidence lost?" Kotori snickered.

"No... I just...Nevermind." He rubbed his neck. Even though it's small, I can see his faint smile on his lips.

"Miku is an idol. It won't be easy to win. So, both of you, what will you be performing on the first day?"

Hmm...I had a flashback, somehow. I remembered Ai, Mai and Mii wanting to participate in the concert...

"I think..." I spoke. "A music band performance."

"A music performance? Haha, isn't that nice? It is your expertise after all.

"Eh...?"

I don't understand what she said and I don't think I have an experience regarding about musics and that kind of stuffs at all. To my uncertainty, Kotori pressed a controller on her left side and turned on a video on the screen in the room.

"What is that...?"

I panicked. The screen's showing a younger me sitting on the bed on my room playing guitar...

"...Uwaa!?"

I remembered everything now! This was me during middle school age. I was acting cool and I thought "this guitar is the only thing that understands me". My God, why did I do and think such ridiculous and unreasonable ways!?

"What a hard-boiled skill you have there huh...Pupu~ At last it has become of use eh...Kukuku..."

"Hoo...? Looks like my teachings pay off too, eh? Fehehehe..."

Which reminds me, Haruto was the one who gave the guitar to me as a birthday present. With the techniques I'd learnt and some guidance from my friend, I was good at playing that instrument.

"Hey...Hey! Why is this video-..."

My words were cut off as everyone, including Kotori and Haruto, are holding off their laughter. Haruto is the worst...he would burst out anytime soon.

"Well, we recorded it because it would become of use some day-...Pu-puu!"

As the video reached the climax, I suddenly jumped off from my bed, pulling my guitar's strings exaggeratedly. Kotori and Haruto could no longer hold their laughter.

N-N-Nooooooo! This is embarrassing me and it's very cringeeee!

"Please stop iiiiittt!" I shouted. The music video also stopped at my responce, which causing me sighing in relief...Before I heard a *click* sound from behind.

"Yes, yes, since I lack good communication skills...I could only express my thought through playing guitar. So I don't really feel like playing but instead, 'communicating' with it..."

The video continued. I was shown sitting on the bed again, talking to whatever I talkedーthere's nobody in there!ーas if I was being interviewed.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOooood! Please stop it alreaaaady!" I whined with goosebumps all over my body and tears all over my face.

Its finally stopped as someone pressed the controller. My heart feel safe from now on...

*Click*!

"...Isn't that right? My, guitar~?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaAaaaaAaaaaaaah!"

My body and my mental gave up. I fell down and my body curled like a rock. Tears flowing down like a river on the floor around me. The video ended with me kissing the thing.

""-HAHAHAHahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!""

Haruto and Kotori are laughing hysterically and cruelly. His index finger is floating on one of the controller's buttons. Eventually, Haruto fell to his knees and banged the floor. Still laughing...

Minutes later...As Kotori finally calmed herself down, minus Haruto. She snapped her finger.

"Well, at least you're better than an inexperience kid. Of course, I'll get you the best trainers from now on. I'll have you trained so hard that you can even play guitar while sleeping." Kotori smirked before calling her crew, "Mikimoto!"

"Yes, Madam. I'll get the best facilities."

Kotori nodded her head and looked at me.

"Quit rolling around the floor with your tears, you're dirtying it. So, what's the song title?"

"It's...A...Remake..." I replied robotically.

"It won't be interesting then." Kotori pondered. "Minowa!"

"Yes, Madam?"

"Go and ask professional singers for help, and then choose the best song for the performance."

"I have some suggestion." While panting and still kneeling, Haruto raised a palm for Kotori to see from his side. "Can I sing a certain song that I like if there'll be an encore?"

"As long as its entertaining, go ahead." Kotori talked to his hand.

"Roger..." Haruto answered with his thumb up, and slowly lowering his hand.

"So, what do you guys know about Miku's performance?"

"..."

"Well then, Shiizaki!"

"Yes!"

"Send some spies into Rindouji All-Girls Private School and find out the performance list on that day."

"Is there a need to interrupt them?"

As Kotori heard of Shiizaki's malicious suggestion, she had a deep thought. Not long after, she swung her head.

"This might be able to help us, but it would sever Miku's emotion. It'll be best if we can still manage to win even when she tries her best. Winning might be our priority, but it'll be better if we can make her admit losing."

As commands were given, Harutoー who's now standing upー blankly stared at how Ratatoskr members are doing their work on their terminals respectively.

"Hm...I'm amazed."

"As I said, we have to go all-out since our target this time is an idol. It's all thanks to you."

"You're very welcome, signora." Haruto said with sarcastic manner and Kotori dully looked at him. "As for my sorta apology, I'll drag your pathetic bro back to his house."

"Please do, or it'll be troublesome for the janitor to clean his remnants." Kotori took a lolipop and put it in her mouth.

Haruto grabbed my hands and literally dragging me away from the room with me groaning. However, he stopped once he made the entrance.

"And there's something I need to talk about later with you. It's important and probably long. So...I might borrow the VR room to sleep. I'm too lazy to go back to my house."

Kotori was in thought for a while before nodding in agreement.

Huh? Something urgent? What is it...?

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"Wait, what is this...-Operation date, September 23, Saturday. Location, Tenguu City, Tenou Festival venue...!? Are you guys serious!?"

Ryouko raised her voice as she read the file.

There were about 20 members crowded in the command room of Japan Ground Self-Defense Force. The ones were sitting beside the furious Ryouko were the original AST members and those who were standing before her were supplementary members sent by the DEM Industries. Beside the entrance way, another foreigner is leaning on the wall, twirling a Glock 17 handgun with her index finger perfectly.

For Ryouko and other ASTs are thinking it was very dangerous playing with a gun. Let alone she's young, about 14 years old. She doesn't seem to care about the meeting. More like she wants to get out, doing somethings rather than being here.

"Of course, we are." Jessica, one of the supplementary members, spoke. "Though you don't believe she's the Spirit, Princess. Would you want me to show you more of our evidences?"

"...Are you people nuts?"

It's true Princess has the same look of Yatogami Tohka, as it was shown on the file, and there are symptoms of spiritual waves coming within her.

"We can't possibly ignore a spirit doing dangerous thing like going to school, can we?" Jessica said as Ryouko kept reading the file.

"-What about this one then?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Why is there two normal persons in the targets list? Moreover, starting the operation in the midst of the crowds? Isn't our equipment supposed to be a secret!?" Ryouko's voice didn't waver as she fiercely looked at them. "You're asking us to carry out the operation in front of so many people! ...No, the real thing isーHow are we supposed to fight a Spirit at such a crowded place? Do you people even know what you're planning!?"

She was so anxious that she was about to scream. The targets aren't the only problem they're going to face. But the citizens' safety. On top of that, they are only in charge of surveillance and information, whilst the DEM members will be directly carrying out the operation.

Jessica just sighed at her words. "The boyーespecially the ashy haired oneーare our most important targets. It's top secret. Don't mind the crowds, it's a ceremony; to give our enemies a greeting. So, no matter how risky it is, we have to make it a great one."

"I don't understand...Enemies? Greeting? What the hell are you talking about?"

Ignoring what Ryouko said, Jessica stood up as she smiled sinisterly.

"It's okay if you cannot agree with the operation. Just complain about it to the top executives if you have an objection. We would cease our operation if you can do that."

"W-Wait!"

Jessica ceased her steps. Not because Ryouko tried to stop her. She turned her head to Ryouko, as if she thought of something else.

"-Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. Please, do not reveal this mission to Tobiichi Origami."

"Origami? Why? She's one of our best AST members, there's no reason to-"

"Just for this time. There's a high possibility that she would be interfering with our operation. Besides, it's not like she is needed that much since you old seniors won't directly participate in the operation, is it?"

"I don't recall you having the authorization to meddle with our team management here."

"I'm sorry but that is also one of the orders by the top executives. Well, good luck." Jessica left the room, followed by the other DEM members along with the strange blondie as she sheated her pistol back on her right hip.

After they left, the entire room was in silence.

"...Why is this happening!?" Ryouko, angered and pounded the table with her fist. Books and other documents on the table moved for a little and few pieces of papers scattered around the floor.

At that moment, Ryoko noticed a document with "Itsuka Shido" name on it. She frowned. "Now that I think about it, 'Shido' sounds so familiar. Where have I heard that..."

Then, she was in shock.

Itsuka Shido. That's the name of Origami's "lover"...

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

It's September 13th.

Now, I'm inside the music room. Complete with lots of musical instrument here. You name it, we have everything. It was all thanks to the former music club members. They were nice and bright. They created their own bands about 3 years ago and gone popular on Tenguu city. Until the leader got injured in an accident, resulting his left arm's muscle ripped and couple of his bones broken. I don't know the specific, but poor guy.

As another result, the band ended as their boss said so. They were willing to leave their instruments here for usーtheir juniorsー to use.

Fate must've been cruel to him. I heard his pain on his arm's getting worse day by day. Well, all I can do is wish him well.

Anyway, there are 7 people in the room. Ai, Mai and Mii, Tohka and Origami, Shido and lastly, me. With me in disguise, I was the one who joined the group to fill the trio and later, Crossdressing-Shido joined along with Origami and Tohka were clinging on him.

I don't why the hell those two rivals are here. I hope they won't do ruckus around. I had enough headache already.

"Hmm, Words...Kill...Your breathes...so still..."

Sitting on a chair crossed leg in the center, is me with my headphones on and holding a paper. These words are lyrics. And these lyrics are written in English. A Western song. As I'm listening to its music, I muttered each words and memorizing it.

Hm...Perfect. I'll repeat the song one more time and practicing it in front of everyone...

"I'd like to practice immediately but...Shiori, which can you girls play?" Ai looked at Shido as she asked. "I'm the bassist, Mai's the keyboardist, Mii's the drummer and Haruhi-senpai's the vocalist."

My vocal chords is...well, fine. With the help of the band-aid, which can turn my tone into girl's, on my throat, my pitch is quite perfect. They said.

"Uh-huh...I think I could be the guitarist." Shido said.

"Oh, not bad, not bad, a guitarist girl!"

"Yeah cool! Come, play a song for us!"

"So, what about the other two?"

When Mii asked Tohka and Origami, both of them thoughtlessly answered.

"Guitar, just like Shido."

"Oh, so Tobiichi, are you experienced?"

But Origami shook her head.

"Just give me a day, and I can play it well."

"O-Oh..."

Although Origami words sounded reckless, they sounded convincing as well. Ai scratched her face. Then, Tohka stared at the trio with her eyes shining.

"Which instrument shall I play!?"

"Hmm, have you played any instrument before?"

"No!"

"So...Which instrument do you like then?"

"No, either!"

"Uhm...then...!"

"No!"

Without waiting for questions to be fully told, Tohka answered cheerfully and not missing a beat. The trio had a discussion among themselves. A while later, they took out a box from the depth of the music room.

"Tohka...We shall leave this to you."

"This is the legendary instrument that no one could master."

"But, if it's you, it might be possible to master. Could you do it...?"

As they told her in a mysterious tone, Tohka gulped but nodded. The three girls opened the box and took out a shiny object that almost blinded and disturbed me.

"This is it..." Ai passed the instrument to Tohka, I gazed from the corner of my eyes. It's round-shaped, and there are pieces of metals around-

-Oh, well, just a tambourine. Thought it was something else...

"T-This is the legendary instrument..."

No, it's not Tohka...

Tohka trembled as she took it. She slowly swing the tambourine in her hand *shaa, shaa*, a pleasant melody was made.

"Oh, ohh...!"

Just when Tohka was enjoying it, Ai, Mai and Mii are shocked and praised the Spirit. I rolled my eyes on their stupidity. Of course, it's easy. Even a 3 years old baby can play it.

"-Well, I guess the roles have been settled." Shido said. "All we need is a song."

"B-But, isn't Haruhi-senpai already selected a song?"

"I'll be only singing alone for the encore, if the audiences ask for one." Still looking at the paper, I reluctantly said. "No worries, I'll still be singing with you guys for the main part. Shiori-chan, will you?"

"O-Oh yes...the CD." He searched his pocket and took out a CD Kotori gave him in the morning. Then, he played it on a radio in the room. Not long after, a loud song was played.

"This song...who composed this song? Although there's no lyric, it sounds cool."

"Uh...actually, one of my relatives is an expert in music. He composed the song for us..." He lied. Not bothering details, they continued asking excitedly.

"R-Really!? This is awesome."

"So, does that mean we could use this song?!"

"Shiori, are you going to sing it with Haruhi-senpai?"

"Eh!? Well-"

"-Well, isn't that obvious?" I hung my headphones around my neck, standing up while waving my hands slowly up and down like orchestrating. "We are the main stars of the performance. It will be an unimaginable sin if we get seperated. Right, Shiori-chan~?"

I raised his chin using my fingers. As expected, Shido retreated back in disgust and I giggled softly in amusement.

"Then, let's begin!" I started.

"Eh, w-wait!"

 **5 Minutes Later...**

"OOhhhhh!"

"..."

Tohka clapped her hands cheerfully where as Origami silently nodded, with her hand holding a recorder, aiming to Shido beside me.

"Hmm..."

"Not too bad...I think..."

"Still...Shiori didn't seem to be good as well..."

After listening to their comments, Shido could give nothing but a wry smile. I placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Don't give up that easily, Shiori-chan. You can still do it." I made a sweet smile while saying that. In result, his expression showed disgust once again.

Shido had no choice but to drew the cards with lyrics on his pocket. Fortunately for me, all of it are already inside my brain hereーI memorized everything since last night. I didn't sleep and drinking too much coffee with lots of caffeine.

Crazy and impossible, you think? Don't try it then...

I hummed and placed a finger below my lips.

"Using a copy of a professional singer's singing. Perhaps we should play that copy during the perfomance. Our enemy is Miku-chan, after all..."

"You're planning Shiori to lip-sync? I'm surprised senpai would go that far, honestly."

"Yeah. And how are we going to do that during the performance?"

"We would be in trouble if somebody found it out, too."

"Ahaha...Of course it won't do good, my bad."

Ai, Mai and Mii are in concern and I softly giggled apologetically. To say the truth, things would be more uglier than those they mentioned.

It was Kotori's idea. And that idea isn't good, certainly. Rather than praising Shiori, the trio won't be satisfied as they trained so hard for the performance. They'll be dissapointed.

I softly sighed from my nostril. The best thing Ratatoskr could do is just this...I can just sing alone to-

"-Shiori, play the song again." Origami suddenly stood up beside me, as if blocking my view from Shido. Unfortunately for her, she's too short. "I couldn't afford you to lose the competition."

"Oh, how generous of you. Thank you, Origami-chan."

Origami ignored me. Knowing what she's trying to do, Shido played the song again just as what she wanted. Right before he was about to start the music, Shido is reminded that he forgot to give Origami those lyric cards.

"Oh, uh, Origami...here."

"These aren't necessary. I already memorized the lyric."

"Huh...? O-Oh, okay then." Shido played the music and I sat back to my chair.

After the prelude, Origami started singing.

"That's absurd. You can't sing a song just by listening-"

"Wow! It's amazing!"

"Origami, you could sing so well!"

"I guess this would be perfect."

"-to it a single timeーThat was fast!?"

The trio cheered excitedly leaving me in shock. Looking at Shido who's also in awe doubles my questions.

"Origami, can I leave the vocalist to you...?"

"Yes, if it's for the sake of your victory, Shiori." She replied back as I quickly stood.

"H-Hey! What about me?!"

"-Alright, we don't have much time, let's start the practice!"

"Ohhhhh!"

"Don't you ignore me, you guys! I'm your senpai!"

Still, none of them reply back to me as if my existence is no longer here. All their attentions turned to Origami.

I didn't even hear her sing! Did you all hear her sing, huh!? Did you!?

Damn you, Tobiichi Origami...!

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

September 23rd, Saturday.

Ryousuke Haruto haven't had the slightest clue. Origami can sing that well? As ridiculous as it sounds, Shido said she did a perfect job at itーNo, it was beyond perfection.

"Are you sure? You're not lying, aren't you?"

Nope. Haruto will never accept that. How could a girl who's rarely spoken to anyone, can have a gorgeous voice!? She may have modifications on her body. A Realizer can help her that.

" _This is for his sake. Why would I speak nonsense when his life is in harm?_ "

...But Realizers only can enchance one bodyーtheir muscles. Making them like superhuman. Was it possible, to some point, she trained her pitch each day at her apartment?

"Feh, it's kinda rare you told me your secret information to others, especially me. So, I had to make sure, you know?"

In any rate, the samurai Wizard can solve that matter else time. He made the schedules after school to tail Origami whenever she'll go. They both are stalkers. His target is different from other stalkers, however. That's why, Haruto has to become more undetectable than before...Using a box might help him for cover.

" _...Reasonable._ "

Haruto grunted in response.

Today is the first day of Tenou festival for long-waited high school students at the Tenguu square. This time will be more crowded. News spreading like wildfire of the mysterious idol's appearance. It brought an attention toward almost thousands of students. The convention center is filled with people. A person with agoraphobia possibly will have a panic attack with this crowds around.

Near the front entrance is Hall 1, Hall 2 had booths related to food and drinks as its main, Hall 3 was deep inside and Hall 4 is filled with simple attractions like research publications and ghost houses.

Haruto is currently in Hall 1 heading towards Hall 2 with a plastic bag on his left hand. First, he needed to go toward the men's restroom and changed his clothes. Crossdressing into a girl and after that, maybe he will help Shido for his "Maid Café" of Raizen or, when he feels lazy, he will buy dozens of takoyakis and gladly devour them down to his stomach and most likely, finding a fame for himself while in disguise.

This morning, Haruto could see Shido's dark atmosphere around him. His pride of men has forever lost after wearing the maid outfit. The ash haired boy was both pitied and amused at his poor friend.

Right after the maid event, there'll be the music performance Tohka's been waiting for. They had been practicing and practicing for 9 days. But...the result was quite satisfying.

That won't be necessary for now. Haruto's brain would eventually find out a way to win. He's going for solid "probably". Deep within his heart, Haruto is slowly regretting his decision when looking at the band like this...

He sighed.

" _...And one more thing._ "

"What?"

" _They're targeting you, too._ "

"...I know." Haruto switched his road to the right. "Grazie...amico."

" _I don't do this for-_ "

He hung up his phone while smirking. Soon after, he has finally reached his destination: Boy's restroom. He opened the door and closing it gently. After placing the plastic bag beside one of 3 sinks, he reluctantly washed his face.

"Oh, no...My hair looks messed up. Curse you, bed hair..." Haruto groaned and fixed his hair in front of the large mirror. Satisfied, he nodded to himself and placed both of his hands on the sink.

Haruto closed his eyes, breathing in and out slowly as if keeping his mind in peace. When he heard the door was opening slowly however,

His mind wasn't in peace anymore...

Opening his eyes, steady footsteps gathered behind him as the door closed and a *click* sound was heard from it, assuming they locked it.

7 male with muscular builts. Wearing expensive black suits and sunglasses. They're like those tough bodyguards from a movie he watched.

7 people. What a lucky number.

None of them made a single move since they came, even Haruto. Silence flooded the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You should bring more." Haruto started. "I remembered they were 13 guys that had the same builts as yours. They ended up...crippled, I think."

"..."

"I've been waiting for you guys ever since that day. So..." He raised his head slowly. "Please don't dissapoint me...

A man took out a baton stick and extended the metal with a single swipe. His friends followed the suit. The metals were letting out a cackle, infused with electricity.

Based from his analyzation, this room is quite narrow. Making it harder to fight with those 3 stalls on his right eating the area. Whoever came up with the design should receive a kudos. Seriously, who made this? They thought they have the advantage?

...No, it makes it more entertaining for him...

At that moment-

GRIN

The side of their target's lips were spreading widely for them to see. His face showed lust. His teeth was like a fang ready to stalk his prey. They saw his crimson eyes glimming slightly, somehow...

"Much better..."

His instinct quickly kicked in. Letting his reflexes to do the job, he lowered his head from a swing. The mirror cracked as the attack missed. Haruto immediately turned and kicked his abdomen as hard as he could.

Haruto failed to escape on time from another man's grasp, as his body was thrown to the wall. Not missing the chance, his opponent targeted his head and swung the stick downwards. Certainly, Haruto will never give up on anything. He firmly grabbed the man's right wrist, using all his strength to stop him.

Before Haruto could anything, his right knee was being hit. The electricity was running onto his spine as his shoulders shook. Still holding the wrist, Haruto launched his knee between the man's legs. He shouted in pain and fell down. The Wizard smirked, snatching the baton from his hand and blocked a swung from the other man. The guy's force was powerful, as a result, Haruto was pushed back and his head crashed onto the broken mirror and the sink.

Small pieces of its shard was scratching the back of his head, drawing out a small blood. Haruto didn't like it. He was pushed back. He's going to lose, and he knew it.

Like hell he will lose this brawl...

Using his Territory, the man's body was motioned backwards. His back landed and cracking the wall between those two other men. Knocking him out cold.

When Haruto straightened his posture and readying himself, he remembered something important on the back of his head and groaned in defeat.

"Goddamit...Because of you, I can't eat the takoyaki they serve..." He checked his phone from his pocket and clicked his tongue, annoyed. "It's almost 2pm. My performance is about to start, too."

It will take two minutes on wearing the maid outfit and three minutes for his make up. Crossdressing would take 5 minutes tops. He needs to take care of these men fast. Haruto would have more time to taste them foods before the event starts, hopefully.

"Damn." Haruto tilted and cracked his neck, gripping the handle on his left handーnot too tight, and not too loose.

"..."

"..."

"...Well, don't just stand there, men in black. Finish this up quick!"

One of the remaining 5 men moved. His movement is quick, and so does Haruto. The boy rolled to the ground from his swing and swiftly attacked his right thigh. Once he's stunned and knelt down, Haruto suddenly gripped the man's brown hair and hitting his head rapidly.

His instinct screamed. Haruto almost failed to dodge a kick behind. Unfortunately, he hit nothing but their own men's head. Poor guy though. As he retreated back deeper into the bathroom, the Black Demon gleefully smirked and grabbed the stall's door. When he saw a guy lunging onto him, he quickly pulled the door, causing him stumbling over and stars are floating around his head as he fell over.

Still gripping the door, Haruto blocked a thrust with it. Of course, the door was pulled back from its recoil. Haruto parried every of the man's attack. Electricity sparked like fireworks.

*Beep**Beep*

The sound coming from his left ear as he continued defending himself.

"Hell-O?" He tilted his head to the side while greeting playfully.

"Where the heck have you been?" As if she's experiencing a hard work, Kotori said with groan. "Miku's performance is about to end and it's your turn."

"-Uhh...Give me a sec."

Haruto punched the guy's face two times until his sunglasses is broken, before swinging the baton stick upwards onto his chin as though using a club. Man in black spouted bloods from his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

Haruto's neck was then, wrapped by a brute's arm behind him as he struggled to speak.

His gut was being strike several times by two other men. Figuring a way out of this, he used Territory again and pushing them away. While the guys in front are groaning on the floor, he wasted no time to screw them.

"I asked what are you doing? Don't ignore me!" Kotori's voice came again as Haruto swung his stick on the guy's stomach furiously before kicking his chin like a football and knocking him unconcious.

"Me?" He panted, almost excitedly and released his stolen baton. "I'm having a greatest time."

"What...?"

The samurai Wizard gripped the other man's hair while opening the stall door. Before Haruto could do anything worse to him, someone swung something onto his head, resulting Haruto stumbling forward.

His vision was blurred like he could pass out in any moment as he's holding his bleeding head. Then, Haruto switched direction behind him with a frown on his face. He saw the once strong brute is shaking in small fear.

"There are 10 Wizards and 20 Bandersnatches outside. It's from DEM!"

"...-Someone's on her way to clean them."

"Who?"

"See for yourself..."

"I still need an-!"

"Maria. Mute."

"Affirmative."

A smirk plastered on his face after he replied. Without caring his wound, knowing it would heal within time, he walked forward whilst the man does the opposite; he stepped backwards until his back kissed the door.

Swinging his baton out of fear, his effort was fruitless; Haruto grabbed his wrist while looking straight into his eyes behind the spectacles. The boy swung his fist hardly before proceeding to beat his face up until his knuckles bleed.

ーTwo minutes passed after the fight.

"Next off! A band performance from the volunteers of the metropolitan Raizen high school!"

"Looks like I'm late, huh..."

Haruto sighed tiredly. Cold water from the faucet is running on his bloody hands as he's cleaning them and his head behind.

He doesn't know the condition of the guy he beat into pulp nor everyone on the restroom. Hell if he cares. They wanted ruckus, so Haruto just gave them one. The result is as nice as Haruto thinks. Though he prefered the fight would be more thrilling, their weapons were useless and didn't do much.

More importantly, he don't have time to eat takoyakis anymore!

Grumbling, he entered one of the stalls with a plastic bag on his hand.

"Don't you guys dare peek, you hear me?"

...Time passed once again.

After changing for a while, Haruto in disguise...-Ryousuke Haruhi has returned once again! When he exited the door, however-

"Woah! What's going on here!?"

A student from the other school exclaimed loudly in surprise. Haruto thought for a second before showing an expression of sadness.

"Uhm...You see, these guys tried to do... something to me. I had no choice but to fight back..."

"-What!?" His face shown surprised as Haruto's eyes are wet in tears. "Y-You're Haruhi-senpai from Raizen high, right? A-Are you okay? Nothing hurt right?!"

Oh, God. This mate probably has a crush on Haruto.

"N-No, but..." Haruto placed his hands on his face. "...M-My dignity as a woman...*sniff*!"

There was a pregnant pause between them. Before it was abrupted by an angry shout.

"-These fuckers! Don't worry, senpai! I'll do my duty and dispose them!"

Haruto nodded sadly and ran away towards the stage, hoping there'd be an encore. Inwardly, he chuckled at his own acting. He probably would become a best actor someday.

He ran passed a blonde haired girl eating a dango and wearing a civilian outfit...As the girl narrowed her eyes at Haruto's back, she sighed.

"...My team's failed." She said on her Incam. "Sephiroth has escaped."

* * *

Shido had thought he would lose.

Thanks to Miku's "Voice", Ai, Mai and Mii is under influence. Shido heard nothing from Origami ever since this morning and Haruto didn't make his appearance. Resulting only Tohka and Shido who would be playing on the stage. With two members, it wasn't enough of course. Who would be playing the other instruments other than guitar and tambourine?

His hope almost crushed when he saw Izayoi Miku's performance. Sure, Ratatoskr had a plan to fiddling her performance by making some "technical difficulties" on the lights and the speakers. They didn't expect Miku would summon her Astral Dress and singing thoroughly using her voice on her second music. Just her loud, beautiful voice. Tohka and whole audiences were amazed, even Shido himself thought so.

He couldn't stop his heart from racing very fast. He was nervous and sometimes perssimistic thoughts flooded his mind.

Luckily, his sister had a backup plan...Kaguya and Yuzuru had come to his aid. At least, he could calm himself down. He wanted to do a lip-sync due to his own anxiousness. Kotori agreed and proceeding with just that.

However, there were...technical problems. Apparently, the Square's electric wiring had been damaged by someone.

An incomparable strange nervousness tied itself to his body again. His teeth roots cried. His legs shook. His sight was slowly getting blurry. "I would rather make a flashy collapse"...Even that thought crossed his mind. He was even aware that kind of thought was dangerous himself...-No, it was dangerous for Haruto.

What would I do? What would I do? What would I do? What would I do? What would I do?

Then, from somewhere, a song could be heard...

-Or rather, someone was singing.

Without moving the position of his face, he slowly turned his sight.

Tohka stood at Shido's right side, singing the song while shaking the tambourine rhythmically.

It was so good...It was enough to fall in love intentionally from hearing it. No, it was beyond good and perfection. Shido couldn't put it onto the right words. He just stared at her enthusiastic face, and a strong sense of duty if being left with a big job too. And she looked like she was having fun.

It was the time he remembered. He had to make a good performance; he had to beat Miku to save his friend no matter what. He didn't really put it in his mind since he continued practicing as if he was cornering himself...Now that he thought about it, Tohka was always making that face during practice.

Shido naturally laughed.

In the end, he was wrong about his first negative thought.

In the end, Shido wasn't alone!

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Now, Shido's ear is shaken by a loud cheer.

They're demanding more!

But...Shido has none. Without Haruto who will sing his own song, it's not possible. He knew he had no choice but to tell them the truth. As Shido opened his lips on the microphone-

"Whoa-hoaah~...!"

There came another beautiful sound. This time, it was different than Tohka's. Its sing with perfect pitch and echoing around the hall. The voice is clear and angelic. He stared back at the Spirits, yet the hold no clue of what's going on too as the instrument of a piano and a chorus can be heard from the speakers.

What's happening?

"Hey...Look at that...!"

"Wait, is that who I think it is?"

In front of them, not so far, a fellow student pointed behind with her index finger. Shido stared the bridge Shido and Tohka was before behind the many audiences. It was pretty dark as expected, and Shido still can't see nothing. Until suddenly, the music halted. His shoulders' jolted as a student let out "kyaa!".

Drop!

And then, all of the lights are directed toward the figure, who's now on the ground level. As the person rose his/her body.

"Haruto...!"

Yes. It was his friend. His best buddy, Ryousuke Haruto...Or rather, Ryousuke Haruhi. But, singing without a microphone...does it sound possible!?

He took a small breath and opened his eyes. He shouted the first lyric of its song with passion. The music kicked in again after that. This time, instead of piano, drums are playing behind. It matches the mysterious and intense atmosphere of the song.

"Who's that?"

"Don't you know! That's Ryousuke Haruto's brother, Haruhi-san!"

"Haruto...? O-Oh yeah! I think I heard that name before! He's-"

"-He's the one who save my life!"

"The white knight of Raizen's big sister! That makes her...white priestess!"

"That sounds cool! The white priestess of Raizen!?"

"Let's cheer for his sister so we can bring his attention more to us! I bet he's around here somewhere too!"

...The last part didn't sound logical. Shido sweated a bit and made a wry smile. Everyone, including Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru, loudly cheered with applause.

Haruto doesn't miss a beat and continuing by walking on the stairs down, unhurriedly forward to the stage with gestures filled with confidence and strong will. The people near him extended their hands respectively. Haruto gladly took theirs and shook them. All with a sweet smile on his face while singing.

When he gazed straight toward Shido and others, Haruto gave a wink to them. To be honest, Shido thinks it was aimed for himself.

-He wanted to puke right about now...

The lights are still shining above him. Haruto smoothly vaulted onto the stage, staring deeply into Shido and poked his nose.

Oh my God! I want to throw out so bad...!

Reflexively, he retreated back with disgust and to add more space for Haruto. The Spirits did the same and stared in awe at his dazzling spirit. Before the music is getting louder and was at the peak of its finale, his expression remaining calm. The way he clenched his fist on the air and lowering it down unhurriedly was thrilling.

-They thought it was all over. But that wasn't the end. Haruto leaked a small familiar shout before its start getting louder accompanied by the instruments again and didn't stop for a second until the song ended while Haruto closed his eyes, slowly spreading his arms to the side. Shido would be lying to himself for not having goosebumps.

Hell, the entire people in that place felt the same.

A silence filled the hall once the music dies. He opened his eyes, in tend to gaze everyone's look while lowering his arms. All of them were speechless and sitting down like a statue. Within their eyes, Shido can see they are astonised. Even he could see Yoshino, and the puppet, Yoshinon sitting on one of the seats sharing the same looks as the others. Except for Reine who's lifting her hands and applause.

Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!Clap!Clap!

Cheers and applause flooded the place. It was much louder than Shido's or Miku's performances. Smirking in pride, Haruto bowed down to them. Behind him and Shido, Tohka, Kaguya and Yuzuru are cheerfully applausing too.

"Wow~! That's amazing!"

"I'm rather amazed. As expected from the white knight."

"Praise. It was flawless."

After saying that enthusiastically, they gathered around Haruto as Shido followed behind.

"A-Ahem...Ladies please, give me some air. My throat is dry..." Haruto said and he sounded raspy while holding his throat. Then, he caught a sight of Shido staring at him as he nodded with a smile. Haruto grunted back in response and smirked.

After waiting for a few minutes, the performers for the first day lined up on the stage.

Everyone had nervous expressions and gulping down while waiting for the ceremony master's voice. Doubling the intense on their hard.

"Third place for the Stage performance divisionーSenjou University's high school division!"

The moment the name of the school was announced from the speaker, applauses and cheers filled nearby and Senjou University's performers raised happy voices

"*cough*...*cough*!"

"Ssh!"

For Haruto, it's like waiting for the end of the world to come which he doesn't care about it. His throat was completely harsh. He had hold an urge to go outside and buy a drink for a moment. Unfortunately, the staff members won't let everyone go just yet. Having no choice but to wait until the ceremony ends.

"What?"

"It's rude to cough at a time like this."

"Hey, I should have deserve the kudos for my flashy entrance, flashy moves, flashy gestures, flashy-"

"J-Just, hush it!"

Shido sighed exasperatedly and Haruto tried to leak a giggle but coughed again in the process.

Haruto directed his gaze slightly to the left to see Izayoi Miku, his enemy's face. The expression showing a bit of smugness. A word "Pride" is clearly written everywhere on it. She noticed Haruto's stare and smiled sweetly.

"Second place!"

The Wizard only blinked, remaining unfazed and gazed back to the front as the voice echoed from the speaker. There was a small desire to draw Murasama and strike her down with it. He needed to himself down. Everything is according to his prediction.

Stay calm, stay calm, Haruto...Don't need to be like that. Savor this moment for Diva to taste the delicious hope of hers...Because after all-

"Belongs to-"

-I will get the last laugh...

"-Izayoi Miku of Rindouji Academy!"

"...!?"

At that time, Miku's smile and expression distorted into surprise and disbelief. Applause was filling the hall, but this time, it wasn't quite loud than it used to be. The audiences were shocked to death.

"Taking the laurels of first place for the stage performance division and also the first place for day 1 of the Tennou Festival, has been decided for the surprisingly strongーRaizen High Schoolllllllllll!"

She widen her eyes even further.

"It really turned out unexpectedly. Rindouji's performance was overwhelm by Raizen's votes for the maid café in the refreshment booth division were amazing! Not only that, their performance was at the top notch and the stunning appearance of Ryousuke Haruhi from nowhere were spectacular! For Rindouji, it seems this year their exhibition division and refreshment booth division was dull that made them lose."

"Eh...?" Miku was dumbfounded and didn't make a single move as if paralayzed.

"Shido! We did it! Yayyy!" Tohka couldn't help but jumped in joy, making Shido laughed powerlessly at her.

"-Uhuhihi...hu..."

The once prideful Spirit switched her sight to the right, and eventually saw Haruto. He's closing his mouth and his shoulders shook. His front bangs were hiding his upper face, so no one can see his reaction. To everyone's thoughts, Haruto is crying as if he couldn't believe this would be happening. As if he couldn't believe Raizen would win.

-For Miku however? She saw otherwise.

He stared behind his strands of his hair while body trembling. And then, he moved his palm slowly to his right.

The left side of his lips are spreaded wide for her to see.

"Ku, ku, huhu...hihihihiheheha..."

He wasn't crying.

He is giggling...Maniacally.

Miku doesn't know how to respond as if her brain has been shut down. Her hands trembling in both fury and dread.

"Mu? ...Haruto, are you crying?" Tohka innocently asked and broke the atmosphere.

He gave a last smirk to Miku before pretending to wipe his tears.

"Y-Yeah, it was...so unexpected for me...My eyes won't stop flowing tears of joy!"

"Ahaha, don't look so sad. We really won against Miku, against Rindouji. We won, that's what matters now right?" Shido sincerely said while placing a hand on Haruto's shoulder. He nodded albeit slowly. They could only smiled to his friend. "But...How can we won? I mean, Miku was a tough one and..."

"Well, I used my brain." Haruto tapped his temple. "After practicing and wearing 'usual' clothes, I went out to this place and greeted every students from many schools I saw and helping them up preparing some things. Sometimes, I saved a lot of girls on the streets too in the past. In short, I was searching for my own fame. To gain popularity to fight Miku."

"Huh...?"

"Fight fire with fire. Use popularity with popularity. That's the key, Itsuka Shi-o-ri~"

"Q-Quit touching my chin and teasing me!? It's very uncomfortable!"

Haruto giggled playfully at Shido's painful expression.

Shido may find the way of his friend was rather like a cheat. He didn't expect that. Considering Miku's power to hypnotize people and or using them as freely as she could, the tables might turn if she decided to turn every audiences to vote for her, and her only. That'd mean Haruto and Shido, the entire Raizen would lose, too. The maid café was just a pure luck, but what if the services were bad?

Shido never thought of that.

"-Then, we will now proceed to the awarding. All representatives, please come forward." The ceremony master said that, prompting 3 performer groups to step forward. Haruto gestured for Shido to take it willingly, even though this is his match.

But-

"...Please do not joke with me. What is this-..." Miku's shaking voice can be heard. "Isn't this strange...? There's no way I would lose..."

"E-Err, Izayoi-san?"

"Miku-chan..." Haruto said with slight teasing voice and moved closely toward her. "Just accept it. There's no way you can-"

"-Don't touch me!"

All of them gasped. Just recently, Miku slapped his hand away as Haruto wanted to fakely comfort her. Haruto had to admit himself, he really enjoys Miku's reaction. It's almost as if she would cry like a baby.

"I...I am Izayoi Miku, you know? I am...I am..." In a wobbly manner, she walked forward.

"...Miku." Shido suppressed his heart rate by putting his hands on his chest before, quietly calling out of her, and walking to her.

"Stop it...!" She twitched her body. "I should...I should have won properly! Those girls, it's because those girls didn't do it properly!"

"...Don't say something stupid." Haruto muttered, gone with his mocking tone. "I saw them with my own eyes. The Rindouji students were working really hard."

That wasn't a lie. After fighting those men in black, he accidentally ran passed their booths. They were working hard. Real hard. Those sweats of theirs were only for Izayoi Miku only, and no one else.

"I-I don't know! I don't know about something like that! I...I..."

"Oh..." Shido scratched his cheeks. "How should we put it...it's thanks to my friends."

"...Friends...?" Miku muttered with detest and made a sullen face. Shido nodded exaggeratedly.

"Yeah...Whether it's the maid café, Haruhi's performance, or the other students that prepared the exhibitions, they will fill the part we are lacking in."

"...Please don't joke with me...Friends? Haha, for mere humans, there's no way they are that useful-"

"-Correction. They're quite useful sometimes at things they wanted to do and willing to do. With friends, with bonds connecting, we won against you." Haruto said and folded his arms. "Humans are interesting creatures, don't you think so? You can let this cutey girl to teach you more about them."

He wrapped his arm around Shido's. The latter, "O-Oi, release me!" shouted like that.

But then-

"-Unacceptable..."

"Eh?"

"Friends? Bonds? That is ridiculous..."

Haruto narrowed his eyes with suspicion and pulled Shido behind him in a protective manner, much to Shido's confusion as they took a few steps backwards.

"That kind of thing...Is meaningless in front of me...!"

After that, Miku immediately raised her hanging head, and make a big spread with both of her arms.

"-[Gabriel]!"

When they thought Miku raised a loud shout echo across the whole hall, there'd be a big blast. But no, that didn't happen. Next instant, round ripples started expanding on the space under her legs.

As if responded to Miku's voice, coming from the middle part of the ripple, an odd giant lump of metal gradually rise up onto the stage. It had a weird form, from the slow-witted main body; several long and narrow silver cylinders grew out and were standing in a row. It was like something that makes one thinks of giant pipe organ installed in churches.

Or so they thought.

Commotion was stirring up in the vicinity. Audiences noticed this isn't some sort of a show.

But, Miku clearly ignored that, and swung down her right hands from left to right. When she did that, she drew something out from the traces of her hand, a light sash emitting a dim glow appeared from there.

No, calling that a sash might be a misleading way to put it. Miku's body had several small lines running on the curve covering her body; it then became a piano or an organ's keyboard.

Shido doesn't know what intentions she had for calling that Angel. But it won't be pretty as he thinks summoning an Angel in front of humans let alone civilians is dangerous.

"Miku! Wait! Listen to what I have to say!"

"Idiot, get back! It's too late!"

"Sing, sing, sing! [Gabrieeelllll]!"

Haruto prevented Shido from moving further towards her. Miku then hit the light keyboard expanded around her surroundings.

In that moment, the giant angel standing behind Miku, started making an incredible sound.

"Uh...Gah...!?"

Shido held his ears in reflex.

That wasn't an action to resist again the intense volume.

Suddenly, the deafening sound has gone. Shido timidly opened his eyes and found himself trapped inside a crimson transparent orb. It was a Territory. But, the question is, who casted it?

"...!? Haruto!"

He gasped in worry. Right in front of his eyes, his friend was holding his ears.

Casting a Territory would weaken one's stamina bit by bit. If a user was overusing it and reaching his/her's limit, their body will eventually give up. Next, there'll be an unbearable headache for a day or two.

However, at this time, Haruto is enduring the horrific sound. It was like before, his sight is getting blurry and every part of his body feels like heavy. His eardrums are hurting, as if something is gnawing it.

His body will...No, he will kill himself!

"Haruto! HARUTO!"

"-JUST STAY IN THERE!"

Still, he couldn't erase his worry...

After ten seconds. [Gabriel]'s sound gradually soften down and eventually completely disappeared.

Haruto's body immediately dropped onto the ground as the crimson barrier vanished into thin air. Shido hurriedly crouched to his side and shaking his shoulder.

Yet, no response...

Shido then, realized he could not hear any sound coming from around him. Even though the hall was crowded with this many people, there's not even a slight commotion or footsteps. Perhaps, they had their sense of hearing taken away from the attack just now...? That concern passed through his mind. Ths Angel Spirit are "miracles that holds shape". It shouldn't be weird if something like that could be done.

"Wha..."

Towards the very weird scenery, he gasped. Inside the hall there are still around 1000 people. But even so, all of the audience, is uniformly standing up straight without even one person left out, and without making the slightest of movements while being expressionless, they are all sending their sights up towards the stage.

"T-This is...Miku, don't tell me you..."

He felt like slipping into a mannequin factory.

"Fu...fufu. Friend, right? Beautiful, wonderful." Miku laughed like a broken doll. "-To think they would break so easily..."

After saying that, Miku once again played the light keyboard and as if to respond to the sound, the audiences made a "at ease" posture at once.

"Fufu, ufufu, with this, allll of your friends are mine. Nee, Shiori-san, the bond or something you said, just turned useless by just one of my fingertips."

"Kh..." Shido gritted his teeth, Miku played the keyboard with a fun smile.

Twitch!

"Huh...?" He saw Haruto's fingers were twitching, before slowly raised his head with a support of his hands. "Haruto-"

Shido's word left unfinished, as Haruto roughly pushed him away a few meters. Shido accidentally letting out a shout from the thrown.

"Kuh..." Before he could do anything, Haruto was already stood up with the strands of his hair shadowing his eyes. "H-Haru... Haruto! Do you remember me!? It's me! Your best friend!"

"..."

"Open your goddamn eyes...Haruto!"

"Haruto...? Nee, nee, Shiori-san. Who are you calling? Your comrade? Your friend? Or is it your boyfriend?" Miku softly giggled. "Haruhi-senpai...Would you kindly capture Shiori-san for me, your 'mistress'?"

But after Miku made a request to Haruto, the Wizard didn't reply back nor made any sort of responses. He just stood there wobbly.

"? Why don't you answer? I command you to capture her and bring her to me!"

"...!"

Requesting again with higher tune than before, Miku hit the keyboard before suddenly-

"-Don't..."

"...!" Shido gasped and his body was frozen when Haruto slowly lifted his head.

Below his lips, there's a bright red liquids. Its flowing down to his chin and dripped down onto the stage's plank.

"I...had enough..." He gripped his wig and thrown it away. Miku was stunned at this and can't believe her eyes when he ripped his maid outfit, revealing his another male outfit beneath.

"You...You are a m-man!?"

Haruto quietly turned his attention away from Shido to Miku behind him.

Miku had saw many movies. She would prefer watching anything but horror. Because last time she saw one, it wasn't the best experience for her and almost couldn't forget the terrifying scenes. In result, Miku "request" two or three girls to sleep with her on her bedroom when she was so afraid.

The scene of a man having bloods around his mouth. The scene where he glared like a hunter to his prey. The scene of blood trickling down and dirtying his shirt.

It was the same traumatizing scene...Right in front of her own eyes...

"Don't bullshit me...I didn't even start anything yet..." His voice was almost unheard. "You...think I'd do as you ordered...? ...You can't control me..."

"...Aa..."

His words were broken but it was heard. The Spirit is speechless and mouth shaking uncontrollably.

"Izayoi...Miiikkuuu..."

Her name echoes around the hall and bloods were flying from inside his mouth as he bent forward. At a moment, Miku's mind that were fazed is completely in control as she readied her fingers on the keyboard, albeit still trembling.

Then, Haruto slowly raised his head-

"Let's play~"

He blindly charged like a wild animal while adoning into his suit, Kuroshiki. If Miku doesn't act anytime now...

She will die.

"...! [G-Gabriel]!" Miku hesistantly tapped, almost smashing the keyboard.

She held her breath before his sharp nails could even touch her eyes and face. Her mind's clouded by dread. Terrified, Miku doesn't move a single bit neither taking her eyes away from his void glare as if she's staring into an abyss.

A chain wrapped around Haruto's left Beowulf coming from behind. He didn't have the time to look back at the party pooper. His eyes are focusing on Miku, and Miku only. Nothing else crossing his mind but playing with her.

Before he know it, Haruto was pulled away from her and giving some air for Miku as she immediately inhaled. Her breathing is still shaky.

"Kuku...Foolish. Defying our Aneue-sama was plain foolishness on our part."

"Concern. Are you alright, Onee-sama?"

As Haruto's body rolling onto the ground like ragdoll, stopping just beside Shido, Kaguya and Yuzuru could be seen easily floating on the sky above Miku.

"..."

She is on high alert. Her mind immediately told her to stay careful at the boy in front of her. That male is dangerous, unlike the other ones. She stared for a while, before suddenly, her fingers twitched. Haruto groaned and slowly got himself up in one knee.

Before he advanced even further toward Miku, Haruto caught his friend staring as he does the same thing.

"...What?" Haruto slightly panted. "You look like seeing a demon."

Seeing a _demon_...?

Shido doesn't know what to say to him anymore and widened his eyes. Just before, Haruto was acting strange and unlike his usual self. He acted like a rabid dog. But now? He looked as if nothing was happening to him.

"Shido! Are you hurt?"

"E-Eh...?"

Haruto's preying look on Miku didn't go away, as Shido absentmindedly directed his gaze to his side. And then, he saw Tohka in her Limited Astral Dress.

"T-Tohka...?"

She nodded. "It's me."

Why doesn't she affected...? Shido thought, dumbfounded by her fine and normal state.

"I..." Miku muttered between her breath.

To think she who hates men to death can be shaking violently in fear from a Wizard, let alone a mere boy. She almost going to die...Almost lost her life a moment ago. The dread didn't waver; her heart is racing and the cold wind is tickling her entire body. All these just because she's afraid...

-BY A MAN!?

"This is unacceptable...! I...I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVERYTHIIIIING!" Miku shouted in malice, as she hit the light keyboard stronger than before.

When she did that, the other performers are running towards them and attempting to surrounding them. Seeing this, Haruto sighed before using his Territory to levitate and lightly throwing them off the stage.

"Fehehe, from fear to anger, eh?" While still in one knee, Haruto gripped his katana and readying himself. "It keeps getting amusing. I can't wait to cut your puppet strings..."

"W-Wait!"

Ignoring Shido's shout, he dashed forward. Just before he closed in on Miku and about to pull the trigger on his rifle-like sheath however, the same time the surrounding temperature dropped around Haruto and his already dried blood below his lips are slightly frozen. An ice wall appeared as if to separate him and Diva. Haruto immediately stopped.

"That was dangerous~. You shouldn't do something like that you know?"

"O...Onee-sama, I..will protect her...!"

Hearing two familiar voices behind him, he saw Yoshino is attached behind the giant rabbit from the ice mirror's reflection. Haruto released a cold breath.

"Of course, there are still both of you. How could I forget them?" He narrowed his eyes when the Yamai twins are cornering him.

He's trapped. He know he can't proceed further. A thought crossed his mind, it was telling him to retreat. As much as he wanted to slice the wall, he can't risk the safety of his friends. Not to mention there would be a friendly fire on Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Yoshino if he doesn't stop now. There are hypnotized people around them also.

"Kh..." He grunted in dissapointment.

Guess the "beheading" time will need to wait.

Haruto quickly jumped high and landed beside Shido and Tohka. "Things are getting more and more ugly in every seconds, we need to go."

"Go? Where?"

"There." Answering Shido's question, he pointed the right at the cat walk. "Tohka, take him."

"Umu!"

"Wha-!? W-Wait up first, it's too HIIIIIGGHHHHHH!?"

Shido closed his eyes in fright. The three succesfully reached it without much a problem as he slowly peeked, and noticing Tohka is carrying him in bridal style. A save is a save but, it somehow turned into a complex feeling and Shido twitched his cheeks. The not-so-comforting smirk of Haruto is not helping it!

Now isn't the time to think of something like that. After Shido dropped and standing on top of the catwalk, he turned towards Tohka and Haruto.

"Thanks, you saved me. But, Tohka...Why are you okay? Yoshino and the rest were controlled by Miku and yet..."

"...nu?"

Tohka tilted her head in wonder before, *ooh* and hit her hands together as if she remembered something before reaching out to both of her ears. And then, *Pon*! *Pon!*, she plucked out the ear monitor plugged inside. Haruto could have sworn that he heard comical effects when she did that.

"That is..."

"Umu, the balance was kind of bad if it was only in one side, I felt I can't take the rhythm if it's like this."

...This type of equiment wasn't needed for a tambourine but...Well, whatever. Shido and Haruto dismissed their thoughts.

"So, Shido, Haruto."

"Yeah. Everyone is being controlled by Miku like a puppet master." Haruto explained dryly and trying to wipe his blood. "This is how she throws 'fuck you' on our faces after losing. What a whiny bitch."

"-Shido, I don't know what he was talking about. What's the meaning of fuc-"

"I-It's better if you just forget the last sentences!" Shido waved his hands around frantically.

Tohka's enthuciasm never cease to make the Wizard smirking in slight amusement. At least he can get rid off a small amount of stress on his brain. Stress and anger, or any negative emotions are not good for health, they say.

Hearing Shido's words, Tohka looked downwards toward Miku on stage.

After Miku glared at the boys who escaped to the cat walk in detest, she changed the movement of the fingers she was playing with on the keyboard, and changed [Gabriel]'s tone.

The audiences diverted their course and entered the stage wing. Most probably, she was planning to make them ascend to their current position by climbing the ladders. Don't know what they are thinking, some of them tried to climbing the hall's wall toward the three's location.

"Ooh, the situation is like one of those animes I've watched with Shido. On the episode where they're luring themselves as baits on the forest using their...O-Da-Ma Gears...?" Tohka crossed her arms while trying to think the name.

Again, Haruto chuckled and Shido could only smiling dryly all the way.

"At least, we have the high gro-...No, wait." Haruto then, used the Territory and destroyed all the ladders. "There. Now we have the high ground!"

"Y-Yeah, but there are still..." Shido gulped.

The most problematic ones are Yoshino and Yamai sisters. Three of them are still sending sharp glares towards Shido, Tohka and Haruto as if to protect Miku. As long as those girls are there, they will probably not be able to get close to Miku.

"Fu...Fufufu, you think you would escape? I won't let you...Not until Shiori-san becomes mine and after I-"

"-Kill me?" Haruto sighed. "Listen, signora. I don't know why you're so obssesed with girls especially with Shiori just because she's your type, blablabla...But I think, I have sad news for you."

"...?"

Haruto then, reached below Shido's skirt and intentionally pulling them up as the blue haired boy was dumbfounded. Then, Haruto wickedly smirked, reaching toward his short pants...and underwear.

Before Shido could know, his "Sandalphon" is exposed for the world to see...

"-Gyyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

He shouted in panic as Shido tried to returned his underwear, short pants and skirt right to its prescribed place. Doubling Haruto's amusment, Miku made a face as if the world ended and directed her shaking fingers and eyes wide towards Shido.

"Shi...Shi-Shi-Shi-Shiori...-san, you're...a-al-also mamamamamaman..." Like a broken record, Miku's eyes shook and her face turned completely pale. Haruto finally let Shido's skirt go and smirking all the way.

"You see now...? You've been tricked since the time we met you! Does it feel good?"

"...Aa, a...a...a..."

"Kuh..." Shido frowned, trying to remove his blush on his cheeks. Later, he tapped his earpiece.

He knows fundamental methods won't fix the matter. He also knows he can't leave this situation alone too. There's no choice but to retreat for now. That's because their opponents are 4 with clear hostility. Even with Haruto and Tohka here, there is no way they can win.

He will have Tohka or Haruto cut open the wall, and retreat to the sky, they'll then be picked up by Fraxinus there. That's the only method he can think of getting out of this place.

Speaking of Haruto, Shido casted a glimpse to the side. The Wizard is glaring down to Miku steadily. Despite that he, his own friend, cannot know what's on the ash haired boy right now, Shido notice it's not going to be good.

Having witnessed his abnormality...Shido is worried sick.

" _Yes, is something wrong?_ "

The voice came and broke Shido's concern thoughts. But, she could have known about the dangerous situation from the automated camera somewhere around here, so he raised his brows from Kotori's un-nervous voice.

"Kotori...? It turned into a bad situation. We will go outside so, collect us using the Fraxinus!"

" _Hah?_ " The doubt then transformed into further despair in an instant. " _-What are you saying? You idiots who defied our Onee-sama, get minced over there._ "

"Ko...tori...?" Shido could only call his sister's name dumbfounded.

His little sister has been-

"-Alright. It's time to switch support." Haruto hastily said while tapping his incam three times. "Maria, you there?"

" _I always am here, Haruto-san._ "

"Wha-!?"

A new voice. It was clearly different from Kotori or any other crews. It was soft and gentle yet full of curiosity.

"W-Who are you...?" Shido asked curiously.

" _You must be Itsuka Shido, the Spirit conqueror. Greetings, I am the Fraxinus' AI also known as, Arusu Maria._ "

"Arusu...Maria..." Shido repeated the name. "Wait a minute...'Spirit conqueror'!?"

" _...That isn't your appelation? My apologies then-_ "

"-Ah, yeah-No, you don't need to apologize to him because I told you to call him that..."

After the Wizard quickly said that, Shido stared at Haruto with unbeliavable expression. With Tohka, who doesn't know what the heck is going on, also followed the suit. Haruto raised a brow before making an 'o' reaction.

"She's my, AI girlfriend. And don't you dare steal her from me, Shido." He warned childishly.

"Wha-why, I...Why would I do-"

"-Maria. We're going to the sky. Get the teleportation system ready and go."

" _Negative. Commander has blocked me from activating the system._ "

"Well then, tell someone to knock her out of concious and take wheel."

"-Hey! You can't do that! That's my sis-Mmph!?"

Without caring Shido's anxious voice and keeping him from speaking further, Haruto reluctantly covered his mouth with his free hand.

" _It seems that almost entire crew is under influence of the phenomenon. The same can't be said for analyst officer, Murasame-san and 'Nail Knocker' Shiizaki._ "

"Oh...By the way, is Mana over there?"

" _Yes. But she's still resting-_ "

"Good." Haruto widely smiled. "Disturb her sleep with a loud noise, use one my soundtracks if you want to, aaand you know the rest."

" _Affirmative._ "

Chuckling in satisfaction, Haruto released his hand from Shido as the latter immediately inhaled while placing both hands on his Vibranium pauldrons.

"-What were you thiiiiinkiing!?" He shouted while panting and shaking Haruto violently.

"I did something necessary and I used my brain two times now. You should thank me. It's rare for me to productive things, you know?"

"B-But you...They...Mana and Kotori...Oh my God," Shido placed his palms on his face as if he can't take it anymore. "They'll kill each other...!"

The last time Shido saw them together was during Mana found him somehow, and after that, a quarrel between sisters. A sister war! He couldn't forget all of that.

"They will?" Haruto placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm, which sister should I root then?"

"-That's not funny!"

Before Shido could scold his friend-

"Haruto watch out!"

Tohka moved and wanting to block the icicles that were heading towards Haruto. But, it's too late and they could only widen their eyes.

"...Yeah, you're right. It wasn't funny."

Haruto shielded himself without any signs of struggle and still remaining on his calm posture. He cracked his sour neck and turning his attention below again.

That smile cracked and returned to his face once again.

"Tohka. Lend me a hand." Haruto ordered in firm tone. "We need to wait until Maria will give a notification. But before that, protect Shido no matter what. Understand?"

"Umu! I won't let them touch Shido and you, also!" Tohka said seriously before stomping her heel on the cat walk. "[Sandalphon]!"

Haruto himself is ready anytime as he gripped Murasama in Iaijutsu style and Tohka pulled out her Angel. But, Shido widened his eyes as the two kicked the handrail and protecting Shido.

"Sto...Stop it! Yoshino! Kaguya and Yuzuru too! Turn back to normal, please!"

Even when Shido shouted, Yoshino and the Yamai sisters would not stop their attack toward Tohka and Haruto.

"What are you saying...? Shido-san, Haruto-san...Tohka-san, too. Why are you so mean to...Onee-sama?"

"Yeah. Aren't you to the ones at wrong? It looks like a little scolding won't fix this."

"Kuku...It looks like Shido has been pushed to do something capricious, Yuzuru."

"Surprise. Does he not have a conscience, I wonder."

From every mouth of Yoshino and Yoshinon, who turned into Zadkiel, and also the twins, they said that. Judging by their speech and conduct, it's not like they have forgotten about them or their personality has changed at all. But, Izayoi Miku's existence is printed as the highest priority in their valuation system.

"What should...I do?" Shido is feeling despair.

The situation is at its worst.

Evading the gale of wind from Kaguya's lance and Yuzuru's pendulum from grabbing him, Haruto levitated himself and soaring to the sky, and sometimes landing on the ground level. The pressure of using Territory for support put a stress on his brain and pain, akin to headache. Thanks to his high stamina or whatever, he managed to stay up.

Haruto casted a barrier from the icicles again as he's on the sky and heading directly toward Miku.

"You're mine."

With his sword raised and attempting to slash her down, Miku's expression doesn't waver and remain incredibly calm.

"...!"

Haruto widened his eyes. An ice wall appeared in front of Miku and his leg was wrapped by a chain and his body swung toward the wall. Luckily, he's able to recover in time as he landed on the wall. Soon, Tohka retreated beside him while floating.

"We need to stop Miku."

"But how?"

"I have a plan, don't worry. I'll distract our friends and keep them busy. Meanwhile, you slice the ice with your sword and stop her."

"Umu!"

With the plan in set, they both played their parts. Haruto seated his katana back and pounced from the wall as it cracked. He provoked the hypnotized Spirits by taunting them savagely as possible to trigger them. Tohka seeing this smiled as she got her cue, she quickly dashed with an extreme speed to the ice wall. With the tip of her [Sandalphon], Tohka horizontally slashed it and Miku's keyboard like a cake.

"Wha...!" Miku's confusion echoed inside the hall. It would seem that she was paying attention to Haruto too and not Tohka.

When Yoshino, Kaguya and Yuzuru turned around at once and failed to notice a black blur passing between them, Shido was the one who witnessed it as he widened his eyes.

"D-Don't do it!"

Miku directed her gaze slightly to the right and Tohka is surprised. Haruto is heading toward her with incredible speed, his right hand is gripping tightly at his sword, ready to draw it anytime soon.

The moment he was about to pull the trigger-

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah-!"

Miku made a loud voice. The giant sound wave that could not compare to the voice when Shido and Haruto first met her was rampaging inside the air sealed hall. Tohka and Haruto were bathed with that sound in point-blank distance. Even if she is a Spirit who has limited Astral Dress and Haruto's suit to enhanced his muscles, they don't stand a chance.

"Kyaaa!"

"-Waah!"

Before Tohka could be hitting the wall hard, a crimson barrier manifested around her as they both crashed on the wall and landed beside Shido. Tohka was indeed fine from the impact but-

"*cough*...!"

""Haruto!""

They shouted and approached him. Haruto coughed and panted painfully, using the handrail to stand up slowly.

"I'm fine...You can stop staring at me like that now..."

The back of his hair has a slight red color. They don't have to think twice, it was his blood.

"B-But, you-!"

"-I said I'm fine!" He turned and shouted back at Shido with a frown before muttering, "The fact that I almost had her..." with low and mad voice.

"...That was dangerous. But, it's useless." Miku glared at them with eyes filled anger from the stage. And at the same time, landing beside them are Yoshino and the twins.

"Whoa. It was close! You'll never give up, old man?"

"Kuku...Although I'd praise for your strategy before, that was quite reckless of you."

"Taunt. It was good, but not that great."

Tohka and Haruto gritted their teeth and facing them. Kaguya and Yuzuru on Haruto. Yoshino, plus Yoshinon on Tohka...

And, at that moment.

Bam!

"Eh...?" Shido raised his eyebrows and looked up the sku. The ceiling was sliced in a cross, and coming from there, a girl covered in mechanical armor entered the hall.

For an instant, he and Haruto thought help was sent from Ratatoskr. But wrong, Haruto didn't hear any news from Maria...

Shido had memories of that figure. She was a thin and slender girl, wearing a silver CR-Unit around her whole body. Her silky pale blonde hair is swaying as if it is playing with the wind inside the Territory.

"Bayley and the rest failed in the end...Well, that's okay, it's within expectations." The woman narrowed her deep green rust eyes and looking at them as if searching for someone.

"Wha...Why is that person in a place like this..."

Tohka probably noticed her. She distored her face painfully, and makes a stance with her Angel.

Shido gasped. He remembered this girl. During that time at his school trip, she was the boss of the Bandersnatch that appeared targeting Tohka. Even though they managed to escape by a stroke of luck at that time, her power exceedingly surprassed Tohka in her limited Astral Dress.

That womanーEllen Mathers take no heed fo Tohka's hostility. Instead, she kept searching each person with her eyes...And instantly found her primary target.

-No, she has found her prey...

"...-We had been searching for you..."

Ellen said with a voice that Shido never heard of. That was the voice of someone's thrilling to do something she wanted for so long. Years, even.

"Ah...a..."

Shido switched his gaze to his side. For the first time ever in his entire life, he finally saw it.

Dread...

Haruto is surrounded by fear itself...as he reflexively took a step back. His once firm and calm crimson eyes are now shaking. His mouth agaped, as if he doesn't believe what he sees now, and his teeth are slightly clattering together.

"-And now...you're right in front of me..."

Ellen said with quiet voice. Before suddenly, her cheeks twitched and lips are turning into excited grin.

"-RYOUSUKE!"

"...!"

In a deep pain followed by a ringing in his ears, Haruto held his head with a hand and stumbled backwards as his back kissing the wall behind. Still his frightened look didn't vanish.

He remembered her...

 **Insert Ending Song: DIE SET DOWN by Taro Kobayashi**

"...Ellen...-san...?"

"Eh...?"

Both Shido and Tohka are making the bewildered expressions on their faces. Haruto shakily muttered her name, with honorific.

To think Haruto was the person who would never use honorifics to anyone, including towards the elders nor strangers. To think he would say that to a person, the enemy of Ratatoskr...

Shido's mind is full of questions...

...

ーAt the DEM's Japan branch headquarters, Isaac Westcott is gazing the view of the town by the window of his office. With look so steady and hands on his pockets, he was so tempted from his encounter with him...

He wanted to meet the boyーRyousuke Haruto once again and see his face as if he couldn't have enough of him.

Westcott sighed from his nostril and slowly moving his gaze to his desk beside him. To be precise, he is looking on a photo laying on it.

6 persons.

The healthy Elliot Baldwin Woodman,

Ellen Mira Mathers,

Her sister, Karen Nora Mathers.

Himself,

A humble-looking man wearing a lab coat.

Lastly, a stoic woman with long hair with crimson eyes that seem familiar and menacing.

They all looked...peaceful. All of them are smiling. No sense of hostility between Woodman and Karen with Westcott and Ellen when one looking at the photograph.

They gathered around like a family...

 **Next Life:**

 **Blasphemy**

* * *

 **You finally made it down! Applause to yourself! Applause~**

 **So, this was an overly long chapter of AAL. I made it specially since it's been a long time I last updated this story.**

 **I'm a lazyass, honestly. And quite naivete. When I have been motivated to writing/typing, and when I opened my phone, the motivations vanished! I lost it and, well, continuing my other activities. Which I blamed myself for that, until today. I hate my own laziness to death...**

 **Anyway, for all Miku fans out there, I'm sorry for Haruto's cruel behavior to her. It was like...Haruto himself have some self-control where every scenes that I planned was changed. Like, he is engaging the story and not me. Scary, huh?**

 **Again, I'm sorry for bashing Miku like a total asshole.**

 **I hope you noticed that I put OCs in this chapter. They are Wizards and they'll make their appearances again in the next chapters.**

 **The last scenes of the chapter was showing more and more mysteries about Haruto's past. What's with that hoto!? And Westcott was like...kind or some shit like that? How can this possible!? Also, what is the relations between Haruto and DEM!? Why the hell was Haruto so terrified at Ellen in her CR-Unit!? Westcott's interest in Haruto!?**

 ***INHALEEEEEEEEEE***

 ***exhale..."**

 **Yeah. Don't worry, Westcott is still cruel and "abnormal" like in LNs and anime one. I'll put some changes, and his...reasonings behind his evil act.**

 **Because, I always believe that, "Nobody was born evil" sort of things.**

 **Also, I think there are signs there'd be Haruto X Shido here...hmmm...IYKWIM. haha, joke. It's all just a joke. It's all part of running gags! And wow...I didn't notice there's a fangirl of Haruto in real life after I checked the review! Oh my...How did him get popular and not me!? T_T**

 **I changed this story into a harem genre. A small harem, maybe. Because I couldn't think of which girls I supposed to pair with Haruto, they are all Haruto's types of women, which decided "oh well screw it! Harem it is!"...**

 **I think you should go search and listen DIE SET DOWN at the right timing as I wrote it before. The song was somehow...fitting for an ending, perhaps...?**

 **Alright, that's enough for today. I'll see you guys in the next chapter**

 **Sayonara! Have a good day!**


	18. Chapter 17: Blasphemy

**Disclaimer: Previous chapter**

* * *

 **Blasphemy**

"Have I already told you? ...I'm not going to see _him_ anymore."

Was it all his fault?

"Maybe he was just joking! Maybe he was-"

Did he do something wrong?

"-No, he wasn't. You heard and saw it yourself. His ambition, his mindーeverything we knew from him? He's no different from those fuckers I've bucthered."

...Why were they fighting...?

He peeked from the gap of the door. From here, he could clearly see two females standing and having a scowl on their faces. His hands, and his whole body were trembling and beyond control. Though, he had wished he could stop them from quarrelling.

After all, they were friends...

"I noticed that! But, I don't think he will do such things. Ike would never-"

"-This conversation is over. If you're my friend, then I hope you will understand me..."

"T-Touki! Wait!"

Had he didn't take a few steps behind, his body might flown as the door opened in a harsh way like it could break anytime soon. Although her face was stoic like a rock and her height was taller than him, he could see a furious gaze behind those menacing eyes.

"M...Mom...?"

With a meek voice, he called.

He hadn't given a chance to speak to her again as she walked away with violent steps as if he was never existed. Though, it would seem she didn't hear his calling, as his voice was almost unheard. The short boy couldn't do anything but staring at the back of his mother's hair.

"..."

An uncomfortable feeling dwelled on his heart. He slowly placed his clenched fists on the chest to ease his beating heart. His shoulders shook slightly and he was about to cry.

"Hey..." Two hands were placed on his trembling shoulders. "It'll be alright."

A soft voice came from behind him. The caressing hands were ridding of the sullen air and a small cozy atmosphere filled around him. He felt it, and it felt so nice.

He quietly turned around. A young girl with Nordic blonde hair and purple eyes crouching on his level, and was smiling gently to him.

"Ellen-san...?"

"Everything is going to be fine. Your mom and I were having a...small fight, is all. She doesn't hate you. She will never do that to her own son."

His face became slowly lightened after hearing her. "Re...Really...?"

"Yes. Your mom is busy right now, I don't think we should bother her. Or else she can get mad, again." She then stood up and taking his small hand. "Let's go see your father now, okay?"

The innocently blinked before energetically nodded in agreement. He had lots of childish thoughts.

What will I play with daddy? Is daddy busy...? Then, if daddy is busy, will Ellen-san play with me...? I wonder what will we play? A hide-n-seek?

Hehe...I can't wait!

* * *

"Ellen...-san...?"

"..."

Shido can't believe what he just heard. And Tohka knows the whole situation too, she's not that stupid.

They are in shock.

Haruto had been told by Maria about the Strongest Wizard, Ellen M Mathers. That name did ring a bell on his head. He wasn't quite sure that he knew that name from somewhere, but he received a mere pain on his brain. In the end he decided to forget about it, and preparing everything for himself when they will eventually clash.

However, in this current moment, his whole body won't move.

Ellen MathersーHis opponent is floating using her Territory. And she is in front of him!

Why can't he draw his sword? What's keeping himself from it? Is it because he remembered something?

Had he remembered something...?

Ellen distorted her grin into frown and pulled out her laser swordーCaledvwlch that she was holding in her back. With calm gaze, she switched her look from her target to another one: Yatogami Tohka, a.k.a Princess. They were cornered by Hermit and Berserk with their Angels manifested. Most of all, there are around 1000 members of the audience and Diva is on the stage with countless pipes-like organ behind her.

What a weird situation she's in...

How many people it take if she's unable to capture her targets...-Scratch that, there's no time to think of such thing. Sephiroth in daze right now, it would make her job easier. Princess and Itsuka Shido will have to wait. Westcott will be pleased if Ellen manage to capture his precious thing first.

Not wasting time, Ellen dashed forward with a blinding speed at the stunned Haruto.

"...!"

Shido heard two blades clashed together on his side. Soon, he saw Tohka blocked the Wizard's weapon with struggle. The catwalk is quite narrow. It was impossible for Tohka to move toward Haruto's front and cover him. She had no choice but to block by thrusting her sword to the side.

"You...What are you doing here!?" Princess shouted as she glared at Ellen before putting all her strength and manage to pushes Ellen away, but her enemy's face remain unfazed.

"Princess? Even though I have business with you too, but for now it can wait. You're in my wayーdon't be a hindrance for both of us."

"I will not let you hurt Haruto!" Tohka readies herself as she commences her attack.

It was then, Shido sharply gasped as he notices something. Haruto is gripping his sheated katana, his index finger is in front of the trigger and...

-What will happen next would be the end for Tohka

"Tohka!"

Before she can advance, Shido immediately pulled her closer.

BANG!

Countless red curved streaks like lasers is heading toward Ellen. She immediately blocked everything with her barrier effortlessly. Some of it hit and missed her Territory. As a result, the ceiling was cut into pieces and creating another hole behind her.

Ellen narrowed her eyes at Sephiroth who is remain on a posture of one drawing his katana.

"That sword...Murasama?" Ellen dismissed her barrier. "It's been a while."

Gulping anxiously, Shido perplexed his expression at Ellen's sort-of-greeting tone as if meeting an old friend, and Haruto's action just before. What was he thinking? That move before could have hurt Tohka if she charged forward to Ellen at the same time Haruto shot Murasama. There would be a friendly fire if that happened!

"Are you okay, Tohka?"

She nodded, albeit slowly. "I'm fine but..."

They both stared at Haruto as his friend who was scared as if just watched a dead men, is now regaining his posture by standing straight.

"Who are you...?" Haruto slowly raised his red blade and pointing at Ellen with threatening manner. "...Answer me."

His voice was cold. Much colder than Zadkiel's ice. Shido and Tohka can't see his expression as he is covered by his bang but...It's best if they don't see what's behind it...

"So, I was wrong? You still hasn't remembered it all, huh?" Ellen sighed. "Even so, that wouldn't change anything as-"

"-I TOLD YOU TO ANSWER ME!"

Haruto was losing his patience. First, he was afraid for unknown reasons. Second, he is so frustated with all these questions; them mysteries of his past is driving him to the verge of insanity.

He gritted his teeth and his throat are shaking like a wild animal. He tightened the grip of the handle and his dark eyes are screaming danger.

"Wh...What is going on...?"

On the stage, Miku is very confused. These situation has turned unexpectedly since that new Wizard came. Somehow, rather than listening to her greedy side, she is willing to run away rather than doing anything Miku wanted to do to Ellen. It was the same feeling like that trash-male did to her: Fear.

"Oh, are you threatening me? To think you would do the same as her..."

"What?"

Ellen arched her brows and leaving Haruto more and more confused than before.

"What are you saying?" Haruto frowned and growled, annoyed.

"You know what I mean."

"Quit fucking around!"

" _They_ didn't even tell you anything?"

"Kh!"

After receiving Ellen's confusing words, Haruto had reached his limit and he kicked the handrail and dashed toward her. With a hard swing of his sword, Ellen flawlessly blocked his blade with her own.

"What do you really know about me!?"

When Haruto slashed down his sword, his defence are now opened. Ellen casted her mighty Territory and threw him down on the stairs, creating a huge crater and dusts floating around. The people around there was easily blown away.

"Why, you!" Tohka gritted her teeth and readying her sword. However, Ellen pointed Caledvwlch to her while still fixing her glance on Haruto.

"Yatogami Tohka. You will have your rematch once I'm done with Sephiroth. Prepare yourself when that time comes."

Tohka hate to admit it, but Ellen was right. She can only access her Limited Astral Dress, in other words this isn't her full power. The Arubi Island incident can prove that. Ellen singlehandedly disarmed her like an insect. If not for Shido somehow had [Sandalphon] and saved her that time, she may had been captured.

For now, she must protect Shido first and preparing for the worst to come.

"..."

When Shido heard the name, he had wondered what she meant by that. It was some sort of codename, presumably. Now that he thinks about it, every Spirit has given one by Ratatoskr. Ellen had said the name twice and it was clearly directed for Haruto.

Does that mean Haruto is a...Spirit?

The Strongest Wizard descended down on the stairs when she saw Haruto used his sword as a support to stand up.

"...I'll answer your question." Ellen said and he stopped while kneeling down.

"Huh?"

"-If you're able to defeat me, that is."

"...Tch."

It was obvious from her tone, Ellen was mocking him. The Murasama wielder is pissed off after hearing that. If looks could kill, he would do that anytime now.

" _Haruto-san, the teleportation system is ready._ "

"Later..."

" _But,_ _Shido-san's and Tohka-san's safety-_ "

"-I said later!"

Running away right now will miss his chance to reveal the truth that has been blinded. Strongest Wizard or not, he couldn't care less about that shit. All he has to do is to defeat herーAnd everything will be revealed by her. That's all that mathers to him now.

Yes. Defeat her. She's the key. The truth lies in front of him. He will finally get his identity back.

Fight...Fight, fight, fight, fight and I will have what I want!

"...If that's what you want then," Haruto glared at Ellen who has a smirk and merely raising her laser blade and slowly get himself onto his usual Ko Gasumi stance.

Shido, Tohka, Miku and the hypnotized Spirits can feel the intense atmosphere filled the hall. It's like they will witness the battle between two personsー

The World's Strongest Wizard versus The Black Demon, begins now.

"Let's dance..."

 **BGM: The Only Thing I Know For Real** **A/N: Instrumental or not, all up to you folks~!**

Haruto made the first move. He dashed forward with a speed that none couldn't follow. Even Ellen had a slight difficult time predicting his attack. She can only caught the black blur heading towards her. When he's getting closer and closer-

"...!"

Suddenly, he vanished.

She quickly dismissed her surprise as her eyes widened a bit and regain her cautiosness back. A red glint came from the corner of her eyes and Ellen reflexively moved her blade to her side.

Clang!

Two blades collided each other while Haruto dashed passed her side. Purple eyes met dark crimson one. The gaze they sent were like hunters as they're glaring intensely to each other.

As he passed behind Ellen from her side, the black Wizard wasted no time as he used his sharp nails on the stairs to halt his movement a bit before kicking onto the ground with his foot. Using his Realizer to enhance his legs even stronger than before. Of course, not only he destroyed the ground, all of his actions can slowly weakens his stamina.

But Haruto doesn't care.

He swung Murasama horizontally, vertically, using any method he can to weakening Ellen's wall. He mercilessly, doesn't give any chance for her to counterattack. Each time Ellen saw an opportunity or a gap, it was quickly filled by Haruto.

Ellen herself is feeling both impressed and annoyed slightly. She feels like dealing a mad wolfーan enraged animal with an unpredictable movements. What pisses her off is because she was pushed back.

Each and every time Murasama and Caledvwlch met, sparks were flying from the collision. Everyone can sense the air around them was like being pushed away towards them.

"I have...never seen such fight before..."

"Remark. This battle is flawless..."

"A-Awesome..."

"Hoho~, I didn't think old man can fight so seriously like this."

"..."

As the Spirits commented, Shido is holding his breath at what's in front of him. While this event is like one of those movies he had watched with Tohka, yet he can't help but feeling awe that such fight can be happening in real life. The way Haruto attacks were like a real samurai. Sometimes, he switched and attacked every side of Ellen but the Strongest Wizard managed to keep her guard.

He looked more serious than ever and those dangerous atmosphere never leaves him, only multiplied ever so.

"...T-This..."

He heard someone muttered on his side and when Shido looked, it put him dumbfounded.

Tohka gripped the handrail with her free hand. Her eyes widened and whole body is shaking as if she noticed the same scary familiar scene...

Or, has she had experienced it before?

CLANG!

"Guh...!?"

Shido shielded his eyes as the air was blown stronger than before. After a moment, he lowered his arms and continue staring at the two struggling down with their blades.

"Tch..." Haruto clicked his tongue in frustation while glaring at her.

"Hmm...Self-taught, high instinct and reflexes. Using your Territory to try and trap me while increasing your movement with Realizer to stun me, also. Not half-bad.." Ellen acknowledged his ability as she praised with a smirk on her face. "But, still..."

Before Ellen could finish, Haruto used this chance to quickly leaped over her and his sword on his side and swing Murasama from behind her.

"Wha-!?"

His blade was stopped by a strong force before it could reach Ellen's back. Without dismissing her Territory, she quickly turned around and swing her laser blade, forcing Haruto to parried and sending him flying up.

"...!?" He gasped as Ellen appeared on his sight. Focusing his Territory in front of him, and shielding himself from her sword. His effort was almost futile as he is flown towards the stage.

Haruto coughed from the hard impact, as small blood mix with saliva spouted out of his mouth. He held his head and quickly stand up while Ellen's slowly walking towards him.

"-Your techinque lacks something..."

Haruto gritted his teeth at her mocking tone. For him, at least. He noticed Miku is staring at him as he glared back, sending "I'll be back for you once this is over." with his eyes. Uneasiness was forming on her heart again as she frowned while the Hermit and Berserk went to aid Miku.

"Aneue-sama! This is turning into a dangerous situation!"

"Opinion. Onee-sama, retreating back is the only option."

With Kaguya's and Yuzuru's concern, and Yoshino's agreement. Miku, along with them, reluctantly walked towards the backstage as the pipes slowly vanished into small light particles.

"Miku..." Shido narrowed his eyes. He knew he has no other choice but to retreat too, he can deal with Diva later. And hope she would listen to him once that time comes.

Haruto's instinct screamed as he sensed the killing intent in front of him. Switching his gaze, he raised his sword and blocking Ellen's swing. The impact managed to make him stumble a bit, he recovered himself albeit reluctantly. Ellen gave him no rest as she continued to destroy his defense by thrusting her blade to his chest. Luckily, his reflex helped him as he shielded himself with his left arm wrapped by Beowulf, rather than using Territory.

He has to conserve his stamina. God knows how long this battle will end. He's tired and his legs were about to gave up. Despite having his CR-Unit, the tendons on his upper arms are aching, as if they will torn in any seconds.

Will he surrender because of that? Yeah, as if!

Haruto proved to Ellen how stubborn the boy is. As he parried her blade using Beowulf and surprising her a bit, the samurai immediately lunges Murasama to her abdomen. To his irritation, the Strongest Wizard was able to recovere and shielded herself with Territory. He pushed the red katana with all his might but to no avail on destroying her barrier.

"You're the second person who is able to keep up. I must say, I'm impressed."

"I don't need your praises. I'd be glad if you can keep your mouth shut."

"Still you're missing something-"

"-Shut your damn trap."

Ellen snickered from his groan. As Haruto swung and pushes Ellen to the side, they traded blows again.

Caledvwlch is a blade that entirely made of huge magic power. Murasama is a real sword infused with the same magic without dismissing its original material; only upgrading it. In terms of raw power, they both have their own advantages. The greatest structure of Murasama can rival her greatest sword. It'd seem that _her_ katana is still as perfect as ever.

However, Ellen thinks there's something missing. Sure his swordsman's skill is almost flawless. Sure his skill has almost reached her expectation. The question is: what's blocking him from reaching his true potential? So far she knows about the Legendary Wizard: who or whatever they are, she would never hold herself back from striking down her opponents whenever she had her chances.

-Wait...That's it.

"Kuh!"

Haruto let out a grunt after Ellen, again, successfully stopped Murasama's blade from reaching her neck. His blade grinding on Caledvwlch's light blade causing sparkles like fireworks from its collision.

"Ah, now I see..."

The smile she has right now is pushing Haruto to the edge. Increasing the stability on his legs and arms, he tried to push Ellen away.

"You're denying your weapon its _purpose_."

"...!?"

 **BGM STOPPED**

The moment after Haruto heard her words, his body becomes frozen and eyes widened shock as if the sudden realization were like dagger that had pierced his soul and mind. For the moment, he slowly loosened his grip of his sword.

Ellen's smile turned into a nasty smirk. She used the chance and easily swing her sword, successfully disarming him. As the katana flew and stabbed stage's plank behind him, Haruto finally regained back his senses. He immediately side-stepped to the right from the thrust of her blade.

"Gh...!"

-He couldn't avoid that on a right time as the sword manage to graze the side of his abdomen, ripping his suit and small amount of blood sprouted from it. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight the pain, suddenly he clenched his right hand into fist and throwing a punch at Ellen.

She merely responded by activating her barrier. A blow from Beowulf was pushing Ellen back. Still, it won't change anything.

Haruto is horribly injured as he's holding his stomach to suppress the blood from flowing out. Yet he couldn't care less about it. His strange healing ability will cover his wound. However, it might take some time to heal. He can't wait for that.

Ellen raised her blade and narrowed her eyes on the red liquid on the tip of Caledvwlch, trickling down onto the stage while still having that smirk.

"It yearns to bathe on the blood of your enemies-"

"Shut up..."

"-but you're currently holding it back."

"SHUT UP! That's not...I-It's not..."

Haruto slowly stared back at Murasama with a complex expressions of pain and anxiousness.

"Oh?" Ellen switched her look to Haruto. "Then tell me, what is the purpose?"

-No, no, no, I only need to kill when I have to kill. That's right, I take other people's ー My opponents' lives if the situation goes south! Everything is just for...for...

... _My friends_...Yes. There's no mistake, I would only kill to protect his friends IF the worst case scenario happens. My sword is not a weapon for bloodlust.

"No..."

"Hm?"

Ellen's smirk falls flat, she's quickly interested of his answer as she saw her opponent slowly standing straight. Not even care of his injuries as he narrowed his eyes and face showing a determination of his will, Tohka and Shido is also surprised and worried.

"My sword isn't meant for my own satisfaction." He shook his head dismissively. "No...My sword is the bringer of _hope_ ; to protect the weaklings from scums such as you!"

After the spitful statement, Haruto thrusts his index finger and pointing to Ellen.

"..."

Haruto doesn't know what, but her lips were suddenly turning into frown after hearing him, as if those words were spat out from a drunk men after drinking a lot of sake.

Maybe she's provoked? Serves her right.

He immediately tensed as Ellen impaled her weapon down on the stage they're on. The samurai quickly got into his defensive stance as he raised his fists. Then, with the help of Realizer, Ellen put all her strengths on her legs and arms and dashed forward with her thruster on her back.

"...!"

Ellen's speed was different. She somehow appeared in front of him in just a split second.

He reflexively raised his arms to defend himself from her knuckle. What he didn't expect was Ellen suddenly grabbed his left arm and pulled him. Using the Territory to separate herself and Haruto, minus his locked arm, Ellen snickered in disgust.

"Why are you lying to yourself?"

She lifted her elbow and twisted his left limb.

Crack!

An audible shout came from his friend.

Shido gasped in worried to the ashy haired boy, who immediately fell down in pain as soon as Ellen let his broken limb go. Haruto bit his lower lip to contain himself from writhing in agony while holding his left arm.

It was unbearable compared to his wound. Hell, all of his body feel stiff. Whenever he tried to move the limb, it only increases and doubles the pain. Amazingly, he's still able to wake up after having n extreme shock.

"...!" Tohka gasped as she noticed Ellen's sharp glance and her malice intent. "Shido! You need to go!"

"Eh-?" Breaking from his stupor, Tohka slashed the hall's wall behind them and later, she gripped his maid outfit. "W-Wait! Tooohkaaaa!"

She threw him away through the hole...Probably Tohka knew Shido has that regenerative healing, so she wouldn't worry that much. She immediately leaped to Ellen with her [Sandalphon] raises to the sky.

Ellen smoothly dodges her slash and returning to her sword's side.

"A calm decision you made, Yatogami Tohka." Ellen gazed at the hole. "Throwing my target like that...I will give you a praise."

"I won't be happy even if a bastard like you praises me!"

"That's true. Which reminds me, I also have a business with you."

She narrowed her eyes and directed her sights towards Tohka.

It looks like she has no time to chase after Itsuka Shido who has escaped outside the stage. If that's the case, then what Ellen should do right now is right in front of her eyes:

Capture Sephiroth and Princess.

"I'll have you to come with me today."

"D-...Don't screw with me! I won't let you take Haruto!"

Tohka swung the Angel in her hands towards her. However, Ellen pulled her sword reversely from the ground without panicking and easily stopped her strike.

"Oh...Did your attack turned lighter compared to that time in Arubi island?"

"Wha..."

That's true. She thought she was prepared but, Tohka felt like she was scratching through a giant boulder. Ellen showed no signs of struggled expression as well. The Wizard pushes Tohka away as the purple haired girl skidded on the stage.

"This is convenient. I can't waste any more time here." Ellen re-fixed her grip on the handle. "I'll finish this in an instant."

When she advances towards her however-

Clang!

A familiar blade blocked her strike.

"...You're persistent."

Ellen narrowed her eyes in irritation as her eyes meet the dark crimson one of that boy.

"Haruto...!"

Despite having his arm broken, that boy is still standing, defending Tohka using only his healthy hand. Attempting from not being thrown away from her strike, he focused his mind on his right arm. It stressed him, of course. After he managed to force Ellen back, he painfully coughed and using his sword as a support from falling over.

"You and I haven't settled the score yet...!" He said between panting. "I won't lose...Not when I'm still standing..."

"Well then," Ellen lifted her chin and pointed her sword on Haruto. "I'll just have to break your lower limbs."

"Oi, Tohka. Be a responsible woman and go check on Shido."

"What about you?"

"Just go..."

"B-But, that's ridiculous! I won't let you fight alone-!"

"You'll be a hindrance!" Haruto shouted, enough to make her jumped a bit as he glared coldly over his shoulder. "I don't need your help...You'll only get in my way."

"..."

His harsh words were like knife to Tohka. For the moment after her shock, she gripped tightly on [Sandalphon]'s handle and slowly stepping forward to Haruto. Surprising him by placing a hand on his shoulder, she opened her mouth.

"-I'm sorry."

Haruto gritted his teeth behind his mouth as Tohka put all her strengths on his pained limb, stunning him and throwing him to another wide hole on the ceiling. He tried to return back to the stage but the headache on his head prevented that from happen, only for his consciousness to fade away.

"No..."

His sight is getting blurry as his body is falling down and landed onto God knows where. The last thing he saw was the blue sky.

Clear sky...Clear and bright blue...

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

Slowly opening my eye, I was greeted by a black sight, a few fog floating around. There's no light here, the liquid can't reflect anything, resulting nothing a mere black water.

...Wait.

I unhurriedly looked at my left hand, it came out unexpectedly as my fingers are twitching. When I stretched itーthere's no pain, not even the slightest. It's all okay now...It's like I'm having a new arm.

But, this place...

" _Can you still remember~~?_ _When li~ttle things, made you happy~? Ca~n you still reme~mber? Can you still, remember~? When simple things made you smile?_ "

And this song...are awfully familiar to me. It's English. When did I hear it? Such simple words yet full of meanings.

" _Life can be...so si~mple, if you can o~nly see~...Whatever happen to those days...Whatever happen to those nights~..._ "

It still continued and doesn't seem to stop...I know this, I know its lyric. Ah, now I remembered, _she_ used to sing this when I was feeling a bit sad...Back when we were just a child.

Unconsciously, I softly hummed the tune and after a few seconds, the song stopped but I still humming the catchy tune.

" _Ah...I didn't know you are here!_ " I heard the same voice coming from behind. " _Usually you would appear on my sight but...Well, I guess that's weird._ "

I slowly stopped and without turning around, I ask her, "Why stopping?"

" _You suddenly surprised me with your humming!_ "

"You scared me with your singing."

" _-Why did you hum then?_ "

"It was because I like to."

" _Well, it was because I love to!_ "

"...You win."

And then, I sighed defeatedly and she "Osu!"-ed while raising her arms to the sky. It was a nice fight we had while our back is kissing each other...Admittedly, that sounds weird. Well, despite the conversation, my uneasiness hasn't entirely gone.

Shido and Tohka...Especially with the Tohka, she threw me away just like that on the stage. In her sealed state, her dueling with Ellen is a complete suicide. If I hadn't had the training in Fraxinus after the practice days at nights, I would end up in heaven. I may be unable to touch her, but I still could defend myself.

Telling Kotori about DEM aftering me wasn't necessary and futile. She, along with some of the crews, had been controlled by Miku's voice, and that made me lost my chance to defeat Ellen more easier. Kotori might be able to help me just a bit using Mystletainn when I'm done baiting Ellen out of the hall; away from the civilians. Perhaps I hoped too much from the redhead.

Maria can't do anything. She's an AI of Fraxinus, yes. But that tsunmando blocked her access from the weaponary system.

Damn...

" _-Woah! What's with the silence and all? Hey, c'mon, keep talking to me. This is a rare occassion for both of us, y'know!_ " She sounded energetic. " _There's no telling there'll be a dream like thisーAnd we can't meet again..._ "

"...Sorry, I don't have anything else to talk about besides..."

" _Besides, what?_ "

"...I lost a fight." I sighed and hugged my knees. "All my past wouldn't be revealed unless I had won. I just...I don't know what to do anymore..."

After saying those bitterly, I buried my face between them.

" _...Y'know, I lost too._ "

"Huh?" I quickly lifted my head.

" _Yup! You heard me. She was very fast and tough, and an annoying one!_ _Her friends were distracting me too!_ "

"You sounded... mad?" I raised my brow and I gazed over my shoulder. It's the first time I heard her like that.

" _You bet I am! You will never know how they played me like darn_ fiddle _!_ "

"...And you turned aggresive." I said with a bitter smile. "Did she do anything to you?"

" _Nnnope! When she coughed some blood, somewhat, I ran away as fast as I could to took a ride to the sky._ "

"You were taking a ride to the sky?"

" _-By an airplane!_ "

"...How?" I asked shortly in disbelief.

" _Err...It's complicated. It's better I shouldn't tell you or it'll get you confuse._ "

"I see."

I gave a short reply. If she said so then, I wouldn't force her and I have no interest of a subject that can hinder the stream in my mind. I have enough obstacles already.

" _But, I didn't give up on every fight. And I will never give up. If I do that, then everything I have been through would be for nothing...And we won't be able to meet again..._ "

"Give up...?"

I realized I had given up. Almost.

" _Everything will be over unless you have surrendered._ "

I was surrendering to myself.

Feh, I'm such an idiot...

"Thank you."

" _Even I don't know what the heck is going on with you but, ehh, who cares as long as I can motivate you!_ " She sheepishly rubbed her hair. " _You're welcome then!_ "

If only she can see my face clearly, she would have seen my genuine smile and grateful expression. I'm really glad she can support me. And I can't wait for us to meet. I want to talk to her in real life, I want to joke with her, I want to see her face. There's so much I want to talk about...So much.

" _Uh-oh...Time's up._ "

As I stopped my thoughts, she hurriedly stood up. Then, I remembered something important. Something that I should ask for a long time.

"Wait!" I got up and turned around. "Before you go, please tell me your name."

" _Eh?_ "

"-What is your name?" When her silhouette faced me, I hastily asked her and approached her. "You said it will be easier to find each other, you already know my name right? So, please, tell me your name."

" _Oh, how can I forgot about that!? Muu, how shameful of me._ " She placed both of her palms on her face before nodded to herself. " _Alright then, my_ -"

But thenーSomething was pulling my body away as if separating myself from her. When I quickly looked below, there's nothing to be seen...

" _H-Hey, what's going on, why are you so far away!?_ "

"-Just tell me your name, please!"

My vision began to fade away. Everything was slowly turned darker and darker than this whole place.

" _...-ra!_ "

"What!?"

Her voice was distorted and almost unheard. I can clearly see her light. It's so bright. I tried to reach her with my hand but I can't, the unknown force is dragging me away, preventing me from getting her.

"Again! Please say your name, again!"

" _...-da! S-...-ra!_ "

"I...I can't hear you!"

At that moment, a shout that can split the earth into two shake my eardrums.

" _My name is Soooooraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-!_ "

Her name, I heard it...I heard it!

"Sora!"

I called her.

-But that "dream" place is no longer existed. I found myself sitting on the ground. It's all dark. I noticed it was already night and the moon's shining through the window. The floor is dark greyーconcrete? So I'm guessing I'm in unused building?

"Who dragged me here...?"

The question mark above my head was never left. As I glanced down, I noticed my left arm is wrapped with bandages. A soft fabric can be seen around my right shoulder, covering my bandaged arm. Looks like someone had no choice but to rip his/her cloth to act as a support to hung my limb. Whenever I moved it, I felt like I was stung by something. Regardless, it isn't as worse as before...

...So I was defeated?

I carefully stood up using my free hand as a support. I noticed there's an opened box and medical supplies; analgesics, cottons, bandages, a small bottle of alcohol and etc. are scattered around it. There's a label prize on the box. It's expensive. And who needs an alcohol when a patient is suffering a broken limb?! This guy absolutely has zero experience in treating people.

But, gotta give him kudos for fixing my arm without waking me up...Wait a minute.

As I took a bottle, rotated it and examined the label. "Diphenhydramine" is written there. When I shook it, I can hear a liquid splashing inside.

"..."

It was almost empty...Jesus Christ, this person wasn't trying to save meーHe was trying to kill me! What if I went overdose and died!? How long have I been here, exactly?!

I took out my phone from my pocket. Seven o'clock straight.

"I've been out cold for 4 fucking hours!?" I clicked my tongue and put my phone back. "Dammit...Where's Shido? Don't tell me DEM has captured him..."

I clenched my hand into fist.

I could have won...I could have won the fight and I'd have my questions to be answered! If I won, this whole situation wouldn't have occured! Is it because I'm...too weak? Yeah, that must be it. I'm still weak, I can't protect the others if I'm at this state.

PowerーI need it. I need to be stronger so I can protect them. After all, my willーmy sword is the bringer of hope-

 _"It yearns to bathe on the blood of your enemies, but you're currently holding it back!"_

... _Am I holding it back...?_

 _"Why are you lying to yourself?"_

"-No! No, no...She doesn't know me...She doesn't know any shit about me. I-I will never kill for my ownーnot for my own satisfaction, but for my friends! Just for them!" I muttered while gripping my face as tightly as possible.

Yes. I do it for my friends. Nothing more and nothing less.

"When we see each other again, I...I will prove her wrong! Wait until I can see her face changes, and everything she spouted about me are wrong. ...That's right, that's right...Just you wait, Ellen Mira Mathers...Feh...Ha,hahaha..."

" **Waiting for what, I wonder~?** "

My body was immediately tensed and my instinct is in full alert. A small laughter echoed the empty room. I slowly turned aroundーa girl that I will never forget is crawling from the shadows.

A dress with blood red and black combination. A hair that is tied up unevenly in left and right. Her left eye has a dial and a needle that carves time by the seconds systematically. That lively smile of hers...

"Ufufu, you're having a _dark_ look right now."

"..."

NightmareーTokisaki Kurumi...

I quickly brushed my 'face' and glared at her, keeping my wariness around her.

The Worst Spirit, she's in front of me. I can make my move and eliminate her, but...My injuries will slow me down. Run away? My legs are at good condition, I can probably even use Territory to help me escape from the window behind me.

"Fufu, don't act so wary around me. I have no ill intention towards you. Not this time, I suppose." She answered.

I can escape at anytime. But, first thing's first:

"...Why are you here?"

"Hmm, visiting an old friend?"

"-That doesn't answer my question." I narrowed my eyes. "Friends? Since when did we become one? We both know you and I have a bad 'relationship'."

"Ara, ara." She placed a palm on her mouth and looked genuinely surprised. "Was it wrong that I was being sarcastic?"

She jokingly giggled. For anyone else her laugh is indeed creepy accompanied with the "hands" around her feet, twitching dangerously as if responded to her giggle. I slowly exhaled from my nostril to calm myself down.

"I'm not in the mood for chit-chat and shit. You better answer me quick or there'll be something that involves 'cutting'."

"Intimidating as always, I don't hate it." Kurumi walked closer and inspecting me while slowly tilting her body to left and right. "But..."

I furrowed my brows. "What?"

"You've changed, Haru-san." She regain her posture back. "Where did that old 'normal' look of yours go? Ara, is it my fault that I wasn't looking after you? I'm really concern-..."

Her words were cut off as a red blade is touching her neck. Just a single push and her head will be rolling on the ground.

"Say one more word. I dare you..."

"..."

Kurumi is still wearing a smile. However, it wasn't lively like before. Her smile is different, somewhat. I can feel it. Her neck was cut slightly and drawing out a small blood. The entire room was in silence for a few good seconds and my sight did not waver...

"...Y-"

SLASH!

A disturbing sound can be heard on the room. Kurumi's head that were supposed to be there has gone from her body. Or, more specifically, her head had been detached and is now rolling over to my feet. Red liquids sprouted out like a fountain from her sliced neck while her body motioned backwards.

Lifeless body, and a head. What a gruesome scene. No wonder Shido or any people with weak stomachs would throw up...

"Warned you, but you didn't listen..."

Murasama is coated with her blood and slowly dripping onto the concrete. I stared at her fallen head. Her eyes are opened and is still staring me. In addition, she still has the smile.

"You have no more hesitation to kill."

Even she can still speak...-No, that voice came from my side. I switched my gaze toward her from the corner of my eyes. Another Kurumi is standing there calmly with a smile. I killed her clone, yet she shows no hostile intention whatsoever...

"Haru-san, you should always know there are souls can't be cut that easily. Especially towards me. Mana-san had a difficult time finding the real 'me', all she killed were my pasts. I think she has a reason to kill me. But, you..." Kurumi paused for a second. "Like I said, you have changed."

"...Hmph. As if you know me and Mana..." I swung my sword and rid the blood away. "Just to be clear: I kill not because I wanted to; I kill to protect others that can't protect themselves from danger. That is my reason..."

Kurumi's expression were flattened for a brief moment as if she was skeptical about my words.

"Is that so?" Kurumi muttered. "Protecting the weak, that is?"

"-Cut the bullshit, Kurumi. If you're looking for an opportunity to eat me, then I'm sorry, it's not going to happen."

"Yes, indeed. Unlike the fragile Shido-san, you're able to swing that blade of yours without any difficulties. Haru-san is a thick meal for me to devour. Ufufu..." She slowly took a step and circling around. "Ne, ne, Haru-san...Regarding about Tohka-san and Shido-san-"

"What about them?" I quickly asked in worry before glaring in suspicion. "...You knew everything, didn't you? About the stage, about Diva, my fight and-"

"-And the people are being controlled by her power."

"What?"

"Their numbers are multiplied. Roaming around the streets like vanguards. Guarding Tenou Square as if it's a castle. Tohka-san is being held captive by that troublesome Wizard. Shido-san is...well, he's on his way to that Spirit's house with 'me'." Kurumi stopped right on track and turned toward me as her skirt spun a bit.

"Tohka is...and Shido..."

"Yes. He was the one who treated you." Kurumi said before giggling. "He want to stop her 'army' and maybe sealing Miku-san before saving the damsel. Quite a strategy, I suppose?"

"That's...Tch."

Tohka has been captured. Shido was the one treated my injuries. And it was all my fault. All of these wouldn't be happening unless I defeated Ellen...Far before that, I wasn't able to kill Diva. She's beyond salvation and needs to be stopped. Knowing her, there's no clear reason why she did all these. For her fun? Glory? Joy? There's no other reasons than those. Damn you, Shido...You already know she's a dangerous bitch and yet you're still trying to do everything all by your own?

Still saving her after knowing what she has done!?

Diva is just like Kurumi. Always preying upon the weak, like any criminals. Thinking they're on top of the food chain...

"..." My grip on Murasama's handle tightened and having the urge to eliminate Nightmare.

"Ara, ara. That look of yours have returned." Kurumi had a slight pain expression as she said that. "Perhaps I can help you."

"...Help?"

She nodded. "I know where Tohka-san is. I can take you to the place, but first, I need some help. You want to save her too, same as Shido-san, right?"

Possibly, this can be trap. I'm guessing she tries to corner me and take that opportunity to catch me by surprise. However...Her words have no signs of lies whatsoever. I can't sense any ill manner from her. Or maybe she's good at hiding it.

"But, Shido..."

Him going towards her house or maybe he will go to Miku's whereabouts would undoubtedly endanger his own life. I have to go with my friend to protect his side.

"Ah, he told me not to let Haru-san interfere."

"Huh...!?" I widened my eyes. "W...Why did he?"

"Mm...I think it's because you have a bad intention on that lady? I had seen it, and you didn't hold back."

...He knows. I guess that's the 'normal' Shido. He's that crazy enough trying to save Miku let alone a killer like Kurumi. Crazy, but stupid.

"You won't harm him. And if you do, I'll hunt you down like Mana did."

Replying my words, she raised both of her hands in playful-like manner while smiling sweetly all the way.

"Tell me everything you know, Nightmare."

* * *

 **3rd Person's POV**

"Mmu...?"

Tohka slowly opened her eyes, and yawned.

This wasn't unusual for her. It's like everyday routine ever in the morning. Tohka had to wake up from her bed. Wash her face, and then followed by eating her breakfast, dressing up. Go to school with Shido.

Hmm...Today's lunch would be 'Shido's Special Lunches'. By the word 'special', Tohka can't hold her excitement to open her lunchbox and see what's inside it.

"...?"

Trying to rub her wet eyes, she realized that her hands are paralyzed. And again, she realized she can't move her body as she wished. Tohka lowered her head, what she didn't expect, that she's sitting on a metallic chair. Her limbs are wrapped by strong handcuff-like objects. There are also small bits on her hands, and electrode-like objects on her head and legs.

"What is...this...?"

Looking closely, she noticed she isn't wearing her nightgown. Unknown to her when she had changed her clothes, she's instead wearing the maid outfit of the Tenou Festival...

"Tenou...? That's right, I was on the stage of the Tenou Festival...!"

Know that she thought about it, the entire room wasn't hers, and neither this is Shido's house. Every layers around her is dark. An uncomfortable feeling started to dwelling within her beating heart, this scenery...The room is odd, similar to what was shown on TV yesterday, akin to a prison used to hold an offender.

Then, the whole fight with Izayoi Miku, who had summoned her Angel, and controlled Yoshino and the Yamai sisters. A Wizard clad in white armor appeared - She managed to let Haruto and Shido escaped, Tohka suffered defeat from her and lost consciousness.

A rectangular crack had grown in the wall which had been completely empty a moment ago, moving horizontally like a door. Rays of light shot into the dark room, allowing for the scenery outside to be seen. Two people walked into the room.

Light gold-coloured long hair that is combed upwards, as well as white skin. Contrasting that is the black suit she's wearing. Ellen Mathers. The Wizard who fought with Tohka at that time.

"You-!"

Tohka recognized that face. She tucked her body, preparing to charge at Ellen. However, the metallic cuffs preventing that from happen.

"Please calm down, Tohka-san. You cannot break those cuffs with your current power." Ellen said as though she's consoling Tohka. But with her collected attidute of doing things, only served to provoke Tohka further.

"What kind of joke is this! You, what do you want! Release me!"

"After releasing you, what do you plan to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I'm going to help Shido and Haruto!" Tohka screamed loudly.

Shido currently must've been chased by Miku's army. With Haruto's condition of broken arm and bleeding, there's no possible for him to fight them and he might die from blood loss.

Ellen sighed slightly when she heard Tohka's words.

"Shido and Haruto? Do you mean, Itsuka Shido and Sephiroth?" The other girl said. "Please try to relax, my team is currently looking into their whereabouts. Shouldn't be take too long for them to bring them, maybe two days short."

She has a weird characteristic of a woman. With her short blonde, messy hair that reaches her neck and her piercing blue eyes, one would think she's a male during first glance. Same as Ellen, she's also wearing a black suit. There's a sheated pistol on her right hip.

"Wha...!"

"The troops to assault the Tenguu Square are in place. We will capture Diva, Hermit, and Berserk all at once. You'll see your friends soon enough, so don't worry on being alone."

"You...What do you want to do with my friends!?"

"Yatogami Tohka-san, was it? We don't intend on using violence. Losing a limb or two might be teaching you some disciplinary. But I don't think that would be necessary, if you can behave yourself like your namesake."

Listening to the girl's words, a feeling of familiarity flashed within Tohka's mind in that instant. It was similar to boundless anger and rage. At that moment, the handcuffs that has held tightly up to that point, made a rustling sound.

"Wha..."

-Tohka suddenly felt breathless. With a twitch of Ellen's eyebrows, Tohka's body is crushed by an unbelievable force.

"Ku...T-This is-"

She let out a pained wail. It was like when she sandwiched between AST members, including Origami, a feeling similar to that. This time however, it felt differentーWorse than that. Her body felt heavy. It was difficult to breathe. Her consciousness became fuzzy.

"Do you understand?" Ellen said so as the girl on her side released a sigh and placing a palm on her face and muttered, "not this again" something like that. As if she was getting bored at Ellen's antic. "My personal Territory's level is the strongest among all Wizards. Please remember that resistance is futile."

Instantly, the pressure, as though they are false coulds, vanished. As the air flowed into her almost-deoxygenated lungs, Tohka coughed slightly.

"...Ellen-san, you needn't to treat her like this." The blonde girl said with slight disinterest.

"Why is that?"

"In basic of all basics, we musn't treat our subjects like a prisoner." She folded her arms and smiled. "Act like a close friend; know them well first and then-"

"Your tendencies can wait. If it wasn't for Ike, you may have found yourself on the front field." Ellen said with a small snicker. "Shall you do your job, or I'll do it my own?"

"Hm...Give me some time. Leave Tohka-san to me."

Tohka stared at Ellen and the girl with narrowed eyelids. She doesn't know what were they talking about. Or perhaps her mind can't comprehend it after the suffering.

Ellen sighed and decided to leave the room. The girl sent another smile to Tohka as the purple-haired girl spitefully clenched her fists and glared at her.

"Alright, Tohka-san. Let me ask you a few questions." She pulled out a portion of the wall as a makeshift chair, and sat down beside Tohka while opening the archive full of documents. "So, shall we start?"

The smile on her face was normal. Tohka can't sense any malice intent from her, which making her had a doubt look.

* * *

 **Shido's POV**

After I carried the unconscious Haruto to the empty building. I had to stole the medical supplies and a couple of clothes for me to wear. Call me a thief but, it would be weird to me and brought the attention from the controlled people around. It was also to treat Haruto's injury on his left arm.

Yes. Just his left arm. I swear to God that he was badly hurt on the stomach area. Turns out there was no open wound anywhere. Only a blood stains on his shirt and skin but nothing else was there. Unbelievable...To think a wound can heal that fast.

Nonetheless, I used the painkillers and had him gulped a pill, somehow. Before that, I...used a wrong medicine. It was a...dephy...I don't know. Whatever it is, I hope he doesn't die from overdose.

The situation is bad when I heard the news from my phone. Real bad. The controlled people has been multiplied. Tens of thousands of people...?

I couldn't do anything. I haven't had the strength to protect my friends. Unlike Haruto and Mana who is also a Wizard, I can't even protect myself from danger. Tohka was carried away by that Wizard from DEMーEllen Mathers...What will they do to her!?

Then, Kurumi suddenly came. She knows the whole situation and she wanted to help me saving Tohka. I wasn't sure about it, of course. This girlーHas killed people and I was unable to save her. I was remaining cautious. ...In the end, I have no choice because I have no power, I reluctantly accepted. Her suggestion was to handle Miku first, much to my surprise. Now that I think about that, there are dozens of people in the street. I could have caught by them if they noticed me So, yeah, it's the best way to deal with her first.

More importantly...I wish I can save her and stop this mess. There has to be a reason behind it...There has to be!

Kurumi mentioned that we needed to went to Miku's house, and one of her clones would stay with Haruto if there's any danger. I had to refuse as various thoughts came from my mind. Something bad might happen to him, knowing what she did to him months ago. But still, I can't do anything unless I left the building and went to the idol's house. It was a hard decision, and Haruto seemed he won't wake up any time soon.

I decided to go with Kurumi. After searching for something regarding reasons why Miku did all these, I finally came to understand of why she hates men.

"...Hey, Kurumi. I still don't understand, why are you helping me?"

We are walking towards the Tenguu Square, to finally confront Miku. There's no people on the streets here, somehow. We used alleyways to reach that place and avoid being seen or caught. But since there's no crows here, I think it's best I asked her the question that was in my mind.

"Mm?" She peeked at me over her shoulder. "I have my own reasons."

"Reasons? W-What is your intentions, exactly?" I asked again without lowering my guard as she slowly stopping her steps.

"I wish to find someone."

"Someone? Who could that be?"

"It's a secret." As Kurumi turned and stopped, she placed a finger on her lips and blinked at me. "Please relax. I am not lyingーof course, I won't force you to believe what I say."

"..."

I still have my suspicion toward her, and it never left me. We started walking again on the side streets. After a few moment, Kurumi suddenly opened her mouth.

"Another reason isーI, simply wanted to ease Haru-san."

"Eh?" I stopped right on track. "Haruto?"

When I said that, without turning around, Kurumi halted her steps again and quietly lifted her chin as she stared at the moon shining on the sky.

"Shido-san, have you ever experienced an emotional pain?"

"Emotional...Pain?"

"Mm." She nodded. "It was like a curse to us all, and it will take a lot of time just for curing it. Maybe it's an uncurable disease and the scars will remain until we eventually leave this world."

"That's..."

Ever since I was left alone by my birth mother, and Kotori's parents adopted me as a part of their family. I had experienced it, yes. Unlike any others, it's hard to heal it without any sort of help from people who is close to you. My little sister was trying to help me, and it worked. From the suffering I had, I became "sensitive" toward others' pain. Sometimes I can always know when other people are hurt, physically or mentally.

"That means...Haruto is..."

He's suffering...?

"Supposedly. Even I'm not around..." Kurumi turned her head towards me. "Can you feel he's changing into someone you don't know?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Hasn't he always had the hesitation to kill someone?"

"...!"

As Kurumi's questionable gaze, I slowly widened my eyes.

I knew Haruto was like a normal boy who needed some friend. He still has the pain even after I met him for the first time. He was getting better and better but...When I recalled back during months ago, why are he keeping himself away?

 _Something_ is dragging him away from us...

"Ku..." I clenched my fists in guilt.

After all this time, why didn't I realize it!?

"We best not waste any spare time. After all, you wish to save Tohka-san?" Kurumi said as she continued her way.

"...Right." I gave a short reply.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally have returned to the surroundings of the large-scale convention centre located in the middle of Tenguu City, the Tenguu Square. A news helicopter flew into the air, it must have arrived to cover the unprecedented rioting...It's likely that even the pilot and reporter are controlled by Miku's performance. It is flying at an extremely low altitude around the plaza, as though to survey the area with its light on.

This place...It has turned into a fortress...

"He's here!"

Then, a student came to notice us as her eyes widened, running back towards the entrance while giving notification to his friends.

"Damn it..."

People. People. People. And more people are surrounding us.

All of them are switching their attention towards us.

A sudden light from the news helicopter blinded my sight.

And then, a familiar voice coming from the speakers.

" _So you have finally arrived, Shiori-san..._ " A girl's voice came. " _-No...Itsuka Shido!_ "

"...Miku."

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

"-On to the next question. Are you aware of the term 'Ratatoskr'?"

Inside the room of anti-matter. The blonde girl who sits beside Tohka, continued to flip through her documents as she asked in a friendly tone. But, Tohka huffed before moving her face away.

"Hmph!"

"Hmm...Then, onto the next question. Do you know why Shido is capable of using an Angel?"

"As if I'll tell you!"

"No? Well then, next question. Have you noticed anything strange whenever Sephiroth is around? Like, is there a weird phenomenon occured?"

"..."

Tohka's lips remained sealed. The young girl's smile on her side did not fade after Tohka's harsh manner. Instead, she softly sighed and closed, and placing the file on her lap.

"Throughout 50 questions, none of them has been answered clearly. Tohka-san, it's better you answer them all, else we can get into trouble. What's more, if Ellen-san comes again...I don't think I could help you."

She slowly shook her head sincerely, and causing Tohka had another doubt expression.

Usually when there's her enemy around, especially AST and that Ellen, Tohka can easily detect their intentions. All of them are indeed evil for her. They attacked and hunted her mercilessly before. She can't forget that feeling of being crushed by the world itself. And she can't bear it. Until Shido came along and helped her, she felt sort of at ease.

This woman...is an enemy. Yet she doesn't look like one, nor acting like one. Even though Tohka knows she's behind enemy lines but...this woman gave a comfortable aura like Shido.

"...Woman."

"Hm? Oh, please don't call me 'woman'. I'm still 15 and you're older than me, you know."

"Then...Girl?"

Tohka's confused tone, she giggled.

"You can call me Jaguar."

"Jaguar...?" The girl who is now named Jaguar, nodded in response. The name is both strange and funny as Tohka is trying to hold a laugh.

"Mu? What's so funny?" Jaguar raised her eyebrow and failed to understand the laugh.

"-Pu! I-It's just that...Isn't that a name of an animal?" Tohka said admittedly and making the girl blinked before smiling again.

"Now that you mention it..." She placed a hand and covering her mouth, supressing herself from laughing as her shoulders shook violently. "My name does sound weird after all."

The purple haired girl felt as if she has a new friend. It seems that this girl isn't hostile like Ellen or those Mecha Mecha Squads. After a moment of holding back, Jaguar turned her sight at Tohka.

"Say, Tohka-san. I'm happy that we had a small talk. However, we still have a manner to be completed. Can you answer my following question again, please?"

"Uhm...That's..."

Although idiotic at times, Tohka still have her intellectual side. If she told anything to her new friend, that would mean she will report this to Ellen. And probably making her easier to capture Shido and Haruto.

"M-Mu..." Tohka finally decided as she shook her head negatively. "Sorry. But I musn't tell you anything, or Shido and Haruto will get hurt by that camerawoman, Ellen."

"Is that so? I understand." Jaguar gave an understand nod before standing up in front of her. "Tohka-san, if you may..."

"Huh-"

SLAP!

"...!?"

An aching pain can be felt on Tohka's right cheek. With trembling eyes of disbelief, Tohka slowly returned her sight to the front at her-

"...Be a _good_ girl and answer these questions."

-New friend?

That warm smile of hers, and the easy aura around her have gone. They were replaced by anger and disgust. Full of malice. Her cold blue eyes pierces Tohka like bullet.

"I'm running out of my patience here...Unlike Jessica or Ellen, I will never treat my subject using direct violence. But you..." She narrowed her eyes sharply at the shaking Tohka. "Tohka-san, you are an annoying Spirit. You think that I'm your friend? No, I was using the opportunity as a friend to _break_ you in the end."

"To...break me...?"

"...Enough talk. Now, please let me see your ultimate face."

Jaguar had a small smirk on her lips as she holstered out her Glock 17 that was strapped on her thigh. Twirling it like a cowboy style, she raises the gun and pointed the muzzle at Tohka's forehead.

"You-!" Tohka clenched her fists as if was betrayed by her.

"Threatening you won't make you talk, it seems." The blonde girl's smirk became wider in glee. "Well then, let's proceed with the interrogation..."

"...!"

Before Jaguar could fire her bullet on Tohka's feet, she immediately stopped as the wall behind her cracked like before. From here, she can see Ellen followed by a person she doesn't know.

"Tch...Lucky devil." Jaguar snickered at Tohka before twirling her gun again and sheated it back. While doing that, she took a few step back.

Tohka saw that new person behind Ellen. He's a tall and slender man. His most distinctive feature is his simple silver hair and eyes so sharp that they looked like they were carved onto his face with a dagger. Roughly at the age of 35, a dangerous aura surrounded him, masking his true age.

"..."

As the man entered the room with Ellen and Jaguar moved to the side, Tohka felt an unknown sense of discomfort. No, it is different when she witnessed Jaguar's true intention, nor when Ellen had spread her Territory. She felt as if the temperature has dropped several degress.

Somehow...She has this familiar feeling too back at the stage.

"You...Who are you!?" Tohka asked in quivering tone as she stared at the man. Having seemed to have understood, the man replies.

"It is an honour to meet you, Princess. No, Yatogami Tohka." As he said so, the man slowly moved forward towards her. With every step he took, the torturous feeling Tohka felt grew. "I am Isaac Westcott of DEM Industries. I'll be in your care."

The manーWestcott used a tone that would be meant for speaking with friends like Jaguar did. But, Tohka continued to eye Westcott with hostility in her eyes.

"...Am I being hated?"

"If you want to be liked, you should think of a better method."

"No, Ellen-san. She's always like this. By the way, here's your document." The blondie handed the file to Ellen. "Westcott-sama, no offense but you'll get used to it."

Listening to Ellen and Jaguar's words, Westcott shrugged his shoulders and said "I get it."

"You, are you the mastermind!? What is your aim...!?" Tohka suppressed the nauseousness that is rising from her stomach, and continued glaring at Westcott.

"My aim...hm. Ah, yes. That would actually be simple. All we want is your Spirit powers." He curved his lips as he continued. "In order to topple the restraints of this world."

"W-What did you say...?" Westcott's words were too complex for Tohka to understand as she frowned. "You bastard, have you mistaken something? I don't have those kind of powers!"

"Yes, that's right. The. You. Now. Lacks. These powers." He said playfully.

"The me...now?"

Westcott dramatically spread out his hands in response to the shocked Tohka.

"The you currently residing in this world, is living too peacefully. Therefore, we need to put you into sleep first. Yes - just when you were floating in the sea between the worlds. No...to be more precise, the feeling that you got before you awakened."

"What are...you saying?"

"You." Westcott continued without averting his gaze. "How is it possible for you to completely land in despair like Sephiroth did?"

"W-What...?"

"To hate this world, to hate humans. Even the strongest Angel isn't capable of filling the hole in your heart. You can rely on external assistance beyond that of an Angel. How is it possible for you to enter that state? Looking through the AST records, there was a time when you was indeed near such a stage...what exactly happened then?"

As he said so, Westcott turned towards Jaguar.

"Say, Jaguar. Maybe it would be faster if we increased the physical torture on her? Let's start off with electrocution. And then decrease the oxygen concentration in the room, and observe her reaction. Maybe we can also try changing the air pressure. If those fail, the let's chip her nails away, and her fingers...Ah, right, maybe we can chip her teeth too. The pain felt by the nervous system will be unbearable by then."

"Wha..." Tohka's face turned blue, as she felt a shudder running down her back.

The methods that Westcott suggested were enough to make others shit their pants. But compared to the uncaring attitude in which they raised it, it seemed mild enough and their attitude is enough to make Tohka feel even more fear.

As though they didn't seem to notice her reaction, Westcott continued with great interest.

"A Spirit's body is much more resilient than a human...Try feeding her a poison. Ah, in that case, we should also give her tranquilizers. And then, yes, how do you feel about your own chasity. The pain you will feel when we completely destroy whatever dignity you have as a woman. In the long time you've spent in this world, have you had any friends or lovers? If we were to kill a loved one in front of you, how would you feel about it?"

"..."

Listening to Westcott's words, Jaguar had a small red hue on both of her cheeks, feeling as if some sort of twisted euphoria bloom on her heart as it's beating quickly. She tried to dismiss the blush and cleared her throat. It wasn't because of Westcott's uncaring words but, the list of..."interrogation" ways seemingly causing to react like this.

"A-Although...those methods would be fine but...From what I know about her, killing a friend right in front or betrayed by them w-would work, actually. Try using Itsuka Shido or Sephiroth. She had a completely different reaction when I mentioned the names..."

After saying that, Jaguar quickly averted her gaze away and covered her mouth. In an instantーTohka recalled the time when Shido was killed by Origami and Haruto had his arm broken by Ellen. Her face twitched slightly.

Westcott leisurely nodded his head after noticing Tohka's reaction.

"I see. Alright, then we shall keep waiting. Like his mother, Sephiroth should be already making his move."

"Understood." Ellen nodded. "We already have this building on with Realizers and a couple of Albert's **Goliaths** stationed underground."

"Yes, please do. That would make an excellent challenge for our most dearest guest." Westcott nodded back and he prepared to leave the room.

"Hold it! You, what are you trying to do to Shido and Haruto!?" Tohka shouted at his back as she tried to stand up and attack him. The handcuffs that restrained her hands began to emit a strange sound.

But- someone hurriedly placed both hands on his shoulder as Tohka stopped, staring at that blue eyes.

"Tohka-san, please refrain yourself. Or else, unpreventable accident might happen..."

"...W-What?"

Jaguar's slight panicky words were reassuring like before, and her voice almost unheard. As Ellen and Westcott exited, she sent another smile towards Tohka and leaving her dumbfounded. Though, somehow, because of Jaguar, Tohka felt a bit comfortable now.

She was the weirdest people Tohka had ever met...

* * *

 **Haruto's POV**

"You sure that is the place?"

"Mm."

"Positive?"

"Are there any other gigantic buildings in the middle of this area?"

"...Good point."

It's already nine o'clock.

Under the faint glow of the moon and the stars, me and Kurumi are taking a light steps while staring at it.

Tohka is right there. In that building. That's what Nightmare told me. I have my suspicion of course, Kurumi must have her own reason. And that reason will never be good...

Our location is at a corner within the office street of Kagamiyama City, east of Tenguu city. Few people are out at this moment, as the buildings are iluminated with a faint light, letting out a mysterious pressurising aura.

"So everything around here belongs to DEM, eh?"

"Yes. All those buildings you're seeing right now, are offices and research facilities."

"...And, that's also the part of DEM?"

With my left arm is still bandaged, I pointed my index finger at another giant building far on my right. Iluminated with bright yellow neon, the word "OLM CORP." is placed on the top floor. Although the structures isn't as tall as DEM's, its pretty wide.

"Olympus _corporation_ _which is owned by Professor Albert Ruther. Currently working together and helping with DEM and profit sharing. The economy rivals Asgard Electronic's, too._ "

"Maria? Wow, what a great timing." I muttered dully. "What were you doing? Didn't I tell to teleport both me and Shido?"

"Who's Maria?"

"Ssh."

I placed a finger on my lips to silence Kurumi, who raised an eyebrow and eventually shrugged her shoulders.

" _Nn? I thought you said 'later'. I was waiting for your orders._ "

After speaking innocently, I sighed and brushed my exaperated face.

" _Was I mistaken?_ "

"No...You're not in fault; I am. By the way, 'Albert Ruther'? Sounds like a stupid name for a stupid person. How could he achieve such glory?"

" _Make no mistake, he is extremely genius boy._ "

"Boy...?"

" _He's at the same age as Haruto-san._ " Maria said straightforwardly before continued. " _And one of the few persons who is able to create Realizer._ "

"Wha-?"

Now that took me by surprise. A professor in such a young age? Certainly it's rare to found someone with the likes of Albert. I want to praise him for his achievement and how, or whatever intellgent he has for creating Realizers, but considering he's working with DEM...He might be a foe.

"Mm? Are you talking about Albert-san?" Kurumi tilted her head in front of my deadpan look.

I reluctantly nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Well, you don't have to mind him. If anything, he isn't with those dangerous person like that Wizard who defeated you. Though..."

"Though, what?" I raised a brow at her sudden change of expression as if she reminded herself with a bad memory.

She switched her gaze to front again. "...Nevermind."

"Really, you're not going to tell me? I though we were friends?" I narrowed my eyes in suspicion while putting a little smirk. "After all, friends shouldn't have secrets, you know."

"I think you're mistaking 'friend' with 'best friend'."

"...Right." I replied dully as we eventually stopped near a manhole cover. "So, Tohka's there in the first office, and you don't know where she is?"

"Mmhm, I don't know specifically her location within the building."

I blinked a few times. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I have a reason to lie now?" Kurumi said honestly with a smile, and she picked a pebble. "Here, throw it at the building."

After I merely caught it from her light toss, I stared at Kurumi almost confusely. She gestured her hand to continue and I rolled my eyes.

Throw it huh? With approximately 300 meter distance, clearly it will be ridiculous for me. Well, when I have Realizer planted wherever on my body, the "impossible" things will turn "possible".

I infused the pebble with Territory and swung my hand like a catapult. Before it could touch the one of the windows, a hive-shaped barrier appeared around the huge tower and turning invisible again.

"Aah, I see. Territory, eh?"

" _It would seem the building has its Realizer on, covering and preventing unknown hostiles from getting in._ "

"Mm. We need to disrupt the system of that building if we want to get inside."

As if responding to Maria, Kurumi said while walking towards the circular sewer cover, and forcefully opening it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...A sewer, really?"

I stared with disbelief to Nightmare and my face shown a slight disgust. In respond to my reaction, she teasingly giggled.

"What, you're scared of getting wet?" She softly giggled again and I shook my head.

"No, I just..."

" _I have detected an energy reading coming from the underground. I conclude there should be the Realizer's generator inside._ "

Ah, that's it. We're dealing with big-ass company over here. Infiltration is needed to shut down the power system or whatever. No doubt they'll be alerted. Hopefully, I can knock their doors before burst in and say "Bonjour~!" to them.

But knowing me as a capable fighter, those bastards must have cautiously prepared everything. There could be deadly traps being placed underground. Or maybe troops are guarding the building within.

Feh, how nice of them, they already set up the whole party just for me, eh?

"Hm?"

-What is this? I sensed something danger...A killing intent?

I hastily looked everywhere on every building, cornerーanything. Until eventually, my sight stopped upon the building on my left. I narrowed my eyes to get a closer look at the handrail...the figure behind leaning behind it, while staring at the bright moon.

I can clearly see it. I meanーHer. It is not Ellen. A young woman with long red hair and tanned skin. And then, her body turned and she's staring down...at me. Like...Like...

 _A hunter stalking her prey..._

"Huh?" I slightly frowned as she placed two fingers on her lips-

 _Chuu~_

"-Gh!?"

A sudden shudder behind my back putting me in alert. I hurriedly regained back my composure and preparing myself from a sudden attack as I took a step back.

"Ara, what's wrong?"

" _Haruto-san. Your heart rate spiked. Is there something going on?_ "

"-No, I...Wha...?"

The moment I blinked, that figure has disappeared to nowhere.

"..."

I can't believe my own eyes. Was I...hallucinating? Y-Yeah, probably I was. I hadn't had any decent sleep for 10 days. I guessed that's what triggers it.

"Haru-san?" Kurumi called as she's still standing elegantly in front of me. I cleared my throat and lightly shrugged.

"It's nothing...We just have to cut down the Realizer generator?"

Kurumi nodded at my question. I released a heavy sigh, shaking my head bitterly.

"Alright." I smiled sarcastically, nonetheless. "Just for a friend..."

I quickly removed the cloth that was wrapping around my shoulder. I took a few seconds as I flexed my left hand and they let out a crack. Feh, sounds like my limb is already healed completely.

I slowly took a step forward the manhole and peeked. Good thing it's wide enough for me to enter, as the ladder's broken and its rusty. As the moon shines down towards the hole, letting us to see nothing but a damn digusting water.

Shaking my head exaggeratedly once again, my body glowed and I was adoned in Kuroshiki.

"Here goes nothing..."

After lifting my right foot on it, I let myself falling down. Eventually, I crouched down on the water with a splash as some drop of water hit my face and hair.

"Tch..." I quickly stood up, shaking my head and covered my mouth. "Son of a bitch, its stinks!"

The moment after the air touched the olfactory receptor neuron inside my nostril, I had the urge to throw everything within my burning stomach.

Smells like rotten rats with shits on it!

" _Haruto-san, please mind your language._ "

"Whatever. This is a blasphemy to me...!"

Later, Kurumi dropped down albeit slowly as the hem of her skirt waved around. She managed to land softly without splashing the water. With teasing gaze, she put a lovely smile.

...Why didn't I just float and slowly land like her?

I facepalmed. Brilliant, Haruto...Brilliant. Regardless, the water level below us hadn't reached above our feet, which is good. And the area in front of us is pretty wide and circular as if we're entering a huge pipe or a tunnel. Speaking of pipes, they are placed above usーall the way towards nowhere. Although the lights on the wall helped us with the darkness, some of it letting out a flicker as though it's about to die.

*Bzzt*!

...And it really died.

Anyways, those wires hanging on the walls looked suspicious. It all connected and heading towards something. The power generator, maybe?

"We should get going. _They_ probably notice us by now." Kurumi said as she began to walk forward. I stared at her back, almost dumbfounded.

"Who the hell's 'they'?" I followed her from behind. "And how in the shitty world can you withstand these...shitty smell!? Don't tell me you're living in the gutter throughout these days..."

"Ufufu, certainly I'm not. You would be so jealous when I told you where I am living at, Haru-san. And, they are going to be troublesome foe, you see."

"Ooh? Do tell the former, I'd love to hear that."

"That's a secret."

Kurumi's usual tone has never changed as we walked ourselves towards the quiet sewers. This place seems familiar to her. She's following the wires, and we didn't even change directions. After a few seconds, I decided to ask again.

"You've been here before."

"I would be lying if I said no." Kurumi nodded.

"Then, why are you here again?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you to save Tohka-san."

"...No." Suddenly, we stopped right on track and I glanced at her back. "You're not the type of person who would willing to help others. What exactly are you hiding?"

"Oh?" Kurumi turned towards me while holding her chest and making a pained expression. "Haru-san, you're hurting me with your misjudged statement..."

"Just tell me your reason..."

"The reason I have is simple, I want to help Haru-san, that's all." Her face remain unchanged and still looking at me with her...teary eyes.

"...Quit acting around like that." I distracted myself from her as I looked elsewhere. "It's disgusting...Compared with this place."

"Fufu, ara, ara...Haru-san, is there are possibility that you are a tsundere?"

"Ku...I-I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. Hihi..."

As Kurumi's creepy giggle filled the room, I started to purse my lips and trying to hold myself from slicing her head again.

" _So, Haruto-san is a tsundere. I see...Why hadn't I found about this earlier?_ "

You're not helping, Maria...-And! What's wrong with me? Why am I reacting like this!? Shouldn't it be Kotori's role on this tsundere thing?! Has her personality rubbed on me-...No, that's not possible. It's not a disease. I'm imitating her, perhaps...? Uuggh...

"I keep wondering, Haru-san." Kurumi called and I returned my look towards her. "How did you manage to escape that Spirit's control?"

"You mentioned Diva?" She nodded at my words. I rubbed my neck and answer, "Well, it wasn't pretty hard. I bit my own tongue and the meat in my mouth."

"...Until it bleed?"

"Yeah. I almost had been influenced. Bad shits gonna happen if I let myself controlled like a puppet." I replied without hesitant. "Before I totally lost myself, I did that. And somehow, well...the pain helped. That is why I could wake up."

I gained that idea from a horror novel. Information on the internet really helps me, too. There are 50% possibility of hurting yourself as a restraint from hypnotizes. Casting a double barrier would be resulting in exhaustionーmeaning I wouldn't able to protect Shido anymore once Miku finished playing with her keyboard, and Shido might gone deaf. I was running out of options: it'd be me or my friend? I would rather save a family.

Thank God, the "biting-myself" worked though. Unless Miku gained full control of me, the next scenario would be chaos for Shido.

"..."

Nightmare had listened closely to what I said. She later gave an understand nod, "I see."

"Can we just move already, and destroy the power system?" I said with slight concern of Tohka. Who knows what horrible things they'll do to her?

"Mm. We should-..."

Drip!

She stopped and body froze. Not only her, I was also in the same state. Just before, I heard a sound of water dripping non-stop until now. I slowly gripped the handle of my sheated sword and its scabbard.

Drip-drip-drip!

...From above!

My sight went upwards as that black 'thing' fell down from the ceiling with an unstoppable speed, and-...

Kurumi will _die..._

A loud splash echoed throughout the tunnel as that 'thing' made the earth underwater was cracked as if it would split into two.

"...Ara, ara."

Reflexively...-Or seemingly that my body moved on its own as I was pushed Kurumi from its blow, resulting us rolling on the dirty water for a few moments.

"-Get off..."

It shouldn't be like this. Our position is incorrect: She is on top of me whilst I'm down here, like...Oh, use whatever dirty mind you have right now! It's embarrassing for me to describe to you all!

"To think Haru-san would rescue meーOh, how generous of you~"

"...I said get off."

Seriously, girl. If anything, can you stop teasing me right now?! We have a guest right beside us and I'm not sure if it's going to attack or not, so. Stand. UP!

"Ufufu," Instead of just frickin' stands up, she leaned towards my face. "I can't wait to devour you..."

Kurumi whispered lowly, and seductively, admitedly. Oh, yesーnow she's getting on to her feet. Thank you, Nightmare!

I groaned in frustation as I sat down on the water (Well, I'm already dirty anyways, so...) and jerked my thumb to the side. "That's 'they' you were talking about?"

"Indeed." She nodded while staring at the thing.

"It's just one though." I moved my head to it while wearing the dull face.

The 'thing' right there, is a black colored robot. Unlike those Bandersnatches, this is a THICK, big and bulcky one. Its size and design are so different. Has no fingers, only a long arms and a mounted greanade launcher on its right.

 **BGM: Rules OF NATUREEEE! (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't help it.)**

 **OOOOOAAAaaaaaaaa...!**

...It can roar? Good to know. Why was it hitting its chest like a gorilla? Wait a minute, now that I mentioned that, a single eye was moving to the left and right as if searching for someone on its gorilla-like metallic face.

"Feh, someone has a 'good' inspiration." I muttered while standing up.

" _Haruto-san?_ "

"Not now, Maria. I'm gonna be playing with Harambe."

" _Wasn't the gorilla died a long time ago?_ "

I didn't respond to Maria, as the side of my lip curled into smirk. Kurumi hearing my words, was holding a laugh at my bad joke.

Yeah, I admitted it was extremely bad. Real _bad_...I'm so, so sorry, Harambe...

As Haram...-Gorilla was pounding the water and the entire earth trembled slightly. Charging towards us with its arms spread, I was totally surprise at how he could move that quick despite being a huge metal.

Without hesitation, I ran towards it and sliding between its legs before Gorilla could grab us. Speaking of us, Kurumi just leaped and softly landed on my side.

"We should finish it quick before reinforcements arrive." Kurumi summoned her flintlock and musket from her shadows below.

"Yeah...Time to dance, again." I drew my sword and assume my battle stance.

Gorilla hastily turned and shot a few rounds with its grenade launcher. I cut them in half with Murasama while dashing through. If possible, I could avoid every rounds coming from it. However, its shot was almost unpredictable and wild, forcing me to use my red barrier whenever I was late to react.

While evading, Kurumi sent her bullet away to it, but somehow, the thing managed to summon a Territory and shielding itself.

Wonderful.

Once I got closer, I attempted to stop it by slicing the Gorilla's right hand away. My blade didn't cut anything, it retreated to the wall before pounching from it. Its gigantic arms raised above me. I easily rolled to the side.

The metallic structure of that thing must be heavy, it's giving Gorilla a hard time to move around smoothly. The more heavier the enemy, the less agile they'll come but also making their defense system tough like a boulderーMaking it harder for me to destroy. I can't use the area around me to take an advantage to attack.

Each time I advances, it blocked my attack with Territory and sometimes it tried to pummel us down or grabbing us. Although its barrier isn't as strong as Ellen, I can cut through the defenses. If the thing doesn't keep assaulting us.

We are in in Gorilla's kingdom right now - This place is its domain.

"Like I said, it's troublesome one." Kurumi's voice echoed from the other side.

With that thing between us, it pounded the ground as the water splashes over. It turned its head toward me and Kurumi as if searching for a new prey.

And, Kurumi is in trouble. As it's moving towards her like a monkey, she didn't lower her guard as she keep shooting.

Its back is left opened for me.

Slightly grinning as I sheated back the katana, I take a charge forward. The moment after I reached it and ready to pull the trigger for a one-cut kill-

It suddenly turned around with its left arm spreaded toward me.

I let out a sharp gasp. I skidded to stop while quickly raising Beowulf to the side of my head and casted Territory. My red shield was slowly cracking as I held my ground. Until it was completely broken and the fingerless hand blew me away to the side.

"Tsk...!"

As the impact manage to destroy the wall as the bricks flew around, I gritted my teeth and hold the pain. My right arm is slightly trembled. If not for my armor and suit, I would suffer a compound fracture. Having your own bone pierces your skin from the inside is not a pleasant experience.

The Gorilla didn't lay to rest after tricking me. While running towards me, it launched a few rounds towards me and I was forced to activate my barrier. It was certain that I wouldn't escape this as the thing landed a blow on my Territory, pressing me even further.

Kurumi was seeing this and tried to help me. But it was futile as the thing protected itself and the bullets didn't bother the beast. She's long range attacker. Not a type of a person who likes to go near the enemy. Why doesn't she use her Angel's abilities? ...Is it because she's a clone? Maria and my research deduced that its less powerful than her real one.

In other wordsーI'm fucked.

"Shi-"

After destroying my defense, it wrapped my body with its bulky arms and putting me on a stranglehold. I tried to pushes this thing away but the unbearable pressure is breaking my focus. Using all my strength to pull its arms from me, a steam leaked out from its body and it responded by doubling its power.

"... **ZafkielーDalet** "

The pressure is now gone and I stumbled forward, coughing a bit as if the thing vanished...-Wait, it really vanished!

"...!" I heard the water splashing behind me as my instinct alerted my body. I reflexively dodged to the side as the Gorilla rammed itself to the destroyed wall. As I crouched down, I reluctantly gazed at Kurumi.

"Hihihi..." She let out a cackle as a shadow entered her flintlock from its muzzle, aiming at the roaring beast and the needle of her left eye moved systematically.

" **Zayin** "

The giant, while arms' spreading for the world to see, stopped right in front of me as I blinked calmly. This is a power to stop the target she wanted, just a couple of seconds before the affect is gone. So, even though it's a clone, Kurumi still can use her ability, eh? Quite a precious information.

While rubbing my neck and slowly standing up, the side of my lips twitched as I immediately drew my sword and merely cut both of its arms with a lazy swing.

Tick-tock...Tick-Tock...aaand...

Followed by a growling of agony, a thick-hot steams are leaking from both of its shoulders. Its arms are now gone and dropped to the ground. In respond to the pain, Gorilla was stunned and standing unsteadily.

"Hey, why didn't you use it earlier?" I walked towards Kurumi while frowning a bit, leaving the now-screaming beast.

"Ufufu, that was because Haru-san had a best reaction. I couldn't help myself but to savor the moment."

"-How about savor my moment by slashing you into pieces?"

"Hm, hm. Charming."

Kurumi remarked calmly at my deadpan tone, as if she found that to be interesting. I exasperatedly sighed when we heard an anguish roar and violent splash coming from behind. I took a few steps to the side and sheated my sword again. Must be my new habit...

"Well, in any case, you should take a few steps back..."

While still gazing at her, I suddenly grabbed two limbs behind me, and stopped it before it could dropkicked Kurumi's face and sent her away.

" 'Cause this is how I say thanks."

Kurumi smiled and did as I told. I smirked back and gritted the teeth in my mouth. Putting all the efforts on my upper limbs as a faint lightning surged on my suit, I can easily lifted and began pummeling the ground several times to every side until I made crates with Gorilla's body.

After a minuteーI smashed it one more time just to be sure. For the finale, I rotated my body and spinning the body around while jumping and throwing it on to the ground.

As the body recoiled back to the air and motioned horizontally in front of me, I pulled the trigger on my scabbard. In a great timing of grabbing the handle and swung my sword, the body is sliced into many parts before we could touch the ground.

Softly landing in one knee as the remnants fell behind me, I swung Murasama to the side, twirling it for a good moment before slowly sheating it back in front of me with a smirk.

Damn, I'm good...

 **BGM End**

Kurumi gave a slow applause from my show and I shrugged my shoulders. Regardless, my smirk hadn't left my face as I stood while placing the gun-hybrid sheath on my left hip.

"You're not a clone."

"Actually I am."

I raised a brow. "So how the hell could you..."

"Some of Zafkiel's abilities were given from 'me'." Kurumi admitted as she walked closely to me and I crossed my arms, switching my gaze at the remnants behind me.

Steams are still leaking from every part of it. Plus, it seems alive and twitching. Some of the wires are still attached. Then, I noticed something that perked my interest. After I took a step and crouched between the sliced body parts, I take its...beating 'heart'.

Although it is made with an iron...How can it be so bland and slimy? Yuck...

Aorta, vena, etc...You name it. All of them are just wires though. Probably to matching its body structure, this size is bigger than normal human's heart. On the right ventricle, a code and a name plastered on.

"GL-646ーGoliath..."

" _-Created by OLM CORP.. Its design was made by Albert himself._ "

"Hm...You're not 'Harambe'?" I pitfully stared at its head on my side. "Sorry for cutting you, though..."

Then, I smiled and cruelly squeezed its heart as it released a smoke and transparent liquids sprouted out. Same time, the parts stopped twitching and the green light of its single eye dies down.

Spitefully throwing its organ to the side, I released a sigh and I stood up. There should be more of them around, judging on what Kurumi said.

When I was about to call Nightmare behind meーHer body motioned forward towards me all out of blue.

"O-Oi!" I caught her shoulders before she could fall over. "Kurumi...?"

"..."

"Hey...Hey!" I shook her body almost violently. She still doesn't speak or respond. Is she out cold? Then what causes her...exhaustion of using her powers too much? She's a clone after all and the real Kurumi only gave some mana to her...

"Nightma...-Kurumi, don't joke with me now...Oi!" I frowned while still shaking her. A moment later, she lifted her head and looked at me with drowsy eyes. Her breathing is unusually slow and heavy.

-Kurumi...she looked incredibly weak. Her expression shows as if she has a fever, or something worse than that. I have never seen her like this...So weak and fragile.

"Kurumi..." I muttered as my voice shown a small concern.

But-

"...-Kihehehe..."

"Wha-!"

Gone with her weak expression, Kurumi's smile suddenly returned. She leaned towards me and catching me by surprise, as her hands placed and caressing my cheeks. Chills running down on my spine at the coldness of her palms. Our face is close. So close that the tip of my nose is almost touching hers...

"Fufu...Skin is still soft as ever..." Her red and organic yellow clock eyes are staring deeply towards my own as she continued speaking with seductive tone. "Ne, ne, Haru-san...I saw you dressed as a girl. You were so beautiful, Haruhi- _senpai_ ~..."

"I-I..."

I don't know what the hell is going on with me. As if my brain was shut down, I can't move my limbs and my mouth agaped. I am like vulnerably paralzyed. What's more, she put her index finger on my lips as I reflexively shut my eyes.

"Fufu~...Is it alright for me to 'eat' you now~?"

"...!?"

That woke me up. As a response to her words, I immediately slapped her hands and took a few steps, readying myself. Yet the red hue on my cheeks are still there as I glared at her.

"You're such a whore." I said bluntly as Kurumi's brow twitched before giggled softly.

"Although I loved with the 'Haru-san' before. I think you should now be focusing on _them_ instead of me..."

...Well, before she was teasing me. I already noticed that too.

 **Insert Ending Theme: DIE SET DOWN By Taro Kobayashi**

Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Eyes. Eyes...

Bright green eyes lurking in the darkness behind me. Slowly creeping towards while growling like a wild animal.

"Yeah..." I slowly gazed behind over my shoulder. I lost count. There's too, too many of them. But, nonetheless...No matter how many of them are they. I already know how to fight them.

"Our party just started..." I widely and gleefully smirked to them.

Ooh...This going to be fun...

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

ーWithin a restaurant. Near the Tenguu Square.

The Spirit, Izayoi Miku hasn't tasted or even touched the cuisine in front of her, as if she had lost her appetite. Ai, Mai and Mii, even the hypnotized Spirits are in deep concern of Miku's sudden state. This happens after he came to the stage with another powerful Spirit and he talked to Miku. Far before that, the fakerーHaruhi-senpai's acts were worsening it.

 _"-I want to save her! ...Because Tohka, is extremely important to me"_

She's angry.

That male, that boy - Itsuka Shido's voice sounded once again in her mind and Miku could not help but pound the table. The glassware began to sound, and the beverage from her cup began to spill onto the tablecloth.

Important...? What did he mean by important. Is he an idiot...? He's only engrossed in his own feelings! Humans...especially inferior beings such as men, how could they view someone else as more important than their own life?

Preposterous!

Men like him...Should be tarnished! Burned! Anything for them to go away from this Earth! With them breathing around, it is a blasphemy for her!

...However, Miku asked her "servants", and they obidiently told her everything about him. About what kind of person that Itsuka Shido is. What she didn't expect, were the positive opinions regarding Shido.

"..."

Miku's expression worsened.

 _"Of course...That would be because, Tohka is extremely important to me"_

Shido's words ringed in her mind.

Miku restlessly clenched her fists, as she roughly stood up from her chair, causing the girls jolted in surprise. She scratched her head, and heaved a sigh.

"...I'm tired today. I'm heading back for a shower. Please help to prepare my room."

"Y-Yes!"

"Onee-sama's orders..."

"...will be carried out!"

Ai, Mai, Mii immediately stood upright, and walked in front of Miku to open the doors for her. Miku slowly began walking, and turned back just as she was about to walk out of the door.

"...Let the residents continue searching for Shido-san's location. If they find him, it doesn't matter if I'm sleep, inform me immediately."

"Eh...?"

Ai, Mai, Mii widened their eyes. Miku's vision instantly sharpened.

"Of course we have to punish him! Don't question, just do as I say!" Miku ordered as she crossed over the corridor.

She has see it...

True or false?

She must see it with her own eyes...That Shido.

 **Next Life:**

 **Idealism**

* * *

 **Helloooooo! This is Mr. Jack, your laziest author of all time, with bad writings! :D**

 **This chapter was extremely short, I know. I was planning to end this chapter where Dark Tohka awakens from her beauty sleep in one go, but I'm guessing it would be take sometime. Not to mention, some of you couldn't wait for Haruto vs Ellen scenario after I left the cliffhanger on the recent chapter. So, I typed the chapter as fast as I can and divided the Dark Tohka's arc into three parts. The first part was this, and it's complete! Expect many cliffhangers!**

 **...I'm such a douchebag...**

 **Regarding of Haruto and Ellen's fight, Haruto might be able to defeat her. But he didn't realize himself, because he was too taken away by his greedy side of wanting to know his past. Sure he was serious, but Ellen proved to be a formidable foe. Her Territory manipulation is just making her the Strongest. When she's not in CR-Unit and having her Realizer however, I could say she's the weakest.**

 **Don't fear, he will be getting stronger...and more creepier! Ahahaha...haha...ha?**

 **Which reminds me, some of the readers were terrified by Haruto on chapter 16. Well, I planned to make him as my one of my first creepiest characters. So, yeah, there are others. Villains? Heroes? You just have to wait.**

 **And, Haruto's idealism? Now, now, you guys might be thinking I'm gonna copy like what Raiden'd been through in Rising? The answer is yes- I mean, no, uh...quite. I'm just using MGR to help me. After all, this story is highly "influenced" by MGR, and maybe the MGS later. As you might already notice, the woman on top of one of DEM's offices is kinda familiar, yes? Aaand the 15 years old girl (which may have earned some haters after what she did to Tohka) probably reminded you of a certain-** ***Slapped by her*...I need to keep my mouth shut once for a while. T_T**

 **Goliath. The robot's concept is like Mastiff from Rising if you're having a hard time imagining it. In this story, it was created by Albert Ruther, director of OLM corporation. Someone that I'll use in my upcoming crossover movie.**

 **Oh, have you voted yet? The poll is still on my profile, and a few days after I finished with Natsumi's arc and sometime between Hyperdimension's Re;birth 3 events, the poll will close. It's still long I know. And Takashi hasn't had any character development yet so, it's okay not to vote Takashi...But vote for Haruto! Bwuahahahaha! *Slapped by Takashi***

 **Takashi: "Don't vote him!"**

 **Haruto: "Oi, nobody cares about you and you will, anyways...You will lose, _God_."**

 **...T-That's all I had to say...I guess...Patiently wait for next chapter, please...?**

 **S-Sayonara...Have a good day...TT_TT**

 **P.S. Ah yes...I might do a "PREQUEL" FOR AAL! THE MC WILL BE RYOUSUKE TOUKI, HARUTO'S SEXY MOOOOOMMMmmm...**

 **P.S.S. Also, HAPPY (late) 2ND ANNIVERSARY OF ALIVE A LIFE!**

 **P.S.S.S. Forgot to mention something. Haruto's arc will be dark sure, I mentioned that before, but what you don't know...I'm gonna put "MAXIMUM DESPAIR" on every characters on AAL! Buahahahahaha!**

 **P.P.S.S.S. Be mentally prepared when the time comes...(°x°)/**


End file.
